The True Divine King Above All Others
by dad90
Summary: As the successor of Ainz Ooal Gown, blessed by the Mother Dragon, the current Queen of the Underworld, and by one of the 10 Gods, as son of the King of Heroes and the Infinite Dragon God, join Dayo "Mugen" Kayode, aka Dale Dominus, as he leads 3 powerful Kingdoms not only to save the Dragon Race, but also to stop Zeref Dragneel from plunging the world into "Infinite Darkness."
1. The Fall of an Empire & Rise of New King

Hey there, everyone! This is dad90 here and back from vacation and I just had an awesome time in Cancun from July! It is also there that I've found an anime series called _Overlord_, and wow! How did I not watch this sooner? In fact, this is a brand-new crossover story between…

**Highschool DxD / Overlord / Dragonar Academy**

…and there are going to be other ones from…

**Akame ga Kill**

**Dragonar Academy**

**Fairy Tail**

**Is This a Zombie?**

**Lord Marksmen and Vanadis**

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid**

**Testament of Sister New Devil**

And there's going to be so much more which I will reveal in due time.

This time, we're going to do things a little bit different here. This time, it's going to focus on the worlds of Dragonar Academy, Akame ga Kill, Vanadis, Testament of Sister New Devil and of course, Highschool DxD all in one.

As for _Overlord_, what if the world of that said series was brought by one necromancer who's also the current ruler of the Underworld? And a certain girl named Mio Naruse Lucifer, the daughter of the original Lucifer, and adopted by the Gremory family, would be the next in line as the Demon Lord, along with the fact that she's the only devil to become a special Dragon Breeder?

Well, this one is going to be an epic Highschool DxD crossover that's going to be in for the books! This is _The True Divine King Above All Others_!

* * *

(15 Years Ago)

(3rd-Person POV)

** At the Island of the Fates **

"My sisters!" called the youngest of the 3 sisters, **Future**, to her two other sisters. "I have wonderful news! The Apocalypse is coming! The Apocalypse is coming!"

As Future cried in joy as she joined her elder sisters in their main viewing chamber, the two other sisters, **Past** and **Present**, both looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about, you twit? Armageddon, Ragnarok, or simply the end times are all just fabricated lies and fantasies made up by the gods to make themselves feel more important and mortals scared of their own mortality," Past responded as she sneered at the absurd idea of the end of the world. Earth had been around far before any of the Gods had been born, even humanity predated the Gods even if said Gods wished for that not to be true. So the idea that the Earth would be destroyed by anything was just moronic to the eldest of the three.

"Now, hold on right there, sister," Present said in her normal calm way before looking at Future, their youngest sister. "…Will the humans finally blow themselves back to the Stone Age? Some might consider that to be the end."

Future just shook her head gleefully in denial.

"Will someone finally open Pandora's box?"

Again, another denial.

"One of the Dragon Gods turns evil?"

Future tilted her head, signaling them that they are close, but they continued this on and on, going all over doomsday myths from all around the world.

"Then what is it?!" Present asked, now getting annoyed.

"It's the Dark Wizard, **Zeref Dragneel**. He has gotten information about the Ultimate Forbidden Sacred Gear, **Infinite Darkness**, which is said to bring about the end of the **Galaxy** the moment it is used, and it's only in its Juggernaut Drive form! That Gear was last seen from the **Calamity War**!" Future squealed as she continued to shake with excitement while her elders went white at this information.

You see, from the ancient times, there was one wizard that was immortal, but it wasn't his choice. It was a curse that was cast on him because he wanted to fool death. His name was Zeref Dragneel. He lived for thousands of years and even participated in the **Great War** between the 3 Factions of the **Devils**, **Angels**, and **Fallen Angels**. Unfortunately, the strongest of all races, the **Dragons**, were caught in the middle as well, and now, there was a situation that no one could've ever predicted: The Dragon race was on the verge of extinction!

This upset Zeref greatly, and unfortunately, by the time the Great War was finished, he changed. From kind and friendly to dark and ruthless. He started to make demons to kill his enemies, and he even managed to get **Alduin**, the World Eater, and **Acnologia**, the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, on board.

And now, with Zeref looking for that Gear that could possibly restart another Great War, or worse, another Calamity War, this was certainly doomsday that could spread out into the cosmos. Forget about Earth, this one could spark a deadly chain of events that will put the entire universe in danger!

"But that's not why I'm so happy! I just got back from speaking with THE **Mother Dragon**, and she said that WE are going to choose and groom the next Dragon Overlord!" Future declared to her sisters as they gasped at that shocking news.

"Us…and from THE Mother Dragon…the Mother of all Dragons…t-this…this is such a special honor that we do not deserve. How could we ever live up to the last champion, the Primordial Dragon Emperor?" Past asked with such a shocked look on her face as she couldn't believe about the grand news that is also mixed with dread of a disaster on a universal scale.

"Yeah! But wait! There's more! She talked with **Lord Fate** earlier and has agreed that we have free reign on what we can do with them, as long as they turn out to be super-duper powerful!" Future giggled madly as she began thinking about all the fun things they could do. The sisters loved 3 things:

1\. Create impossible coincidences in the lives of heroes.

2\. Watching the love lives of said heroes.

3\. Watch the resulting drama and interactions of heroes and their friends and lovers.

"Wait…do you know what this means?" Present asked with a perverted fox-like grin on her face. They always have fun when they were told to create a hero, but they usually had to limit their desires for their type of fun, because their Master was in their words a killjoy that hated their messing around. Which is quite ironic, given that this was their job. To mess around with the fates of mortals that would otherwise just be great and turn them into legends.

"That's right! Super Zeus-level harems!" Future squealed out happily as they were given the freedom to save the universe while at the same time, having their fun and giving said hero rewards they deserved.

"Well, we all know that this is going to be male…we did female last time," Past hummed seductively as she began her fantasies. Present grumbled a bit as she preferred the fairer sex and Future was just happy with anything. "Do we have prospects?"

"Let us see… do we have a time period for this hero?" Present asked as they walked over to the middle pool where they viewed the timeline.

"The Mother Dragon said the early 22nd century," Future responded. (A/N: This is where _Overlord_ exists. The year was 2126.)

"That's a good time for possible heroes. There's so many to choose from," Past nodded at the choice, but then it would always be a good choice when it came to the Master of Fate. "A westerner, the last Champion was of the East and we know our own better. Should he be a Dragon, too?" There would be calls of favoritism from the other beings of Fate, but the Mother Dragon has made an exception on this matter.

"How about the **Etherious Natsu Dragneel**, or **E.N.D.**?" Present asked as she looked at this boy's history. "He was Zeref's brother and died during the Great War, but he was revived in a different setting and even gained immortality and the title of **The Immortal Salamander**. It would take a great amount of work for us to have him look outside his own bubble."

"Not only that, we even have the great **Eucliwood Hellscythe**, or **Lady Necromancer**, the adopted daughter of the Great Overlord **Ainz Ooal Gown**, who has all of her father's inherited powers after he got mysteriously sealed by that Black Wizard," Future added.

"We could definitely use them and create a special relationship between them and our Champion. And let's give them a special kind of magic for good measure…how does **Dragon Slayer Magic **sound?" Past asked.

"DEFINITELY YES!" Future squealed at that idea.

"Indeed, but….I do think that we need something more. Something that our Champion will be a force to be reckoned with. A force of Reality, such as Death."

"Sister…you are not suggesting?" Past asked, looking worried.

"Yes…our Champion will have the **Four Divine Dragons** that were last seen from the Calamity War, and he will be the son of a special **Dragon Goddess** and the **King of Heroes**. What better person to fight the Black Wizard that is immortal than another being that is not only immortal, but that very being that is their greatest fear. He will be known as….

"The True Divine King Above All Others!"

* * *

**Now Presenting…**

**The True Divine King Above All Others!**

**A Crossover of Highschool DxD, Overlord, Dragonar Academy, Vanadis, and more!**

**OP Song: Giant by The The**

**Prologue: The Fall of an Empire & The Rise of a New King**

* * *

(FLASHBACK TIME! - ? years ago)

**Dragons**, while free-spirited and impulsive, are commonly respected and often feared as apex predators. Every culture, religion, and race has extensive history with this proud and mighty species. However, despite the long history of the world, they are also the most mysterious. No dragon is inherently evil, nor are they naturally good. With the exception of the Great Dragons born at the dawn of time, every dragon born since has had the privilege of a healthy and nurturing childhood. Hatchlings are rare, and as such, every dragon would instinctively protect a clutch, regardless of parentage, and would hesitate at striking the young of another race.

Dragons are not perfect creatures. They fought, forgave, raged, laughed, and loved just as any other being. However, one trait exclusive to dragons is the ability to bond. While common for dragons to have multiple lovers to ensure the continuation of their race, eventually, a dragon may have the fortune to encounter, or rarely choose, someone who completes their hearts. This is not to belittle the relationships of others, but this is a relationship that literally completes their soul. Many epic tales of a dragon kidnapping a fair maiden or princess is often the result of the bond forming. Both involved gain the ability to sense the emotions of their partner, their lifemate, as well as location and wellbeing. However, this _completion_ is not without its risks. Should the dragon die, the other would survive, albeit bereft of the comfort that the bond provided. However, should the partner, dragon or not, perish, then the dragon fundamentally changes.

Dragons are among the strongest beings to walk this Earth, but the demise of their lifemate consistently causes a monumental hatred to fester. These dragons, feeling empty and angry, raging at the world they see as unfair and a sin, tend to destroy, rampage, pillage, etc. This is how **Evil Dragons** are born. The death of the bondmate is not needed to be of natural causes. Many scenarios through history would romanticize into myths and legends of every culture and would cause the creation of every Evil Dragon in existence.

However, most of these Evil Dragons at one time were being kept in line and in check due to mankind's oldest hero, who is none other than the King of Heroes and the Oldest King of Kings, **Gilgamesh. **

Gilgamesh greatly differs from most of the sovereigns and leaders in the history of humanity. He placed himself before his nation and the people, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer, possibly because he had too much in the beginning. He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With a conviction to treat good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself." His actions and way of life left him alone, so Enkidu compared rectifying his attitude to rectifying his solitude.

He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception. All living beings, dragons included, are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god, or even an Evil Dragon. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king.

He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world even many millennia after his death. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception is **Enkidu**, who he considered to be his equal and only friend. He responds to Iskander's request to form an alliance with him by saying "It is unfortunate, but I do not require a second friend. Past and future, my companion will only be one."

He believes that all who look upon him when he honors them with his presence, should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of death. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a "lowly and filthy" gaze, it is an intolerable disgrace for a nobleman who claims the title of the king more so than anyone else. This is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death (Except Merodach, which was his leader at the time). He doesn't view the modern world as worthy of having him rule over it because humanity has become too weak.

Gilgamesh has a natural disposition to collect magical artifacts for his treasury, which lead to collecting all the treasures of the world. The treasures he amassed went without use until his fight with Enkidu, causing him to develop the "bad habit" of utilizing them as projectiles. The act of collecting is something that has never brought him true joy due to essentially being on the same level as breathing to him, but he still persists at it nonetheless. He lives by the Golden Rule, only accepting the finest of luxuries, and those who fall to it are utterly blinded by money.

He is prone to underestimating his opponents and views combat as a game of amusement. His gigantic ego prevents him from acknowledging his opponent as a real threat and he does not battle them seriously. He will properly fight those he respects, or simply utilize more power than necessary on a whim depending on the situation. If his Master happens to grow on him, or he decides that their battle is worth fighting for, then he could become somewhat more willing to use his full power should they will it.

And one such opponent that forced him to use more of his power was none other than one of the strongest Dragons in existence: The Infinite Dragon God known as **Ophis**.

How did this happen? Well, it all started during the final stages of the Great War, where Gilgamesh had done many impossible things, including killing all 4 of the Original **Great Satans**, and even taking down the **Heavenly Dragons**, **Ddraig** the Welsh Dragon, **Albion** the Vanishing Dragon, and even **Vortex**, the Heavenly Dragon of Absorption, in one fell swoop. At the time, Ophis, who was trying to get **Great Red**, the Apocalyptic Dragon of Dreams, out of her home, the **Dimensional Gap**, certainly felt that power, and has decided to find him, hoping that she can use him to get rid of the Great Red. At the same time, she wanted to make him her mate, which was almost impossible because she wasn't as strong then as she is now. So what gave her the motivation to train, even if she was considered one of the strongest beings in the Universe?

It was this one question that literally summed it all.

"**Why would I want a weak little hatchling as my lover?**"

For Ophis, this ticked her off deeply when someone, like Gilgamesh, would call her weak. So she fought him just as you would have now, hoping to prove him wrong, hoping to make him submit to her.

But that was a grave mistake.

She had never been so overpowered in her life. It took just **ONE SWORD** to stop her in her tracks. And here's the funny part: It was one of the WEAKEST swords he had. She had been so defeated, so utterly ashamed, as this was her VERY first loss, her pride was shattered tenfold, and would cry for days as her body slowly regenerated. Her cries could be heard all over the world. It sounded like a giant thunderstorm that would never stop. In fact, this would somehow lead to the famous story of Noah's Ark, where the rain would pour on Earth for 40 days and 40 nights. That's how long Ophis cried over this loss.

After those long days and nights, no one even bothered to comfort Ophis. And as fate would have it, Gilgamesh would do something he never would have thought he would do: He pitied the dragon by giving her his hand. He pitied her for how she was alone. He even made a promise with her and said…

"**If you get stronger and you still have feelings for me, then find me again. I might consider your feelings then.**"

And with that one sentence alone, it made Ophis rise in power so much that she nearly TRIPLED her own strength and magic. And as Fate would have it, when Ophis DID come back, Gilgamesh nearly cursed himself as he had to consider Ophis' feelings, but that is where Fate….had other "ideas".

You see, Gilgamesh is also the 'leader' of the so-called **Hero Clan**, a clan that consists of _Superhumans_ that were trained to battle ANYTHING that might bring harm to humanity...especially when it comes to **Demons** and **Devils. **This clan was also blessed with 'Magic Resistance', thanks to the **Shinto Trinity **that consisted of **Amaterasu-o-Mikami**, **Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto** and **Susanoo-no-Mikoto**, where Amaterasu is part of the "Top 10 Strongest." Unfortunately, the Clan is already extinct, thanks to the Old Devil Faction, who they thought that they were all nothing more than a hinderance to them for a very long time.

Gilgamesh could care less about them, if it wasn't for the 2 opponents who each have taken an interest in him: **Sapphire**, a Legendary Super Devil that was on par with the Original Lucifer from the Great War, and one of the most powerful Demon Lords of all time, and **Raphaeline**, one of the **10 Gods**, who was also in charge of watching over the previous Calamity War. Ophis was very cross at seeing these 2 women, and to make a long story short, this turned into one of the greatest Free-For-All battles of all time!

As the battle intensified, the clash of their powers was so great, that it actually caused a dimensional space (not Dimensional Gap, keep that in mind) to unravel and suck them in. However, this caused…a special bond for each other while being trapped in an unknown dimension. It is here that the strongest Evil Dragon named **Alduin**, also known as **The World Eater**, came out of nowhere and forced the 4 to defeat him, causing a dimensional space to unravel yet again, providing a way home. However, 200 more Evil Dragons soon appeared and Gilgamesh threw Ophis, Sapphire, and Raphaeline into the barrier to send them back into the Human World, forcing himself to fight the Evil Dragons alone.

Thankfully, Gilgamesh defeated them, came back to Ophis, Sapphire and Raphaeline, and eventually married ALL 3 of them. They all had sex with each other and Sapphire was pregnant to **Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode**, or better known as **Dale Masuta Satsujin-sha**, or **Dale Dominus**, or formerly known as **Dale Sunlight**. However, he was transferred into Raphaeline's womb in order to for Sapphire to return to the Underworld. Sadly, some sneaky members of the Old Satan Faction have caught them red-handed! So as Gilgamesh went to take care of the spies, it was here that Bad Luck really came into play as the other members of the 10 Gods have found Raphaeline and ordered her to return to base. But before she did, she transferred Dayo into Ophis' womb, where she gave birth to him.

But Ophis was in a really tight spot as Sapphire has been punished and imprisoned by **Zekram Bael** in the Underworld, while Raphaeline had suffered the same fate with the 10 Gods. As for Gilgamesh...well...you would think that he would never die, right? Well, you're both right and wrong. Gilgamesh did indeed "die", but this was due to the one person, or Angel in this case, who has outsmarted him and sealed him.

**Goddess Ilias**, the **The Divine Light Goddess** or the **Goddess that Created the World**, and incidentally, God's First Wife.

Gilgamesh's soul was so mighty and so powerful that it materialized itself as soon as he did. He couldn't go to Heaven and he couldn't go to Hell. He couldn't be reborn or erased from existence. Gilgamesh managed to defy death itself… He created a new life for himself with his power alone. The body he wields is fake and real at the same time. It has the exact same properties as a real body would, other than the fact that he can destroy it and recreate it as many times as he wants. But unfortunately for him, Ilias has provided the perfect solution for this...

The **Sealed Sinner's Prison**, which is located in Hellgondo, which is between the Human World and the Underworld.

Due to the way it contains its prisoners, the Sealed Sinner's Prison does not look like a traditional prison. It instead consists of a simple monument with a central altar where the name of its captive, in this case, Gilgamesh, is inscribed. The prison keeps its captive restrained through holy energy. Ilias created the prison to serve as the ultimate punishment for rebels. It seals them for all eternity, preventing them from reincarnating. It is here where Gilgamesh is sadly sealed here, as Ilias somehow managed to take away his immortality and made sure that he would not come out of there as he did the one thing that made her angry: He killed her husband, the Biblical God, himself.

As a result of this, Ophis gave Dayo to the Shinto Gods in Takamagahara while she returned back to the Dimensional Gap, hoping to see her husband and son again, all while watching the Great Red roam around her home in annoyance. The Shinto Faction would give their full support for protecting Dayo and the other Dragons, as they and the **Greek Faction**, the oldest of all the Factions, have heard about the Dragon race on the verge of extinction.

Ophis knew that putting her son into the Shinto Faction's hands was foolish, but she was not worried or deterred. As long as she can 'feel' his energy, she knows that they will take good care of him. She also knew that the Great Red would be an important part of Dayo's life as well. She sighed reluctantly and said…

"Foolish Red….you better make sure that you acknowledge your nephew soon."

But then, something, whatever it was, or someone was calling for her. She doesn't know why, as she knew that it was nothing important, but she decided to go there anyway. It will prove to be the right decision, because when her son Dayo turns "7", everything's going to change.

(5 years later)

** Earth; Year: 2136; Somewhere in Arc Strada **

In a forest, covered in roots, a dragon with white scale feathers and a green mane with moose-like horns, along with solid blue eyes, gazed at two children lying before her. One was Dayo, who has the left side of his entire body completely severed, leaving a giant pool of blood in its wake. The girl next to him was blonde and was holding a stuffed toy dragon.

The dragon melody-like voice said as her wings gave a golden-like glow, "What a foolish boy indeed. Sacrificing both his power and his life so that the girl's wish could come true. And yet…"

"My son is like that," said a new voice as a serpent black dragon rose from the water and roots around the children.

The dragon saw the snake morph into a small child in a goth loli-maid outfit with tape on her nipples and her eyes widened. Ophis raised her hand as she walked to the child and extended her hand as an orb shined and entered his body, releasing a powerful glow. When the glow fades, Dayo was revived and back to normal. Ophis looked at the **Mother Dragon** and said, "He is yours to end **him** before the Forbidden Gear is found, but he must return to me or to any of my spouses when it is all finished."

The "child" vanishes and the Mother Dragon walked over to Dayo as she morphed into a beautiful pale skin green-haired woman with dragon horns wearing a gown of royalty. (A/N: Does she remind you of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck from _Bleach_?) She kneeled and placed a hand on his chest and said, "I hope the **Sisters of Fate** know what they are doing. Let us take a chance on the possibilities you hold. With the Shinto Faction and the Greek Faction by your side, along with THEM, the world needs you and your talents and leadership, for you are unlike anything they have seen. You must save our race AND the world from extinction by taking down the Black Wizard; Zeref Dragneel. And be on the lookout for Goddess Ilias as well."

Suddenly, a Magic Circle appears as the Mother Dragon's eyes narrowed and stepped back from Dayo and began to pick up the small blonde girl.

"Dayo….please save our race…" the Mother Dragon whispered as she and the blonde girl disappeared, and just in time as a mysterious group arrived.

The one leading the group belongs to a young human girl from the medieval times. She has straight silver hair that goes well past her waist and blue eyes. She clads herself in silver armor, and wears a purple dress underneath and always wears a piece of armor on her forehead, even when bathing, since it acts as a suppressor for her abilities. At first, she seems to be emotionless and mute (or has a preference not to talk) but is in fact very kindhearted to her friends and other people. She communicates without using facial expressions or spoken words, only "speaking" to others by writing on a note pad, mostly pertaining to her appetite, which is shown to be rather large. This is due to her powers, which activate whenever she speaks whether she wants them to or not. She experiences severe pain whenever her magic is activated, and she claims that even if she were to die her body would continue to produce magic uncontrollably. She hates suffering this pain which is why she generally uses her magic as little as possible. As a result, and to protect her people from her uncontrollable ability, she developed the habit of writing her feelings to others on a notepad instead of speaking to them.

In fact, this girl is none other than the leader of the Underworld, the adoptive daughter of **Momonga** or **Ainz Ooal Gown**, and the so-called heiress of the guild, **Eucliwood Hellscythe**, or many people call her as **Lady Necromancer**. And right now, on her right hand is a powerful scythe as she points at the still unconscious Dayo to investigate.

It didn't take long before Lady Necromancer writes something in her notebook, and it says…

[I have found him. The Supreme One is here at last.]

Many voices behind her cheered.

"We have found our King! The Heir to the title of Ainz Ooal Gown, thus our Lord and Master has been found! All Hail the Supreme One!"

"ALL HAIL THE SUPREME ONE!"

And at that moment, a very beautiful young woman appears before them. She has a very amazing body with large breasts and slender curves. She has long blonde hair with dangerously seductive eyes and smile. She was wearing a skin tight black armor with crimson designs. Her armor is so tight that it shows off her curves, and yet it was very comfortable. Many men would look at her beauty, and even young boys as well!

"At long last Supreme One, my beloved, we finally meet!" the woman said with a very sultry voice as she took a good look at the child.

"You are not the only one who loves him dearly, **Yurifina**," said another voice. This one belonged to an impeccable beauty as she is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. While many people see her as a Fallen Angel, she's actually a Succubus.

"I beg to differ,** Albedo**," the other girl, **Yurifina Sol Eleanord**, told her 'colleague'. Luckily, Lady Necromancer has decided to put a stop to this nonsense.

[We are here to pick up our Lord. Not make such useless comments. Besides, we have a meeting with the Shinto Gods and the Greek Gods about our 'agreement.']

Both Albedo and Yurifina bowed and quickly replied, "Yes, My Lady!"

And without anymore words being said, they picked up the unconscious Dayo and disappeared.

What happens then in the next 15 years would soon begin a chain of events that marks the rise of a new King and continues his father's legacy as well as the legacy of his best friend in Ainz Ooal Gown...as well as 2 more special places that Dayo calls home.

(15 years later)

** Somewhere in the Forest; Somewhere North of the Empire **

Beautiful. Sadistic. Powerful. Unstoppable. Deadly.

Those were just a few of the many words used to describe about **Esdeath Partas**, the strongest General of the Empire and wielder of the powerful ice manipulating Teigu, **Demon's Extract.** Esdeath was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with porcelain skin, long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore the General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also had a unique tattoo on her chest.

She hailed from the now-extinct Partas Clan, a clan that specialized in hunting Danger Beasts. From that lifestyle and her father's philosophy 'The Strong Survives and the Weak Dies' is what made Esdeath the woman she is today. To her, battles were her life, especially when she fought powerful opponents before eventually breaking them and making them beg for mercy at her feet.

And that's exactly what happened to Prince **Numa Seika**, the hero of the Northern Tribes. Not too long ago, the tribes had recently increased their military forces with Dragons from Arc Strada, forcing to the point that both the Prime Minister, **Honest**, and **Gwyn**, the Lord of Cinder, have decided that they must be eliminated before they and the Dragons became a threat to the Empire (in other words, their power). So naturally, they sent Esdeath, the strongest General, to destroy the Northern forces and ensure that they never try to go against Honest, Gwyn and the Empire again.

And right now, Esdeath could only sigh in annoyance as the buildup about having the prince giving her a challenge was nothing but a big letdown. Numa Seika was a man with outstanding combat ability in the Northern Tribes, especially when using a spear. His proficiency in combat and tactics earned him the title "The Hero of the North". Such skills even amazed Esdeath, but was disappointed with the latter's skills after defeating him. After Esdeath defeated his army, wiped out his base and crushed his pride and spirit being reduced to nothing more than a dog, she made him lick her boots in the aftermath of the Empire's attack on the Northern Tribes. Shortly later, Esdeath killed him with a kick to his head which seemed to have broken a chunk of his skull.

Her army was already celebrating an easy victory after taking down over 400,000 people of the Northern Tribes as they settled themselves on a flat terrain with only a few hills around them, while there were a few high mountains that were just a few miles away from the campsite. This was an area that was avoided by travelers due to many dangerous **Danger Beasts** and **Stray Devils** that occupied it.

"I really wish that someone or something could give me a challenge," Esdeath said to herself as she ushered her horse to take her back down to the campsite. Around her, the snow blew harshly, but she paid no mind to it as she travels along the harsh weather of the North.

And one of her most favorite type of opponents to face with are none other than Dragons.

In fact, she and her former colleague, **Najenda Lucifer**, one of the descendants of the original Lucifer, wanted to become Dragon Breeders, but unfortunately, the Mother Dragon finds them to be unworthy due to the fact that Najenda has a Heavenly Dragon as her Sacred Gear, and Esdeath was already a Dragon herself to begin with, believe it or not.

After going past the guards, Esdeath made her way back to her tent. There were three men waiting for her as they all wore matching black uniforms.

At the head was the leader, **Liver**, a former General whom Esdeath had released from prison. He had grey hair tied into a long ponytail with a mustache and blue eyes.

Behind him was **Daidara**, a large muscular man with long spiky blonde hair and wore a black headdress with horns on it. His eyes were pure white and pupil-less.

And finally was **Nyau**, the youngest and shortest member of the three. He had short blonde hair and eyes with slit-like pupils. He had fanged teeth and just like Daidara, he wore a horned-theme headdress.

These were Esdeath's **Three Beasts**, her strongest subordinates as well as bodyguards and enforcers, and were also Teigu users.

"What is it, Liver?" Esdeath asked her subordinate as that said person along with other two bowed.

"Lady Esdeath, I thought that you should know that the scouts you sent out earlier to kill the remaining Northern Tribe members have yet to return," Liver reported.

That brought a frown to Esdeath's face. Not too long ago, after Numa's quick defeat, she sent out 10 men to kill the remaining members of the Tribe, but there was a sense of powerful energy, along with a thick cloud of smoke that were several miles away from the hills that was in between the camp and the mountains. That was 2 and a ½ hours ago and there was still no word from them. She knew that all of her soldiers were competent warriors; she had no weaklings in her army, but the chances of them being killed was not too far off. Esdeath was about to respond when a ruckus from the entrance caught her attention. Immediately, the General made her way towards the Entrance with the 3 Beasts behind her.

When she got there, she was surprised by what she sees: Several of her army's medics were tending to a soldier, one of the scouts she had sent earlier. The man looked like he just came out of an inferno, his skin was suffering 1st, 2nd, and 3rd-degree burns, his headgear was missing, his uniform was badly burnt, and blood covered his body. But what really caught Esdeath's attention was the look in his eyes. The look of someone witnessing death and the image of a monster that would forever haunt him.

"What happened?" Esdeath asked a nearby officer, wanting an explanation.

"We're not sure ma'am," the officer replied. "He just got here a minute ago, shaking like a leaf. It's a miracle that he survived. When we tried asking him what happened to the others, he just kept muttering about flames, death and monsters. I think the team ran into a Danger Beast, who was accompanied by a man that's controlling him."

Esdeath raised an eyebrow on that, wondering what kind of Danger Beast could spark such fear into her men, but what really caught her curiosity was that there was a man who was with the Danger Beast and they were working together to scare her men off—

**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!**

Then suddenly, everything stopped. Everyone froze at the sound of that large roar. The soldiers were looking around frantically for the source of the noise, while the horses were reacting, neighing wildly and shuffling about, ignoring the soldiers' attempts of calming them down. Esdeath's eyes widened at the sound, one filled with power and how it was causing the Danger Beast blood, the one that formed her Teigu within her to react wildly, as if it was becoming anxious. However, she also sensed an even bigger powerful presence nearby, but for some reason, she had a funny feeling that the energy from the second source felt awfully familiar to her…

"W-what the hell was that?! A Danger Beast?" Nyau stuttered, completely surprised.

"I never heard of one sound so terrifying! It must be Ultra-Class," Liver commented as he looked around for the source of the roar. Daidare pulled out **Belevac**, his Axe Teigu.

What many people didn't know was that there was a sneaky little **trap** waiting for all of them…

Esdeath was silent as her keen eyes was trying to track the presences. The Danger Beast blood was getting more and more frantic and she was having trouble keeping it tamed. However, her sixth sense picked up a presence approaching from _above_! Snapping her head upwards, her blue widened when she saw the clouds parted, making room for a large being. Soon, everyone looked up and gasped as the creature came flying down.

Flying down from the sky was a gigantic western dragon covered in dark red scales, while the lower part of its body, mainly its belly, the inner portion of its legs and long tail were beige in color. It had a scar on the right side of its neck and a cross-shaped scar on the left side of its abdomen and finally another one on its right cheek, a jagged blemish. It had numerous black spikes on its back, reaching down from the back all the way to the end of its tail. Its head had a triangular shape with horns and large round black eyes with yellow sclera, and a sharp pointing upward just above its nose. Its mouth was opened, revealing sharp canine teeth and they could see that its claws had long, sharp red nails. Finally, its large bony wings resembled bat wings, with ripped tips.

"Beautiful…" Esdeath murmured, her eyes staying locked on the dragon's form. She had hunted many Danger Beasts in her younger years since she couldn't be a Dragon Tamer or Breeder, but never had she seen anything as magnificent as this one. Everything about this one, from the look of its eyes, its form, and the way it carried itself, simply screamed power. Logic dictated that this dragon was no doubt an Ultra-class Danger Beast like Liver had said, but a part of Esdeath knew that this was an insult to this creature. In fact, as she took a closer look at it, the dragon sort of reminded Esdeath of a story she was told as a child. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. Not only she knew that this Dragon was not Ultra-class, but for some reason, this was also _not_ a Danger Beast, which explains about the second presence looming ever closer. Chances are that the Dragon's master is fast approaching…

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the Dragon lands in the center of the camp. The action caused the tents nearby to fly and scatter away from the gust created by the Dragon's wings. Not only that, the **trap** was almost triggered on impact….

The men all shouted in surprise as they tried to organize themselves while getting a safe distance away from the large reptile. Esdeath took notice of how the snow around the dragon melted the moment its feet touched the ground. It paid no heed to the soldiers that were only a few feet away from it, as the dragon raised its head and began scanning the area. To Esdeath's view, it appeared as if the Dragon was searching for something or someone.

But that soon changed when it looked down where her soldiers were. The moment it saw the banner they were carrying, some having her own personal symbol as well as the Empire's, its mood changed instantly. Its eyes widened in what appeared to be realization before narrowing in anger. Another loud roar escaped its open mouth that literally knocked the soldiers off of their feet. Panic filled them as the soldiers opened fire with their rifles with some used arrows and spears as projectiles all towards the Dragon. However, none of these even came close to harm the large Dragon as it reared its head back, followed by the chest area glowing red.

"Sh*t! Run! It's going to-" a soldier warned to the others, but it was too late as the Dragon opened its mouth once more. This time, it released a devasting breath of searing hot fire. The flames struck the soldiers in waves, incinerating the closest ones until not even their bones remained. The others who were not in the direct line of fire were screaming in agony as the flames ate away their flesh. Those that had managed to avoid being hit could only watch in horror as their comrades were being burned alive. Their fear eventually took over and they soon spun around and ran, fleeing for their lives. The Dragon merely let out another roar to the sky, a stream of flames lighting up the sky.

"Everyone fall back!" Liver shouted, trying to get some order amongst the men. Daidara and Nyau were also trying to help. They had little success as the Dragon's roars and flames were overshadowing any other noise, including the **trap** that was seconds away from being sprung. Already, the flames began to spread throughout the campsite, lighting all the tents and wooden walls ablaze. Men who weren't fast enough screamed in pain as the flames consumed their clothes and flesh. Some were struck either by the Dragon's claws or tail, ripping them apart or sending them flying.

Then suddenly, the Dragon began to leap into the air and began to fly away, confusing the men as they stopped running. For a moment, it seems like there was a moment for everyone to calm themselves down as they went back to the campsite to find out how many men died and how to recover, but for Esdeath, her sixth sense was telling her to **JUMP NOW**! And as she did…

(A/N: To those of you who watched the beginning of the movie _Ghost Ship _in 2002, you should know what's coming up next…)

BING! ZOOM! **SLICE!**

…the **trap **had finally sprung as a **thin wire cord from a spool** snapped and zoomed throughout the entire campsite!

As Esdeath lands safely, her eyes widened in shock and horror as ALL of the remaining survivors, including the Three Beasts, Liver, Daidara and Nyau were bisected in half and killed instantly! In fact, the walls of the campsite were also torn down! The campsite was destroyed and Esdeath was the only living being left there, trying to figure out who managed to cleverly make a trap under her nose.

She doesn't realize that she was about to get her answer with a voice that almost made her jump.

"Well, well, well. I missed one, but then again, I didn't expect anything less from you, _Essie_…"

'Impossible! No one can sneak up on me THAT fast!' Esdeath mentally cursed herself as she drew her sword, a rapier. 'And there is only ONE person I ever allowed to call me Essie…'

In fact, that man happened to be the only one who defeated both her AND Najenda while she was in her Balance Breaker form two years ago. Not to mention that it was their very last battle before Najenda defected the Empire, knowing how corrupted it was. However, that very man also captured their hearts and they each strived themselves to get stronger after they both got their a**es handed over to him.

"Who are you?!" Esdeath demanded as she saw a cloaked person who was a few feet away from herself, and not before long, the Dragon from before landed next to the cloaked person.

The figure chuckled a bit before answering, "I've been called many names throughout the years. Murderer. Assassin. Monster. Seducer. Destroyer. Betrayer. Hero. Villain. The Infinite Void. And of course, the Divine Dragon King of Heroes."

As the figure listed off about himself, the last two got Esdeath's attention as only one man was called those last two. In fact, that was the same man who beat both Esdeath and Najenda! "I'm the man that both you and Najenda love dearly and promised to follow me even into the darkest pits of hell to save my race, the Dragon race!" the figure proclaimed as he finally reveals himself.

Esdeath gasped in shock at the figure, who was handsome beyond mortal comprehension. His hair was as if it was literally fashioned as the black night sky itself with a long ponytail attached to the back of his head. His face was angular giving him sharp features and enhancing his natural qualities. He was dressed in a black business suit with a white tie while wearing a long trenchcoat on top of it, but what really fascinated Esdeath were the rings around his fingers, but more importantly, it was his eyes that held her attention the most. His eyes were multi-colored with the right being a beautiful blood red crimson-like color that gave a mysterious radiance that could easily make anyone wither under his stare; this applies to both humans and supernatural beings; while his left eye was jet black, symbolizing the eyes of his mother, as if the literal power of a hurricane was held within them. And there was only ONE man who had such a unique eye color.

Her rapier clattered to the ground and tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly made her way towards the man, not caring about the deaths of all the other men around her, all while hoping beyond hope that he had finally returned to her. As she finally reaches him and upon feeling his warm skin, along with his very tough _scales_, her sense of touch told her that he was indeed real, and despite the Danger Beast blood screaming at her not to fight him, she didn't care as she embraced the man and vice versa.

"Essie, I'm back…" said Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, or often known as Dale Sunlight / Dominus / Masuta Satsujin-sha. Not a moment later, Esdeath kissed Dayo on the lips, surprising him before he returned the favor as they stood there, enjoying their moment as fire still spread around the campsite. Soon, they deepened their kiss as their tongues doing a sensual dance as Esdeath moaned throughout the experience.

(20 minutes later)

(Dayo's POV)

"Dayo…my Dayo…you've come back," Esdeath spoke, bubbling with so many happy emotions due to my return.

"Yeah, I did promise you that I would come back, and I always keep my promises," I said as I reached up and tenderly cupped Esdeath's cheek. The blue-haired beauty leaned into my touch and enjoyed every second of it as I was the only man allowed to touch her like this.

"Hmm. I know, and I never doubted you, even though we had a very bad beginning back then," Esdeath told me before looking at the dragon. "And by the way, I assume that there is a story behind your new looks, which I must say make you even sexier than before, and that dragon over there."

And indeed it was a story to tell. I've told Esdeath about how I became the new Master of three different places: The **Tomb of Nazarick**, the **Hanging Gardens of Babylon **in honor of my father, and the last one in honor of my mother, the **Infinity Empire**, and even began an academy to train people with Dragon attributes in the art of Dragon Magic, with a few personally selected by me to be taught **Dragon Slayer Magic**. Which also explains about the Dragon behind me. That Dragon is one of my 'brothers', **Natsu Dragneel**, known as the **Immortal Salamander** as I've found him after he lost his friends and family and how we became brothers and swore to stop Zeref Dragneel, as well as explaining about the extinction of the Dragon Race (This part Esdeath didn't like the most and screamed bloody murder), and how I was going to save the race, courtesy of the Mother Dragon. Although, there was one question on my mind…

"What happened to Najenda?"

"Well…" Esdeath began before telling me her story about what happened. Apparently, Najenda defected the Empire and formed **Night Raid**, a group of assassins that are part of the **Revolutionary Army** as their mission was to take down both the Prime Minister and the current **Emperor**. Also, there was the one man that I despise the most: Gwyn, my **stepfather**.

"This is going to be a problem…" I said to myself, but then, I had an idea, but it was going to be a HUGE gamble. "Listen, I have a proposal for you, and you may not like it, but hear me out…"

(5 minutes later)

"So you want me to be a part of your new Empire?" Esdeath surmised, easily taking in my idea. "Since it's you, you should already know my answer to such an offer, Dayo. You're the only man worthy of my love and affection. The only man worthy to be called my leader and lover. I'm yours and only yours in mind, body and soul."

"Then how about we prove it with a match and see if you really got stronger than the last fight," I said to her with a smirk. "But this time, how about we fight as dragons? Don't hold yourself back, give me everything you got as I wish to see the true power of my new General to see if you're worthy of serving me, a future King saving the Dragon Race."

This got Esdeath all fired up as her she began to touch the tattoo on her chest and at that moment, she began to transform in a white glow.

With the glow disappeared, she was now a dragon big enough to take on Natsu. Her body was like that of solidified water with her legs made from ice with jagged claw-like nails. What seems to be a blizzard has taken the forms of her wings. Its tail, shaped like a fan, seemed to be made from wind. She seems to have two whiskers coming from her snout and ended with a large tuff on each. Her eyes are now blue with ice-like slits. On her forehead is a strange 'Y' shaped sigil of ice. She then made a large roar as the ground around her froze instantly and the fires were quickly put out as the temperature began to drop to sub-arctic levels and causing an icing over effect in the campsite.

Her smile turned darker and more sadistic before she spoke, "Then let me educate you on why I'm feared as the Demon Ice General, the Ice Dragon Goddess, the Demon Ice Swordswoman, and most importantly, why I'm Esdeath, the granddaughter of the Ice Dragon King Hyourinmaru and the Wind Dragon Queen Grandeeney, as well as the daughter of the Water Dragon God Mercphobia and the Blizzard Dragon Queen Sindragosa! There is none worthier than I in serving in you, Dayo!"

As she revealed her true family lineage, I merely smiled before shifting myself into my own dragon form, which consisted of midnight purple scales and black eyes with feathered curved dragon wings, black claws and a human torso.

"Before we begin our battle, how about we take it elsewhere where no one will interrupt us?" I asked as a portal began to swallow us up. And as we prepared for battle, Esdeath's childhood memories resurfaced of a story her father once told her.

'_Some say that both one man and one dragon came from the Calamity War that happened millions of years ago from the dead to punish mankind for their sins, especially when it comes to Dragons. There was also the possibility that they rose from the pits of Tartarus to set the entire world on fire for harming and killing the Dragons._

'_For the enemies or people who loathe Dragons, destruction and death was all that awaited for them. Even the mightiest of warriors and strongest of Danger Beasts fled whenever they were spotted. The flames the dragons released were said to be as hot as both the sun itself and Amaterasu's flames, and merciless as the fires of Hell. Many tried to defeat them, but none had ever succeeded._

'_And if that wasn't bad enough, it was a losing battle from the start, because one of them went by many names: The Dragon of Destruction, The Crimson Scourge of Man and The Demonic Dragon. You may think that this is a Danger Beast, but it is not. It is a Pure-Blood Dragon that has gained immortality after one day that is now known as the 'Numar Tragedy' where that Dragon became immortal. He is known as the "Immortal Salamander", the Etherious Natsu Dragneel._

'_The other one was even worse. This man is the one who raised Natsu. Not only that, he is also considered to be the Hero of the Dragons, and is also immortal due to his father's blood. They say that he leads a powerful army that is so unshakable that they rarely lose any battles, even if they lost a majority of their men if it's even possible, and what's more, they don't let their powers and pride go over their heads. In fact, he has created countless sophisticated weapons at their disposal and even went one step further by giving some of the most brutal training mankind has ever seen, and even enhancing them with nanobots inside their bodies to make them superhuman, but only to those that are deemed worthy and loyal to their King. But the most important part of all is that he is able to gain full access to the __**Throne of Heroes**__ and can summon them, as well as other Dragons and Gods from other dimensions when he wants to._

'_However, it doesn't even stop there. He even possesses the legendary __**Banishing Shift**__ from a special friend from the Hero Clan that can send anything physical or magical to Zero Dimension. In other words, he can erase anything from existence. He even got training in the legendary Royal Realm, where the Soul King lives. In case you didn't know, the Soul King is the ruler of the Japanese afterlife employed by Amaterasu. The guards protecting him are called 'Squad 0' or 'The Royal Guard'. It is there that this man was given his own Holy Sword, forged using the Asauchi by Oetsu Nimaiya, who is known among the Shinto Gods as the 'God of the Sword'. He even managed to learn the famous 'Flash Step' as well as learning and copying the spells and combat styles of the Shinigami, which are Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido._

'_Those are just some of the powers I've told you, but I can tell you right now that all of those powers are nothing compared to the 4 Divine Dragons that truly defines him. When the Shinto Gods heard about that, they were on cloud nine, because the dragons haven't picked a host since the battle of the 50__th__ Demon Lord, the Demon King Solomon, and it has been over a million years since that battle and the dragons haven't picked a host since until now. So Amaterasu had trained this man to use the power of all 4 Dragons and his other powers to help one day prevent the Dragon Race from extinction, and to prevent another catastrophic war like the Calamity War from ever happening again. And all at the age of 14 at that, but he had to go through a LOT of hardships and obstacles during that time. 2 years later, he has now earned the title of the __**True Divine Dragon King of Heroes**__ that the Divine Dragons had given him through blood, sweat and tears. He now has a choice: He can be a destroyer of worlds, be a creator of worlds, be someone of peace or be someone of glory. In the end, he chose all four because he is both a creator and a destroyer. A man who seeks peace and glory as well, and for the sake of his race._

'_He is definitely not a normal dragon. In fact, he is considered a freak of nature; an abomination; a Hybrid of Demigod, Demon, Angel and Dragon, but most of all, he's…'_

"…the man I love," Esdeath finished as she said that part to herself before we fell into the pit.

And within 3 days, the Empire would soon begin to meet its most vicious battle ever! A battle that was already decided before it even went to its planning stage.

(3 days later)

** At Night Raid Headquarters **

(3rd-Person POV)

The assassination group of the Revolutionary Army, known as **Night Raid**, were currently meeting right now in the main room. **Najenda Lucifer**, a silver-haired beauty with an eyepatch on her right eye and a prosthetic right arm, a descendant of the original Great Satan Lucifer, the wielder of **Vortex**, the Silver Heavenly Dragon of Absorption, former General of the **Empire** and the leader of Night Raid, was sitting in her usual spot, smoking on a cigar. Around her were the members of Night Raid: **Akame Himejima**, a black-haired, red eyed young girl and one of their strongest members, and half **Fallen Angel**. **Leone**, a young buxom blonde nekomata with revealing clothing. **Sheele**, a young klutzy but deadly woman with long purple hair and glasses. **Mine**, a short, petite young girl with long pink hair tied in twin-tails on both sides of her head. **Lubbock**, a young man with green hair and wearing goggles. And finally, the most recent member, **Tatsumi**, a young man with brown hair and green eyes and the new wielder of the Teigu, **Incursio**.

Not too long ago, that Teigu was handed off by **Bulat**, who was a former soldier of the Empire as he was a tall muscular man with a heart-shaped pompadour that almost makes him look like a delinquent. The reason why was because he sadly died from the attack of the Three Beasts, where Liver poisoned him to death. Tatsumi looked at the sword with a heavy heart as he liked Bulat and even considered him as a brother. He was going to make sure that his death won't be in vain.

"The reason why I called you all here was because I have just received some startling news from HQ, regarding General Esdeath," Najenda explained as her wound winced a bit at the name of that woman whom she and a certain man fought and lost her eye and arm in the process.

The atmosphere in the room quickly soured down in a hurry. Any news related to the Empire's strongest was almost never good. Even Tatsumi, who had just learned of this woman, knew that she was bad news.

Leone asked, "What about her? She's already subdued the Northern Tribes, right?"

"Indeed she did," Najenda answered. "However, shortly after that, her army's camp was attacked and promptly destroyed. None of her members have survived and Esdeath herself is currently missing."

And she soon received the reaction she was expecting; her subordinates had shocked looks on their faces, followed by voices yelling out at the same time.

"What?! How is that possible?! No, more importantly, who would be crazy enough to attack and kill Esdeath and her army?!" Mine asked (more like, demanded).

"Do we have confirmation of her death?" Akame asked. If Esdeath was truly dead, then this would be a fantastic boost of morale for the Revolutionary Army and greatly demoralize the Empire.

"Unfortunately, we neither know if she's dead or alive," Najenda replied to Akame's question. "As for who and/or what, attacked her, was an unknown creature and a shady man. We don't know who the man was, but if our scouts were accurate, we may know that it was…the Demonic Dragon known as E.N.D."

"E.N.D.?!" Tatsumi cried out in surprise and a hint of fear. "Are you serious? As in the THE Great Demon Lord (of Danger Beasts?) E.N.D.? I thought it was just a myth!"

The rest also had surprised looks on their faces…well, except for Mine, who was completely confused.

"Eh? Who is this E.N.D.? I've never heard of him," she said before looking at Tatsumi. "Probably something only a country bumpkin knows of."

This earned a glare from Tatsumi.

"Actually, I've heard of it too, back from my time as an Assassin for the **Grigori**," Akame commented, earning a surprise look from Mine.

"A lot of the old hags and geezers from the slums tell stories of the same thing," Leone followed.

"It's even mentioned in a lot of books related to the Empire, especially historical ones," Lubbock revealed. "E.N.D. is a popular story among the armies, both the Empire and the Revolutionary Army."

This earned a nod from Najenda, backing it up.

"Well, I've never heard of E.N.D.," Sheele said, but everyone knew that she would probably forget.

Deciding to explain the story of E.N.D., as well as the special place that E.N.D. calls home, Najenda began. "As you know, Danger Beasts are unique creatures and are usually a danger to society, hence the name. There are classifications for Danger Beasts to represent their threat level, with the weakest to strongest being Delta, Gamma, Beta and Alpha-class, respectively. Above that is Ultra-class, Danger Beasts that are so powerful, that you would have to be insane to go up against them. Many Teigus were constructed from the bodies of Ultra-class Danger Beasts. There is also, supposedly, another class above that one, which is called Zenith-class, with little information on those types, except that they are stronger than Ultra-class. But legend has it that at the top of the food chain is Omega-Class, which only belongs to Dragons. They may not be Danger Beasts, but they are considered to be the incarnate of natural disasters, or even Gods. And the only one to occupy that class, based on its sheer-power alone, is E.N.D., a gigantic dragon whose flames are so hot, it is equal to the Sun. However, it is best to know that it is NOT a Danger Beast, just a powerful Dragon that can even fear many Gods alike. No more, no less. It is also theorized that E.N.D. is affiliated with… **The Great Tomb of Nazarick**."

"Nazarick?" the others asked while Mine fainted from hearing too much information, while Tatsumi appeared quite smug since it was payback for her comment earlier and from the night before when he didn't know about Zank the Executioner after the guy appeared in the Capital.

"Yes. Legend also says that 1,000 years ago, when the Empire was still young, E.N.D. came from that dungeon, among other Danger Beasts from the same direction, and they all attacked the Empire. It took the combine effort of all of the original 48 Teigu wielders to simply drive them away. In fact, they even tried to attack the dungeon and destroy the beast right then and there, but they were quickly rebelled. Time and time again, they tried again, but they all failed. But despite not conquering that dungeon, its image is used as the Empire's symbol, as a testament that the Empire reigns over all other nations. There are also cults that worship Nazarick. However, the dungeon has disappeared and its whereabouts are unknown, and is soon forgotten."

Silence took over the room for a good 30 minutes as everyone digested the information.

(30 minutes later)

When all of that got into their heads, Tatsumi broke the silence and asked, "So…what does this mean for us? The Revolutionary Army, that is?"

Najenda took out her cigar and let out a sigh and answered, "Well, with Esdeath's disappearance, this is a good opportunity for us to assault the Empire, and if we're lucky, the other forces such as the Western Army will attack at the same time as our own forces do, effectively surrounding the Empire's Capital. Plus, moral amongst the Empire's forces will probably lower, throwing the Capital into chaos and quicken our forces' advance with fewer casualties. However, we must remain vigilant as we do not fully know of Esdeath's fate. Plus, we'll still be taking in assassination jobs, so remain on your toes, understood?"

[YES, BOSS!] everyone replied at once.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, a large explosion occurred as everyone literally jumped up in surprise. The ceiling of the room shook a bit from the rumble of the explosion, too.

"W-What the hell?!" Leone cried as she tried to balance herself.

"Are we under attack?" Tatsumi asked.

As Akame quickly and recovered to look outside the window…

"No, you are not under attack," a new voice said.

…she had to double back as she and the others looked at the door, where the voice was heard. Everyone took out their Teigus and prepared for battle.

**BLAM!**

As the door was destroyed, everyone quickly upped their guards and prepared for the worst…

"Hello!" said the new voice, causing everyone to widen their eyes. It was a black-colored human, whose face is covered in a mask, carrying a large black bag.

"Who are you?! And how did you find this place?!" Najenda asked as they all aimed their weapons at him.

"Oh dear….let me see….Ah! Now, I remember!" the masked man pondered before remembering something important. "Najenda, isn't it? How's that eyepatch and right arm going? I hope the pain that I've given has healed long enough."

Everyone gasped at that, especially Najenda, who widened her eyes as she suddenly remembers that very battle that took out her eye and arm…

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 9 years ago)

BLAM!

"AHHH!"

That scream belonged to Najenda, who just got punched hard by a man that is shadowed in silhouette, but the fist he had held was golden and it has **6 Colored Stones** on it. However, the punch was SO hard, that it actually forced her right eye to pop off the back of her head.

"Is that all the Silver Dragon has to offer?" he asked, obviously feeling disappointed about the outcome of the match. "At least she was able to put up a better fight than you."

The person he was referring to was none other than Esdeath, who was on the floor, badly bruised and beaten up and even suffered a collapsed lung, 2 broken legs, and a nasty scar on her stomach.

"You should've realized by now that the Empire, mainly the **Prime Minister**, is using you and the others for his gain. He's corrupting this very place, leading into poverty, drug abuse, and gang violence that has laid waste among these citizens. Heck, he's even taking one step by using the power of the Dragons as his own! If you don't find a way on how to bring the Prime Minister down, then it won't be long until you become corrupted yourself! And the irony of this is that you are a **Devil**, a descendant of the original Great Satan Lucifer at that! If he saw you right now, he would kill you where you stand!"

That last part certainly took a big blow to her pride, but it did manage to bring some sense into her.

"Let this be a lesson on who you want to challenge, and who you should really put your trust into," he told her before…

SLICE!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…slicing her right arm off completely.

"I suggest that you both get stronger, because when I return, I hope that you made the right choice, and if not, you will be dead the moment you see me again."

And with that, the man quickly vanishes before the Imperial soldiers found both Esdeath and Najenda. These 2 ladies were completely demolished by this man, and it only took 18 seconds to take down Esdeath, and 11 seconds to take down Najenda, who by the way, was in her **Balance Breaker** form at the time.

As they were taken to the clinic, Najenda Lucifer had a lot to think about after what that man said. In fact, after looking at the recent actions of the Prime Minister, that lead her, alongside many others, to deflect the Empire and formed the Revolutionary Army that is still here today.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

(Dayo's POV)

"Wait a minute…you are…" Najenda asked, eyes widened as I took off a part of my mask.

"It's about time, Najenda. I was the one who gave you a good beatdown that day," I revealed, making her heart jump as she blushes at my appearance.

The other girls had slight blushes before Akame realizes the current situation that they are in.

"You were the one who defeated Najenda?!" Akame asked as she and the others kept aiming their weapons at me.

"Stop, everyone," Najenda quickly interfered. "He was the one that led us here to this point. He's not a threat. It's because of him that we've formed the Revolutionary Army, including this group, Night Raid, although indirectly."

As soon as she said that, some looked at me to see if I'm lying. Luckily, Leone, with her senses of Senjutsu, can sense that I was telling the truth. At that, everyone dismissed their weapons, while Najenda suddenly tackled me in a tight hug.

"H-Huh?!" I asked as I looked at Najenda, who does one of the rarest things ever; she was crying.

"T-Thank you for teaching me an important lesson that day," she whispered. "If it wasn't for you, we could've been such dark people, or even worse…"

The others were watching us with caution at this sudden intimate moment while Lubbock glared at me in jealousy.

"Well, at least you've gotten stronger, as promised," I said to her. "That means that I don't get to kill you then."

At that moment, the others got their weapons back out, just in case.

"Oh, and by the way, I would love to stay and chat with you guys so I can get to know you all a little bit better, but I'm afraid that we don't have a lot of time. Now, in case you were wondering about the explosions earlier, that was some of my soldiers taking some of the spies and the Imperial Soliders approximately 5 miles from here," I told them.

Lubbock gasped at that. "That's in my security perimeter! How the hell did my wires not pick up on it?"

"That's because I **enhanced **them a bit and activated at my disposal," I answered, earning gasps from them.

"H-How did you know that?" Tatsumi asked.

"I've been in war before, and I know a lot of places where people can set up traps, and while some are very well done, there's always room for improvement."

"Then what about that big bag over there?" Mine asked as she pointed the big black bag that almost covered a good portion of the room.

"Ah, yes! This is one of the main reasons why I'm here. Now, I'm going to warn you," I said to them with seriousness. "DO NOT attack them. AT ALL. You understand?"

The aura I gave them told them if they disobeyed me, they will be dead and they will not even know it. Leone notices this immediately, and much to both her excitement and shame, it was…arousing.

'J-Just who is this guy?!' she thought, holding back her urges.

As soon as I dissipated my aura, I soon went into the bag, untied the knot, and the first person coming out of the bag shocked everyone to its very core!

They all tried to take out their Teigus, but Najenda quickly dismisses that, but they all had their doubts, and for good reason.

The first person that came out of the bag was none other than…

"Esdeath?!"

That's right. It was the Empire's strongest general, Esdeath, and for Najenda, it was a sickening sense of Déjà vu. She was once again beaten up, battered and bruised, just like what happened 9 years ago.

"In fact, now that I think about it, why do I smell a Fallen Angel and a Nekomata here?" I asked, earning gasps from everyone, except for Akame and Leone, who both tensed up as I looked at them. They were now curious on how I got this much information.

This is because I've already done some research on the Revolutionary Army and its sub-factions and the members involved, and what their main goal is.

"You are not wrong about that," Najenda admitted. "Akame is a Fallen Angel, and Leone is a Nekomata."

The others gasped as they all didn't know about this.

"Why did you have to tell them that?" Leone asked.

"He already knows who we are judging by our scent," Najenda answered. "But what I would like to know is how, or more like, why is Esdeath doing here? And tied up at that?"

"Now, we're heading to the meaty part, huh?" I asked. "About time. Well, I can assure you right now, that Esdeath no longer belongs to the Empire."

"WHAT?!" the others asked.

"This could all be a trap," Akame told them.

"Not really," I quickly responded as I held Esdeath's unconscious face. "Look at her."

When they did, they were surprised that Esdeath's eyes were hollow, as if she has faced one of the most horrific things she has ever seen, which is very rare from Najenda's view.

"That is the sign that she has now notices that she has been deceived the entire time. She also learned from me of a terrible dark secret that the Empire was hiding from her and from the rest of you," I said to them, earning gasps from the others.

Obviously, some of them were not convinced.

"I don't believe her," Mine grumbled. "In fact, I don't trust her. Not after all of the things she and her foolish army did."

The others had to agree on that. They just couldn't start trusting one of their former enemies just because of a change-of-heart, or being beaten up to a pulp…

Not to mention that there were others inside the bag, where I was heading to.

"Of course you don't. It would be extremely foolish if you did," I agreed. "Trust, like respect, is earned, not given. Only fools would give trust blindly."

Mine was thankful for the support and was fighting the big victory grin that threatened to appear on her face.

Some of the others were offended, but they knew that I was talking about the truth, and I was going to prove to them that Esdeath was going to be trustworthy.

"So, if we take in your words, that also means that we shouldn't trust you either, since you haven't done anything that grants you our trust," Akame retorted realizing that my words apply to myself.

Najenda wanted to remind them that I just defeated Esdeath and left her unconscious and probably saved hundreds of lives in the process now that she's no longer a threat.

"Of course, you shouldn't," I replied back, catching them off guard. "I never said that you should give me your trust, nor did I ask for it. And besides, we do have one thing in common: To take down the Empire, as they have made an enemy out of me."

That's when they all realized that I was only here to deal with my own enemies.

"And one more thing…." I said to them as I revealed the rest of the contents inside the bag, making them gasp at more people coming out of the bag, but for Akame, it was a little more….personal. "Here was the team that could've taken you down, the **Jaegers**. The moment they saw me and one of my companions, they surrendered immediately. However, my companion did kill 2 of these numbskulls for not complying."

They looked at the group and can tell that they are also unconscious and won't be waking up anytime soon.

First is a fairly muscular young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes. Like Tatsumi, he also has a cowlick. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. The scarf is said to be his symbol of justice. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. He carries his Teigu on his back most of the time. This is **Wave**.

Second is a young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. His name is **Run**.

Seriously? Run? Wave? Who named these men?

Moving on, next up is a girl who was extremely weird as she has a weird sense of "justice". She is a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. She wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. She was typically seen in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor. She is **Seryu Ubiquitous**.

The final one was one that makes Akame feel very…nauseous. The reason why? It's because she's her younger sister, **Kurome Himejima**, a former member of the Grigori. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes.

"Now, you should all be thankful that I was able to confront them first before you all did," I said to them. "The other two, **Bols** and **Dr. Stylish**, were killed in brutal fashion since they tried to resist arrest."

Many of them were wondering how I managed to take down one of the Empire's armies, but then suddenly…

A new voice was heard, via the **Message** ability.

'Yes, what can you tell me?' I asked.

[We have gotten word from **Dragon Caller Sonia**. All the forces are in place. With your word, the attack shall begin.]

Everyone was confused about the conversation until Najenda's eyes went wide-open at what I was about to do.

"Wait a minute….Are you actually planning to attack the Empire?!" she asked, earning gasps from everyone in the room. Well, the ones who are awake, that is.

"T-That is suicide!" Lubbock quickly stated. "The Empire is heavily fortified. Trying to attack the Empire will require a LOT of troops, planning and patience. You-"

"If you think that I came here without enough troops or a plan, then you're delusional," I cut Lubbock off quickly. I already got everything I needed. All that's missing is a massage from either Sonia or Albedo. "Also, if you want to learn about the darkest secret of the Empire, and if you want to see people actually get peace, then let me do my work. If you want the Empire, then you can have it for all I care."

That left everyone agape as they soon realized that I was only here to take care of the enemies of the Empire, namely, the Emperor and the Prime Minister himself. The rest would be up to them. This also left with mixed reactions, especially Najenda. True, they can have the Empire if they succeeded, but it left such a bitter taste in their mouths to get the spoils of someone else's hard work. A good example of that is seeing Esdeath and her army defeated in my hands.

"Tell Sonia and the other Dragons to go ahead and start early if they desire. If by chance that there are some Dragon Emperors around, bring them there as well. The attack shall begin now, send the word."

[Understood.] the mysterious voice replied and soon, the link was cut off.

"Well, I better get going. The Empire is going down tonight," I said to them as I began to leave.

"W-Wait!" Tatsumi yelled as I stopped. "A-Are you sure that you are going to attack the Empire? There are hundreds of thousands of civilians in the crossfire, and they could all be hurt!"

"Good thinking there, buddy. That's why I planned ahead, and some of my soldiers are already evacuating the citizens out of there. They will be heading your way. I suggest that some of you stay put to help the poor citizens in need. And if they try to deceive you, don't hesitate to kill them. It's their choice, not yours."

The others certainly knew that because they had to kill some people that befriended before, only to reveal their 'true colors', which is usually corrupted, thanks to the Empire.

"Two more things I need to tell you all before I go. Each captive each have a **black collar** attached to them that is triggered by their emotions, and should they lie at anytime, the collar will **explode**, along with their heads, so you don't have to worry about them. The last thing I will tell you are these words: A king who hides behind his men while they fight his for him is no king at all," I finished before putting my mask back on and then walking to the door, where a portal of darkness and golden energy appeared in front of me.

Everyone in Night Raid silently watched as I entered the portal before it vanishes. They all knew that I was joining the front lines, and that there was wisdom in my words. They can tell that I've been a Ruler for quite some time if they took in what I said.

**BOOM!**

(3rd-Person POV)

Suddenly, another large explosion occurred, but this time, it was from the Empire that was in the distance. The fire started appearing on the outskirts as they all looked out of the window to see Dayo's soldiers advance to the Empire. All the while, the Revolutionary Army, caught off-guard, quickly see citizens from the Empire rushing to them. They were being evacuated, just as Dayo said.

What's more, it's the soldiers that Dayo has that brings a big surprise to them. They were wearing bone-like armor equipped with a blue cape. Each and everyone of them were holding a sword, but the most notable feature was that they all looked more…demonic. (Dark Undead Knight)

But that's not all. In the sky were some Dragons, but some were immortal, mineral-based beings which serves as leaders of the Path of the Dragon covenant. Those were the **Everlasting Dragons**, ancient dragons that are so powerful, that they could be on par with the Heavenly Dragons themselves.

While some of the Undead soldiers were taking the citizens to safety to the Revolutionary Army, much to the surprise of everyone, knowing that they like to kill enemies without any regard of human life, others went through to the Empire, killing some of the Imperial Soldiers, and even managed to created open Entrances, and they kept advancing forward, while Dragons from above waste no time in attacking and set a few buildings on fire.

Seeing this, Najenda realized that Dayo had hidden his men around the entire Empire and told them to attack at once, cornering the Imperial Soldiers and quietly evacuating the citizens in the process. She and the others had to admit that this was a SOLID plan, especially since it was unexpected.

Not only that, but Esdeath and her main army are incapacitated, meaning that for the Revolutionary Army, this was the moment that they've been waiting for all this time!

"Everyone!" Najenda called out as they all got her attention. "This man has given us a golden opportunity! To finally bring down the corrupted Empire and finally regain its former glory! We're going to head out for the big battle in 5 minutes! Mine and Sheele, you two are to stay here and keep an eye on Esdeath and the others. We'll also send out 1500 soldiers and the other sub-factions as well! The others will stay here to look over the citizens!"

"Boss…what are you planning?" Leone asked, even though she knew the answer.

Najenda sighed before looking at Leone. "Let's face it. This war isn't going anywhere and both sides could lose at the end. What we need is something to finally tip the scale on our side."

She then glanced at her former colleague, still out of it.

"If this man, the one who had beaten me 9 years ago, did this to Esdeath and her army, then I can trust him. He indirectly created the Revolutionary Army. Now, he could finally help us all bring the change that we desperately need to end this war once and for all!"

As much as it pains them to admit, many of them knew that Najenda was right. Even with Esdeath out of commission, both sides were on equal terms at this point.

The Revolutionary Army might have had numbers because the majority of them want to stop the corruption of the Empire, but the Empire had strength because of Esdeath and many Teigu users.

Anything can still happen. They needed insurance of victory, and Najenda apparently believed that it could be Dayo, or Supreme King Dale as he calls it.

One of the soldiers of the Revolutionary Army came inside and said, "The troops are ready. With your word, we shall leave."

Najenda nodded and replied, "Very well. Tell them we're leaving now."

Akame can tell from the look that Najenda had. It's something she did when she wasn't changing her mind. But right now, her thoughts are on her sister and the rest of the Jaegers, and what to do with them, but the black collars on their necks reminded them that they will be no longer a threat as long as they were telling the truth. One lie is all it takes to end their lives right there and then.

"Excuse me, boss," Akame said to her superior. "I would like to stay here as well and keep an eye on my sister."

"That's fine," Najenda replied. "In fact, you'll also do well in protecting the wounded citizens, if there are any, as that is our primary priority. The secondary priority is to keep an eye on Esdeath and her team, and confiscate their Teigus as a precaution. Also, I'll be joining the battle as well."

They were surprised when Najenda said that.

"A king who hides behind his men while they fight his war for him is no king at all," she said, repeating Dayo's words, making a smile and a small blush appear on her face. This brought smiles upon the faces of the others, especially for Tatsumi. Honestly, Najenda admired those words and found them nothing but the truth.

"Then I'll be coming as well," said a new voice as they all tensed up as they realized that it was Esdeath who said that. "And don't you worry. I've already defected the Empire, but only after my beloved beat me. In fact, he has given me quite the shock from the fact that the Empire was hiding a big secret behind my back."

"Is that so?" Najenda asked.

"It's THAT bad," she replied. "Now, knowing that I cannot be trusted, I want to show you all that I, Esdeath Partas, no longer belongs to the Empire. I…want to earn your trust."

The others were cautious but Najenda nodded as they all proceeded outside to meet up with the others, where some obviously wanted Esdeath dead, but Najenda ignored their requests.

"OK, everyone, listen up!" Najenda shouted, forcing them to be quiet. "Esdeath has 'surrendered' and has given us a full 'map' of the Empire! Some other forces are already attacking the Empire as we speak, and the citizens are on our way here to be evacuated safely! Now, our main targets are the Prime Minister and the Emperor themselves, as well as any Imperial soldiers that gets in our way! The other creatures are our allies. You are NOT to attack them. Is that understood?"

[YES, LADY NAJENDA!] the soldiers confirmed in unison.

The Night Raid commander nodded as she looked back at the Empire that has now become a battlefield. Not wasting any more time, the Army proceeds to march their way towards the **Capital**, where the Prime Minister and the Emperor lie hiding.

** At the Empire **

(5 minutes before the surprise attack)

**The Empire** is a superpower that has lasted for over 1000 years, boasting vast territories and resources. Its capital city is enormous, covering roughly 200,000 sq. kilometers, and is encircled on all sides by a huge wall. The capital's various districts are separated by large canals in which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital, the country seems to be mostly rural with an unknown number of cities and villages spread throughout. The exact size of the Empire itself has yet to be revealed. Three other countries border the Empire to the north, south, and west, which are **Arc Strada**, **Zhcted**, and **Brune**, respectively while the Empire's eastern boundary is the coastline of a great ocean.

Now, at its founding, the Empire had nearly limitless resources and some of the best minds in the world, with the First Emperor having absolute authority. At some point during this period the Emperor, wishing to ensure that his nation would last forever, ordered the creation of the **Teigu**. These weapons greatly increased the power of the Empire's military and it is heavily implied that their introduction resulted in a great surge of imperial expansionism.

Several hundred years later the Empire experienced a huge civil war with its neighbor, Zhcted against the legendary **Black Dragon King** and seven renowned **Vanadis** as its protectors. Vanadis is a female warrior whose powers and position is second to the King of Zhcted. Usually considered as Zhcted's living icons and deities, Vanadis often plays as a supreme military officer and nobility to keep the kingdom safe from any enemy threats. They rumored to be so powerful that their powers could even rivaled to the Heavenly Dragons themselves. Little has been revealed about it, but it is known that almost half of the Teigu were lost during this conflict as a result.

400 years ago, the emperor of that era decided to create his own Teigu. The weapons that were produced from this effort, however, were in no way a match for the Teigu and came to be called **Shingu** instead. The Shingu were then sealed away and they are not known to have been used until the formation the Assassination Squad to be utilized.

Nowadays, the Empire's at a rapid decline. This is largely due to the ascension of the current Prime Minister, **Honest**, who cares only for his own pleasure.

Honest is a round, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He often sports a sinister, toothy grin whenever he is plotting something nefarious. He wears a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois.

In fact, he is its secondary ruler, manipulating the young and naive **Emperor**, who's nothing more but a figurehead, to do everything his way.

His time has been marked by an increase in government corruption, an economic recession, eroding public order, rampant poverty and great dissatisfaction amongst the people. As a result of the Prime Minister's excesses, there have been numerous uprisings from both inside and outside the Empire that have had to be put down by force. In addition, there have been many defections from the Imperial military, including several generals, and one certain man that has indirectly led to the birth of the Revolutionary Army, a group dedicated to the Empire's total overthrow with Night Raid.

And right now, he is enjoying a five-star course, having the food all to himself, of course, with the Emperor, and its actual ruler, **Lord Gwyn**, the Lord of Sunlight, by his side.

The Emperor is a young boy with green shoulder-length hair which is braided on the sides and green eyes. He wears a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle, as well as a large headdress. He also carries a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it. Being only a child, the Emperor is immensely naive and blindly trusting in the Prime Minister, who is using him as a puppet to do whatever he wants. Constantly under the watchful gaze of his "most trusted adviser", the Emperor's perception of morality has become warped as he is incapable of discerning right from wrong, believing that all he does is for the good of the Empire. He obediently listens to Honest without question and asks for his approval in the decisions he has made, as shown when he sentenced a man to death for being against some of the decided political measures he had taken.

Lord Gwyn wears an impressive set of royal drapes, with gold bands on his arms, and a crown atop his head. On his feet are what appear to be a form of moccasins and anklets, and he wields a greatsword imbued with the power of light and of the First Flame, which he uses to adequate effect. His face is that of an aged man with calm eyes, and he has an impressively long, grey beard and hair of the same nature. However, he appears to be Hollow, evident by his haggard appearance, charred skin and missing eyes.

And right now, he was at the balcony, looking down at his own people, some scared for their life, while others are trying find food and shelter. He hated it. Every single moment of it, and yet, he could only sigh at this. As long as the secret is kept safe, the deal between him and Honest still stands. But the one thing he really does regret the most is about banishing his own **stepson**.

"Son….if you can hear me….I'm sorry…." Gwyn sighed wistfully, but he, the Emperor and Honest were not prepared for what's about to happen next.

In fact, as he was about to leave the balcony to join the others, he couldn't help but feel that something BAD was about to happen. However, he decided to shrug it off.

It would be the last mistake he'll ever make, and that will go for the Emperor and Prime Minister Honest, too.

"My Lords!" a new voice yelled as he rushed through the door. Gwyn, Honest and the Emperor all looked at the Captain of Gwyn's four most trustworthy and loyal knights. **Ornstein **the Dragonslayer. His golden armor was made to resemble a lion and was imbued with the power of lightning. It is said that his lugged spear could slice a boulder in two.

Honest was very cross at his having his dinner interrupted. "What do you want, Ornstein?! We're hoping that this is of utmost importance!"

The Dragonslayer then caught his breath and straightened himself. He then began to speak.

"My deepest apologies, my Lords and Prime Minister, but we've found out something horrific."

Gwyn was beginning to get impatient. "Then what is it? We don't have much time for games!"

The Dragonslayer flinched a little, but answered quickly nonetheless.

"We've just learned that General Esdeath has rebelled against us and has learned her true origin as a Dragon!"

At that moment, the whole room went silent. Everyone (except Gwyn) had their eyes widened at this shocking piece of information.

"W-What did you just say?" the Emperor silently asked.

"S-She has defected against us and is now with the Revolutionary Army, and somehow has managed to break out the 'curse' and now knows that she is a Dragon. But that's not all! The Everlasting Dragons are back, my Lords, and they are stronger than ever now, and they too, are assisting with the Revolutionary Army, and they're heading this way!" Ornstein reported quickly.

Honest gritted his teeth in anger as he found out that his manipulation on Esdeath has broken off. He had to ask to make sure that he wasn't hearing things.

"Are you sure, knight?" Honest asked. "Are you absolutely sure that our General has betrayed us, and are you sure that those '_things_' are back!?"

"Yes, Prime Minister! It is all true!" Ornstein quickly replied.

The whole room went quiet again. What Gwyn didn't know was that Honest was cursing at himself for telling Gwyn that Esdeath is completely 'human'. He's hoping that he doesn't get caught red-handed. For now, he was off the hook when the Lord of Sunlight spoke up.

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"They've just destroyed the South entrance, and all of the guards and soldiers there have died. No survivors," Ornstein answered. "Also, some of their forces are evacuating the citizens out of there and back to their campsite."

The Emperor was at a complete loss of words, while Honest banged the table in fury, dropping plates to the ground in the process. Also, Gwyn was surprised, but also enraged. Surprised that the Everlasting Dragons are back. Enraged because they've destroyed the South Entrance, and without Esdeath and her army, the enemy forces could easily break in!

Both Gwyn and Honest knew that they couldn't and can't accept this. They needed to end this madness at once…by making sure that **EVERY** last one of these damn reptiles are killed, and to punish the people who are trying to escape. And they were certainly going to punish Esdeath for betraying them.

They also knew that they needed help. Help from the other Lords of Cinders. As well as **that**. Gwyn just left, surprising the Dragonslayer.

"M-My Lord?" Ornstein asked doubtfully. Gwyn just kept going and didn't stop while Honest began to follow him and told the Emperor to come along as well. Before heading to the door, Gwyn did say one thing to his knight.

"Ready the soldiers. And if need be, we're also to going to get…the **Ultimate Teigu** online as well. We're going to end this madness once and for all."

And with that, Honest, Gwyn and the Emperor are out of sight and out of the room. The Dragonslayer then looked down at the floor, where most of the food and the broken plates are. Sighing, 'he' took off his 'helmet', allowing **her **long red hair to have some fresh air.

"Oh, my lord," Ornstein said to herself. "If only you would have listened to your father, then maybe, just maybe, we could be together. It's been 3 years now…"

She then put her helmet back on and left to gather the remaining soldiers as Gwyn ordered her to. On the way, she bumped into someone else.

"Are you okay, Captain?" the new voice asked as Ornstein looked up and saw her '_brother_' in arms. He has his face hidden with helmet, his armor looking putrefied due to the encounter with the Chosen Undead in the Abyss, oozing an aura of darkness. His crippled arm is likely the result of him halting the spread from devouring his wolf companion by means of a now missing shield. He possesses a greatsword that has also been consumed, yet is still far from ineffective. He is also one of Lord Gwyn's four knights, **Artorias **the Abysswalker.

Ornstein can tell that from the voice 'he' made, Artorias is also a girl as well. Ornstein got up and looked at her teammate and said, "I'm fine. Now if you would excuse me, I need to gather the soldiers."

And with that, the Dragonslayer left. And not a moment too soon.

**BOOM!**

The Dragonslayer will have to double her efforts, because she and the others didn't know was that Dayo's forces were already here.

** At the Imperial Palace Coliseum **

Two Revolutionary Army spies managed to penetrate the arena and from a grate built into the stairs leading down one of the walkways of the spectator stands, horror-filled expressions were on their faces when they witnessed to the creation of something truly terrifying.

"I-Impossible…they could actually do that?!" sputtered one spy with a stutter as they saw a woman speaking with the Prime Minister and the Emperor.

The woman the spies were seeing is a Banshee, or an Undead Elf. She has medium-length blonde hair, red eyes with black lines streaming down her face that marks her "tears", has blue skin, elf ears, and is wearing protective armor, and wields a bow and a ton of arrows behind her back. Known as the former Warchief of the Horde and former supreme ruler of the Forsaken, one of the most powerful factions of undead on **Azeroth**, also referred to as "the Dark Lady" and "the Banshee Queen", and a former blood-elf hunter, this is **Lady Sylvanas Windrunner**. She has gone from many challenges, including winning battles, many betrayals, and even becoming an Undead, thanks to the **Lich King**. During an earlier war, she bravely defended Quel'Thalas from a Scourge invasion led by the death knight Arthas Menethil. Ultimately, however, Sylvanas fell in battle. Rather than honor the ranger-general with a quick death, Arthas ripped out her soul and transformed it into a banshee: a cunning and vengeful agent of the Lich King empowered by hate.

When the Lich King's control over his minions weakened, Sylvanas broke away from her tyrannical master's control and reclaimed her body. Vowing to avenge her death, Sylvanas gathered other renegade undead and set out to wage war against the Scourge. Thus it was that the Forsaken came to be, with Sylvanas as their queen. Under Sylvanas' command, the Forsaken joined the Horde and later helped bring about the Lich King's fall in the frozen wastes of Northrend. She seeks a higher purpose for a people who have already died once.

Yet many challenges still lay ahead for Sylvanas. After an uprising within her ranks that killed other members of the Horde, the banshee queen is now mistrusted by many of her allies. However, luck and redemption would soon shine on her sooner than expected as she and her comrades came across Esdeath and her army, and it turns out that it was a very intense battle, much closer than what Esdeath would've thought that it was a giveaway for her, and she saw Sylvanas as a potential comrade for the Empire. With persuasion, (and with Honest's 'magic') Sylvanas and the others who are still loyal to her are now part of the Empire, and Sylvanas soon became one of Lord Gwyn's Four Knights as an Assassin, alongside with Ornstein, the Dragonslayer, the legendary Knight, Artorias the Abysswalker, and **Hawkeye Gough**, commander of the Dragonslayers.

And right now, she and her new army from the Forsaken filled the entire floor, and to make them even more dangerous, aside from the huge lances they wielded as they've acquired new and more powerful weapons, covering their body was full-body armor made entirely out of Sylvanas' ultra-dense bones, thanks to an earlier surgery and some 'drugs' to make her stronger, turning them into literal mobile bunkers.

"Undead soldiers…can these actually substitute for regular infantry?!" the other spy asked with a whisper.

Unfortunately, they weren't quiet enough as Sylvanas turned her head and looked straight back at them as the spies reared back like they had just been stabbed with a knife through the heart. Before they could run and high-tail out of there, two arrows came out of nowhere and hit the spies' head at almost the speed of light! The two dead spies soon fell to the ground, where everyone could see them.

"So it seems we had unwanted guests," Sylvanas said as she had those two arrows from her bow, but thanks to the Empire's experimental research, she can hear everything from 2 miles where she stands and can now react quickly in less than .10 seconds.

"Excellent, excellent! Those lab results are doing very nicely for a strong test subject like you," Honest remarked happily with a smile on his face. "If warm bodies are what we lack, then we can just create more undead soldiers with your blood and numerous experiments! This is unprecedented!"

"Indeed, Prime Minister. Our enemies will have no idea what to do against them, and since I already have my men battling the unknown allies and more stationed at the Imperial Guard, I believe that we're ready to strike back."

"There's actually one thing left to do," the Prime Minister said before he turned around and kneeled before the Emperor as the small child was looking down on him from his miniature throne. "Your Majesty, do us all the honor of using….the "**Ultimate Teigu**". The Rebel Armies would be rendered speechless at the very sight of it, and with its power, they won't stand a chance."

"So the time…has finally come?" the Emperor asked as he quickly glanced at Sylvanas, who nodded her head in approval.

"Yes…after being upgraded, so to speak. This will be done by none other than the greatest alchemic and scientific minds at our disposal. The same ones who have upgraded our General and her army as it has reached an unfathomable level of strength."

The Emperor was deeply concerned about this, but he was still unaware of the treachery Honest had committed, and when he plastered a smile on his face, he returned to standing up before him as he cleared his throat.

"You have nothing to be concerned about, your Highness. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"O-Okay…" the Emperor answered doubtfully as he was helped out of his throne by Sylvanas as she escorted him out of the arena press box with a pair of Imperial Guards protecting him.

And when they got out of the Arena, the Prime Minister's smile went from light-hearted to vile and malicious in the blink of an eye as he thought of the so-called Ultimate Teigu.

'Now, bring it on….you sh*t-scum army! We'll leave a massacre so prodigious…it'll stain the annals of history for all time!'

** At the Broken Entrance **

As the Imperial Soldiers began to fight back the Revolutionary Army and its new allied soldiers, Gwyn was focusing his attention to the Dragons that are flying right towards them. This was his opportunity to end it all right here and right now as he and his army prepare to begin their epic battle with their lightning spears in hand.

"We're going to start this off with my command!" Gwyn shouted. "3…."

The Dragons came closer.

"2…1…"

The Dragons were now within striking and prepared to breathe their fire at them.

"NOW!" he shouted as he and the others began throwing their lightning spears at the Dragons, while others threw a swarm of artillery shells and flaming hunks of stone to their enemies down below.

But what happens next shocks them….not only the Dragons were able to dodge them at the very last second, but a huge gust of wind forces the projectiles to go back at them, killing some of the shocked and surprised Imperial soldiers!

"W-What?!" Gwyn asked in disbelief.

"Surprised?" asked a new voice that came from the sky. "Well, you shouldn't be, especially from a Vanadis like me, **Elenora Viltaria**!"

They all looked at the figure who was riding on one of the Dragons, and it was the **Vanadis of Wind** herself, Elenora Viltaria, or Elen for short.

Elen is a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, crimson eyes, and slender arms. She has long silver hair that reached down to her waist. She also wears a hair clip in her hair. She has a extremely sexy figure, especially her remarkably large bust size and slim waist. Elen is believed to be one of the most beautiful Vanadis around Zhcted with intelligence and courage that became the living icon of Leitmeritz.

Whenever she is in a battlefield, Elen is often seen wearing her signature blue light armor, with her red and violet skirts over the belly line. In her armor, she is also equipped with her mini cape. When not involved in military affairs, Elen is often seen wearing a regal uniform. When she was on the streets, she often seen wearing a normal girls clothing and a ribbon on her hair. In most official meetings however, Elen is often seen wearing a silk dress which barring her shoulders and almost exposing her cleavage.

And right now, she, the Dragons, and a few airships are all approaching the Empire.

"All airships, forward!" ordered Elen with a big smile on her face as she and her army of 5,000 soldiers are here to assist the Revolutionary Army and are ready to go!

"So, they're also using airships as well?" Sylvanas asked with a blank expression on her face. "How unfortunate."

She and Hawkeye Gough observed the aerial weapons approach the entrenched troops surrounding the capital, dropping a large majority of their payload when they reached the targets. However, they were quickly stopped from an invisible barrier in the air, leaving the ground troops and defensive emplacements below unharmed…for now.

Hawkeye Gough is one of the Four Knights of Gwyn and the leader of the Greatarchers, who wielded giant bows that fired large, dragon-hunting arrows. Ironically, despite his name, he thinks he is blind, yet he still retains his impeccable accuracy. He wields his own unique greatbow and makes his own arrows to use with his bow.

From below, the Night Raid assassination team finally arrives as they witnessed the current situation unfolding.

"Looks like the surprise attack from earlier has proven to pay off!" said Lubbock as he and the others already got their Teigus drawn out.

"They must've used a barrier-type Teigu to shield them from aerial attacks," Akame analyzed. "But it doesn't matter. We already have access into the Empire."

"Leone!" Najenda commanded. "Give the orders to Lady Elen to charge on foot! Get so close that they can't use their artillery! We'll handle the Four Knights if any one of them appears!"

As Leone used her speed to send the message to Elen, the Revolutionary Army and Elen's forces began to fight back against the Imperial Soldiers at the destroyed wall.

When the Dragons and the Airships all ceased their fruitless attacks and began to retreat for the time being, Hawkeye and Sylvanas looked at each other and nodded as Sylvanas closes her eyes and began to concentrate.

A few meters before the trenches, the Rebel Army soldiers were suddenly dug into the ground and suddenly exploded, revealing several dug out tunnels that from within emerged the heavily armored Forsaken soldiers Sylvanas manifested a few hours ago. Their appearance caused a wave of surprise and terror to ripple among the rebel army forces, but with a determined look on her face, Najenda leaped ahead of the main charge towards the oncoming enemy and shouted out…

"Night Raid! Revolutionary Army! Let's show them what for!"

But as the Forsaken Cavalry began to attack them, ice suddenly formed around 50 of the Forsaken and were encased in case before being destroyed in an instant!

They all saw Esdeath, along with Wave and Kurome, making their sudden appearances. Many of them were wary, but they didn't have time to drag out the conversation.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun," was all Esdeath could say as they began to fight back against the Forsaken army.

** At the Imperial Palace **

The Emperor was being led by Honest down into the lowest depths of the Palace as the Prime Minister opened a pair of heavy iron doors in order to lead the child into a massive-domed room with the walls lined with shiny black plates of what seemed to be obsidian. In the center of the room was a throne situated at the top of a large pedestal-like structure, and with a tiny nudge, the Prime Minister moved the Emperor towards it with a smile on his face.

"According to the messenger, Lady Windrunner and the others are currently holding the enemy at bay, while Lord Gwyn and his other Knights are battling against the Dragons and the Unknown Forces," Honest told the Emperor, who nodded his head.

"Good. For a new Knight like her, I'm impressed that she's able to do all of this, despite not having a powerful Teigu inside her."

"Unfortunately, we didn't have the time to implant one on her due to Lord Gwyn's orders, but we can't rest back on our heels. Let us at least be prepared."

The Emperor gripped his ceremonial staff tightly and stared deep into the blue orb built into it as a strange pulse of energy began to radiate out of it the closer he got to the throne.

"Yes…it is indeed time. The Ultimate Teigu…"

"Without the blood of the Great Emperor, the power of that Teigu cannot be unleashed. Which means no human is capable of using it," said Honest before he held his arms behind his back and nodded once at the Emperor. "It's up to you to save this Empire from destruction, your Highness."

The child Emperor closed his eyes and remembered his parents, and of the treachery the Prime Minister had committed by killing them with poison. He kept his anger under wraps and put his faith into Gwyn and his Knights so that he could put all of his focus into the here and now, the defense of his kingdom.

"All right! It's time for my first battle," he said before he stridden up to the throne with the Prime Minister feigning awe and joy.

"Splendid, your Highness. How heroic. Our benevolent Lord truly shines in our most perilous moment! Even from behind, you are the spitting image of your late father, the previous Emperor."

The child Emperor stopped for a moment and dropped his smile for a fraction of second as the Prime Minister's fake emotions stroke a chord inside of him that caused his anger to show itself once more. However, he didn't let the politician's words affect him, and continued walking forward until he arrived at the large throne where inside, the large seat rested a smaller pedestal with a cut-out hole in the center of its top face.

He gripped his staff tightly and raised it high above his head, his eyes shooting wide open before he inserted the tool into the hole. And in an instant, a bright red glow emerged from the floor around him as an ancient device began to activate and comes to life. Heavy groans sounding off from beneath their very feet and all around them. While the Emperor was totally awed by the very power emerging from the ancient device, the Prime Minister was smiling maliciously from behind when his mind drifted off to the near future.

'Your Majesty…as long as you listen to and follow every word I say, I'll be sure to take excellent care of you. So go on and keep working your little *ss off!'

The floor plates around the pedestal began to shift and move around, and when the Emperor looked down from his higher position, he could see something massive starting to take shape and appear beneath them, his eyes widening in both shock and fear when an obscene amount of information began to enter his mind.

"T-The control manual…it's…the Ultimate Teigu….this is unbelievable!" he stuttered as another explosive release of energy emerged from below and blowing back his hair. "This weapon…! The weapon might destroy humanity itself! It's too dangerous!"

On the outside, he continued to put on the façade of still being a naïve ruler, but within himself, he already knew just how mighty and powerful the Ultimate Teigu was when compared to the other 47 Teigu that still exists today. He knew that with its power, he could wipe out the resistance that threatened his Kingdom in an instant, but he must be careful not to use it and destroy his subjects.

"That is precisely the reason why your Majesty must wield it with your wisdom! We cannot end the Great Empire that has lasted for 1,000 years!" Honest yelled at the top of his lungs as the Emperor looked at him for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and relinquished his fake fear.

'Father…Mother….please give me the power to save this Empire!' he screamed in his mind as the floor plates beneath him finally gave way and allowed a domineering mechanical head with glowing red eyes to appear from the darkness.

** Within the Empire **

Sylvanas could now see that the forces were quickly able to finish the last of the Forsaken Army, thanks to the extra help of Vanadis Elen, but then suddenly, she could feel the Ultimate Teigu being activated. Not only that, but some powerful Dragons already inside the Empire area from another angle. That means that it's time to draw in her prey and commence the next step of her plan.

"Hawkeye, I'll be taking my leave now. Use your weapons at your discretion, and make sure that none of these Dragons survive," Sylvanas ordered before turning around and leaving. Hawkeye looks at his weapons; the **Hawk Ring**, his **Greatbow**, and his **Great Arrows**. He also has a few special arrows that could create a powerful explosion…. He was going to use those first.

As the forces were finally able to enter the Palace, they all saw some arrows with bombs attached to them. They had no idea on how powerful they were…

**BOOM!**

…until it was too late. There were 9 of those that fell in the midst of the army, killing tens of thousands of soldiers in a matter of seconds!

The Night Raid members were lucky to avoid the blast zone, and they were even more lucky when Esdeath used her Demon's Extract Teigu to create a defensive wall in the air to stop more arrows from hitting them.

"Is everyone alright?!" Najenda asked as the others quickly recovered themselves from the attacks.

Many of them nodded while Wave knew that they had to split up.

"Guys, if I were you, I'd go ahead and catch up to that masked man and help him infiltrate the capital. We'll handle things out here!" said Wave as he and Kurome cut their way through a grouping of Imperial soldiers.

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi asked.

"We know all the ins and outs of this place, so leave it to us," Kurome replied before looking at Akame, who nodded as they quickly ran to the Capital.

With them gone, Wave activated his Teigu, the **Grand Chariot**, and held his sword tightly while allowing the draconian power flowing through him to emerge, even though he knew that if he did, the end of his life would come much sooner. He also felt the power of the **Tyrant**, which Tatsumi currently has as he activated it, but even though it was for a few days, he could already feel the presence inside of his very soul become stronger and stronger, as if the Danger Beast was slowly encircling him with his razor-sharp claws, ready to clamp down and crush his existence for good.

However, at that moment, he felt an extremely vile aura come racing towards him and he brought his spear up just in time to block an arrow that was fired by Hawkeye as he was riding on the back of a horse.

"I've never thought that you would wield a Dragon-type Teigu," Hawkeye finally spoke for the first time as he got off of his horse. "It is such a shame that I have to kill you now."

"Oh? Then how about we make things a little more interesting?" asked a new voice that belonged to Elen, as she suddenly makes her appearance with her sword in hand.

"So, a Dragon-Type Teigu and a Vanadis with a weapon that was made from one of the strongest Dragons in history?" Hawkeye asked. "How troublesome. No matter. I cannot let you all pass."

"I had a feeling that you would say that," Wave said before his eyes turned blue with a cross as the pupil. "You won't take us down so easily. In fact, we'll kill you for killing our allies!"

** At the Interior **

Sylvanas made it to the Capital in good time and summoned a small platoon of Shadowstalkers to her side, one of them bringing up an arm that was equipped with a strange gauntlet device featuring multiple buttons.

"All of the devices and traps are set, My Lady. Operation: Search and Destroy is fully operational," one of them stated stoically.

"Good, activate all of them and set them to motion detection," Sylvanas ordered as they entered the battlefield as a vicious smile appeared on her face. "Let's see how they compete with an entire city that's riddled top to bottom with lethal traps!"

"Oh, I don't think so," a new voice was heard as Sylvanas quickly turned to see her upcoming new opponent, and needless to say, she was excited. The opponent she's about to face is one of Dayo's Generals, **Dragon Caller Sonia**. Sonia is a tall woman with purple hair, a yellow right eye and a purple left eye. The shape of her ears resemble small devil wings, she also has horns pointing backwards. She also has a powerful Dragon Spear that Dayo created for her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't one of these special Dragon Callers, I assume?" Sylvanas asked in curiosity.

"It is, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner," Sonia replied as she readies her weapon. "And it is I, Sonia, who will stop you and your dirty little schemes! And most importantly, take you back to the **Ruby Dragonshrine** as your final resting place!"

Sylvanas was angry when she got a reminder of that forsaken place where she was not only turned into a Banshee, but it was also the place where she fell in battle, and wasn't able to find peace after losing everything. Being reminded about that place made her feel very cross indeed. In fact, her eyes began to glow red and a vile dark aura began to envelop her, and it wasn't long before she became the dark version of herself, the **Echo of Sylvanas Windrunner**.

"**Since you have reminded about that wretched place, I will make sure that you will NOT live when this day is through**," Sylvanas growled at Sonia, now knowing that this battle is inevitable.

** Inside the City Premises **

(Dayo's POV)

Here, it was utter chaos. My forces, the Dark World Knights, and some other forces of the Revolutionary Army were cutting down the Imperial soldiers right and left.

Then suddenly, another Dragon appeared in front a group of Imperial Soldiers.

"A Dragon?! Here?" one soldier asked.

The Dragon in particular is a humanoid dragon with green and purple multicolored wings and has lots of purple roses all over her. She has a big green tail, red eyes, dragon feet, and a robe tied to her hips. This is the **Crystal Wind Dragon Queen, Linthia**.

Linthia began to show her power off as she shot a blast of dark purple flames from its maw and its flowers. The soldiers were consumed by the flames and were killed instantly.

"Damn it! Kill that thing!" said one of another group of soldiers who tried to attack Linthia with a hail of bullets and projectiles.

The keyword was TRY, because they all harmlessly bounced off of Linthia's body as the only thing she felt was slight tickling. She then waved her hand, shooting the tips of her claws toward the soldiers.

The claws struck the ground under the soldiers, making them laugh.

"Hahaha! Looks like that thing doesn't know how to aim," one laughed.

But it didn't last long, however as Linthia had the last laugh in this case. Suddenly, from where the claws landed, thick clouds of poison and clouds of acid began to envelop the soldiers, and it didn't take long for the area to be filled with screams as their flesh was being eaten from where they stood, and soon after, there was nothing but bones of the soldiers.

Linthia watched with a grin on her face. She was definitely having more fun than she expected at killing these soldiers. It's a good thing that I called her here first as she wasn't regretting anything anymore. In fact, she began to head elsewhere as she was looking for more preys to hunt and kill.

Meanwhile, I was walking towards the capital, where the Prime Minister, the Emperor, and _him_ should all be.

However…

"Hold it right there!" yelled an Imperial soldier who blocked my way, along with a group of others who joined him. "You have some nerve attacking our Empire, you low-life scum!"

I stayed quiet, ignoring their insults and kept walking, which they took that as an insult and all of them began to fire their bullets at me.

Of course, I could take on the attacks, but I wasn't going to waste time playing with these mere grunts.

Therefore, with a wave of my hand, I sent a wave of darkness that annihilated the attacks.

Before the Imperial Soldiers could comprehend what just happened, I just wave my hand the other way, sending a wave of golden flames that devoured the soldiers before erasing them from existence.

I was quite pleased as I was concerned that my powers would be a bit of an overkill against these humans, but it appeared to have a better effect than I originally expected.

Unfortunately, not one step further, and yet, another group of Imperial soldiers stands in my way, much to my annoyance. I wanted to go to the leaders as soon as possible. However, the Imperial Soldiers were quickly blasted away from spirit energy shots and large icicles.

That could only mean one thing. Both Night Raid and the Jaegars' former leader, Esdeath are here as they landed near me with their Teigus activated.

"Need a hand?" Mine asked as she was the one who shot some of the soldiers with her Teigu, **Pumpkin**, a gun-type Teigu. It had a case with different parts in it, which could be detached and attached to modify Pumpkin.

"I thought I told you guys that this is MY business," I replied to them. They could tell that I was annoyed and yet, at the same time, somewhat curious as I noticed some Revolutionary Army soldiers helping my men out.

"True, but we never said that we wouldn't join," Najenda countered with a smirk. Another soldier was about to attack her, but it was destroyed by a blast of ice from Esdeath.

"I suppose that's true," I replied. It could've been their imagination, but they swore that they heard amusement from my voice.

"So, I assume you have a plan?" Leone asked while looking at me…thoroughly….with a big smirk on her face while punching a group of Imperial soldiers from left to right.

"These soldiers are like dogs who follow orders mindlessly. I'm on my way to deal with the Emperor and the Prime Minister myself, while my soldiers and generals will take care of these pests," I explained.

"Not without going through all these traps, you aren't," Esdeath countered as she created a wall of ice around us to protect ourselves against a storm of bullets that fired from the alleyways on either side. Once they stopped firing, Esdeath got rid of the wall and noticed the gun emplacements that had emerged from notches built into the streets and buildings. The others saw them too as they realized a terrifying thought.

"There could be traps like that throughout the Capital. They must've prepared weeks in advance, knowing that you guys could come here soon."

"Our forces will be caught by these traps, unless we figure out the device that's controlling them and destroy it," said Najenda with a frown.

"Then can you deal with those here?" I asked.

"I assure you, we didn't get the title General for nothing," Esdeath replied with a confident smirk as a soldier attacked her, but turned into a block of ice and broken into pieces.

Seeing that they can handle themselves, I nodded and started making my way to the center of the Empire, where the Capital is standing.

The forces all looked at me as I walked away.

"Well, he's certainly an interesting follow," Sheele said as she used her Teigu, **Extase**, a Teigu in the shape of a pair of large scissors with a panda bear sticker on one of its handles.

"Other than the many mysteries surrounding him, I suppose you're right about that," Lubbock agreed. He and some of the others were a little cautious because of the many unknowns surrounding me.

"To be honest, why exactly would he tell us anything?" Akame asked as the others looked at her, confused. "As he said, trust is earned, and we haven't done anything to earn his trust."

They all understood that as she soon smiled a bit. "But if you think about it, he managed to defeat Esdeath and her army and they finally got their minds on the right track as they realized the errors of the way this Empire works. And at the end of the day, this attack is like one giant trust-building exercise. Everyone can see who to trust from now on."

Tatsumi and the others all smiled, realizing that Akame was right. During this attack, the forces of the Revolutionary Army and Zhcted's forces can all see if they can trust me, while I see if I can trust them, and Esdeath herself can prove that she can be trusted.

Yep, this is just one giant trust-building exercise.

** At the Coliseum **

(3rd-Person POV)

As Lord Gwyn continued his assault against the Dragons and the Rebel forces, he notices that Artorias and Ornstein were missing, but he assumes that they were fighting the forces from the other side of the Empire, so he wasn't concerned about them as they were doing their job in protecting the Empire.

How wrong he was.

But then suddenly….

**GONG!**

…he and his forces ceased their attacks when they heard the deafening echo of a gong ringing out across the battlefield.

'That means….it is time,' he thought before nodding. "Forces, we're retreating! Head back!"

The Rebel soldiers were a little surprised that they began to retreat, but then, a young woman came out of the crowd and said, "This is no time to celebrate their retreat! We will move forward and help out our leaders in taking down the Emperor and the Prime Minister!"

The woman's name is **Limalisha**, or Lim for short, and is Elen's second-in-command, personal bodyguard and close friend. Lim has long blonde hair that is tied in a side ponytail. Despite this, her tall appearance gives her balance, she also possesses a well-endowed figure with large breasts which are also Elen's tease subject at various situations.

Her daily suit was similar to Elen's combat suit, consisting of a short, skintight blue top that wraps around her bust, leaving her stomach exposed, as well as a skirt. However, the color was more lighter than Elen and without a mini-cape. When she was armored, she wears light-blue heavy armor.

As Kurome watches the Rebel forces move forward into the Empire, a sudden realization dawned on her, and it wasn't good.

"Oh no….they're going to use it! The Ultimate Teigu! That's why they pulled back all of a sudden! I have to warn the others!"

** At the Capital **

Upon the arrival of Esdeath and the Night Raid team, the grounds had been turned into a bloody wasteland littered with the dead bodies of the Imperial Guards and Forsaken soldiers who had challenged them. They all shot and cut their way through the waves of enemies and broke into the Palace Capital, being met with even stiffer resistance, but they all still pushed on towards the throne room.

"Down here!" shouted Esdeath while monitoring with her arm to a hallway on their right, with Najenda and the others following her.

Esdeath froze anyone that jumped in their path, and if stragglers managed to avoid such a frosty fate, Najenda had **Susanoo** by her side, who was a humanoid Teigu that struck down his enemies with his Wolf Fang Mace, Akame cutting them down her Teigu, **Murasame**, the poisonous one-cut killer, Lubbock slicing down with **Cross Tail**, which takes the form of gloves and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them, and it can be used in various ways to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents, Sheele cutting her opponents in half with Extase, Mine shooting them down with Pumpkin, and finally, Tatsumi cleaving them down in two with his sword of **Incursio**, an Armor-type Teigu that took on the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form.

Finally, they all reached the white marble hall directly before the throne room, and strangely, there were no guards whatsoever, and even more strangely, Dayo was not here. They were wondering if he has taken a wrong turn, or he's in the middle of a fight. It was barren and utterly silent, which raised all of the red flags for them as they all slowly approached the doors with their weapons at the ready in case they were ambushed by some unseen enemy from some unknown location. That's why Leone stayed behind to see if any enemies were to do just that.

"Wherever that man is, we all must thank him for giving us an opportunity to end this endless conflict, once and for all," Najenda said to everyone in a low tone as they all approached to the doors.

The others nodded as Akame took a deep breath before saying, "Let's do this."

Najenda made a quick punch with her robotic right arm as the doors were destroyed!

They all went inside the room and strolled down as they all took various places with their weapons drawn, and it didn't take before they stood a few yards away from the one person they all hated more in the world for what he had done to an entire nation and its people; that very same person whirling around with a frightened expression on his face.

The Prime Minister, Honest.

"Najenda?! Esdeath?! Both of you?! Here?!" he stammered as the 2 former Generals grinned as Esdeath brought her rapier up until its point was aimed at him.

"Long time, no see, Prime Minister," Najenda greeted.

"It's high time you atoned for your crimes against the Empire and its people and for you putting our heads for Bounty for our 'crimes', Prime Minister Honest," Akame growled as she took a few steps forward and leaped at Honest, with Murasame poised to cut his throat to finally bring this war to an end, but instead of hitting skin…

BANG!

…the sword struck an invisible barrier that threw her back to where Tatsumi caught Akame, who growled when the Prime Minister's shocked look dissolved into a cheeky smile as he laughed at them as the shimmering barrier that had been revealed by her attack faded away.

"You stupid fools, as long as I'm within this barrier, you can't harm me. So all I have to do is wait for reinforcements to arrive so that not only they will be dealing with all of you, but also I can get rid of that pesky army outside."

"Then I made the right decision to come here at the right time, then," said a familiar voice that made Honest smile even more.

It was Sylvanas Windrunner, battered, bruised, and heavily bleeding internally, but otherwise still alive. Knowing its one of Lord Gwyn's 4 Knights, the others tensed up as she appeared from behind the throne and leaned up against it as her red eyes gazes upon the rest of them. She had a lot of battle scars from the fight with Sonia, but when she heard the gong earlier, she had to quickly make her escape before Sonia could finish her off. And now, she only has 1 arrow while her bow was destroyed.

"Ah, Lady Windrunner, I'm glad you're alive, and you are indeed right on time. If you could please dispose of the trash that you see here, I would very much appreciate it," Honest ordered Sylvanas as he turned to face Esdeath and the Night Raid team with a smug grin on his face that caused all of them to get even crosser.

"Of course…Prime Minister," Lady Windrunner replied as Honest waited for her to leap over him and engage them in a fight to the death, but what happens next sends everyone off guard!

SLICE!

Honest gasps in disbelief when something sharp rammed itself through the back of his calf and into the floor; his eyes dropping to see that last arrow protruding through his boot.

Everyone were totally floored as they saw Sylvanas return to her original height after throwing that last arrow through her target and giggled. Honest dropped to a knee in pain when he tried to pull the weapon out of his leg.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he sputtered as Sylvanas pushed a locked of her hair over her ear while her grin turned into a scowl.

"Shut up, you fat old fool," she snarled as her attitude quickly turned the whole situation on its head.

"Sylvanas, what are you doing?" asked Esdeath as the Banshee Queen looked back at her and smiled again.

"Paying all of my debts off before I can finally rest in peace," Sylvanas told them. before looking up at the ceiling and said her final words…

"Vanadis Estes, the rest is yours."

"Thank you for your service, Sylvanas Windrunner," replied a new voice before a sharp scythe came into view….

SLICE!

….and slices Sylvanas' head off, killing her instantly!

The person who has killed the Banshee Queen belongs to a very beautiful young woman with long dark navy blue hime-style hair and purple eyes. She is also tall and possesses a voluptuous body figure, with her enormous bust and slim, curvy waistline. Her main clothes are her silk white dress exposes much of her cleavage and most of her dress's parts are almost transparent. The woman's dress also consists of roses with three different colors on their respective positions: white one on her hair, purple rose is on her waist and red roses that located in different locations with first two are located on her scarf while the others located at her shoes.

Honest went wide-eyed as he knew who this person was, and apparently, the same thing went with the others of the Night Raid team, except for Tatsumi, who has no idea who she is as she casually walks down the steps of the throne until she was on the same level as them and Honest as her vile killer intent made itself known the closer she got to the politician.

"**Valentina Glinka Estes**…." Honest gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Consider this as payback for playing me as a fool when you promised me to become Queen of Zhcted, Prime Minister," Valentina answered in a dark tone. "In fact, my wonderful King has given me a deal that I couldn't refuse."

"Deal? Just what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, allow me to share you all a little secret…." Valentina began. "The **Four Rakshasa Demons **weren't killed by Night Raid, and Bolic wasn't assassinated by Akame….that was a feat accomplished by yours truly, along with the death of **Budo, **although I managed to let one free and be in service of our King."

"_You_ were the one that killed them? Why?!" demanded Honest, but he was quickly shut up when Valentina rammed her pointed heel into the back of his hand.

"There's more, so stay quiet until I finish. Anyways, there was one more person that I had to kill in order to proceed with the King's Master Plan, and lo and behold, I was granted a little bit of luck when a certain ice-general fought against my Master, leaving him wide open…."

Esdeath's jaw dropped open when she realizes who Valentina was talking about. And apparently, so was Najenda's. In a split second, the truth dawned on them. Somehow, Dayo fought against Bols, one of the Jaegars that Esdeath was a part of, and in a desperate attempt to win, Bols self-destructs his Teigu, the **Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante**, in order to make an escape. However, Bols survived the explosion, but his attempts to escape were literally cut short when he ran into Valentina, and quickly sliced his head off, and quickly high-tailed out of there and make it appear as though the explosion itself had been the one to end his life.

"So with them out of the way, our King told us to do whatever we wanted when the Big Battle came, which is happening right now," Valentina explained.

"But why? Why kill so many agents of the Empire and assassinate Budo and Bolic? Why are you doing all of this?!" Tatsumi asked as Valentina fixed her gaze on him as she removed her heel from Honest's hand and got rid of her smile again.

"So I could watch this damn nation _burn_," Valentina answered darkly. "And with the help of E.N.D., we're going to do just that."

"W-What?" Akame stammered in shock as Valentina's anger went through the roof as she crossed her arms and glared down at the Prime Minister.

"Yes…like many others, I hate this rotten nation to the core. And it's all because of what _you_ did to me. What you wanted to accomplish."

She rammed her reel into Honest's other hand and relished the cry of pain from the Prime Minister as her true colors came out into the light as she reveals the shocking details of Dayo's plan. The Night Raid team and Esdeath could only try to imagine just what kind of event the Prime Minister had orchestrated to cause Valentina to go to such great lengths to arrive at an all-out attack on the Imperial Capital, while Akame could only look on in silence and awe.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…." Honest muttered, but the response only gave him more agony as Valentina twisted her heel deeper into his hand and drew blood.

"You may not remember, but what I experienced can never be forgotten. You ordered the burning of my entire home town of Estes behind my back because they refused to pay the outrageous taxes you set up. Everyone I knew and cared about were burned, turned to ash," Valentina explained as she was now on the verge of tears as all of the painful memories of her childhood came rushing back to her. "I watched my own parents die before my very eyes, I watched the skin melt off of their faces from the fire, and when I finally woke up after all of the carnage had ended….all that remained were their charred and blackened skeletons."

Honest tried to remove his hand from under her heel and she quickly kicked him in the face, laying his body out on the ground and bruising his cheek. She then had her scythe ready, but it was not just any scythe. This is her specialty weapon as a Vanadis: **Ezendeis**, the Grim Reaper-like Scythe, a Darkness type Viralt. She then wrapped the crescent-like blade around Honest's neck and hoisted him up onto his knees as a single tear fell down her cheek as she looked deeply into the eyes of the one person she hated more than anyone else in the world.

"From that day forward, I swore that as a Vanadis, I would kill you. I wanted to make sure that I would do that, and to destroy this damned nation. I didn't know how until I met the man I would follow until my last breath, the Supreme King, and he listened to my story, from beginning to end, and he had a different idea from my original plan. By killing Budo, Bolic and 3 out of the 4 Rakshasa Demons, ensuring that every army in Zhcted and Brune would help the Revolutionary Army declare war against the Empire, but not publicly, and forcing the Jaegars to surrender to the Supreme King and sending them over to the Revolutionary Army, and secretly placing doppelgangers of Imperial Soldiers around the Empire, and finally, having the Immortal Salamander E.N.D. by his side, the Supreme King made sure that he will win this war.

"However, Lord Gwyn is surely going to find out all about this, including the fact that both Sylvanas and Hawkeye Gough, 2 of his 4 Knights, are dead, so it's obviously clear that he will be desperate enough to play his final card. The Ultimate Teigu shall lay waste to this city and turn it into a crater, but the Supreme King is already waiting for him as he will do battle against the Emperor!"

And with a harsh tug….

SLICE!

Valentina pull the scythe hard, pulling Honest's head off, finally killing him as blood spilled all over the floor as his headless corpse dropped to the floor while the head itself came down next to it. She hardened Ezendeis and swept the blade to the side, getting rid of the blood on it while licking away the droplets that had landed on her cheeks and hands.

Everyone was silent as they've heard about Valentina's past and some of them felt some sympathy for her as she was another one of the victims of Honest's vile schemes. But before anyone could say anything, the entire palace rumbled and suddenly, the floor and walls began to crack and split.

Valentina swung her scythe and created a portal.

"This way, everyone," Valentina ordered them. "Our Supreme King will take things from here."

Dust and smoke consumed the entire throne room as the Imperial Palace began to crumble all around them. Esdeath and the Night Raid team acted quickly and entered the portal before Valentina before they all got trapped under the rubble.

** Outside the Palace **

Lord Gwyn and the others could see the Night Raid team and Esdeath running out of there as he saw of what had become of the Imperial Palace. It was something nightmarish in every aspect of the word.

Elen and the others all saw this as well, and can tell that they were in for the fight of their lives.

Towering over the palace grounds, and the very Imperial Capital itself, was a titanic suit of armor dressed in the garb of the Emperor, crown and all, with a billowing cape with a high collar that framed either side of its head, and covering its shoulders were two pauldrons that are lined up in gold. Its chest was protected with huge plates of armor as well as its legs and abdomen, but what scared them the most was the giant disk that appeared when the chest pieces of its armor slid apart, and the red glow gave it off.

With a deafening boom that broke the sound barrier, the disk let loose a huge beam of red energy that flew over the Imperial Capital and struck the lines of their allies just outside the broken wall, turning everyone and everything it touched into nothing but ash and dust. A massive scar was left behind in the beam's wake, and everyone who had just seen the devastating attack was left in a state of extreme shock, with no one being able to move or think.

Dayo, who had also seen this, with Natsu standing right behind him, smiled and simply said…

"Finally. An actual challenge."

Lord Gwyn was not phased by this and bellowed out from the top of a building, "Listen here, you Revolutionary Fools! What you are looking at right now is the Empire's Trump Card! The very origin and pinnacle of it all, the Guardian of the 1000-year-old Empire! The Ultimate Teigu: **Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer**!"

The Shikoutazer's chest plates slid back into place and let out a heavy metallic groan as all of its inner machinery relaxed, its pilot focusing on the rebel army and dragons before it and narrowing his eyes. The Emperor levitated in a glass bubble, filled with a strange translucent blue liquid that he could breathe and talk in, which was attached to a strange-looking pedestal reminiscent of the cerebral cortex for a brain. In a way, its appearance was fitting due to the fact that he was within the head of the giant machine, and he was telepathically controlling the Teigu with his thoughts and actions, which through association, he was essentially the brain of the Shikoutazer.

He locked on to another portion of the rebel army surrounding his city and hunched down as several hundred slots on each of the Shikoutazer's shoulder pauldrons opening up. With a rush of air, each fired a single missile that lanced out from its launch port in an arch, the lethal projectiles zooming out and over the wall in order to continue to devastate their lines with overwhelming firepower.

"Pull all dragons back! We can't afford to be hit by that monster!" Elen ordered frantically as the Dragons quickly pulled away towards an oncoming bank of dark clouds.

Wave knew that there was going to be a storm soon as he stared at the scene of devastation all around him as a result of the Shikoutazer's initial assault. The thought of something like that even existing was mind-boggling, and he couldn't help but stare in horrified awe. Slowly, this sense of terror transformed into rage, and he only need to glance at Kurome once to see that she was feeling the same exact way.

'So that was what this man was trying to tell us all along,' Wave thought. 'How could we all be so blind? I must thank him for sparing our lives and letting us see the true reality.'

Without a word, they broke away from the army's front lines and sprinted toward of what used to be the Imperial Palace.

'It seems that I really will have to use these…' thought Wave as he tapped the two disks of Mastema attached to his thighs as the Teigu bean to hover and move up and around his dragon wings. 'Run, if you can hear me, please! I need your help! Give me the power to save the people, the people we swore to protect!'

** Down Below **

(Dayo's POV)

As I was thinking of the many ways of how to bring down the Ultimate Teigu, a portal began to open near us.

"That must be Valentina's portal," I said to Natsu, who nodded. "Go and run wild."

Natsu grinned and replied, "I've been waiting for you to say that."

With that, he quickly ran off to find a private place to change into his dragon form to fight against the Shikoutazer just as Valentina, the Night Raid team and Esdeath all stepped out of the portal.

"So…is the Prime Minster dead?" I asked to Valentina.

"My scythe is already covered in his blood, and…." Valentina replied before hugging me and crying. "T-Thank you…"

"Of course….Tina…."

Esdeath narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but that will have to be taken care of later as she and the others all saw the devastation around them.

For Tatsumi though, it was a little bit more personal, as he and the others gasped when they saw the Emperor unleash another volley of missiles from the Shikoutazer, killing more people. He clenched his fists in anger as his rage only fueled more power.

'This…this is no way for any human being to meet their maker!'

I quickly noticed Tatsumi's anger before I noticed something else.

'Well, well, well. I didn't see it the first time, but to think that this boy has the legendary **Tyrant** dragon bestowed within him, and even though he had it for a few days, the Dragon is already bonding with him. Hmmm….I suppose I could make a few changes in my plan…. Yeah, let's do that.'

"You there. Tatsumi, was it?" I asked him, who quickly turned his head at me. "I know what you're thinking. This is not the way an Emperor is supposed to be, right?"

"Well, what's your point?!" Tatsumi quickly asked.

"My point is that you want to stop that thing, right? Well, I could do something about that, but let me ask you a few questions, and I want an honest answer for each one. Are you afraid?"

"W-what is this?" Mine asked. "What does that have got to-"

"Shh!" Leone quickly shushed Mine. "He's trying to help Tatsumi. I want to know on what he's going to do…"

"Let me ask you again. Are you afraid?" I asked Tatsumi.

"Well, yes," Tatsumi answered. "I never knew that things like these would exist around me and how corruptive these people are, thanks to them."

"Sadly true. 2nd question. Do you want to avenge the death of your comrade?"

"Absolutely! He passed this down to me after losing to those Beasts. I believe that we should take them down and help the poor people get the comfort they need after all of this corruption, and after all of these unnecessary deaths!"

"You believe of what's right and what's wrong, and how to bring justice in the right place. Good enough. That brings me to my 3rd and final question: Are you willing to risk your life for the sake of these people, knowing full and well that there's a possibility that you may never come back, and also knowing full and well that you are putting your own blood into the hands of that Teigu and the beast that lies within it?"

Tatsumi thought about that as the others all tensed up to see what he was going to say. A few minutes later as his hair shadowed his eyes, he then stared at me and with a determined look, he answered, "Yes."

I smiled and replied, "Then here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to help you…boost…your powers a bit by getting to know about the powerful creature in there a little bit better. As for the rest of you, I want you all to continue evacuating the citizens and take them back to the Revolutionary Army base, and as quick as you can, please. The less citizens in this city, the more space I will give to Tatsumi and that other guy who's about to fight against the Teigu."

Esdeath quickly saw who the other guy was from the sky.

'Wave…'

"Right! We'll go and do just that," Esdeath answered, earning many surprising looks from the others. "Listen to me. You will NOT fight against that thing. That Teigu is too powerful, so don't even think about it."

"Esdeath's got a point," Najenda followed. "It's not worth it against that huge thing, so we'll stop the normal Imperial soldiers and evacuate the citizens, and that's an order!"

The others soon nodded as they soon realized that it's not only their lives, but others' lives are on the line, and they knew that I was concerned about them. Of course, I would not show it due to an upcoming battle that will certainly be in the books.

As they all left to their jobs, I stared at Tatsumi and said…

"I've got a plan, but what I'm going to do is to you is not to be spoken by anyone else. You got that?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"I'll take this as an opportunity…to _hack_…that machine to make it a little bit weaker, but it will give me some time, so make sure you keep him busy, OK?"

Tatsumi once again nodded.

** At the Sky **

(15 minutes later)

(3rd-Person POV)

In the Shikoutazer, the Emperor got a notification from a floating screen hovering among many others within the control center, telling him the missiles were ready to launch again, but before he could, a red alert sounded off and he looked to the sky.

It was Tatsumi, and he was donned in the armor of Incursio, but much differently than what Bulat wore. First, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Tatsumi's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky than it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Tatsumi was able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, had new abilities that he had yet to discover.

However, thanks to some of Dayo's powers, the armor was more segmented, had a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Neuntote spear was much larger than before. As with this evolution, Tatsumi's speed and strength were even greater, but it came with a cost. Because Dayo forced Incursio to evolve rapidly to increase Tatsumi's strength, Incursio has already started to manifest in one of Tatsumi's eyes as he and the Teigu were already beginning to bond.

This is due to the fact that Dayo quickly took Tatsumi into one of his dimensions that gave him extra time to train as it was 1 day there while it was 1 minute here, so it took him 15 "days" in Dayo's dimension for the extra training while 15 minutes passed here in the real world.

And right now, he shot out from a nearby smoke cloud holding his spear on his right hand as his killer intent raised through the roof, and shouted, "Stop firing a weapon you've got no business using!"

'He's come flying in all by himself?! What a fool!' the Emperor thought as he opened the machine's mouth and began to charge up a smaller disk located within it.

He fired a solid red sphere of energy that struck Tatsumi dead-on, but he used his spear to protect himself before being thrown back for a good while until he yelled and deflected the sphere up and over his head. With that out of the way, he continued his freefall towards the Shikoutazer as the Emperor lunged at him with one of its massive fists with a frown on his face.

"Just who the hell are you?!" he demanded, Tatsumi tightening his right fist and snarling as he leaped off the Shikoutazer's bicep.

"I'm the guy who's going to bring you _down!_" roared Tatsumi at the top of his lungs before an upcoming fist smashes into the red crystal built into the Shikoutazer's forehead, but that fist WASN'T Tatsumi's….

"**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

It was Natsu's as he joins in on the fight, surprising both Tatsumi and the Emperor, who was grunting when the force of the blow actually managed to throw the massive armored Teigu off-balance, but with a quick repositioning of its feet, it allowed to come to a screeching halt and stopping a few feet away from the wall that was protecting the palace grounds. Then he notices something else.

"T-This can't be! The Ultimate Teigu…shaken to the very core by the punch of that Dragon?!"

"Your majesty!" a familiar voice called out.

He turned a little bit within the glass bubble and opened up another screen, and the camera zoomed in on Lord Gwyn after he had called out to him as he was approaching in his direction.

"Don't let this Dragon and that little brat hold against your incomparable might! A fly should be swatted down, and the same thing applies to these flying lizards, just like the pests they are!" Gwyn called out to him as he knew that the Shikoutazer is extremely powerful in its own right, and he was determined not to let these Dragons or the rebel army win. And if that's the case, then this calls for drastic measures.

'Enough fooling around….the time has come to use the Shikoutazer's Ultimate Trump Card!'

The huge machine hunched over and let out another long groan as steam escaped from its joints, the Emperor glaring angrily at Tatsumi and Natsu from across the Imperial Palace grounds. He barred his teeth and growled in frustration, the thought of the one person and the one dragon actually managint to hold off the Ultimate Teigu swirling around in his mind and clouding his better judgement.

"How dare you…retaliating against me like this….just _who_ the hell….are you two?!" he demanded again with Tatsumi remaining silent. Natsu, on the other hand, did not as he just breathed fire towards the machine, forcing to go into defense.

'I can tell he's confused and flustered by the fact that this huge dragon and I are facing him head-on, and it's clear that he hasn't fully mastered his Teigu either…Natsu is already doing a good job of distracting him. Just a few minutes, and that man can hack the machine so we could finish him off,' Tatsumi thought to himself with a small grin. He had to thank Dayo for the changes of his plan due to his own determination.

However, Lord Gwyn is about to throw a huge monkey wrench in their plans as he lands on top of a building and cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled in a booming voice…

"Shikoutazer! Activate Trump Card!"

All of a sudden, the giant suit of armor froze instantly as an even louder metallic groans emanated from it as its eyes glowed brightly. Both Natsu and Tatsumi gasped when a dark, yet familiar, aura emerged from the center of the Teigu and washed over them.

Within the Shikoutazer's head, the Emperor was wondering why the Teigu had stopped moving when he heard something hiss behind him. He turned and noticed a valve built into the foundation the glass orb was on as it slid open, and from within it floated out a cloud of dark red that disseminated throughout the liquid quickly.

"What's going on?! What is the meaning of this?" he demanded in a half-authoritative, half-nervous tone as the red liquid closed in on him.

Lord Gwyn had a stoic look inside his mask as his endgame began to come into fruition before his very eyes as the sight of most, if not all, of the armor of the Shikoutazer slowly crumbles and broke off in huge troves to reveal a horrifying monster underneath.

"I'm sorry, but in a war against these creatures, that kind-hearted nature of yours just won't do. Which is why I thought ahead and prepared a little _something_ to help you out…"

The last piece of armor fell from its chest to reveal the disk built into it and the Shikoutazer lowered itself down a little as Tatsumi gazed up in absolute terror at the monstrosity the Teigu had turned into when from its back through cuts and tears in its cape grew two absolutely massive wings made of pure blood that blanketed the sky.

Its armor revealed dark red flesh-infused muscles and limbs, the tips of it fingers had accumulated claws, and from its lower back had grown a long-segmented tail reminiscent of a dragon's. Crimson-red eyes glowered within the eyeholes of its face, and out of its forehead had emerged two horn that completed its demonic transformation from a mere suit of armor to a true nightmare.

"The perfect synthesis of alchemy and Teigu….**Purge Mode**!" proclaimed Lord Gwyn to the entire city as the Shikoutazer lets out a deafening roar while inside of its head, the Emperor has fully inhaled the red liquid through his nostrils and mouth, much like air.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch before his pupils dulled as he gains a stoic, emotionless expression as the red blood-like liquid fully diluted into the original liquid. He exhaled slowly and looked down on the city through the eyes of the Shikoutazer with the grip of his hands tightening around his scepter.

"You fools who dared to oppose the Great Empire…" he began as his whole speech and demeanor fully conforming to the chemicals added to the blood. "As the ruler of this land…I shall reign down my judgement upon ALL of you!"

** At the Gate **

The Night Raid team were evacuating the citizens at a breakneck pace when suddenly they heard a loud THUD! That was the Shikoutazer's clawed hand slammed onto the ground and from its shoulders and back launched _hundreds_ of _thousands_ of missiles, the projectiles zooming out to every corner of the Capital and striking the first building or street they locked onto. Everyone froze and watched in sheer horror as various sections of the city went up in flames, the screams of the people consumed by the explosions filling the air. There were even Imperial Soldiers, the loyal men and women who served the Emperor, who were injured or killed in the attacks.

Esdeath could only grit her teeth in anger as she looked at Lord Gwyn murmured, "He's not only hellbent on killing the dragons, but also killing everyone here….there's not even a regard for collateral damage."

Najenda could only see her former colleague in deep concern as they all quickly continued their pain-staking efforts to get the citizens out of there. Also, she was glad that Dayo thought this up earlier, because hundreds, if not thousands, more could've been killed.

At another angle, some Dragons attacked the machine from above with their powerful elemental attacks. They all struck the Shikoutazer dead-on, knocking it back several hundred feet even closer to the wall built around the Imperial Palace grounds.

From an angle, Sonia, who was on the top of a building that hasn't taken damage, smiled when the Dragons damaged the huge machine, but when the smoke cleared, she could see that it was going to take a lot more than just a couple of shots from them.

The Emperor growled and after taking a few seconds to calculate the trajectory of the attacks, he grinned maliciously when he found their location. The Shikoutazer leaned back and from the disk built into its chest, a dark red orb of the energy began to manifest and grow larger and larger as it accumulated and charged up more power.

"Behold, the new light will shine over the masses and bless our 1000-year old Empire!"

"DRAGONS, GET OUT OF THERE!" Sonia yelled as the Dragons quickly disappeared in a portal, and not a moment too soon as the Emperor fired the almost pitch black orb straight over the city and far off into the distance.

All of the portals disappeared quickly, but an airship was not so lucky as the orb reaches its target. A bright flash of light filled up the entire sky when the orb detonated first as a massive dome of energy that consumed the airship, and then immediately afterwards, the sphere grew infinitely bigger and stretched high into the sky as it took the shape of a large cone.

After they witness the explosion, a rush of wind created from the shockwave blew over the battlefield and capital, couple with a thunderous boom that drowned out any other sound made from the land.

Dayo could only stare in anger as he observed the Emperor's work of destructive art he had created slowly fade away into nothingness, and on the ground, Lord Gwyn crosses his arms as he stared at the demonic creature.

"This is the ultimate Trump Card…the Shikoutazer's Purge Mode, which until his Highness has exterminated the populace of this city and turned its buildings into rubble, it will never stop until these Dragons are gone for good," he explained. He had to alter the Emperor's mindset as he believes that he's doing right by eliminating the enemy and protecting his nation, but in reality, he's just slaughtering anyone and anything he sees, regardless if they're the enemy or his own people.

Esdeath heard this and morphed into an expression of pure rage and hate for her former superior.

"What did you to the Emperor, you b*tch?" she growled.

The Emperor's attitude changed once again from pure bliss to anger as the Shikoutazer responded by preparing another attack that he could use with a mere thought.

"How dare you…you filthy vermin….how dare you lay waste to my Father and Mother's precious country…I'll purge this world of you! Down to the very last one!"

"OPEN YOUR F*CKING EYES, YOU CLUELESS BASTARD!" snarled Tatsumi as he flew up from the ground towards the Shikoutazer's head as the Emperor finally took notice of him and sighed.

"Ahhh…I totally forgot about you…."

He swung at Tatsumi with one of the Shikoutazer's hands, but the smaller and more agile Night Raid newbie easily ducked under and rammed his fist into the Teigu's cheek, which only served to aggravate the Emperor even more.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves…." he growled as he unleashed another huge barrage of missiles after Tatsumi.

He twisted and turned through the air during his descent to avoid the missiles, which worried him greatly when they began to explode around him instead of doing so on contact. He used his spear to cut through one that had gotten too close for comfort, and the Emperor watched in slight amusement and waited for an opening to emerge in Tatsumi's defenses.

"With the sheer volume of explosions happening around you…you'll eventually end up leaving yourself unprotected at some point. And when you do, I shall bring you down without fail," the Emperor said darkly as Tatsumi grunted heavily when several missiles detonated only a few feet away from him and shook his body down to the very core.

He was entirely focused on ducking and weaving through the seemingly endless wave of lethal projectiles, but upon moving his gaze away from them for a fraction of a second, he realized just how close he was to the city! There were so many innocent people below him, with looks of terror on their face, and so, acting purely on, instead he stopped and allowed a missile that would have landed in the direct center of the crowd to hit him directly.

BOOM!

The explosion rocked his body again and he spit up some blood within the helmet at the pain, but he smiled weakly and let out a sigh of relief. 'Whew….that was close…'

But then suddenly, a razor-sharp telescoping blade impaled him through his lower back, spraying his blood in all directions before it took him the rest of the way down from the air to the ground. He gasped in agony as his body hit the cobblestone road hard, but regardless of the pain from his spine and rib cage, he forced himself to turn his head and looked back up the blade all the way to its origin.

The telescoping blade had grew itself out of the extended hand of the Shikoutazer, and with a devious laugh, the Emperor cocked his head to the right and remarked, "An opening….just as I said!"

Quickly, he extracted the blade out of Tatsumi and reared his other hand back, the fingers balled up into a fist poised to strike the Night Raid member and end his existence.

"For such a tiny pest, you truly caused me to overexert myself…now, you shall experience first hand the true wrath of this almighty armor! SHIKOUTEN!" bellowed the Emperor as he threw the Teigu's fist forward and down onto Tatsumi.

The sound barrier broke three times over along the fist's trajectory and upon making contact with the ground, an immense amount of smoke, dust and debris was flung up into the air and created a cloud only seen from the largest of volcanic eruptions.

"Execution completed," said the Emperor, but his victory was short-lived when several red sirens went off in the Shikoutazer's control center, a flick of the wrist bringing up a screen that showed the view underneath his fists.

What he saw caused him to gasp in shock at how unbelievable it was. The Shikoutazer's fist had in fact NOT struck the ground, but instead struck the outstretched hands of both Natsu and Wave, who both had flown to Tatsumi's side in the nick of time with the dragon wings sprouting from their lower backs and the angelic wings turned black of Mastema levitating just above them over each of Wave's shoulders.

"Ah…." murmured Tatsumi weakly as the Jaegar glanced back at him and chuckling while holding back the immense weight of the fist.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here…I was helping the others escort the people away from the city. I can't let you die yet….especially when I haven't met my rival yet…" he grunted. Tatsumi's eyes widened he looked past his new friend/rival's exterior and felt the essence of him through the armor, seeing that there was barely an ounce of his humanity left and that he was close to being consumed by Grand Chariot.

As Natsu managed to place something inside the fist of the machine, both he and Wave growled and with a burst of strength, they pushed with all of their might against the Emperor and the Shikoutazer, who had begun to put more force behind the fist to try and crush them all.

"Guilting Drop!"

"2 more pests?!" stammered the Emperor when he detected another presence above him, but before he could react accordingly, Elen dropped her foot hard onto the top of the Shikoutazer's head.

The Emperor lost all focus on Wave, Tatsumi and Natsu as a result of the surprise attack, which allowed the former to push away the fist and help Tatsumi back onto his feet just as Elen landed close to them.

"Here, drink this," said Elen before tossing him something. Tatsumi catches and gasped when he opened his hand and saw a vial of **Phoenix Tears** resting in it.

"Where did you get this?"

"From a special friend, of course," Elen answered. "She's outside of the wall administering more of those to anyone that's currently injured."

Tatsumi quietly thanked whoever it was and deactivated Incursio so that he could down the contents of the vial and be healed by the tears.

As he began to get healed, Natsu, in his human form, quickly told them, "You guys should rest from here. The **Virus Bomb **that I've implanted into the machine should go off at any moment now. The last thing Boss wants is for you two to be consumed by the Teigus you have. In fact, we all need to get out of here now!"

The others widened their eyes when Natsu said that. Wave and Tatsumi, especially, as their Teigus were very close to doing just that. As Elen and Natsu pick up Wave and Tatsumi respectively, they wondered about the Emperor and the Shikoutazer.

They were about to get their answer that was going to end this long conflict in a way that they would never expect.

At the Shikoutazer, the Emperor held a blank expression on his face when the Teigu finished a task he had it do a few seconds earlier, not realizing that it would be the very last task he ordered. "Short range scan for enemy targets completed….so according to these readings, those four insects are the only ones in the immediate area. Three of them are human, but the other is registering as…"

His eyes widened as his face contorted once again into one filled with hate.

"It matters not, I'll crush all four of them! I'll make sure to grind that tenacious struggle out of your bones once and for all!"

However…

**BOOM!**

…an explosion rocked the machine that shook the Emperor's thoughts once again and even almost toppled over. Luckily, he forced himself to stabilize as he tried to look over his surroundings.

"Wha-What was that?!" he asked before he looked at his left arm, and what he sees horrifies him. A thick green cloud is all over his left fist that almost killed Tatsumi, Wave and Natsu. Now that very same fist….

…is disintegrating.

To make matters worse, the screen was now showing "ERROR!" from all sides as various parts of the machine's body not only began to get infested with viruses, but worse, the dark cloud was travelling throughout the large machine, eating away many parts and leaving no trace behind!

"W-What is this?!" the Emperor asked as he began to panic.

From one of the buildings, Lord Gwyn was shocked at what he sees. The Shikoutazer was being eaten away by that thick green cloud as it was traveling all over the large machine, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

'The Shikoutazer…is melting?! This isn't going according to plan!' he thought, little realizing that fog was beginning to come into his view….

Meanwhile, the Shikoutazer finally stopped moving for good as the armor and machinery began to fail and then began to melt from the cloud that was still continuing its deadly path on, and it wasn't long before the left arm was completely gone. Then it began going through the abdomen and the stomach before the cloud quickly spreads over to its other arm, eating away more parts and armor, and soon, all defenses failed and shut down. The Emperor couldn't believe what was happening right in front of his eyes.

This is all due to the fact that Dayo programmed the **Virus Bomb**, and Natsu quickly fetched the deadly bomb and placed it inside the Machine's fist before closing it, giving him and the rest some time to get away from it, and for good reason.

You see, Virus Bombs deploy a hideous genetically-engineered pathogen called the **Life-Eater virus** intended to exterminate all forms of life in an inhabited planet's biosphere. The pathogen, once released in aerosol form from the Virus Bombs, is extraordinarily virulent, capable of infecting every living thing, including flora, fauna and even bacteria on an entire world in only solar minutes if 100% orbital dispersal is achieved. The pathogen can penetrate even sealed environment suits, including Power Armor.

The virus is designed to violently lyse living cells, essentially causing infected organisms to "melt" into a contaminated soup of organic matter. Entire forests and other plant matter can be reduced to this sludge in a short period of time, and individual animals die excruciating deaths as their bodies rapidly decay around them. The incredibly rapid breakdown of organic matter results in the steady release of great volumes of highly flammable natural gas, much of it composed of methane.

Dayo made a few "modifications" and applied this to machines, and for his first test, it was working all too well. He also knew that the Emperor was not going to survive this, and he's right.

In the melting Shikoutazer, the Emperor soon hears the heavy groans escaping from the Teigu as it began to collapse down to Earth.

"Imposs….ible…." the Emperor murmured before he saw the one person who created it: Dayo Mugen Kayode as he was flying towards him and showed him the Bomb that he created and waved bye-bye.

"How dare you?! My Teigu! MY COUNTRY!" he cried with tears streaming down his face before the thick acid cloud came from behind as he began to cry and scream in horror at his defeat, the destruction of the Shikoutazer, and the loss of his life as the virus began to eat away his flesh, his blood, his bones. Everything.

"And now, for the finishing touch," Dayo said before he chanted, "**Black Hole**".

In an instant, both the destroyed Shikoutazer and the deadly acid cloud that has melted the Ultimate Teigu and the Emperor are all sucked into the Black Hole and heading into the **Dimensional Gap**, where they will be destroyed into nothingness the moment they enter. Once they're sucked in, he closes the hole, and then silence.

It didn't take long before many people throughout the city finally realizes that the great Empire, that had flourished for the past 1,000 years, had finally fallen.

Natsu, back in his dragon form, lets out a mighty roar that proclaimed to the heavens themselves that this war is finally over.

The Revolutionary Army and the Vanadis' Armies, and Dayo's Army all made a deafening victory cry that rose up surrounding the capital. Sonia and the other Dragons all cheered and roared in victory, and finally, the Night Raid team all cheered like they've never cheered before as many huge weights have finally been lifted off of their shoulders.

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT! THAT SON OF A B*TCH DID IT!" Najenda yelled in excitement as she and the others cheered in victory.

"Dayo…I knew you could do it!" exclaimed Esdeath as she flew towards Dayo with her own Dragon wings as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Indeed, I have," Dayo replied before making a frown on his face. "However, there's still one rotten apple that needs to be taken of."

"And who would that be?" asked Esdeath. "I'll kill him or her for you."

"No. This one is very personal to me, and I'm going to kill him myself."

** In the Battlefield **

(Dayo's POV)

Gwyn was growling in anger at seeing the Dragons win the war and the Emperor and the Ultimate Teigu finally being defeated and were never seen again. Suddenly, his rage stopped hard when he felt an ominous presence from behind while fog began to cloud over the area.

When he got his vision back, he saw a strange individual in golden armor while holding an awful familiar weapon…

"Who are you?! What is your name?!" Gwyn asked angrily.

The mysterious person said nothing for 5 minutes before breaking the silence and answering his question.

"I have no name. It was forgotten a long time ago. I have…my parents. I have lost my father, and my mothers are currently missing. But my people like to call me 'The Everlasting Archdragon'."

"Who are your people?! Tell me!"

The Everlasting Archdragon smirked and replied, "Isn't it obvious? My people are the Dragons that you hate so much. I am their ruler. I am their King. I. Am. The **Everlasting Archdragon**! And I will fight for the coexistence of Dragons & Humankind, and all other races in between! And what you just saw from that battlefield is a good sample of that!"

He raised his weapons and that was when Gwyn noticed it. His weapon, the **swordspear**, it looked exactly like the one his stepson had once. And then there was the voice. It was definitely him. It HAD to be him.

"M-my son…i-is that you….?" Gwyn asked.

The mysterious person didn't speak or move. Instead, he took his scarf off, showing his face to reveal…

"It really is you…..Dayo," Gwyn spoke in a soft voice.

Yup, it is me, as I could only look at my 'stepfather' with an expressionless face.

"Would you look at that…." I spoke stoically. "The old man remembers my name. How…..surprising."

Gwyn was confused at what I just said.

"W-what….? What are you saying, son? Why would I ever forget your na-"

STAB!

He was quickly interrupted by something stabbing him through the heart. He looked down and saw that it was my swordspear. He then looked at me for one last time before he collapses and quickly dissolved in a burst of golden flames, leaving nothing but a flame, which I took it and absorbed it. When that was done, two pairs of big skeleton dragon wings grew out of my back as I flew into the air so that everybody in the city can see me.

Natsu soon came flying next to me as we all saw the armies and the citizens who had been evacuated and the destroyed buildings and palace of the Empire before I bellowed out….

"There is no need to fear anymore! We come in peace!"

Everyone was confused at this before I told them what my plan was throughout this whole day.

"My goal was not only to kill the Emperor and the Prime Minster, but also my stepfather, Lord Gwyn himself!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"You probably may be thinking that I was the stepson of our great Lord? Well, the answer is unfortunately yes. I am the cambion child of the King of All Heroes and a Dragon Goddess, and I was introduced to my stepfather in this very place, along with the Emperor and the Prime Minister, whom the former banished me for siding with the Dragon race, especially with the Everlasting Dragons! In fact, here's a big secret that all of you didn't know….this very place that you're standing on originally belonged to our race 1,000 years ago! They thought that these Dragons were dangerous, ferocious reptiles that only kill and destroy for their own amusement! But let me tell you something! That Prime Minister made a huge mistake when he AND my stepfather killed a Dragon mercilessly as he was protecting his own child from them. And even ate them for lunch! Do you all get it now? The Dragons only defended themselves from us! From you! Gwyn and the Prime Minister were the real monsters here! It was their fault that this Empire became corrupted. It was their fault for even getting close to the Emperor in the first place! It was their fault that many of you have lost friends and family members! It was their fault for putting our race in jeopardy! They started this war! For over 1,000 years! IT WAS ALL THEIR FAULT!"

Esdeath and the others were shocked to the very core as they now knew why I did all of this, and Natsu agreed to every word I said as he and many other dragons all roared in anger. Many people believed in me, not all of them, of course.

Then one of the 2 Knights who survived by staying behind, Ornstein, asked, "But who will rule over the Empire? Who will be our King?"

Everyone all looked at me as I could see some sympathetic and some nervous looks as I sighed and answered…

"Normally, I don't have that kind of time as I already 3 places that I lead. And I know that many of you won't fully trust me, while some of you are still trying to process the nightmarish events that has happened today, but if you would give me this one chance, I promise you that I will watch over you! I will protect and fight for this and my 3 other Kingdoms until the day I die! And for extra Insurance, my lovely 7 Vanadis will also do the exact same thing. We will not make the same mistake that THEY did! And with the Dragons and other races on our side, we will become THE most powerful Kingdom in all of Arc Strada as we will not stop in saving our race, and most importantly, conquer each and every obstacle that stands in our way! Of course, the very first step is to rebuild and recover. We will be here to comfort you as long as possible! We will make things fair for everyone here. But it is entirely up to you! Will you accept me?! Or will you reject me and wait for your doom?! It is your choice!"

Immediately as I said that, Esdeath, Najenda and their teams, as well as the Revolutionary Army all went on their knees.

"I, Esdeath Partas, and my team of the Jaegars…."

"I, Najenda, and the Night Raid team and the Revolutionary Army…."

[…swear our loyalty to Lord Dale!]

Then, 2 more Knights showed up. They were Ornstein and Artorias.

"I, Artorias…."

"And I, Isabella Ornstein…"

[…swear our loyalty to Lord Dale!]

I smiled at this as these people have all sworn their loyalty to me. Now the big question is….How are the people in **Arc Strada **going to react when they hear about this?

** Aboard the Silvanus **

(3rd-Person POV)

A very attractive female with long blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, and a well curved figure has just heard about the news about the defeat of the Emperor, the Prime Minster and Lord Gwyn and each of their timely demise, as well as about a man who has become the new ruler of the Empire and even has the legendary 7 Vanadis by his side, which raises a yellow flag in her book.

"So someone has finally managed to beat the Prime Minster and his vile schemes," she said in an authoritative tone. "Maybe this man can give me a challenge."

But when she looked at the picture of the man, she had to look away with a big blush on her face as she quickly looks back at the picture. It was a man that would even make the most serious female warriors go weak in the knees as she was no exception. However, what really struck her was the fact that…

"Could this be the man that my **sister** was talking about in her sleep?" she asked to herself. 'He does look like my type…'

** At a Mysterious Place **

"My King. There are some problems that needs your attention," said a man who was almost afraid. And a good reason to be afraid because the person in front of him was very dangerous and he was very loyal to him and the last thing he wants to do is to insult or upset him. His King didn't turn to him.

"Really? What problems?" he calmly asked, as if it wasn't anything to worry about.

"The Emperor, the Prime Minister and Lord Gwyn have all been defeated and passed away, and this isn't the biggest problem," the man reported as his King turned around, looking a bit surprised. He knew that whoever have defeated all 3 of them must be seriously strong, but there was a bigger problem. He walked to him and looked at the man in the eyes as his face turned serious.

"There is a rumor that both he and one of his closest followers are Dragons. They were the ones who stopped them. Not only that, but their allies are with the Vanadis, the Greek Faction and the Shinto Faction, but there is an even more strange rumor. It's saying that they are both….Immortal. The 3 Factions are certainly going to keep their eyes on them," the man concluded as his King widened his eyes on that part. The soldier didn't say anything, but the King recovered and smirked as he turned back.

"That is quite interesting, indeed," the King replied. "Tell Sir **Milgauss** of the Zepharos Empire to keep tabs on these men. Also, if you have the time, report to **Kokabiel** as well. He will certainly make a move when he hears this, and don't let the **Vatican** know of our plans at all."

The soldier quickly nodded, bowed and turned to leave to do as his King said, who's eyes turned emotionless and made an evil smirk that could bring many children to tears as he said to himself…

"For many years….finally something interesting."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**ED Song: Thriller (Sonic 3 Marble Garden Remix) by Michael Jackson**

* * *

_Next time…_

_Dayo travels to the famous dragon-institute in the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom: Ansullivan Dragonar Academy, where he shall disguise as an Instructor as he examines students who are Breeders and are training with their respective Dragons. However, some of his Floor Guardians and Wardens are also 'attending' to ensure his safety._

_However, there is a twist to this…this is also Devil territory, where Rias Gremory, her sister Mio Naruse Gremory and their childhood friend, Sona Sitri are also attending there not only as students, but also as 'governors' of the area, along with their peerages, and there is one particular boy that they all got their attention on: The hopeless pervert known as Issei Hyoudou, as he wields a powerful Sacred Gear that wields a Heavenly Dragon. He is also the school's number one problem child not only for being an idiotic pervert, but for not having his Dragon Pal._

_Plus, for some reason, Dayo is ordered by the Shinto Faction to adopt Mio and Maria Naruse as his sisters, much to the dismay of many. However, he is shocked when he learns that Mio Naruse is actually the daughter of the original Lucifer, and has a powerful Sacred Gear that leaves him speechless._

_And later, Mio and Maria are shocked to hear that not only Dayo is a Dragon, but his father is the King of All Heroes, meaning that he's somewhat associated with the Hero Clan….somewhat._

_Finally, Dayo quickly soon learns from the Shinto Faction leader, Amaterasu no Mikoto, that Mio, for some reason, is bound to have a very special Dragon Pal that will also be linked to him as well, but what does this have to do with a Demon-Devil hybrid like Mio Naruse Lucifer?_

_You'll find that out, and a WHOLE lot more on the next episode of The True Divine King Above All Others!_

* * *

Whew! That was, without a doubt, the longest jam-packed prologue I've ever done! In any event, there's the prologue! As you can tell, this is going to be an action-packed, ecchi-galore, and crazy ride! I'm in the middle of watching the second season of _Overlord_, and it has given me a few ideas or two, so be on the lookout for that. In the meantime, shout-out to Itsinsane, Wacko12, Oshiga Lucis Bahamut, and Omamori Trinity DxD for inspiration.

REFERENCES:

Virus Bomb – Warhammer 40K

Infinity Gauntlet – Marvel series

Natsu Dragneel – Fairy Tail

Esdeath, Akame, Kurome, Wave, Tatsumi, Mine, Sheele, Lubbock, Leone, the Emperor, Prime Minister Honest, Najenda (Lucifer), Seryu, Run – Akame ga Kill

Gwyn, Hawkeye, Artorias, Ornstein – Dark Souls

Sylvanas Windrunner – World of Warcraft

Eleonora Viltaria, Valentina Glinka Estes, Limalisha – Lords Marksmen and Vanadis

Albedo – Overlord

Lady Necromancer/Eucliwood Hellscythe – Is this a Zombie?

Yurifina Sol Eleanord – Unionism Quartet

Sonia – Puzzle & Dragons

Goddess Ilias - Monster Girl Quest

Now, as you probably might have known, Issei Hyoudou is going to be in this story….

…but don't get your hopes up of him being the Red Dragon Emperor for very long, because I can tell you right now that something….._awful_….is going to happen to him at the end of the first season, which as you know, will be the Phenex Arc.

Also, there will be a different outcome when it comes to the betrayed Shalltear Bloodfallen as she and the Guardians DO have emotions...and they are NOT in the Yggdrasil game…so be on the lookout for that. Here's a hint: This will occur when she and the Hero Clan members have their fight with Mio Naruse and Maria Naruse. As for Yuki Nonaka….have I got something special planned for her….

You may also notice that I went to the endgame in the _Akame ga Kill_ series with a different outcome. I've done that for a reason, and you'll see why soon.

As you can see, my mind is filling up with many ideas and it's going to blow your mind, so make sure that you continue to watch as you will not be disappointed. Especially when THE one and only **Hellsing Organization** is coming up in the next episode!

Since that _Overlord_ is going to be involved, I can tell you right now that there are NO GAME STATS! They will be involved in the "Real World" that is Earth in the year 2136 (aka The Future). So in this story, the Tier Spells are there, but there are no Lv. 100 stuff or anything like that, but what I can do is list how strong they are in a Power Chart. That will be revealed at the end of the first season.

One more thing: Rest in Peace to Elijah Cummings, who was an American politician and the member of the U.S. House of Representatives for Maryland's 7th congressional district. He was one of my favorite politicians and Democrats remembered Cummings as "a principled leader," "a champion for justice" and "a giant." While Cummings was revered by his fellow Democrats, many Washington Republicans also offered condolences and spoke of Cummings with admiration.

Maryland Democratic Party Chair Maya Rockeymoore Cummings, Cummings's wife, issued a statement from her office, saying: "Congressman Cummings was an honorable man who proudly served his district and the nation with dignity, integrity, compassion and humility. He worked until his last breath because he believed our democracy was the highest and best expression of our collective humanity and that our nation's diversity was our promise, not our problem. It's been an honor to walk by his side on this incredible journey. I loved him deeply and will miss him dearly."

Former secretary of state Hillary Clinton, whom Cummings defended during 2015 congressional hearings into her handling of a deadly attack on U.S. government facilities in Benghazi, Libya, three years earlier, remembered Cummings as a "giant."

In the meantime, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored! And #F*ckCancer! We're with you, Alex Trebek!

And Happy Halloween, everyone!


	2. Hellsing, Nazarick & Demon Lord

Hello, everyone! This is dad90, and the Holidays are here, and all of my hard work is now behind me and I'm ready to do our first episode of the first season of "The Divine Dragon Above All Others".

Now, I've actually got some critiques here, so here we are in "Dad's Review Corner".

**Dad's Review Corner:**

**Freechimchangas - Sorry to say this is a hard pass for me. I like the concept you have, however reading this felt like a massive info dump due to the large amount of crossovers. You are doing too much to fast, while rapid firing characters from all shows. You might as well. Have started out with a time line to mesh all the different worlds together.**

**It became tiresome to read around have way into the chapter. Take your time and focus on a few plot points and you will do just fine.**

Well, freechimchangas, consider this. I had to do that as a "Starting Point" for my OC, and I wanted to get the Info Dumping out of the way, and I'm actually considering of doing a timeline, and sadly, since that you won't get to see it.

I'm also glad that some of you are sticking around here, and also, keep this in mind: The main area of this story is a mixture of Arc Strada from _Dragonar Academy_ and the New World from _Overlord_.

However, the actual world with the 7 continents is still here. I'm just blending the two main areas as an 8th continent since we're in the future.

But I'm going to stop right here, and let's get right to business as I now present to you the first episode! Enjoy!

* * *

** Somewhere in London **

(3rd-Person POV)

It has been over a year since Dayo and his new team have defeated both the Prime Minister and the Emperor and Dayo has been crowned King of the new Empire, and for **Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing**, the leader of the **Hellsing Organization**, or better known as **H**er Royal **E**ngland **L**egions of **L**egitimate **S**upernatural and **I**mmortal **N**ight **G**uard, she wasn't surprised as it was nothing short of a miracle.

Integra has creamy brown skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair. She has a tall, thin build, almost to the point of being lanky. Integra's attire consists of a green blazer and green dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, a blue bow tie, black shoes and a red cravat. She also wears a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses, and is often seen sporting a dark green trench coat when venturing outside her manor. She also appears to keep a large revolver in a hidden holster beneath her blazer, supplementing it with a more overt Sig-Sauer pistol and a saber when combat seems likely. She has a fondness for smoking cigars, even in a combat situation.

A calm and collected individual, Integra handles most situations that would induce terror and fear in the average person with a controlled ease. In most cases, even genuine surprise and happiness, her reactions to stimuli are subdued. Her conduct is very business-like, however she isn't incapable of a bit a humor, goodnatured and not.

And right now, she's completing her latest report on the extermination of the Cheddar Priest and his ghouls, unaware that one of her….**servants**….is bringing a companion with him. She also saw both the Night Raid and the Jaegars teams working together to defeat the Prime Minister, and has good knowledge about the Sacred Gears, and its "counterpart", the Teigus.

Now normally, Integra is a woman who never wanted to use other people's powers for her own personal gain, however, the organization she's leading with is tasked with defending the country's shores from any and all supernatural, extraterrestrial and satanic threats. Ironically, she's aware of the Three Factions, the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils and is keeping a rather close eye on them as she is acquainted with them, business-wise, of course. Controversy is often raised, over the highly unconventional methods Hellsing chooses to do this, namely the use of anti-Christian powers and creatures. The agency's soldiers, uniforms, methods, and gear would suggest that it is a counter-terrorist paramilitary strike force.

Which is where Integra comes in and decides to ask Dayo, who was one of her apprentices in her younger years at the time, a "favor".

"Yes. Yes, this will do just fine," Integra said to herself as she finishes her report. "I just hope that they will get used to **him** very soon."

Also on her desk, there was a special red folder that had the name "Lucifer" on it. And inside that folder was a picture of a young red-haired girl, tied in twin-tails. This girl would be one of many important women in Dayo's life as she's the Draphalem (Hybrid of Dragon, Demon and Angel) Heir of the Lucifer Clan.

* * *

**The True Divine King Above All Others!**

**OP Song: Numb by Linkin Park**

**Episode 1: The Hellsing Organization, The Tomb of Nazarick & The Future Demon Lord**

* * *

** At Heathrow International Airport, London **

(Dayo's POV)

Flying to London from the new Empire that was currently being rebuilt from the ground up for 13 hours straight was not something I would recommend to anyone. Especially to those with motion sickness, like my good brother, Natsu, who obviously rejected my offer to travel with us.

I was with the Night Raid team which consisted of Najenda Lucifer, Akame Himejima, Leone, Lubbock, Mine and Tatsumi, which the two became a couple throughout the past year, Sheele, and Susanoo. Along with the Jaegars, which consisted of Esdeath, who's snuggling next to me, Kurome Himejima, Run, Wave, and Seryu.

The Revolutionary Army were working hard with the Vanadis and many of my Infinite Empire's Military as they were rebuilding the Empire from scratch as a means to put all of the corrupted things from the past all behind us and never looking back. It was a long process, but everyone, including the citizens who survived the war, was getting involved, so that was a good thing.

Currently, we were getting our stuff from the luggage area from Heathrow International Airport, sixteen miles outside of London. As we were all settling down from the trip, I realized that we still have 30 minutes left until we're scheduled to be picked up and taken to Hellsing Manor. It has been a while since I've seen Sir Integra Hellsing as she has helped me a lot to be at where I am now for the past 5 years. Although that also means that **he **is also waiting for me, and knowing these two teams, who also became a part of my army as they've sworn their loyalty to me, they have no idea what kind of work they're going to be doing, but it's certainly not going to be a boring one, that's for sure.

Some of them wanted to get a bite to eat and proceeded to the food court, but they barely made it two feet before a new person nearby cleared his throat to get our attention.

We all looked at the person in question, and it's someone who I knew very well. It's a rather distinguished looking older man who had black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, almost similar to mine's, and his attire consisted of what one might assume to find on a butler. The look was ironically completed by the man's monocle.

"Master Dale Dominus, I presume?"

"Took you long enough, to find me, Walter," I answered back to him, who just sighed with exasperation before sending an appreciative over me, as I was wearing casual marine jeans, a black buttoned shirt and was holding two famous guns what Walter assumed to be the very same guns from the organization _Devil May Cry_.

Walter looked back at me and questioned with his elegant British voice, "Master Dale, must you wear such….cheap….clothing?"

I just snorted as I replied, "Cut me some slack, Walter. I haven't worn normal clothing for a while."

"Mmmm….certainly not…" Walter agreed with a teasing tone that made me twitch my eyebrows in irritation at the jab before looking back to see the others. "Ah! I assume that these are the two groups you've brought?"

He got their attention now as Najenda and Esdeath both stepped forward.

"I'm Najenda, leader of Night Raid."

"And I'm Esdeath, leader of the Jaegars."

The sharply dressed man chuckled good-naturedly and nodded his head. "Then that confirms it. My name is **Walter C. Dornez**, the retainer of Hellsing Manor. Sir Hellsing has heard a lot about you, and I'm glad that you've accepted her offer in making an alliance with the Hellsing Organization."

Some eyes of the others widened slightly and some of the bags nearly slipped off of their hands. The person they were going to work for temporarily was rich enough to actually have their own butler?! That in itself wasn't extremely surprising, given the fact that I have maids working for me, including **Tohru**, a Dragon Maid and is extremely loyal and has feelings for me.

Our thoughts were interrupted when Walter began picking up two suitcases and said, "Come along, everyone. We must not keep Sir Integra waiting."

As we were heading to the parking lot, many of them were surprised to find not one, but limousines. As the two groups settled in the two limousines, Walter smirked and told us that we're going to be in the Hellsing Manor in approximately 25 minutes.

I was in the other car with the other driver of whom I knew very well, more than Walter. He takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-buttoned double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Hellsing crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Hellsing crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.

He's none other than **Sebastian Michaelis**, the demon butler of the Hellsing Manor, as well as one of my personal butlers for Nazarick, otherwise known as the **Black Butler**.

"Good afternoon, Master," Sebastian introduced me with a smile. "I hope the trip went well."

"Yes, indeed," I answered. "I hope you are keeping….**him**….in check."

Sebastian just smiled and chuckled and said nothing as we proceeded to the Hellsing Manor.

** On the Road **

As we were getting some rest from the trip as the two limousines were heading to the destination, Sebastian was about to give me some important information.

"Now, I know that you don't like backtracking in such a short amount of time. From what I've heard from Sir Integra, you are going to be heading to Lautreamont Knight Country."

"Wait. That's in the 'Heart' of Arc Strada, right?"

"That is correct, sir. That is where you will be attending the famous **Ansullivan Dragonar Academy**, an affordable high-class school only for people who attended the Orphan Ceremony in their earlier years, and for locals and students who live in the Kingdom for Dragon Training."

That got my interest immediately.

"It is also there that nearby the Academy is the **Tomb of Nazarick** hidden."

That definitely got my attention there as well.

"Describe…hidden…" I slowly said to Sebastian, who smiled broadly and said….

"Well, it is actually 'forbidden' for locals to enter there as they thought that it's a Sacred Museum Relic."

"A Sacred Museum Relic?!" I asked in anger before sighing loudly. "I had a feeling that this has got something to do with Ainz…"

Then I remembered something important.

"Wait a minute! I believe that it used to be an all-girls school until last year due to the fact that girls and women were more successful at the Orphan Ceremony than men. So why the change?"

Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I'm afraid I don't have the information you seek, Young Master. I believe that perhaps, they needed more money to be able to compete with the rest."

I find that hard to believe, but I decided to let it be for now.

"Ah, here we are," Sebastian spoke up from the driver's seat as the two limousines began to pull into the extensive gravel driveway. We all took notice of groups of what appeared to be private security forces moving across the lawn. The fact that such people were on the property was to be expected, but to some of them, the weaponry that the men were carrying looked more like they belonged in a war zone.

The 2 vehicles soon began to climb the hill that led to an enormous mansion, and soon after, they both came to a stop several yards away from what seemed to be the main entrance to the Manor, but before I could even move to open the passenger door, Sebastian was already there to do that. I expected nothing less from him.

"Welcome to the Hellsing estate, Master Dale, and to the groups of Night Raid and Jaegars. Please leave your belongings in the car so that the staff may take them to your rooms."

Some of us blinked, especially Tatsumi, who asked, "Wait…what?"

Both Walter and Sebastian grinned, but otherwise continued walking towards the mansion, as the former told them, "Come along everyone, we mustn't dally around. Sir Integra has been awaiting for your arrival with what I must admit to be a great amount of interest."

Shaking out of their stupors, we moved to follow the retainers, and almost immediately, a group of maids quickly approached the car and collected all of their bags. My personal belongings are already in a separate dimension, so there's no luggage to collect for me, although many maids did swarm around me and wanting to look at me up close and personal. Many of them blushed at my appearance, but a glance from Esdeath easily sent them on their way.

Walter just shook his head and let out a sigh, "Oh, I so envy the youth of today….ah, to be young again."

"Um…come again?" Wave asked cautiously.

"Oh, never you mind, Young Master; now follow us."

Deciding not to dwell on the topic, we all followed Walter and Sebastian inside the manor, and heading towards of what they had been informed to be Sir Integra's personal office.

** Inside the Hellsing Manor **

During the duration of their walk, the butlers have seen fit to question and remind the two groups of the etiquettes they were expected to follow while in Sir Integra's presence. The more that they were cautioned to show their new 'employer' the appropriate amount of respect, the more that some of the members from both groups began to get more nervous.

"Here we are," Walter said to us as he looked at me. "Master Dale, you should go in first."

"Very well," I told him as I began to walk into Sir Integra's office, leaving the rest outside.

** Inside Sir Integra's Office **

I soon walked into the office, and not a moment too soon did I see a woman in deeply tanned skin and platinum-blonde hair, which fell down to her back and shoulders like a cascading waterfall. This is Sir Hellsing, alright.

"Ah, my boy. You're finally here," the woman greeted with a small smile before standing up and walked towards me to give me a hug.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Integra," I replied back and returned the hug with a small smile, and even if I didn't show it, I was a little happy to see this woman after 6 years.

Integra released the hug and made her way back to her desk and began to re-read the documentations she was looking at before as she spoke, "I see that you have finally destroyed that Prime Minister. You have my thanks, as he was a big thorn to my side."

"Yeah, and he certainly was. I had to make Esdeath know about the truth about him," I said.

"Then all of my teachings, as well as the values and traditions of this family is paying off beautifully. Even though you don't have our blood of the Hellsing, you were raised in this family for the past 10 years."

"Indeed," I said to her before asking her the most important question. "So, I've heard word from Sebastian that you want me to go to Ansullivan Dragonar Academy, right?"

"That's right," Integra answered in a business-like tone. "I've just finished a meeting with Lady Amaterasu of the Shinto Faction from Japan, and she says that there's been some…strange things…going on over there, and you are the best candidate to go over there and pose yourself as an Instructor there. After all, you are a Dragon, the apex predator of us all, your mere presence demands respect and that is the most important thing to save your race."

Integra was not speaking metaphorically, mind you. She knows of the powers I have, including my own Sacred Gear, and also knows about the 3 Kingdoms that I lead.

"Do be wary though. Unfortunately, the Lautreamont Knight Country is now in control of the **Devils**, and I have a feeling that they have already noticed your presence, so the probabilities that the heiresses of the land, **Rias, Maleficent, & Mio Naruse Gremory**, according to Akasha, will surely approach you since they are students in that school. There's definitely the possibility that **Silvia Lautreamont**, the fourth princess of the Lautreamont Royal Family, and **Yurifina Sol Eleanord**, the Princess of the Albion Kingdom, and one of your guardians, are all going to be there, too."

Silvia Lautreamont….for some reason, that name sounded awfully familiar….

"Oh, and do keep your status as the son of the Infinite Dragon God and King of Heroes completely hidden for the time being. It will attract attention, especially from the **Hero Clan**, where **Yuki Nonaka** is their representative, and is also attending that school. But if you do decide to entangle yourself with them, make sure that we get something out of it."

Ah, and there it is! The cunning and somewhat evil side of Sir Integra Hellsing, a woman that is now one of the most powerful women in the world, having enough power to start World War 3, if necessary since the Revolutionary Army and the Jaegars are now having an alliance with the Hellsing Organization. Not only that, but they now have 2 powerful Dragons on their side, including the Silver Dragon Empress, and the Ice Dragoness herself who are the leaders of Night Raid and the Jaegars, respectively. In addition to that, one of the members of the Revolutionary Army was a former Supreme Commander of NATO's forces. Integra is so powerful, that she made not one, but TWO contracts. One of them was the Goddess of the Sun herself, Amaterasu-O-Mikami, the leader of the Shinto Faction, and one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings of all time. Her second contract is **Akasha Bloodriver**, the leader of the **Three Dark Lords**, and one of the most powerful Shinso Vampires in Youkai history. It's no wonder why Integra is so well-informed on the supernatural world. That also played part in me telling Integra the truth about her, simply because while Integra is a somewhat devious woman who always looks for weaknesses to exploit in both enemies AND allies, she's also brutally honest. So much so, that if she wanted to kill you, she would tell you face to face and do it, whatever means necessary.

That's why honesty is one of the things I value the most, and that is why this woman here is one of the few I genuinely trust.

"That being said," Integra spoke up, breaking my thoughts as she held a red folder that the name "Lucifer" on it. "I want you to read this. This is going to be the one you'll protect with as she's adopted into the Gremory clan. And knowing that you already got a lot on your plate, I was thinking to ease down your tension a little, given that you already got a family to take of."

Well, she said the words right out of my mouth, but then again, this is Sir Integra we're talking about here.

"Ah! That reminds me," I remembered. "Where is…**Alucard**?"

Integra just sighed breathily as smoke came out of her mouth.

** Outside the Office **

"Now, before you go, I need to remind you all of several things one final time," Walter warned them. "First of all, you are all to address Master Integra as 'Sir' whenever you speak. Secondly, you are not to speak unless you are directly spoken to first, however, if you feel as though you must provide some input into the conversation, then I expect you to do so politely. Third, and I truly cannot stress this enough, do not show any kind of surprise or disbelief when you enter this office."

"Why would we be surprised…?" Akame asked, raising an eyebrow.

Walter smiled knowingly and gave her a patronizing pat on the shoulder and replied, "Just believe me, Young Master; now then, get in there and do your best."

** Inside the Office **

The butler opened the door to the office as I stepped out of the office and proceeded to the Main Entrance while the others all went inside to take my place. However, the butler shoved Lubbock, who was the last to enter the room, unceremoniously, sending him nearly tumbling to the floor. The door was shut behind them as they now looked at Integra, and they all soon understood why Walter warned them to not show any surprise.

Integra's crystalline blue eyes soon directed her attention to the two groups in front of her.

"Najenda Lucifer and Esdeath Partas, I presume?"

The two leaders stepped forward and saluted, "Sir."

"Naturally. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, daughter of Sir Arthur Hellsing and the proprietor of the Hellsing Estate. It's a pleasure to make acquaintance with you all."

The others were surprised as the leaders shook hands with Integra before explaining why they're here.

"Now, as to find out why you're all here from the Empire. The armies you lead are now allied with my organization, and the purpose is very straightforward; we protect London and by extension, the various areas of England from Supernatural threats. In my time as the head of the Hellsing Family, I have seen creatures such as Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Demons, Werewolves, and Zombies; however, the most prominent threat we face here in London is almost equivalent to those Danger Beasts, and that is from Vampires."

It was then that Kurome stopped biting her sweets as she finally made sense of something that had been bothering her for quite some time. "Vampires? So Hellsing means…"

Integra smirked at Kurome's deduction and connection and answered, "Indeed, I am the direct descendant of **Abraham Van Helsing**, one of the main characters in Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. My great-grandfather's comrade Johnathan Harker was good friends with Stoker, and during the last few months of his life, he revealed the nature of his encounter with the infamous Count Dracula. Stoker would then go on to write _Dracula_ as if it was nothing more than a fictional account of a secretly true series of events."

"Dracula was actually real?" Najenda asked.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, but continued to smirk nonetheless. "Quite so, but that isn't what I want to talk to you all about. Given that you have extensive history and knowledge concerning the supernatural world, it only made sense to have you here. Your duties will consist of ordinary things, such as assisting Walter with various tasks and chores around the house, while also accompanying one of my other top agents into the field to deal with any supernatural creatures that may appear. Does this sound acceptable to you?"

They all nodded firmly as this was something that was right up Night Raid's alley: to protect the unsuspecting people of the World of the Living from threats to their everyday lives. And what kind of people would they be if they didn't accept such an offer?

Integra's grin widened even more at their confirmation and said, "Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Night Raid and Jaegars. With the alliance of the Revolutionary Army, I do sincerely hope you enjoy working with is."

Then suddenly, a knock on the door echoed through the room before Walter entered with a polite bow. "Do forgive me for interrupting Sir Integra, but Alucard has returned from his assignment in the village of Cheddar. It seems as though he has…brought someone along him."

Integra's eyes widened almost imperceptibly before she quickly rose to her feet.

"He what?! Walter, tell my servant that I wish to speak with him immediately! I presume that you and Dale can handle whoever he has brought with him?"

Walter actually looked slightly amused at the question and replied, "I doubt that it will be much of an issue Sir."

Nodding, the Hellsing leader turned to the 2 groups. "I apologize for cutting our meeting so short, but it seems as thought I must deal with a misbehaving dog."

This made Esdeath feel curious and asked, "Should I take care of him?"

"No, leave it to me," Integra quickly answered, already knowing about Esdeath's sadistic tendencies.

** At the Hallway **

As Walter escorted the groups, they all passed by me and another masculine figure in the direction from which they had just come. He mostly ignored them, but when the figure accidently bumped shoulders with Akame, she caught a glimpse of smoldering crimson eyes and nearly fell to her knees as a feeling of utter maliciousness washed over her. At the same time, her sword was acting very erratically. The man received a glare from Walter, but simply chuckled deeply and continued his way to Integra's office as I walked with him.

"I do apologize about Alucard, everyone…he can what you young people would call…an '*sshole'," Walter told them as he sounded genuinely concerned as he helped the young woman back up to her feet, but the elder retainer's worries didn't even register to Akame's senses. Even if it was only for a moment, she actually felt Alucard's strength due to her powers as a Fallen Angel.

And what she felt was utterly…._MONSTROUS_.

For Esdeath, she felt it, too. She tried so hard to NOT battle him, but it was becoming unbearable.

"Right then, let's see who all of the fuss is about," said Walter as he continued to lead them through the extensive hallways of the mansion, and eventually came to a room with a maid standing outside. She turned to greet them, but held out her hands when they are attempted to enter the room.

"I do apologize, everyone, but the young lady is in the process of being cleaned and dressed in some more appropriate clothing. The poor dear was covered in blood when Alucard brought her in, and not all of it was her own."

Walter's eyes seemed to soften at the news, and some of the others felt more than a small amount of sympathy for whoever was inside.

(10 minutes later)

I finally managed to catch up with the others as the group of maids who had been attending to the girl exited the room and finally gave us permission to enter. Upon entering, the 2 groups noticed that there was a large bed in the center of the room, but it was the occupant that got their attention.

The occupant here is an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She has a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which was further accentuated by the fact that she is considerably shorter than virtually all of her allies. She wore a light blue pair of pajamas, but that did absolutely nothing to hide what I had to reluctantly admit were her most prominent characteristics.

Now, I have a large family consisting my promiscuous wife and extremely cute and dangerous daughter, lovers, girlfriends, and a few fiances due to my Draconic stats and traits, but let it be known that I was still most definitely a healthy young man in my '20s', and therefore I could appreciate such a nice pair of breasts.

Then my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a snicker from Leone, who was looking at me with a teasing grin. Then again, she is a Nekoshou, so she can somehow sense my thoughts…

Even so, it was because that the others and I were looking at her chest that we all realized something rather important…

"S-She's not breathing!" Tatsumi yelled out, and when we got a closer look, he was right. The girl's chest was supposed to breathing up and down, but it stood still.

It was then I realized of what really happened her, and Walter knows it.

"Not to worry, Master Tatsumi, it would make sense that she's not breathing, considering that she's now…a **vampire**," he said as he brushed aside several locks of the girl's hair and there's the confirmation that there small puncture marks on her neck. "It seems as though Alucard has finally taken on a fledgling…"

"Wait, that guy was a vampire?" Mine asked.

"Quite so. Ah, and it appears that our guest is waking up."

We all then looked at the girl, and for some reason, I felt something weird twist in my stomach when I looked into the pair of startingly blue eyes. The young woman stared back at us for a few moments before a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"W-Where am I…?" the girl asked.

"Don't fear, my dear. You are recovering from your injuries in one of Hellsing Manor's many bedrooms," Walter answered for her, but her eyes were still trained explicitly on me. The girl sat up slightly while pulling the bedsheets up to cover her chest, finally looking away from me to inspect where she is with caution and curiosity. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Walter C. Dornez, retainer and caretaker of this estate. This man here with me is Dale Dominus, one of Sir Integra's most trusted allies. And behind us are Night Raid from the Revolutionary Army and the Jaegars. May I ask who you are?"

The blonde woman looked back at us and gave me another brief glance, blushing slightly once again before turning to look at Walter and answered, "I-I'm Seras….**Seras Victoria**."

Walter smiled kindly and bowed to her politely, prompting me to do the same. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Victoria, but now that you are awake, I must go and inform Sir Integra. Keep her company, won't you Dale? To the others, the maids will show you your rooms."

As they all left, although some of them wanted to be with me a little longer, Seras and I were the only ones left in the room.

"Well…are you feeling okay?" I asked.

Seras nodded timidly, but remained quiet.

In my old days, silence is usually bliss and golden, but now, it was awkward, so I asked, "Do you mind if I asked what happened to you?"

Seras looked down and clutched the sheets as she told me her story.

"I was a police officer…and we received a call about a disturbance at a church. When we got there, we saw so many dead bodies…there was blood everywhere, and standing in the middle of it all was just one man. Before I could even blink, he killed both of my partners and turned them into some kind of monsters…"

Her voice began to quiver, and moisture started to gather in the corners of her eyes. I went a little closer as she continued on with her story.

"I was so afraid, and my gun didn't hurt him at all, so I ran as fast as I could…but before long, I was surrounded by all of the people I thought were dead."

It was at this point that her tears began to fall from her eyes, and I could only feel sympathy for her.

"Then HE found me, and he started to…to…he said he was going to r-rap…"

Her voice failed her and broke into a series of sobs, wrapping her arms around herself and turning away from the other occupant of the room. I reached forward to place a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, but was taken completely off-guard when the blonde all but launched herself into my arms and sobbed into my chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around her shaking form, and although she tensed up at first, she quickly relaxed and continued to cry.

Me, on the other hand, allowed an enraged snarl to form across my features. Although she wasn't able to complete her sentence, I had a very good idea of what she was going to say. I hated many things, but rapists were at the very top of that list. Luckily, it sounded as though Seras had been rescued before something awful happened to her, and I had a feeling that it was Alucard who saved her, so for that, I was grateful to him and I may have to ask Sir Integra to cut him some slack this time.

The fledgling vampire continued to cry into my shirt until eventually, her sobs decreased into hiccups and her shaking had reduced into a mild tremble, Despite knowing how important it was to comfort her, I had to admit that being a dragon in a vampire's grip was starting to feel a bit…weird.

In fact, a certain vampire guardian better not follow her footsteps, but I had a funny feeling that they, Alucard and Seras are going to meet each other soon…

"Feeling better?" I asked softly, but the fabric of my shirt muffled whatever reply the blonde in my arms gave. Fortunately, I was able to discern her response, thanks to her small nod. Pulling away slightly, Seras wiped her eyes and offered me a small smile, which was accompanied by a growing blush.

"Thank you, Dale…"

I smiled kindly and squeezed her shoulders in a gesture of compassion and replied, "Anytime."

It was then that Sebastian knocked at the door and peeked open and said, "Master Dale, it's time."

I nodded and said to Seras, "Unfortunately, I must go. I have something very important to do at Dragonar Academy in Lautreamont Knight Country. However, if you feel that if there's anything wrong, make sure that you call me with this number, OK?"

I gave her my number as she blushes and nods.

With that being said, I soon exited the room, and told the others the same thing.

** On a Private Plane **

(Next Day)

I was now en route to the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom, much to the dismay of some people, including Najenda, Akame, Esdeath, Leone, and Kurome as they really enjoyed my company, but I told them all that I will visit them from time to time, and if they're lucky (and I mean REALLY lucky), they can have one of my rings after I get settled in at the Tomb of Nazarick, which is where I'm heading to now as I'm going to not only reunite with many of my servants and friends, but also to finally claim the last will of my dear friends and comrades. Most importantly, I'm also going to meet a special someone to help her fulfill her adopted father's legacy.

As I'm on my way there, I began to think that this era is certainly…less primitive, compared to the last time I've visited there. It was more clean, more advanced and more civilized as I could remember how easy it was to jump the gun like back in the day. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to visit/take residence in the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom, as I wanted to have my family also visit there so they can see the famous Dragonar Academy, where they train and take care of Dragons. Maybe I can consider having some my Dragon people there. Or better yet, have them visit one of my Kingdoms. However, I do need to check the construction of the new Empire every now and then just to make sure that there are no surprises.

But there are a few problems: First, the Lautreamont Knight Country is somehow now in control of the Devils, which sadly that they and some Fallen Angels, I assume are in there, meaning that the lives of the citizens and the Dragons are at risk, which is one of the reasons why Lady Amaterasu, or Aunt Ammy as she wants me to call her, wanted me to keep an eye on them. After all, they did move from the continent of Asia a few years ago.

Then there's Yuki Nonaka. How do I know about her, you ask? Well, when I was younger, my father founded and established the Hero Clan and they all held high remarks about my father, and it also where I got one of the famous swords known as **Banishing Shift**. However, let's just say that there was a nasty incident 5 years ago between them and my family, forcing us to cut ties with the Hero Clan. However, I do hold Yuki as one of my dearest friends to my heart. Let's hope she doesn't do something stupid, because if my memory serves me right, the Hero Clan is somewhat holding a grudge against Dragons and the Three Factions.

And I don't blame them, however, as powerful as me and my family are, we would rather not get ourselves involved with them and their stupid war as I was beginning to get tired of them after dealing with the Prime Minister and the previous Emperor.

Ironically, I do have somewhat a bloodlust for battles….well, my **Darker Side** anyway, and I do enjoy having a fantastic battle or two. At the same time, however, War was just stupid in general and it was such a complete waste of time and resources.

In fact, look at the Three Factions, they've lost the Biblical God, the **Four Great Satans**, and several high-ranking Fallen Angels.

And now, they better keep themselves in check as I'm on my way to the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom not only to take residence at the Great Tomb of Nazarick, but also for Sir Integra to cash in a favor as I had to bodyguard one of the Gremory Family's daughters.

Mio Naruse Gremory.

Now, when it comes to the Tomb, it's probably one of the most amazing pieces of structure ever built. Heck, I would even go as far as to compare it to Semiramis creation, the **Hanging Gardens of Babylon**, which is another place I rule as well.

The Tomb itself had 10 floors in all.

The first 3 floors contained the catacombs. They consist of the subterranean burial chambers where several dozen undead are wandering around in the darkness.

The 4th floor was an underground lake that contained a cavern with a huge colossus that was made out of petricite, which was the strongest anti-magic material, making it the perfect weapon against magicians and thanks to its massive size and hard material, this made the colossus immune to most physical attacks,

The 5th floor was a frozen and glacial hell filled with numerous icebergs, including one that sank the _Titanic_, and snowstorms with extremely low temperatures. The floor was infested by creatures that require extreme cold temperature conditions to survive, which made it ever harder to survive in said floor, however you could find a hidden ice prison that would resemble a 2-story building with frozen surface, giving it a bleak appearance.

The 6th floor was pretty much a jungle of over 200 meters in height with a fake sky on the ceiling that would copy the cycles of day and night in complete sync with the outside of the location of the tomb, giving it a more realistic feeling to it, this place as well was infested by all kinds of creatures.

The 7th floor was a world of lava with rivers of magma with numerous bubbles in the currents with black mountains and volcanos that gave it the perfect appearance of an apocalyptic world, or to some, it may look like a perfect representation of hell with numerous monsters roaming the hellish area.

The 8th floor was a vast desert with extreme temperatures that would make anyone lose notion of time and reality with how infinite it felt to those traveling in the desert and it wasn't an exaggeration to say that most people would be eternally lost after a couple of hours without a proper guide as there was also an illusion cast on the whole area, but hidden in the hellish desert, you could also find a cherry blossom sanctuary that was protected by some sort of barrier that kept it protected from the extreme environment of the desert while also serving the purpose of hiding it from the naked eye. It is also here that it's the Tomb's last line of defense.

The 9th floor was the second more impressive one that was composed of multiple areas with the main ones being a lobby that held countless chandeliers that emitted light while being perfectly and symmetrically arranged to hang on to the ceiling with exquisite furniture that would make any king or noble feel jealous at the materials that were made from with beautiful marble floors that were so polished, it could easily allow anyone to see their reflection and nearly see sparkles coming out from said floor.

This floor was more of the main place to hang out as it had areas such as a bar and a Spa Resort, which I still find it ridiculous as to why they had ended up building such a thing inside of a structure of this caliber, making it kind of anticlimactic in a way.

I would complain, but Yuu told me it was perfect, so it was OK, I guess?

The path was said to have a public bath with a total of 17 baths with 9 different types that were divided for the two genders. It was nothing more than a public bath that you would find in Japan, but more classy like the extensive kind. The area was made up of 12 zones in total. These zones would include the largest jungle bath, a traditional-looking Roman bath, a yuzu bath with yuzus floating on it, a carbonated bath, a jacuzzi, an electric bath with low current that electrified the body, a cold bath with charcoals floating on it, the Cherenkov pool, a mixed open-air bath with an artificial scenery, a sauna, a bedrock bath, and finally, the lounge.

I had a pretty good idea of who built this one as I couldn't help but sigh and facepalm in irritation.

…Anyhow, let's move on. There was also a more useful room in the area that was known as the conference chamber. I find it funny that it held the name of the Round Table rom with a huge beautiful table made out of obsidian with several gorgeous chairs to match.

But what really stood out the most was the 10th and final floor, which was known as the Throne Room that my friends created specifically for me as a way to honor me like the King and leader I had been for them.

The throne room was breathtaking as the interior was enormous, wide enough to fit hundreds of people with room to spare and a ceiling so high, that you had to look all the way up to be able to see it. White walls adorned with a variety of golden embellishments. Hanging from the ceiling, rows of opulent chandeliers crafted from rainbow-colored gems gave off a fantastical brilliance. From the ceiling to the floor, you could see a total of 42 giant banners with different patters decorating the walls. There was also a low stairway that had about 10 steps lavished with gold and silver with majestic throne, completely made out of gold and beautiful crystals and gems. With a throne made completely out of gold with beautiful red mantles made of expensive silk.

Now, if there had been even more gold and had some dragon scales and snakes all over it, it would have been perfect. Oh well.

Of course, all this was some of the many descriptions I've heard from Momonga during the last time I've met him and I found myself quite excited to see their masterpiece as I had yet to see the place in person.

Now, it really wasn't a tomb from what Momonga told me as it had been known previously as a dungeon they had conquered, but since everyone had voted to call it as such, it had been named The Tomb of Nazarick because of that….even though it didn't have any resemblance of a tomb whatsoever.

Funny how beings of so much power could be so childish. But then again, the current Four Great Satans and the leader of the Grigori, **Azazel**, are among them as well.

'Ah, my dear friends…. You were certainly an odd bunch, but you were my brothers and sisters, and my family really got along with you,' I thought as I shook my head with a smile on my face as I thought about my dear. Shortly after, a small hum left my lips as I rested my cheek on my knuckles with my smile soon turning into a smirk when the private airplane jerked, making me open my eyes as I looked at an open window, giving me a clear of the outside world, letting me see that we're at the airport.

"My Lord?" asked a new voice, interrupting my thoughts as I looked at an elderly looking butler next Sebastian. The butler was neatly dressed in a traditional butler uniform with his white hair being perfectly kept in place with an immaculate beard; he had several wrinkles on his hollow face, giving him a more gentle appearance which contradicted his sharp eyes that easily be compared to that of an eagle.

This man was **Sebas Tian**, the creation of Touch Me (I still wonder he named that), who also happened to be a servant that had been pushed onto me after Momonga gave me and her adopted daughter, Yuu, the Tomb.

"Pardon me from bothering you, my lord. We just wanted to inform you that we have arrived in the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom and we are in the process of arranging a proper transport that will reflect on someone of your status," Sebas informed me as he and Sebastian placed a hand on their chest while bowing in a dignified way.

"Y-Yes, good work Sebas. As expected from a creation of my comrades," I replied while standing up from my seat with my arms crossed from my chest.

"Thank you, my lord. It is my pleasure, along with the others, to serve a Supreme Being such as yourself, so please feel free to use as much as you wish, no matter how trivial it may seem as it would be our pleasure to serve someone as amazing as yourself, my King," said Sebastian, unaware that my eyebrows were twitching.

"I-Is that so? Then in that case, you're both dismissed for the moment Sebas and Sebastian. I shall be outside shortly, so wait for me outside," I told them, getting a bow from both of them as they left silently. 'OK, again with the Supreme One crap. Sure, I'm powerful, like the rest of my family, but do they know how that can sometimes be annoying, especially with the guards and citizens at the Hanging Gardens? Well, whatever. It sure is a lot better than being called a God.'

Now, due to being the son of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and I take pride at that, I can shapeshift as much as I want. I really like my appearance with my long ponytail, multi-colored eyes that gave off a mysterious radiance that could easily make anyone wither under my stare, and since that I'm allied with the Greek faction, my face was 'carved' by the finest Greek sculptors and a body that looked like it belonged to a professional athlete.

The clothes I'm wearing right now stood out a lot as I was wearing a white V-neck shirt that hugged my body with simple design of several dragons with a pair of black jeans and a pair of white and black high top sneakers with black sunglasses, a golden watch, a necklace made out of golden beads that covered a part of my exposed chest with several golden bracelets and several rings on all ten fingers with the thumb and pinky on my left hand having an extra one while my right hand had an extra one on the index and ring finger.

Now, believe it or not, due to being the son of Gilgamesh, mankind's oldest hero, this is actually my 3rd life in this world, thanks to the union of the King of Uruk, the goddess Rimat-Ninsu and the Infinite Dragon God herself, making me a hybrid of Dragon and Demi-God. This new life here is WAY much better than the previous one as I had a semi-normal childhood and had never lacked anything my life.

In addition to that, my uncle is none other the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons, known as **The Great Red**. As an existence with the power of dreams, he gains power from dreams and can even project people's dreams, and as he represents dreams, he knows the dream one has seen and imagined. My mother Ophis represents the Infinite, and is also brutally honest to people as she isn't aware of what she says as she is an emotionless being. Being an existence with the power of infinity, Ophis' durability borders on the point of near absolute invulnerability.

I find it funny that both my uncle and my mom are now Grand Generals in my army, despite being polar opposites.

However, as with the blood of Gilgamesh, I have the Gate of Babylon and all of its treasures and weapons helped me in combat. The Gate of Babylon possessed all of the Noble Phantasms, whether it's the prototype version or the final version. I also had the strongest weapon in existence, Ea, at my command, so it wasn't like I was weak by any means if I did go all out.

But I do many other weapons, but one of the things I'm really proud about is none than the **Dragon Slayer Magic**, thanks to my Godfather, Edward Dominus.

"Lord Dominus?"

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry about that. It seems I lost myself in my own thoughts again. Something wrong, Sebas?" I asked when Sebas appeared in front of me with eyes full of worry.

"Pardon me for interrupting you, my Lord, but I just came to see if you were ready to leave the place and head to our destination, my Lord," Sebas answered as I sighed and finally stood up.

"Is that so? Then, let's get going Sebas. If I do remember correctly, I have some family members that I need to visit later on," I said as I finally left the plane by walking past Sebas, who merely nodded and bowed in respect when he walked by before following at a respectable distance.

** At Lautreamont Knight Kingdom **

I didn't have any luggage with me since most of it had been taken care by my new servants and most of the personal stuff was inside the Gate of Babylon as it would be more practical to have it at all times with me, so it was pretty rare for me to be seen carrying luggage nowadays. I was used to this anyways, so I wasn't that bothered by them taking care of simple tasks such as retrieving my stuff.

What DOES bother me, however, was how devoted my servants are, not to mention that they had this picture of me being the Supreme King and Yuu as my Supreme Queen, which sometimes forced me to put an arrogance and confidence that was fit for a King and as The Supreme One as they liked to call me and my comrades, the act itself wasn't hard to me since my father acted like it back in the day. It was ANNOYING, to say the least, but hey, at least it wasn't as bad my other family, the **Infinity Clan**, were acting.

In fact, if Momonga was alive right now, then either me or any member of the Infinity Clan, including the reincarnation of **Izanami-no-Mikoto**, would kill the undead man/creature with our own hands for putting me in this troublesome position, despite the fact that I lead 2 other Kingdoms.

'Stupid Momonga, you son of a b*tch…'

While secretly planning on killing a certain undead overlord, I was unaware and ignorant of the reactions I was getting from the female populace as soon as their eyes landed on me.

No, not only females, but males as well, be it a worker, a passenger, or someone else, it didn't matter as their eyes were glued to my form following every single move of mine without any problems, with whispers and muttering coming from them as they thought and/or made assumptions of me being a celebrity, model or a Korean idol which for some reason was popular as of now.

It also didn't help that I was dressed so nicely with expensive jewelry made out of pure gold.

Not surprisingly, many girls squealed at the sight.

Both Sebas and Sebastian nodded in approval at this, clearly liking the fact these lowly humans were finally showing the proper respect that their King deserved.

Thankfully for some of the staff and much to the disappointment of some, I left the airport with a black limousine waiting for me along with a gorgeous maid waiting for me right in front, one that I was familiar with as she was part of the 3 servants that came to escort me.

The beautiful and stunning maid was a young adult in appearance with what most would call, a glasses beauty that had a blue choker on her neck and a classic French maid outfit that had a golden cross on the waist; the maid had black hair which was tied into a bun at the top of her head with really pale skin. It was so pale (How pale was it?), it would easily pass as a vampire's skin, with matching black/gray eyes.

This was **Yuri Alpha**, one of the three leaders of the Pleiades.

"Lord Dominus, I hope you had a good flight. As you can see, I made sure to prepare a suitable form of transport for someone of your status and elegance, so I hope it's to your liking," Yuri said in a completely calm tone with an emotionless face that nearly broke when she saw me nod in approval, making her not realize that my eyebrows were twitching again.

"G-Good job, Yuri. It is indeed a transport worthy of someone like myself," I replied with a forced smile, while much to my relief and good luck, they didn't seem to notice.

There was something off, however.

"Where are the rest of the Pleiades, by the way?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was told that there were quite a few of you".

I've heard from Momonga and Yuu that quite a few of them were designed by a certain group of three perverts. (And no, it's not the Perverted Trio)

"They went ahead to the border of Ansullivan Dragonar Academy to inform the guardians of the tomb of Nazarick about you, though do not worry, my King. The guardians will be enlightened when they find out that you are coming. Moreover, Lady Necromancer will be thrilled with your arrival. After all, we were created for your sake," Yuri said with a deep bow with her hands resting on the front of her long skirt.

"…I see…I wouldn't want to waste my time trying to discipline them myself, which would have angered me greatly," I replied in a tough tone with an annoyed face, trying my best to maintain the act to please my servants, who looked up at me with respect in their eyes.

Seems like acting in front of a mirror his old father poses and tone did the work. Almost like they thought such a thing was more good than bad. ...Just what the hell did they put inside this servant's head!?

"Then shall we get going Lord Dominus? Dragonar Academy is hours away from our current position," Sebas said opening the door of the vehicle.

"Hmm, I will probably take a nap during the trip if that's the case as I'm still quite tired right now. So Yuri!-" I ordered, making the maid turn her head at me with her full attention. "Do not wake me up unless it's important or until we have arrived. I am still tired so I will be leaving the task of defending me to the three of you."

[YES, MASTER!] all 3 of them replied before I entered the limousine followed by Yuri and Sebastian, who were going to stay by my side as Sebas was left in charge of driving, who would normally would have been seated with me, but seen as the rest of the maids weren't available, he didn't have a choice but to take the driver seat.

Not like I could gave a damn as I was able to pull a lifesaver that will keep me from acting like a King, which honestly was quite annoying as hell.

'Now then... Let us see how much Arc Strada has changed over the course of the years...and what I'm going to do with Mio Naruse Gremory…' I thought before taking a seat close to a window before putting my left leg on top of my right one with my left arm resting on top of the armrest while my eyes simply closed, giving myself a more imposing look like that of a King sitting on his throne.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: A certain Dragon Maid cleaning up outside of the Tomb.

START OF SECOND HALF: A large family is keeping an eye on Dayo intensively.

* * *

** Somewhere in Kyoto; Japan **

(3rd-Person POV)

In the northern border of Kyoto lies the territory of the family of powerful warriors that have hidden themselves in seclusion for a very long time.

Inside the misty and dangerous crags of the mountains lay the vast territory of that said family, known as the **Infinity Clan**, named after Ophis. That said Dragon God actually found the rock that sealed Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Primordial Goddess of Life and Death, and "reincarnated" her and made more siblings from her "snakes". Its vastness doesn't seem to corresponding with the true size of the mountains territory. In truth, this was made possible by a miraculous form of technology; the expanded space drastic perfect in fitting all the extravagant mansions, huge gardens and especially the castle that is the main dwelling of the Infinity Clan. It also functions as a flawless barrier that prevents all entrances and exits from the territory.

However, the ridiculous large castle houses the 4 matriarchs (excluding Ophis) that lead the clan. The rest of the family lives in individual mansions of extravagant size that litter the territory, including the nine children of the family.

And one of them was Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, their only godson. The other 8 are his godsisters, and believe it or not, they each hold a Sacred Gear that represents a "head" of the famous dragon known as the **Yamata No Orochi**, who's the little sister of the fourth Heavenly Dragon known as **Orochi**, the Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor.

Yes, there are 4 Dragon Emperors. Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon; **Albion**, the Vanishing Dragon, Vortex, the Heavenly Dragon of Absorption, and Orochi, the Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor.

Before the Great War, four of the most powerful dragons battled one another. Ddraig, Albion, Vortex and Orochi constantly faced one another until the day that Orochi vowed to become more powerful than them. Orochi quickly made his way to the seven circles of Hell, itself, and fought the most powerful creatures until he had returned more powerful than ever.

But before he could show his strength to his fellow fighters, Orochi was forced into submission by an ancient crystal and was forced to battle both God and Lucifer at the final battle of the Great War. Defeating them both, Orochi was released from his enslavement when his slaver was crushed underfoot, turning his attention on the three warring factions.

It would take the combined might of Ddraig, Albion and Vortex to put down Orochi, though not before they too were mortally wounded. All four were put into sacred gears, Ddraig in the Boosted Gear, Albion in Divine Dividing, Vortex in **Godly Absorber **and Orochi in **Orochi Cosmos Gear**.

As fate would have it, the Orochi Cosmos Gear was split up into 8 different gears as they found their way into each of Dayo's godsisters in the Infinity Clan.

And right now, one of the matriarchs is reading a report of what's happening with her nephew Dayo and her nieces and daughters at the Hellsing Organization, one that they're allied with. She is **Shiori Ouroboros**, the youngest among the female purebloods of the Infinity Clan. She's a tall beauty with accentuated curves, most notably on the bust part where she boasts an H-cup, just like her big sisters at the age of 44. She has long blonde hair that extends to her waist, it covers a little of the right side of her face when she's acting leisurely, but when working, she combs aside showing the entirety of her face. Her eyes are dark blue, her skin tone is fair white, unlike her sister who have pale complexion.

"So, my dear little nephew is finally taking over Nazarick, huh?" she giggled to herself, but when she saw a report that made almost made her heart skip a beat.

"Well, look at that. To think that he would be married to **Xaana**, the Fallen Goddess of Obsession, War & Chaos, along with many more here. If they and my sisters find out about this, they are surely going to over there and kill them without questioning. However, they should be careful, because their daughter is none other than the Empress Beast of the Apocalypse herself, **Trihexa**."

With that kind of information, the Infinity Clan would surely go into **Insanity Overdrive** if they ever heard about that, and just using that ability could put the whole world in danger.

So, Shiori decided to keep this information to herself, for now. She'll eventually tell them, but not right now due to their….insane personality…right now. Thankfully, she and the others were going to watch Dayo, their little pride and joy, do his thing in saving the Dragon Race, which to them, was a very noble cause, and it's the only way on how to keep their emotions in check.

** At the Tomb of Nazarick **

(Dayo's POV)

I could only sigh heavily as I've finally arrived at my destination: The Tomb of Nazarick. Unfortunately, I was not in a good mood for one reason.

The Tomb was at the southern borders of the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom in a large forest and it is considered to be a hazardous place where only adventurers and explorers dare tread.

The exterior shown outside the dungeon depicted the Great Tomb of Nazarick as being 200 meters wide in all four directions. It was enclosed by 6-meter tall perimeter walls surrounding the tomb, with two entrances of the front and back gate. There was no pattern to the Nazarick's tombstones. There were lots of statues of goddesses and angels dotting around the cemetery, some of which could have been regarded as a piece of art lingering about. And then there were 4 mausoleums or tombs at the four cardinal directions with a large mausoleum in the center. The surroundings of the center mausoleum being the largest tomb that exists with an entrance to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, held eight 10-meter tall armor-wearing figures. This central tomb is the upper-most level that one can teleport to by using a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Oh yeah, there was a sign that said and I quote, "Please do not touch, lick, stroke or mount the exhibit."

This explains why Momonga and the others disguised this as a museum relic.

"YOU MORONS!" I yelled loudly as I destroyed the sign with a bolt of lightning.

That gained the attention of a familiar Dragon Maid that was more than happy to see me.

"Master! You really came!" the girl squealed in delight as ran towards me. The girl is a Dragon who human form consisted of long blonde hair with flaming orange tips with pink/purple added to the hair and red-orange eyes with dilated pupils, and a buxom figure with large thighs and plump, bouncy breasts, claiming to be a D cup (for dragon size). She magically transforms her scales into a maid outfit, copying the uniform from a maid cosplay café. She is one my personal maids, **Tohru**.

As she hugged me tightly, I returned it and said, "Yes, Tohru. I'm here. Hopefully you've being doing a good job at maintaining the Tomb."

"Yes, I have," Tohru answered. "Although I had to-"

"MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!"

Oh dear…I think I know who that is….

(Footsteps fast approaching)

And….sidestep….

ZOOM! CRASH!

I sidestepped to avoid a tackle from someone that I had a funny feeling to be very careful around. The one who just crashed into the trees was none other than the Guardian Overseer herself: **Albedo**.

An impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

Did I mention that she's a hybrid of a succubus and a high-class Fallen Angel?

"Hello, Albedo. I suppose you've been waiting for me for such a long time, I assume?" I asked.

Albedo quickly cleaned herself up and politely responded, "Yes, I have, My Lord. I've had many sleepless nights just thinking about you, and everyone is eager to see you, especially with our Queen, Lady Necromancer. She's waiting for you in the Amphitheater in the 6th floor."

"Then let's not waste any more time, but before we go there, I need 3 things," I ordered to my servants. "One, the **staff**, Two, I need the guardians gathered to the fighting arena on the sixth floor, except for the fourth and eighth floor guardians. And Three, help me find…**the Merciless Dragon of Nazarick**. One hour and not a second more."

[Understood] Tohru, Albedo, Yuri and Sebas responded with a nod and then with a snap of my fingers and with one of my rings glowing, we all disappeared.

** At the 6th Floor Amphitheater **

As I entered into the Amphitheater, I took a moment to inspect my surroundings as I headed further down the arena.

"Well, the ring of teleportation still works fine," I mumbled. "Now, if my memory serves me right, the twin dark elves that Chagama assigned should be the guardians here, and if so, where?"

My answer came in the form of someone jumping from one of the stands to my right. That someone was a dark elf with golden blonde hair and her left eye is blue while the right is green. Wearing what seems to be a red dragon scale shirt with a white and gold vest, wearing brown globes and a set of white trousers with gold plated shows. Finally around her neck is an acorn necklace.

Oh, and yes. That is a girl dressed in man's clothing, because for many reasons that I still don't understand, her creator made them cross-dressers….

"Victory!" the elf called out while making a double peace sign before running up to me.

"Let me see….**Aura Bella Fiore**, correct?" I asked her.

"Precisely! Welcome home, Lord Dominus!" Aura greeted me warmly while saluting. "And welcome to the floor which we guard!"

"The pleasure's mine," I replied to her. "I'll intrude here for a bit."

"What are you saying?! You are the lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon! Its absolute ruler! There is no one that would ever consider you as intruding!"

'Tell that to the Infinity Clan…' I mumbled to myself, then I realized something. "Wait a minute…"

It looks she noticed it, too.

"Mare!" Aura shouted at the top of her lungs to try to get her brother to come out. "You're being rude to Lord Dominus! Hurry up and get down here!"

It was then that another elf popped up from the stands and quietly replied, "I-I can't, sis…"

"MARE!" Aura shouted again.

"F-Fine!" Mare shouted as he fell down from the stand, landing on the ground hard before wobbling himself up and running towards them.

"Aw, geez…" Aura said to herself as her brother came towards us. **Mare Bella Fiore **was an elf with golden blonde like her sister, but his right eye was blue and his left eye was green. He wears a blue dragon scale leather full bodysuit, covered by a white and gold vest and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, his slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff.

"Hurry up!" Aura told Mare.

"Y-Yes!" Mare replied as he caught up.

"Goodness!"

"I-I am sorry for making you wait, Lord Dominus," Mare said timidly to me. "And welcome home!"

"Yes. First of all, thanks for welcoming me here. I've heard from Ainz a lot of good things about you all," I replied to them. Sometimes, I couldn't help but feel like Aura is bullying her brother sometimes. They better hope that my godsisters don't meet with any of them. But I'm not going to get involved in that right now. "Now, let me see….ah, yes. I came here today to have the two of you to help me with something, while at the same time, you two need a good workout. I can't have you guys slack off just because you're the youngest ones here."

It was then that my left hand was covered in a golden gauntlet with gems all over it. At the same time, Tohru came and gave me the staff that I'm looking for. The staff looked like caduceus as it is entwined by seven serpents, all remodeled by Ophis herself, and in each of the squirming serpents' mouths held a jewel of a different color. Its grip has a transparent quality-like crystal and emits a bluish white light hovering in circle.

The twins noticed both of them immediately as they looked at them in excitement.

"U-U-Um, a-are those the legendary items that only Lord Dominus can wield?" Mare asked.

"That's correct," I answered. "On my left hand is a special gauntlet that my Mother Ophis and my Godmothers all created together and on my right hand is a special weapon that represents the hard work of the 42 Supreme Beings that took their blood, sweat, and tears into this. The **Infinity Gauntlet **& The **Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown**.

"The Infinity Gauntlet is created to use the power of the 6 Infinity Stones that were formed by the Cosmic Entities. Each stone represented a different aspect of the universe (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Time, and Soul). These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field. Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it.

"For the staff, each stone in the mouths of the seven crowning snakes is a God artifact. On top of that, the power in the staff transcends to that of a God. Its automatic attack system is especially…"

I coughed a bit before saying, "Anyways. That's how it is."

"A-Amazing," Mare smiled.

"That's so amazing, Lord Dominus!" Aura followed.

"Of course! I don't expect anything less from my Master!" Tohru replied after that.

"Now, since this is my first time using this bad boy, I would like to run some tests with the staff. The gauntlet will be used only when in emergency situations occur," I said to them.

"Yes! We will prepare immediately!" Aura replied.

"Also, Aura. I have called all the guardians here, along with the Merciless Dragon and Lady Necromancer as well. They'll be here in less than 30 minutes."

"Huh? Is Shalltear coming as well?" Aura asked as they brought two lizard creatures, setting up the targets.

I only nodded at that question as I raised the staff and bellowed out, "**Summon! Primal Fire Elemental!**"

The staff began to glow from its gems while the two targets were set ablaze and a monster out of fire appeared, causing a massive gust of wind to appear.

"This is a Primal Fire Elemental. On a scale from F to SSS-Rank, this is an A-ranked monster," I told them.

(And yes, I'm doing SSS, SS, S, A, B, C, D, E, and F Rank. Played too much _Dance Dance Revolution_)

"Aura, I want you to fight it. Are you up to the task?"

"Huh?! C-Can I?" Aura asked in excitement.

"U-Um, I just remembered something I needed to do," Mare quickly said to Aura as he tried to walk out of here, but Aura will have none of it.

"Mare!" Aura said, quickly stopped her brother.

"Whaaaaat?!" Mare asked, shaking nervously.

I looked then looked at the fire monster, nodding it. The monster nodded back as it began to attack the twins. Aura did all the fighting while Mare took care of support. They were a pretty balanced team, all things considered.

Now there's something else I need to try. I put my hand on my ear and said, "Message."

[Yes. You have called, Lord Dominus?]

That was Sebas, so the "Message" thing worked.

[Sebas? Have you known anything about my upcoming "target" yet?]

[Well, about that. There seems to be a slight problem…]

[I see. I have called the guardians to meet me on the 6th floor. Make sure that head over here to the Ampitheater and give me a full report. Also, expect Lady Necromancer and the Merciless Dragon here as well.]

[Understood.]

Just then, the fire elemental was defeated and the twins came back towards me. Good timing, it seems.

"Well done, you two," I congratulated them.

"Thank you very much," Aura smiled while wiping away a bit of sweat from her face, a bit exhausted from the fight. "I haven't exercised this much in a while!"

"Yes, you two must be thirsty," I told them while glancing at Tohru, who nodded in approval as she quickly fetched a couple glasses of water.

Not long after, Tohru gave Aura and Mare a full glass of water and began drinking it.

"From what Lady Necromancer told us, I thought you would be a scarier person, Lord Dominus," Aura told me, making my eyebrows twitch a little. However, I needed to keep my composure, because if they are loyal to me, I would need to stay tough in order to fulfill my role as I have done before in the Hanging Gardens and at the new Empire.

"I-Is that so?" I asked.

"How you are now is better!" Aura smiled. "It's definitely the best!"

It was at this point that a portal began to appear in the middle of the field.

"My, am I the first?" a new voice asked as it stepped out of the portal. It was a girl with pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, fine facial features and silver hair tied in a ponytail. She looked like a 14-year-old wearing a black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket, showing off her C-cup breasts. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves with an umbrella on hand, not showing any bit of skin.

Now that I think about it, I have to mentally prepare myself, because if I remember, a little numbskull by the name of Peroroncino made this girl to be…extremely kinky, personality-wise, to say the least. The look in her eyes as she saw me certainly did very little to make me feel better.

The girl is **Shalltear Bloodfallen**, the Guardian of the first 3 floors in this Tomb. She's a True Vampire, like Alucard.

"My Lord!" Shalltear blushed as ran towards me, dropping her umbrella, turning into black butterflies. "The one beloved man I cannot rule above!"

As she hugged me, Aura narrowed her eyes and said, "Shalltear, why don't you give it a rest?"

It was then that Shalltear now noticed that Aura and Mare were here.

"Oh, little shorty. You were here?" Shalltear mocked, making Aura cross. "It must be difficult, Mare, to have such a crazy older sister."

Aura whispered in retaliation, "Fake b**bs."

Unfortunately, Shalltear heard that.

"What?!"

"Looks like I was right!" Aura smirked. "That's why you went through the trouble of using a gate to get here. You were in a hurry, but since you overstuffed your breasts, they would shift if you ran."

Tohru sniggered at this, but Shalltear covered her breasts and glared at Tohru.

"Both of you shut your mouths!" Shalltear yelled, then shift her attention to Aura. "You have nothing, yourself!"

Aura gasped at that, but already decided to fight back as she told her, "I'm still only 76 years old, but you're an undead. It must be tough having no more chance to grow. Why don't you just accept what you have now?"

"You b*tch!" Shalltear snarled as she charged at Aura. "You should think carefully about what you say!"

Dear, oh dear. I remember now. The two morons known as Peroroncino and Bukubuku Chagama, his older sister, used to fight like this….

"What a ruckus," said a new voice as we all looked at who's coming this way. "You two are playing around too much in front of our Master."

It was a creature that was a mix of a mantis and an ant. He's covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw. One of his hands hold a silver halberd, with a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor that looked like diamond dust like bright light. His shoulder and back looked like uplifted icebergs.

Ah, that must be **Cocytus**, the Guardian of the 5th floor. He's definitely good in my books as both his personality and concept design was set with the word Warrior in mind.

"This little shorty slandered me!" Shalltear protested while having 2 fireballs in both of her hands and having a nasty smile and red eyes on her face.

"I told the truth!" Aura fought back.

Cocytus slammed his weapon to the ground, causing the floor to freeze a little bit.

"That's enough, both of you!" I yelled while emitting a black aura, as both Aura and Shalltear stopped immediately.

"I apologize!" they both said immediately and bowed down as Tohru smirked at this.

'That's right! They should know their place!' Tohru thought to herself.

"So, you came, Cocytus," I said to him with a small smile.

"I shall always respond immediately to your summons," Cocytus replied.

"Yes, good work," I replied back.

"Everyone, I apologize for making you all wait," came the voice of Albedo, and next to her was a demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Wearing a British suit of red and white stripes with a red tie and black gloves. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

That must be **Demiurge**, the Floor Guardian of the 7th floor. The demon leader when we must take defensive actions.

Then suddenly, a circle appeared from the ground and someone appeared from it. It was a beautiful woman with silver hair and eyes. Her hair features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wears a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves showing her DD-cup breasts and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

That is **Grayfia Lucifuge**, an Extra Demon from the Lucifuge Clan. She's the one who gave me plenty of knowledge about the Underworld as she's not only serving under me, but she's serving under **Sirzechs Lucifer**, one of the Great Satans.

"Lord Dominus, I apologize for my lateness. I didn't receive of this until the last minute," Grayfia apologized while Albedo and Tohru both frowned seeing her in the same position as them since she will be my side at all times.

"It's alright, Grayfia. As long as you're by my side, that's all that matters," I told her, making Grayfia nod.

"Nya! Damn it, Grayfia. I thought I came here first!" said another new voice as they all saw the person jump from the top of the theater till she landed right in front of me, making all the females, except Grayfia, mad. She is a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. But what made all the females mad is what she wore. The only thing she wore is a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders which showed off her DD-cup breasts in front of everyone and sandals.

Ah, yes. That is **Kuroka**, from what Leone told me. How do I know that? It's because she's not only a Nekoshou, but she's also Leone's little sister. She guards a special room in the tomb and she's an expert in magic. Specifically, Senjutsu.

"Dale! When are you going to come and visit me?" Kuroka asked as she took a step closer to me, putting her breasts on my chest. "I'm getting lonely over there."

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Shalltear, Aura and Tohru cried to Kuroka, who turned around seeing the three growling at her while Shalltear seemed to have fire in her eyes.

"Oh, look. It's the two washboards and a yolk," Kuroka taunted, making them even crosser. "I'm surprised to see you two still alive, especially you, Shallty."

"Take those words back, or I'll kill you from you stand," Shalltear growled, ready for another fight while Kuroka only smiled.

"Bring it on, shorty," Kuroka taunted, only for Grayfia to suddenly grab her cat ears, getting her away from me.

"Ow. Ow! Ow! Let go of the ear, please," Kuroka begged the silver-haired maid, who was still yanking her ear. I sighed that given whenever they meet up for meetings, they are ready to tear each other's throats when they have the chance.

"Well isn't this dandy," said another new voice as two more people appeared out of nowhere.

One is an attractive girl with long black hair and piercing crimson eyes. Her casual clothes consists of a long-sleeveless cardigan over a white, stylishly frilled tank top with a black ribbon decorating the chest region, and a simple red skirt and boots. Aside from these clothes, she doesn't appear to wear any additional accessories.

The other is a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and leaves a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. She possesses glamorous proportions, and is very well-endowed as Kuroka and Grayfia. She usually wears clothing that emphasizes her breasts, such as sleeveless blouses with thin shoulder straps.

They are **Sarasvati** and **Seraphim**, both working under Shalltear as Vampire Ninjas and also guards the first 3 floors. They are also our spies as their stealth skills are better than anyone else here.

Next came a ray of light coming from the same place where the twins were sitting at, for it was a blade that the light was coming from. She jumped down and began walking towards them. She is a tall beautiful adult woman with long gold hair tied in long twintails and blue eyes. She wears a revealing body armor based off my father's appearance with the armor mostly covering her bottom half and one side of her arm, while her top half is only covered by a bra with slight triangle patterns on the edge. She also wears a blade-like ornament on one side of her head and has red markings across her body.

That is **Angelica Ainsworth**, the Guardian of the Sacred Weapons in the Tomb, as well as the Guardian of the Sacred Weapons in the Hanging Gardens my father and I have collected throughout the years, making us the only ones capable on using them.

"WAH! Sorry, we're late!" came a high-pitched voice, making them cover their ears. From the other side of the theater came The Demonic Duo of **Lu**, or **Luciela R. Sourcream** and **Ciel**. Lu is a former demon lord and a petite loli demon general as she had soft, snowy white hair with her blue horns and black crown, along with her graceful dark dress makes her more of a royal. Ciel is a half-demon as he turned that way after making a contract with her in order to live more and fulfill her quest for revenge and vindication. However, Demiurge managed to "bump" into them by accident, and thanks to his "negotiating" skills, they are now Guardians of the 7th floor, along with Demiurge, but at the exit.

"I guess that's everyone," Albedo said, but I quickly responded with…

"Not quite. We now got my 2 subordinates."

It was at that moment that everyone felt 2 dark presences in the area. All of them knew who they are.

First was a young man with black hair and blue eyes that glow which one of them could be flaming like a small flame. He wears a long jacket with most of it open, showing off his below-average slim body and wears black cargo pants, and instead of a normal belt, he was wearing a gun belt with 2 guns on each side and a large stash of bullets circling all over the belt.

This man is extra special, because he was the strongest in this tomb, even able to beat Momonga at full power. He's also the one responsible for building the ENTIRE tomb of Nazarick from the ground up, literally. He's the Blacksmith and powerhouse of the Tomb, and he crafted/upgraded everyone's armor and weapons, and was even the one who crafted the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. He's an Elder Dragon, and is famously known as The Burning Hell Blacksmith and The Merciless Dragon of Nazarick, he's **Veldra Tempest Chaos**, a descendant of the The Storm True Dragon, Veldora.

The second and last one coming in is the current Queen of the Underworld. She has a very distinct appearance; she takes an appearance of a young human girl from the medieval times. She has straight silver hair that goes well past her waist and blue eyes. She clads herself in silver armor, and wears a purple dress underneath. She always wears a piece of armor on her forehead, even when bathing, since it acts as a suppressor for her abilities. And it's a good thing, too, because she was the one who Momonga adopted as his daughter and passed each and every one of his spells and abilities down to her before his 'death'. Due to having WAY too much power, which activate whenever she speaks whether she wants them to or not, she takes a vow of silence, and communicates without using facial expressions or spoken words, only "speaking" to others by writing on a note pad, mostly pertaining to her appetite, which is shown to be rather large. She experiences severe pain whenever her magic is activated, and she claims that even if she were to die her body would continue to produce magic uncontrollably. She hates suffering this pain which is why she generally uses her magic as little as possible. As a result, and to protect her people from her uncontrollable ability, she developed the habit of writing her feelings to others on a notepad instead of speaking to them. She is shown to care little that she is such a powerful Necromancer, like her father, somewhat, who's an Undead, and is also the adopted niece of Hades and Persephone. I'm the only one that's allowed to call her Yuu or Eu as her name is **Eucliwood Hellscythe**, but everyone else refers to her as **Lady Necromancer**. Also, based on Lu and Ciel, I also managed to share a contract with Eu, and as a result, we both can share each other's powers, and Eu doesn't feel pain anymore, due to the fact that my Darker Side was able to control her powers and feeding the pain to himself as pain, hatred, darkness is my Darker Side's "food".

"OK, NOW that's everyone," I told Albedo, now that everyone's here, with Eu and Veldra by my sides.

Albedo then finally spoke as she pledged the services as everyone bowed down to the three of us, "Now, everyone. To our Supreme Leaders, the ritual of fidelity."

"Raise your heads," I spoke to them. 'Why am I showing them such a depressed and hopeless aura?!' "You all did well to gather here on our behalf. We thank you."

"Your thanks is wasted upon us. We here have all pledged ourselves to all 3 of you, but mostly you, Lord Dominus," Albedo vowed. "You may find us lacking, but we vow to work hard and to live up to the expectations of the Supreme Beings who pushed us to this point."

[We vow this to you!] they all vowed.

Veldra smirked and nodded. Same thing for Eu. Looks like I have to be the one to speak to them.

"Ahem…Wonderful, my Guardians! I am confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties without fail! In addition to that, you will also help me save my race, the race of the Dragons! And you will also be able to fulfill your tasks for the Infinity Clan as well!" I replied, pleased by the vow that they have made. "That being said, I can tell you all right now that the Tomb is in the midst of the 8th continent known as Arc Strada, and Sebas is going to tell me about the current situation."

As if on cue, Sebas appeared and began to explain to the group.

"Your target to bodyguard is Mio Naruse Gremory. She's 16 years old, and her father was the previous Demon Lord, Wilbert, and has inherited his powers. She's adopted into the Gremory family, and she's also attending the school that you are heading to as well: Ansullivan Dragonar Academy. She's accompanied by her sister, **Maria Naruse Gremory**. As for the current situation with the Tomb, we are being constantly seen by many Dragons in the sky, so there's a possibility that we may be found."

"Good work, Sebas," I finished. "Knowing that Nazarick is not in a good particular position, Floor Guardian leader, Albedo, as well as the defensive leader, Demiurge, create a stronger information sharing system and fortify our defenses!"

"Yes!" Albedo and Demiurge responded.

"Mare, is there a way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?" I asked Mare.

"I-It would be difficult using just magic," Mare answered. "But if we covered the walls with dirt and concealed ourselves with vegetation…"

"You want to smear the glorious Nazarick walls with dirt?" Albedo asked angrily.

"Albedo! Don't make unnecessary remarks," I interrupted her, making her bow down again.

"Yes. I am very sorry, Lord Dominus," Albedo apologized.

"Though that does sound like a good idea," Veldra said, praising Mare's idea.

"Is it possible to conceal ourselves by covering our walls with dirt?" I asked Mare.

"Y-Yes. As long as you allow it," Mare answered. "However…"

"Yes, a random mound would look unnatural," I pondered. "Sebas, are there any hills around the area?"

"Unfortunately, no," Sebas answered. "We are surrounded by flatlands, but we're also near civilization at the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom."

"Yeah, that's cutting it close… Well, what would happen if we made dummy hills in the area?"

"I believe we would blend in such a surrounding," Sebas agreed, thinking that the idea can work.

"Then that's what we're going to do," I concluded as I saw the solution. "Afterwards, we will hide the open areas that we cannot cover with illusions."

"Y-Yes. I understand," Mare replied, confident that it will be carried out.

"And the last thing before I go to town to see my target is to ask each guardian something," I said to everyone here as they were wondering what I'm talking about. "First, Shalltear. What kind of people that Lady Necromancer and I are to you?"

"You two are crystallizations of beauty!" Shalltear answered with a small blush. "The most beautiful people in the universe!"

"Cocytus."

"Stronger than all the guardians here, and certainly stronger than all of the demons and devils in the Underworld, you two are worthy to be the absolute rulers of The Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Underworld," Cocytus answered in monotone.

"Aura."

"Two merciful leaders who excel at foresight," Aura answered.

"Mare."

"B-Both of you are very kind people," Mare answered with a slight blush.

"Demiurge."

"A young woman who carries out the legacy of our previous lord, and is also fulfilling her role in the Underworld, but she couldn't have done without your support, Lord Dominus, as you are the one who helped her countless times and as a man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently," Demiurge answered. "Both of you fit the word 'inscrutable' well."

"Sebas."

"The heads of all the supreme beings with a merciful leader, a Dragon at that, who stayed behind with us until the end," Sebas answered with his eyes closed.

"Tohru."

"A Dragon whom I faithfully serve until the ends of time as you have saved me from a horrific fate and healed me and took care of me and protected me from all kinds of harm so many times," Tohru answered. "And I'll follow you every step of the way to make sure that our race doesn't go extinct!"

"Indeed. Now Lu and Ciel."

"Our words cannot express the gratitude you've given us when you've saved us from Lu's former followers," Ciel spoke for himself and Lu. "You went one step further by sacrificing your freedom to clear our names, and for that, we will help in any way we can!"

"That's right!" Lu followed.

"Angelica."

"You are considered family in my books as you brought me back to life from the Holy Grail War. Instead of being turned into a doll, you sacrificed some of your powers to give me a body again, and I'll use those powers to aid you in the upcoming battles to come," Angelica answered.

"Sera and Saras."

"You took all of us in after being shunned and betrayed by our former allies, the Tepes Faction and even promised us to bring back and save **Valerie Tepes** from their clutches. And with the alliance of the Shuzen Family, along with Akasha Bloodriver, you've taken one step us to having our wish granted. We cannot express our gratitude enough," Saras answered for her and Sera.

"Kuroka."

"You are certainly very strong, nya!" Kuroka answered. "You've helped my sisters Leone and Shirone gain a new home after our escape from a Mad Devil who wanted our power, and you've been working hard on trying to clear my name off as an SS-class Stray Devil, and even added extra protection with the Youkai and Shinto Factions. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, nya!"

"Grayfia."

"I too, want to thank you for mending my broken heart after Lady Necromancer made the rule that all Great Satans must remain single to avoid favoritism," Grayfia answered.

That's right. Grayfia was supposed to be married to Sirzechs Lucifer, but Eucliwood was the supreme ruler of the Underworld here, and she made a decree when she gave the titles of Great Satans away.

Under no circumstances were the Great Satans allowed to become married.

It was to prevent them from keeping the position forever. If they ever wanted to marry, or have children, they would be required to have their title passed onto the next Satan. One that would do good at the job, it was a system that kept the power of the Satans in check and kept them from becoming too influential with other families. If a Satan married into another family, they would suddenly start to grow in political power.

She, Grayfia Lucifuge, had been taken into the Great Tomb of Nazarick to work off her punishment as a maid.

Here's what happened when she found about this with her….ex, Sirzechs Lucifer.

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

** At Gremory Castle **

"Sirzechs, you can't be serious..." Grayfia spoke to Sirzechs as she cleaned the floor.

"Very," Sirzechs answered sadly as he looked at her as he looked at his... ex. He would have once called her a maid of his as well, but she was no longer employed under him. Sirzechs Lucifer, formally known as Sirzechs Gremory, is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes inherited from his father, Lord Gremory.

"The other servants said you were the maid closest to Lord Dominus, so... I was unsure how to bring it up to you. There were rumors among other maids that you and... Lord Dominus were... intimate."

"I'm... sorry Sirzechs," Grayfia spoke as she looked down, and she really did sound sorry. She had been in love with him a long time ago, but he had accepted the role of Lucifer. When the new law went into effect, their love had no more room to grow. It hadn't been targeted at them to prevent them from being together, but all Great Satans, so it was a fair law, and her appeal to Lady Necromancer had been denied heavily.

Their love had been tragically cut short, and she had moved on to force herself to fix her own broken heart.

"No... It isn't your fault. It is mine, I sacrificed out happiness together to be the Lucifer this Underworld needs. I did what needed to be done... I can't blame you for finding love. I'm... happy for you," Sirzechs said with a small smile. It was a sad smile, but he truly was happy for her when it came to this. She had found somebody she could love, who he hoped loved her back. It meant a lot to him, since Lord Dominus had done so much for her personally.

"You were my first love Sirzechs. I'll never forget that fact... but we couldn't be together. I had to move on. The rumors about me and Lord Dominus...becoming intimate are... true. He left to try to find Lady Necromancer when he realized that she was missing," Grayfia spoke with her tone picking up a bit. Eucliwood had left, without saying a thing and only leaving a note, but that note explained everything to her.

Eucliwood had left the Underworld to see observe humans, and how she could further the Underworld into a more peaceful place.

To see what she could learn from humans.

"So... can I at least count on you for Rating Games in the future?" Sirzechs asked with his smile turning a bit more playful, now that he was sure of the rumors, he didn't feel so bad.

"Yes, I will still serve the role of Queen during Rating Games," Grayfia answered, and Sirzechs nodded. "I will make sure he and Lady Necromancer are treated with the utmost respect."

With that, Grayfia turned around and made sure to plan out how she what she was going to say to her two new leaders.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"It's been a while since that happened. I'm glad that you're feeling a little bit better. And last, but certainly not least, Albedo."

Albedo finally has her chance as she spoke up with a blush, "The highest ranking of all the supreme beings and our Ultimate Masters. We're also proud to be serving under the Infinity Clan as well. Including the man I love!"

I blushed for a split second before returning back to normal and replied, "I-I see. We have all heard your thoughts. Continue working faithfully not only in our names, but also for my family, the Infinity Clan!"

[YES!] they all replied.

(2 days later)

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 10 years ago)

** At a Mysterious Place **

Blood.

All I could see is blood. All I could feel is blood. All I could taste is blood.

It's the nightmare from that time again…

My body is frozen in terror. I held my dear friend in my arms who was bifurcated just moments before by a man with dark red eyes and was possessed by a cursed sword.

Everywhere were bodies of dead people. There was no help. No one would come to help, even if someone was present who had the ability. There was only the echoing screams and curses of the other frightened adults nearby as the possessed man killed them all. Once everyone here was dead, he turned his attention back to me just as I broke though my fear. I grabbed my fatally injured and dying friend, and tried to drag away.

But there was no escape, as the man then threw fireballs around me, trapping me and my dead friend in a blazing inferno. He was now walking up to me with a psychotic grin on his face and his left hand was ignited with fire while his right hand had the cursed sword.

I could do nothing but brace myself for the incoming attack, but it was at this point that 4 women blocked the attack, and despite blocking it with their hands, they had no scratch on themselves whatsoever!

"Leave him be, that boy is ours!" one of the women yelled.

"Oh? And who might you be?" asked the man in an irritated tone before he and I felt such malicious intent from one of the women who replied….

"I am the reincarnation of that monster from Yomi, **Izanami Ouroboros**, one of the Matriarchs of the Infinity Clan."

The man gasped in shock and horror, and before he could do anything else, the cursed sword from his right hand was quickly snatched by a slithery snake and it was now in Izanami's possession.

"You may have gotten the sword, but this is FAR from over! In the meantime, keep an eye out on my **little brother**," the man snarled before consuming himself in flames, disappearing.

"As far as we're concerned, you are NOT his brother!" yelled Izanami before she and her 3 sisters all looked at me with a frightened look. Izanami touched me with a genuine smile and said…

"Don't worry. It's over now. Here, take this sword. If you want to avenge your friends, you have to get strong."

"Also, you don't deserve to have such horrible memories," another woman said to me, and then what happened next, I'll never know, because I've already lost consciousness….

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

** At A Restaurant; Lautreamont Knight Kingdom **

Wow.

10 years ago to this day…that _incident_ happened. The day where one of my best friends died and almost suffered the same fate from my **brother**. The day where the relatives I've never seen before found and saved me. The day where I became a part of the strongest and most dangerous family in the world in Mother Ophis' honor: The Infinity Clan.

"Lord Dayo. Are you OK?" a voice asked me. "You do know it is _that _day."

It was then that I got out of my thoughts and saw all 7 Vanadis with me, along with Tohru and her 2 Dragon friends who I also take care of. The one who spoke was Eleonora, or Elen.

"You know, the day of the Hero Clan massacre 10 years ago," Tohru said in a solemn tone and had a sad look on her face.

The others all shared a look of concern. In fact, let's meet the others, shall we?

You've already met Elen and Tina. Now, here are the other 5 Vanadis here.

First is **Ludmila Lourie **or **Mila **for short. She's the Vanadis of Ice and almost lived up to its name until I arrived. Mila has blue eyes and short blue hair when tied-up and long blue hair when let-down. She also wears a hair clip around her hair with a white ribbon on her hair. Shorter than Elen in height, Mila also tends to have a slender body figure and a moderate bust size, which she finds it bothersome for her "smaller" bust size and short body-figure. She is often teased by Elen who insults her as a "potato" much to her ire.

Mila wears a ribbon around her hair (which is also long when she takes her ribbon off), which is longer than her height and a unique regal dress. Mila's regal uniform usually covers her upper body except her belly button, and her skirt is semi-transparent (see-through), which reveals her light blue underwear. Her shoes prevent her from sliding on thin ice and thick snow.

Now, as the legacy of the prideful Vanadis family, Mila prides herself as one of the finest Vanadis and often shows off her status to anyone. Thanks to her family's strict education and early training, Mila often uses intelligence and refinery to solve her problems as she sees violence can be only done by unwashed savages. It is because of her family's regal pedigree, that Mila's strict discipline and refine mannerism can be so extreme that she considered both mannerism and etiquette are the foundation to most, if not one of the Vanadis attributes in the society level. Because of this, Mila tends to socialize only with regal peers and looks down on anything that is deemed common. She also tends to be emotionless as she claimed that it is a weakness to such a proud Vanadis such as she. Due to that iron principle, Mila maintained her composure even in sticky situation while being merciless to her enemies.

But behind her arrogant and head strong personality, Mila is actually sensitive towards any emotions. It is due to her heavy responsibility and pride as a Vanadis since her youth, that Mila tends to put emotions aside even she herself didn't like. Because of that, Mila didn't express her own honest feeling clearly. Her strong sense of duty would also make her confused as if she didn't know if her emotions would still get the better of her own judgement until my appearance changed her drastically (though due to her pride, she didn't admit such emotions).

Among these emotions, Mila is easily prone to jealously and anger should any girls (especially Elen and soon a few others) comes too close to me and tends to fight any of her rivals/sisters off. Mila has also been shown to be quite flirting towards me as well, sometimes just to make Elen jealous.

The second is **Sofya Obertas**, or **Sofy** for short and is known to be the current mediator and a moral guardian to all Vanadis as Sofy dislikes violence and upholds her role to take care of her fellow Vanadis from unwanted conflict. Sofy is a very beautiful young woman with beryl eyes. She has long, curly golden blonde hair. She is also tall with delicate shoulders, narrow hips, and long, slender legs. She has an extremely voluptuous figure, with enormous breasts which are larger than the already voluptuous Eleonora, thin waist, and splendid curves which match her motherly and mature personality.

For her clothing, Sofy often wears the neat long pale green and white dress with the transparent cloth on the front which almost exposes her breasts. She also wears her flower hair clip and hair band made out of pearl on her head. Sofy also wears a heart-shaped pearl necklace and a hand brace (left hand) as her main accessories. She also appear to have twin long pearl beads which serves as a belt/accessories around her waist.

As the role-model to all Vanadis, Sofy is a motherly and moral figure who sees all her fellow Vanadis like her sisters/daughters of her family. Being extremely compassionate. pacifistic and benevolent, Sofy tends to guide all Vanadis not to follow their emotions blindly, especially love and try to live up to their expectations to maintain balance between their life and duty. It is due to her position as the mediator and a special envoy, that Sofy rarely fights other Vanadis unless she is confronting hostile situations. Rather than using violence, Sofy also a pacifist Vanadis who uses wisdom and negotiation to solve the problem. Though now, none of the Vanadis are fighting each other anymore, thanks to my arrival and each of them swore their loyalty towards me, but I also treat them as family.

However, despite her generosity and benevolence, Sofy can be serious whenever she is cornered by enemy officers or her friends are in trouble. While not aggressive by nature, the Light Flower Vanadis is willing to protect her friends or herself from possible danger, even if she has to risk her life for it. Aside from the rare aggression, Sofy also tends to be flirtatious especially towards me after my two previous wars in the battlefield.

Aside from her intelligence, I really like Sofy as she likes to collect legends and stories about dragons. In fact, one time, she had a one-sided intimacy toward Elen's pet dragon Lunie, who usually afraid of her and often running away from her. When she found out that I was a dragon as well, her advancement more than tripled, much to her sisters/rivals ire. She also likes to do painting when she was free (however, this doesn't mean she is good at it).

The third one is **Elizaveta Fomina**, or **Liza** for short and is known as the Rainbow-Eyed Princess of the Thunder Swirl. Liza has long curly crimson-pink hair, curvaceous body figure (especially her buxom bust size) and her signature Heterochromia eyes, with her right colored gold and her left colored sapphire blue. Also known as the Rainbow Eyes, Liza's different colored eyes are famed as a superstitious subject for residents who claimed them as supposedly a blessing omen. In Liza's case however, because of her birth under her corrupted father, Rodion, and yet possessing this very eyes, they were considered as a curse instead. Bore this reason, Liza was scorned by everyone and she even resorted to use her eye-patch to cover her left eye when she was young. She also wears a butterfly hair clip in her right hair bang and a purple diamond necklace around her neck. When she told me her story, I decided to show her my eyes as well, and she was shocked by it. From there, we kind of hit it off.

Liza often seen wearing a purple regal dress, with her dress's upper part leaving only half of her cleavage and belly button visible, which also includes her purple corset and the rest of the dress are not longer than her thigh and knee (although the rear part of the dress covered her thigh). She is also wearing her long lace stockings and a dark garter belt under the dress, along with her high heel shoes.

Hot-headed and the most brutal among the seven, Liza will stop at nothing to achieve her dreams to be the strongest Vanadis alive, even confronting veteran Vanadis such as Sasha. Due to her hot-headed, ferocious and even stubborn personality, Liza would do however she could to secure her position as a Vanadis while achieving her goal to best her once bitter rival Elen. She is also rumored to be a merciless and calculating Vanadis who takes no prisoners from her enemies even if they begged for mercy. Due to that very reputation, anyone outside Zhcted began to both fear and respect the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis (Only myself didn't fear her). At the same time, Liza could be both a demanding and even narcissistic person who once wished to obtain everyone's acceptance upon her.

Behind her prideful personality however, masked her dark history. In truth, Liza is actually a meek and lonely girl who wished to be beloved by anyone, especially when her eyes became a superstitious subject. Even though she was trying to befriend anyone, Liza was often ignored or bullied by the local children. Additionally, Liza is also prone to jealousy and anger which often takes more than her minister's rhetorical reasons to calm her down. Liza is also shown as a possessive person who is unwilling to let go of someone/something she holds precious, especially me since I'm the only (male) person in her life who protected her from bullying and even shared my story with her. Aside from that, Liza can be also extremely sensitive towards certain subjects that even her ministers and people had to be wary about: Her origins and her eyes (which has been a bullying subject since she was young). She also appears to be immature, easily throwing tantrums whenever things didn't go her way. Nonetheless, she often tried to calm herself down by mumbling to herself. Liza also tends to be cunning as she would see through her rival's plan. She further commented hate any kind of bully and prejudice due to her own past experience with both. As a result, she is willing to give similar people chances to prove them self where everyone else would object to, as shown with me. Around myself, she would usually be more cheerful and friendlier, welcoming me with a happy smile.

The fourth one is **Alexandra Alshavin**, or **Sasha **for short, and was was one of the seven titular and primary Vanadis of Zhcted. Famed as the strongest Vanadis, Sasha was one of Zhcted's greatest heroes who reputed for her valor and tenacity. Unfortunately, due to her rare yet deadly blood illness, Sasha became almost vulnerable to all adversaries and she had to be in her sickbed at all times.

Sasha is a woman with an average height and bust-size. She also had short black hair that is no longer than her neck and a skinny body figure due to her illness.

In her outfit, Sasha is seen in a black blouse which covered her bust, except for her belly button and waist. She also had 2 leather straps on he arm, and 4 straps on her thighs. She also wore a skirt with both scabbards surrounding her hips.

As a veteran Vanadis, Sasha was rumored to be the strongest Vanadis, whose tenacity, will and ferociousness are equal to those of Zhcted's brave heroes. She is also a well-disciplined girl whose patience and perseverance are tougher than any Vanadises in the land, that even Elen respected her. Behind her strong and emotionless personality, Sasha was actually a soft-hearted, selfless and benevolent Vanadis who put her peers before herself and willing to fight against any invading kingdoms for Zhcted's glory and prestige.

Although her disease has crippled her vitality, Sasha's fortitude and optimism were strong as she refused to succumb to her own sickness. However, her illness would shorten her lifespan should any of her movement be involved since all of her family members, especially women, passed away before even reaching their 30's due to their hereditary disease.

Despite not having too much time developing a hobby, she did secretly practicing cooking skill. Much to her shyness, she never admitted it to anyone.

Now, when I heard about this, I didn't even think twice, because as if on autopilot, I used some of my blood in one of Sasha's drinks to overcome the disease. Now keep in mind, this blood is a mixture of mine and Eu's as we share a blood contract. It is because of this that to everyone's surprise and shock, Sasha makes a miraculous and full recovery. From there, she has sworn her loyalty to me as I just simply told her that the curse needed to be stopped, one way or another, so she can enjoy life like everyone else.

The fifth one and the last one to complete the group of Vanadis is **Olga Tamm**. Due to her young age she decided to travel the continent to seek adventures and gain experience. As a result, Olga is absent from her lands and is known as the "Wandering Vanadis". Olga is a young girl. She has short dirty blonde hair and if not for her wardrobe, the signature pink ribbon in her hair and a ruby necklace around her neck, she could almost be mistaken for a boy.

Olga usually wears a pink bra top that barely covers her upper body and pink gauntlets that cover her arms to the elbow. She also wears a pink sash around her waist, fishnet stockings and spiky shoes.

As the youngest of all Vanadis, Olga is a brave but inexperienced in both ruling and the battlefield. Olga's equestrian skills, combat skills, and aptitude for hunting should not be underestimated. She is a stubborn girl and she wishes to be independent. Because of her stubbornness and boldness, Olga has a tendency to make rash decisions without considering the possible consequences of her actions. Before she met me, she was wary of her surroundings and everyone was considered to be a possible threat.

Despite her stubbornness and bravery, Olga is a hardworking and sincere Vanadis who will do her best to help out whatever she could for her friends, including her fellow Vanadises. She did so in order to gain approval of her strength to protect anyone she hold dear the most. She is also a curious Vanadis, wishing that someday she could travel around the world without any restriction, and I'm still helping her on that.

Because of the lifestyle of her people, Olga practices her hunting techniques and trap making skills whenever she has time. She also embroiders and sings folk songs and ballads that have been passed down for generations (however, this doesn't mean she is good at either of them).

There's still 2 more to be introduced, and they're Dragons as I treat them as family/lovers as well.

First is **Kanna Kamui**, a dragon who got exiled from her world due to her pranks. In her human form, Kanna has white-lavender hair and blue eyes. According to Sofy, she is very cute and appealing. Her style of clothing has been described as "gothic lolita with a tribal theme" (courtesy of Tina). Her usual attire consists of a white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt, and pink doll shoes. She ties her hair into pigtails, each adorned with three dark blue beads. Like Tohru, she wears her horns and tail out whenever she's indoors.

And the last one to complete the group is **Quetzalcoatl**, or **Lucoa** for her nickname. She is a former dragon goddess and an old friend of Tohru. Quetzalcoatl was exiled from her seat of goddess after consuming some cursed liquor, that led her to enter into a scandalous affair. However, when I gave her an offer to be in my Infinite Empire as one of the Dragon Kings, and telling her about my goal in saving our race, Lucoa quickly accepted it and is now one of the 7 Dragon Kings. In her human form, Quetzalcoatl is a tall, fair-skinned and voluptuous woman with enormous bouncy breasts, ample thighs, and plentiful hips. She has long, wavy blonde hair, taking on turquoise and green color at the ends. She has heterochromia, where one iris has a different coloration from the other. Her left eye is black on the outside and yellow on the inside, with a green, slit pupil. Her right eye is green on the outside with designs and black on the inside with a yellow, slit pupil. Although she tends to keep her eyes closed most of the time. Like Tohru, Quetzalcoatl keeps her horns but does not retain her tail, or decides to keep it hidden. She dons a pink cap, a choker, a black tank top that exposes her cleavage, jean booty-shorts that reveal a generous portion of her buttocks, thigh high black stockings, and pink shoes. She does not wear a bra, which allows her voluminous breasts to jiggle and bounce without much restraint with every movement she makes, creating a distracting environment to those around her, especially males. Incidentally, most of the Vanadis don't wear bras either, and Sofy is a little bit bigger than Lucoa's.

"Calm down, everyone," I said in a happy tone. "Yeah, it happened 10 years ago to this day, but then again, I wouldn't have met any one of you guys in the first place."

They all smiled at me and understood. From my friends, family, lovers, and even wives (Yes, wives. You'll see them later), and people know what happened to me when I was with the Hero Clan at a very young age. I'm happy that they are concerned about me and wanted to make sure that I'm okay.

"They should be here by now," Tohru said as looked at the clock on the wall.

"Or this was one huge prank of yours, Elen," Mila said in a bored tone as she flipped through a magazine she was reading.

"No, it isn't! This is serious!" Elen snapped back while blushing.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a quick minute. Be right back," I told them as I went to that said location.

Yep, I've been surrounded by many people, especially females, ever since I was 7. From my family, lovers, friends, wives, and even childhood friends. However, it wasn't always like that. There was one man that I hold dear to my heart, despite the rumors I've heard that he was a total *ss at times: My Father. Even I haven't met him in a long time, I still considered to be my hero, and I've learned a lot about him.

Unfortunately, he was permanently sealed by Goddess Illias, who was the wife of the Biblical God after I've learned that he was killed by my Father, and she held a deep grudge against him.

Oh, and add that to the _other _incident that somehow got involved with a member of the Lautremont Royal Family, although I can't remember, along with Tohru's Father, the **Emperor of Demise** who wanted to steal my father's immortality for himself to destroy the Infinity Clan, particularly, my Godfather, **Izanagi Ouroboros**, a reincarnation of **Izanagi-no-Mikoto**, which lead to many women of the family going into Insanity Overdrive, and it's been a banter few years for me and my family, and by God, it sucked.

Now feeling very sour, I reached into the bathroom and opened the door, only to find an unexpected and surprising sight, as someone was already in the bathroom, and forgot to _close and lock_ the door when using it.

It was an incredibly young woman of average height, with long crimson hair that reached down to her waist, violet eyes, fair skin, a distinctly voluptuous body with G-cup breasts, and wearing a casual outfit that consist of a purple blouse under a white apron skirt.

Oh, and she was just pulling up her panties when she stopped midair and stared at me in shock.

"Oh, dear…" I started and looked down to see a piece of paper that should've been taped to the door, and it was blank, but I knew better. I picked it up and looked at the other side to see a note that I missed as it said…

**The lock has been broken and tampered with by children. We are in the process of buying a new lock. So until then, please make sure that you knock first.**

**\- The Management**

Are you serious?! Children with playing bathroom locks?! However, I soon quickly realized that the redhead was showing the tall-tell signs of screaming, so I quickly moved and clamped my hand on her mouth and silenced her with a glare.

"Don't scream. I'm only going to say this once. I didn't see the sign that was supposed to be on the door, so I'm at fault here. I admitted it. I'm sorry for barging in on you like that, but next time, close the door completely, OK?" I quickly said and scowled when the girl started to struggle. "Knock it off!"

My voice cracked like a whip, making her obey.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth now, and then I'm going to leave. If you scream, and do anything else I don't like, I won't be held responsible for what misery I'm going to put you through. Do you understand?"

The busty redhead nodded quickly, making me smile.

"Good. I'm glad that we could come to an agreement. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

I turned on my heel and walked away, but two steps later, my danger senses went off, and ducked a kick that was aimed at me from behind. I then caught the next kick and pushed it away, making the girl stumble back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, redhead?" I growled, seriously not in the mood for trivial crap or misunderstandings.

"What I'm doing, you say?" the girl asked menacingly as she cracked her knuckles. "You saw me using the toilet, then you came inside, put you hand over my mouth, and told me not to scream! Think about what you just did in the next world!"

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, firecrotch…." I growled lowly as the girl went in for a punch.

BONK! POW! WHAM!

"Hey! What's going on?" asked a new voice. "What's taking so long?"

It was then that I finally saw Aunt Shiori, along with a girl with long red hair and gold eyes. She has a very large bust that is even larger than Lucoa's and a little bit more than Sofy's, and she usually wears only simple underwear consisting of short shorts and an undershirt. She's the one for making Eu's gauntlets and armor to help keep her magic under control. A former member of the 7th Abyss, her name is **Naegleria Nebiros**. She wants me to call her **Nene**, or she usually "threatens" me to get intimate in front of everyone in public.

They were accompanied by a young girl with silver-white hair, purple eyes, a modern bust size that's borderline flat, and wearing a black and white gothic-like outfit.

And right now, they were seeing my fist steaming with the redhead on the ground, holding her head in pain with multiple comedic lumps on it.

"Ah, you've finally made it, Aunt Shiori, and…Nene."

"Lady Shiori?"

"Huh?" we both asked at the same time as we looked at each other, wondering why we knew Aunt Shiori, with the girl next to Aunt Shiori blinking as well.

"Oh, boy…" Shiori sighed while Nene was trying her hardest not to laugh. Either way, this was going to be pretty awkward.

(10 minutes later)

After using the bathroom, I was still in a bad mood and was void of any humor, with the Vanadis sensing that fact rolling off in waves from me.

"You were guided to a different table?!" Shiori asked slowly, while rubbing her temples. She may be the "normal" matriarch of the family, but even then her patience has limits.

"We did tell the waiter that we had a table with you, Lady Shiori," the white-haired girl piped up, with Shiori glaring over the waiter, who was sweating profusely.

'He should be lucky that I'm here and not my sisters, or else he would've died a horrible death….' Shiori thought. "Still, what a coincidence. To think that Dale would run into Mio in the bathroom."

"That was an accident, and nothing more," I said while having my eyes closed.

"Are you making excuses again?" the redhead asked as some of my comrades, particularly Tohru, glared at her.

"He said he was sorry," Tohru countered. "It's not an excuse if it's the truth."

This made the redhead name Mio bristle in anger.

"You should be lucky that it was my sweet darling, and no one else. We're all part of the Infinite Empire, but it doesn't bar shady characters who read too much doujinshi from roaming all around the place," Nene laughed, making some of us sweatdrop.

"Considering that you are a doujinshi artist yourself…" I mumbled to myself.

"You guys are funny, but we'll definitely get along. I'm **Maria Naruse Gremory**," the white-haired girl introduced with a bright smile.

"…**Mio Naruse Gremory**," Mio introduced herself while glaring at and I missed her glare, but that confirms that this is the "target" Lady Amaterasu was asking me to bodyguard.

After we all introduced ourselves, Aunt Shiori surprised me and the others by saying, "Well, I'll leave it to you guys, then get to know each other at your home. You, my dear nephew, now have 2 new little sisters."

"Wait, what?!" I asked, not even seeing that coming. "W-What happened to their parents?"

"Oh, yes. Izanami, Amaterasu and I have just finished our little meeting with the Great Satans and the Gremory Family, and have agreed to have us watch them. The same thing can be said for Chihaya, their caretaker, who also works for us, as she's working overseas in North America. We are just returning the favor," Shiori explained.

I was getting suspicious with that explanation…but since I have so many people around me, I've decided to buy it…for now.

"Well then, if that's the case…then we can manage to make this work. What do you guys think? Nothing's wrong about us getting to know each other, since we're heading to the same school soon," I told Maria and Mio courteously.

"We understand, and we also want to do that a lot," Maria agreed, nodding happily.

"Well, it's decided then. You don't need to be reserved or anything," Shiori assured Mio with a smile.

"Then…look after me, too? OK?" Mio asked a smile of her own.

We all nodded as her answer.

"But…" she warned us with a frown and a threatening aura that we find it as a joke. "If he tries to do something like that in the toilet again, I'll kill him a hundred times over."

This immediately ticked Tohru off and made an even bigger aura of her own.

"Would you like some sugar to go with that foot in your mouth?" Tohru asked ominously with a smile that didn't match her eyes as she has lost patience.

"Two lumps, please," Mio grinned back as she cracked her knuckles again, but she should've kept her mouth shut, because…

**WHAM! BAM!**

…she was now lying on the ground with 2 new steaming lumps on her head with her eyes all swirly as Tohru scoffed in annoyance.

"Hahaha!" Elen laughed while Maria's jaw dropped as our food finally arrives. "She got those lumps, alright! What an idiot!"

I shook my head as we began to eat our lunch, but for some reason, I felt something…strange…coming from her, and yet, it felt familiar…

** At the Main Office **

As the Tomb was getting concealed, a large mansion was being constructed here, while a pathway was created to connect to the Main Road. It was going to be heavily guarded at all times.

It was already late at night, and Mio and Maria were in one of the Vanadis' castles for the time being. Right now, I was looking at the one sword that Aunt Izanami gave me from that possessed man 10 years ago: The Banishing Shift. This sword was created from the blood of Fafnir, an Ancient Dragon that is now one of the Dragon Kings, and it was once the pride of the Hero Clan. This was once wielded by a member of the Hero Clan, and one of my best friends, **Basara Toujou**. The Banishing Shift is a unique technique that can banish anything, such as physical and magical attacks into the zero-dimensional space, meaning that it ceases to exist. However, the drawback is that it requires concentration to sense out what one is attempting to banish as well as perfect spiritual balance.

That is going to be a little bit tough, considering that me and my **Dark Side**, known as **Dark Dayo**, can used this sword at the same time.

Not only that, but the real name of this sword is one of the Norse legends: **Brynhildr**. Now, since that this is sealed by the same name of the Valkyrie of the Norse Faction, I'm indirectly doing this for the Norse Faction as well. Problem is, the Chief God, **Odin**, is a bit of a pervert, but he's not known as the All-Mighty Father for nothing. I may have to change his appearance a little bit….

"For collecting such a powerful sword like that, I expected nothing less from you, Lord Dominus," a new voice from behind said to me, surprising me a bit (as in, a LOT). The new voice belonged to a doppelgänger battle maid and member of the Pleiades, the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the creation of Nishikienrai, one of the original nine founders of Ainz Ooal Gown. She is described as an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty. She wears a white bonnet in place of a helmet, and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform. Her name is **Narberal Gamma**.

"Oh….Narberal, I was expecting you," I said calmly on the outside, but on the inside, I thought, 'HOLY F*CK, WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!'

"Yes, I knocked the door a couple of times and you didn't answer as you were lost in thought of that sword," Narberal answered. "It seems as if you're remembering something."

"Yes….Yes, I was," I told her. Apparently, she and the others don't know about my past, but then again, she and many others view humans as….how should I say this in the nicest way possible?

Lower than trash….

I actually feel insulted about that. With Mio and Maria here, they should learn on how to accept them.

"Narberal, I'm going out for a little bit," I told her.

"The guards have already been prepared," Narberal answered.

"No, I will go alone," I countered.

"Please wait! Lord Dominus, if you go alone, we cannot perish as your shields if something were to happen."

"There is something I want to do discreetly. I will not allow anyone to accompany me."

Narberal closed her eyes and responded, "I understand."

And with that, I teleported out of the office…

** At the 1st Floor Great Tomb Central Mausoleum **

…and arrived at the Mausoleum, where I saw 3 creatures right in front of me. First was a large female rat with lots of jewelry all over her naked body with a bracelet on her tail and a gem on her *sshole.

Second was a fiery demoness with spikes over her tail and face, and is certainly a little fat and always has a bad attitude.

And the third one is a slime dragon with 2 sets of eyes and the front of her body and her tail are all made of slime.

They are **Vermellia**, the Broodmother Queen Sewer Rat of Avarice/Greed, **Azuri**, the Endless Fury Demon of Wrath, and **Xenovi**, the Curious Doppelganger Radioactive Lizard of Jealousy/Envy.

But I have to wonder: Why are these 3 Demon Generals serving under Demiurge on the first floor?

Speaking of Demiurge, here he comes now…

"Hm?"

"Demiurge."

He and the Demons all bowed down as Demiurge spoke for them, "Lord Dominus. You came here without any guards?"

So he knows that I'm here, due to the fact that I'm one of the few who can freely teleport within Nazarick as long as they have the teleportation ring.

"Well, there's a reason for all of this," I answered him.

Demiurge smiled a bit and said, "So that's how it is. As expected of a ruler who rules more than one kingdom and keeps a cool, calm and collected expression, your attention to detail is impeccable."

"Um….you do realize that I wanted to come out here to get some fresh air," I told him.

"However, I cannot allow you to go out without anyone accompanying you," Demiurge remarked.

I sighed heavily before finally complying, "Very well. I will allow just one, and only one, to accompany me."

As I walked past Demiurge, he bowed to the floor and responded, "Thank you very much for accepting my selfishness."

As Demiurge and I walked outside the area, I could see the night sky above. Well, in accordance to outside, anyway, but still…

"Amazing. I've never seen such a clear night sky before," I said to myself. "The sky on the 6th floor that Blue Planet made was pretty amazing, I'll give him that, but this one takes the cake!"

It was then I decided to unleash my Dragon Wings as I flew up into the sky. Demiurge soon followed, but not before changing his head to that of a lizard and growing wings out of his back.

Above the sky, I could feel the cold air, as if I was flying as high as an airplane.

"I can see so far with just the light from the moon and stars!" I spoke in wonder. "Blue Planet and Veldra, you've really outdone yourselves! The stars in the sky are glittering like a box of jewels."

"I believe this world shines so that my Lord can adorn himself with its riches," Demiurge spoke, already thinking about my father from that sentence.

"That may be true…" I spoke doubtfully. "I may have come to this land to continue on with the legacy of all of my friends and family…

"No. This is something I should not hoard for myself. I'm not my father, as I have my own path to walk, and my own goals to fulfill. After all, Nazarick and my friends of Ainz Ooal Gown is just one part. I still have the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and the Infinity Empire to take care of as well. A **Bermuda Triangle, **if you call it…"

"If you wish it, we will all work together, along with our other superiors of the Infinity Clan to obtain the goals for you," Demiurge spoke sincerely.

"I hope your right. Taking over the world is one thing, but I know that it's not what Lady Necromancer wants. Not by a long shot. She wants to enjoy life, but as a Supreme Leader here AND in the Underworld, she already has a lot on her plate. Many unnecessary things. If I could help her, while saving my race of Dragons, as well as my family from going insane, that would really make me happy."

Demiurge was moved by this.

"However, I do know for a fact that given the history of the Infinity Clan, there are many organizations around the world who want our power, by any means necessary. What I need to do is to give the world a message that it's not nice to mess with me or anything that's precious to me, especially with Lady Necromancer, the Dragon Race as a whole, and to my family…"

It was then that I saw a lot of dirt covering around the walls of Nazarick, and I can tell that Mare is working very hard, and Veldra is giving him some pointers while another team was working on the mansion that was not too far off.

"[Earth Surge]. On top of that, he's using a skill to increase his magic range and his own class skills to amplify it as well. As expected of Mare!"

"Lord Dominus," Demiurge spoke. "Can I ask what you plan to do?"

"I will go visit Mare while he's working," I answered. "What do you think I should give him as a reward?"

"I'm sure that he will be happy just to have you speak to him."

As Demiurge, who turned back to normal, and I landed safely, Mare has finished up covering Nazarick as one big hill. Very well done.

"Lord Dominus!" Mare acknowledged. "Why are you here? Did I make a mistake?"

He almost looks just like me when I was younger; a little timid, trying to get everyone's approval, not that confident in myself, and so forth.

"Not at all, Mare," I answered with a smile. "Your work to prevent others from finding Nazarick is very important, and building a mansion around this area will keep them distracted. In other words, I have very special magic to add extra protection to it. That's why, Mare, I wanted you to know just how satisfied I am."

"Yes, Lord Dominus!"

"Right, then. This is for you," I said to him as I took out a ring from my pocket and gave it to him.

"The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown!" Mare gasped in surprise. "This is an item that only the Supreme Beings are allowed to wear, so I can't possibly accept it!"

"Calm down, Mare!" I reassured him. "Movement between the floors of Nazarick is limited, but you can move freely with this ring. Now, take this ring and serve Nazarick and my family well!"

With a nervous nod, Mare took the ring and puts it on. The ring magically fits his finger like it was made for him.

"Th-Thank you so much!" Mare smiled. "I will be sure to work hard to live up to s-such a treasure!"

"I'm depending on you, Mare," I said as I patted his head.

"Yes! By the way, Lord Dominus, why is your left arm completely covered in bandages?"

It was then that he now noticed that part of my left arm from my black suit is indeed completely covered in bandages.

"The answer's very simple, Mare," a new voice that belonged to Albedo, who came out of nowhere, answered. "Lord Dominus didn't want to bother any of his subordinates while they were working. If we knew that Lord Dominus was here and his left arm was like that, everyone would stop what they were doing, just to bow down to his greatness. Isn't that right, Lord Dominus?"

"I really didn't expect anything less from you, Albedo," I answered. "After all, you are the leader of the Floor Guardians."

"No, even if I didn't have this title, I am confident that I would understand your feelings," Albedo replied before looking at the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown that Mare was wearing.

I can tell that she's not happy about that, and I have a solution.

"Is something the matter?" Albedo asked me.

"Yes…It shall be spoken of…in private…." I answered as Albedo was doing a happy dance on the inside, but on the outside, she kept her calm composure. "Right! Mare, I'm sorry for interrupting you. Return to your work."

"Y-Yes," Mare answered. "Then, excuse me, Lord Dominus."

With that, Mare went back to work with a look of determination written all over his face. I then turned to Albedo.

"Now then…I should give you one as well, Albedo."

"Give me one of what?"

I then presented her with the same ring from my pocket.

"As Administrator of the Guardians, you need this as well," I told Albedo as she takes the ring.

"Thank you very much," Albedo smiled before giggling madly.

In fact, I believe that this is what Momonga was warning me about Albedo…I thank Grayfia for also being by my side as well, because I'm going to need it.

"W-Work diligently for me…" I slowly said before turning to Demiurge. "Demiurge, I will prepare one for you and Grayfia another day."

Demiurge bowed and replied, "I understand. I will let Lady Grayfia know and I will work hard to be worthy of such a ring."

"Then, I have done what I planned to do," I finished. "I need to check on Mio and Maria to make sure that they're okay."

With that, I quickly snapped my fingers and disappeared, just in time for Albedo to yell in jubilation….

"ALL RIIIIIIIGHT!"

(1 Week Later)

** At the Dominus Manor **

At long last, the mansion was complete as it was located on the outskirts of the school where Mio and I are heading to. And behind the mansion, completely covered in grass and mud is the Tomb of Nazarick.

The mansion is similar to the well-known archeologist Lara Croft's family mansion, with three floors and several sub-floors for different purposes, including one that leads to the Tomb. In addition to that, there is about 24 bedrooms equivalent to the bathrooms, a massive garden, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a massive modern kitchen, 34 guest bedrooms, an indoor swimming pool, archery range, a large gazebo in the back garden and 4 garages to house 4 vehicles for personal use. By the way, the total cost was over $2 billion dollars, courtesy of the gold at the Treasure Room at the Tomb.

As we continued to get acquainted here, one particular night, I had a very…strange, but very interesting dream…

** At a Mysterious Place **

The sky was dark-purple, and there was even a purple moon shining outside the place where I am currently in right now.

Right now, I am currently in bed only wearing pajamas. And then there's something else…

"Huh? I-I can't move," I said as I tried to move from the bed, but I couldn't.

Then another voice came along.

"It's all right. There's nothing to be afraid of, Dayo Kayode. I'll treat every last inch of your body just right."

That voice definitely belonged to a woman, but it was a tall, beautiful young woman with a large bosom and curvy figure, long pink hair, and horns on her head.

'H-How do you know my name?' I thought. 'Who are you?'

Then, the woman went on top of me, with her bare breasts (with black markings to cover her nipples) pushing on my chest. I immediately blushed on that part as it reminded me of the time where my sister continuously seducing me almost every night. And I have a bad feeling that Albedo, Tohru, and even Lucoa are heading down that direction. Despite the fact that I'm married…

Then, the woman took off my shirt, which revealed some abs on my body, showing that I was training for some time. Then the woman took my left-marked arm and kissed it. I was trying to figure out what the heck she was doing.

'Why are you doing this?' I asked to the woman.

"I am **Navi**," said the woman, as a special aroma wafted around the room. "You can think of this as a ceremony. This ritual is necessary before I can entrust you and Mio with my soon-to-be-born self, along with many other Dragons that will be a part of your future family. But right now, our race is the verge of being extinction, and only you can save the Dragon Race."

"But wait! What does this have to do with Mio?" I asked.

Navi smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"That will be answered in due time," Navi answered. "And don't worry. We'll meet again soon…"

** Back in the Real World **

"Urgh…!"

I woke up to find myself in my room and looked at the clock, and saw that it was already past noon, aka lunchtime. It was my day off, and I overslept because of that dream.

However, I knew that for some reason, that dream almost felt….real.

Then, I gasped when I saw my left arm. It had the markings of snakes and dragons all over it, and it even continued towards my back. How did that happen?! Nothing appeared on my back until this point, and now it did today!

And why is Mio involved in this?

And speaking of Mio…

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead! To see that you're finally awake…."

…I was being roused out of my sleep in a way that many guys only dreamed of, feeling a weight on my waist area as I slowly opened to be greeted by a blurry sight of yellow clothed-covered fleshy mounds.

** At the Hallway **

(3rd-Person POV)

Tohru was sneaking towards Dayo's room, where her Master was sleeping for the time being. And she was wearing nothing more than a white robe with her large dragon tail behind her.

Tohru was staring at the door with love and lust bursting through her eyes. He saved her from a horrific fate from the Hero Clan 5 years ago, and now, it was time to claim what was rightfully hers before anyone else could.

"My Master…I've come for you. I feel that its…time for your…gift," Tohru said in a seductive manner, but as she opens silently to get it on…

"AH!"

….her heart completely shatters as Mio has already beaten her to the room as she's on top of Dayo and on his waist area as she slowly wakes him up.

'What the hell?! How did she get here before me?!' Tohru asked in anger as her chance to wake Dayo up just flew out of the window.

And as Dayo began to wake up, he sees Mio wearing a spaghetti strap, yellow top that was low-cut, revealing a portion of her significant bosom, along with extremely short jean shorts and red sandals.

"Good afternoon…" Dayo yawned. "Um….what are you doing?"

"What? I came to wake you up," Mio answered. "I thought a boy would like being woken up like this. Consider this as special service on the first day of co-habitation."

Tohru was getting crosser and crosser as Mio was trying to get Dayo up by grinding on his waist her big breasts bouncing about.

'Special Service?! How in the world does she know that I was going to do the same thing?!' she asked while emitting a fiery aura as her fists clenched hard. 'If she's standing in my way between me and my Master, she's got another thing coming!'

"Hey, I think I feel something hard," said Mio, making Tohru bristle in anger.

'S-She just made Master Dayo hard!' Tohru said at the same time, making cracks on the wall.

"W-What are you doing?!" Dayo asked as Mio went under the covers, hoping its not what he think it is. Same for Tohru waiting outside. "This misunderstanding has gone from bad to worse."

"Hey…" Mio muttered as she got out and was holding a box that she found from under the covers, not knowing that it was not one of Dayo's personal stuff. "What's this?"

"A game?" Dayo asked and threw off the covers to see several boxes around them. "What the?!"

Several large tickmarks appeared on Dayo's head as he saw the box with the picture of a girl in an extremely lewd pose that says "Me and My Real Stepsister's Youth in an Unmarked Lot."

"Are you serious?!" Dayo growled as he looked at more boxes that was all eroge games, each with the word "sister" in its subtitles.

"You're living with us now and you've got games like that?" Mio asked. "I knew—"

"**KANNA! LUCOA!**" Dayo suddenly bellowed, making the house shake and knocking Mio to the floor.

Tohru had to hold herself as Kanna and Lucoa quickly answered Dayo's call as they entered the room.

"Yes, Dayo?" Kanna asked cutely with her hair down and her horns and tail showing.

"Yes, my Darling?" Lucoa asked as her shirt was unbuttoned, showing off her sexy body with her nipples covered by the shirt. "What's wrong?"

"That's quite the funny prank you two have pulled this time," Dayo scowled, confusing the two dragons.

"Rules are made to be broken, but we didn't prank you," Kanna answered. "What are you accusing us of?"

"These," Dayo answered as he showed the various eroge games all around him.

"Oh, you insulted us good," Lucoa answered while smiling. "That's a good prank, all right, but you're the wrong one to execute on, considering our fun times together."

As Lucoa skipped over and around Mio and sat on Dayo's lap.

"Yeah, even Mio can be vouched here since she wants to kill you a hundred times over," Tohru said as she entered the room. "Not on my watch. You will not lay a single finger as long as we're around."

"W-Why would I do something like this?!" Mio screeched, shaking one of the boxes angrily with her face all red.

"Well, you were in my room, after all," Dayo replied with a small smirk as Lucoa wiggled her butt and felt something hard, making her lick her lips.

"It is not!" Mio shrieked, childishly waving her arms.

"Alright, that's enough," Tohru cuts her off as she proceeds to push Mio out of the room. "You are the cause of making my Master hard, so we'll handle this with the only way we know how."

"Eh?" Mio squeaked once she was out of the room, her face getting redder than ever. "Don't tell me-"

"Tell the others that we will be at the Dining Room shortly once we deal with some…personal issues, so just go there," Tohru requested sweetly.

"And if you try to barge in once we close the door…" Lucoa continued with a grin that's not-so-pleasant. "You won't be a virgin anymore."

That scared Mio so bad that she was gone the moment Lucoa finished her sentence.

"Well….that happened…." I said as Lucoa hugged me tightly with Tohru jumping on the bed not long after. Kanna soon switched herself into her 'adult' form: She was now 5' 8" and has CC-cup breasts, and longer hair. Other than that, nothing else changed.

"I'm…ready…." Kanna said in a… soft, but more feminine voice.

"Well, since you 3 are here," Dayo said as he got shirt off. "You all want your….needs…to be taken care of, right?"

[YES!]

** At the Dining Area **

(30 minutes later)

(Dayo's POV)

The 7 Vanadis and Lim are eating their breakfast while Lucoa, Kanna, Tohru and I came inside, with the former 3 all having a certain glow about them that plainly had the 'I SO got laid' look on their faces.

"Oh, Dale, Lucoa, Kanna, Tohru! Good afternoon!" Maria greeted us brightly as we've arrived.

"Good afternoon," we responded in unison as many maids presented us with our brunch (Breakfast + Lunch).

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked me from the tone of my voice.

"First of all, your body needs some developing if you're going to pull off that kind of outfit," I said, deadpanned as I pointed at her erotic and disturbing choice for an outfit due to her body build. "Especially with the naked apron style you're sporting."

"Oh, is that it?" Maria asked slyly before turning around. "Too bad! I'm actually wearing clothes under my apron!"

I just sighed in annoyance as Maria came up to me.

"Oh, were you excited? You're a healthy man, after all. Right?"

"Hardly on the first part," I replied flatly with zero amusement. "And let me tell you: It's going to be literally a cold day in hell before you even catch my attention for someone like you. If you have at least a C-cup, and then we'll be in business."

The others had slight blushes on their faces as Maria snickered at this. Then suddenly, I realized something from earlier.

"By the way, were you the one responsible for putting those…games…in my bed when I was sleeping?" I asked with my arms crossed and tapping the floor with my foot. "One of them was 'Me and My Real Stepsister's Youth in an Unmarked Lot'?"

"That was my housewarming gift! Did you enjoy it?" Maria asked expectedly with excitement. "I thought you could use it as a guide from here on out."

Mila spitted out the milk she was drinking and looked at Maria in anger. "As a guide? You should get a refund. Our lord has no need for those."

"And besides, why would he need that crap as a 'guide'?" Liza asked in annoyance.

"Is there anything you can do with a stepsister, except train her to your liking?" Maria asked while making shivering motions.

'What kind of little girl talks like that?' asked almost everyone on the table as they were creeped out big time at those words.

"Maybe you won't be satisfied with just a game, so do you want to do it with me in real life?" Maria asked while lifting up her skirt a tad bit.

WHAM!

…only to fall unconscious, courtesy of Tohru punching the daylights out of her.

"You do realize that I'm here, right?" asked Tohru, just as Sebastian came in.

"Ah, there you are!" Sebastian spoke. "Whenever you are done, we're ready to retrieve some groceries."

I simply nodded as we all resumed eating.

** At the Shopping District **

While Sebastian is driving us to the District, Tohru was right next to me and was keeping an eye on Mio for various reasons.

"Why do I have to take a ride with you?" Mio complained.

"This is for getting used to the area, my dear," Sebastian answered for her.

"Yeah, and you do realize that Maria was fooling around, right?" I asked. "Do I look like the type to play those stupid games?"

"No, but I know you're living one! I know that you had sex w-with those three!" Mio countered with her face turning red. "That's not normal!"

"Nor is a 15-year-old with enormous breasts that's bigger than mine," Tohru muttered, but Mio heard that as she hugged her chest.

"That's besides the point!" Mio yelled at her, red in the face.

"Would you please keep it down?" Sebastian asked. "I can't focus driving with all that noise…."

"Y-Yes sir…" Mio apologized as I could only simply sigh at this.

(5 minutes later)

Thankfully, the shopping part was quick and easy as we were ready to finalize the total.

"Do you even have enough money for ALL of this?" Mio asked incredulously as we went to the cash register, with the cashier sweatdropping and looking nervous at the amount of items he'll have to scan, and immediately called for assistance.

"My dear little stepsister," I said with confidence. "Stuff like this won't even make a dent in my family's bank account or mine, let alone Tina's shopping spree for that matter."

"Ugh, this is going to take a while. I'll go wait by the car," said Mio as she took off, and as she got there, Mio was deep in thought.

'He's an interesting guy, I must admit. I feel bad about what Maria and I are going to do tonight to him and his teams, but what's this feeling? That there's more to him than meets the eye-'

"Hey, are you alone?" a new voice asked. "Want to go have fun with us?"

Mio turns around to see four guys coming up on her, with one of them putting his arm around her when he got close as he said his piece, making her disgusted as she threw his arm off of her and stepped back.

"Don't touch me! If you touch me again, I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio threatened with a fierce glare.

"She's going to kill us, guys!" one of the guys cooed in mock fright as the others laughed at her while the leader got in her face.

"Then, let's have her 'kill' us."

Mio gritted her teeth and tried to come up with an idea when…

"WATCH OUT!"

…here comes unexpected help as something slammed into the man from behind, knocking him to the floor. The one who crashed into the leader is another beautiful girl roughly Mio's age with waist-length, flowing black hair, dark lavender eyes, and an impressive bust wearing a simple pink blouse and black skirt.

Mio blinked in bewilderment before going to the black-haired girl. "You okay?"

The black-haired girl sat up and rubbed her head lightly. "Y-yeah… I got distracted and lost control of my bike…"

"You b*tch!" the leader growled as he stood. "You just ran into me!"

It was then that Tohru overheard of what happened, and immediately came to Mio and the unknown girl's rescue. She ran towards the leader and the other men, and before they knew what happened…

POW! BAM! WHAM!

…she already got them all knocked out cold, and in less than 5 seconds! Just as Tohru was about to burn them alive…

"That's enough, Tohru."

….I quickly stopped her from causing an even bigger ruckus. The people all around us watched us, and we were preparing for the worst….only to hear the sound of clapping as they thanked Tohru for giving these men some much-needed Justice.

(A few minutes later)

As we got out of the shopping district, I thanked Tohru for protecting Mio and the other girl, who's also with us inside the car.

"I'm very proud of you for stepping up to protect Mio and…." I began to say before looking at the black-haired girl, who answered…

"I'm **Yuuma Amano**. Nice to meet you, ummm…."

"Dale. Dale Dominus," I answered, leaving out my last name. "And it's a good thing that we were able to get you and Mio out of there before those numbskulls got up again. I would've used them as target practice."

"Target Practice?" Mio asked with a sweatdrop, but Yuuma widened her eyes with slight surprise.

"Mio?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Yuuma stiffened and then laughed weakly. "N-No, it's just a pretty name."

I was not convinced, but decided to play along. "I see…"

"A-Anyway….thank you, Dale," said Yuuma. "Could you stop by the bridge, please? My way home is at the other side."

"Uh, sure," I answered as we stopped next to one of the bridges, where Yuuma got off. "Also, we're give you a new bike as we were never able to get it back. Take care, OK?"

(Later that evening)

We stopped at the top of a hill where we got a good view of the city.

"This place is kind of nice, isn't it?" I asked.

"It's pretty," Mio responded. "I'm sure it's even prettier at night."

"Let's all come to this place together for old times sake."

"Sorry," Mio murmured.

"Don't worry about it. I should've finished the list earlier-"

"I'm sorry, really…"

I discreetly frowned, but hid with a smile, and instead frowned inside. She was apologizing, but not for getting them into that situation.

Was it for something else?

(Later that Night)

** At the Dominus Manor **

I just finished the phone call with Sir Integra back in England and Natsu and some members of Night Raid are coming over here as they've heard word that the Red Dragon Emperor is beginning to awaken. I can even feel some of that….energy….nearby, so I should be prepared when I meet him, and find out if he's a friend or a foe.

(In one of the Living Room areas)

As the Vanadis retreated to their own castles within the territory premises, Maria decides that it was time to act. Both Mio and Maria were walking towards the room without turning on the lights.

"OK, the Vanadis are gone, and I've heard that another team is coming here. No matter," said Maria. "We can handle them. Come, let us begin."

They don't realize that they're dealing with Night Raid and the Dragons of Tohru, Lucoa, Kanna and Natsu.

(20 minutes later)

As we were all settling down for the night as the maids were cleaning up, I quickly saw Mio and Maria in one of the living rooms, but for some reason, there was….something….in the air that was prodding at my senses, and I didn't like it at all.

'Why are the lights off? As much as I can see the darkness, no pun intended. And what's more…'

I then went to the living room where Mio is sitting on the couch with Maria near the window with its curtains closed.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Listen, Dale…" Mio suddenly said. "I have a request."

'Something tells me it's not going to be dinner,' I thought as I began to get worried since the others are sleeping, and I haven't seen the Night Raid members yet. "And what would that be?"

"You and your team, along with those maids and that butler…leave this place…"

I blinked twice and used my left pinky to dig into my ear while quickly typing on my Smartwatch to Tohru, Kanna and Lucoa, "Get over here, now! Warn the others!" "Uh….I'm sorry. Can you repeat that again, because it sounded like you said for me and my team to leave this place. Did I hear that right?"

(Outside the Manor)

(3rd-Person POV)

Akame and Leone of the Night Raid team, Esdeath of the Jaegars, and Natsu all arrived and were being introduced by Sebastian when suddenly, they all felt a spike of magical energy from the living room that was NOT coming from Dayo.

"Master is in trouble…" Sebastian calmly said, and the others quickly waste no time as they headed inside the manor.

(Back at the Living Room)

(Dayo's POV)

My eyes widened at what appeared to be a magic glyph that appeared in front of Maria, who fired a wind spell at me in which I backflipped out of the way, but was quickly slammed against the ceiling and landed back on the ground, but like a cat, I make a quick recovery.

'Wind magic, but with a gravity spell. Are they mages?' I wondered and taking a knee, as seals suddenly appeared on my skin underneath my clothing. 'There's only one way to find out-'

"Did you not hear what Lady Mio commanded?" asked Maria in a menacing tone.

"Should I have?" I asked as my ponytail acted as a 'key' as one by one, the seals holding back my power began to unlock, intending on releasing 5-10% of my powers.

"Usually, a human panics when they see magic for the first time in their lives…"

'So it is magic…' I thought and closed one of my eyes, glaring at Maria. "Maybe I'm not like most humans who pee themselves at the sight of things they can't explain."

"Don't kid yourself. I'm sure that just hearing the word 'magic' isn't enough for you to really understand, is it?" Maria said as a blue aura surrounded her form, causing her simple black dress to disintegrate as her appearance began to change. "Magic is real. No, not just magic. Races other than humans."

Her ears became pointed, her blue eyes glowed, bat wings sprouted from her lower back along with a tail, and her outfit became all black and skimpy with her hair ties causing black as well.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," I muttered as I finished unsealing the last easy seal. 'If Albedo sees this, she's going to go nuts, and not in a good way, either…'

What they don't know is that now a little bit of my powers are now unlocked, as my senses began to enhance, and thanks to **Dragon Slayer Magic**, these girls are going to be in for a surprise.

However, I can also sense that some of the Night Raid members, along with Natsu, Lucoa, Kanna, and Tohru are right near the door. As power rushes through my body to enhance my senses, one sniff told me exactly who I'm dealing with/protecting….maybe.

'Unbelievable….we have one that is a hybrid of a Draphalem (Half-Dragon, Half-Nephalem), a Demon and a Devil, and the other one is a hybrid of a Devil and a Succubus. And Maria is the succubus…Great….' I mentally sighed in exasperation. That explains why Maria is acting so….disturbingly flirty. "For someone like you to dress like that…. Mio, say something, will ya?"

"Would you be silent?" Maria said warningly as her aura intensified. "You are being very disrespectful towards the future Demon Lord of Lucifer, who's also going to be the successor of Lady Necromancer."

'**Future Demon Lord of Lucifer**?! AND the **Future Demon Queen of the Underworld**?!' The Night Raid girls and I thought as one, looking at Mio, who was still sitting on the couch. Oh, Sir Integra and Aunt Amaterasu, THIS is what you meant!

** At the Hellsing Manor **

(3rd-Person POV)

All of a sudden, Integra sneezed and quickly blew her nose. Alucard smiled, knowing full and well that someone was talking about her, and he has a pretty good idea of who it is.

In the meantime, he's about to go out for a "walk"….

** At the Dominus Manor **

(Dayo's POV)

(10 minutes later)

"So, let me see if I have a handle on things here: You and Mio are half-demons, and half-devils, with Mio being heir to the title of Demon Lord in Makai, the other half of the Underworld, and the one who is becoming Lady Necromancer's successor as the future Demon Queen of the Underworld," I recapped in an attempt to get Maria spill out more information.

"You're taking this extraordinary well for a human like you. The clan of gods, our enemies, and what you call 'heroes', exist as well," Maria explained with me slightly flinching at the word "heroes". "Lady Mio and I are taking over this mansion to serve as our base in the Human World."

"Then what about Chihaya, Sir Integra's friend?" I questioned.

"That doesn't exist. In fact, she's nothing more than a fabrication. We altered her memories. I'm a succubus who can manipulate dreams," Maria revealed as she raised her hand to my face as I looked at her blankly. "I've also planted a fake memory of a non-existent female in Lady Amaterasu as well, and now, it's your turn. You and your friends couldn't get along with these 2 girls in this place, so you're going to live with your relatives back in the Empire. Will that work, Lady Mio?"

"Yeah," Mio responded as she stood up. "That'll do."

"So…this was all a foolish joke the whole time…" I said with strained calm as the Night Raid members prepared themselves outside the door.

'How DARE they try that to him!' Natsu thought as flames around him began to form.

"Sorry, but we're taking this mansion that your family so graciously provided," said Mio with a blank stare at me. "Relay that to your friends as well. Bye-bye, Brother. It wasn't for very long, but it was fun for the time being."

Then came a bright light from Maria's hand and flashed through the room with the Night Raid girls quickly closing the door before the light disappeared altogether.

"Now leave," Maria commanded. "Your maid and your friends will be next. From this day forward, this house is our…uh?"

I didn't move from where I was standing, confusing both the Demon Lord/Queen candidate and succubus.

"That's strange," Maria noted in confusion before putting her hand back at me again. "I'll try it again."

But as she did, she and Mio then noticed that I disappeared in a burst of pure speed. "Wh- He disappeared?!"

As the thought left her mind, I reappeared behind them near the window as if teleporting, in which I can also do that if I wanted to, catching the 2 demons off-guard.

"When did he…?" Mio asked in shock.

"Are you trying to resist?" Maria snarled and prepared a white spell glyph. "You're going to get hurt!"

Outside the living room, Akame began the countdown.

Maria launched her attack towards me, but I raised my hand and caught the white bolt, causing wind to blow about as I ate the attack in my mouth, neutralizing it with the greatest of ease.

'Wow. A little salty…but otherwise, not bad!' I said in thought, thanks to the efforts of Dragon Slayer Magic.

"My magic…That's impossible," Maria cried out.

"What's with the surprise, you little shrimp? Remember what you just said? Demons exist…so do Gods…and Heroes…but do you also know what exists? Devils….Fallen Angels….Angels….Youkai…..and even **DRAGONS!**"

As I said that last part, the door burst open and revealed Natsu, Esdeath, Akame, Leone, and Sebastian with their weapons pointed at them. Natsu had fireballs surrounding his hands while Sebastian's hands were sparkling with bolts of lightning.

"That's right!" said Tohru. "In fact, you're looking at 6 of them right now. Natsu, Kanna, Lucoa, my Master, Esdeath, and yours truly!"

"N-No way!" Mio protested as she and Maria saw 2 Dragon Wings behind my back. "D-Dragons are supposed to be extinct! W-What are you doing here?"

"First of all, you must be WAY behind your history books if you think Dragons don't exist now," I said to them. "And secondly, I don't have to tell you, and neither does Tiamat. Natsu is a special case, though. And thirdly…"

Out of nowhere, ice began to wrap around Mio and Maria's bodies!

"Wh- What is this!" Mio cried out and struggled with Maria.

"I can't get out! And my energy is being sapped!" Maria added in horror as she summoned a spell glyph, but quickly shattered. "How?!"

"Easy, succubus b*tch," Esdeath answered. "That's the power of my **Imperial Arm, Demon's Extract!**"

The two demons gasped in horror as they have heard about the power of Imperial Arms and **Sacred Gears** as well.

"And trying to infiltrate the heir of **The Infinity Clan**, nonetheless," Sebastian added with a dark smile. "That was NOT a nice thing to do, and while it was impressive at first, it was a foolish attempt in the end."

"Let us go! If you don't, I'll kill all of you a hundred times over! Ack!" Mio shivered as her body temperature began to plummet.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Esdeath responded. "This is my ice power and I can freeze you all to death right now if I wanted to…but I won't…yet."

"Let's not," I said to her. "However, well done on stopping them."

Esdeath smiled as I praised her and the others.

"Right. You guys keep them company. In fact, I doubt they'll move anytime soon. I got to make a phone call, and if they to get cute or anything….run wild with your imaginations, but try to get some answers," I ordered as I went back to my room.

"Will do," Leone responded before looking back at the girls with a naughty smile. "Now, what to do with you?"

Natsu quickly taped Maria's mouth to prevent her from talking when she was about to speak, with Leone doing the same to Mio.

"Well, I hope you answer all of our questions with the utmost honesty," said Sebastian with a smile that doesn't fit for some reason, scaring the already frightened demons. "Because if not, we're going to do all kinds of interrogation tricks, like Reverse Psychology, Threats, Stare-down contests, and more. However, if you try to attack us once, Akame?"

Akame revealed her sword and freaked out Maria upon recognizing it.

'Oh god! That sword! That's-'

** In my Main Room **

I was talking not to Alucard or to Sir Integra in London, but to a certain Sun Goddess in Japan….

[Ah! Thank goodness you called me! I was wondering when you're going to do that!]

Amaterasu-o-mikami, the leader of the Shinto Faction, and one of the Top 10 Strongest People of all time.

[Anyhow, I assume that you're calling me in regards of Mio and Maria being demons. Earlier, despite the protection that one of your Aunts and I gave them, and made it purposely not known, they tried to attack us. Those idiots..]

"You knew about it the whole time?!" I asked in anger, confirming my earlier suspicions.

[Of course, I realized. Who do you think I am? Maria's attempt to alter my memories didn't work, thanks to my quick-thinking, but it didn't stop me from trying to help them. They should be lucky that Izanami didn't hear any of this.]

"So, you were pretending to be tricked."

[I guess so. Not only the Hidden Village of the Hero Tribe are watching them, but also…the **Khaos Brigade** and the **Zeref Empire** as well, just to name a few.]

"The same organizations that are also after me! And what happened during that meeting with my Aunts and Sir Integra?"

[I knew that you were going to ask me that question sooner or later. Well, first of all, you are not going to believe this. Mio is actually the granddaughter of the original Lucifer…who was an Angel at the time. Not only that, she also has a grandfather, who is the son of the **Red Dragon Emperor**, and a grandmother, who is the daughter of the **White Dragon Emperor.**]

"Wait, WHAT?!"

[Yes, the original Lucifer himself. He also had a son, and I believe that you know HIM, right?]

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! You mean-"

[That's right. **Rizevim Livan Lucifer**.]

"That bastard! He's part of the Old Great Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade! To think that he is Mio's niece! I should've known!"

[I know, right? And then, there's her godfather, **Wilbert**. He was a peaceful Demon Lord, who brought the warlike demons to heel and put an end to the long battle with the hero clan with his immense power. But at the same time, not only the warlike demons, but the Old Satan Faction themselves all came after his throne. To shield Mio from those battle freaks, he had some of his servants here in the Human World raise her as her surrogate parents, but she only knew that her real grandfather died in the Great War.]

"Along with the 3 other original Satans…and the Biblical God as well…."

[Which is VERY unfortunate. And that death tally has been added by one: Wilbert himself. It turns out that he was assassinated by Mio's own uncle, Rizevim himself, and they took his power in the process. What's more, is that the original Lucifer's power is now inside Mio, and every member of the Underworld wants to rip it out of her. And now, the present Demon Lord in Makai, in which Hell, another part of the Underworld that's now at war with, and the one who took the throne shortly after, is seeking to capture Mio and absorb the power she inherited. Along with the other races there, too. You can imagine the rest, right? Chihaya is the real name of Mio's surrogate mother, who along with her surrogate father, was murdered by a **serial killer **in front of her. Thankfully, the ones who were still loyal to Wilbert after his death rescued her.]

"Do you know the name of the serial killer?"

[Unfortunately, no. In fact, what I do know is that the serial killer is still at large. She has also killed countless devils and fallen angels, and even humans and dragons, just to name a few, and absorbed their powers and made it her own. To make matters worse, every time she kills someone, she actually gets extra lives added to her own lifespan.]

"Which means that…it can't be…is she….a **Zombie**, by any chance?"

[Could be. We also know that she's also a **Magiclad Girl** as well, so there's a very good chance that the Villiers are going to be watching you and Mio as well. Now, think about it. A high school girl is suddenly the granddaughter of the original Lucifer, and even with Maria as her bodyguard, she can't get much help due to the remnants of Wilbert's faction being found and killed by the Khaos Brigade. And with the power she inherited from her late father not being fully awakened yet, she's going to be erased sooner or later without help. Not only that, the Zeref Empire and another faction somewhere in Arc Strada are also after her powers, too, thanks to being part-Dragon. That's why I did this meeting with Sir Integra and your Aunts, as they have all agreed to adopt her and Maria into your clan with the leaders of the 3 Factions all agreeing on protecting them from the organizations that are coming after you. Not to mention that she's going to be the successor to Lady Necromancer.]

"And you didn't inform me any of this, and why?"

[So that you and the others could see them not as demons, but normal people, and bond with them. Oh, and I'm sure that the 2 Great Satans' younger sisters, Sona Sitri and Rias and Maleficent Gremory, are also going to try and protect her too, right? After all, they are Devils, as well as Mio and Maria. And incidentally, Sirzechs has already adopted them in the Gremory family as their names are Mio and Maria Naruse Gremory for extra protection. So, I'm sorry that all of this was kept from you.]

"Now that I think about it, I have a gut feeling that Lady Necromancer planned this in the first place."

[You would be correct. After all, she was the first one to comfort you after the sealing of your own father, and you saved her from a few incidents as well. Now, this is where you come in. The time for hiding and playing it safe is over. While Lady Necromancer has given you the Tomb of Nazarick as a token for saving her, there are those who think they can get around them and wreak havoc.]

"So…the time for us and my rival family is now then. To show our enemies that they're not on top of the food chain anymore?"

[That's right. After all, Dragons are known to be fearless and are on top of the chain, right?]

"Damn right, and we are going to keep it that way! Not to mention that I have an important mission from the Mother Dragon herself to save our race from extinction!"

[OH! And speaking of Dragons, I almost forgot to tell you one more important detail.]

"And that is…?"

[Mio not only has a special **Peerage **of her own, but she is also the current **Trinity Dragon Emperor**. And a **Dragonborn**. And also wields **Deity's Annihilation**.]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The voice was so loud, the entire area around this building shook violently.

That's right. The **Trinity Dragon Emperor**. It's an Ultra-Rare Sacred Gear that is above Longinus-class, and it consists of 3 Dragons: The **Yin **and **Yang **Dragons, **Longwei **and **Astarot**, and the **Twilight Black Dragon of Domination**, also known as the **God's Archangel of Death**, **Azrael**, the first and only dragon who was also an Angel.

As soon as Aunt Amaterasu hung up, she gave me the facts about the Trinity Dragon Emperor, and it truly shocked me. First, the Legend of the Yin and Yang Dragons.

"Long before humanity recorded, its history in its own language and before the Great War, the Supernatural lived alongside humanity in peace. That was until Astarot, the Dragon of Destruction, Lust, and Hate had arrived in the world, his madness spread across the land. Longwei, the Holy Dragon of Peace, had challenged Astarot in exchange for humankinds' safety from his blood-lust and to prevent madness from seeping into the peace of the world. What followed next changed the fate of many. The ensuing battle lasted 16 days and 16 nights; destruction on an unbelievable scale. Cities turned to rubble, towns burned, and thousands died under the hellfire that encased the world for 16 days. Eventually, the Three Factions worked together one last time before the Great War and killed Longwei and Astarot, sealing them both inside one Sacred Gear. The Sacred Gear was bestowed upon a man who was capable of working toward peace or burning the world in the hellfire of eternal flame. The gauntlet had two sides, one for good and one for evil. The **Gauntlet of Unholy Evil** or the **Gauntlet of Angelic Restoration**. There has been a total of two Yin and Yang dragons, the rarity of a host restricting the user."

And then came the Black Dragon of Domination, in which I was very surprised.

"As an Angel/Dragon he changed into a massive majestic white beast with beautiful scale less skin, intricate white horns and piercing glowing blue eyes. In this form he radiated Heavenly authority that rivalled the Lord of Heaven himself. For this, many of Heaven's Angels looked down upon the dragon even though he was significantly more powerful than them and even God of the Bible himself.

"However, when the Great War came about and with it its climax where Azrael himself slayed the 4 Devil Kings and also caught God of the Bible in the crossfire, killing him as well."

In fact, I think I remember my father and a Dragon working together at the time. I didn't know that it was this very Dragon, or it could be something else. Maybe it was this Dragon…. Anyway…

"As a result of this, a deep hatred was born within the other Angels for the dragon whereas the other Archangels only pitied the poor dragon and his situation (especially a certain 'Most beautiful woman in Heaven'), though they wish to help the dragon, they couldn't or should they be branded as heretics and betrayers to God. Therefore, as the new ruler of Heaven, Archangel Michael chose to in order to prove himself and the other Archangels to the rest of Heaven he exiled Azrael from Heaven, branding him a heretic and an enemy of Heaven.

"However, for a large majority of the Angels, this wasn't enough, so they in secrecy chose to make a truce between them, the Fallen Angels and Devils in order to work together to kill the Black Dragon. So the 3 Factions used the remaining power of the 4 Devil Kings and God of the Bible which was still lingering in the world, as well the sacrifice of hundreds of thousands for incredibly powerful individuals, they managed to seal away the Black Dragon and his powers, however, it was still impossible for them to kill the dragon. So they also assigned many powerful people from each of the sides to ensure that the dragon may never awaken.

"But 3,000 years later, Azrael in his sealed state eventually gathered enough strength in order to reincarnate himself so that he may escape his fate. So when he finally found a suitable candidate, a seemingly unimportant unborn child whom had just as unimportant parents expect for the fact they were quite rich, except for that, nothing. However, when Azrael took a closer look at the child and was quite surprised to see that he wielded the Yin and Yang Dragons. And so he decided to join the party to keep the powers of the Yin and Yang Dragons in check."

"In order to possess this type of Sacred Gear, the user must be born as a Dragon hybrid and five seals must be wrapped around the heart to prevent the early use of the Sacred Gear. But soon the day would come when Longwei will save us all... or Astarot will burn us all… or when Azrael does both."

Then I looked at the next page, and found the abilities of these Dragons.

"Sacred Gears of the Yin and Yang Dragons"

"Gauntlet of Unholy Destruction: gives the user the ability to scan a magical spell and use it as if it were his own or repurpose it to his/her preferences. When the user uses the gauntlet, his or her eyes will turn red and their blood may turn black and, Astarot's corruption beginning to turn their blood black from evil and their pushed mind to insanity. User is capable of destruction on an unimaginable scale and bloodlust will have taken their mind. The Juggernaut Drive is accessible and the gauntlet itself has the special ability to create the Power of Destruction and the Armor of the Demonic Dragon."

"Gauntlet of Angelic Restoration: gives the user the ability to regenerate flesh wounds based on the severity of the wounds. Their hair will turn a metallic silver and they will have the ability to turn friends or foes into members of a peerage that will fight alongside the user and to summon the Armor of the Knight. The armor can shift into the Juggernaut Drive and has the ability to use powerful magic unknown to any Wizard or supernatural being."

"Sacred Gear of the Black Dragon Emperor"

"**(Chrysamere)**-A very powerful sword described as a katana with red blade, black and red wrappings around the grip and a golden cross guard resembling the shape of a dragon (the sword's strength is based upon the wielder's magical ability) It has the ability to shrink and lengthen on command (reaching a maximum length of around 11 feet with a normal length of around 5 feet)"

Balance Breaker: **(Exodus)**-An immensely powerful Sword carved out the scales, tail and forged out of a fragment of the soul of The Black Dragon Emperor. It contains the 'Trinity Magic' of Holy, Demonic and Draconic magic. It is a large silver sword with a long blade with an intricately designed grip and hilt with inscriptions all along the sword glow a pure blue should the sword's true master wield it, otherwise the sword is completely useless (Known by the aliases: The Trinity Blade, Sword of the Black Dragon and The God-Slayer Blade)

**(The Trinity Dragons Balance Breaker)**-Unknown

**(The Trinity Dragons Juggernaut Drive)**-Unknown

Then the next thing that shook me to the very core is Deity's Annihilation.

That houses **Svarkova**, the Elemental Rainbow Dragon, a Dragon that is JUST UNDER Mother Ophis and Uncle Great Red! Svarkova is a benevolent dragon it prefers to keep the peace over causing chaos like Albion and Ddraig. In her prime she was (WAY) stronger than either of the two Heavenly Dragon's separately. She has the appearance of a Eastern Dragon with angelic wings that is covered in silver-ish white scales and has multicolored gems embedded in her body. This made the two Heavenly Dragons joining forces to defeat her, which led to them being captured as well and was later sealed in a Sacred Gear by God who truly enjoyed the benevolent dragons presence.

She grants her user the ability to control any Elemental Force as well as combined the five elements to create new ones.

Fire + Earth = Lava

Fire + Water = Steam

Fire + Wind = Intensified Fire

Lightning + Earth = Metal

Lightning + Water + Wind = Tempest

Water + Earth = Plant Growth

Water + Wind = Ice

Wind + Earth = Magnetic Forces

Svarkova also grants her user the ability to manipulate rainbow energy and can allow them to absorb energy from nature replenished there reserves. She also grants her user the ability of unconscious Mastery of Senjutsu, and the ability to manipulate nature and the weather.

The Gear takes place inside the user's eyes, turning them multi-coloured when being used. The Gear can control the earths powers, a list is: Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Lightning (both non light powers and light powers, depending on the user's level), Darkness, Gravity (end-level power), Metal, and others that I can think of on the spot!

But when I looked at the final page, my heart stopped only for a second while my blood ran cold. VERY cold.

Current Trinity Dragon Emperor: Mio Naruse Lucifer

"I'll be god-damned," I whispered to myself before looking at my phone again, in which this time, it showed a picture, and not just any picture.

It was the picture we took yesterday.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Yesterday)

We were all outside the Manor as the 7 Vanadis, Tohru, Lucoa, Kanna, Mio, Maria and I were about to have a family photo.

"Smile, everyone!" Lim said. "I'm about to take it!"

"YES!" they chorused and smiled for the camera.

Elen, Tohru, Lucoa and Kanna surrounded me first before the other girls could as Mio sent the girls a glare while Maria smirked at Mio's jealousy.

Then, as soon as Lim pushed the button and moved in, we all smiled for the camera, in which it'll be a good picture to remember for years to come.

*click*

(FLASHBACK END!)

** At the Living Room **

I sighed heavily, still trying to process all of that information.

"Troublesome… No wonder why many organizations are coming after Mio and myself. To think that her family line could go THAT far…And I still can't believe that she's part Dragon, too…. Is that what Navi from that dream was trying to say to me all along?"

Despite Mio and Maria being adopted into my clan, in which that is an immediate concern, especially for my 8 other sisters, this was basically a close-to-home bodyguard mission, and these 2 demons are my quarry. I'm surprised that even Aunt Izanami herself is agreeing to this, but then again, Eu did help her give her light side back. Hopefully, she'll do the same to my sisters.

And then suddenly, I heard a loud smack, followed by loud pain…and pleasure? Along with the sounds of uncontrollable laughter that got louder and louder as I returned to the living room, only to see a pair of panties on the floor, and looked up to see the reason why.

There was Sebastian and a wailing Mio bent over her lap, with chains made of ice wrapped erotically around Mio's body, whose arms were also bound behind her, thanks to the chains, and was spanking Mio's exposed bottom with his **own two hands**. Of course, on the inside, Mio was not enjoying this, but Sebastian is using his own demon powers on her, causing her to feel pleasure along with the pain. Cruel, effective, but then again, this is Sebastian, the Black Butler we're talking about here, a person that even some of the strongest DARE not try to cross paths with.

As for Maria, she was tied around her waist and arms thanks to Esdeath's ice chain, with her laughing uncontrollably when Leone used lots of VERY soft feathers to affect her ticklish areas, and used her own magic to make the feathers hypersensitive to the max. Like Mio, Maria was not enjoying, but had no choice in the matter.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Too much," Leone said as she and Sebastian finished their 'torturing' duties on Mio and Maria as they were both breathing heavily.

"Why you….I'll make you…pay for this!" Mio said with tears running down her face that was red with embarrassment and anger at the humiliating torture against her.

"So, what did you get out of these two?" I asked.

Before Akame could answer, Natsu, Esdeath, Leone and I felt several hostile presences outside.

"D-bro! We got company outside, and it feels like demons!" Natsu warned.

"It's…warding magic!" Maria breathed out. "It's….the enemy!"

Those words made Akame and Tohru taking off first and we soon followed.

** Outside the Manor **

We all burst through the front door and rushed out of the dormitory while Mio and Maria were still bounded, and we indeed found some unwelcome company in the form of dark matter swirling about.

The mass of darkness then formed into multiple demonic beings with the appearance of lions and dark in color with a purple hue, all growling viciously.

"Are those Danger Beasts?" Akame asked.

"No, they're actually **Shadow Manticores**," Maria informed her.

"Why are they here? What are they after?" Tohru asked as we all got ready to attack them.

"More actually, _who _they're after," I grumbled, with everyone looking at me in confusion. "It's a long story, but to make it short and sweet, Mio is actually the granddaughter of the original Lucifer and the daughter of the previous Demon Lord Wilbert, which makes her half-Demon and half-Devil, and inherited his power, but that's not all. She's also the Ultra-Rare Trinity Dragon Emperor, which also means that she's somewhat of a Dragon Hybrid, and now one of the current Demon Lords in the Underworld who took Wilbert's title last year, wants that power and more by any means necessary."

When they all heard that, almost everyone's jaws drop in amazement, while Mio and Maria looked shocked that I knew the information, in which I turned to the latter.

"And by the way, Maria, your power failed to conquer Lady Amaterasu's mind, but she decided to help you out anyway, but left me in charge. How else would she know?"

"Th-That was out of my expectations…" Maria remarked and groaned to herself.

"All right! No more time to waste!" I said as I summoned one of MANY weapons, the **Sword of Totsuka**, a variant of the Sword of **Kusanagi**. Instead of a physical, metallic form, the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing the target it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity.

And then, the manticores roared in response and charged at them.

"It's party time!" I roared as I stabbed about a fourth of the unlucky manticores tried to get away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Esdeath followed as she summoned many icicles and she shot down a few manticores that dared got close.

"I'll burn all of you!" Natsu shouted in anger before sinking his body as he inhaled huge amounts of air until flames followed suit, creating a slurping sound.

["Fire Dragon's ROAR!"] he shouted with all of his might as he let out a burst of fire from his mouth as it went straight towards the manticores, incinerating them instantly.

But the ones who were doing the most damage were Akame with her Murasame sword, Tohru with her own fire-breathing attacks, and Kanna with her shocking lightning attacks, no pun intended.

As we were attacking the manticores, Mio and Maria stood in awe at the display of skill. Mio was wondering how they're capable of fearlessly challenging these demons and slice through them like a hot knife through butter, while Maria looked at Esdeath who froze the remaining manticores and Leone, in her lion form, finishing them all off with one swipe of her hand, creating a shockwave from the swipe, destroying the rest of the monsters in one go.

'The **Demon's Extract** that literally has control of all ice. The **Murasame **sword that kills anything that touches. And even the legendary **Totsuga No Tsurugi**. I thought that these were all lies just to rile people up. There's no doubt about it anymore. I'd never imagine that the heir of the Infinity Clan would gather such strong individuals, including some with the power of famous Gods and Goddesses. Truly out of my expectations! But will they still take us in, after what we tried to do?'

"Wow…" Mio whispered as the smoke and ice are cleared as we all group back.

"So, they're after Mio, huh?" Esdeath suddenly said, making Mio flinch. "If so, they're going to through us."

"And there's going to be a possibility that there'll be more of them, and in a populated Kingdom, nonetheless," Akame added.

"That also means that I'll assume that they are going after the Lautreamont Royal Knight Family as well. We'll deal with that later. In the meantime, I'll have some **snakes** set up reinforced sealing wards around the building," I suggested as I opened a small subdimension space pocket to pull out some snakes that's part of our blood.

"There's no need to," Sebastian countered. "They have to go through me first. I'll be up all night. Don't worry about me."

"W-What about us?" Maria asked with uncertainty.

"We know the situation. Tohru, take Mio and Maria back inside and be with them at all cost, please," I ordered to Tohru, who immediately saluted in response. "No matter what happens, you're still our family. And I may have to talk with the Gremory family about this as well…"

"Now, let's not start any melodramatic moments," said Leone. "Let's get some sleep."

And as we all headed back to the manor, Leone used her Senjutsu to notice an individual balanced on an electric pole with black swept-back spiked hair with a mask with vein designs over his face, pointed ears, and wearing a butler-style suit. The man in question suddenly disappeared, and as Leone went in, Sebastian was in full "Security Guard" mode.

** At a Mysterious Place **

(3rd-Person POV)

"It has been confirmed, Your Majesty. Mio Naruse Lucifer has been taken in by the Infinity Clan."

"Something tells me that the matriarchs ran into that girl by chance. As of now, it's impossible to retrieve the girl with them so close to them now."

"We can still use THEM to observe her and act through them, Your Majesty."

"Not yet. The Zeref Kingdom and the **Zepharos Empire** will take notice of that. Do they have someone observing the girl?"

"Yes. One Yuki Nonaka, possessor of the Spirit Sword **Sakuya**, and one of the tribe's more powerful warriors, and the Gremory and Sitri clans, too. As well as the House of **Dragio** as well."

"Tch. Devils as well. Well, no matter. Have the spies watch over her and any reinforcements the Hero Tribe sends."

"Yes, Your Majesty! Glory to the **Muozinel Empire**! Oh, and before I forget, **Zolgear **wishes to speak with you about the _other_ matter."

"…Very well."

** At another Mysterious Place **

There were lots of men riding on horses as they were heading towards their next target. On top of a mountain, the leader of the group, accompanied by at least 40 men, was watching his army advance.

"In 2 days time, we're going to attack the next village," the leader ordered. "Guide the beasts to their cage."

** At yet another Unknown Location **

"Yes. I have noticed a change to the observation target's surrounding. She is now with the Infinity Clan AND the Gremory Clan?! That means that she's also under the protection of the **Crimson Satan **himself….Understood….I will continue to monitor them…."

*click*

"It's fine like this… Even now, I still can't predict how the 'village' will act against them. It's too dangerous either way. I can't risk causing trouble by coming into contact with them imprudently. The winter break will end soon. **He** will be transferred to the same school as the observation target. As well as **HER**….If I come into contact with any of them, and I probably will, despite the target's adoption into these deadly families, I need to keep them away from her. Dayo…"

* * *

To be continued….

**ED Song: Hill Top Zone Remix with Changes by 2Pac**

* * *

_Next time…._

_Dayo and his gang find common ground with Maria to protect Mio, but they're also going to meet some of the Floor Guardians of Nazarick as well, and a couple of them aren't too happy about this._

_After a night of erotic bonding, somewhat, Dayo, Natsu and Mio all head into Ansullivan Dragonar Academy, where Dayo sees an old friend._

_While that happens, Mio meets with her sister Rias and Maleficent Gremory and Rias' peerage, and is surprised to find that her own peerage is there as well._

_And later, the number one problem child and the biggest pervert of the Perverted Trio, Issei Hyoudou, accidentally got himself, Dayo and Natsu into an argument with the prideful crown princess, Silvia Lautreamont, and foolishly challenges her in the annual Aries Dragonar Festival race to take back her words._

_During the race, Issei sacrifices his victory where he crashes off some opponents, who were conspiring against the princess. While retuning back to the school, Issei stumbles upon a mysterious figure named Milgauss, and his bodyguard, Anya who nearly drives him off the edge._

_Unfortunately, he was soon killed in cold-blood by Milgauss' other bodyguard, the Fallen Angel Raynare, and is soon reincarnated into a Devil by Rias Gremory herself due to his Sacred Gear._

_A lot of things have happened here, but there's going to be more action ahead in the next episode of The Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_

* * *

OK, and we're finished with the Opening episode, and to all of you who were able to get here, thank you so much! First, let's send these shout-outs for inspiration of this episode.

AlucardsBro, TheBlackRyuubi, Oshiga Lucis Bahamut, animationwrestlingfan101, HiddenHill, SoulEmbrace2010

And the references are as follows:

The Infinity Gauntlet – Marvel series

Alucard, Sir Integra, Seras Victoria, Walter C. Dornez – Hellsing

Sarasvati, Seraphim, Eucliwood Hellscythe, Naegleria Nebiros – Is This A Zombie?

Angelica Ainsworth – The Fate Series

Tohru, Kanna, Quetzalcoatl/Lucoa – Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid

Luciela R. Sourcream, Ciel – Elsword

Sebastian Michaelis – Black Butler

Ludmila Lourie, Sofya Obertas, Elizaveta Fomina, Alexandra Alshavin, Olga Tamm – Lord Marksmen and Vanadis

Veldra Tempest Chaos is based on Veldora Tempest from 'That Time, I Got Reincarnated as a Slime.'

Vermillia, Azuri and Xenovi are OCs made by VenacoreIV.

As you probably might have guessed by now, this story will be long and will have a WIDE range of characters, and I'll try my best to cycle them as they will get screen time.

Ah, and if you have been paying attention, there's already a major difference in the HighSchool DxD part: Grayfia Lucifuge. Due to Lady Necromancer as the Supreme Leader of the Underworld, she made a rule that no Great Satans are ever allowed to be married in order to avoid gaining political power, henceforth, the love story between Sirzechs and Grayfia came to a tragic and sudden halt, but she'll be there to help Sirzechs, but only in the Rating Games. Otherwise, she's going to be mainly a part of Nazarick. And will also keep Albedo and Shalltear in check.

About Alucard: You'll see more of him later on, but not right now.

Now, does the Muozinel Empire sound familiar to you? If you've watched or read Lord Marksmen and Vanadis, I'm going to do a few arcs about that and the ones before it. Now, since Sasha has made a full and miraculous recovery, she and the others will play a major part on that.

Plus, who's Dayo's real brother that tore apart the Hero Clan? You'll find that out later on.

And does the word 'Dragonborn' ring a bell?

That's all I'm going to tell you for now, but make sure that you come back in December for the next episode, where the following canon events will begin:

Highschool DxD

Dragonar Academy

Testament of Sister New Devil

Overlord

Until then, have a Happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday, and read and review, but no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	3. Special Contract & Dragonar Academy

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! This is dad90, finally done with the Fall Semester, and is ready to post another episode of the "The True Divine King Above All Others!"

Unfortunately, I have to get this out of the way. One of my good friends by the name of David Downs passed away on December 7th, the same day that Peter Tomarken, host of _Press Your Luck_, was born. And at the age of 35, at that. David is well-known in the game show community as an archivist, preserving the memories of the good old days of television game shows. I have been following David for over a decade over at YouTube, and for the past few years, I've been following him over at Facebook. He was fun, over the top, and very passionate. He will be missed, and I pray for him, I pray for his family, I pray for his friends, and I pray for all who have been associated with him.

God Bless You, David. All the best up there.

And for the next two weeks on Wheel of Fortune, starting tonight, Vanna White will take Pat Sajak's role. As for who will be at the Puzzle Board, I think I know who it is based on sources I've come across, but I don't want to spoil it. Check your local listings. For my fellow Chicagoans, it will be 6:30 p.m. on ABC7.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Carroll Spinney, the one who voiced Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch on _Sesame Street_, also passed away the day after.

May God Bless His Soul as well.

I'll tell you more about the other news at the end of this episode, but for now, here's Episode 2!

* * *

(3rd-Person POV)

"Ah, haa! Onii-chan….haa. Please…I can't…"

"Dale! This is for the sake of Mistress Mio!"

"Well, I know what to do. Brace yourself, M-"

SLAM!

"MY LORD! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"YEAH! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED?!"

"Wha-?! You're married?!"

"Oh! Hi, Albedo and Shalltear…"

"A-A-Albedo?!"

Now, you want to know on what the hell is going on here. Well, let's go back 1 hour and see how it all happened.

* * *

**The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!**

**OP Song: Superstitious by Stevie Wonder**

**Episode 2: A Special Contract & Dragonar Academy**

* * *

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 1 hour earlier)

(Dayo's POV)

After pouring some ice tea, I dug into the refrigerator and grabbed 3 bottles of water and handed them over to Akame, Esdeath and Leone. Meanwhile, Maria asked as I poured some iced tea, "Why did you save us? Oh thanks, I'll have some."

I didn't answer as I needed a drink, especially what after Aunt Amaterasu told me as I told that to the others.

"Well, you're awfully trusting all of a sudden, Maria," I replied as I gave Tohru, Kanna and Lucoa their drinks. "And are you sure you want to drink that? How are you sure that we didn't spike it with poison or anything?"

"I can't imagine you'd go through the trouble of saving us from those demonic beasts and bringing us home only to poison us," Maria debunked me as she drank her tea. "Your teammates were certainly…unpleasant to be with…when you were learning the truth."

"Unpleasant, my frozen *ss! You're a succubus, and you enjoyed that ticklish torture as well as me spanking Mio's *ss!" Esdeath snapped and drank a glass of root beer.

"A rather unique way to express your anger if you ask me," Maria muttered with a pouty face.

"If you weren't adopted to these families, and had extremely hostile auras, you would be dead by now," I said coolly as I sat next to Tohru.

"During our…hostile takeover…you mentioned that Mio is the Trinity Dragon Emperor. What compelled you to save us?" Maria asked.

"Well, Sir Integra explained it all to me, so I relayed it to my team here, and now, we all know," I answered.

"Sir Integra did?"

"She told Dale about your situation. He knew it all from the beginning," Akame answered, surprising Maria.

"Not to mention that my mother agreed to this, too," I remarked.

"…Did they now? Now I see," Maria mused as she circled her glass. "Your mother had us investigated, and both Lady Amaterasu and Sir Integra knew all along. They're quite mysterious in their own ways."

"Damn straight. And you can't teach that," I agreed. "Despite what you did, we're going to let it slide. They all took the trouble to bring you 2 into our clan, and that makes you family. You should be lucky to have someone like me, or Natsu, or even Veldra as big brothers. We protect who and what we want to protect, but we'll never leave someone to die. That's who we are, and the same goes for my team of Night Raid, and that's despite our missions with the Revolutionary Army."

"Um.. I also want to ask this. What do you know about the…**Hero Tribe**?" Maria asked in curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that my father and one of my aunts had a mutual partnership, but it didn't last long as…THAT happened, which resulted the 'death' of my father, and we were done with them after that," I answered in a cold tone.

"And besides, what's taking Mio so long?" Esdeath asked impatiently.

"Mistress Mio always takes long baths. I just hope that's enough for her to calm down," Maria said as she stood up from the table.

"And where do you think you're going, Maria?" Tohru asked as Maria went up the staircase.

"We'll need to put our belongings back in place," Maria answered as she went into her room.

(At the large baths)

(3rd-Person POV)

Mio finally got out of the baths and when she went to dry herself, she flinched as she remembered the battles she had with the lesser demons and compared to the battle earlier this night with the Night Raid team and the Dragons.

'Maria's been teaching how to use magic for 6 months, and yet, Dale and his team fought them and made it look easy. Child's play; like they've done it before. How long have they've been fighting like that? And what's worse, had they kicked us out, I would've been dead. And it's even more shocking that I'm the Trinity Dragon Emperor….'

She shivered at that last part, and then from the massive power she sensed from Dayo, Natsu, and Esdeath.

"Just remembering it makes me shake uncontrollably. Dale, Natsu. Are you really dragons? Your power frightens me. I'm no good…"

"You have nothing to worry about," said a voice outside.

Mio gasped and turned to the door, only to find it closed, realizing that it was Leone's voice on the other side and coming through the door.

"You're not on that side of it, after all," said Leone as she leaned on the wall near the bathroom door with her arms folded. "Our boss needs to talk to you. Got a minute?"

Mio said nothing as she wrapped a towel around her figure.

"Let me be the first to say that we're sorry," said Leone, catching Mio off guard.

"W-Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, Dale really jumped the gun, letting his tempers get the best of him and saying things without getting the whole story first. But the mere facts that you did something to one of his loved ones, and the leader of the Shinto Faction, of all people. Dale also says that he's sorry and wants to make it up to you."

Mio blushed at what Leone said, but still…

"But still…" she started to say before her vision started to blur.

"Mio?" Leone asked as she looked at the door with a frown before hearing a thud. "What the-? Dayo! Natsu! Come here!"

Leone quickly rushed into the room with Natsu and Dayo following close behind only to see Mio sprawled on the ground, barely conscious with her towel luckily still covering her private areas.

"What the?! Leone! What's the meaning of this?" Dayo asked as he quickly glared at Leone.

"It wasn't me!" Leone defended while Natsu looked away, knowing these kinds of situations before. "Mio fell unconscious probably because of the long bath."

"The-Then let's help her!" Natsu replied as he and Leone helped Mio up and couldn't help but blush at Mio's figure. In fact, she reminded him of a former teammate…

"Erza…" Natsu quickly squashed it off before looking back at a semi-nude Mio. "Yo, Er-I mean Mio, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Mio mumbled as she recovered.

"Don't bathe so long, because you might end up dizzy," Dayo warned him before Mio snapped Leone's hands away.

"Why should you apologize? We deceived you," Mio snapped back.

Dayo rolled his eyes at the attempt of melodrama. "So what? We didn't tell you who we really were either, so therefore, we're even."

"But we tried to drive you out! Ow!"

"The hard way, that is," Natsu said as he flicked her between her eyes to shut her up.

"That's probably because you tried to pull it off in a way that wouldn't hurt us, hence the attempted memory altercation," said Dayo as Natsu and Leone 'ah'd' as they now get at what they were trying to do.

"That's… because we didn't want to get you guys involved," Mio admitted, not looking at the 3, who all kept their eyes about her neckline and not at the droplets of water dripping from her curves. Well, Dayo and Natsu, anyway.

"I understand that, too," Natsu replied, surprising Mio. "You're doing this to protect us, right?"

"Yeah, there's no need to do that soft thing anymore," Leone followed. "Besides, we're family now."

"But you'll be constantly in danger because of me!" Mio protested before Dayo smacked her on the back of her head, causing it to push forward into his chest in a manner that echoed the stupidity of her thinking. "Eek!"

Before she could retaliate and further embarrass herself by losing her towel to the floor, Dayo put a hand on her head and gently ruffled it.

"The people that you want to spend time with and protect are your family," Dayo said in a comforting voice. "Sounds cliché, but it's true."

Mio blushed and smiled and said, "You can be amusing when you want to be."

"Thanks for that, Fake-Erza. He tries to be," said Natsu with Mio gaining a small tickmark at the nickname.

"Oh? It looks like you guys are getting along very well," said Maria as she suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Wh-What, Maria? I'm not really…" Mio protested, flustered and embarrassed.

"That's good to see. These guys are quite strong, too!" Maria commented happily, recalling the earlier battle.

"That's right, and you two will also learn to harness the full potential of your abilities," said Dayo and elaborate due to the confused faces of Mio and Maria. "While you two are strong in your own ways, there's always a chance to get even stronger, and you will get better at that. We're going to take our duties of protecting you very seriously, but there will be times that you will be on your own."

"What does that mean?" Maria inquired.

"While we're protecting you, we'll also be training you in your areas of expertise, expanding on it. Maria, that attack of yours can take down a normal human and a variety of lesser monsters, but it'll only be an annoyance to Greater Demons, High-Class Devils, multiple-winged Fallen Angels, just to name a few. Oh, and you won't be very effective in seducing of that level either if your tricks can't even phase us," Dayo noted, causing Maria to sigh.

"That's because magic isn't my strong suit. It's only meant to catch my opponents off-guard or distract them. I may not look like the part, but I have what you call 'superhuman strength'!" Maria explained, raising a fist with a hand on her arm.

"Tell that to Leone, who can destroy at least 50 large boulders with one punch," I said with half-lids closed.

"Well, I'm halfway there, though. But as for Mistress Mio, her strong suit is magic, and I've been training her to the best of my ability!" Maria remarked.

"Then show us," Natsu challenged. "That way, we'll figure out how to train you efficiently."

"Fine by me. As long as you know what you're doing," Mio agreed hesitantly.

"As we train almost every day, and have been for a long time, you can be well-assured that we know exactly what we're doing when it comes to combat experience," said Dayo as he, Natsu and Leone walked off. "And please get dressed before you catch a cold."

"We witnessed what they can do. We can benefit from this, Mistress Mio," said Maria, but Mio didn't respond as she went into her room as her mind was still trying to process everything that happened an hour ago. "Mistress Mio…"

** At Nazarick **

Not too long ago, the floor guardians were talking about their benevolent Master Dayo while Shalltear and Albedo were arguing to see who was going to be Dayo's Head wife, as they all knew that having just one wife is absolutely weird for someone, especially a Dragon, like him.

They all didn't realize that the Head Wife position has already been taken. In fact…

SHINE!

….the Floor Guardians were about to meet her right now.

"W-What is this?" Angelica asked.

"This is certainly not Lord Dominus' circle," Demiurge told the others as they all got into position as they prepare themselves to attack the intruder, but the intruder already saw this coming from a mile and said…

"There's no need to worry, everyone. I just wanted to meet you all in person. My lovely husband would certainly be surprised when he sees me."

They all looked at the intruder, and she was certainly as gorgeous as Albedo and Grayfia COMBINED! She has long black hair that goes down to her knees, 2 black angel wings that are almost as similar as Albedo's and almost at the same position as Albedo's, and her clothing only has a bra that covers her nipples from her J-cup breasts, and panties that covers her nether regions, long socks that goes up to her thighs, has strange purple eyes, and is currently holding a long scythe, but not as long as Eucliwood's.

"Greetings, everyone. I'm **Xaana Dominus**, the Fallen Goddess of Obsession, War & Chaos," she introduced herself, causing everyone to gasp.

"X-Xaana Dominus?" they all asked.

"That's right. I'm his wife," Xaana revealed to them.

And it was at this point that nothing but silence was heard for 5 long minutes, in which to many felt like an eternity.

The males all quickly began to back off the moment they've felt powerful auras beginning to emit at an alarming rate. In fact, they should've been covering their ears as well.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**"

** At the Dominus Mansion **

As Mio was still trying to process what happened, Lucoa looked at the window and smiled at the nightless sky.

"Look Kanna!" said Lucoa to her good friend/sister. "A **full moon**. Usually many couples make love at this time. For us Dragons, that sometimes takes us into heat.…"

Kanna blushed at that part. The full moon has indeed got quite the effect on Dayo and the other Dragons. While some Dragons gain power and heighten their senses, one of the effects for them is that their libido and lustful thoughts can be highly increased to a point that their sex drive needs to be sated that can last for days, weeks, or even months.

However, tonight, a full moon would be a great setup….for a **Master-Servant contract**…

** At the Living Room area **

(Dayo's POV)

As Natsu, Leone and I arrived back downstairs, both Akame and Esdeath asked me to come into the living room.

"Right, what's the status?" I asked.

"I just got off the phone with one of our allies from the Draconic Empire, **Dragonar Academy**," Esdeath answered. "They said that the Evil Dragon King **Mordred** has possessed the son of the Lautreamont family, **Julius Lautreamont**."

"Wait, you mean the one that was supposed to be executed for murdering his own dragon?" I asked.

"That was supposed to be the case, but it was actually **Acnologia **who did it, and got away with it," Akame sadly answered.

"That son of a b*tch!" I yelled in anger. "So he has somehow managed to infiltrate Dragonar Academy. I know that Natsu won't like this, but now that I know where he is, we have to make some adjustments and figure out when to go there and find out where that bastard is hiding."

"There's no need to," Esdeath replied. "Because the **Vanadis **have pushed him off the premises, but he and Milgauss are currently resting in the **Zepharos Empire**. However, they are trying to make contact with **Zeref Dragneel**, and so far, no success."

"Good. Zeref maybe Natsu's 'brother', but he is certainly someone not to be taken lightly. One time, he almost destroyed my empire," I remarked. "It's a good thing that Mom was there to weaken him. However, it's only a matter of time before he restores his power back…."

"And on top of that, they are trying to make allies with the Demon Lord in Makai to further their search for Mio," Akame added. "No doubt that making allies with the Dragon Kings and other factions was definitely a good call, Dayo."

"Indeed," I answered. "I can defeat that Acnologia with my hands tied and eyes closed, alone that is. However, if he's allies with other organizations that are coming after me and Mio, then that's a different story. And we haven't even gotten to the **Church** part yet. Now, keep this in mind; you may have all the power you want, but if you rush in without proper planning, you will not be able to get the justice for your family that you desire."

I laughed coldly and then said with my eyes turning colorless as my Mom's, "But in this rotten world where **Heroes **seek noting but chaos and destruction in the name of equality? Where **Archbishops** experiment on innocent children to attain holy powers? Where **Gods** do whatever they desire because they believe it is just? And where **Villiers** can massacre an entire race and anything else they see to believe that they are more superior than Devils and Fallen Angels? No, this world has forsaken justice long ago."

Esdeath blushed madly at my words as I continued, "This world doesn't need a savior to execute justice. What this world needs is a TRUE leader, a king who rules all."

"In other words," Akame finished. "The **King of Kings**."

"Yes. Unlike…the **Campione**," I added darkly.

Just then, Mio and Maria came in from the stairs with the former dressed in a yellow top and blue short shorts.

"So, you got allies, huh? Well, I'm happy about that we're going to get some backup. Like I said to Mistress Mio, we need every ally we can get," said Maria.

"And our clan and Nazarick are a very good start, so you're good," I said with a thumbs-up.

"By the way, what are you still doing up?" Tohru asked.

"Well, for starters, I've been thinking ever since you mentioned that you all might not always be around. With things the way they are now, all of you will end up getting separated for some reason, and you will all have to be the ones to rush over," Maria said seriously.

"That's true, but I doubt that there's magic that could perfectly locate or rival our sense," Leone pointed out.

"But what if there's a way to detect the whereabouts of a specific person? And with that in mind, I need something from y-o-u!" Maria said in a teasing manner, pointing at me.

We all looked at each other in confusion for a few minutes with nothing happening, and then the next thing we knew, the lights quickly dimmed as I found myself standing in a glowing magic circle with Mio and Maria, while Tohru, Akame, Leone and Esdeath stood outside it with Tohru quickly calling Sebastian in as she had a bad feeling about this.

"Maria…" I began to ask in a seemingly-annoyed tone as my senses went on high-alert in a hurry. "I don't like the looks of this one bit. What the hellfire are you signing me up for here?"

"**Master-Servant Pact **magic," Maria replied with a straight face. "I'd like you and Mistress Mio to form a Master-Servant testament."

"OK, before I say, 'Oh, HELL no', please explain…" I said in a strained voice as my hand was twitching hardly to summon one of my more dangerous weapons. "Why in blazes should Mio and I form a contract of this nature?"

"Calm down, Dale. I'll explain. It's only as a formality. Those whose souls are bound by a pact are able to sense each other. I'd like to take advantage of that so you can stay attuned to Mistress Mio's whereabouts," Maria explained as I felt DEEPLY insulted. It's a good thing that **Dark Bro **is asleep or else he would've beaten the CRAP out of Maria right now!

"Aside from a cell phone GPS, Natsu, Leone, and I have a lock on her scent and aura, so we can find her everywhere-" I started with strained anger before Maria blocked me off.

"What would you guys do if said cell phone GPS malfunctioned, or your senses are suddenly impaired by the enemy?! And what do you plan to do if she's caught in an enemy's trap then?!" Maria ranted, drawing closer to my face with each sentence, which proved to be a BIG mistake as I placed her head in a vice-grip with my right hand. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"You would do VERY well not to _underestimate _us like you did last time, Maria," I warned her as I increased the pressure.

"Th-The-Then have this contract as a backup, please?" Maria begging in pain, with me frowning.

Then I thought that this would actually help me find out if Mio really IS the Trinity Dragon Emperor. If possible, I should feel a Dragon or part of a Dragon's soul inside her. And to confirm if she's also a Dragonborn...

With those in mind, I sighed and reluctantly let go of her, much to Maria's relief.

"I-I'm not underestimating you, Dale. Nor your allies, but I do exercise constant vigilance. And besides, this magic can be used only on the night of a full moon. Tonight happens to be one," Maria said and pointed up. "We can't afford to miss this lucky chance!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Mio. "Well Mio? What's your take? Do you really want your soul to be magically bonded with mine?"

"I-I'm fine with it," Mio answered as she looked down before looking back up at me with an unintentional cute voice. "But do you…have something against doing it with me?"

The so-called dreaded Puppy Dog eyes. Esdeath finds it both amusing and annoying, but nevertheless, I agreed.

"Well, I don't mind, as long as you don't abuse this," I replied with one eye closed while glancing at Esdeath and Tohru, who both glared hardly at Mio.

"Then it's settled!" said Maria in excitement as she lifted Mio's hand. "This will be her first magic casting, so I'll be supporting her."

"Okay," said Mio as she closed her eyes.

"When you kiss the magic circle that forms on the back Mistress Mio's hand, the pact will be complete," Maria explained as I nodded in confirmation as Mio muttered the required spell in a different language.

"Like the knights and the Royal families of Europe. Understood," I said as I prepared to walk over to Mio as I felt a strange tingling on my right hand. On the back of my hand is a glowing green magic circle on it. It was an immediate concern on the get-go.

In fact, was it supposed to appear on the back of Mio's hand?

"Hey…." I said slowly. "The magic circle appeared on my hand. Is this part of the ritual?"

Mio opened her eyes and looked surprised, while the others quickly noticed the shadow of a grin on Maria's face, increasing our concerns. And apparently, Mio notices it as well as she grabs Maria's shoulders.

"Hey Maria! What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded as she shook Maria frantically.

"H-Huh? That's strange. Did I make a mistake somewhere?" Maria wondered, smiling nervously like a cat and sounding like she was playing dumb as she scratched the side of her face before Mio started shaking her again.

"What are we going to do now?" Mio asked frantically as she sound panicked, and relented on shaking Maria so she could answer.

"F-For now our goal is to be aware of each other's whereabouts, so my Mistress, if you could kiss Dale's hand…" a sweating Maria tried to quickly request Mio, who now looked horrified.

"Y-YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?! WHY DO _I _HAVE TO BE _HIS _**SLAVE?!**" Mio screeched, shaking really badly.

"Uh, I thought we're talking about servants and not slaves here…but then again, Devils do this all the time," I noted.

"Apparently," Sebastian said as he, Kanna and Lucoa came in. "What Maria was going to give Mio, she switched it at the last second and sneakily transferred the seal to you."

"I should've know—the seal!" Esdeath quickly warned.

"Uh….Maria…" I saw as my hand began to flash.

"Be quiet, Dale!" Mio commanded angrily, but I ignored her as my attention was still on Maria.

"Maria, the magic circle is beginning to fade. Is this some kind of queue or something?" I asked as Maria went wide-eyed with horror.

"Oh, no! Mistress Mio, hurry up and kiss it! Kiss it now!" Maria urged.

"B-But…" Mio protested, looking unsure.

"It can be released on the next full moon!"

"The next? B-But…"

"Uh, it disappeared," I suddenly spoke as my hand was void of any magic seal.

Maria moaned and sank to knees, sighing, as if she knew what was going to happen next. "Th-This isn't good…"

"Well…that was a thing," Esdeath joked and was not happy that our time was wasted like this…

"A complete waste of time if you ask me," Tohru grumbled and yawned until Mio suddenly froze up, shaking.

"W-What's happening?"

"Mio?" I asked before I noticed a purple choker-like mark around her neck with a heart in the middle.

"N-No way!" said Mio as she sank down to the floor, continuing to shiver as her cheeks gained a hint of red. "No…"

"Now what? What's wrong with you? You're not cold, are you?" Esdeath asked (no pun intended, of course) as I went over to her.

"Oi, Mio. Are you alright?" I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder, and not expecting what happens next.

"Hyaahn~!" Mio cried out, causing me to quickly withdraw.

"What the?! What's going on?!" Esdeath asked as Mio collapsed to the floor completely.

"Ahh, the **curse **is already taking effect!" Maria noted before flinching at her unintentional outburst.

"Curse?!"

Esdeath, Akame, Tohru and I rounded on Maria, who put both hands to her mouth, but it was too little, too late.

"Ah…oops…" Maria squeaked as I put my hand under her arms and lifted her up so she was eye level with me.

"Maria…care to explain?" I asked in a menacing tone as Esdeath was right behind with her face smiled darkly.

"And all of the details are welcome, too…" Esdeath replied as her aura began to grow.

"T-Too close…" Maria replied nervously. "T-Te-The truth is, 'knowing each other's whereabouts' is only a side-effect of the magic. The main purpose of a Master-Servant pact is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty. So when the subordinate takes rebellious or traitorous actions, the curse activates. Most likely, since Mistress Mio refused the kiss of loyalty…"

"This is her curse," Lucoa finished for her as she attempted to examine Mio, who was breathing heavily with her arm under her bust and her other arm between her legs, without touching her, as I placed Maria down.

"And since you're half-succubus, despite your appearance…." I said as I realized why Mio was badly reacting to what's happening to her body.

"That's right. I made the pact using my own magic, so she's suffering from the effects of a succubus' curse. In other words, powerful aphrodisiac effects…how regrettable," Maria explained as Mio fidgeted around.

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL!" Esdeath and I yelled at her, spotting the obvious lie since there was no regret in Maria's voice.

"Wasn't the contract supposed to fail in the place when Mio didn't perform the kiss….thankfully," Tohru asked while saying the last part to herself.

"No…the contract magic already began when we were chanting the spell," Maria answered.

"J-Just, hurry… Hurry up and save me," Mio squeaked out, trying to fight against the pleasure, with her body motion not helping.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked as I began to lose patience.

"Rest assured. The curse is alleviated when the master makes the servant submit," Maria answered. "In other words, you need to make Mistress Mio obey."

"By submit and obey, you mean…" I started slowly, and looked at Mio.

"It's simple. Just touch Mistress Mio!" Maria replied brightly. "Right now, the aphrodisiac effects of the curse are making Mistress Mio's senses hypersensitive, so if you touch her for a while, she should obediently swear her loyalty to you by choice."

"H-Hey Maria, what are you say-"

"Please bear with it a little longer, Mistress Mio. I'll have Dale relieve you soon," Maria assured Mio as she bent over and grinned. "It's definitely not the case that I want to watch your face as you fall pleasure, Mistress Mio."

'You totally did', Esdeath and Tohru thought in a deadpanned voice and sweatdropped, along with myself at Maria's half grin. 'And you're not even guilty about it…'

"Now Dale! Carcass Mistress Mio's most sensitive to relieve her!" Maria requested.

"This couldn't have come at a worse time…." I muttered as I rubbed my temples.

"You must hurry. Her agony will only continue to grow the longer you stall, and if you wait too long, Mistress Mio will ascend to Heaven in more ways than one," Maria urged me, in which I facefaulted.

'Really?! And meet and getting smited by **Michael**?! As if!'

"Oh, and if you want my suggestion, tease her little by little. I personally would prefer it that way," Maria said sneakily as I stood up.

But before I could answer….CUE THE **COCK-BLOCKS**!

SLAM!

"MY LORD! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" asked Albedo who destroyed the door.

"YEAH! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED?!" asked a very ticked off Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"Wha-?! You're married?!" Maria asked in surprise while being behind me, trying not to be seen.

"Oh! Hi, Albedo and Shalltear…" I said to them slowly. 'It looks like they've met Xaana from the looks of their faces…. So I had a funny feeling that they would come here and ask….'

"A-A-Albedo?!" Maria asked in shock and horror. Now she REALLY doesn't want to be seen…

"This BETTER be a good explanation of what's happening here…" Albedo slowly said angrily.

"Oh, I got an explanation, alright," I replied while glaring at Maria.

(30 minutes later)

As Maria was enveloped in ice by Esdeath, while being punished by Kanna, via Lightning, Albedo and Shalltear quickly calmed down as they found out that Maria was to blame.

"I see…" said Shalltear. "So, she's now in a succubus curse because she refused to kiss your hand…"

"I call DIBS!" Albedo said quickly as she kissed my right hand many times. "And Mio, that's for the other day for waking up Lord Dominus when I should've been the one to do it!"

I quickly retracted my hand and cleaned it up with hand sanitizer. "So Esdeath and Albedo, knowing that you two haven't not calmed down yet, I have an idea."

"Oh, and what is it?" Esdeath asked as I whispered something in her ear. From there, Esdeath held a big smirk on her face.

"That'll do. That'll certainly make it up," said Esdeath as she whispered the idea to Albedo, who had a big smirk as they began to approach Mio.

"W-What are you two doing?" Mio asked as Albedo and Esdeath were in front of her. "If you do anything weird, I'll kill you both a hundred times over…AH!"

"As if you would…" Esdeath replied back, picking her up, bridal-style. "In fact, you're going to spend some quality time with Albedo and me!"

"Yeah, because since we're going to be working 'together'…." Albedo sarcastically said as she heavily emphasized on the word 'together'. "This is an opportunity to…get to know each other a little bit better."

Then Esdeath quickly took Mio to a vacant room with Albedo slowly following them and closed the door behind her.

"Does she know that Esdeath is bisexual?" Tohru asked.

"Well…"

Lots of muffled screaming were heard from here. Along with some maniacal laughter as well.

"…she does now, and I'm glad that I don't have to do that…yet. Anyways, crisis averted," I stated as the magic circle began to flash on and off.

"I-Is it true that you're married?" Shalltear asked me.

I showed her a particular custom-made ring of a dragon as her answer, but I quickly replied, "Don't worry. Cheer up. Both of you can be my wives as well, but only if you and Albedo can get over your differences."

Shalltear's excitement quickly dropped when mentioning her and Albedo together. Shalltear really wanted it to work. After all, I knew that Xaana would be more than happy have more sister wives in the mix, but unfortunately, their 'rivalry' is a little bit….extreme….

(30 minutes later)

"Ah! That was certainly fun!" said Esdeath with her shirt almost unbuttoned, showing some cleavage, and having wet panties on her. Albedo had a very big smile on her face, as if she let out a lot of 'steam' from that ordeal.

The curse was finally over as a completely exhausted Mio was left lying on the couch, trying to catch her breath, while the other maids cleaned up the vacant room which was filled with love fluids that was all over the place.

"9 times that she came? That's our Mistress Mio, and to think that another girl would cope her to give in," said Maria as she hummed happily after getting out of that ice 10 minutes ago. "And I never would have imagined I would absorb so much sexual energy, especially when her vital spots are her breasts."

"By the way, why the hell didn't you mention the curse and its effects from the start?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"…Because you finally invested in helping us. That, and consider this as insurance in order to make sure you wouldn't change your mind."

"Is that right?" I asked and sighed.

"Huh? You're not mad?" Maria asked in surprise. "I expected you to lecture me until morning."

"That's _her _job," I said as Maria's head was firmly grabbed from behind like a clamp, and it's just as she feared.

"Maria. We need to talk. _Now_," said Albedo as she grabbed Mio and Maria and went into another room, and all hell broke loose.

"That hurts! It's too much! You're breaking me!" Maria cried in agony while Albedo was once again laughing like a madman.

"Troublesome…." I sighed as we all went to bed. FINALLY!

** Somewhere in the Underworld **

(3rd-Person POV)

Also known as the Ice Hell, Cocytus is the deepest part of the Underworld that is connected to the Realm of the Dead. It acts as a prison for powerful and dangerous figures such as **Samael**, the Dragon Eater. It is also serves as a home to many rare and dangerous creatures such as the Pale Horse. It's for those who committed the gravest sins or those who perpetrated betrayals were eternally bound in the cruellest depths of Hell.

However, it is also home to the reincarnated leaders of the Great Satans themselves, who supposed to have 'died' during the Great War, known as the **7 Mortal Sins**. But these Satans are actually **female** of the original Great Satans.

First is the leader of the Sins, **Lucifer**, the Demon King of Pride, and is known for being defiant against others. Lucifer has long butt-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail and two round-curled horns on both sides of her head. She wears a metal tiara on her head and a white corset with a calf-length see-through blue loin-cloth skirt on her torso. She has an ornate metal brooch at the base of her throat, puffed sleeves joined at the neck with ornate metal cuffs on her arms, a white glove on her right arm and a black gauntlet on her left arm. She also wears an elaborate and ornate white-fur-collar six-pointed blue skirt with a x-strapped belt and two white wings in the front. She has ornate metal thigh-high high-heeled boots. Her weapon is a huge spear|staff hybrid that is taller than her, with a pointed tip on one end and an ornate skull-headed dragon with pointed horns on the other end. Despite being the greatest angel made by God, Lady Lucifer turned into a fallen angel and caused a rebellion, becoming the greatest Demon King in Hell. When she isn't speaking, her beauty is truly divine, but when she opens her mouth a storm of arrogance blows forth. Since she was raised as a lady while in Heaven, she has a naive side. When others are wrong, Lady Lucifer can't resist blurting out "Ya didn't know that?", getting herself into several quarrels.

Second is **Leviathan**, the Demon King of Envy, and is known for inciting jealousy amongst others. Leviathan has waist-length purple hair with a side ponytail on the right side of her head, and two tiny horns curled upward on both sides of her head. She's usually accompanied by her familiar, "Behemoth", a legless winged big-eared black-and-blue-striped demon in a gas mask. She wears a white shirt tied on the right side. She has blue-striped arm-warmers. She wears an ornate silver belt-black panty hybrid. She has blue-striped thigh-high leg-warmers. She wears silver-knuckled fingerless gloves and black strapped steel-toed boots. She's adored Lady Lucifer as her idol ever since she was young. Like her name suggests, she is a very jealous person with Lady Lucifer often being the target though Leviathan's jealousy isn't limited only to the fallen angel. Her juvenile gestures of a spoiled child are very popular among her believers, and some of the most enthusiastic followers even outrageously call her "Levia-tan". Don't tell that to a certain magical girl Satan...

Third is **Mammon**, the Demon King of Greed, known for great attainment of wealth. Mammon has waist-length blonde hair with two huge curled horns pointing downwards, from the back and top and center of her head. She has a pair of red and black wings sprouting from the small of her back, which acts like a half-skirt, along with her actual half-skirt which looks like her wings, to cover her butt, and she can retract her wings to hide them. She wears an ornate black sleeveless top with a neckguard and a large breast window, and a black thong panty with a heart logo. On her arms, she wears ornate fingerless opera gloves, and on her legs, she wears ornate thigh-high flat-heeled boots. Like other demons, she also has a heart/spade-tipped tail, which she can also retract to hide it, but she almost never shows it for some reason. Her own followers say that she has the most perfect body proportions among her fellow demons, especially in her large breasts. The Demon King Lady Mammon is a single mother and widow with a very soft demeanor and a kind expression as well, who is shouldering the huge debt left by her late husband.

Because she has to feed more than 500,000 children, she mixes dangerous medicines and sells them off at a high price. For trading partners, she doesn't discriminate between demons, devils, humans or angels, as she ruins them all anyways. However, because she has a rare kind of unlucky attribute, rumors have it that her life's not that easy.

Fourth is **Belphegor**, the Demon King of Sloth, known for being lazy or unwilling. Belphegor has a semi-animalistic appearance, with goat ears, light-tan skin, short white hair with a butt-length rat-tail, two green-and-yellow horns going straight up on her forehead, and a huge black-and-yellow striped tail ending in a three-fingered purple claw at the end. Her claw is prehensile and can be used as well as her hands. True to her name, she casually wears a big white long-sleeved shirt buttoned only at the navel, white thong panties, white slouch-socks, and a pair of white earrings. Belphegor has a white rose shaped tattoo between the top of her breasts. Belphegor also has a black or grey bow-ribbon tied around her neck along with a little bell. She has three black straps around the uppermost portion of her thighs and a single black strap around the uppermost portion of her arms. She always carries with her a stone jug of sake on a blue string. Belphegor spends the day and night almost without moving one inch, and almost all the business she takes care of is within the range of her tail. She especially likes drinking sake, reading manga, watching anime, playing videogames (both console and online), browsing the internet, and generally spending time with her electronic devices (PC, tablet, consoles) and it's only when enjoying these that she spares no efforts, or rather exerts all efforts.

Despite her sin, Belphegor is surprisingly a good listener. She acknowledges Lucifer's assault on the Demon Kings, but simply refuses to do anything about it without a very good reason.

Fifth is **Asmodeus**, who is the Demon King of Lust, a demon known for twisting her victims down the path of pleasure. Asmodeus has long pink hair that reaches down to her legs with two giant horns curling backwards and upwards on both sides of her head. She has a pair of small black wings sprouting from the center of her shoulders, which she can retract to hide, and a knee-length black tail with a heart/spade-shaped tip. She wears an ornate purple-and-black-striped collared shirt with a huge breast window exposing her underb**bs, an ornate and elaborate eight-pointed fur-collared butt-length cape tipped with beads at each point, matching-patterned ornate purple-and-black-striped finger-loop gloves, and a side-split micro-mini black-belt-and-skirt with a large ornately engraved buckle. She also wears black horned-toe boots(in some depictions with silver skull shaped studs resembling buttons on the front side of the boots), and black leg bands on her uppermost thigh area. Not surprisingly, Asmodeus is the most difficult Demon King to deal with. Though it's easy to tell at first glance that she's the one with the relatively most common sense among the seven Demon Kings, the problem is her attitude of "Be sexy anyhow".

Besides being troublesome, Asmodeus likes to tease for the sake of it, and since she has the hobby of raising the lust of the targets she likes to the maximum, either rapidly or gradually, and then suddenly leaving them unattended, it's not advisable to easily give in to her allure.

Sixth is **Beelzebub**, the Demon King of Gluttony, a demon known for overindulgence. Beelzebub has a single spiral horn in the middle of her forehead and small black wings sprouting from her shoulders, which she can retract to hide them. She has green eyes and long blue-black hair done in hip-length twintails and chin-length bangs. She wears a silver metal collar around her neck which has a long metal chain leash wrapped around her body all the way to her feet. She also wears a black and green blouse with chest window and green fairy-skirt with a white maid's apron over it, white thigh-high stockings, and matching black-and-green gloves and shoes She is usually shown holding and eating a huge meat drumstick. Lady Beelzebub is a Demon King that Lady Lucifer keeps like a pet, BDSM-style, as Lucifer is the only being who can give her orders.

If she has interests other than eating, and what abilities she has in the first place, nobody knows it other than Lady Lucifer.

Beelzebub is actually a most merciful Demon King as she once saved Leviathan all by herself when she got knocked out unconscious at the bottom of the ocean, in a fight with Satan, by secretly releasing all of Leviathan's potential power, through magical chanting and kissing her on the forehead, which caused Leviathan to wake up and boost up her level of fighting prowess.

And the seventh and final one of the Sins, and one of the more stronger ones is **Satan**, the Demon King of Wrath, known for terrible anger. Satan has waist-length crimson hair and two long horns on the sides of her head curling toward the center and then pointing straight upwards. She wears a long red flowing cape, a red bra, a red thong panty, ornate red gauntlets, black gloves, ornate black thigh-high high-heeled boots covered by red pieces of armor with black and red metal ankle-wings on the sides of her boots. Her weapon is a huge red spear-axe hybrid that is even taller than her. Lady Satan is always engaged in an eternal battle against the angel legions, and likes war more than her three meals.

With a personality that gets anxious over the little details, she's dangerous because she's always irritated. However, it might be wise not to be hard on her. She has a weakness for cute animals, and is another one that doesn't have a clear head.

As the Sins were currently watching the progress of the current Great Satans and what's happening above on Earth, they are still on the prowl for two other sins: **Belial**, the Demon King of Vainglory, and **Astaroth**, Demon King of Melancholy, and a very popular musician in Earth, and she's quite the braggart under this pretense.

However, they were all going to get a big surprise….

"So this is where the Great Satans really are," said a new voice as they all quickly looked at the newcomer, and they can tell that not only it's female, but she is strong as well.

The female is a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, red eyes, glossy pink lips and large breasts. Something that Asmodeus took a 'thorough' good look immediately.

"Well, well…" Asmodeus began as she licked her lips. "What kind of cutie do we have here?"

"I'm here to challenge all of you," the woman answered. "And if I win, you have to be in my peerage."

This earned a laugh from Lucifer.

"Hahaha! Us? Joining your peerage with those so-called **Evil Pieces**?" Lucifer asked with a smug tone. "I wonder how fast it'll take for me to defeat you… Maybe, 2 seconds at most?"

This would usually anger someone, knowing that this is the proud and prideful Lucifer we're talking about here, but this time, it didn't work as the woman smirked at Lucifer's response.

"I expected nothing less from the Demon King of Pride," the woman answered. "However, I do have a secret weapon that'll make you beg me for mercy."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Lucifer asked.

Now, she would never admit this, but Lucifer would certainly regret asking that question when suddenly a **majestic crown **appeared on the woman's head, but it wasn't just any crown as Belphegor, of all sins, widened her eyes in shock and horror.

"L-L-Lady Lucifer!" Belphegor shouted. "Don't do it! If my memory serves me right, that is the Cr-"

But sadly, Belphegor was a little too late as the woman's eyes and hair turn blue and within the blink of an eye….

WHOOSH!

…the woman gave the meaning "When Hell freezes over" to a whole new level, thanks to the soul of an Ice Dragoness that literally froze Cocytus over with a new layer of icing, but much colder than ever.

This woman will soon play an important role in becoming the most notorious Devilress in the Underworld soon….

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Maria beaten up pretty badly and wrapped up in a rope next to Albedo.

START OF SECOND HALF: The clouds in the sky with a few Angels flying around.

* * *

** Somewhere in Heaven **

**Gabriel** is known as **The Strongest & Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven**, and is the sister of the leader of the Angels, **Michael**. And it shows as her astounding beauty can put any woman on Earth to absolute shame, despite being the Archangel of Chastity. With a figure that ANY woman wants, along with long blonde hair tied in many curls, and 12 wings behind her back, even Venus and Aphrodite and other goddesses can't compare to her.

But right now, she sat on top of one of Heaven's buildings, looking over the great kingdom. Humans believed that Heaven is the ethereal domain of God and his angels, a world where violence is resolved and peace can finally be obtained. Boy, are those humans wrong to MANY degrees.

It's only been a day, but rumors have circulated if Heaven is hearing of it so soon. Gabriel didn't know whether to believe it or not, but not only they've felt the presence of **The Crown of Ruin**, but also a particular **Dragon** that they once knew is beginning to wake up on Earth. Not to mention the presence of many **Dragon Callers**. Gabriel knew **Azrael **and treated him like a brother and best friend and always visits him often.

However, she missed him, but she was sure that Michael would've noticed. She felt it weird that he now chose to awake himself, but considering the circumstances with peace alliance between the factions, along with the current situation with the Dragon race, it would be wise to stay hidden.

"Lady Gabriel," said one of her lieutenants, bowing down before her as she turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Lady Michael requests your presence. We're also getting in contact with **Goddess Ilias **as we speak."

Gabriel sighed. With all that's going on, she chooses _now _to call her. She pushed herself up from her seat as she wore a long silk white dress with battle armor dawning her arms and chest. Around her waist was a belt that acted as Aegis, the invulnerable shield. It was hand crafted by **Hephaestus **a long time ago, as a gift for something Gabriel did for him.

She sighed again before taking one step off of the building and dropping down below. Her 12 wings sprouted as she glides through the air and picked up air, growing higher and higher.

The wind hits her face as she flew through the air, and glanced at the kingdom of God, an entire civilization built amongst the clouds. Heaven used to be a wonderful paradise for lost souls, but since God's demise and the sealing of Azrael, angels have been sent worldwide to maintain order. Heaven was now a lonely and barren land. The architecture was wonderful, but in a place like this, one would expect citizens.

For now, Gabriel has reached the 7th layer of Heaven, where Michael's palace is, which was rather large with white columns and a giant golden door. It looked like the White House on steroids, the point being it looked heavenly.

Using magic, Gabriel flew through a portal and entered her sister's War Room, where Michael and the other 5 Seraphs are waiting.

First is **Michael**, the Archangel of Faith. Michael wears a red military cap with a wings-like logo, has a military shirt with gloves and sleeves with two buttons on each side for a total of eight and she wears in the center, a Japanese shirt. Her bra can be seen as cleavage, and she wears a white skirt with a black stripe, wears black stockings with white boots that reaches to the knee with shoes with heels and wings on each side made entirely of metal, wears a black cape and finally wear red wings from the beginning and at the end are white.

Second is **Uriel**, the Archangel of Patience. In spite of her Virtue, she is said to have a serious personality and a short temper. She has pink hair with 2 metal 'ears' on top of her head, blue eyes, and sports a very un-angelic cut-out, showing off generous cleavage. She wears armor in her left one and a fisher net on her right one. She also has a wing coming out of her right wrist but nothing of the short in her left. She wears thigh-high stockings, with a fishnet back.

Third is **Raphael**, the Archangel of Temperance. She is obsessed with human fashion trends, particularly the "Gal" subculture. She s a girl with brown hair in pigtails with orange eyes, and has green heart-shaped sunglasses on top. She wears a green and white sailor uniform, a short green skirt with a strap with a golden buckle tempered belt, black thong panties, white stockings with black heels with small wings. Raphael's wings are white at the beginning and at the end they are green.

Fourth is **Sandalphon**, the Archangel of Diligence. She is an inventor, and always worries for her sister, Metatron. The armor she wears in her left arm is much bigger than the one in the right, and she only has one wing on her head, on the right side. She has short blue hair, a bit of a tan, purple eyes, wears a thong with her armor, and A-cup breasts, making her the youngest of the group.

Fifth is **Metatron**, the Archangel of Charity, and is the sister of Sandalphon. She has poor eyesight, thanks to her mixture of blue and pink eyes. Her hair starts at blue at the beginning, and as her hair splits into twin-tails, they are pink. Her outfit is essentially a super-sexy Nurse outfit with a short skirt and her long leggings and boots are a mixture of white and blue, as are the wings on the boots. She is a bit foolish and clumsy. Normally a sweet and gentle girl who only wants to help others, but when she is holding a syringe, she suddenly changes into a sadist keen on "helping" people through the most painful treatment possible.

And the sixth and final one is **Sariel**, the Archangel of Humility & Kindness. The eldest of the Angels, she is said to be prone to over-indulging others. Sariel is a beautiful girl with huge breasts, tall stature, blond hair and one blue eye and the other yellow. On the top of her head are two angelic wings of small size, and she usually wears a gold bikini with an emerald in the area above the chest with gold gloves, boots with a four-pointed long skirt and belt. She has an "Evil Eye" which causes something bad to happen to the people around her when she sneezes.

Together, with Gabriel, they make up the **Seven Heavenly Virtues**, the 'rivals' to the 7 Mortal Sins.

And in the middle of the table is their 'mother'/leader, Goddess Ilias. Goddess Ilias, also known as the Divine Light Goddess or the Goddess that Created the World, is the manifestation of light itself and a religious figure, serving as the goddess of all humans. She is also the widow of the Biblical God and is over a billion years old. She has blue eyes, long yellow hair, well-developed breasts, but nowhere near as big as Gabriel's or Sariel's, 2 golden wings, and wears 2 bracelets.

"Well, looks like everyone's here. Certainly a rare occasion with Mother Ilias around," Gabriel joked.

"This is not the time for fun and laughter, sister," said Michael in a dead serious tone. It's been quite a while since Gabriel has seen Michael being this distraught. "As you all know, the traces of Azrael is within the human populace, as well as the Devil who wields The Crown of Ruin. I am not sure as to how, but it is a matter of fact true."

"Not only that," Sariel said while crossing her hands. "It would be appear that Azrael is inside the daughter of our former comrade, the original Lucifer himself. And the Crown of Ruin is in the hands of the Dragio Family. And they are both children."

"WHAT?!" Gabriel and Ilias gasped in shock. "That's impossible! The daughter of the original Lucifer who's now a Devil?!" Gabriel demanded.

"Exactly," Uriel responded. "And to think that she is in the hands of the Infinity Clan. Father would never have imagined that Azrael would still be alive and in the child of the original Lucifer."

"It is possible," Michael sighed. "We should be glad that it's not the OTHER child of the original Lucifer. Otherwise, we'd-"

"You don't need to blame yourself further, sister," Raphael interrupted. "The issue is how to deal with the Infinity Clan. They are known to be Dragon Gods and VERY dangerous, and it's now doubled since they have the **Divine Dragons** with them, as well as the **Darkness**. No doubt that they could cause Maximum Carnage to this world if we're not careful."

"A family that even God himself fears," said Sandalphon. "If Father was alive, what would he do?"

"He'd smite that very person who holds The Divine Dragons, and go after the one who has Azrael after that, regardless of anything," Gabriel answered, taking her seat on the council table.

"But you're not like Father. You guys cannot just kill them without any reason," Ilias explained.

"Reason? If we don't kill them, especially The Divine Dragons, they will obtain more power than any being in this world, not insulting Michael or Lucifer, but this is a serious issue," Uriel argued. "We don't have a choice."

"No," Michael cut in. "Both Gabriel and Mother Ilias are right. The way Father did things, it wasn't right, and we all know it. Senseless killing is nothing but murder, and we are MUCH better than that. If we are to kill these children, there's no doubt that we could be reigniting another War, and we do not want that."

"Well, I vote we give them time, to see their growth and see if we can bring them to Heaven, so we can see Azrael again," Gabriel suggested.

"I too vote for not killing these children. I am against it!" Metatron raised her hand.

"Same here," Michael quickly responded as he raised his hand.

Gabriel looked at everyone else, which they all soon raised their hand.

"We have an agreement then," Michael smiled. "It's an unanimous decision."

"But I've also heard word that the Devil who has the Crown of Ruin, managed to somehow find the reincarnated versions of the original Great Satans…and tamed them," Goddess Ilias reported.

"WHAT?!" the other Angels gasped in shock.

"We're not going to do anything, but we'll monitor them, and right now, they're located within the land of Arc Strada. We'll be looking at them, the child of the original Lucifer, and our 'Main Target', the heir of the Infinity Clan, Dale Dominus, and one of you will be giving me a monthly report based on their progress."

"Well, that concludes our meeting," Michael finished as she got up and sighed in relief. "And remember, NEVER try to fight any member of the Infinity Clan. You are asking for your Death Certificate to be signed. With that said, Dismissed."

** At Dragonar Academy **

The school Dayo, his maid Tohru, Mio, along with Akame and Natsu were heading to is the **Ansullivan Dragonar Academy**, the highest education institute of the **Lautreamont Knight Kingdom**, one of the places in **Arc Strada**, which the continent is somehow in the shape of a large dragon. This is a very special school for one reason: the ability to ride Dragons. Students learn as 'Breeders.' At the age of 7, the students' bodies receive a dragon larvae and a seikoku, or better known as **Starbrand**. They give birth to it while being a Basic Course student. After they are born, these dragons grow into either one of the four types: **Hydra, Strada, Asia, **or **Maestro.** Hydra Dragons are aquatic dragons that use water magic. Strada Dragons are air-elemental winged dragons, and use wind magic. Asia Dragons are 4-legged land dragons that use earth magic. Finally, there are the Maestro Dragons, which are the evolved form of one of the previous 3, and they master all 3 types. There are two types of those: Holy and Underworld dragons. Any dragon who evolves into a Maestro has the ability to either use Holy Magic or Dark Magic.

However, there are some other beings who are here to learn about Dragons and other subjects in general, but they aren't humans. There are Devils in this school as well. In fact, the **Gremory Family** is currently administering this very school, despite the fact the Lautreamont Royal Family built this school earlier.

Also, this school was originally an all-girls private school due to the fact that women and girls had a higher capability at being Breeders than men and boys. The school follows an escalator-curriculum, where student spends the 3 years taking the **Unios Course**, and then advancing to the **Senios Course** for 3 more years.

"Hmph. A school for riding Dragons in such a backwater town…. What a waste of time for these foolish humans…"

Unfortunately, for one Fallen Angel named **Raynare**, her opinion as she surveyed this school below her was less than pleasant. Had anybody seen her, they would've mistaken her for a bird, or most likely a crow, given the feathered, ebony black wings that rested behind her shoulders. She was perhaps, the embodiment of a cold beauty, with a beautiful face that resembled near perfection, her luscious pink lips set into a scowl of disdain. Her figure was slender, her skin without blemish nor stain, and her figure was a finely-shaped hourglass. Her attire was little more than black leather, straps moving in various directions with spikes at the shoulders and at the heel. Her posture was set into lazy boredom, legs crossed over one another with a hand cupping her cheek, staring down at the school with disinterest. Her violet eyes gazed at it with apathy while her silky black hair flowed through the breezes that past by her.

She just couldn't understand why she was sent here. She didn't question her orders, as they came directly from her superior, the person she loved and admired more than anything else in the world. That being said, she still didn't quite understand why she was here, but she never questioned it. This academy, let alone this kingdom, held little to no interest to her, and why should it? It was nothing more than a city of lazy pathetic lower beings trying to ride Dragons, though she did receive a few letters from one of her friends, **Kalawarner**, that there was some excitement to be had, though the context of such letters had only made her roll her eyes when it involved seducing younger men than herself…which was saying a lot, given how old she was. Heck, just about almost all of them were nearly a century old! But, getting back on topic, her orders were to observe a few people in this city. She was given some pictures of the people that had suddenly interested her superior, but she would receive the details from **Dohnaseek**, another of her ilk tasked watching over the town.

With that said, caution was advised. Backwater town it may be, but it was somehow in control of both the Gremory and Sitri Pillars, and given that, she dared not want to imagine what would happen if they violated the peace here. If they had, a fate worse than death was sure to be upon them, and death was not exactly high on her priorities. She sighed to herself as she began to fly to an unknown location to meet one of her other superiors, where she was going to be assigned to a different mission. As she did so, she pulled out a small paper from out of her cleavage, little more than a small photograph. One of her targets was a boy with brown hair and eyes with a goofy smile on his face. Raynare gave an eye roll at the face of one of the targets she was asked to investigate. He didn't look even the slightest bit interesting. Hell, he was even duller than she was expecting.

"I'll never understand what Lord **Azazel** or Lord **Milgauss** see in pathetic humans like this," she said to herself.

Raynare held little interest over humans. In fact, there was a great disdain for them in her heart. Even though God had made them in His Image, they had done nothing to deserve the love, respect, admiration, and recognition from Him. Or from Goddess Ilias, for that matter. No, all they did was ruining themselves. One need not to look any further than history. How many civilizations fell at the hands of their own folly? How many kingdoms fell at their own foolish actions? How many kings were slain because of their incompetence? How many years have passed since humanity had ever, truly, come to realize their mistakes and break free from this wretched path of theirs? The Fallen Angel held them in so little regard, that in a small part of her, she greatly enjoyed their suffering. In fact, one of the examples she held in her memory is what happened to **Julius Lautreamont**, the only prince of the Lautreamont Royal Family. There was also another part of her that resented them. They believed that humans were worth their attention, but why? What was so great about them? Why would they have to watch over such pathetic beings? They were so much greater…higher beings!

To make a long story short, Raynare hated humans. It was simple as that. Ironically, the same can be said for the many habitants of Nazarick.

She gave one last look at the picture of one of her targets, then tucked it away in her cleavage. As much as she hated it, Azazel and Milgauss have given her their orders. Unless they were changed, she would observe him, as well as her two other targets, who are almost at the school right now. Though she wished she was instead given orders to kill him once she's gotten she needs out of him, whatever it was.

The question now is…how to approach him?

That answer would soon come up, in the form of…

** At the Hallway **

"The **Aries Dragonar Festival**…" said one of the girls as they were looking at a billboard for the upcoming event. "It's almost here."

That girl is **Jessica Valentine**. She is a breeder with orange-braided hair, and looks like a rich girl as she wears the female version of the academy uniform, which consists of a white jacket with a small white cape and black shirt with a red bowtie and black skirt.

"I can't wait!" said one of Jessica's friends.

"Are you going to practice, Jessica?" asked another.

"Possibly," said Jessica, brushing her hair. "I haven't decided it yet."

Then one of the students said, "Oh no! Here comes the Perverted Trio, the school's ultimate Problem Children!"

The students all got of the way as a trio of boys began to head their way. Sadly, these boys are known as the **Perverted Trio**, **Issei Hyoudou**, **Motohama**, and **Matsuda**.

Issei, despite having some good points like being surprisingly hard-working, he's a 24/7 hot-blooded pervert who is known for his total obsession with the female body, most particularly their breasts. He has an average body-build, spiky short brown hair, light-brown eyes, and is the school's #1 Problem Child.

Matsuda, a perverted self-proclaimed lolicon, and is a former jock and school sports star, is known to have nicknames, such as "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassment Papparazzi." Matsuda was a tall, bald-headed guy with a face resembling a monkey's.

Finally, Motohama, another pervert who claims to have the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, is known to have nicknames, such as "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three Sizes Scouter." Motohama was a black-haired boy with an average build and glasses.

And right now, they were walking down the hallway, feeling depressed. How? Well, not too long ago, they got caught peeping at the girl's locker room and they reported it to the Student Council President, **Souna Shitori**. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about this, so she gave them all detention for 2 days, and it could've been worse had it not been for the interference of the previous Student Council President, who's now their advisor, **Rebecca Randall**.

Everyone looked at them and began murmuring.

"How did these losers even make it to Senios (Advanced Course) when their 'Pals' hasn't been born yet?"

"You know the old saying: [They take after their masters.] I bet their Pals will be Problem Children, too."

Pal. That was the sacred word, which represents the "dragon nurtured by the Breeder himself." A larva still sleeping with the Breeder's body cannot be addressed as a Pal. In fact, many students in their Unios (Basic Course) years achieved their pals during their basic lessons. All except for Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda, the Perverted Trio, the most hated boys in the school.

The boys ignored them as they had their own problems to deal with.

"Forget those idiots," Matsuda snarled. "Who needs to ride those stupid lizards anyway? They'll only be in our way of our _true _dream."

"But still, what a drag…" Motohama sighed in despair. "President Shitori is now watching us like a hawk. And worse, we have to serve detention?!"

"It could've been worse," Matsuda remarked. "We could've been expelled. Thanks to Advisor Randell, we should be thankful for getting off so lightly." Then, a perverted chuckle escaped the bald runner, giggling somewhat as he looked at his comrades and fellow perverts. "By the way, speaking about Seniors Shitori and Randell….on a scale of 1 to 10, where do you think they rank?"

"10," both boys answered at the same time. Instantly, Issei's mood improved.

"An absolute 10. Senior Randell has got such a body that almost all women want, while Senior Shitori gives off that S&M feel, you know?"

Issei nodded strongly. "Oooh yeah," he answered as a lecherous grin then came to his face as he envisioned Souna and Rebecca in revealing leather, whip in their hands her their boots were pressed against a rather obvious tent in the pants of an (un)fortunate bastard. "You know, maybe the reason she's so grouchy is because she's sexually frustrated. Think that might be it?"

"Could be," Motohama answered as he snapped his fingers. "Aah…normally, I'd prefer being the dominant one, but I'd willingly let Senior Shitori be on top of me~".

Together, the Perverted Trio sighed at the sight well-engraved in their minds. Already, the day was looking up for them with such lecherous thoughts and dreams!

"AAAAAAAAAH! IT'S KIRKLAND!"

"HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

"MARRY ME!"

"Oh, you girls. I thank you for such nice thoughts about me! In fact, I do look quite handsome, if I say so myself."

….aaand just like that, the perfect atmosphere was gone.

They all snapped out of their musings as the screams of fangirls cut through the air. The source of their newfound ire, a blonde, teenage pretty boy that was nearby.

The man is **Raymond Kirkland**, a freshman. He's a handsome blond young man with a little problem: He's a narcissist. Some of the school knew that. Not to mention that he's a flirty young man who makes references and stares at women. He is kind but has the mind of a pervy old man.

Despite those faults, to the Perverted Trio, they considered him as their #1 enemy.

"Geh, it's him," Matsuda growled. "What the hell does that blonde bastard have that we don't?!"

"Good looks, good grades, a narcissistic, but fair personality, do I need to go on?" asked a new, mischievous, yet familiar female voice. The Trio turned around to the source, finding a girl from their class in their sights. She had a slender, yet busty figure with a light complexion. Her brown hair reached her upper back, and was tied into twin braids with blue ribbons. Her hazel eyes were hidden behind a pair of pink, circled-rimmed glasses. On her face was a smirk that the trio only knows all too well.

"Oh, and a bigger _size_ than you, of course."

Immediately, upon seeing her, the Trio recoiled.

"YOU!" Motohama cried, holding his fingers in a cross formation. "BEGONE, DEMON!"

"What do you want, Kiryuu?!" Matsuda shuddered. "Shouldn't you be ogling some other dude's junk?!"

The girl, **Aika Kiryuu**, giggled as she pushed up her glasses, staring at the boys with a grin while putting a hand to her hip as she replied, "I've already scouted a good number of the males here. There's not many boys here at Dragonar Academy. I see my favorite group of fellow lechers is doing fine today, despite the Kendo club girls beating you all to kingdom come."

"Well, we take pride in our resilience…besides, we're used to the pain by now," Issei shrugged. The pain in his left side had faded quite a bit. Now, he only felt a minor discomfort.

"So, I see," Aika smirked before sizing him up. Issei shuddered beneath her gaze, knowing full and well of what she was doing. "By the way…Hyoudou, thanks to your **sister**, you're rather gifted in some areas, aren't you?"

"Wh-what?!" Issei asked as he instinctively moved his hands to hide his crotch from her view. Was she scanning him?! "Damn it all, you she-demon! Quit perving on me! And leave my hot sister out of this!"

"Oh my, how cute~", the female pervert giggled. "You enjoy peeking on others, including your sister, but you're flustered when someone pervs on you~. Still, I must say, I'm surprised by what I found. It's a shame that you'll probably never put it to good use, though."

BAM! A **CRITICAL HIT!**

The words stabbed into him like a knife and caused him to buckle in proverbial pain.

"That's a low blow, Aika," Issei mumbled. "Low blow."

"Well, that's what you get for invading women's privacy," came a new voice. They all looked to see **Maximillian Russell**. He's a smart-looking man with glasses with short blue hair. He's an honor student bestowed the title of 'Dragonar' by the Paladin, and he's also the Student Council's treasurer.

Oh, and he has a secret crush on President Shitori as well.

"I see you all haven't changed a bit," Max sighed in annoyance. "We're Senios now. Learn some self-restraint."

"But we can't help it!" Issei protested. "Not with all these sexy and cute girls around!"

"You said the same thing last year," said Aika, not impressed.

"Talk about arrested development," Max followed, walking past the four while slowly adjusting his glasses. However, he quickly stopped and said to the Trio, "In fact, I think you all should hurry. For I've heard word that President Shitori is on the warpath today, especially with a new Teacher on the way."

As he left while Aika winked at the boys as she went off in another direction, they all froze as they craned their heads, finding that said Student Council President herself not too far away, standing just a bit away from the main entrance of the school building. As soon as they made eye contact, a cold shiver ran down their spines while the feeling of cold steel touched upon their necks.

Not a split second later, the boys ran like bats out of hell, making their way to class as fast as possible. They've already reached Souna's tolerance limit, and they most certainly didn't want to see how bad she was when being majorly ticked off.

That said…was it Issei's imagination, or did Souna have….**bat wings**?

** At the School Entrance **

(Dayo's POV)

As Mio, Natsu, Akame and I got off of Tohru, who was in her Dragon form, Mio mumbled out, "Spring break has just ended, and you didn't have to go out of your way to transfer to our school."

"Transfer?" I asked while I was wearing a black business suit with a black tie and black sunglasses. "You do realize that I'm not going to be a student here, but rather as an Instructor according to the school administrator's request."

"R-Really?" Mio asked, stopping.

To be honest, I didn't even need to go to school. I already got my Bachelor's Degree in Computers at M.I.T. and Masters in Cybersecurity at Nova Southeastern University, and obtained a few licenses along the way back in North America.

"The faculty room's that way," said Mio as we reached the entrance, but she didn't know that I already knew that. "Now, listen. Don't cling to me here, OK?"

"Well, I have much better things to do besides guarding your *ss, than to 'cling' to you like little lost children," I retorted as Akame and Natsu went on ahead with Mio, while ignoring Mio's steaming glare.

I then recalled what Maria said when it came to the curse, hoping that Mio won't do anything stupid….

'_The Master-Servant Contract is predicated on mutual trust. So even if the servant acts insubordinately, if she is motivated by her master's interest, the curse will not activate. It only activates when the servant either acts with the intent to betray her master, or her thoughts stray out of the bounds of her master's own interests.'_

"Troublesome…" I grumbled as I remember what happened after we dropped off Maria a little bit earlier.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 10 minutes ago)

We were 4 minutes away from school when we dropped Maria off in the middle of the city.

Maria then said to us, "Now then, I'll be on standby nearby."

"Thanks."

"Just make sure not to wander too far off, or Child Protective Services will get involved," I warned the loli succubus, who didn't look or sounded worried.

"Kukukuku. Don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine! I have this," Maria said as she pulled out a license.

"A fake license?" I deadpanned before blinking. "And yet, it's not."

"That's right! Lady Xaana had this commission for me. It would be an issue since I look underage, but with this, I can wander wherever I want, even on weekday mornings!" Maria said with a smug smile.

"Well, have fun with that," I said as we flew off to Dragonar Academy. "See you after school."

"Have a good day~!" Maria called out to us.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"So you must be the new teacher that everyone's talking about," a new feminine voice said suddenly, making me break out of my thoughts as I saw a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob-cut and violet eyes. At her side was another girl, although taller than the first one, bespectacled as well, with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and light brown eyes. The second female in question had a more mature body than the one that spoke, but I could tell that she was more reserved.

'Hmm…so there's another High-Class Devil besides Mio, huh? I'm not surprised…' I thought while looking at the two blackettes, who were looking at me with huge interest, as I already knew that they were devils, due to their distinctive smell of tainted energy and Sulphur. I just smiled charmingly at them, making them both blush brightly before I answered, "Yeah, and Mio was showing me on how to get to the faculty room, although today is my first day."

The high-class devil looked at me a little before she commented dryly, "You realize that the orientation is already over, and you're almost an hour late."

I just shrugged my shoulder as I replied uncaringly, "So, what? I'm here, and it's better late than never. Anyways, I haven't even gotten your names yet."

The woman in question shook her head a little to rid her mind of the strange attraction she just felt before she answered, "A-Ah right….ahem…I am **Souna Shitori**, Student Council President of Dragonar Academy, and a Dragonar…."

She gestured towards her companion and added, "This right here is my Vice-President, **Tsubaki Shinra**, and a Breeder." Tsubaki simply bowed politely, revealing her Asian traditions.

I just nodded slightly before replying, "I'm Dale Dominus. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The two girls went wide-eyed before Tsubaki declared, "Dale Dominus?! The one who works with THE Hellsing Family back in London?! And the one who defeated Prime Minister Honest from the Empire?!"

I just nodded with a raised eyebrow, trying not to get suspicious at an early stage, prompting her to continue with a stutter and a cute blush. "I'm sorry. It's just….u-ummm…"

Seeing that her companion was having difficulty talking, Souna decided to explain their surprise when she said, "The news that one of Sir Hellsing's best warriors coming here to Dragonar Academy to teach here reached the whole country. Y-You are…umm..a very s-sought out man…ahem…our surprise is because we all thought that you would be teaching at **Shuuhou Academy**, not here."

I just grunted as I knew what school Souna was referring to as I responded, "And be around with a bunch wealthy and spoiled brats, including the Hojoin family? No thank you. I like simple things and plus, this school has a very good reputation when it comes to Dragons, and with some special events coming up, these are opportunities that I cannot pass up."

The two females just stared at me a little, still somewhat surprised that I decided to be here, but their stiffness is not all due to my looks or attitude. Half of it is due to a feeling that in their gut, it told them that I was quite a dangerous individual. Not in a malicious way (yet…), but still dangerous.

"V-Very well…umm…Tsubaki…" Souna then said while cleaning her glasses, drawing the attention of the Vice-President. "Please escort Mr. Dominus to the faculty room. I'm sure they are already confused by his absence."

Tsubaki shook her head a little before she replied shyly, "R-Right…" She then walked towards me and urged, "P-Please follow m-me, Mr. D-Dominus."

I nodded and began to follow her while sending an unnoticeable glance at Souna, who was intently watching my back, undoubtedly already knowing that I was not normal.

** At the Hallway **

As we walked through the large building, I sighed tiredly when I could already hear the excited murmurs of the girls and the silent threats of the boys, but as I walked past one of the stairways, something at the top caught my attention.

Upstairs was Mio, who was happily talking to two girls, whom were also devils. One is a busty, crimson redhead that's almost the same as Mio's, and is 17 years old. She's a 5'8" with crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single ahoge sticking out from the top and loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face; a buxom figure and DD-cup breasts, beautiful blue-green colored eyes.

Next to her is a 5'6" buxom young woman who is around the same as the other two with long black hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, and has violet eyes.

And right now, they were both intently looking at me for a second, almost as if they were trying to stare at my bare soul, their gazes were not ill-intended though, but curious.

'So that must be the Gremory heiress, which I assumed that is actually Mio's real sister, and the other is her right-hand man….girl….' I thought as we continued walking.

** At the Faculty Room **

Tsubaki turned to look at me and said, "W-Well…Mr. Dominus….ahem…here is the Faculty Room. Please go inside and refrain from further lateness."

"Yes, mommy," I replied to the now embarrassed girl who quickly made way to who-knows-where. As I went inside, many of the men all bowed in respect while the women staring at me a little intensively, trying not to let their….libido…be the better of them.

"Why, hello there," came a new voice who held his hand out to me. He is a normal-looking man, having dark-brown hair and gray eyes. He is using a white shirt and black pants. "I'm **Mamoru Sakazaki**, your new colleague. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Dale Dominus. I'll be looking forward to working with you," I responded and shook his hand.

(5 minutes later)

I was in my workstation with my head banging on the table in frustration, and why?

It's because of the class that I'm assigned to, and by chance, for some reason, Mio is one of my students. Not only that, but also Akame and Natsu were in another one of my future classes. In addition to that, two of my guardians from the Infinity Empire, **Yurifina Sol Eleanord**, and her little sister, **Milfina Sol Eleanord**, are also attending my class.

However, it's the last two names that really caught my attention:

**Yuki Nonaka** and **Silvia Lautreamont**.

For some reason, those 2 names sounded awfully familiar….

** At Class 1-D **

(3rd-Person POV)

This class was brimming with energy as all the students had gathered in the class, including Mio, Akame, Natsu, and unfortunately, the Perverted Trio, along with many old faces and some new ones, but there seemed to be no less enthusiasm in any of them, for some, this was the beginning of their new life as high school students, and each of them was eager to cash it to the fullest, and hopefully become Dragonars or Dragon Callers.

Friends were connecting with each other and new friends were being made, things discussed amongst them, of their vacations, of their upcoming high school year, their expectations, latest fashion and many other things.

But right now, they were talking about Dayo, their new teacher.

"Say, did any of you get a glimpse of that black-suited man?" asked one of the girls.

Some growled a disappointing 'NO!'

"I did!" one of them called out.

"I did too!" another called out.

"Me too!" another added.

Another couple or so girls added their 'Yes!' and within seconds, they were by most of the remaining girls…

Mio, however, growled in annoyance as she quickly found that Dayo was getting popular very quickly. And apparently, a familiar princess was doing the exact same thing.

"Details girls, details!" one of the busty blondes asked.

"How about I show you the photo instead," one of the brown-haired beauties intoned in a smug tone…sometimes she carries her camera as she constantly travels to capture such great moments, be it the nature's beauty or some embarrassing moments of her friends which she could sometimes use against them.

"You have a photo of him…then what are you waiting for? Bring it out!" one of the blondes spoke.

"Ufufufufu! Patience, my friend, patience!" spoke the brown-haired beauty as she took out the photo from her shirt.

The photo was out on display for all to watch and his features made some of the girls blush. They could even tell that throughout his suit, he was in good shape.

One of the girls to look at the photo very thoroughly belonged to a girl with light blue, neck length hair wrapped in a headband with a braid on the right side of her face and an ahego strand; yellow eyes, fair skin, a slim yet endowed figure with high C-cup breasts borderlining on a D-cup. This is the Class Representative for 1-D, and a regular student, **Yuki Nonaka**.

"Hmmm…" Yuki thought to herself as she went back to her seat.

Unfortunately, many of the boys were beginning to grow some hatred for this guy, especially with the Perverted Trio, but they are about to quickly find out on what happens when they make someone like Dayo angry…

** 10-minutes later; Outside the Room **

(Dayo's POV)

I finally made to the classroom as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. Also, I already felt a few magical presences in there, meaning that right from the get-go, this was NOT going to be a normal class. I took a few deep breaths as I slide the door and walked right in.

All the noise in the class seemed to have sucked into a black hole as I walked into the class and not surprisingly, many of the girls all had shocked and surprised looks on their faces. I can tell that I'm going to be the talk of the Academy for quite some time. However, I was feeling some strange and magical presences…including a Dragon…and it's not from Natsu, mind you.

"Right. Hello everyone, and may I say that I would like to apologize for being a little bit late. In any event, the name's Dale Dominus. From today onwards, I'll be your homeroom teacher and since many of you have been here before, we'll get to know each other a little bit better. It's a pleasure to meet you," I introduced with a small smile.

The whole room then stayed quiet as many of them (who don't know me) seemed surprised at the revelation of my name, so seeing the surprise, I then inquired, "While I do appreciate your full cooperation, I actually hear crickets chirping? Is something wrong?"

It was that brunette boy that I somehow had a feeling that he was the one who holds something draconic speaking, "Wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be at that wealthy academy back in Japan?! Shuuhou Academy, I believe."

A handsome blonde boy then spoke up, "Yeah, it does seem more fitting for someone of your stature."

I just sighed in annoyance at those comments and replied, "My stature? I'm a young adult that knows Dragons very well, and I intend to pass my knowledge onto you guys. I may be working for a powerful family, but I'm not a damn Prince. Neither of you are below or above me."

They all got even more surprised at that, since some of them came into contact with the royalty from Shuuhou Academy in the past, so they thought that I was arrogant like the rest (which I am to an extent), but lo and behold, I was clearly speaking and asking to be spoken to as everyone else here. Even cursing a bit unknowingly earned me more points in the eyes of the female population, who were already drooling over me.

Except for a few, of course, which includes Mio, who thankfully hasn't done anything stupid yet so far….

Also, Akame and Natsu were keeping a close eye on her.

(10 minutes later)

I then finally began the lecture to the entire class as I spoke…

"So, as you all know, the new term has begun. As all of you have completed the basic Unios course, you'll be spending the next 3 years in the advanced Senios course. You should know all of this by now, but Dragons are very special creatures. The **Starbrands** you all bear mark you not only as Breeders, but also as portals to the astral flow from **Astral Zero** that links you to your Pal, the partner dragon born within you, where it has been gestating since the **Orphan's Rite **that bound you to your role."

As Mio heard about this, she could see that many people show their Starbrands from various parts of their body. From their hands to their thighs, to their legs, and even at the back of their necks. Mio hates showing off, which is why every day, she made sure to wear her shirt and completely covered, because her Starbrand is located between her breasts. Go figure.

I then continued, "Thus no one but the master with whom it shares life force can ride a Pal. There _are _exceptions. Lautreamont Knight Country gained its independence with the help of the **Vanadis** when the Chevron Kingdom entrusted it with the rearing and management of dragons. However, we remain in a ceasefire with the Zepharos Empire to the North, which is well-known for its technological advances, including its mechanical and magical engineering capabilities."

'War, huh?' thought Mio. 'There have been so many of these recently.'

"Also, as Senios students, you are now able to trade some of your homework assignments to help some Adventurers out in the **Re-Estize Kingdom** in various jobs. This is a first-come, first-served basis. I must warn you: If you do take the job, and you fail, and your grade will drop one grade level, so it's best that you network with the adventurers, find out what kind of monsters and people you'll dealing with, and most importantly, ask yourself if it's worth it or not, because the moment you're accepted, you have to do the job all the way to the end, and without risking your life or other people's lives, of course. Now, to all Breeders, if you successfully complete 20 jobs, you'll automatically be promoted to Dragonar, and if you successfully complete 50 jobs, and you'll become an Arch-Dragonar."

Many students murmured at the idea of helping out the adventurers in the Re-Estize Kingdom, but given its history, many had their doubts….

"So, with all of that in mind, please conduct yourselves with the pride and responsibility befitting students of Ansullivan Dragonar Academy," I finished.

[YES, SIR!] replied the students.

** 20 minutes later **

(3rd-Person POV)

As Issei looks at his books, Raymond came to him and said…

"Don't let it get to you, Issei."

"Let what?" Issei asked while not looking at Raymond.

"That stuff about exceptions."

"I don't," said Issei.

"But still, how come you're the only one who can ride other people's Pals?"

"You're asking the wrong guy," Issei replied.

And that's when it happened.

"Out of my way!"

Raymond and the Trio all looked at the door to see 3 girls covering the Exit, and a young, blonde girl, with the female academy uniform, consisting of a white coat with red decorations, a black shirt and skirt, with a beret on top is trying to get out.

"Why are you standing around and chatting here, of all places? Don't you realize how annoying that is?"

"Oh! S-Sorry about that!" said one of the 3 girls, who is startled as she and the other 2 moved out of their way.

As the blonde-haired girl walked away, the 3 girls began to discuss about _her_.

"Did you _hear_ her?"

"So stuck-up."

The boys were surprised.

"Oh boy," said Raymond.

"Wasn't that whatshername?" asked Motohama. "She's in our class for the first time."

"Yeah. That's **Silvia Lautreamont,**" Matsuda answered.** "**The 4th princess of Lautreamont Knight Country, and is fierce rivals with **Remiliera Retiaheart** of the Retiaheart family. Her grades are top-notch, but because of her personality and noble rank, people tend to shy away from her. She's known as **The Ice Blue Princess**, while her rival Remiliera is known as **The Hot-Tempered Princess**."

In the background, Yuki heard all of this and growled in annoyance at mentioning Silvia's name.

In fact, what many don't know was that Yuki and Silvia have a very bad history with each other, and she was going to let Dayo know about this, one way or another.

** At the Main Hallway **

(Dayo's POV)

As Raymond and the Perverted Trio were walking out, Raymond asked, "Aren't you running in the race?"

"What race?" Issei asked.

"That race," said Raymond, pointing to the billboard. "The Aries Dragonar Festival."

"Oh, that," said Issei. "No thanks. Matsuda, Motohama and I got other things to do."

"So you are actually putting the potential of your starbrand to waste?" asked Raymond in surprise. "If you ask me, that starbrand is bad ss!"

"It means nothing to us if we can't ogle at some oppai!" Issei fumed as his two companions nodded in agreement as various chats began.

"Is that the former President?"

"It's the Student Council's new advisor Rebecca!"

"And the two Princesses from the Albion Empire are here too!"

Many students all gathered around to see an extremely beautiful young woman with long red hair, green eyes, large breasts, and is very curved.

But she was not alone. With her is Yurifina and her sister Milfina. Milfina is 4'9" and has violet eyes and wavy hair that goes down to her thighs. Her slim body has a moderate B-cup bust and has pale white skin. It doesn't help that her cute and shy face attracts many of the boys.

"It's the former 3rd-year class President, **Rebecca Randall, **known as **The Scarlet Empress**. The 'Archdragonar who commands **Cu Chulainn'**, the greatest Maestro in the whole academy," said Raymond. "Not to mention her gorgeous face and her seductive body… Just once, I'd love to take her on… if you know what I mean."

"Same here," the 3 boys replied.

"In fact, isn't she rivals with President Shitori and Senior Gremory?" Raymond asked.

That question has grabbed Rebecca's attention.

"Oh sh*t! Do you think she heard me?" asked Raymond, feeling a little uneasy.

The boys were not able to say anything else because…

"Hey, Prince."

…they all felt uneasy and scary as they all heard a rough voice, and sure enough, they all saw me being stopped by a blond, and somewhat muscular man, roughly my age, maybe a year or two older, wearing a brown jacket as they were getting ready for the upcoming festival, and with him were two other boys as if they were his guards.

"O-Oh no…" Matsuda shivered, along with the rest of the group.

"I-Is that…" Issei asked.

"Yes. It's the Bully King of the school," Motohama answered. "Many men cower in fear because of him, and even managed to disrupt other people's Starbrands by beating them up so harshly so he could win races."

"Yes. How can I help you?" I jabbed back with a bored look, secretly placing my oppressive aura around them to scare them a bit.

Which it worked as the three brutes were now a little unsure of their moves, seemingly unaware of an ominous pressure creeping up to their bodies.

Many people were beginning to gather around and I could see from the corner of my eye that not only Akame and Natsu were there, but also the black-haired girl that stood with the Gremory heiress earlier today, and the former Student Council President were present as well, looking at the scene intently, but their tense muscles told me that they are willing to interfere on my defense, probably.

The blond guy then closed his distance almost at an arm's reach before he said, "Listen here, you little blue-blooded prick. I've heard word from a cute girl that I like named Mio that she and you live together. Is that true?"

My eyes widened in shock as other people began to talk about that as I saw Mio looking away with an embarrassed look on her face, knowing that she f**ked up.

"In fact, don't answer that question, because while you may be a teacher, you're far away from your elegant territory and I don't see your guards anywhere, so you should be mindful in how you speak to the one who runs this place."

Of course, he doesn't realize that Akame and Natsu are my guards, as well as Yurifina and Milfina. However, they are not needed for what I was about to do next.

I just sighed in annoyance before looking at Mio and said, "Mio, in my office when today is finished." I then turned back to the angry blond and said, "Listen here. I'm an instructor, and you're a student, and I'm a bit tired, hungry, and sleepy, and I tend to get really, really easily riled up when I'm any one of those things, so could you be so kind to get lost so I can make my way back to the Faculty Room for lunch break?"

The blond was now cracking his knuckles, feeling furious to see that I didn't even bat an eye at his threats, so wanting to show me and the gathered crowd who's boss, he walked closer and threatened, "Don't make me humilat-"

"I'm going to give you three seconds to let me go, otherwise, not only I'm going to smash your head to that wall, but I'll also serve you detention," I quickly cut him off.

The blond felt his blood boil at that threat, but he couldn't understand why there was a frightening shiver running down his spine when he was looking straight at me.

"1."

The blond brute stood his ground, but he was shaking a little for some reason.

"2."

As I increased my ominous presence, making sure that only these 3 stooges and I could sense it, and not the others, the blond's two companions tensed a little, not knowing why, like their leader, were feeling like this was a really bad idea.

"3," I finished, making the whole crowd gasp and cover their eyes when they saw the blond brute cocking his fist back to hit me as he goes it.

Akame and Natsu were ready, but they, nor the blackette, Akeno, nor the former Student Council President Rebecca, nor the two Albion princesses didn't have to do anything, because…

WHAM!

…as promised, the face of the blond was already smashed into the wall, and as promised, I'll be handing him and his two companions detention. The blonde crashed with such force that a big hole was now shown as his body falls to the ground, clearly unconscious.

"Also, I've heard word that there are some perverts in this school who clearly has no conscience on the privacy of girls," I continued as my aura was now aiming towards Issei, Motohama and Matsuda as they were beginning to shake like broken machine parts from a washer machine. "Just to let you know that I HATE perverts, and I'm not afraid to use brute force when necessary, just as I did to this guy."

The Perverted Trio quickly waste no time in running away in fear, while the bully's two accomplices grabbed their leader and headed out to the opposite direction.

Then suddenly…

GRAB!

…I was being hugged by a familiar blue-haired girl.

"I knew that you would not let them have their way. I just knew it."

"Umm….who are you?" I asked.

"Have you really forgotten about me?" the girl asked and when we made contact, I quickly sniffed her scent, as an image of a girl from 5 years ago overlapped with the girl in front of me with the same yellow eyes and blue hair and style sans for the braid, allowing to finally recognize her. Yuki Nonaka, an almost forgotten childhood penpal/friend.

"Well, well, well. I never would've imagined that you would come to this school, Yuki," I said to her.

Before Yuki could say anything further…

"Hey! What's with you?!"

…in comes Silvia Lautreamont with a ticked-off look on her face.

"Rather, how long do you plan to be glued to him?! Stop clinging to him already!" Silvia yelled.

"This is normal for us," Yuki replied back as she broke off from the hug. "And besides, it's none of your business, Miss Lautreamont."

Silvia went redder and went off in a huff, brushing past Akeno, who was not only trying NOT to look at her sister Akame, but was staring almost lustfully at me as I finally headed inside the Faculty Room for Lunch Break. She was still surprised, but mostly wary due to the speed in which I attacked the notorious main bully of the school. She, a hybrid of a Fallen Angel and Devil, was something that she couldn't follow, but Akame certainly did.

"What are you?" she muttered as she quickly found Mio and asked her to come with her to the Old School Building to meet up with the head devils, along with the rest of their peerages to inform of the events that had just transpired.

(5 hours later)

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

Souna calmly knocks on the door that leads into the **Occult Research Club**, which is actually a base for **Rias Gremory**, the heiress of the Gremory Clan, as that said devil chimed in a melodic and posh voice, "Ah, Sona. Come on in."

Rias Gremory was currently sitting on her chair as she is the club president, while Akeno is the vice-president and was standing next to her as she was telling Rias about the latest events of what happened today.

The door of the room opened and soon, 8 figures walked inside, revealing them to be the members of the Student Council. The only one absent was Rebecca Randall, who knew that they were Devils, and kept it a secret. Souna Shitori, an alias name for **Sona Sitri**, looked around the room and saw that it was filled with Rias' Peerage, aka, the members of the Occult Research Club, along with Mio, who happens to be an actual sibling of the Gremory family.

First was a beautiful, 5'5" young woman with long blonde hair, gray eyes, a pretty face, a slender figure with D-cup breasts, and was currently drinking some tea and reading a book while sitting on one of the two couches in the room, with Mio sitting next to her. This was another of Silvia's "unwanted" rivals, and a contender for Princess of Dragonar Academy, **Yumi Kiba**.

Across the two was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes and cup-size between mostly B and slightly C. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob-cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Right now, she's eating some snacks. Her name is **Koneko Toujou**.

"I see that Akeno has already told you of today's…remarkable…events," Sona began while walking towards her fellow childhood friend.

"Yes, ufufufu, I was just telling Rias and Mio how manly our new teacher looked at handling that brute so easily," Akeno replied while giggling seductively.

Mio just shivered and said nothing while shifting herself to get more comfortable, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

(A/N: To all you _Senran Kagura _fans out there who enjoy Katsuragi groping Asuka's breasts, this is for you.)

GRAB!

"KYAA!" Mio screamed as her breasts were being groped by someone behind her. "S-Stop groping me!"

"Fufufu, looks like these puppies been growing, and it has been a while too," said a new and seductive voice as she continues massaging Mio's breasts.

The person is actually the third and final sister of the Gremory family, **Maleficent Gremory**, another high-class devil. Much like her sisters, Maleficent is a crimson haired beauty, with a slim build and a very curvaceous figure. Maleficent almost always has her top open to the world to show off an impressive amount of her massive bust, which is twice the size of Rias' own, and nearly twice as Akeno's and three times the size as Mio's! (J-cup, to be exact). She also has a gene in her body that allows her to change her eye color to whatever she wants.

Maleficent is a straight up pervert and flirtatious tease, going as far as to do sexual actions if she wants. She does this at some of the worst times when her older sisters are around to make fun of them, though she loves Rias and Mio deeply. She has not gone full sex with anyone however, saying as long as her older sisters remains virgins, she will as well.

Thankfully, there is someone who quickly stopped her…

WHAM!

Sona Sitri.

"Honestly, Maleficent, while you may be the middle sister, that doesn't mean that you have to do that in front of us! You are just as shameful as those perverted boys!" Sona chided Maleficent.

"Mou! I was just trying to say Hello to my adorable younger sister~!" Maleficent remarked while reaching to Mio's breasts, only to be slapped off by Mio.

"W-Well, that isn't the way to do it!" Mio snapped.

"But who cares about that?" Maleficent asked, ignoring Mio. "We're all here together again, and with our Peerages as well!"

At that moment, a magic circle popped up, and out came 5 people, one of them a former human.

First is **Sarah**, a Lilim/Sin Elf Hybrid that is Maleficent's Queen, and the most dangerous of the peerage. Sarah is the child of a forbidden affair and the escapee of a genetic Experimentation Laboratory in Canada. The young woman has learned that you can't trust fate to let you have a good life, you have to spit in its face and take your own life into your own hands. Sarah looks like a young woman with a very voluptuous figure and curves to make many Succubi jealous (including Maria), odd tattoos on her skin only add to her appearance and exotic appeal and the red eye symbol painted into her hair is the mark of sin, a mark only given to those of out of wedlock birth.

Next is **Bisha**, a Gender Fluid Lich that is one of Maleficent's bishops. Usually, she's in her female form as she was a powerful human sorceress that turned into an Undead. However, the main focus of this Lich is to become the dominate magic wielder of the world. Bisha's female form is that a pure-white skinned buxom girl with crazy-red eyes, and white hair that has a short ponytail to her left side and wears armored gloves and boots.

Third is **El Deta**, a Kitsune who is the Granddaughter of Da Ji, a famous malevolent fox spirit in legends, and is the oldest member of Maleficent's peerage as a Knight. An assassin for hire originally, El Deta is very loyal to Maleficent after she saved her from death by a rival assassin. El Deta is a stunning woman that looks to be in her mid-twenties, with a voluptuous build, alluring curves and slim figure. Her grey blonde hair goes to her mid-back and her normal attire is a small lacy edged bra and a robe wrap around her legs with red finger-less elbow length gloves to finish off her normal outlook. One of her steel gold colored eyes is constantly covered by her bangs and she usually has something in her mouth as a way to calm herself down. Like her Great Grandmother, Da Ji, El Deta has nine tails.

Fourth is **Evia**, a Scylla sea monster who is Maleficent's Rook and the niece of the sea witch Ursula. While she is mostly seen near or around the kitchen and pantry, she will come to defend those she see's as her friends and comrades in a fight. Like most other scylla's, Evia looks like an humanoid octopus or squid. She, however, is one of the few to be able to live on land. Her light blue skin gives off a slight shine in the sun. However, her sense of dress and modesty seem to be nonexistent despite her constant saying she is not a perv. However, this is due to her body producing a slime like covering to protect her skin from drying out in the sun, as this allows her to live on land.

And the fifth and final one of the group is the other Rook in Maleficent's peerage, and possibly one of the more scary and deadlier ones of the group, **Rebecca Lee**, also known as **Two-Hands Revy**. Revy is a Chinese-American woman of approximately moderate height in her mid to late twenties. She has amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and typically keeps her burgundy-colored hair in a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead. In spite of her slender build, Revy keeps up her physique, sporting a slightly muscular build, which she doesn't conceal in the least. On her right upper arm, Revy has a tribal tattoo, reaching all the way up to her neck.

Her wardrobe typically consists of a pair of US military jungle boots without socks, very short cut-off jeans, (turned into Denim Shorts) and a black crop top, leaving her belly exposed. She never bothers buttoning up her pants, and instead, uses a US Army webbing belt to keep them up. Revy also sports a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters to store her twin Berettas in when she isn't using them. She also typically wears a pair of fingerless black gloves.

Unfortunately, Revy is a troubled, loud, rude, sarcastic, deadly, very competitive, short-tempered, cynical, confident, and considerably aggressive nihilist who exhibits a wild temperament and has a fetish for guns, and like El Deta, she is a heavy drinker and sadistic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way.

In fact, all members of Maleficent's Peerage have a bad fetish for them, which scares some of the people in the room.

"Well, I'm glad that they're here in one piece," said Rias as she turned to Mio. "Are you going to have your Peerage here as well?"

"I will soon," Mio answered.

"And I trust that the infiltration of our Target's home has gone well?"

"Ummm…"

From there, Mio told Rias and the others about what happened with she and Maria were with Dayo, how he and his companions saved them from the enemy, and how Maria tricked Mio with a Master-Servant pact, causing Rias and Sona to sigh in annoyance.

'That damn succubus…' they both thought.

"Oh my…she's such a sneaky succubus…" Akeno giggled. "I'm surprised that Sarah wouldn't go that far, now would she?"

"Certainly not!" Sarah quickly answered. "And besides, she's nothing but a prankster."

The others agreed with her on that comment.

"But given that his companions are powerful, I assume that he's powerful as well, right?" Rias asked Mio as her something in her gut screamed at her that this guy was just what she so desperately needed to get out of her….problem.

Sona grabbed a folder and gave it to Rias before she replied, "Well, this man is very good at securing his information, because there wasn't much I could find about him in the school records, not even in my family's records…"

Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows at that, hearing that one of the most important clans of the Underworld had no records of someone was a rare thing to hear.

"Only some interesting things, a few, but quite interesting indeed."

Rias rummaged through the folder and saw that there was nothing of relevance in it, so knowing that whatever Sona found had to be from official government records, she urged eagerly, "Do tell."

Sona then took a seat on the couch, just next to Koneko and explained, "From the top. The records of his childhood are quite…surprising. He attended college at the age of 12 and graduated at the age of 17 at Nova Southeastern University in South Florida in North America. A prodigy in academics, considering that his stepfather homeschooled him when he was little."

Rias nodded at that while adding, "Yes, Mio, Maleficent and I know that much. He would try and find a job at IT if I'm correct."

Sona nodded and agreed, "Yes, it is as you say…"

She thanked Akeno for the tea she prepared for her and then continued, "But it was not meant to be, however, because after being blessed by the Mother Dragon at the Orphan Rite in the Albion Kingdom at the age of 7, his life took a dark turn…"

Seeing that everyone, even her own peerage, were intrigued by her words, she explained, "When his stepfather found out that he was going to the Orphan Rite, not only he abandoned him, but he was soon found by…the **Infinity Clan**."

Everyone gasped in shock and horror, because that this particular clan was one of THE most dangerous and powerful families EVER!

"You mean that…" Maleficent asked slowly.

"Yes. Izanami Ouroboros, formerly known as Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Primordial Goddess of Life and Death, and a literal monster in battle, and even known as…the 'Ultimate Evil', found him. The details are forbidden for obvious reasons, but what we do know is that he now has her as her secondary mother, the founder of the Clan, the Ouroboros Dragon, as his true mother, and gained 3 terrifying Aunts, and 8 very unpredictable and scary sisters, all powerful within their own right."

"Oh, poor little thing…" Akeno muttered with her palm covering her mouth, feeling really sorry for Dayo. Being kicked out by your own flesh and blood, and then being trained by a family known to be very powerful, insane, and dangerous. Such a cruel play from fate.

"Indeed…" Sona replied while sipping her tea again. She then continued, "But this is where it gets very strange. Around that same age of 7, he completely disappeared off from official records since. No schools, no home addresses, not even medical records of him for 15 years."

Rias just leaned back on her seat and said, "That's not a surprise, considering that Sir Integra Hellsing is involved. She knows how to gain important information and making sure that such information is kept confidential. Not only that, but she is quite a powerful and influential woman, capable to even wage war against our race if she wishes to do so."

The rest of the room, save for Sona, gasped at that. They knew that humanity was indeed capable of fighting against supernatural beings, but it required a huge army to do so. And since that she works the Revolutionary Army, that certainly fits the bill, and it was such a terrifying thought.

"Not only that…" Sona continued before she placed her teacup on the table in front of her before looking at Rias. "According to my father, Sir Integra not only has the strongest vampire, Alucard, working for her, but she also has a contract with both Lord Agares and **Akasha Bloodriver**."

Now that really made them all, including Rias, Mio and Maleficent, gasp loudly. A human not only having THE strongest vampire in the history of the Supernatural world by her side, but also has a contract with one of the **Three Dark Lords** in the Underworld, and a Shinso Vampire at that, along with one of the most powerful and influential men in the Underworld as well!

And what's even scarier…is that Akasha Bloodriver…is a relative of Alucard!

"S-Sona…you said he disappeared officially from the map for 15 years…does that mean he reappeared 4 years ago?" Maleficent asked after releasing herself from her stupor.

Sona nodded at that and explained, "Yes, but only once and this one's the strangest…" She adjusted her glasses and continued, "He reappeared once again less than a few weeks ago, and I was expecting to see a resume or something like that, but the official document I found was of his induction to an elite special operation force known as **Task Force Omega**."

Sona wasn't surprised to see that no one in the room seemed to know what that meant.

"What is Task Force Omega?" Koneko, in a monotonous almost robot-like voice asked.

Sona breathed in and explained, "They're part of proud warrior nations and is instilled in them this proud warrior mindset as well as true professionalism like Gurkhas, they are enhanced by nanobots inside their bodies that make them superhuman and they got a lot of sophisticate weapons at their disposal.

"They can be compared to, having the capabilities and doing to the roles of:

Delta Force

SAS/SBS

Navy SEALs (including the famed SEAL Team Six/DEVGRU)

Sayeret Matkal/Shayetet 13

Spetsnaz (Alpha, GRU, others)

Polish GROM

GIGN

Indian MarCos/Para SF

German KSK

Army Special Forces (Green Berets)

Marine Raider Regiment (MARSOC)

75th Ranger Regiment

Special Service Group

JTF-2

707th Special Missions Battalion

Royal Marine commandos

…and people like that."

Once again, the occupants in the room gasped at the information. All of those special units in the armies around the world are all combined into this one army?! So that explains why Dayo was able to handle the Academy's biggest bully.

"But the most recent events happening around here is what gets everyone talking: Not only did this man manage to acquire Esdeath Partas and her team of Jaegars and the Night Raid team of the Revolutionary Army, but he even managed to have the **Vanadis** princesses by his side and defeat Prime Minister Honest, the Emperor, and even his own stepfather and killed both of them."

That seemed to have been the last nail in the coffin as the whole room was in complete shock at that. For someone like Dayo to have such powerful warriors, including the cold and sadistic Esdeath, by his side and even kill his own stepfather and managed to finally stop the corruption of the Empire. That…is no ordinary man. He is….

"What a crazy and f**ked-up, but totally bad*ss man!" Revy finished.

Mio really shivered to herself. She should consider herself lucky that she's living with Dayo for the time being. She then asked, "I-Is there anything else?"

"No, that was the last thing I could find, not even my family has information on his missions or anything he has done for the past 15 years besides that one…" Sona answered before she stood up and walked to stand before Rias' desk and added, "Are you really sure about this, Rias? Considering those events, I'm not so sure if this is a good idea to induct him into your peerage. He doesn't seem like someone who will react kindly at such a thing, and remember that he does have more than enough power to retaliate."

Mio gasped in shock and horror at what Rias was trying to do as her big sister looked at her desk for a few moments. She knew well that it was a BIG risk, and more now after hearing about him. And if that wasn't bad enough, there's also Yuki Nonaka, a member of the Hero Clan, who's here to observe her and her sisters, and she seems to know Dayo very well.

But still, she was desperate, and her heart was screaming at her that he was her only chance to escape her cursed fate. That's why she asked her brother to have Mio get adopted into Dayo's family so she can gain enough information about him.

"I have nothing else Sona. I don't know why, but my heart would not stop telling me that he's my only chance," Rias replied with a sad smile after bringing her gaze back at her childhood friend.

"B-Big sis!" Mio interrupted. "You don't have to do this. I've seen his power before, and I don't even know if your pieces are even going to work on him!"

"Well, you won't know unless you try," Rias assured Mio.

Sona just sighed tiredly, but relented when she said, "If it's of any consolation, when I stood before him this morning, I actually shivered. There's something else about him, not vile per say, considering that he's part of the Infinity Clan, but still very dangerous. I felt as if I was standing in the presence of a Grim Reaper."

Rias and Maleficent widened their eyes at that. Rias could also feel something mysterious, yet powerful coming off of that man when she saw him this morning, but to her friend, who is quite the confident girl, to say that she actually felt threatened by a…monster…made her think that she was right about him.

"Thank you for the info, Sona. We owe you one," Rias spoke with an honest and grateful smile.

Sona smiled back at her friend and turned away to head to the door. She was about to leave, but said from her shoulder, "You're my friend Rias. And the same goes to you, Mio and Maleficent. And I too want to see you free and be able to make your own decisions. If you truly think that he is your answer, then I will go along with your plan, as crazy and foolish as it is."

With that, the Student Council President and her peerage left the room, leaving a large and pondering Occult Research Club still somewhat confused.

"Mio, keep your cover when you see him," Rias told her younger sister before looking at Koneko and asked, "Koneko, can you go and observe him for me?"

The petite girl in question nodded and left the room in search for her target, while Maria finally entered the room and let herself known. Mio felt really bad for what's about to happen next while Rias just sat there, looking at the folder as Maleficent looked at it as well as it contains some of the information of this special man, along with a picture of him, as she mumbled, "Are you perhaps my answer, Dale Dominus?"

It was then that Akeno touched Rias' shoulder as that said President looked at her friend and her discomforting look and asked, "Is there something wrong, Akeno?"

"Rias…I think I've found my sister….Akame," Akeno said, her breath slightly shaky making Rias speechless as Akeno rose her head. Rias had met Akame and Kurome once before, when she was a young girl and met Akeno for the first time. She had come across the three half-Fallen Angels and asked all three to join her peerage; Akeno had been the only one to agree, Kurome had followed after Akame and left with her oldest sister. No word had been heard from them either since. If the two girls had joined the Grigori, they were the Devil's sworn enemies.

"Akeno, I'm so sorry," Rias apologized as she rose from her desk and placed her hands on Akeno's shoulders. "It's been such a long time since you saw either of your sisters." Akeno lowered her gaze as Rias pulled her into a hug, Akeno returning the embrace as Rias soothed her. Rias, Mio and Maleficent were the only ones ever to see this side of Akeno, the only ones knowing how emotionally fragile their oldest friend was.

"You don't have to worry Rias, I'll stand with you, Mio and Maleficent," Akeno whispered softly as she pulled back from Rias' embrace. "If they're with the Grigori, they're just like **Baraqiel**, my enemy." Rias frowned slightly, she remembered how broken all three had been when she had first laid eyes on them, if it hadn't been for Akame protecting them with that strange cursed blade, she had no doubt that the Himejima clan would have eliminated the three half-Fallen Angels. But even back then, Akame being the oldest sibling had just been a young girl, holding a blade much too powerful for her to wield. Kurome and Akeno had watched their clan's members assault and try to kill them while Akame had retaliated before Rias, Mio and Maleficent arrived.

However, what neither of them did not know was that after the 3 Half-Fallen Angels split, a **Serial Killer** came and eliminated the rest of the Himejima Clan, believing that they were the only ones left.

"Take some time to think things through Akeno; you haven't seen your sisters in seven years," Rias stated. Akeno frowned but nodded, always able to take the helpful advice of her oldest friend. There was still so much she didn't know about the situation after all.

Rias frowned as she watched Akeno sit on the couch with a view of the window, drawing a knee up to her chest which she hugged resting her cheek on it. Rias didn't want Akeno to have to face off against her sisters, ever, but now, one of them is in this school. The Gremory House cherished family and Akeno and Koneko are in a difficult situation. While her closest sisters, **Kuroka** and Leone were Koneko's true family, as were Akame and Kurome to Akeno.

Akeno frowned feeling the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes at the thought of facing off against her older sister; she was the last person Akeno suspected that she would cross here, of all places. She had almost deluded herself into a false happiness, but now as reality was crashing around her, pain was erupting within her. Right now, as Rias contacted Koneko via magic circle, memories were flooding through Akeno's mind. Both happy and painful memories, one memory clung to her, it was how different Akame had been after their mother, **Shuri Himejima** had died. In their entire time travelling together across the country, not once did Akame smile after their mother's death.

(4 days later)

** At the Battle Grounds **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, we're just days away from the Aries Dragonar Festival! Just looking at all these dragons lining up in a field with each student attached to them really makes me feel right at home!

"Well, you certainly must be excited for the upcoming race today, New Teacher," said a new voice.

I looked behind me to see a normal male student with dark-green hair spiking up with two fringes on both sides of his side and deep purple colored eyes, and wearing the school uniform with boots.

"I'm **Yahiro Takigawa**. Pleased to meet you," the young boy introduced himself. However, I could tell that this boy is not normal, due to some….demonic presence hidden inside him, but I decided to play along, for now.

"I know what you're going through. I transferred here last year myself, although I'm not a breeder like many here," said Yahiro as many students began to prepare for the upcoming race.

"Is that so? I can tell that you're the type that stays out of trouble, but seriously. What is up with these guys, especially with the Perverted Trio? Their animosity towards me is so bloody abnormal," I noted.

"It's not just them, man. The rumor mill is spinning, and thanks to those bullies earlier, the whole male population is jealous of you."

"Because of Mio living with me?"

"That's right. Not just her, but Yuki, Rebecca, Seniors Rias, Akeno, Maleficent, Princesses Yurina, Remilia, Milly, and even Silvia are all Dragonars and Idols here, so there's a possibility that you'll be in the King's position after you triggers some 'flags' for all of them."

"Flags? What's this, a harem visual novel? And everyone here actually call them princesses, even though some of them actually are?" I asked incredulously.

In fact, Mio and her sister Rias are princesses due to them being in the Gremory clan of the Underworld, while Yurina and Milly are princesses from the Albion Kingdom. And Silvia certainly is one due to her being in the Lautreamont Knight Family, but after what I saw earlier, she acts anything but one.

"Surprisingly, the men are more jealous than the women."

"Have there been problems in the past that I should know of?"

"Well, now that I think about it. You should really keep an eye out on the Perverted Trio, especially with Issei Hyoudou over there," Yahiro replied when I saw Issei, who's actually borrowing Raymond's Pal for the upcoming race, which already raises…dare I say….a yellow flag. "They will do anything to peek at girls and their private parts and even try to jerk off when they have the chance. But they are on thin ice, because the Student Council President is now keeping an eye on them."

"Well, here's what's weird," I spoke as Issei finally lines up with Raymond's Pal, Brigid, to begin battle training shortly. "I've heard word that he has no Starbrand on him whatsoever, and yet, he can still ride that Dragon without any problems. How is that possible?"

"Maybe there's a possibility that something 'Draconic' is inside of him, and maybe that's what is substituting his Starbrand problem. And you know what they say, Dragons attract power."

And that raised another flag right there.

'With almost everyone having their eye on Mio, it'll be next to impossible for any enemy to nab her, especially when she's part of the Gremory Clan. Plus, we have additional guards and princesses here, so this is certainly a Gold Mine for the enemies to get their hands on. Not when I'm around.' "Heh. Should you really be associated with me, then?"

"Don't worry about it. You certainly are strong, and if the worst comes to pass, I'll abandon you to save my own skin."

"For someone like you, you're so _dependable_."

"It's amazing that you've already set a large number of flags within a very short period of time. However, you should know that a student should never have an intimate relationship with a teacher, now would we?" Yahiro asked with a grin, but unbeknownst to him, I had my sunglasses on, and just in time as my eyes turned red with slits in anger.

I just simply walked away from him and began to get the training underway.

"OK, everyone! Listen up!" I ordered as everyone went silent and gave me their full cooperation, including Issei. "We are now going to start our Dragonar battle training. These weaponless techniques form the basis of all Dragonar battle skills."

Right now, Issei, now in Raymond's Dragsuit, is borrowing Raymond's Pal, Brigid, to begin the training. Issei and his friends actually knew that Raymond was planning to skip the festival race this time.

Issei, with no Starbrand whatsoever, but still with something 'Draconic' residing within him, had always borrowed the pals of other students during practical examinations like this one.

"Good girl, Brigid," Issei said to the Dragon.

As the dragon roared softly at Issei, to my surprise, I warned the students, "Again, be very careful about touching a dragon other than your practice partner. You don't want to cause an accident."

Indeed to other students, riding other people's pals was high-tide suicide, but for Issei, for some reason, not only it was not dangerous, but it was something natural to him.

No matter how short-tempered the dragon was, somehow, it would obediently allow Issei to ride on its back. Whether it was a Strada, Asia, or Hydra, he could control it with ease.

There were no 2 questions in mind that I was definitely going to keep an eye on him.

"Ready? Mount up!" I ordered, as the students all went to their Dragons, while Issei went on Brigid.

The students were ready. Their Pals were ready.

I then gave the signal.

"Begin!"

And they're off! The Dragons were fighting one another in great time.

"Whoa! Seeing so many moving together is really something!" said Matsuda.

One of the many competing is Silvia Lautreamont, with her golden hair tied in a bun, with her Pal named **Lancelot**, a Strada Dragon.

"Go, Lancelot!" yelled Silvia as Lancelot unleashed a series of magical attacks. The Dragons used some of their magic to shield themselves from getting hit.

"That's the Ice Blue Princess for you!" said Raymond.

But then…

"Then try dodging this, Silvia!" a new, haughty voice yelled, forcing Silvia to order Lancelot to defend them from a powerful stream of fire.

The one who launched that attack to Silvia belongs to a 16-year-old girl that has garnet eyes, a slim body with a nice buxom figure and D-cup breasts, has pink hair in a braided odango style that goes down to her waist, and from the looks on her face, I can tell that she is a very competitive, and sadly arrogant, girl. She's **Remiliera Retiaheart**, the princess of the Retiaheart family, and the Dragon she's riding is a rare large fire-type Strada Dragon with white spikes on the top of its skin. She named this one **Vulcan**.

"And that's the Hot-Tempered Princess to you!" Raymond said with awe. "It's no surprise that these two are going to be fierce rivals with such power!"

"Well? How's Issei?" asked Motohama.

Issei, to my disbelief, is not doing bad. As he and Brigit went head-to-head with another student and Dragon, they attacked first, but Issei anticipated the move, and shielded himself at the right moment.

BAM!

It was then he and Brigit attacked the Dragon head-on!

'Man, this is actually fun!' thought Issei.

"Oh yeah, he's in the zone!" said Raymond, with Matsuda and Motohama cheering him on.

"Let's go, Brigid!" said Issei as Brigit went on the offensive once again.

'That's the way! A body slam, then a rear dodge, and finally straight for the jugular!'

Issei's plan worked perfectly as one of his opponents goes down.

"Yes!" Everything was going well until…

"Issei! Behind you!" warned Matsuda and Motohama.

He didn't notice that Lancelot was behind him at that moment, but one of my buddies certainly did.

Natsu Dragneel, who was quickly heading into the field to stop them!

"Natsu, NO!" I warned him, but it was too late as Natsu's feet was set ablaze, and I knew of what's about to happen next.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu yelled as he ignites his feet with flames and is able to produce more speed from the flames, and even made a powerful jump, which he did. And when he landed on the ground again….

BOOM!

….he created a shockwave, stopping the Dragons in time from hitting each other, but unfortunately, since he used some of his Dragon Slayer Magic, part of those flames managed to hit Lancelot's wing….

ROAR!

…and was obviously crying in pain.

"It's okay, Lancelot. Calm down!" said Silvia.

"I'm sorry, Brigid. I'm so sorry!" said Issei, trying to calm down Brigid, but it too cried in pain, because another flame managed to hit its body as well.

"Hang on! Stop right there!" I yelled as Raymond, Matsuda, Motohama and I went to Issei and Natsu. "What do you think you're doing, Natsu? I'm glad that you managed to stop both Dragons in time, but your flames could actually hurt them!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Natsu, realizing his mistake.

"You should be lucky that both dragons are okay," I warned them, after looking at both Dragons. "But don't let this happen again, all right? That includes you, Issei Hyoudou. You should be more wary of your surroundings."

"Yes, sir," Issei apologized.

However, the damage has been already done…for Silvia. If she was in a normal mood, she would've calmed down. Facing an opponent who admitted his mistakes, Silvia would always forgive them as it was said to be one of the knight's family precepts. But today…

"Sorry, Your Highness. It was my fau—"

SLAP!

…was not the case. Issei felt his cheek where Silvia slapped him.

"You need to take practice sessions seriously!" yelled Silvia. "All this horsing around on dragons is out of the question!"

"I-I wasn't horsing around," Issei told to Silvia.

"This only happened because you were riding someone else's dragon," said Silvia.

"Now hold on there," I interrupted, trying to help Issei. "He had his own reasons for that."

"Oh right," said Silvia. "You haven't been graced with a Pal yet, have you? That will be one boneheaded dragon, just like its master. Or maybe it **died** a few years ago."

That made Natsu cross. VERY cross! And this wasn't the first time. In fact, it was no wonder that Issei was not only a huge pervert, but was also the target of humiliation from everyone since he still did not have his Pal.

If the insults were directed towards him, Issei could shake them off with ease, and bear with it.

If it was towards his Pal however, he would not let it go that easily. Issei would fight back with all of his strength till the other party apologizes. Unfortunately, since he's a shameless pervert, it's no wonder why he's a Problem Child.

But this time…Natsu felt that HE was the one who was insulted, and I don't blame him. After all, I did manage to get out of his funk after the death of his **father**, so this may somewhat have a connection with him….

Killing intent washed over the field and the dragon's backed away in fear as did the humans while Lancelot covered his face as Silvia paled seeing Natsu's eyes glowed red with slits in the shadow of his salamander hair. He then said coldly and void of life kind of voice just like his father that made everyone feel the temperature drop as he said, "Is that some kind of joke for a b*tch like you?"

Everyone froze when they heard that as Silvia looked at him with wide eyes.

The ground slowly chipped away as the chips started to float up into the air as a reddish aura slowly surrounded him and his canines grew sharp. He then said, "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter?" asked Silvia after recomposing herself. "I said, that foolish man's Pal may already be dead."

Then suddenly…

FWOOSH!

One of my swords was at her neck in a millisecond, shocking everyone including her as the aura slowly seeped into the blade causing it glow as runes written in a strange language appeared on the blade. As the ground had small cracks forming she paled at me and saw not in front of her was myself, but in my place, a giant dragon the size on the kingdom that was black as the night sky with a purple hue in the form of a winged serpent.

"That is quite enough, Silvia Lautreamont," I began with my eyes closed as Silvia quickly backed off.

"Oh, look at this? The great Silvia Lautreamont afraid of her own teacher?" Remilia asked while trying not to giggle, before shutting herself up quickly as I glared at her.

"Then how's this? If this foolish man Issei can do better than me at the upcoming Aries Dragonar Festival, I'll take back what I said and apologize to boot," Silvia declared as an idea came to her mind.

"Issei, do it!" Motohama recommended.

"This is our chance to finally prove our worth!" Matsuda followed.

Issei smiled. "Sounds promising. I accept."

"It's high time someone put you in your place," said Silvia.

However, Silvia better be careful what she wishes for, because what she, Issei, and many other students don't know is that someone flying up high in the sky is watching their progress. And that someone… is a Fallen Angel.

"Hahaha. Well, the one who shall put HIM in his place is ME," laughed the Fallen Angel and flew away.

(Later that evening)

"That dumb*ss Issei better win, or else he'll have to answer my wrath, but knowing him, it's only a matter of time before his libido becomes the better of him…" I muttered with irritation while my maid Tohru was carrying 3 bags filled with groceries. I had to go shopping in one of the stores due to the fact that Sir Integra had apparently forgot, or not cared at all, for filling our food supplies, hence double my irritation.

"Well, let's look it this way," Tohru told me. "Humans like him are not as smart or powerful as us, but with those Starbrands, they could actually have the potential to make our race have a brighter future."

"Indeed," I agreed. "But still, I don't know….For him to have the ability to ride any Dragon without any type of Starbrand whatsoever. Hmm…there's a possibility that he could be wielding….a **Sacred Gear**, and if it is what I think it is…"

"Umm…E-Excuse me!..." a feminine voice said, interrupting my thoughts as Tohru and I looked to see a beautiful young woman with black midnight long hair that reaches down her lower back. She has haunting violet-colored eyes and was wearing a pink-buttoned blouse that showed a good amount of her seductive cleavage that almost showed her D-cup breasts, a black skirt that reaches just above her knees and was carrying a small portfolio-backpack on her hands, waving it around nervously.

Unfortunately, we were on to her immediately as Tohru telepathically said to me…

'She stinks of crow…'

'Yeah, that explains the seductiveness as well,' I agreed with her, knowing that Fallen Angels are masters of seduction, even more so than the Devils, but nowhere as nearly seductive as Succubi….don't tell Maria that….

"Yes. How can I help you?" I asked the girl normally.

The blackette female was wiggling her body around nervously while looking at the ground, breathing in heavily and then said, "U-Umm… I'm so sorry to bother you, b-but…are you p-perhaps…D-Dale Dominus?"

Tohru narrowed her eyes in suspicion while I raised my eyebrows and replied, "Yeah, that's me. Why?"

The girl gulped and answered, "Great!...u-umm…m-my name is **Yuuma Amano** and I…umm…"

She closed her eyes and in a sudden scream, she claimed, "I want to be your girlfriend!"

I just stood there frozen, completely baffled at the sudden claim. Tohru, on the other hand…

"WHAT?!" she asked as she was ready to tear Yuuma's face a new one. Seeing this, I quickly calmed her down and told Yuuma…

"Well unfortunately, we just met, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass."

As we both continued to walk back towards the mansion, Yuuma stood there frozen, completely shocked at the sudden refusal.

'W-Why you…' she thought enraged while making her way towards us and after stepping in front of me, she questioned angrily, but still a little nervous and hurt, "W-Why not?! A-am I not g-good enough for you?!"

Tohru growled in anger at seeing this girl's eyes tearing up, trying to guilt-trip me, but it's not going to work.

I just sighed tiredly and answered, "No, you are incredibly beautiful and hot, but you can't just walk towards someone and ask him to be your boyfriend. That's not how it works, sweetie. It might work with perverted and desperate wankers (like Issei), but with real men (like me), that just screams of crazy."

Yuuma looked completely flabbergasted at my answer, and even I could see that my refusal stroke her own self-confidence because for a split second, she threatened to break her fake character. However, she managed to control her damaged pride and quickly returned to her cute charade when she said with tears in her eyes, "B-But…I…c-can be a good g-girlfriend to you! Just g-give me a chance, p-pleeeeeeeeeease!"

She was even surprised with herself at how low she was going to go and make her hear me say Yes.

'Why am I acting like this?! I….I sh-should just kill him…b-but…I r-really want him to say yes…' she thought with frustration creeping over her.

It was then that Tohru finally decided to have her say. "Look here, you b*tch. He already said that he's not interested, so f*ck off already! The Aries Dragonar Festival is coming up tomorrow and we're not missing it for the world!"

With those rude words, Tohru grabbed me and we walked towards home, leaving a fuming blackette behind, who couldn't respond for the next 5 minutes.

"Y-You…you…h-handsome….piece of sh*t!" she screamed at the winds before she took off running towards the opposite direction, already thinking on how she was going to kill me and that Dragon Maid the next time we meet.

However, little did we know, or at least that's what Koneko thought, was that a petite white-haired girl was hidden on the trees beside the road where she listened to the whole thing. She didn't expect me to turn down a Fallen Angel, and so easily at that.

"Wow…he's cool…" she muttered before she took off towards her home, feeling really impressed, unaware that Akame was hiding in the bushes and also saw the whole thing.

** Somewhere at a Park **

(3rd-Person POV)

Akeno Himejima frowned slightly as she sat on a swing set in a park not far from the school and she hadn't gone any closer as she could feel the presence of a Fallen Angel within the premises and her familiar had picked up some information, which confirms her shock and suspicion.

The information that her familiar mentioned was someone she had not seen in a very long time; someone she dreaded meeting since that tragic day so long ago. If the Fallen Angel presence within the house was her... than Akeno truly didn't know what she was going to do. When Shuri Himejima, her mother had been murdered and she had run away, she hadn't been alone at that time.

Rias, Mio and Maleficent had found her and her two sisters, Akame and Kurome. Akame, being the oldest, wanted nothing to do with the Devil that had found them, while Kurome found her oldest sister and followed her while Akeno still held a deep hatred for what she was and her father, and she chose to become a Devil and she had never seen her sisters since. She had no idea what happened to either Akame or Kurome, and right now, they could very well be enemies with one another if Akame was the Fallen Angel within this school.

'I believe that Koneko may feel the same thing, too.' Akeno thought to herself as she rose to her feet before using magic to form a red summoning circle beneath her feet to return to the Occult Research Club Classroom.

But had she stayed a few minutes longer, she would've noticed a blue-haired girl wrapped in a ponytail, while holding a large sword, and in a kimono with a black cat on her shoulder, and said….

"My cousins….are somewhereth close….very close."

(Next Day)

** At Dragonar Academy **

(Dayo's POV)

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

And now, today's the day! The day that the **Aries (4****th**** month) Dragonar Festival** starts! It's held every Aries, and it is a springtime activity in the Academy. It was a clear, sunny day; a perfect condition for the race, and fireworks were heard everywhere. There were 10s of dragons lined up, along with the students from the Dragonar Academy.

By a rough estimate, there were about 50 people, and hundreds of people in the crowd.

Not only was I keeping a close eye on Mio and her friends, but also on Yuki as well. My guardians Akame and Natsu were among the crowd while Yurina and Milly got some V.I.P. seats. Meanwhile, the former Student Council President, Rebecca Randall, is at the center of the temporarily constructed stage.

"Good morning, students!" said Rebecca. The former Student Council President does not have a loud voice, but her words were full of confidence and had a penetrating power.

"The weather is quite lovely, but let's dispense with the pleasantries. The Aries Dragonar Festival is not just an ordinary race."

As Rebecca continued to talk, Issei borrowed Raymond's dragon, Brigid, again.

"I'm counting on you, Brigid," Issei said to Brigid as the dragon nods at him. And he better be, because Natsu and I are going to punish him if he fails miserably…

Rebecca continued, "The results of this traditional Ansullivan event not only becomes a public part of history, but also an opportunity to show our rival school, **Youkai Academy**, of what we're made of!

"Now, if you participate, you must aim for the center of the winner's podium. But perhaps winning isn't sufficient motivation in and of itself. So, I will present the winner with a ticket for an all-day date with me, Rebecca Randall."

Everyone in the area cheered at that announcement.

"I-Is she serious?!" asked Raymond. "Hey Issei! Give Brigid back! I'm in!"

"No way!" Issei protested. "This is an opportunity for me to finally feel some real oppai, and take my first step in becoming the **Harem King**!"

"Hmph. What a noisy crowd," said Yuki, covering her ears.

Did he just say that?! Now, I really feel sorry for Rebecca and Brigid as this idiot is a little too..honest…for my tastes. Issei should be lucky that no one else heard him because of the loud cheers, but then again, almost every male in this student body are just as stupid (and maybe perverted) as he is.

"Now, settle down!" yelled Rebecca, silencing the students immediately. "Now, a word from the competitors' representative, first year Senios student, Her Highness Princess Silvia Lautreamont."

Silvia made her onto the stage and observed the students all around the sports field. She then looked at the one person who's determined to beat her: Issei Hyoudou.

Ever since that day, Silvia had not withdrawn from her words. If the other party had been a boy, at that time, Issei would beat the crap out of him. However, he can't since it's a girl, even when he wanted to in this case, but he doesn't like hitting girls, and for good reason, especially this one: she's a Princess, and a possible candidate of becoming one of the next **Queens of Vanadis**.

Silvia then opened her mouth as her icy voice shook the atmosphere, reminding everyone of the past Winter…

"[One must do one's utmost, no matter the contest.] That is my family's motto. That's all."

As Silvia walked away, some comments were heard. As in not-so-pleasant comments.

"What was that? Ugh, creepy."

"She's getting carried away just because she's royalty."

"She should've been in that other school."

"Like brother, like sister."

"Oh yeah. I remember **Julius **the Dragonslayer."

Those last 2 comments caught my attention, and it certainly caught Yuki's attention as well.

"Wasn't he executed for breaking the biggest taboo?"

"Not so loud."

'What a rotten atmosphere,' I thought as I glared at the female students talking about Silvia. 'People are dredging up something from over a decade ago.'

I knew about the rumors of **Prince Julius Lautreamont**. The eldest son of the family, and the one who violated the biggest taboo, killing his own dragon. No one knew why, but before he could disclose his motive, he was publicly executed, gaining the attention not only to this school, but to Youkai Academy as well.

Why does Youkai Academy, a school known for monsters, know about this, you ask? Well, it's because Julius slayed his dragon in Youkai territory, which proved to be a Double Whammy as one of the Three Dark Lords, **Tenmei Mikogami**, caught Julius red-handed a few moments later and has been extradited back to Dragonar Academy. He should be lucky, because in Youkai territory (not in Kyoto, mind you), humans are forbidden to be in there, and anyone who enters it are usually killed on point, and eaten as the monsters' next meal.

'She has it rough too, huh?' I asked. It was then I began to feel sorry for Silvia, but when I looked at Yuki glaring at Silvia, I can tell that she doesn't feel sorry for her at all.

Then suddenly, a black-haired buxom girl came out of nowhere and handed me a pamphlet that said 'Ask and you shall receive', and just below a strange symbol was a rose encased in a circular shape with a strange smaller symbol in the middle, and all in crimson color.

'So this must be the family crest of Gremory,' I thought as I looked at the crowd to see Mio moving out of the crowd and into a hidden area and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. 'That means that the Fallen Angels are going to make their move today, and of course it had to be on the day of the race…'

And coincidentally, that same lady would go to Issei and give him a kiss for good luck, which of course like an idiot, he proudly accepted.

(7 minutes later)

The competition was about to begin. The order was determined by the training practices which were held earlier. Rebecca decided to do something different this year. The worst ones were placed in front, while the best were placed in the back.

Issei was out in front, while Silvia and Remilia were in the top two, so they were in the back. Although the Student Council had made an exception to the rule to allow him to use another student's pal to participate in the competition, just to make things fair, his starting position was in front on purpose.

Now, to be allowed to participate in the competition was a 1-in-10,000 chance. Furthermore, to race against Silvia, this was a perfect opportunity to execute their showdown.

The two princesses didn't look at each other as they were focused on the main objective: To win.

Rebecca was on the top of Cu Chalainn's head, standing in majestic fashion.

"On your mark!"

A suffocating silence enveloped as she lifted a magic carbine starting gun.

Only the sound of one's own heartbeat and the deep breathing of the dragons could be heard.

At the last moment, Issei had a feeling that he was being watched. In fact, he IS being watched…by two of the Three Great Ladies, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

'Show me what you got, Issei Hyoudou,' said Rias to herself as she now got info on Issei after Koneko told Rias that he has a possible Sacred Gear inside him.

It was the calm before the storm. Then, the gun let out an enormous bang!

And the dragons took off, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

"Go get 'em, Issei!" both Matsuda and Motohama yelled, cheering him on.

** Somewhere around the Mountains **

(3rd-Person POV)

What the racers and dragons don't know was that there was a mysterious group already trying to sabotage the race from the start.

Moments ago, they have finished placing a set of **explosives **that are powerful enough not only to kill a few dragons and people, but also to block the path of any Hydra and Asia dragons from continuing on any further in the race.

** Around the city district **

The townspeople were eagerly waiting for the competition to head their way.

"Here they come!" replied one of the boys.

The Stradas and Hydras flew high in the sky, while the Asias zoomed through town.

Meanwhile, Issei had to zoom past the other competitors before getting to Silvia, and on Brigid, an Asia dragon, he had to work a little extra hard.

"Man. Bringing up the rear was a bad way to start, even after starting from the front," said Issei. "Lancelot's already flown far ahead."

As the competition goes into a rocky tunnel, Issei could see Silvia, riding Lancelot, up ahead, with Remilia riding Vulcan not too far behind, but trouble is just around the corner.

Not only Issei could see Silvia and Remilia up ahead, but he could also see 3 girls all blocking Silvia's path.

"Those girls…"

Those were the girls who made harsh comments on Silvia earlier, and they were to stop Silvia by blocking her in the narrow alley and trying to slow down. This gave Remilia a chance to pass Silvia while giving the princess a haughty laugh and said,

"Look at this! Is the great Silvia Lautreamont having a little trouble? Ho ho ho!"

Issei went to Silvia.

"What's going on here?" asked Issei.

"Leave me alone," replied Silvia. "Blocking and team play aren't against the rules."

"Oh, really?" asked Issei, and passed Silvia and went to the three girls.

As Ash went to the far left side of the girls, he violently pushed them, courtesy of Brigid.

"What are you doing?!" asked one of the girls.

Issei had a plan. "Sorry! It's a borrowed dragon, so it's kinda hard to control," he replied.

The girls knew immediately who he was.

"Hey! That guy's Issei Hyoudou."

"The problem child and the ultimate pervert?"

Whether it was luck or not, Issei's name seemed to have profound effect on them.

"Get back! Get back!"

It wasn't long before the 3 girls drove their dragons to the right end of the wall…

CRASH!

…and lost it all.

"Well, that problem-child and perverted reputation came in handy, after all," said Issei.

Silvia took this opportunity and forged ahead.

"Don't expect me to thank you," said Silvia. "Especially when you're one of the most hated boys on the planet."

"I won't," replied Issei. "Let's go Brigid!"

Brigid roars as Issei moves out of the tunnel and prepares to take out the rest of the competition.

Or so they thought.

BOOM! x 15

A series of explosions were heard and the Asia dragons were forced to come to a halt when they saw that the path they were heading to is completely destroyed! And that's not all…

Issei's eyes widened when Brigid was forced to evade when they hit Fianna Forest as a light spear embedded at where they once stood. Everyone stopped and saw something shocking. They all looked up and saw 3 beings with two black wings on their backs and the one with a red mohawk said, "Looks like we found him, ladies."

Silvia eyed the trio and had Lancelot charge at them, but the short pudgy girl pulled out a dagger and managed to slice Lancelot's scale, making it howl in pain. The thin petite girl tackled Silvia off her dragon and Brigid jumped and Remilia caught Silvia and shouted, "Have Lancelot fall back! That dagger looks like a weapon that can slay Dragons, and a weapon like that could kill dragons in two shallow cuts like that or less. Everyone, run!"

Lancelot flew off as everyone else scattered as Brigid and Issei had entered the woods, still following the track and he said, "Brigid, get Silvia back to the academy and make sure Lancelot is there."

The Asia Dragon nodded and grabbed a surprised and shocked Silvia who asked, "What are you doing?!"

"I am going to lead them away. They said that they are after me for some reason, so don't mind me!" Issei answered as he quickly ran towards a different with the Fallen Angels hot on his tail.

(3 minutes later)

** At Fianna Forest **

Issei was running through **Fianna Forest**, which is bordered on the west by Rubina Lake, and is located northwest of the city of Ansullivan.

As he ran, Issei soon realized that he has lost the showdown and his goal to force Silvia to take back her words failed.

'So much for my match against the princess,' he thought. 'Yet, why don't I don't feel bad about losing?' "Maybe because I had fun back there, racing with her."

Yep, Issei's mood was rather carefree, surprisingly enough.

Then he remembers something in his dream.

**[Partner…]**

That word made Issei's heart skip a beat. Could this be the reason why the Fallen Angels are after him?

Now, for safety reasons, the Guards of Ansullivan would patrol the forest, but not in this area.

In tough situations, Issei can be a hard worker. He heightened his awareness and cautiously surveyed the surroundings. Little does he know that is that **tragedy** is just moments away….

Fianna Forest is known to be one of the largest forests within the borders of Lautreamont Knight Country. As Issei ran in the forest, so as to not trip over the tree roots that crawled over the earth like a web of intricate blood vessels, he constantly looked down at his feet.

Issei soon found of what appears to be an old ship. As Issei looks around the ship, he somehow felt that someone watching him is somewhere within this area.

"What is this?" asked Issei.

"It's a Zepharos airship," a new voice answered. "They used them in the last war."

The one who made that voice was on top of the airship. It was a tall, thin man. Though he was dressed like a magician, which wasn't out of the ordinary nowadays, Issei was shocked into silence.

The reason why is because the man was wearing a silver-colored mask on his face, which covered everything except his nose and mouth.

In addition to this, his gleaming silver hair was streaked through with strands of crimson hair, which brought to mind an image of silver silk slowly shedding blood, as well as the blood used to write cursed scripts.

In his right hand, he held a black object that emitted light, and it looks of what it appears to be a gun.

'Is that one of the Empire's mechanical weapons?' thought Issei.

Now, it's not like he didn't know about it.

On the other side of the steep mountain range, lacking the blessing of dragons, the Zepharos Empire had a highly developed civilization based on technology and machinery.

The weapon the masked man has is indeed a gun. A 'short machine gun' to be exact. It's a gun that combined the portability of a pistol and the rapid fire of a machine gun. Ash knew not to act rashly. He knew that the man could easily riddle him with so many bullets in him right now…

"Are you an Imperial soldier?!" Issei asked.

The masked man smiled a little bit.

"Is that what you think?" he asked as he jumped off the airship and confronts him.

Issei realized that he was in a precarious situation.

"Young man, how old are you?" asked the masked man. He had a Chevron Kingdom accent rather than an Empire accent. Aside from that, the way he spoke was highly refined. To be more precise, he was speaking so-called 'King's Chevrish.'

"Sixteen," answered Issei. "But what of it?"

Suddenly, the shrill sound of air came to Issei's ear. Thinking quickly, Issei dodged the surprise attack as a pitch-black serpent passed through Issei once was and destroyed it. In actuality, the pitch-black snake was actually a long whip, the preferred weapon of the Tantalos Tribe. Those who master this weapon are said to have an unpredictable attack. Even soldiers armed with swords, guns or cannons, aren't match. There is an exception though: **Vampire Ninjas**.

Issei could then see who made the attack. In front of the masked man was a young teenage girl who was sun-tanned, and was also wearing a mask. Her beautiful jet-black hair was fixed at the back of her head and, despite her petite stature, her eyes were filled with murderous intent.

"Get away from Master **Milgauss**!" said the girl.

"Seems the trio of Fallen Angels were useful after all. To lure you here was easier than we thought," said the masked man.

"This is nuts!" Issei said in disbelief.

"That's war for you!" the girl replied.

"But there's a ceasefire!"

"The Empire and the Kingdom are still fighting behind the scenes!"

Ah yes. The Chevron Kingdom (Body) and the Zepharos Empire (Gate Jaw) are just two of the many great powers of this continent of Arc Strada. They have been in a Cold War for over 50 years. Sandwiched between them was the Lautreamont Knight Country(Heart), the Chevron Kingdom's child country.

Now initially, the Knight Country was part of the Kingdom, therefore, the relationship between these two countries would, naturally, be much closer than any of their allies.

Currently, should armed personal from the Empire appear within boarders of Knight Country, this country could, and would, interpret this as a military operation of the Empire.

And this is without talking about the Re-Estize Empire and the Baharuth Empire, which is a whole other story in itself. And should they join in, then all hell will surely break loose.

Suddenly, Issei's senses tingled and he had to avoid three light spears that were aiming at his chest that hit the cliff. The three Fallen Angels stood beside the Empire agents and the male Fallen Angel said, "You both should leave, your powers are far too weak to handle his."

"Why is he so dangerous to you beings?" asked the masked man.

"He has a Sacred Gear that may contain the **Welsh Dragon**," said the petite female shocking both the mocha skinned ninja girl and the male with the mask.

"Worst of all, he's blessed by Amaterasu-o-mikami of the Shinto Faction," said the pudgy one.

"How can you tell?" asked the masked male.

"It is rumored that if both a Heavenly Dragon and a Shinto Goddess are both blessed into one person, dragons can bow to him and trust him, being so linked to him, and no dragon would ever dare defy him if he wished for them to kill," said the pudgy female.

"But if he lives, he may get in contact with either the Ouroboros Dragon or the Apocalyptic Dragon in the future, and when that happens, then the world will end," said the petite female.

"Master Milgauss, I'll stay here and watch them finish the job. You must warn the Empire about the threat," said the girl.

The masked man nodded and vanished.

Issei didn't know if he would survive this, but either way, if he lives or dies, he would try and hurt them for endangering his fellow students. The keyword is TRY as he could nothing but swerve and dodge the many light spears that were heading his way.

Within the chaos, the masked girl threw her whip to Issei and catches his legs.

Issei trips, and the masked girl lands on top of him. And as the girl was about to kill him with her mini-sword, Issei braced for the worst.

Somehow, Issei didn't feel the impact. He looked and see the girl being slammed into the ground by one of the Fallen Angels in a surprise twist.

The petite Fallen, who did the deed, said to the ninja girl, "Maybe I should end you. Your master would believe this dope killed you once he is dealt with."

Issei, not believing on what's happening right in front of him, decides to get up and protect the ninja girl, even though she was also trying to kill him.

"You want me? Fine! Come and get me, but don't put this girl into the mix!" Issei yelled, shocking the ninja girl.

Then suddenly, the ground below the girl began to collapse. Issei knew that the girl was about to fall. Thinking quickly, he grabs the girl's hand and switched places with her, meaning that HE was going to take the fall down the cliff: 10 stories, straight down!

The masked girl couldn't believe her eyes. Issei saved her from certain death. She was confused, but then…

"Jeez. If you can't kill him, then I will!"

The masked girl gasped as she saw a familiar person with black wings fly down towards Issei.

** Below the ravine **

As Issei was falling…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

…he then came to a sudden stop.

"Eh…?"

Issei was floating in the middle of the ravine; above the cliff and below the ground. However, what he doesn't know…

STAB!

"Guaaaaaaaaaaah!"

…was that he just got stabbed by what appears to be a Spear of Light, leaving a dragon egg-sized hole in his chest.

"If you want something wrong done right, you have to do it yourself," said a dark voice.

That voice belonged to a person floating above Issei. When Issei looked at the person, he could tell it was an Angel. But unfortunately, it wasn't an Angel Issei was thinking. In actuality, it was a Fallen Angel.

The Fallen Angel was none other than Raynare, who lead her mini-team of Fallen Angels in stopping the Dragon Race cold.

"Man, I don't know what that idiot was thinking, but you should be glad that I've done it for you," said Raynare.

Then Issei felt immense pain on his chest where the spear is at. He tried to reach it, but the spear suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but a huge hole in his chest. Then, blood began spewing out of the open wound.

"Either way, you were a threat to us, as well as the Dragon inside, so we decided to get rid of you and the Dragon early. And if you want to hold a grudge besides the Mother Dragon, then blame **God** who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

"G-God?" asked Issei before he began to lose consciousness. The wound he had was proven to be **fatal**, yet he didn't feel the pain any longer. Issei touched his stomach. He couldn't believe it. His hand was covered in **blood**.

"Now, please die for Master Milgauss," said Raynare as she snapped her fingers, and Issei once again began the free fall to his doom.

Above the cliff, the masked girl saw it all, and her eyes widened in disbelief. Soon, Raynare rose to the cliff and in front of the masked man now named **Milgauss**.

"I have successfully killed him, Master Milgauss," said the Fallen Angel with a slight blush on her face. The 3 other Fallen Angels all cheered at the news.

"Good, Raynare," said Milgauss. "The Empire will be pleased that the threat has been taken care of. Now let's go. You too, **Anya**."

"Yes, sir," said the masked girl, now named Anya.

As the six left, Issei was almost down to the ground and was losing blood fast! Then, he realized another harsh reality: He was going to die, and as a virgin on top of that.

"I-It can't be true…" said Issei in disbelief. "I wish…I could…"

His final thoughts remembered about a certain crimson-haired girl….

"I wish…I could touch her sweet oppai…just once…"

Then, Issei closed his eyes…for good.

As Issei was almost to the ground, the pamphlet from his pocket began to glow, and someone magically appeared on the ground.

The one who appeared was a very cross Dayo Kayode aka Dale Dominus, who surveyed the damage to Issei.

"Well, this may sound cold, but you had it coming, man," he said as he looked at Issei, who was now dead. And since he heard that Issei wanted to grope one of the Gremory's breasts, he sighed heavily and said…

"As expected from a pervert who lives and breathes breasts 24/7…"

Then suddenly, a large Gremory clan magic circle appeared, forcing Dayo to disappear, and not a moment too soon as out of the magic circle came Rias Gremory.

She was actually expecting Dayo, but not Issei. Granted, she disliked Issei for his major perverted tendencies, but no one like him should die like that.

Unless it's anyone from Nazarick, then it's perfectly fine.

"Well, you called me, huh?" Rias asked as she pulled out a chess piece. "Hopefully, the others will keep you in line, and Maou forbid if you and Maria work together…In any event, from this day forward, you will now live for my sake."

As Rias began to revive Issei as a Devil, she failed to realize that a couple of spies was watching the whole thing and was going to report back to their superior.

** Somewhere in Italy **

The weather here in Italy was truly wonderful this time of year.

For **Father Alexander Anderson**, he smiled as he watched a group of young children play with one another in the courtyard, and returned the cheerful waves they sent his way. Alexander Anderson has short, flattened gold hair, green eyes, brown/tanned skin, a defined squared jaw, and light facial hair. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. He wears round glasses, a large white cassock, which has purple trim, white pants, black boots, a white shirt, white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck. On his gloves, there are inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right-hand says "_Jesus Christ is in Heaven_". The left-hand says "_Speak with Dead_".

Yes, 'God' was truly smiling down upon him to have blessed him with such a wonderful life, while also giving him the means to do His holy work here on Earth. Frowning slightly when he saw the beginning of an argument between two of the orphanage's more rambunctious residents, the Paladin stepped forward to admonish them before any real fight could break out.

"Aye now, the two of you stop that," Alexander chided the two. "There should be no fighting between friends now, should there? How do you expect to be welcomed into the Lord's Home if you pick on one another?"

The young boys in question startled slightly when Alexander spoke up, but they quickly met his eyes and had the decency to look ashamed of their actions.

"We're sorry Father. It won't happen again," one of the boys, Marcus, replied apologetically.

The other boy, Eric, nodded in agreement.

Alexander's frown remained in place only for a bit longer before it was replaced with a kind smile and told them, "Very good. Now, be on your way."

Both boys smiled in return before dashing away to undoubtedly involve themselves to some kind of mischief. Chuckling under his breath, the tall blond man moved to continue with his walk, only to be stopped by one of his comrades who's standing directly in his path.

The one in question belonged to an elderly man with short white hair and mustache and is wearing a white church robe.

"To what do I owe this visit, **Father Renaldo**?" asked Alexander. "Has something happened?"

"I'm afraid so…" Renaldo responded. "There has been a series of bad news recently coming out of England. Most of it concerns multiple series of gruesome attacks at the hands of what we assume to be vampires."

Alexander smirked and crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "That's no real concern of ours though, now is it? If a vampire wants to run amok and slaughter a few dozen Protestants, then who are we to stop them? They're all nothing but heathens and monsters; I say let them kill one another until there's nothing left to taint God's good Earth."

Father Renaldo nodded in agreement, but the serious look on his face suggested that there was more to the matter than at first glance.

"I agree, but the fact remains that the number and consistency of these attacks are far too numerous to be some kind of random coincidence…and the Hellsing Organization has been doing an admittedly admirable job of keeping everything under wraps so far, but we both know that the only sure way to put an end to this menace is if we get involved ourselves."

Alexander widened his smirk at the mention of **Iscariot Organization**'s most hated rivals.

"The Hellsings are but mere kindergarteners comparing to the likes of us…the Catholics, the Vatican, and the Iscariots…we were fighting against the forces of darkness _centuries_ before that nest of heretics even existed. However, I'm getting off-topic. Surely if there's an issue in England, then the English can take care of it on their own."

Renaldo let out a heavy sigh and looked up to meet his friend's eyes directly and said, "That's not the only reason I wish for you to attend to this matter personally…we have received word that Hellsing has recently got in their possession of a fledgling vampire under Alucard's command."

When Alexander attempted to voice his thoughts, Renaldo held up a hand for him to remain silent.

"There's more I'm afraid…apart from the newest abomination, the Night Raid of the Revolutionary Army have also joined Hellsing's services, and one of them is Najenda Lucifer, a descendant of the original Lucifer, and the wielder of the Heavenly Dragon of Absorption, Vortex."

"What?! A Devil with a Heavenly Dragon?!" Alexander asked in disbelief. "And Lucifer, of all things?!"

"And there's worse to come," Renaldo continued. "A young girl by the name of **Asia Argento **is making her way to an abandoned church somewhere in Arc Strada, where the Fallen Angels and your former student, **Freed Sellzen**, are residing, and in a territory that's controlled by Gremory and Sitri."

Alexander's jaw fell open and his green eyes widened in utter disbelief. "A-Asia Argento?! The one who got excommunicated for healing a Devil in our area?!"

Renaldo nodded sadly.

The blond Paladin's surprised expression quickly morphed into utter fury, and his fists clenched so tightly that he could actually feel the bones in his hands beginning to crack. Asia Argento had been one of the most pure-hearted young women he had ever met. He even got to know about her Sacred Gear, **Twilight Healing**, that has the power to heal almost anything.

"Are you trying to tell me that there's a possibility that Protestant ***re might sink her claws into young Asia? Or worse, those Fallen s***s or those Devil b****es may get their dirty wings on her?! That is something I simply cannot allow…"

Seemingly pleased with Alexander's change in mood, Renaldo reached into his robes and withdrew a mission document.

"In that case, my friend, it appears as though you're in luck," Renaldo explained. "Our intelligence suggests that several Hellsing operatives, including the Night Raid team, have been recently dispatched to deal with a rogue vampire in a little town called Badrick, located in Northern Ireland."

"The nerve of them…" Alexander snarled spitefully. "Sneaking around where they are unwanted, like they belong there. These fools are as shameless and presumptuous as those damn Devils and Fallen Angels!"

"Fear not Anderson, for we shall remind all of them of their place in this world. They tread on Catholic lands, and as such, this vampire is ours to destroy, and what's even better is that he can take those Fallen Angels and Devils with him," Renaldo said as he began walking past the enraged Paladin, but nonetheless continued to speak clearly. "That is why the Iscariot Organization wants you to deal with this situation before they do, and then as a bonus, we'll head over to Arc Strada to find Asia and have her on our side before she gets caught into the hands of our other enemies for their own selfish purposes. Do you think that will be a problem?"

Alexander's smirk returned full-force, only this time, it was positively feral. "Of course not, but what if I should run into that Night Raid team?"

Renaldo returned his smile and turned once more to face him before saying, "Just remember old friend, we are part of God's divine instrument on Earth…we don't retreat when we are challenged by heretics. I only ask that if you encounter the Argento girl, you try your best to bring her back with you so that we may save her soul before it's too late."

Alexander than finished the conversation by praying, "If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let him be cursed at His Coming; May God save you from your fate. Amen."

* * *

To Be Continued….

**ED Song: All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey**

* * *

_On the next episode…._

_After Issei's death and revival, it was Dayo's turn to be attacked by Raynare, but the outcome was going to be very much different, along with a few surprises._

_Then Dayo, along with his Dragon Maid Tohru, visits the Occult Research Club and sees them and the Student Council for the first time, and is quite displeased with Mio after he finds out that not only she's part of the Gremory Clan as she has a Peerage of her own, but even agreed with her sisters to have him executed, but they all felt very shameful for their actions._

_And later, back in Nazarick, Dayo and Eucliwood use the Mirror of Remote Viewing to see a village nearby the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom getting attacked by knights. At first to Dayo, it was none of his concern, but after he sees Sebas's face, it reminds him of Touch Me, who had saved his friend Momonga from being killed, and the ideals which he holds. That makes him decide to save the village as a way to repay Momonga's debt to Touch Me._

_After Dayo saves the village, he gets a request from Yuki to meet somewhere in a restaurant, and warns him to not get involved with Mio or the Devil race as a whole, as well as Silvia Lautreamont as she holds a grudge against her._

_Many surprises have been happening here, there and everywhere! And you know that there's going to be a lot more in store, and where can you find them? Right here on the next episode of The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_

* * *

And with that, we're finished as this is the last chapter for 2019, and boy, what a ride it's been!

First of all, I have to get this out of my system before I do anything else: PRESIDENT TRUMP HAS BEEN IMPEACHED! And it's about damn time, too! He has been abusing power like Adolf Hitler and Vladmir Putin combined, so it serves him right! Cannot wait for him to get kicked out in 2020!

Now, some references to those who may not know these characters…

* * *

REFERENCES:

Lucifer, Leviathan, Mammon, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor – The Seven Mortal Sins (2017 version)

Michael, Uriel, Metatron, Sariel, Raphael, Sandalphon – The Seven Heavenly Virtues (2018 version)

(Gabriel is from Highschool DxD; the child version is from The Seven Heavenly Virtues)

Asptia Dragio, Maleficent Gremory, Sarah, Bisha, El Deta, Evia – OCs created by Gojira126

Milfina Sol Eleanord, Yurifina Sol Eleanord, Remiliera Retiaheart – Unionism Quartet (made by Clip Craft)

Task Force Omega – Omamori Trinity DxD

Goddess Ilias - Monster Girl Quest

Bisha - Based on Aircraft Carrier Oni from Kantai Collection

Sarah - Based on Alice from Monster Girl Quest

Evia - Based on Oct from Monster Musume

Rebecca Lee/Levy - Black Lagoon

* * *

And of course, a special shout-out to SoulEmbrace2010, Starlight's Poet, TheBlackRyuubi and AlucardsBro for inspiration.

As this is the last chapter of 2019 AND of the decade, I want to personally say that I'm almost on the verge of a MASTER'S DEGREE! I have ONE MORE SEMESTER to go! So, expect much slower updates because this is of the utmost importance to get this done! With this, along with my upcoming certification tests, this is going to be intense! I will be updating whenever I have free time, but I doubt it.

As such, I want to say this right now before Winter hits (to me, it already has begun): Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year 2020! May all the negativity for this year and this decade stay behind and open a new chapter in your lives as we begin a new decade and a new year.

With all of that said, for the final time in 2019, and in the 2010s decade, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	4. Devils & Carne Village

Hello everyone! This is dad90, ready to give you another episode of _The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_ Now, first and foremost of all, about the pandemic Corona Virus; it has been mind-blowing throughout the past couple of weeks to a point where the Bull Market back in New York City has come to an end of its 11-year run. Lots of schools and businesses around the world closing, and I fear that it may be as bad as the Spanish Flu back in the 1910s-1920s!

However, I'm not here to talk about the virus. You are here for the story, right? Of course, you are. However, before we proceed any further, I actually got an interesting message from one of my followers. He says and I quote:

"Overlord is an awesome light novel, but you know what bad about it is?

It lacks hero in it!

The entire story of Overlord is only how about an OP army crushes weak insects that call "enemy".

There is no thrill in it.

Also, about Issei.

He fixes everyone's problem, right?

But no one gave him help in return(except Asia, Akeno, & Koneko in vol.10 once)."

Yeah, and that was only ONE time. It was times like this that I always had a feeling that the author of Highschool DxD REALLY want Issei to be used and taken for granted.

So, to answer your question, don't you worry. My OC IS the son of the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh and the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis, after all. Not to mention that Testament of Sister New Devil is involved here, so there's definitely going to be an interesting story about the Hero Clan….

AND the Hero Faction….

AND a prophecy about the True Longinus.

And as for Issei…well, I'm going to keep that a secret.

And as right now, I'm also watching "That Time, I Got Reincarnated As A Slime", and boy, this and Overlord are EPIC! So, as for being the "Hero", I'm thinking that one of my OC's empires will be a safe haven for all monsters to be there. So Nazarick represents "Dark", and one of my other places represents "Light", while the 3rd will represent a save haven for Dragons. After all, this is also about saving the Dragon Race.

Right then! I've said enough. Let's get the third episode underway!

* * *

** At the Hellsing Manor **

(3rd-Person POV)

When it comes to Integra Hellsing, she's a calm, cool and collected type of person as she handles most situations that would induce terror and fear in the average person with a controlled ease. In most cases, even genuine surprise and happiness, her reactions to stimuli are subdued.

So imagine her with a bit of a surprise look on her face when she sees numerous reports around the world when multiple **demons** are spawning out of nowhere and are ferociously attacking humans and other races from all sides.

It has been a long time since those monsters have attacked the human world, and boy, did they have a story behind it.

"In the beginning, there were 3 realms.

Heaven, where the Biblical God and all of his angels resided as they represent Light, Order and Purity in the universe.

Earth, where Humans and Youkai existed side by side at the time.

And finally, the Underworld, or as many would call it, Hell. It is here that the Devils, who were the opposite of Angels, and represented Darkness, Chaos and Sin, reigned supreme over their realm. Amongst the Devils were 7 who were the strongest of them all: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Mammon, and Satan. These Devils were known as the **Seven Great Satans**, or as humans call as the **Seven Deadly Sins**, alongside the **72 Pillars**, powerful devil clans who made up the noble hierarchy, ruled over the Underworld and all who existed in it.

These 3 realms existed independently of one another while the Dragons were all doing their own thing as they and many other monsters existed in their own realm.

However, one single event started a chain reaction that changed everything.

Hundreds of millennia ago, God's most powerful angel, **Mundus**, became corrupted by his own power and challenged God for control over Heaven. A brutal battle ensued that shook the very foundation of existence until God finally subdued Mundus. Seeing his most powerful angel completely corrupted and fear of another uprising, God casted Mundus into the deepest part of the Underworld, known as the **Abyss**, a subterranean world completely devoid of light and the resting place of beings so ancient and evil that even the Devils feared them and their insatiable hunger for souls. They known as the **Demons**.

Therefore, God imprisoned Mundus in the Abyss and bound him in a seal that would keep him imprisoned as long as God existed. And for a time, everything was peaceful again.

But Mundus' evil influence was far greater than God could imagine.

The angels who were exposed to Mundus' presence were affected by his evil and slowly corrupted themselves, becoming what would later be known as Fallen Angels. God saw his children's fall from grace and felt that he had no choice but to exile them from Heaven, less all of his angels become corrupted. But because he cared about them and saw the potential for them to be redeemed, he didn't imprison them in the Abyss and instead simply casted them out of Heaven.

With nowhere to turn, the Fallen traveled to the Underworld where they took up residence in one of the less populated regions of the realm. The Devils, however, didn't take this intrusion well and soon, conflicts began to spring up between the Devils and the Fallen. These conflicts became skirmishes, then skirmishes became battles, and then at last, an all-out war broke out between the two sides. This war would eventually spill over onto the Earth, where humans started getting caught up in the war. God saw this and realized that he had made a mistake when he allowed the Fallen to move freely and now that the Devils and the Fallen were influencing humanity, he was forced to take action. With regret, he ordered his angels to destroy both the Fallen and the Devils to prevent humanity from being led astray from his teachings. It was here that the **Great War** began in earnest and would continue for thousands of years, and sadly, it was also here that other races were involved, including Dragons. And then, two millennia ago, something happened that no one could've foreseen.

God and the Great Satans died.

With Heaven and the Underworld leaderless and the 3 Factions' numbers depleted from the ongoing war, the Angels, Devils and Fallen all withdrew to their respective homes to try to salvage what they could of their societies.

The Great War had ended….but the nightmare had just begun.

While the war was waging up above, deep inside the Abyss, Mundus was gathering strength. Using his corrupted angelic powers, the Original Fallen Angel took control of the demon hordes that dwelled within the subterranean world and became the lord of all demons. When God died, the seal that bound Mundus to the Abyss weakened, giving the demon lord the chance he had been waiting for. With the demon hordes at his command, Mundus shattered the seal holding him and the demons at bay and invaded the Underworld. The Devils and Fallen Angels were completely caught off-guard and didn't have the strength to repel the hordes and were forced to abandon the Underworld and take refuge on Earth. With the whole Underworld under his control, Mundus turned his attention to Earth. No longer was his ambition to control only Heaven; Mundus would rule all of existence with his power. And so, the war between the human world and the demons began. Though they fought bravely, the humans and youkai stood little chance against the might of the demons and with the 3 Factions already exhausted of their strength, the **Ten Gods** included, all hope seemed loss.

Until another unlikely thing happened as a hero and a devil rose up to challenge the demons.

They were none other than Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes…

…and the Legendary Dark Knight, **Sparda**.

Together, these 2 beings single-handedly battled against Mundus and his demons and was able to push the horde back into the Underworld. The 3 Factions, having witness to this amazing feat, entered into a temporary truce and mustered their remaining forces to aid Sparda and Gilgamesh in pushing the demons and Mundus back into the Abyss, where Sparda used his own power to seal the breach.

The nightmare was finally over.

With the demons sealed once again, the beings of Heaven, Earth and the Underworld were finally able to begin rebuilding their civilizations. The angels returned to Heaven while the Devils and Fallen reclaimed the Underworld. However, it was now split into 2 as Demons also reside there in their own territory. Within the Devil Faction, new leaders were being appointed and Sparda was offered the chance to become the supreme leader of the devils. To everyone's shock, Sparda passed the position to Hades' adopted daughter, Eucliwood Hellscythe, and he himself selected the co-leaders to replace the Old Satans who 'died' during the Great War. With this done, Sparda traveled to Earth and quietly vanished into history.

As for Gilgamesh…his legacy would later form into the Hero Clan which still exists today, while Heaven's current leader, Goddess Ilias, does her very best to keep God's system under control."

The 3 Factions would sing tales of their deeds for hundreds of years to come, and now, Sir Hellsing is becoming very suspicious from today's reports that Mundus' seal maybe weakening again.

And this could very well happen, thanks to a black book that she found earlier this week as there was a section that regarded some information about the 'Prophecy of the End Days.'

_**The Prophecy of the End Days**_

_Compiled by the Ten Gods, this prophecy spoke of the last battle between the Factions and the Demons. And from that last battle, a warning was heard that a powerful monster known as '666' will be released, and the world will come to an end._

_And at the End of Days, __**Wisdom **__shall be lost_

_As __**Justice **__falls upon the world of men_

_**Valor**__ shall turn to Wrath_

_And all __**Hope**__ will be swallowed by __**Despair**_

_**Death**__, at last, shall spread its wings over all_

_As __**Fate **__lies shattered forever!_

Sir Hellsing could only sigh as she smokes another cigarette, knowing full and well that Alucard and Night Raid will soon be having their work cut out for them, and she certainly knows that Dayo and his gang will be involved in this as well, but Alucard….

…he certainly wouldn't mind, because that'll make his….**walk**….much more 'enjoyable'…

'That battle-maniac fool…' she sighed wistfully. 'But then again, Dayo does also wield…the **Darkness**…but at least he's controlling his sanity…unlike the rest of his family, the Infinity Clan…'

* * *

**The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!**

**OP Song: Contagious by the Isley Brothers**

**Episode 3: The Devils & A Battle at Carne Village**

* * *

** At a Field **

A group of men riding on horses were heading towards a village at breakneck speed.

The one leading the pack belongs to a muscular man of around thirty years old and he has southern blood in his veins. He appeared to have a sunbathed dark face with noticeable wrinkles, short, trimmed, black hair and black eyes that are as sharp as a sword. This man is known as **Gazef Stronoff** as he was getting ready for another big battle after taking care of a group of demons that appeared out of nowhere outside the Re-Estize Kingdom.

His Vice-Captain quickly caught up to him and called, "Head Warrior Gazef."

Gazef just looked him before looking back and snarled, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy, and from looking what's up ahead, he knows it. There was smoke bellowing up in the air, knowing that the enemy is already on the attack. Gazef and his warriors knew that they had to hurry, because they don't know how many casualties there are, or how strong the enemy is.

** At the Destroyed Village **

By the time they got there, the village was already destroyed and the enemy is already long gone. Many houses were burnt down to its foundation. The smell of blood and burnt smoke filled the air. Thankfully, there are some survivors. Gazef's team quickly gathered the survivors while they're looking for some evidence.

As he surveys the damage, Gazef ordered, "Vice-Chief. Take a few men and guide the survivors back to E-Rantel."

"Head Warrior."

"What?"

"The King's orders were to investigate the group that had been attacking villages near both the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Lautreamont Knight Country and eliminate them."

"That's right."

"However, even if the enemy is truly either the **Baharuth Knights** or the Zepharos Empire, only 50 soldiers were dispatched for this mission."

"It is a mission of utmost secrecy."

"The nobles are behind this, aren't they?"

As Gazef looked at his second-in-command, the Vice-Captain continued, "Even among the King's inner circle, many believe that if his most trusted chief warrior were to fail, they would have firepower against the King. And who knows what they might do if they head into Lautreamont Knight Country next. So shallow…"

"That's enough," Gazef stopped him.

"You realize it as well, Head Warrior!" the Vice-Captain warned him. "This is definitely a trap! Instead of splitting our forces here, we should all head back to E-Rantel at once. Even if we have to sacrifice a few villages here and there, the loss of the most powerful swordsman in the country would be far more grave!"

Gazef looked at the damaged town one more time, along with his men carrying out more survivors and considered his options.

A few moments later, he gave out his thoughts.

"I am of common birth. Living in a village is living next to death, so it's not uncommon for us to be attacked by monsters."

"That's right," the Vice-Captain agreed.

"Then haven't you ever hoped that the powerful nobles or adventurers or even the Dragonars would save us?"

The Vice-Captain answered, "Saying I never hoped would be a lie, but no one ever appeared."

Gazef looked back at him and declared, "Then let us be the ones to appear before them. Let us show those people who know the dangers, but put their lives on the line. Let us show them the strong which protect the weak!"

** At A Park **

(Dayo's POV)

"Well, this sucks," I moaned as the race had to be postponed and not too long ago, Issei was reincarnated by Rias Gremory as a Devil. Let's hope that he'll be useful to her, but I'm not holding high hopes for him.

And I do feel sorry for the dragon that's going to be his host, but I have a feeling that I need to save him sometime in the future…

However, my thoughts were quickly interrupted when I felt a hostile presence from up above. Not to mention that I was the only one here in the park. Which means one thing…

'It's about time that they made their move…' I thought as I calmly tilted my head to the side to avoid a fast projectile sent my way behind my back as that said projectile clashed on the floor before it exploded in front of me. It was definitely a light spear, which means that a Fallen Angel was trying to attack me.

"W-What?! H-How did you… d-dodge that?!" a feminine voice asked, obviously stunned to see me dodge her attack so calmly and easily.

I turned around slowly and saw a familiar black-haired girl that was wearing a black dress-like top with red trimmings, a short black skirt that reached just above her legs, loose enough to allow movement and black leather boots that reached her knees.

I would've definitely praise the girl for her beautiful look, if she wasn't flying right now with two crow-like wings on her back, looking at me in shock.

"Don't I know you?" I asked as I squinted my eyes as if I'm trying to remember her.

'T-This….f*cking…a-a**hole!... Why d-do I like h-him so much!?...' the Fallen Angel thought while gritting her teeth harshly. She had no idea why someone who's very easy-going with a cocky attitude such as myself was attracting her so much. She would definitely jump at the chance of having fun with me if I wasn't so dangerous for her master's plan. "I'll make you remember me, you prick!" she screamed while conjuring another light spear on her hand, and soon after, she glided straight at me with the intention of cutting me in half.

As if that's going to happen. As soon as the blackette was within arm's reach, I swiftly sidestepped her trajectory and jumped some steps away of the fuming girl, but not without the pamphlet that the girl from before handed to me slipped out of my pocket and getting sliced off by the spear.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! You're that crazy girl that I rejected 4 days ago," I said as I scratched my chin before asking, "What was your name again?"

The girl in question was fuming while sending a murderous glance towards me, "It's Yuuma Amano, you f*cking a**hole!"

As she tried to attack me again, I just stood there, giving her the perfect opportunity to strike.

…or so she thought as I disappeared from her view, confusing Yuuma greatly.

"What the…?!" she said before being kicked on the butt and crashed against the ground violently.

She grunted and was about to get up, but a foot then suddenly smashed her head on the concrete and kept her from standing up, with my voice saying from above her, "Now, now Yuuma. I know I rejected you and I know that I'm an a**hole sometimes, but I hardly believe that warrants my death, don't you think?"

Yuuma gritted her teeth and tried to get up, but was amazed and frightened to see that she couldn't move an inch.

"You're far too beautiful to behave like a crazy b*tch with rejection issues," I then said with an amused tone.

Yuuma just gritted her teeth harsher but asked with a little bit of fear slipping into her voice, "J-Just…w-what the hell…a-are you?!"

I just chuckled darkly and Yuuma could feel that I was taking on a kneeling position, replacing my foot with my hand which applied equal force into it as I answered, "I'm someone you shouldn't have ticked off. In fact, I never cared for whatever **Kokabiel** wanted to do here, but if its about my race, or someone that I care about, that it's personal. And you about to be in that personal zone as well…"

Yuuma widened her eyes as she never expected me to know so much about them.

"If this has got something to do with **Azazel** by any chance, I can tell you right now that it's not going to work," I continued, shocking Yuuma even more. "Now then, what to do with you?"

"_**Kill her**_…" came the voice of my 'brother', Dark Dayo, who made that suggestion with ease, not caring for anyone's life other than mine.

'As much as I want to, I don't see the point of killing her…she's nothing more than a puppet….probably trying to impress her superiors, including Azazel…' I told him while looking at the trembling girl, who was still struggling with my iron grip.

"_**Then use that technique to put her into an illusion**_," Dark Dayo suggested.

I raised my eyebrow on that. I haven't used…THAT technique for some time now, but it did seem like a good opportunity to see how long this will last, so grabbing the girl harshly by the hair, I brought her up and stood up while placing her in a kneeling position and said, "You're going to be my test subject. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt, but you'll survive, I promise you that."

Yuuma just looked at me in complete fear. Right now, she would rather die than to be a test subject for whatever I had in mind, but as hard as she tried to get out of my grip, she just couldn't. I was too strong for her.

"P-Please…." she just pleaded weakly and she could see the genuine remorse in my eyes as we looked at each other for a few minutes, but for her, it seemed like an eternity.

But then suddenly, she saw something in my right eye as I opened up my patch as they both turned into something she had thought that was extinct; eyes that she read had brought so much fear to all those who faced them; eyes that caused every single mythology in existence to shiver in fright; eyes that could only belong to a….

I closed my patch holding my right eye as the girl had lost consciousness, shaking my head a little to get rid of the pain of using that eye after such a long time. After I finally relaxed myself, I carried the girl bridal-style and headed towards Fianna Forest as I found a nice spot and placed the girl below a tree, letting her body rest against its trunk. I then channeled some of my energy in her and her crow wings retracted back and while caressing her cheek, I whispered, "I'm really sorry about this, but as compensation, I'm going to make sure you survive whatever's ahead, even if you have to swear yourself to me. I'm sure that Azazel will understand…"

And with that, I stood up and looked at the sleeping girl one more time before disappearing from sight, as if I was nothing but a ghost in the park. That said park was then left in complete silence, already being late and no-passers by on sight, only the unconscious black-haired girl resting on the tree remained.

That is until a couple of spies came and studied the girl thoroughly…

** At the Occult Research Club; Dragonar Academy **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Umm…B-Buchou…did it work?" Yumi asked warily as she and the other occupants in the room were a little worried for the distressed gaze on their club president and master's gorgeous face.

"I-I…think…it d-didn't…" Rias replied with an almost hollow voice. She couldn't believe that Dayo that didn't summon her, unlike Issei. She knew that she was going to attack him after attacking Issei, and she knew that the attack had already taken place because of her familiar not being able to enter the park. Her plan was to let him and Issei die, and then revive them as Pawns, which what happened to Issei, who took all 8 of her pawns. She then decided to revive Dayo as her second Rook based on what happened the other day with the school bully, and based on the events between him and her sister Mio after their infiltration in Dayo's residence.

It was a cruel plan indeed, but in this case, she was getting desperate.

"R-Rias…are y-you alright?" Akeno then asked warily while placing her head on the red-headed female's shoulder. She was as surprised as her master to see that the second part of their plan had failed and just like Rias, she was scared of what they might have just done.

And Mio and Maleficent have no idea of what just happened as they were out surveilling their territory tonight.

Rias clasped her hands over her mouth and with a frightened gaze, she then said, "O-Oh Satan…I…I j-just let o-one of the most powerful h-heirs in the world…die….What would Mio say to me now?"

She then started to hyperventilate while whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Akeno immediately tended to her master by rubbing the Gremory's back in a soothing manner. Yumi was just looking at the ground with a sorrowful look and Koneko seem as emotionless as ever, although, if one were to look at her eyes in that moment, the regret was clear as day.

It was after some seconds that Sona Sitri, the President of the Student Council, spoke to try and calm down her distressed red-headed friend.

"Rias, there's no point in losing it right now," she told her friend. "There's no way you could've known that he wouldn't summon you. At least you got Issei."

Rias snapped back at the black-haired heiress and shouted with distress, "I-It doesn't matter, Sona! I…I le-let him die….a-all for my own selfishness…"

Even Rebecca Randall sighed tiredly as she too had a sympathetic look in her eyes. Both she and Sona could see that Dayo's death was waging on Rias heavily, and they couldn't imagine on Mio and Maleficent's reactions when they came back. They couldn't blame her as the plan was very risky for this very same reason.

"I'll inform the school of his death and they will let his family know. Let's just hope that retaliation won't come," Sona said before she nodded at Tsubaki and Rebecca as they all left the room.

The ORC members were left there in shock, not really knowing what to do after this, with Rias feeling like she had just made the worst decision of her life.

In fact, they better hope that Yuki Nonaka hears none of this, because if there was anyone who was going to kill these Devils without missing a beat, she would be it, especially since she's part of the Hero Clan.

** Next Day; At Dragonar Academy / Class 1-D **

As expected, Yuki Nonaka DID hear word about the incident, and if there's any one word that's describing her right now, it would be this…

Furious.

She was VERY cross when she heard about it, and believe it or not, Silvia Lautreamont felt colder and crosser than ever.

But they both knew that it had something to do with the Devils and/or the Fallen Angels, or worse, the Demons.

And speaking of Demons…for some reason, Yahiro had a much more cheerful look on his face….

SLAM!

…before turning it into a façade grin as he and the others saw Dayo enter the classroom with a confused look on his face.

When both Yuki and Silvia saw him, they felt so relieved that a huge weight was being lifted off of their shoulders, although Silvia didn't show it.

Dayo in particular was a little bit confused, because last night, he received a call from Amaterasu of the Shinto Faction, who was screaming her head off as she asked him if he was dead. He actually had to go to Takama-ga-hara to present himself to her to calm her down. Apparently, he received a call from Sir Integra as well, telling him that he was believed to be dead. Dayo told her of his fight with the fallen angel and went to sleep.

"What's with the looks now?" he asked all of a sudden.

It was then that a beautiful blonde-haired teacher who wasn't supposed to be here answered his question while looking at him as if her hopes had returned all of a sudden. "M-Mr Dominus! We….w-we all thought you….w-were dead…

Dayo just raised an eyebrow before Yuki further explained to him, "President Sona….she said that you had died during an attack near E-Rantel…but thank goodness you're alive…"

And at that, the other female classmates, except for Akame and Silvia, all started praying and crying as if their lost love had returned, making him sigh tiredly…again.

Then suddenly, the door burst open and soon after, a black-haired beauty that Akame knows all too well ran inside while looking around the classroom desperately. Akame had her suspicions confirmed when the black-haired beauty known as Akeno avoided looking at her on purpose. She then set her eyes on the confused Dominus and after grabbing his wrist, she said to the teacher, "Mrs. Deulofeu, I-I'm sorry for doing this as this was supposed to be his classroom, but I must take Mr. Dominus to the Student Council immediately in order to clear everything out."

And with that, she took Dayo out of the room in haste.

"B-But…I…" the blonde teacher just whispered sadly, alongside the other female students, at seeing Dayo being taken away so abruptly.

…which made Yuki glare at where the two once stood in anger.

As for Akame….

"So…she's here…" she said to herself as she was emotionless on the outside, but on the inside, she was relieved that her younger sister is one piece.

** Outside **

(Dayo's POV)

"Hey, hey! Where are you taking me?!" I asked while being dragged around the school by the frantic half-fallen angel, half-devil girl. I knew who she was. She's Akeno Himejima, Akame's younger sister, and the Occult Research Club's Vice President, and I have a pretty good idea on what's going to happen, but I decided to play along.

Akeno turned to look at me and with a seductive smile that she sent my way and replied, "Don't worry handsome. We're almost there!"

** At the Main Building **

Akeno then slowed down and while still holding my wrist, she led me towards a door that had a plaque on it with the words 'Student Council Committee' written in it. We walked inside and finally, Akeno released me before she went to stand beside the crimson-haired girl that I knew her as the Gremory heiress, who for some reason, seemed elated and relieved to see me.

The same can be said for Mio, who was standing next to her, and to my surprise, there was a _third_ Gremory member next to them as well. Even more surprisingly, Maria was here as well.

I just crossed my arms in front of my chest and started to look at the other people present in the room, and I knew all of them. Beside Rias, Mio, and the third Gremory girl, Maleficent Gremory, stood Akeno, one of the school's 'princesses', Yumi Kiba, who looked at me with a gentle smile, and the school's 'mascot', and looked like she belonged to Middle School, not High School, Koneko Toujou.

However, they were not the only ones here. The entire Student Council was in this room as well, with Sona Shitori as the Student Council President, who was on the desk at the far side of my position, although I knew that her last name was fake. Next to her was Tsubaki, the Student Council Vice-President. They both looked at me with a surprised look, along with 7 more people with the same expression.

First is a girl with white hair with black fringes, blue-green eyes and an hour-glass figure. She is second-year **Momo Hanakai**.

Beside her is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes, and wears a blue headband. She is second-year **Reya Kusaka**.

Next to Reya is a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair with swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top and brown eyes. She is second-year **Tomoe Meguri**.

Standing beside Tomoe is a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes with the appearance of a tomboy and a bishounen face, and was looking at me with a small blush on her cheeks. She is second-year **Tsubasa Yura**.

Right after Tsubasa is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. I can tell that he has a draconic Sacred Gear inside him, and has the aura of an arrogant fool. He is second-year **Genshirou Saji**, the lone male member of the Student Council as the Secretary.

His arm is being tightly hugged by the last member of the Student Council, first-year **Ruruko Nimura**, a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails with a pair of green clips and green eyes.

But to my ultimate surprise, their adviser is none other than the former Student Council President, Rebecca Randall, who's also here in this room.

Now, how do I know so much about them, you ask? Simple. Sir Integra Hellsing. The Hellsing Organization is considered to be the 'Devils' of the human world. To them, information was the key to everything, from gathering allies, to fending off enemies; it all comes down to who knows more.

But that was passed down from my family, the Infinity Clan, who are considered to be the 'Grim Reapers' of the universe.

However, in this case, Grayfia Lucifuge was able to give me the important information as she was Sirzechs' former lover and still 'works' there at the house of Gremory.

After glancing over the whole room, Rias was about to speak, but I quickly cut her off when I raised my left palm and annoyingly began with, "Alright now, care to explain, oh dear Student Council, why would you claim that I died? Both Sir Hellsing and Lady Amaterasu of the Shinto Faction were so ticked off that they were considering to unleash Hell down to the Underworld…"

Rias, Mio, and Sona flinched at that, but I continued on, "And now, the whole bloody Academy is looking at me even more than regular, and if regular angers me, then imagine now how furious I am."

The room went quiet for a while, and I could see that Rias, Sona and even Mio were struggling to come up with an explanation, but Rebecca bravely stepped up and beat them to it.

"I'm very sorry for all the trouble," she said in a professional manner. "We believed that you died during an attack near E-Rantel from a mysterious group that kept on attacking villages and killing many innocent lives, and we thought that you were one of them."

Well, at least she was able to come up with some important information, and it's actually true. There is indeed a mysterious group that is attacking many villages here and there for reasons unknown.

"I see," I said as just leaned against a chair by my side before saying, "Although I'm surprised that you left some information about a Fallen Angel attacking me last night."

The occupants of the room widened their eyes after hearing that. While they knew that the Hellsing Organization was an ally of the Agares clan and one of the 3 Dark Lords, they didn't expect me to know about such things.

I groaned annoyingly before saying, "Listen y'all. Let's stop this whole façade thing and get straight to the point. I know who you all are. Sona Sitri is the heiress of the Sitri clan, and a pillar of the Devils' society…" I pointed to her, who was shocked.

Looking at the crimson-haired women, I then continued, "You are Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory clan, alongside Maleficent Gremory….and finally, Mio Naruse Gremory, who was taken in after the Demon Lord Wilbert died, and all of you supposed to have peerages with you, right?"

The whole room was frozen silent as they were astonished at how much I knew about them. It wasn't funny. It was scary. Very, very scary. It was Mio who then asked, "H-How do you know so m-much?"

She cursed herself for stuttering, but I knew so much about them, and yet they knew so little of me.

I just sighed tiredly and massaged my forehead before replying, "Information is power, darling, and you'll do well to remember that…"

I then walked a little closer and added with a glare, "And do you believe that this whole 'sister' thing was nothing than an infiltration mission to know about me, now do you?"

Mio couldn't look at me when asked, and Maria could only look down to the floor, feeling very guilty. Not to mention that this was part of Rias' goal as well. And speaking of Rias, she stepped up and said, "T-Then Mr. Dominus, l-let me get to the point since I ca-can see you're not i-in your best mood…"

She ignored the _about bloody time_ comment and continued before her will deterred completely, "I'm sorry that I had to make my sister Mio go through all of this with you, but to make it up, I would like to offer you a spot in my peerage, and I know that there a-are many misconceptions of our kind, but I can promise you that being a d-"

"Nah, thanks beautiful," I shrugged, cutting her off without an ounce of doubt. "I appreciate the thought, I really do, but I'm not interested."

Rias was shocked for a few seconds before asking, "W-Why not?"

I just breathed in heavily and after leaning on the chair next to me, I explained, "Let's see here. You lads knew me since the very first moment I placed my feet into this country. The white-haired girl over there, Koneko…"

That said girl strangely blushed at that as I continued.

"….has been following me around the past week. Then you decided to send Mio and Maria to my place to try and infiltrate for who-knows-what. And Mio sent one of your subordinates or whatever the crap the black-haired girl was, to deliver me and the good-for-nothing pervert known as Issei Hyoudou a pamphlet just moments before the big Dragon race. Thanks to that race, Issei was attacked by 2 unknown people, who was allying with the Fallen Angels for some reason, successfully summoning you and reincarnated him to be a Devil. Then that same Fallen Angel tried to attack me last night, which confirms to me, that you Gremories wanted me to die so I would do the same thing, and without our consent at that…."

I straightened up and finished, "So why, oh why, my gorgeous Princesses, would I want to join someone who clearly has her personal goals before my own well-being? Not to mention of being a coward by sending her own sister to infiltrate my place that I knew that I was going to take care of, thanks to the Shinto Faction's request?"

No one dared to utter a word. Not even Rias, Mio, Maleficent or Sona as they were all completely stupefied at hearing me completely lay out Rias' plan in a matter of seconds. They all now could see that I knew it all from the beginning. I just didn't care and allowed them to do it. This told them that I was capable of having a verbal fight against any of the Lords of Hell, maybe even Lucifer himself (or herself in this case), and win.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" I asked, beginning to get impatient.

It was Rias and Mio who both broke out of their stupor and surprised them all as they both closed in on me slowly, shedding tears. These were genuine tears as they were crying before standing in front of me and both of then bowed, earning gasps of surprise from the rest of the occupants in the room.

"I-I'm so…I'm s-so sorry, Mr. Dominus…I a-acted so s-selfishly that I c-completely forgot a-about you w-well-being…" Rias cried.

"And we're sorry for making you go through all this!" Maria cried as well. "Along with the Master-Servant pact, everything!"

"P-Please…f-forgive us…." Mio finished with complete honesty, as all 3 of them clearly filled with regret.

And then…

"If it's their fault, then it's my fault as well!" Maleficent said, shocking everyone in the room, including me. "Even though I have no part in this, I'll take the blame as well. If there's anything you want from us, even if we have to kill ourselves for what my sisters did, name it and we'll do it."

That shocked everyone! Even I couldn't help but look at Maleficent in shock. Despite being a pervert herself, she really cared for her sisters. Looks like she went for the "All-For-One, and One-For-All" part, isn't she?

That alone took away all of my anger in an instant, not only to see that Rias and Mio, and possibly Maria, all felt guilty about the whole ordeal, but I could see that Rias seemed desperate about something and I knew that everyone, and I mean _everyone_, myself included, all made reckless and stupid decisions when under desperation. So sighing, I first went to Mio and Maria and said….

"You know, about the Master-Servant pact, that alone makes me want to kick you out of the house right now and leaving you two off to fend for yourselves…"

Mio and Maria gasped in horror.

"…but I won't. Lady Amaterasu explained the whole situation to me beforehand. So despite that little stunt, I'll still take care of you, and to your family to an extent, but you're going to have find someway to get onto my good side again…"

Mio and Maria sighed in relief as I proceed to head out of the room.

"With that said, I need to get back to class…" I said before Rias whispered with such desperation that for a second there, it almost made me reconsider. Almost.

"P-Please…I….we n-need you…"

I just turned to her and replied back harshly, "But I don't need you…."

Rias flinched and was really hurt by that as I continued, "Now I have nothing against you or your kind, but you and the heiresses here in this room need to consider these 3 things: One, I've already know what a Devil looks and feels like, so it doesn't matter. Two, it ticks me off that both you AND Mio all tried to play me like a fool when you could've just come to me and say it out right, without any freaking shenanigans, making you feel like a coward…"

Rias and Mio widened their eyes at that. They were both surprised to find out that it could've THAT simple.

"And most importantly, three, I'm NOBODY's servant. I would rather die than being somebody's lapdog. Issei Hyoudou, yes. But me? No way. That's equal to being caged, and I f*cking HATE cages."

Nobody could speak at that as they were all so stunned at my tranquil, yet threatening attitude, which made Rebecca blush a little bit and felt a bit hot and bothered.

Unfortunately, the single male member of the Student Council responded angrily, "Oi! Who the f*ck do you think you are?! They're offering you a new great life and you act like an a**hole and make her cry?!" He then released his arm from Ruruko and screamed while pouncing on me, "I'll show you, you d*ck!"

"Saji, stop!" Sona screamed, trying to stop her reckless pawn from hurting me, but she was already too late.

Genshirou grinned victoriously when he saw me frozen there without moving an inch, but quickly lost that grin and replaced it with a shocked look when he found himself with his head pressed painfully against the floor as both of his arms were behind his back and were being held in the strongest grip he has ever been placed into.

"Easy there, buddy. I said that I had nothing against you lads, but I never said that I wouldn't kick your butts if I had to," I calmly spoke while keeping my fierce grip on the grunting boy.

The others in the room were surprised, shocked actually, to see that Genshirou Saji, someone who was not weak at all, unlike Issei, was so easily handled by a human, and I wasn't even struggling. I moved faster than Yumi, who was the fastest of the devils in this room.

Sona regained her composure first though and said, "I a-apologize, Mr. Dominus…S-Saji… tends t-to allow his a-arrogance to get the better o-of him…p-please….re-release him."

I looked at Sona for a few moments and then looked back at the boy in my grip before saying, "Don't sweat it now, but it's time to say goodnight." I then karate-chopped Genshirou on the back of his neck and his body suddenly fell limp, sinking into unconsciousness.

Rebecca soon carried the boy and placed him on a chair, and as I headed towards the door, I gave Rias a quick warning. "You saw that, right? Well, imagine what Issei is going to go through with me around, so he better behave and keep his libido under control, or else you'll have to find a new pawn. And quickly."

Then I looked at Akeno and said, "And by the way, Akeno….Your older sister, Akame, says 'Hi', and she'll be seeing you soon."

Akeno flinched at hearing Akame's name, and the same was going to be for Koneko as well as I turned to her and said, "And Leone is expecting to see you soon as well, Koneko."

Koneko narrowed her eyes at the mention of Leone's name as her mood went sour for the rest of the day. The same can be said for Akeno.

With that, I left the room, leaving a completely stunned group of devils and the one human behind, standing in shock at what just happened, with the loud snoring of Genshirou as the only sound in the background….

…if it wasn't for the loud growl of one Yuki Nonaka, who has seen and heard everything from one of the open windows that she quickly spied on.

She was now more than convinced that the Devils were not to be trusted.

(5 hours later)

** At Nazarick; Main Office **

Well, those Devils were interesting, to say the least, but some of their shady tactics really ticked me off at times, but at least I got some information about the mysterious group that's destroying villages around E-Rantel and Lautreamont Knight Country. Maybe that this group can help me vent off some steam.

But first, I was with Sebas as he was showing a mirror, but it was not just any mirror. This is a magic item that shows me to see other locations. This is known as the **Mirror of Remote Viewing**. This is definitely going to be useful in securing the area around Nazarick.

It took me a while to get the hang of the mirror, but I was able to get the basics.

"Thank you Sebas for the lesson," I told him. "Sorry for making you do this with me."

"Staying beside my master and following his orders," Sebas answered. "That is the butler which Lord Touch Me sent me out for and my sole reason for existence."

"I see…" I replied, still cringing at that name. "Now let's see what other places Arc Strada has in store for us. Maybe I can see other people and future Dragonars and Breeders."

As I did, I practiced more and more with the mirror, and then suddenly, a village came in view, and at first, I thought it was…

"A festival?"

"No it is not," Sebas corrected.

In fact, it was an attack in progress. The men in armor riding horses were attacking and killing civilians at every chance they got. To those who resisted, they got killed. I frowned even deeper as I saw a man willingly risking his own life to protect his daughters get killed right in front of them.

That reminds me….Mio went through something like that….didn't she?

Then I thought of something else…

"Something's not right…these are not bandits. These are knights that are needlessly slaughtering innocent lives for no apparent reason…and yet, I'm watching this so calmly… How can this be? In fact, no matter where I am, or where I go, there always seems to be those who prey on the weak…"

Then, I looked at Sebas, along with a figure behind him.

'Touch Me?' I thought as a flashback came into mind….

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

(3rd-Person POV)

An undead entity was currently on the ground, on the verge of being killed. He had been jumped by a few knights who were stronger than him at the time.

"Got some experience," an unknown knight said. "Two more and I'll able to change classes!"

"Hurry up and finish him off!" another Knight ordered.

As the undead entity looked at them, the Knights made fun of him.

"An undead inhuman."

"How disgusting."

All of a sudden, the Knights were quickly taken out by 2 people. One was a man who wore a shining platinum white armor, with a helm in the design of his chosen race, and a chest piece that has a huge sapphire embedded in the middle over the sternum/heart; the armor itself is described as radiating with a pure and divine light. He is also adorned with a crimson-red cape with gold accents attached around his left shoulder; as well as a draped coat tail from the hips of his armor at ankle length. Additionally, he is armed with both a sword and shield, which can appear as needed by the correct summoning hand gestures.

The other was someone the entity knew all too well, thanks to him wearing a completely golden armor with a deadly sword on his right hand and wearing sunglasses.

"Is that all of them, Sir Dayo?" the platinum knight asked.

"Yes," Dayo answered as he sheathed his sword before looking at the undead entity known as Momonga. "Are you alright?"

"Why did you two save me, someone that you don't even know?" Momonga asked.

"Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!" the knight, Touch Me, answered before posing dramatically.

Dayo sweatdropped and followed, "Yeah…..what he said."

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

(Dayo's POV)

After a bit of nostalgia, and after reminding of what happened to Tohru, along with…THAT incident 10 years ago, I rose up from my chair.

"Milord?" Sebas asked.

"Sebas, find Yuu as soon as possible. I want to…test my godfather's strength and see if our contract works," I ordered him.

"You mean?" Sebas asked, widening his only left eye.

"Yes. My godfather…**Sparda**. I'm going to that village and save those people. Raise the security level of Nazarick to maximum."

"Yes," Sebas replied, bowing down.

"And bring Albedo as well, fully armed," I followed as I looked back at the mirror to see 2 girls on the run from the Knights. "Next, prepare the reserve forces from the Infinity Empire. Send in a few soldiers who are skilled at stealth or have the invisibility skill."

"Understood," Sebas answered as the Knight caught up to one of the girls and sliced her in the back.

'Touch Me…ugh….you debt will be paid soon enough. I will strive to honor your example,' I thought as I grabbed my special cloak and put it on while grabbing the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Gate," I simply said as a portal opened to the village that I was about to enter.

** At the Great Woods **

One of the knights was about to finish off the girl who's protecting her younger sister.

"Nemu!" she cried.

'Run away, Enri! Run!' her father cried before he got killed. Her mother was already dead. 'Hurry up and go!'

'I have to buy enough time for Nemu to escape!' she thought as she was beginning to lose blood.

"What?!" one of the knights gasped in surprise as they saw a portal in front of the girl known as **Enri**. "What the hell?!"

Both Enri and her little sister **Nemu** all gasped when they and the knights saw me exit from the portal. I also had sunglasses on.

I looked at the two knights that were about to attack the 2 girls, and I coldly chanted, "Grasp Heart."

I looked at one of the Knights and balled my hand into a fist as if I was crushing something. I pictured the heart of the Knight and by crushing it….

THUD!

…the Knight fell down to the ground. Dead.

So this is one of Eucliwood's authority skills, and a 9th Tier spell at that. That means that our contract is working perfectly.

"W-what did you do?!" the other Knight asked, who was now frightened as he stepped back in fear, knowing that he had no chance against me as I just killed his comrade without even trying.

"You can chase women and children, but you can't go against someone different than you?" I asked coldly. "I went through all this trouble of coming here. It doesn't matter. You've made your deathbed, and now you must lie in it."

The knight turned and ran for his life, but I wasn't going to let him get away. I then pulled out one of Sparda's most famous swords, **Yamato**, a katana that's said to be far sharper than ordinary blades, and is imbued with tremendous demonic power that should be able to cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself.

I flicked Yamato out of its sheath with my thumb and (supposedly) put it back in immediately afterwards. As soon as it clicked, the knight's body turned into a pile of body parts and organs. He was killed instantly.

"Pathetic. You should consider yourself lucky that I used my blade. Not many die by such a privilege. However, that was simply practice, so don't think you were in any special," I said, while on the inside, I smiled with pride. 'Holy crap, that was awesome! But I didn't feel any remorse or guilt after killing theses guys. But then again, I'm a Dragon and part Demon, and these are humans. It was so obvious of who the winner is going to be…

'And even so, these two were part of that mysterious group that Rebecca described earlier that killed many innocent people. This is no different from the time when Moses killed that Egyptian who was about to kill a slave. Great, now I feel like a JoJo character with all the references I'm making…'

I turned to the girls, who were somewhat still afraid. The little girl was unharmed, but it cannot be said for the young woman.

"Create Middle-Tier Undead. Death Knight."

The body of the first Knight I've killed suddenly glowed purple before standing itself up and mutated into an undead knight.

'Ugh. It takes over a dead body?! Who knew that Eucliwood could hold this much power from her father…' "Death Knight! Kill the knights that are attacking this village," I ordered. The Death Knight roared in approval and ran off.

'What's the point of a defensive monster leaving the one he's supposed to protect behind?' I asked myself in annoyance. 'But then again, I did make the orders…'

It was then that Yuu and Albedo came out of the portal, fully donned in battle armor.

"The preparations took some time. I apologize," Albedo said while Yuu simply nodded.

"No need to worry, Albedo. Your timing with Yuu's couldn't be more perfect," I responded.

"Thank you very much," Albedo nodded before looking at the two girls. "Now, what should we do with these lower life forms?"

"Nothing," I quickly responded. "The ones donned in armor are the real enemies here."

Yuu nodded as she wrote in her notepad, [She's injured.]

"Indeed," I confirmed as I pulled out a red potion and offered it to the young woman. "Here, drink this."

"Blood?!" Enri asked in shock. She was hesitant, and I don't blame her. "I-I'll drink it, but my little sister…"

"Big sis! No!" Nemu yelled, cutting her off.

They seem to be cautious of me. Understandable, given what I just did.

"You lower life forms!" Albedo yelled while raising her ax in anger.

"HOLD IT! Lower your weapon, NOW!" I quickly ordered Albedo.

And she quickly did just that.

"Understood," Albedo responded as she flinched from the stern tone of my voice as I gave the young woman the potion.

"Look, I understand you're afraid, but please know this. We are here for you. I swear that I will not hurt you or anyone else. Now, this is healing medicine," I told her. "Drink it quickly."

I needed to gain their trust, and sure enough, the young woman drank the potion, and like magic, her wound has been completely healed.

"No way," Enri gasped in surprise.

"The pain is gone, isn't it?" I asked and she quickly nodded. "Now, I assume you know what magic is, right?"

"Y-Yes," Enri responded. "A pharmacist, who is a friend of mine, sometimes comes to the village and uses magic."

"Then that makes the explanation a whole lot easier. I know magic well, along with this necromancer here," I explained while pointing to Yuu before raising my hand and casted out, "Anti-Life Cocoon. Wall of Protection from Arrows."

A green magic barrier surrounds the 2 girls after casting out the 2 spells.

"I've casted protection magic on you two. You're both safe as long as you stay there," I told them. "Also, I'll give these to you, just in case."

I've pulled out a couple of small blowing horns and threw them inside the barrier.

"If you blow them, an army of goblins you can command will appear before you. Use the item to protect yourselves," I told them Yuu, Albedo and I began to leave.

"W-Wait!" called Enri's voice as I turned back to them. "T-Thank you so much for saving us! May I have the name of the man who saved us?!"

The little girl, Nemu, responded, "Yes. Thank you!"

My name…Yes, they should know.

"I am Dominus. Dale Dominus!" I answered. "Remember it well!"

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Enri blushing a bit after Dayo and his comrades walk away.

START OF SECOND HALF: Yurifina getting an update about the counterattack at Carne Village.

* * *

** At the Village **

The Knights were all caught by surprise as one of them got taken down by the Death Knight I've created, and it was going after more.

One of them tried attacking it from behind…

CRACK!

"What?!"

It didn't work as the sword broke on contact, making the monster look at the knight who attacked it, and pushed him back with the strong shield.

As the Death Knight killed more and more knights, one of them asked in particular, "It doesn't raise its sword towards anyone who doesn't run away?"

"It's enjoying itself?!" another one asked.

"God. Please save us."

"God."

"B-Bastards!" one Knight screamed in particular while having blood all over. "Take down that monster! I am not a person who should die in a place like this! Buy some time! Be my shield!"

"Chief **Belius**…"

Then, another dead knight lies dead in front of Belius as the Death Knight now looks at him, and as it began coming towards him, Belius was getting desperate.

"Money! I'll give you money!" he pleaded. "200 gold pieces! No, 500 gold pieces!"

A dead knight near Belius took hold of his right leg.

"1-1000 gold pieces!" he said before he that the dead knight was now another Death Knight.

Belius screamed for one last time before the Death Knight stomped on him…

SPLISH!

…hard!

After that, the Death Knight looked at the other Knights, as they were scared for their lives.

"God!"

"Calm down!" one Knight ordered as the others looked at him. "Let's make a retreat! Once I give the signal, call the horses and the horseback archers! The others will buy us time! Begin!"

The Death Knight didn't miss a beat as it kept attacking and killing the other Knights that stood in its way. The Knight who ordered not too long ago decided to go for broke, and guess what?

SLICE!

He paid for it dearly as his head was sliced off clean!

"Death Knight! That's enough!" I ordered as Yuu, Albedo and I walked in.

Or rather, floated in as we were flying above them as I was now in a tuxedo outfit with a Phanto mask on.

As we landed, everyone looked at us, I looked at the remaining knights and said, "You have one minute to leave this village and NEVER return here EVER AGAIN. If I see you so much as exist near this place, OR in Lautreamont Knight Country, and I shall have my Death Knight slaughter you all, AND I will bring DEATH to your kingdom. Now begone!"

None of them resisted as they all turned and ran for their lives. I then turned to the villagers and walked towards them.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, but it had to be done. Nice to meet you all. My name is Dale Dominus from the Lautreamont Knight Country," I introduced them. "I've heard word about this village being attacked and came to save you. I come in peace. I want you all to be at ease. I wish to speak to the chief of this village."

** At the Chief's House **

As Albedo was waiting outside, Yuu and I were with the chief and his wife as I said to them, "I've come all the way from Lautreamont Knight Country to help you. How they didn't know this village is anyone's guess. Of course, it's not for free, especially from an instructor like me. But not to worry. I'm not asking much, but I simply seek information and in exchange, I swear to have your village under my protection."

And so, I've learned much valuable information regarding about Arc Strada. I've learned that in addition to the Lautreamont Knight Country, which was the Heart of the Continent, there were other places around it, such as the Chevron Kingdom as the 'Body', the Zepharos Empire as the 'Gate Jaw', the Espada Holy Agency as the 'Wing', the Labrock Commercial Union as the 'Tail', but it's what happening at the 'Head' that gets me interested. The 'Head' is composed of many Kingdoms, such as the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Roble Holy Kingdom, and the Baharuth Empire, just to name a few. In fact, this village, Carne Village, is a part of the Re-Estize Kingdom, while Nazarick is a 'part' of the Lautreamont Knight Country.

Now, the Baharuth Empire, the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Zepharos Empire and the Lautreamont Knight Country are all on bad terms with each other and often battle on the plains that border these two countries near the capital city of E-Rantel, although the latter two are on ceasefire.

Its thanks to Sir Integra and her constant teachings that the villagers all trust me, and the more trust I receive, the better my reputation. Although, I haven't felt any aura of potential Breeders yet….

Once I've received enough information, I've paid them with the currency that's only exclusive in Arc Strada. It's thanks to Elen who've taught me about the currency in this continent that it didn't have any worth, but the gold itself had value, but it may be dangerous to use from now on.

And then there's this: The **Slane Theocracy** that lies at the 'Neck'. Based on the crest of their shields of the enemies that I saw earlier, the village chief assumed the Baharuth Empire attacked the village. But perhaps this was staged by the Slane Theocracy to create enmity between the Re-Estize and Baharuth Empire? And possible Lautreamont Knight Country as well?

That would be an incredible blunder. I should've captured one of the knights and obtained even more information.

"Is something wrong?" the village chief asked.

"No, it's nothing," I answered as I got out of my thoughts. "More importantly, can you tell me anything else?"

"Y-Yes. The closest city near this village is E-Rantel," the chief answered. "Goblins, orcs, and ogres appear around this area, but adventures and some students from Dragonar Academy hunt this area, so you should be safe as long as you follow along the roads."

"Really?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know this.

"There is a guild in E-Rantel where you can request their services."

"What's the population of E-Rantel?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know the exact number," the chief honestly replied.

"I see. It looks like that I need to do some research to find out more," I said to myself.

** At a Field **

I watched the funeral for the murdered villagers as I pondered.

'I could bring them back to life with the **Wand of Resurrection**, but that wouldn't be right. I shouldn't mess with the deaths of those people. With those knights, it was different. They were bad people, so their deaths mean nothing to me. But I just can't mess with life and death whenever I please. I'm not only a Dragon, first and foremost, but I'm also a Demon, and a Demi-God…They will need all the help they can get to recover from this attack. I should send some of my servants to aid them, but with the possibility of some of those students that may come here, I can't risk it. Perhaps a blacksmith and some merchants would be a safer bet.'

** At Carne Village **

(2 hours later)

As the sun was setting, Yuu, Albedo and I walked as the villagers were beginning to rebuild.

With this, the opening stage of saving the Dragon Race is done, and my name will soon spread. It would be good to get support from one of the other countries…

Then I had a particular question in mind for Albedo, who wasn't exactly happy to be here. I could tell, even though I can't see her face.

"Albedo, I want to know…" I asked her. "Do you hate humans?"

Albedo simply answered, "Weak creatures. Lower life forms. I think of how beautiful it would be if I crushed them like bugs."

Yuu on the other hand, simply wrote, [They're…weak, but they have potential.]

I can actually hear Dark Dayo laughing and cheering in the background as he highly approves Albedo, but….

"Albedo, I strictly forbid you from killing any of these villagers. In fact, I have half a mind to assign you to help them with the reconstruction," I said to Albedo.

"May I ask why, Lord Dominus?" Albedo asked.

"As Yuu said, humans have potential to do great things. Just look at all the kingdoms and civilizations that they have created. I know many stories involving humans achieving feats no normal being ever could. Including becoming a Breeder, and later, a Dragonar. At the very least, you must respect the potential they show. However, I will not order you to change your mind as Tohru might feel the same way, given of what happened to her. But perhaps helping here every now and then would help you see humans in a more positive light," I explained.

"If you say so, milord," Albedo acknowledged.

But then, I noticed the chief was talking to some of the worried villagers.

"What should we do, Village Chief?" asked one.

"Yes. Are there any good ideas?" asked the chief.

'Another problem…' I thought as I walked in their direction. "What's wrong, Village Chief?"

"Oh. Lord Dominus," the chief responded. "It seems some knight-like people are heading toward this village."

"I see," I said before telling them, "I understand. Please have the surviving villagers gather around your house. The Village Chief will come with us to the square."

"Y-Yes!" the chief smiled, along with the others.

"Of course, I gave you my word to protect this village, and I intend to keep it, even though I live a little further away," I told them.

(A few minutes later)

I stood with Albedo, Yuu and the Chief as a group of knights arrived at the village. They seemed to wear different armor from the previous ones, so that put me at ease for a bit. The commander came to me and spoke.

"I am the Chief Royal Warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff," he introduced. "I have received orders from the King to hunt down the knights of the empire that have been wreaking havoc in this area by visiting all the villages."

"Royal Head Warrior…" the chief said as Gazef looked at him.

"You must be the chief of this village. Who is the one standing beside you?"

"This gentleman is-"

"Do not worry," I quickly cut the chief off as I spoke to Gazef. "Nice to meet you, Royal Head Warrior. My name is Dale Dominus, an instructor from Dragonar Academy, as well as a magic swordsman that came to help this town while it was being attacked."

Gazef got off his horse and walked towards me.

"Thank you for saving this village," he replied. "Mere words cannot fully express my gratitude."

"There is no need to thank me," I told Gazef. "I simply wished to help these people."

But before Gazef could say anything further…

"Head Warrior!" one of the soldiers panted as he quickly approached him. "Unknown figures have been spotted around this area. It seems they've surrounded this village and are approaching as I speak!"

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 days ago)

** Somewhere at a Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Nigun Grid Lewin of the Sunlit Scripture," a voice spoke that belonged to the Head Priest.

"Yes," the man named **Nigun Grid Lewin** answered.

"Eliminate the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff," the priest ordered.

Nigun, a man who had blonde hair and black eyes, and wore some sort of black and white robe looked at the priest who took out some sort of crystal.

"This is a treasured item that contains a miracle of the Gods. Use it if you must."

(2 hours later)

Nigun was outside with his troops as he spoke, "Attention, all units. Our prey has entered the cage. Devote your faith to God."

He then gave a dark smirk of what's to come.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

** At the Chief's House **

(Dayo's POV)

It didn't take long before these unknown units arrived, and they were apart from each other as if they were in formation. Not only that, but they have strange floating devices that almost looked like Angels, but nowhere near as the real thing, standing beside them.

"You're right. There are people," a soldier confirmed as we all saw them. "They've surrounded the village in equally spaced intervals."

"Who are they exactly?" I asked.

"Only the Slane Theocracy could send out this many magic casters at once," Gazef answered with a serious look on his face. "And they're part of the special ops unit directly under the Head Priest. It must be one of the six scriptures."

"So they, the ones who attacked earlier…"

"They were dressed as soldiers from the Empire, but it looks like they were actually from the Slane Theocracy," Gazef logically explained.

"Just as I thought," I concluded as well as this explains the whole mystery. "Does this village hold that much value? I'm surprised that they haven't tried Lautreamont Knight Country yet."

"Same here, Sir Dominus, but if you have no idea why they are attacking…" Gazef told me as he had a strange feeling in his gut of who the leader is. "Then there's only one reason why they're attacking this place."

"From what I'm seeing, it looks like you are quite the despised bastard, Head Warrior," I concluded.

"This is quite a problem," Gazed smiled to himself as he looked outside. "To think that even the Slane Theocracy is after me…"

I felt bad for him. I can tell that Gazef was a pure-hearted man who puts others before himself. A man with such a heart of gold shouldn't have a target on his back, unlike a certain brunette pervert….

I then looked outside and saw the monster that looked like an angel, but it wasn't.

'But that's an **Archangel Flame**, right?' I asked in thought. 'Why is a D-rank monster that is a part of Heaven strangely enough doing here?'

"Sir Dominus," Gazef called me as I looked at him. "I know you've come a long way from the Lautreamont Knight Country, but if you don't mind, I'd like to hire you if possible. I'd be sure to reward you as you wish."

"I'm afraid I must decline," I sighed calmly.

Gazef closed his eyes and responded. "I see. Then, please take care, Sir Dominus. Thank you again for saving this village."

He then shook my head and continued, "I am really, truly grateful. Now I know that this is a selfish request, but please protect them once more. I have nothing to give you at this moment, but I beg of you."

He gets down on one knee, but I quickly stopped him.

"There is no need for you to go that far," I told Gazef, cutting him off. "I understand. I will be sure to protect the villagers. I will put my name, Dale Dominus, on the line."

"Then, I will have nothing to worry about," Gazef smiled. "I will just focus on the enemy before me!"

"Then please take this," I said to him as I pulled an item from my jacket of what looked like a souvenir sculpture.

"A gift from one such as you?" Gazef asked. "I will accept it gratefully."

He takes the item and bids me good-bye.

"I wish you luck in battle," I told him, and with that, Gazef left the house, got on his horse, along with his troops, and they all rode off to face the Slane Theocracy.

"Humans can be pure as they can be cruel, just like what Tohru said to me earlier," I said to Yuu and Albedo. "When I see people like Gazef, I can't help but fight back the urge to smile."

"Is that why you went as far as promising him with your great name?" Albedo asked.

"Perhaps," I answered as the Chief and his wife came towards us.

"Lord Dominus," the Chief called. "Why is the head warrior leaving?"

"Their aim IS the head warrior," I answered calmly.

"Th-then, should we stay here like this?!"

"That is not the case. We should escape once the head warrior breaks the ring of soldiers. He will cause a ruckus as he escapes, to make an opening for us."

The Chief and his wife smiled at that idea.

** Outside the Village **

(3rd-Person POV)

Gazef lead his men as they charged towards the magic casters and their angels.

"We will attack the enemy head-on!" Gazef ordered. "Break through the soldiers and lead the enemy away from the village! After that, continue to retreat! Don't miss the timing!"

[Understood!] the other soldiers replied firmly.

"Go! Cut open their bowels!" Gazef yelled.

His men responded with a fierce battle cry as he fired an arrow which was blocked by a magic barrier. Seeing no reason to waste his arrows, Gazef backflipped off his horse and reached for his sword, going for a slash on one of the angels. However, he couldn't exactly cut through its body, so instead, he slammed it into the floor. As it got up, Gazef decided to get serious.

"I see," he said as the angel summoned a light sword. "Martial Art: Focus Battle Aura!"

Gazef's sword strengthens and was able to cut through the angel clean, destroying it in particles.

Sadly, he wasn't out of the woods yet as he was surrounded by more angels.

"Anything goes with magic," he said as his troops went further ahead. "Bastards. But this is all according to plan. Sir Dominus, I'm depending on you."

He was broken out of his thoughts as his troops had determined looks on their faces.

"Stay by Head Warrior's side until the end!"

"We're the ones who will protect the country and its people!"

Gazef couldn't believe what was happening.

"I told you guys to retreat once you grab the enemy's attention!" he said. "You're all idiots…"

Then he smiled and finished, "And men I'm truly proud of."

The magic casters noticed this and ordered the angels to attack Gazef's men, and they did without missing a beat, but Gazef's troops began to fight back.

Gazef already sees a realization…

"We're at a complete military disadvantage," he frowned and then he sees Nigun at the very far end of the field as he was using magic as well, and his eyes glowed blue. "Then, the one we have to target is the commander!"

As Gazef blazes past the gauntlet, he didn't care that the angels were blocking his way.

"You're in my way!" he roared as he attacked them all with…

"Martial Art, Six Fold Slash of Light!"

The soldiers smiled at Gazef's arrival as he was far from finished. Then suddenly, more angels began to approach him.

"Martial Art, Instant Counter!" Gazef roared as he strikes one down.

"Flow Acceleration!"

…and took down 3 more after spinning around like a top. The soldiers' confidence began to climb.

"We can do it!" one said.

"We can win!" another one replied.

If only they knew how badly they jinxed themselves….

"Impressive," Nigun calmly spoke. "To have mastered that many attack skills, but it's not enough. Summon the next set of angels. Focus your magic attacks on Stronoff."

The magic casters responded by summoning more angels. The soldiers couldn't believe it, but Gazef was not fazed by this, but he voiced what all his men were probably thinking right now.

"This is bad."

** At the Chief's House **

The surviving villagers lay low inside, along with Nemu and Enri as the former was holding the latter tightly.

"Big sis!" Nemu cried.

"It's all right, Nemu," Enri assured her.

** At the Field **

(10 minutes later)

The battlefield was now full of blood and dead bodies, and sadly, those bodies didn't belong to the Slane Theocracy. All of Gazef's men were dead. They simply couldn't deal with the angels.

Gazef himself was on the ground, bleeding in several places. But despite his injuries, his grip on his sword, like his fighting spirit, refused to be diminished.

At the sky were at least 30 angels looking down on him before they began to attack him, but Gazef refused to give up. As he attacked the angels one by one, he took some serious damage, but he struggled on. However, one managed to get a nice swipe from the back, forcing him to collapse to the ground after spewing blood out of his mouth.

"Finish him off," Nigun ordered. "However, don't attack with just one. Ensure his death with multiple angels."

As the angels were beginning to surround him, Gazef gritted his teeth hard, took his sword, and began standing up again. He may have failed himself and his country, but his pride would not. He would die with his sword in hand like a warrior! For the men who bravely fought and died by his side, he would spend his last moment swinging!

"Don't underestimate me!" he yelled as he stood up strong.

Nigun just frowned as Gazef roared, "I am the Kingdom's head warrior! I am one who loves and protects this country! There's no way I'd lose to bastards who want to dirty this kingdom!"

"You will die here precisely because you spout such nonsense," Nigun calmly replied. "Gazef Stronoff, what can you do in that state? Once we kill you, we will massacre the villagers, and then the Kingdom will be next, and if the Lautreamont Knight Country tries to stop us, we'll go after them, too. So stop this futile resistance and fall quietly. As an act of mercy, I will make sure your death is painless."

He frowned again when Gazef just smiled before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nigun asked.

"What a fool," Gazef laughed. "There is someone stronger than I in that village."

"A bluff?" Nigun asked, not believing him. "Angels. Kill Stronoff."

Suddenly, a voice was heard behind Gazef.

"You have done well, Gazef, but it looks like it's almost time to switch."

And before he knew it…

** At the Chief's House **

…he was the Chief's house!

The villagers were looking at him in confusion. Gazef was confused as well.

"Th-This is…the storage room of the Chief's home…"

The Chief quickly came up to him and said, "Lord Dominus placed a magic barrier here."

"Where is Sir Dominus?" Gazef asked.

"Well, he suddenly disappeared and you appeared in his place," the Chief answered.

Gazef then realized that the item that Dayo gave him earlier…was no longer there. Which means one thing…

"I see, that clever bastard," he smiled before he collapses.

** At the Field **

(Dayo's POV)

Albedo, Yuu and I were now at the place were Gazef once was. Needlessly to say, Nigun and the others were confused.

"Who are you?" Nigun asked.

"Nice to meet you, people of the Slane Theocracy," I introduced them. "My name is Dale Dominus. Please call me Dale. I have a bit of a relationship with that village."

"Have you come to beg for the lives of the villagers?"

"Not at all. Actually…"

The Slane Theocracy began to feel my power a little bit.

"I've overheard your conversation with the head warrior. You really have a lot of balls. You announced that you'll massacre the villagers that I spent so much time and energy saving, and now, you decided to take it one step further by massacre the citizens of Lautreamont Knight Country? I cannot imagine anything more offensive."

"Offensive?!" Nigun gasped. "Big words, magic swordsman. So, what will you do about it?"

"Offer your life to me without resistance," I answered. "If you do so, there will be no pain. However, if you refuse, I will make you pray to whatever God you worship that you had ended up in the deepest pits of hell instead of what I will do, because you will die painfully and in despair for your foolishness."

Nigun was cross and ordered his minions, "Have the angels attack!"

Two angels flew forward and stabbed me, who offered no resistance.

Nigun smirked smugly and said, "How pathetic. This is what happens when you make stupid bluffs."

However, that smile quickly turned into shock when he realized that the angels unable to pull back their weapons!

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked calmly as the angels kept trying to get their weapons out of me. "I said for you to offer your life to me without any resistance. Don't you know it's important to listen to the warnings of others?"

The Slane Theocracy casters were stunned.

"Impossible! It must be some kind of trick!" one of them said in disbelief.

Now, since I'm part Demon, I'm able to recover from such wounds, thanks to Sparda's inheritance. However, I made a safe bet with High-Tier Physical Nullification. It's a passive skill that completely nullifies the physical attacks of low-leveled weapons and monsters.

I can see that Nigun was beginning to sweat. Now I got their full attention, especially when I slammed both angels into the ground, killing them instantly.

"To think that you would use these Angels that were once a part of Heaven. I want to know how and why you all can use such magic and summons that I know all too well," I said to them as particles of the killed angels all flew up. "But I'll put that aside for now. Now, it's my turn."

I looked at Yuu, who looked at me back with a small blush on her face and nodded and held my hand for a moment before letting go.

"This is going to be a massacre; that I promise you," I told them.

Nigun was getting crosser and ordered, "Have all the angels attack at once! Hurry!"

"This looks like the perfect time to practice our contracted magic. Albedo and Yuu, stand back."

"Yes," Albedo nodded and both of them flew back.

"Negative Burst!" I chanted as a huge burst of dark magical power, formed into a shield, expanded quickly, and as soon as it made contact with the angels, they all vanished completely!

Nigun and his team couldn't believe it.

"Wha…? Impossible…" he spoke quietly as he soon remembered what Gazef had said earlier.

'There is someone stronger than I in that village.'

The casters had their confidence dropped quickly.

"M-Monster!"

"Wha…?"

They all decided to attack me with many spells.

"Poison!"

"Holy Ray!"

"Fire Rain!"

"Shockwave!"

"Charge of Stalagmite!"

"Confusion!"

"Fire!"

"Open Wounds!"

"Word of Curse!"

"Blindness!"

As they all kept attacking me, I processed each and every spell that I knew all too well. They were spells once taught back in the Infinity Empire.

As the smoke cleared, I was still in one piece and without a scratch, and with a dark look on my face, which to them was thankfully obscured by my mask.

"Who taught you that magic?!" I asked angrily, but before anyone could react…

SLICE x2!

2 Magic casters have suddenly lost their heads, courtesy of Albedo with her sword, and Yuu with her scythe before turning it back into a pencil.

"Wh-what happened?" Nigun asked in shock.

"Albedo and Yuu. You should know that such aerial weapons and these puny spells did me no harm," I told them. "There was no need for you two to use your strength."

"Please wait, Lord Dominus," Albedo replied. "There is a bare minimum that must be met to fight with you, Supreme One. To throw such a small and insignificant pebble at you…"

"If you say that, these insects themselves fail to pass," I replied. "In fact, they wouldn't even meet the weakest Guardian's requirements in 10 lifetimes."

Nigun was beginning to sweat even more as he growled, "**Principality of Observation!** Attack!"

The larger angel, a C-class monster, has its weapon, a mace, at the ready, and quickly swung down to attack me…

POOF!

…only for me to stop it…with just my left hand!

"My, my. I guess I should fight back. After all, I'm still cross about what happened the other day, so this is a good time to let off steam," I said before I chanted, "Flame of Darkness."

I pointed a flame with my right finger and fired it at the larger angel. The flame immediately turned black as it made contact with the angel, and as soon as the flame died out…

…the angel was no longer there! It too, was dead. Needless to say, everyone was shocked.

"One hit?" Nigun asked in even more disbelief. "That's impossible! There's no way a high-level angel could be destroyed with one spell!"

"Captain Nigun! What should we do?" one of the casters asked, getting worried.

"We will summon the highest-level angel!" Nigun answered as he took out the crystal.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "That's…" 'Based on how it glows, that's a sealing crystal that can seal any magic other than top-tier spells. To think that they would have such items that's only used in my Empire…' "Albedo, use your skill to protect me and Yuu."

"Yes!" Albedo responded as she got into a battle stance in front of us, while Nigun roared as the crystal glowed brighter, "Look, the shining form of the highest of angels! Dominion Authority!"

By the time the glowing stopped, a B-rank angel appeared. It bathes the area in holy white-blue light and brings a slight fragrance to the air. While its head and body are obscured it is covered with numerous glowing feathered wings and is decorated with royal tablets. At the front of its head, a glowing divine magic circle is emitted. This is **Dominion Authority**.

"This angel is your strongest trump card?" I asked.

"That's right!" Nigun answered triumphantly. "I have determined that you are worthy enough to use this item."

"I'm speechless…"

"Are you afraid? It cannot be helped."

"How stupid…" I sighed in annoyance as I facepalmed.

"What?!" Nigun asked in shock.

"For me to be on guard against such child's play…"

Nigun was sweating bullets at this point. This was the mightiest angel known to man, a gift from his officers! And to him, he thought that I shrugged it off like it was nothing!

"Child's play? What are you saying? I-It can't be. No, it's impossible! In front of existence which mankind cannot defeat….You're bluffing! Use Holy Smite!"

The mighty angel began to call down a beam.

"This is 7th-tier magic than no man can go against. Taste the power that annihilates demons, the judgment of God!"

Then, a giant beam of light struck me head-on. There were no screams of pain or begging for mercy, but I just stood there, laughing.

"So this is what it feels like to be in pain! I've almost completely forgotten about it!" I laughed while taking in the glory of the attack.

Nigun opened his mouth, not believing what he was looking at right now! Yuu was still having an emotionless face. Albedo on the other hand, was P*SSED!

"Y-Y-You lower life forms!" Albedo screamed as she repels the attack. "Lord Dominus! To the one I-I love so deeply! To cause him pain! Know your place, you piece of trash!"

I quickly stopped her, letting her know that I was OK. "It's fine, Albedo."

"B-But, Lord Dominus," Albedo tried to say.

"It's fine. Aside from the surprising weakness of these... 'angels', everything is going as planned. It's my turn now. Know despair! Black Hole!"

And with my favorite two words, the mighty angel was sucked into a black hole and vanished. There was no sound nor resistance. It simply died in 2 seconds.

"A power that surpasses demons. Who in the world are you?" Nigun asked.

"The name is Dale Dominus, who is first and foremost, a **Dragon**. A Dragon that you shouldn't have woken up," I answered. Nigun suddenly heard something like glass breaking.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Ah, it seems someone was watching you from afar," I responded. "Using information magic, of course. My counterattacking defense barrier activated, so they must haven't seen much."

"My country was watching me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Now, enough playing around," I responded seriously.

Nigun had ran out of cards to play, but there was one last option left…

"W-W-W-W-Wait a second!" he muttered. "Sir Dale Dominus. No, Lord! All of us… No, I alone am enough! If you spare my life, I will give you whatever r-reward you wish!"

Everyone was beyond shocked that their captain was betraying them so easily and without hesitation. I was now more disgusted than ever with this worm than I already was.

"You are mistaken," Albedo responded with a dark tone. "Lower life forms such as humans should bow their head in wait and be thankful when their lives are taken."

"Lower life forms?!" Nigun asked as his eyes widened in horror.

"If I remember correctly…" I reminded myself as I took my mask off, and then my sunglasses, revealing my dragon eyes. "You said, 'Stop this futile resistance and fall quietly. As an act of mercy, I will make sure that your death is painless.' Albedo?"

"Yes, Lord Dominus?" she asked.

"You have my permission. Slaughter these pigs like the worthless animals they are."

That was all she wanted to hear as the last thing the Sunlight Scripture heard was Albedo's maniacal laughter as she mercilessly slaughtered them, bathing the entire battlefield with blood and guts.

(2 hours later)

The battle was finally over, and as Yuu, Albedo and I walked away from the village, the villagers were overjoyed that I had saved them once again, and Gazef would recover very soon. Everything was going smoothly.

Well, that was a fantastic evening, and now, I feel SO much better. And apparently, Albedo was as well.

"Sh*t. So freaking cool, Lord Dominus," she sighed as she bit her lower lip. "I never knew that mere words could turn me on so much…!"

"What's wrong, Albedo?" I asked her.

"No, it's nothing," she answered as we all stopped. "Lord Dominus, why did you save that human? You even gave him such an important item. I could've gone in your place. There was no need to personally save a lower life form, Lord Dominus."

"Haven't you forgotten?" I asked her. "I'm in a place where I'm teaching the very same kind as they have potential for saving our race, the Dragon Race. While humans may be at the lowest part of the food chain, they will always find some way to surprise you. Also, you seem to trust many Supernatural races to an extent, and I know too about your strength and trust you, Albedo. Also, keep this in mind…

"This continent is mainly for the Dragons. The continent is _shaped_ like a Dragon, so you should know that there are some parts of this continent maybe only restricted for humans for many reasons. Plus, this is just one part of the world, so who knows what'll happen when we travel to other places? We're strong, yes, but we must assume that there will be an enemy stronger than us, so we must take this one step at a time."

"Although, wasn't taking on an angel's blade a bad move?"

"You think so?"

"Even if Lady Necromancer and I know that you'll come out unscathed, is there any woman who can tolerate a blade harming the one they love?"

Yuu wrote in her notepad, [She has a point.]

"Oh, yes," I answered softly before looking at Yuu and Albedo. "Let's go home."

They both nodded.

** At Dragonar Academy **

(2 days later)

"Why are you following me?" asked one Mio Naruse Gremory, who was cross.

Akame, Natsu and I declined to answer such a dumb question as we spotted Maria waving at us as another school day comes to a close. Apparently, Mio and the others received word of my accomplishment of what happened at Carne Village, and I was praised by many, which is why Mio is in a foul mood.

"Mistress Mio! Good job with your hard work today," Maria greeted, bowing until Mio walked past her.

"Dale, Akame, Natsu…"

"What?" we asked together.

"She seems like she's in a really foul mood," Maria whispered to us.

"And it's not just her…" I said as Silvia just walked past everyone, pushing everyone out of her way. "And besides, a lot happened. Don't think any more of it."

Maria blinked before adopting a sly smile, "Oh? That's no good. Unlike that time, you should use protection."

"You're going to need protection if you don't get your mind out of the gutter, you idiot!" yelled one Tohru, who finally caught up with Maria as she grabbed her ears and pulled as a tickmark appeared on my head.

"Ow! Tohru, that hurts!" Maria wailed, flailing her arms.

I simply sighed heavily and focused my attention on Mio…

"Professor Dominus."

At least, I tried to, until Yuki came along.

"Oh, hi Yuki," I groaned.

"We need to talk. Alone," Yuki said as her eyes not leaving mine.

"Tohru, Akame, Natsu. Escort Mio and Maria home while I have a chat with Yuki," I ordered them as Yuki and I went in a separate direction.

Mio was about to open her mouth, but Tohru was having none of it.

"Say one word, Mio. I. Dare. You," Tohru growled as Maria looked after our retreating forms.

** At a Restaurant **

"Is it just me, or do you enjoy being so close to me?" I asked in amusement after we took a seat at a table, with Yuki sitting right next to me.

"It's better if no one else overhear us," she replied as she leaned towards me.

"…Uh-huh."

"I expected nothing less from you after what I've heard of what happened at Carne Village. It's almost as if you remembered everything you've been taught when you were us like yesterday."

"Yeah….it's been 10 years. You sure have changed," I commented with a smile.

"You too. You returning my embrace is the same, yet you didn't take the opportunity to fondle my butt in the confusion," she noted in slight disappointment, even while her face betrayed no emotion.

"We were in front of our peers, or more accurately, I'm an instructor, and you are a student. However, something tells me that you didn't drag me away to reminiscence about the good times. What did you really want to talk about?" I asked.

"It's about Mio Naruse Gremory and Silvia Lautreamont…"

My eyes narrowed as I painfully said with a strained tone, "I should've known. When I learned about Mio's situation, I knew that sooner or later, those old numbskulls would sic an observer on her, but Silvia as well? Then again, you _are _a representative of the Hero Tribe, _Yuki Nonaka_."

Yuki's yellow eyes turned cold as she then warned me…

"Stay away from Mio Naruse Gremory. Or better yet, stay away from those Devils as a whole. You saw what they were trying to do to you after that Fallen Angel attacked you. They are NOT to be trusted. The same can be said for Silvia Lautreamont. She is NOTHING but trouble."

Unknown to Yuki, there were 2 maids dressed in this restaurant that were listening to the whole thing; they were **Solution Epsilon** and Narberal Gamma of the Pleiades.

"This is not good," Solution spoke to Narberal.

"What is a bug like her, and a member of the damned Hero Tribe at that, doing with our master?" Narberal asked.

They will soon find out…

** At the Island of the Fates **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Sisters…I do believe that we have set the table for the next act," Present hummed pleasantly at what they had witnessed so far.

Everything was going as they hoped; their Champion was coming along the path of greatness. Both his past and the most recent activities were now building a foundation to give him a strong will that would not break. A personality that would bring people to him, and connections to people and other races that would strengthen him in body and mind.

"Finally! We're getting to the f*cking!" Future cheered loudly and while her older sisters agree, they sighed at Future's childish actions.

* * *

To Be Continued…

**ED Song: Harvest For the World by The Isley Brothers**

* * *

_On the next episode…_

_Dayo's reunion with Yuki Nonaka goes sour as despite of the earlier events, he's still going to protect Mio and her sisters to an extent._

_Maria tries to arrange Mio and Dayo to bathe together, but Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa have other ideas._

_Plus, Dayo and Issei get introduced with the Occult Research Club as Dayo has an eerie feeling that Issei wields one of the Heavenly Dragons as his Sacred Gear, and his suspicions are confirmed when Issei gets targeted again by another Fallen Angel._

_But he's not the only one. Believe it or not, he has a younger and hotter sister by the name of Kiyoko Hyoudou, who was adopted after her parents were killed by Devils, and she too, is being targeted by a Fallen Angel, and what's even more shocking is that she has not one, but TWO sacred gears, which gives Dayo a unique problem as he can't be in two places at once._

_And later, Mio's curse activates when Yuki and Yurifina argue of who was going to run errands with Dayo, forcing him to take Mio to the infirmary with the help of Rebecca. This also gives him the opportunity to meet with the academy's nurse, Chisato Hasegawa._

_And a sudden blackout later on at night gives stray demons and devils the opportunity to infiltrate Dragonar Academy. As Yuki confronts Mio to make her stay away from Dayo and his gang, those said people stop her from fighting and warns her that she's dealing with the sisters of one of the Great Satans. However, an unknown stranger appears and warns Mio that she's on the verge of becoming an Elimination Target not only by the Demons, but by the Zepharos Empire as well, but Rias, Maleficent and their peerages have got something to say about that._

_You've seen plenty of action and bloodshed, and there's going to be more of that, along with some fanservice, all on the next episode of The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_

* * *

And that's going to do it for Episode 3 of _The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_ First and foremost of all, a shout-out to Castlecrasher009, TalonAlpha3, and MikeX713 for the inspiration of this episode. The references goes as follows:

* * *

REFERENCES:

Sparda; Yamato – Devil May Cry

Darkness – the Darkness series

Phanto - Super Mario Bros series

Spells – Overlord

* * *

Now comes the most serious topic of all, and I think you knew that it was coming: The Corona Virus.

This is important information that you NEED to be aware of, because this is putting the WORLD on lockdown, and it may as bad the Spanish Flu WAY back in the 1910s!

So, What Is Coronavirus (COVID-19)?

Coronaviruses are common causes of colds and respiratory tract infections. At the end of 2019, a new type of coronavirus began making people sick in China. The illness it causes is called COVID-19. Some of the first cases were diagnosed in people who had visited a market selling live seafood and animals. It has now spread to many countries all over the world.

What Are the Signs & Symptoms of Coronavirus (COVID-19)?

The coronavirus (COVID-19) causes a fever, cough, and trouble breathing. Symptoms are a bit like those people have with a cold or the flu. The virus can be more serious in some people, especially if they are sick or have health problems.

How Does Coronavirus (COVID-19) Spread?

People can catch coronavirus from others who have the virus. Most often, this happens when an infected person sneezes or coughs, sending tiny droplets into the air. These can land in the nose, mouth, or eyes of someone nearby, or be breathed in. Less often, people can get infected if they touch an infected droplet on a surface and then touch their own nose, mouth, or eyes.

Is Coronavirus (COVID-19) Dangerous to Children?

There seem to be far fewer cases of the virus reported in children. Most kids with the infection caught it from someone they lived with or a family member. The virus seems to cause a milder infection in children than in adults or older people.

How Is Coronavirus (COVID-19) Treated?

Most people with COVID-19, including children, do not have serious problems. After seeing a doctor, most get better with rest and fluids. People who are very ill get care in a hospital with breathing help, IV fluids, and other treatments.

Currently, there's no specific medicine or vaccine for coronavirus. Antibiotics can't treat viruses so they won't help with the coronavirus. Medicines for the flu don't work either because the coronavirus is different from the flu virus.

Doctors and scientists are working to create a treatment and vaccine for coronavirus, but this will take time.

As of right now, there's over 31,000 cases around the world, while infections overall increase to over 300,000, and some places are being 'shut off' from the outside world by being on lockdown. Many necessary items are being flying out of the shelves, forcing us to be a LOT more conservative, and more social distancing. Sadly, the number of deaths keeps climbing, along with the number of cases.

The place I'm at is now on lockdown, so if you are in a lockdown area, I highly suggest that you get your gas tank filled up while you still can, because we're looking at gas prices from the 90's!

Which begs the question, "What should I do to prevent of becoming one of the statistics?"

Well, according to the World Health Organization, do these steps….

1\. Wash your hands well and often. Wash for at least 20 seconds with soap and water or use hand sanitizer with at least 60% alcohol.

2\. Try not to touch your eyes, nose, and mouth, especially if you haven't washed your hands.

3\. If you need to stay home, then do so. Only go outside if you REALLY need to.

4\. Keep a safe distance and avoid contact with people who are sick.

5\. Cover your mouth and nose with a tissue if you sneeze or cough, then throw it out. If you don't have a tissue, sneeze or cough into your elbow, not your hands. Make sure that you have access to tissues and no-touch trashcans.

For more information, and to keep yourselves up-to-date with this corona virus crisis, please visit the World Health Organization website and for the latest statistics.

With all of that said, please stay safe, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored, just like the virus!


	5. Guards, Siblings, & A Taste of Power

Hey there, everybody! This is dad90, and I'm ready to entertain with another fun-filled and exciting episode of _The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others_!

First and foremost of all, a BIG shout-out to all medical workers around the world who are working non-stop on healing the poor souls of the Coronavirus. Right now, we're under a Stay-At-Home order and I highly suggest that you do the same. In a dark time like this ever since the Spanish Flu over 100 years ago, many people are losing their jobs or even their lives because of this invisible killer. Our hearts go out to all the victims around the world, and our prayers to the ones who are tested positive, including the Prime Minister in London.

And also, Happy Easter, everybody!

I'll leave it here, and let's get the next episode underway!

* * *

** At a Restaurant **

(Dayo's POV)

I knew that something fishy was going on from the get-go, and this tense atmosphere says it all.

"Stay away from Mio Naruse Gremory. Or better yet, stay away from those Devils as a whole. You saw what they were trying to do to you after that Fallen Angel attacked you. They are NOT to be trusted. The same can be said for Silvia Lautreamont. She is NOTHING but trouble," Yuki said straightforwardly, but snarled at mentioning Silvia's name.

"Let me guess. Based on the Hero Tribe's protocol, I bet that she's considered an S-ranked observation target, despite the fact that she's with the Gremory Clan, while I'm possibly an SS-ranked elimination target due to my true family. Is that correct?" I asked as I was disappointed at her trying to intimidate me. The sad fact is that my father, Gilgamesh, is considered to be the starting domino that led to the creation of both the Hero Tribe and the Hero Faction.

"And they just had to choose you, of all people, to do it, when they already knew about our family, as well as the Night Raid, and Mio's a Demon-Devil hybrid and has been taken in by the Gremory family, with one of them being a Great Satan. And how do I know, you ask? It's because of my Aunts that told me about the organizations that are monitoring our movements, as well as Mio's," I remarked, making Yuki look troubled. "And how Silvia Lautreamont, of all people, is involved in this mess is beyond me."

"Then why? Your father was what started the Hero Tribe, and you know how dangerous your family is, as they want to destroy humanity to create a perfect world! Not only that, but the 3 Factions keep reincarnating humans of this very world to repopulate their own. Even Angels!" she warned me, and unfortunately, she's got a good point there. However, from the tone of her voice, it really has been way too long. We have changed our own ways, after all.

"Sadly, that was a true part, I'll admit that, but we've changed. I've founded an empire that will be a safe haven for us, and more importantly, for our own race as well, but you've got to know that they have reasons of doing so," I answered back. "And trust me. I'll do everything in my power to prevent my family from going back to their original ways."

Then, I took a quick glance at the mirror, only to notice that not only I see two of my maids watching the whole thing, but also sitting across from them were Mio and Maria as they were failing to hide behind a menu as they were eavesdropping.

* * *

**The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!**

**OP Song: Contagious by the Isley Brothers**

**Episode 4: The Dragon Guards, the Hyoudou Siblings & a Taste of the King's Power**

* * *

(Across the Area)

(3rd-Person POV)

"I never imagined one of Mistress Mio's classmates was a member of the hero clan," Maria whispered as she peeked over the menu and looked ashamed that she didn't suspected the fact that one of the organizations, the Hero Tribe, would plant an observer so much to her chagrin without her knowledge.

Of course, two of Dayo's maids, the Pleaides, Narberal Gamma and **Solution Epsilon**, who approached the two unknowingly agreed.

Solution is a slime battle maid and member of the "Pleiades Six Stars," the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and was under the supervisory of **Herohero, **one of the 42 Supreme Beings of Nazarick. Solution is a blonde beauty with spiral curls and blue eyes, and clothing that emphasizes sex appeal. As her race is a slime, Solution can change her appearance as she wishes.

"Well, you're not the only one," Solution replied with a frown. "We should've done a background check on everyone before the semester began."

Narberal scowled at Yuki when she heard her rather forceful request to her master and said, "Thankfully, this isn't a Date that I was thinking of. And neither would Lady Mio for that matter."

"H-Hold on! I didn't say such a thing at all!" Mio denied before stealing a glance at Yuki. 'But now that I think about it, she did steer well clear of me, as well as Rias and President Sona. Not only that, but they were watching her intensively as well….So that's why.'

"I've…been a fool," she muttered, clenching her hands under the table.

"You sure are," Narberal responded while serving tea to them. "Hiding in plain sight is one of the standards of an observation mission for any tribe. You would never have been able to detect her."

"T-That's not what I meant! I should've figured it out when she said she was the childhood friend of his and Silvia. And the worst part was that I revealed that we're living together in front of everyone, and now he's here with her on some sort of lover's rendezvous…"

"Classic tsundere…" Solution and Narberal grumbled in a deadpan voice. "Not that it matters, anyway."

"I'm not a tsun-" Mio started loudly, slamming her fist on the table before Maria clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" Maria hissed. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about as long as they leave us alone. And besides, despite being protected by them and the Gremory Clan, we don't have enough energy to spare on making enemies out of the Hero Tribe."

"Fufufufu. You don't have to," Solution eerily smiled. "Those so-called Heroes are the ones that need to worry if they do anything…stupid."

"S-Scary…" Maria whimpered, sinking under the table down to her eyes and shivered.

'That's not what I'm worried about,' Mio thought to herself as she looked at Dayo and Yuki as she became jealous of them as Yuki moved a little closer to him, which unfortunately marks the succubus curse on her neck, making her let out a small gasp. 'N-No!'

"Mistress Mio?" Maria asked as she noticed Mio's change in posture as she started shifting around her seat.

Both Narberal and Solution noticed this too as they've smelled a sweet scent around them before they saw the mark showing around Mio's neck.

'No! I'm not peeking! I'm only concerned about his safety!' Mio thought frantically as she rubbed her legs together.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

(Back at the other side)

(Dayo's POV)

I quickly looked and saw the mark under Mio's neck. Of all places, here? She really IS jealous… Better finish this!

'I-I can't believe that this would be something to activate the curse,' Mio thought miserably as I spoke to Yuki again.

"Now look, I'm already neck-deep involved as I got a VERY busy schedule ahead of me, but my family and I have already decided to protect Mio, who is considered to be the future Demon Lord of the Underworld, and consider this. Those good-for-nothing a**holes who are after Mio's birthright had Mio's surrogate parents killed, and now, they're after her life for the power she not only inherits from her biological father, but more. And in case you and those so-called 'Heroes' missed the memo, Mio's just a girl who's been dealt with a bad hand. She's innocent, as in she hasn't done anything wrong."

Yuki said nothing as I continued.

"That's one of the reasons I've decided to protect her. That goes for her sisters Rias and Maleficent, their peerages, and even Silvia Lautreamont. Oh, and it was not because I was ordered to, or out of any obligation. I'm doing it because I want to, and I bet that the others would do the same, too. I've changed after 10 years, and if you think you're going to make me change my mind, don't. There's nothing you can do about it."

And as soon as I finished that sentence….

"E-Excuse me!"

…a loud shuffling was heard as I saw a flash of red hair flying out the door.

"Miss! Your change!" the cashier called after her as Maria quickly followed her while Narberal and Solution got that said change for them.

** Outside the Shopping District **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Mistress Mio! Mistress Mio! Please wait!" Maria called out to Mio, who finally stopped at the crosswalk, upset with herself as tears fell from her eyes.

"What do I do, Maria?" Mio wondered in distress. "He's going so far me and the others…and even my sisters, despite the fact that Ria-sis did such a cruel thing to him…How am I supposed to face him from now on?"

She's been such a jerk to him and his friends. Sure, they were the same to her, especially with Tohru, but only because she was….mean…to them first.

"But isn't this a good thing? Now we know for sure that Sir Dale is a genuinely good person," Maria assured the redhead.

"But…"

"It just means it's all right for you to open your heart and have faith in him, as well as his teammates."

"Th-That's all?"

"Other than that, well, if you'd like to do something for him, then I think you should do it."

It was then that Tohru, who has just finished her grocery shopping, walked by and saw both Mio and Maria and decided to check up on them.

** At the Restaurant **

(Dayo's POV)

"I understand your concern, Ms. Nonaka, especially with what happened back then 10 years ago. And now that I think about, those idiots probably think that they would defeat me and take my powers with the help of…_THEM_, but the bottom line is this. Mio is facing the darkness of her past, and she's trying to live as best as she can, even preparing to fight to the death, knowing that _HE_ will be involved as well, as he would do everything in his power to keep his sisters safe. She's trying to fight and get stronger as repayment for what he has done. And with a star-brand in her body, that means that she's going to get a pretty powerful dragon by her side, and I believe that this school would be a good place to start, and if that's not a good enough reason to protect her and her family, then I don't know what is."

Yuki was distraught, knowing that I was going to continue to be involved with them.

** At the Street **

"A-A bath?!" Mio and Tohru shouted loudly after Maria told them about her plan.

"Maria, you shouldn't have to make Master do this in order for them to bond," Tohru defended as Maria giggled at Mio's flustered look at her latest plan.. "Bonds takes time…"

Then she thought…

'Wait! What am I doing?! I should be the one to give Master Dayo a bath! Not them!'

It was then that she had an idea of her own…

** Outside the Cake Shop **

(2 hours later)

It was evening as I brought 2 bags of cakes for everyone back home with an extra one only for Kanna.

"I can be too nice for my own good. Hopefully, this will be the start of making up," I said to myself as I saw Yuki. "What are you doing here?"

"Your determination is not good enough," Yuki stated at point-blank, unknowingly offending me.

"Uh, excuse me? Care to…_elaborate_?" I asked calmly, as my tone warned her to choose her next words carefully.

"I can't imagine you alone will be able to defeat the demons who are after Mio Naruse, even if your team's helping you," Yuki replied as I resisted the urge to facefault.

I quickly calmed down and said, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that. I know that they are after her powers, and I bet that they are coming after me, too. So let them come. They'll be placed in bodybags for all I care. And besides, my mother and aunts and my sisters will show NO mercy on them if they lay a finger on me," I said as I turned around to walk home.

"That's impossible," Yuki stated quietly as a light green aura surrounded her.

A sharp tick of spiritual energy alerted me that she was summoning her weapon, and whipped around to see her materialize her gauntlet with a sheathed katana that I quickly recognized.

Not only that, but a wolf-like beast was right behind her, and without wasting a second, she immediately spun on her heel and cleaved it.

"So you have the Spirit Sword…Sakuya," I said in a bored and unimpressed tone.

"A **Stray Devil**," Yuki muttered before the blade vanished. "They're being drawn by Mio Naruse's power as the Demon Lord and his army in Makai are growing in numbers. If her existence starts causing danger to her surroundings, then she'll be upgraded to an elimination target, just like you. Once that happens, then I won't be able to show mercy. Even if we have to fight each other," she warned me seriously.

I looked at her with soulless eyes as I swiped my finger to unintentionally kill another Stray Devil that was creeping behind Yuki, who failed to sense it.

"Then tell your buddies, and any other tribe associating with them that if they want an early funeral, they'll know where to find me. And trust me. You won't be able to touch anyone that I care about, because I will stop you every time, and if Mom or any one of my family tries to stop you, consider that as a mistake that you wish you haven't made. And you can _believe that_."

And then, 2 things happened that took a nasty turn for the worst. First, as much as I want to deny it, there's was no mistaking it. Black feathers dropped down to us, and then my senses detected their energy as well.

It was light, which means one thing.

"Great. **Fallen Angels**," I growled as I called Akame to warn her that the Fallen Angels are on the prowl.

The second thing was that Yuki immediately vanished as soon as she saw the black feathers. She needs to be careful…in more ways than one.

** At the Mansion **

'As I've expected…you have changed….But I did as well,' I thought as I've arrived at the entrance. "I'm home!" I shouted irritably and slammed the door closed.

"Welcome back!" Tohru greeted as Kanna came up to hug me while Lucoa waved hello at me.

"Date gone bad?" Lucoa asked in amusement as I kicked my shoes off into the wall, but Tohru managed to catch it.

"Both yes and no. It's apparent the Hero Tribe has a death wish, and the fact that they're close to marking Mio for termination, and they are already putting me as an elimination target, and if that wasn't bad enough, we've got some Fallen Angels that are very close to this area and they are marking some elimination targets as well," I told them, earning gasps from the others.

"Like that's ever going to happen!" Tohru snarled as she hugged me to calm me down a bit. "They're going to have deal with us first! They will know what'll happen if they provoke a sleeping dragon."

"That's right!" Kanna responded.

"Same here," Lucoa followed as her eyes shadowed a bit, even though they were closed.

And then, someone cleared their throat as we all turned to see Mio and Maria sitting on the other sofa opposite of us, with the former looking nervous about something while the latter had a look of displeasure on her face and a tickmark on her head.

"…What is it?" I asked Maria in annoyance.

"What is it, you say? What do you have to say for yourself, neglecting your bodyguard duty on the first day of school?" Maria asked, narrowing her eyes. "Sure, teachers come in late, but this is unacceptable!"

"Excuse me? You want to run that by us again, succubus?" Tohru asked, cracking her knuckles as her tone told her not to push it, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Being out this late on a lovers' rendezvous is a cause of concern. We were worried you were up to something with her! Isn't that right, Mistress Mio?"

"Huh? Y-Yes, we did…"

'Lovers' rendezvous?!' Tohru, Kanna and Lucoa thought, and actually thought that it did happen, but then they breathed in and out, knowing that Maria was up to no good again as she was trying to guilt-trip me, and it almost worked on them.

It was then that enough was enough.

"Of course, we have faith in you. We trust you. We do," Maria continued. "It's just as those who are going to be fighting together from now on, we'd like to deepen our bond of trust. That's all. Right, Mistress Mio?"

"R-Right. Exactly."

"Don't you agree, Dale?" Maria asked as we all looked at her with a bored look.

"Are you done?" I asked as I sat on one of the couches opposite of them.

"Do you really think that our boss is stupid?" Leone asked as she, Akame and Natsu arrived from the entrance before she sat on the floor. "You do realize that like me and Natsu, he can smell your scent from anywhere, and I bet that he smelled you the moment you stepped followed him somewhere! Do you realize that we are also capable defending you both while he's handling other business?"

"But it's better when you're with us!" Maria protested and gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth and sweated when she realized what she just said.

"And you stepped in it now," Narberal replied as she and Solution were right behind her as a feverishly shaking and sweating Maria could only look back at them as Mio and the others stepped back from the two battle maids as possible. "It appears that from what we've heard, you didn't seem to learn your lesson yet, so I think it's high time that Solution and I…remind you of that."

"No, please! Anything but THAT!" Maria wailed as Solution dragged her away by the buns of her hair.

"Serves her right," Kanna replied as she began eating some cake that I bought for her.

"Mio, I think that you should bond at your own pace," Lucoa finally responded. "You know what they say, 'Rome can't be built in a day.'"

"Su-Sure. Whatever you say…Lucoa," Mio responded with a blush.

"Good observation, Lucoa," I smiled. "At least you're on the same page. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower, and when we're done, we're going to town to see if those Fallen Angels are making their move. OK everyone, let's move out!"

[YES, SIR!] they all replied except for Mio, who was thinking about what Lucoa said. And at the same time, she didn't want Maria's plan go to waste…

** At the Bathroom **

I sighed as I laid in the water, letting the warm water soothe my body. It was one of these rare days that I was taking a bath by myself. I was usually joined by my maids, my family, or my closest friends. However, being alone is definitely a good change.

I was thinking of many girls, but when it comes to Maria, boy, she can be a problem. She's a succubus, but the worst kind; a loli. There was no way in hellfire that I was going to think about her body. Heck, even Albedo is a lot better than hers! If she grew a little taller with her chest swelling cup sizes, we would be in business. But for her to rush our bonding is not good at all.

And besides, I would NEVER do that to the ones I care about, especially to Albedo and Shalltear. Not to mention that I already have a wife and daughter, albeit hidden for MANY reasons. Now that I think about it, I have a feeling that there's something more about her not being straight about the Master-Servant Contract.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was heard open, and instead of any of the girls I know, there was Mio with a thin yellow towel covering her busty, naked body.

"Mio, what are you doing here? I'm not looking forward to being assaulted by you over a bogus misunderstanding," I said as I turned my gaze away from her. "And just so we're clear, you came in here first, while I'm in here!"

"Ga! I'm not going to attack you! I just want to…want to…" Mio trailed off as she looked flustered.

"Want to what? Spit it out, Mio!" I snapped, turning back to look at her with a tone telling that I wasn't in the mood for any crap.

"I just want to wash your back! Is that so bad?!" Mio yelled back as her blush increased.

"…No, it isn't Mio. You want to wash my back? Go ahead," I replied as I tossed a washcloth to her over my shoulder and proceeded to wash my arms. "However, if you try anything funny, I'm going to triple your training."

"Mou! My actions will do the talking, and one of them is not hitting you!" Mio said loudly as she bent down. 'I won't lose to you, Yuki Nonaka! Same goes to Silvia Lautreamont and Yurifina Sol Eleanord!'

As she thought about that, she squeezed out the soapy water that covered most of her covered chest with lather and pulled down her towel to allow her cleavage to slip out more.

"I-I'm starting now, Dale. Just don't turn this way, okay?" Mio asked as she looked at my back. 'A boy's back. Looking up close, it's rough and sturdy, and yet, he's so soft at the same time.'

'I can sense that this is all Maria's work, isn't it?' I thought as I was now thinking ways on how to make Maria's life miserable.

It was then that Mio dropped her towel and suddenly grabbed from me as I felt her breasts pressing up against my back.

"Don't you even think about turning around! If you move, I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio warned me as she started moving up and down, with her breasts sliding along my back. 'I need to do it…the way Maria suggested. I don't want them to take Dale away from me!'

I growled out at her for doing such a thing like this out of desperation, thanks to Maria.

But…

WHAM!

"Oh yeah? Well, if you keep doing that to him, we'll kill you **500** times over!"

…suddenly came Tohru, Leone, Kanna and Lucoa, all with towels on their bodies.

"T-T-Tohru? Leone? Kanna? Lucoa?" Mio asked in horror.

"This has gone far enough!" Kanna answered. "We want to give 'Papa' a bath, too!"

"And you trying to 1-up us isn't making things any better!" Tohru followed. "If anyone wants to do perverted actions to Dale, it should be me! And besides, I'm wearing his boxers and masturbating them when we're done!"

CRACK!

Next thing Tohru knew, was that her head was hit on the wall. HARD!

Suddenly, I unleashed a dark aura as the air grew colder.

"I was going to let you all bathe me, but since that you all want to prove who's better, then I guess that we'll have to do this…the **hard way**!" I said in a dark tone as I grabbed the girls and laid them all down to the floor.

"No! Dale! NO!" Mio yelped.

"Finally going to do it, Boss?" Leone smirked. "I'm ready. Give me your best shot."

"Wa-Wa-Wait! I'm not ready yet!" Kanna protested.

"Go ahead. Make my day," Lucoa smiled.

Tohru was still knocked out cold.

** At the Guest Room **

(3rd-Person POV)

As screams were heard from the bathroom, Maria was lying on the floor, with her eyes dizzy and looking like a complete wreck, her hair frizzled out, and worst of all, she was hogged tied.

It was then that the phone rang, and Narberal managed to pick it up, as she was going to hear some interesting news.

"Hello?...I see….I'll send him right away," said Narberal as she proceeds to tell Dayo about what was going to happen.

Apparently, Yurifina wants Dayo to see his newly assigned **Dragon Guards** from the Empire that he and Night Raid have successfully taken back as soon as possible.

But first, a certain pervert named Issei Hyoudou, along with a fellow relative of his, were about to be attacked by the Fallen Angels, and the Devils are about to intercept them.

(Next Day)

** At the School Dorms **

Poor Issei was already having a bad day. Another day of school has passed, and he was walking back home, and he just got out of the main school building, even though it was dark. Almost every single part of his body were hurting from the brutal beating that he and his friends got earlier.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 2 hours ago)

"You guys have got to be the most suicidal idiots I've ever had the misfortune to encounter," Dayo growled angrily as he lorded over the Perverted Trio of Issei, Matsuda and Motohama, who were cowering in front of him as they were caught by him red-handed in the Girl's Locker Room, just as the school day ended. "What exactly crossed your pathetic minds to steal a girl's panties, huh?!"

"Ah, we were just…" Issei began as he and his two buddies paled. "You know…"

"You do realize that you're not getting away with this, right?" Dayo asked. "I mean, based on your history, not only you are barely passing, but you guys are being too honest, and that sometimes can hurt you, but the word 'hurt' is nothing compared to what I'm going to do with you three."

He then took a deep breath and yelled out for everyone still in the school to hear, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE MORONS DOING IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM?!"

The Perverted Trio were now as white as ghosts as a mass horde of girls from various clubs, including Yuki and Silvia, stormed into their changing room to find Dayo, now with his eyes closed, towering over Issei, Matsuda and Motohama.

"Are you all decent?" Dayo asked.

[YES, SIR!] the girls replied, allowing him to open his eyes to find the girls in their club uniforms.

"Oh my. May I ask what's going on?" asked Akeno, who just entered the room.

"I just found a punch of perverts trying to steal some underwear, Akeno," Dayo informed her, whose eyes were smiling, but her face was not. "What's the matter?"

"YOU FIENDS!" Silvia yelled. "ARE THOSE MY PANTIES, AS WELL AS MS. HIMEJIMA'S?!"

Dayo had to hold his ear to prevent Silvia from yelling even further, but what she said was true as he looked around to find both Akeno's and Silvia's nameplates on the open lockers that the trio broke into. He then looked down on the now doomed individuals with slight pity.

"May your souls rest in peace, your poor sons of b**ches…" he simply said before proceeding to walk out of the girl's locker room to find Sona. "Have fun!"

Outside the room, three agonizing screams can be heard for miles with giggles of glee mixed in with them, as Dayo smirked in triumph.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

Because of that incident, Issei and his friends were forced to serve detention for an hour after the day ended. Not to mention that they had to clean up their own mess back at the Girl's Locker Room with Max and Sona keeping a watchful eye on them.

By the time they were finished, it was nighttime, but for some reason, he heard some unusual voices at the dorms.

"The answer to this question is 7."

"No, it's 9! The formula you used only works in these conditions."

"It's Momoka's newest work, _Kaben Rider Pinky_!"

"Quite an ordeal to get."

The last two comments were his friends Matsuda and Motohama. As he continues walking to the dormitories, he realizes another unusual phenomenon.

"That is strange. How can I see the footpaths very clearly? I can even read the advertisement signs on the sides very clearly. What's going on? It's dark at night and I shouldn't be able to see anything."

Issei continued to run. He hoped that once he gets inside the dormitory, the lighted rooms inside will help him forget about this strange phenomenon. As he desperately searches for his dorm room, he could hear pretty much every conversation in the entire student complex, ranging from homework questions to personal family matters. The cacophony of voices irritated Issei to the point where it started to go insane.

"Someone, stop this. What's wrong with my ears?"

Issei runs away from the student dormitories and ends up in front of the fountain at Sakura Park, where Raynare tried to kill Dayo a couple of days ago. He waits at the fountain until many students go to bed, allowing him to have peace as he returns to the dormitory. Since he can see better at night, he is not too worried about walking in the dark. He also feels more energetic at night, allowing him to pull an all-nighter without any problems. As he looks at the water fountain, he thinks about what just happened minutes earlier.

"It's strange that I feel more energetic at night. I could hear people talking and I could even see everything clearly. How did this happen? I'm sure the event with those guys that I've confronted after the Dragon race had something to do with it. After I was stabbed, what happened next? I just suddenly ended up in my room."

As Issei waits for the other students to go to sleep, he feels that someone is lurking nearby.

"Ku Ku Ku, I smell a devil! What a treat!"

Issei quickly turns around and finds a strange shadow talking to him from the bushes.

"Huh? Who's there and what do mean 'I smell a devil'?" Issei speaks out to the shadow.

"So, there's a stray devil that has no sense of his identity. What a great treat. It looks like his master simply left him behind."

Issei became more puzzled by the shadow's message. "What do you mean by a 'stray devil'? I'm just an ordinary human and I thought devils only resided in hell. Do you see something that I don't see? Maybe you must be an alien who likes to wander at night."

The shadow laughs even more. "That's even more excellent. A stray devil who even classifies me as an alien? This is it; this is the best target any devil could find. I'll just use this clueless stray as my target practice. Boy, I've been dying to continue my practice."

Issei is still confused. "What? What do you mean 'target practice'? Why are you calling me a devil?"

"Ku Ku Ku, your scent gives it away. Since there's no other devil here besides you, you must be a stray. It's the perfect treat. I've been dying to practice my abilities. My former master was awful; he never let me use my abilities once and always came up with excuses. What is there to worry about? Maybe he's just afraid that it will overpower him. Or, he takes pleasure in torturing his servants. Then, on that very day, I decided to try out my abilities against my master's orders. There was never a better sensation than that feeling you get when you first use your abilities. My master eventually found out, so I killed him to prevent him from spreading the word. Ever since that day, I have been using my abilities on everyone I can find. Mmm… So satisfying."

"So, you want to test your abilities on me?"

"Yes you. You're the only devil I could find here. No one will notice if anything wrong happens to you, even if you die. Noble devil clans and Satans don't like Stray Devils and will eliminate them at first sight. I'm 100% positive that those leaders will have a 'search and destroy' order on you so if you happen to die from my target practice, less work for them."

The shadow then digresses. "Grr… What's up with those leaders when they made the peerage system? That system is like a form of discrimination. Rich noble devils with lots of wealth and heritage get to own servants. They can do whatever they want with them; even torture them to their delight. I hope one day I can show those Satans how much better the Underworld can be without this silly peerage system. By helping them eliminate strays, I hope I can gain their trust. "

"Calm down, Mr. Shadow. You don't have me to tell me so much detail about this. I don't know any of this."

"Ku Ku Ku… I can't hold it back anymore. Must… Use… Power!"

The shadow quickly lurches out at Issei. Once in broad view, Issei sees his true form. His form appears to be a large flying tick. Instead of 6 legs, he has 12 metal legs. He also has a long tube as his mouth. Issei is disgusted by the green mucus dripping from his mouth as he tries to get away. In response, the large tick equips two cannons on his back. He fires large green bubbles at Issei. As Issei ran out of the park, he looks back and finds mud everywhere. The green bubbles rip apart anything, turning them into mud.

"What's the escape for? Aren't you going to realize how great my abilities are?" the large tick asked as he continues to chase after Issei, and at the same time, Issei realizes something strange.

"Wait! It feels like I am running faster than before. No one else notices me as I zip by this city. Even the dogs don't bark. Am I going so fast that no one notices me?"

Suddenly, the large tick approaches Issei from the front.

"Don't run away, little devil. You only saw part of my abilities. I have more to show you. Why don't you taste some more of my power? The more you run, the more you incite me. Ku Ku Ku…"

Issei continued to run in panic. Right when the large tick attempts to swoop in and grab Issei, Issei makes a leap towards a tree just off to the side. Suddenly, Issei realizes that he somehow overshot the tree by a large distance, over 10 meters.

"What is going on to me? How did I jump so far? I was going for that tree and went right over it. Tonight has been so weird. This must be a bad dream I am having. There's no way anything like this could be possible." Before Issei could think more, a fallen tree hits Issei's head. Issei doesn't feel any pain. Before Issei could question about that, he looks up and finds the large flying tick just above him.

"Oh my, little devil, think you can get away? You're too early for that. Let's play some more, shall we? This time, let's kick up the level of excitement."

The large tick unleashes a swarm of small flying ticks at Issei. Issei, overwhelmed by the sheer number of small ticks, finds himself swatting and stepping on the ticks.

"That's the fun I want to see, little devil." The large flying ticks laughs at Issei. "How about some more?"

Next, the large tick sprays white dust over Issei. He then uses his metal legs to create a spark. In an instant, the white dust ignites and blasts Issei to another park nearby.

"Running around is so boring. That's the method of transportation for a toddler. The real way of transportation for little devils like you is to be blasted around."

Issei tries to recover but is tied up by a spider silk. He looks up and finds the large tick shooting more silk at him. Suddenly, Issei finds himself bolted onto the sidewalk.

"I can't let you run anymore, little devil. You running around is only going to cause more chaos. You don't want to be detected by these Satans too, do you? If they find you, you'll be killed for being a stray devil and in a more painful manner too. Why not just die here? I'll make your death as painless as possible."

"No, I don't deserve to die. I didn't do anything wrong. I don't even know why I am called a 'devil'. What do you want from me? Which organization or alien species do you belong to? What do they want from me?" Issei asks many questions at the large tick.

"I work for myself, little devil. I already told you that there's no other devil than you and me in this area. I belong in no stupid group. All they do is make me obey their stupid rules. Those rules do nothing but show their fears and weaknesses."

The large flying tick then aims his mouth at Issei. "You have given me all the target practice I wanted today. But, that's not enough. All that running has made me hungry. It's time to regain my energy and I shall gain it from you. Mmm… Based on all the running, I'm sure you have lots of energy inside you. What a treat. Why don't we combine our energy together? Plus, once you're gone, the Satans and those noble devil clans won't be able to find and kill you, a perfect win-win solution for us. That's why you should never be a stray, little devil."

The large tick uses his eyes and forms a bright flash at Issei. Issei is now paralyzed and unable to move. The tick then connects his mouth to Issei's head. Right before he injects his digestive juice into Issei and takes his first sip, several gunshots were heard out of nowhere and burned his mouth as the bullets found their mark.

"Ow! Ow! That's hurts. That was a dirty trick you played on me, little devil. If I get hungry, it will be your fault. I'll just directly grind into your bones and give you a slow and painful death."

"I didn't do that," Issei responds. Suddenly, red aura emanates from a distance. Both Issei and the large tick turn towards the aura. Even though both of them can't see the figure due to the bright light, they can hear who it is.

"By the orders of my Master, Maleficent Gremory, free this man at once, you sh*tty devil."

The large tick gasps, "Oh sh*t! I had no idea the Gremory clan was lurking here all along. I thought I was safe hiding in this remote region." He then tries to justify his actions to the figure, hoping to be forgiven. "I'm sorry, member of the Gremory family. I was just trying take care of a Stray Devil who fled to this area. You know that stray devils are dangerous to the underworld and our society."

"Who can judge Stray Devils when they're one of them?" The girl looks at the large tick. "You killed your master and escaped to this remote region on your own. That classifies you as a Stray! Return home and apologize to the household you belong to right now."

"Negative! There's no way I'll ever go home. I refuse to live under any order. All orders are unfair and discriminatory. I want to live a lifestyle that fits me, not someone else."

"Well, that won't happen," said a new voice. And before the large tick could respond…

STAB!

…it got stabbed by a large Spear of Light, killing it instantly.

"You!" the girl growled angrily.

"Well, look what I've found. Not one, but TWO Stray Devils. I'm glad that other Stray Devil did the work for me," said the new voice. The new voice was revealed as a middle-aged looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He's also shown to be a battle maniac and arrogant.

"A-Am I dreaming again?" asked Issei in fear.

"No, you aren't, you filthy coward," the figure answered as it revealed to be Revy from Maleficent Gremory's peerage before looking at the Fallen Angel. "And as for you, for taking out my target, I'll be using you to vent off steam, with my 2 guns."

"Ha! You think that a mere low-class Devil like you can defeat a Fallen Angel? Don't make me laugh."

Revy smirked underneath. "Let me prove it then."

The Fallen Angel deployed some kind of barrier that was dark purple in color and had occasional pink spots appearing at random places. He then conjured up a new spear as he then threw it with a lot of force, making Revy dodge immediately before she pulled out her two signature guns, a pair of modified Beretta 92F's; which are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each (the 5.9" is the combat MOD barrel) and are threaded to be able to accept muzzle breaks, suppressors, compensators, etc.. They are engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, as well as the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai.

However, the Fallen Angel was insulted by this.

"Really? A pair of guns?! HA! What kind of weapon that can harm a Fallen Angel?" the Fallen Angel mocked, angering Revy even further, shooting bullets at him, only for him to dodge all of them with ease.

The two traded shots and light spears at each other, skittering by each other's faces and drawing blood.

"You are pretty fast for a low-class Devil," the Fallen Angel commented before summoning another light spear. "But let's see you try and dodge this!"

The Fallen Angel conjures up all of his black wings before throwing another spear. Revy dodges them effortlessly and backs off a bit, seeing how he is throwing more than usual. Clearly to Revy, she is a bit interested in this as this creature is a battle maniac of sorts.

Suddenly, the Fallen Angel charges at Revy with another spear in hand. He attempts to impale Revy with the spear, but she sidesteps to dodge before she pulled a grenade launcher, but instead of firing a grenade, she fired an explosive arrow at the Fallen Angel at point-blank range. Taking that moment of opportunity, Revy fires the arrow, hitting the Fallen Angel in the stomach, and exploding.

"Why you-!" the Fallen Angel growled as he charges forth again, enraged that he had been wounded by a Devil. With that, he spins in the air and kicks Revy on the left temple; the gunwoman mistiming her dodge as she slides a few feet across.

Issei couldn't believe what he was seeing right now as this human was going toe-to-toe with this Fallen Angel. He was still paralyzed from the tick's attack, and was trying his best to get himself out of it.

"You may have wounded me, but in the end, you are no match!" the Fallen Angel boasted as Revy struggled to get up. "However, you forgot one important little thing…."

SPLUNK!

It was then that Issei realized that he felt something warm on his stomach, and it wasn't the good kind. In fact, he has just realized that he just got impaled by a surprising light spear attack! Revy cursed at this, as she totally forgot about saving him until it was too late.

"Do you really think that I forgot about you, you little prick?" the Fallen Angel asked to Issei who was still trying to register on what just happened. "Don't worry. As soon as I finish this b*tch off, I'll be sure to end your suffering next. Low-level Devils, let alone humans, are pathetic and weak. The only thing they are good for is for sport."

He then summoned 2 more light spears, with one to finish Issei off, but then, he noticed a smirk on Revy's face.

"What's so funny? A Devil laughing at a soon-to-be dead Stray Devil?" the Fallen Angel asked.

"While this piece of sh*t deserved it for peeping on girls," Revy replied without any remorse. "I'm afraid that he isn't dying tonight."

And that was when…

SHOCK!

…a lightning bolt hits the man's Light Spears, dissipating them completely.

"Did you do that?" asked the Fallen Angel when he then sees a circle coming out of nowhere. "Guess not."

And coming out from the red circle are none other than…

"Don't lay a finger on them."

Rias and Maleficent Gremory.

"Crimson hair….and that red-hot hair…."

"Seniors Rias…Maleficent…" said Issei as he began to faint.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked the Fallen Angel as he threw another Light Spear, only to find that….

PUNCH!

It's been punched by one of Rias' servants, Koneko Toujou.

The Fallen Angel tries again.

"Damn you!" yelled the man as he charges once again, only to find that…

BLAM!

…he got stopped by another lightning attack, only this time from another one of Rias' servants, Akeno Himejima.

And then, another one came out from the circle, and this time, they were Mio and Maria.

"I see," said the Fallen Angel. "The Gremory family."

"I'm Rias Gremory, and next to me are my sisters Maleficent and Mio. How are you today, my dear Fallen Angel?" she introduced herself.

"Oh, wow," said the Fallen Angel. "Who knew this was the jurisdiction of the Gremory Family's heiresses apparent? And I believe that those two over there are your household?"

He was referring to Revy and Issei.

"We will not show any mercy if you mess with them," said Mio in a serious tone that would make Grayfia proud.

"Well, I apologize for tonight, but you better not let your menservants run free," the Fallen Angel said. "Someone like me, or even another Stray Devil, might just hunt them down during his walk, you know?"

"Thank you for the most helpful advice," Rias answered.

"Then let us give you a warning, too," Maria replied. "Our Masters will not let you get away scot-free should you do something like this again."

"And I'll throw in my 2 cents," Maleficent followed. "It's best advised that we don't cross paths again, because at least one of us is guaranteed to die should this happen."

"Likewise, Gremory family. Likewise. And besides, speaking of one dying, we've actually stalled enough time to do just that," said the Fallen Angel as he flew away, leaving black feathers behind him. "By the way, the name's **Dohnaseek**. I surely won't forget this meeting."

The Devils all sighed as the barrier disappeared as the sky returns to normal…until Akeno widened her eyes on what Dohnaseek just said!

"Buchou! He said that they were stalling us long enough to kill someone else!" she told Rias, who widened her eyes herself and cursed at her bad timing.

"Koneko! Can you sense someone?" Rias quickly asked.

Koneko focused for a few seconds and opened her eyes with a rare worried look on her face.

"Affirmative, Buchou. We got one dead," Koneko reported.

"Damn!" Rias cursed before looking at Maleficent and Revy. "One of you take Issei home and heal him. We'll find that other person right now!"

"I'll do that," a voice replied out of nowhere, putting the Devils on guard. Then they saw…

"Professor Dominus?"

Dayo, aka Dale, appearing from one of the trees.

"Yeah, and I've heard that there are some unusual Fallen Angel activity going on around here, and unfortunately, this guy here was not only targeted by a Fallen Angel, but by a Stray Devil as well for having a Sacred Gear, and is now fatally injured by that Fallen Angel," he explained. "Now, he's only moments away from dying…again. He shouldn't have died like this, and I'm sure that he would've made a good…_pawn_…"

Rias and Mio frowned at what Dayo meant, but Maleficent smirked at this, knowing that he was right. In fact, Rias did indeed revive Issei as a Pawn, using up all 8 of her pieces. While many of the girls, Rias and Mio included, and especially Akeno and Koneko, disliked Issei for his major perverted tendencies, no one like him should die like that.

"He just better hope that whatever Sacred Gear he has, it's useful," Dayo shrugged before he evilly smirked. "If not, you could always take back your Evil Pieces, and use him as cannon fodder…"

"Are you sure about this, Ria-sis?" Mio asked, whispering to Rias. "If Maria meets up with him…"

"Don't you worry," Rias assured Mio. "I'll make sure that Akeno, Koneko and Revy keep them in line."

"Yeah, because the last thing you need to do is to do something weird, like, I don't know, sleep naked with this pathetic pervert to heal him. I'll take him to the dorms and heal him with a potion, but make sure that you check up on the other person who's dead. And who knows? Maybe he or she could also be…a good pawn."

And with that, Dayo walked away with Issei on his shoulder as the others quickly headed towards their destination, where the other person has already died.

** At a nearby Forest **

After the small attack from Dohnaseek, Akame was walking around the area with Natsu and Leone close behind.

But then, both Leone and Natsu all tensed when they felt an ominous presence surrounding them as Akame felt it as well, but to her, she already knew who was coming as she rose a hand to calm both of her comrades down.

"Show yourself…..**Kalawarner**," Akame ordered as a woman emerged from one of the trees. Leone narrowed her eyes at Kalawarner's appearance as she was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

Leone and Natsu all tensed as the aura around Kalawarner was much the same as Akame, meaning she was a Fallen Angel, as it would also explain as to how Akame knew who she was from her presence alone. Even though Kalawarner didn't give off any indication that she would attack, there was an aura about her that both Leone and Natsu didn't trust.

"Having some fun here, Akame? Is this where you've been all this time?" Kalawarner asked with a smirk, but neither one of the 3 reacted to the obvious suggestive notion she was expressing. Kalawarner sighed in annoyance. "Always such a stick in the mud, and here, I thought you'd actually show us something other than a stoic nature for once."

"What do you want, Kalawarner?" Akame questioned seriously. Kalawarner turned to Natsu and Leone as she noticed a fiery aura around Natsu, meaning that he had something hiding.

"Who's the boy?" Kalawarner questioned, narrowing her eyes at Natsu, but Leone is already in front of him with Akame close behind.

"Why are you here?" Leone demanded narrowing her eyes as Kalawarner shrugged her shoulders simply, not caring for the reason as to why these 2 were determined to keep her away from Natsu.

"We have heard word that Mio Naruse is somewhere around this area. Not only that, but the **nun** will arrive here in a few days, and **Lady Valadia** has ordered us to make our move against the wielder of the Sacred Gear and the Future Demon Lord sooner than we originally planned," Kalawarner sighed in annoyance, shocking Akame, Natsu and Leone as they knew that Mio was going to be targeted by them as well, sooner or later.

"I no longer have an interest in why we were sent here," Akame stated, surprising Kalawarner as she was never one to defy orders, let alone fully give them up. "Return to the others. I don't care what you tell them, but I am no longer a member of the Grigori."

Kalawarner's eyes widened even more at the sudden declaration. Both Leone and Natsu frowned slightly as they looked at Akame as she was giving up her position among the Fallen Angels.

"This is not like you, Akame," Kalawarner spoke. "You're more rational than this. Do you really think that those 2 can protect you from the Devils and Angels that will hunt you? The Grigori will hunt you down, no matter if you are the first daughter of **Baraqiel**."

"What you plan on doing is basically a death sentence for all of you. That Valadia may get the Sacred Gear she wants, but you and the others who follow her, especially with her family, are nothing but tools in Valadia's scheme to gain more power," Akame gritted through her teeth as memories of her time spent with her fellow comrades passing through her mind. "Not only the Devils are in this territory, but also a few 'Heroes'…and some dangerous demons as well. Do you think they will continue to turn a blind eye to everything you're doing here?"

"They are all nothing to us! Especially Devils!" Kalawarner growled, disliking the thought of even being considered to be on the same level as them.

"You do realize that Rias Gremory, the **Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess of Destruction**, and her sisters Maleficent Gremory, the **Red-Hot Scarlet Haired Princess of Calamity**, and Mio Naruse Gremory, the **Short Tempered Twin-Tailed Princess of Oblivion**, are the sisters of the **Great Satan Lucifer, **right? Not only that, but Mio happens to be Lucifer's successor, so do you really think that they would remain quiet if any of us harmed any one of them? Let alone Lady Necromancer herself? This plan has too many holes, and you're going to wind up dead," Akame explained as Kalawarner scowled with her hands clenched into fists. "So, if you don't want to anger Lady Necromancer, and trust me, nobody wants to, I suggest that you contact **Azazel** and inform him of what Valadia and Raynare are doing before it's too late."

"And what of you?" Kalawarner questioned turning to Natsu and Leone. "Will you stay with them? Hope that they can protect you forever?"

"Akame doesn't need protecting," Natsu stated stepping forward.

"That's right," Leone followed. "We'll fight beside her and our other comrades, no matter who comes our way!"

Kalawarner frowned as it was easily seen to the Fallen Angel that there was an unbreakable trust between these 3, and possibly more, yet she had no recollection of Akame ever meeting with these humans before.

"I will have to inform Azazel of your defection. Your Father will be ashamed of you," Kalawarner explained.

"Dale and Night Raid is all I need for Family. Akeno…is another story," Akame stated as she remembered seeing her younger sister not too long ago. "Now go before it's too late."

Without so much of a goodbye, Kalawarner spread her wings and flew into the sky as Akame sighed as Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

However, Kalawarner did say this to them before she completely disappeared.

"Unfortunately for you guys, I've left a parting gift just a few feet in front of you as my job was already finished, anyways."

It was at this point that all 3 of them widened their eyes. They just realized that someone around this area has just been killed by Kalawarner. But before they could find that person to investigate…

FLASH!

"Damn! We got Devils coming!" Leone warned, and just like that, the 3 quickly got of there and went off to report Dayo on what just happened.

Out of the magic circle came Rias, Mio, Maleficent, Koneko, and Akeno, who were looking for the same person, while Maria and Revy went off to monitor the town.

It didn't take long as Koneko was able to find the dead person who was hidden underneath the bushes.

The person in question belonged to a young woman, with waist-long black hair, wears red rectangular glasses, almost as similar as Tsubaki's; the color of her eyes is unknown for obvious reasons, and is wearing a white turtleneck sweater and black pants. She has D-cup breasts, very thick thighs, a smooth and plump bottom, and unfortunately, a little chunky stomach due to eating too many sweets in her early childhood, and is very lazy…and traumatized.

However, for some reason, this girl just SCREAMED power, so it didn't surprise the Devils that the Fallen Angel was right about killing this poor girl.

Then all of a sudden, Maleficent realized what Dayo had said earlier, and quickly took out her pawn piece.

"Are you sure about this?" Rias asked.

"Of course," Maleficent replied. "Like he said, no one should ever die like that. And besides, this girl does have a nice body…"

"Pervert…" Koneko muttered while Akeno giggled, but what happens next shocks everyone.

A light suddenly shot of the girl's body, making all of the Devils be taken back in surprise.

"Wha…What in the world is happening?" Akeno asked in confusion and shock as they all moved back.

Something amazing was happening, and they were about to witness it in person.

From Maleficent's pocket, she looked down in surprise before reaching inside, taking out 7 more Pawn pieces.

'My Evil Pieces…They're glowing!' Maleficent thought in surprise, and then suddenly, those Pieces began to float and they were now in front of the dead girl's body as the white light turned red and what they saw next was unbelievable!

"What?! They're _multiplying_?!" Rias asked in shock.

That's right. All 8 of those Pawn Pieces multiplied into 2 before another one multiplied it again, giving it a total of 17 Pawn Pieces, but that's not all. The pieces all began to glow brighter, making everyone covering their eyes. Went it died down, they all looked back and were completely shocked at what they were witnessing.

There were now 9 Pieces, but eight of those Pawn pieces look different. They were more buff than the regular ones and had a bright red streak swimming around them. The 9th piece, to their shock, was now a Queen piece! It turned out that the remaining 9 Pawn pieces combined themselves together to make a Queen piece, but there's more. That Queen piece was also buff and brightening as well. They couldn't believe their eyes. What they were looking at were….

"**Mutation Pieces**?!" they all shouted.

Then, one by one, the 8 buffed Pawn pieces entered inside the girl's body as a huge vortex of fire surrounded her, swallowing the buffed Queen piece last and her wound began to close up.

'No way….This girl took all 8 of them AND the queen as well?!' Rias asked in shock. This girl screamed power, and what happened here has proven just that. Mio and Maleficent were shocked as well, especially with the latter. To think that her pieces would be duplicated and transformed into mutation pieces AND a Queen piece?!

That's something that has never happened before! Wait, scratch that; IS UNTHINKABLE!

However, there was one more surprise in store: There was a Starbrand mark of an **Archdragon** on the back of her neck, but since she was surrounded by the vortex, the girls couldn't see it.

Once everything died down, the girl's body was all patched up, no blood in sight. Mio immediately went to the girl's side and started checking on her pulse….

…

…

…*_thump_*

There was a heartbeat. This girl is alive.

All there was now is complete silence.

Maleficent couldn't believe that her new reincarnated servant would be THIS strong, and apparently….

"Maleficent, what is the meaning of this?!"

…Rias couldn't believe it either.

"Who is this person?"

"…I don't know…" Maleficent answered.

"You don't know?!" Rias asked angrily. "Do you realize that this girl just accepted eight mutation pawn pieces AND a mutation queen piece?!"

"I don't know either!" Mio yelled. "I thought she was human!"

"That's enough!" Akeno barked at the sisters, calming them down as she stood between them. "…It's been a long night, so how about we discuss more tomorrow. We need to bring her to a proper bed."

"…Agreed."

"…Sounds fair."

"…Same."

"Good," Akeno smiled, until she saw the shocked look on Koneko's face. "What's the matter, Koneko?"

"I don't believe this…" she said to herself as she held a school I.D. from the girl's left pocket.

What they all saw on the I.D. left them speechless.

"Oh my…" Akeno gasped.

"This girl is…" Rias said.

"…a relative of that shameless hentai Hyoudou," Koneko finished.

"**Kiyoko Hyoudou**, a Senios student at Dragonar Academy," Mio analyzed. "And she's a transfer student who's going to have her first day of school tomorrow."

They all couldn't believe it.

** At the Streets **

"This is weird," Akame stated as she, Leone and Natsu all finished at eliminating another wave of Stray Devils. "Most of these Strays that plagued this are nowhere to be seen. Are they being scared off?"

"Probably because of the Fallen Angels that might have eliminated them," Leone stated before throwing another hard punch to another Stray Devil's skull, cracking it open. "There's an awful lot of them out tonight, not to mention that they're appearing near the dorms."

"Which means that whoever send these monsters here must know where we live," Natsu concluded.

"And I have a good idea at who he is," Akame stated, surprising the others. "I can tell that he's a student at our school."

"EH?!" the two gasped.

"We'll inform this to Dayo and the others, and we'll be ready for him," Akame said with a cold, but confident voice as she sheathed her sword.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Yuki, Silvia and Mio standing opposite to each other.

START OF SECOND HALF: Yurifina with 6 shadowed figures standing behind her.

* * *

(Next Day)

** At the new Empire **

(Dayo's POV)

I was getting more and more excited as the new Empire was making great progress on recovering. From what Prime Minister Honest was doing to the Emperor and this place was completely terrible. It was even worse that my stepfather went along with it, so he had to perish as well.

The recovery process was more than halfway done, but there's a TON of work left to be done.

"You like it so far?" Yurifina asked me.

"Indeed, I am," I replied. "I want to make sure that each and everyone of these people get a house and a job. No one is going to be homeless and there will no more useless deaths when I start ruling this place."

"Ah, yes. That reminds me," Yurifina remembered. "Let's proceed to the castle, Supreme One."

She soon made a magic portal, and soon after, we've arrived in front of a giant castle that once had the main building of the Capital located here. I widened my eyes as I thought that this castle would take a long time to complete, but to my surprise, it was 80% completed in a matter of 2 weeks. That's insane.

It was then that 2 girls and a butler arrived. One is a woman that has an aura of a protective bodyguard with a serious (and sadly tsundere) attitude. She has waist-length purple hair with a side tail on her left, has D-cup breasts, blue eyes and has a sword attached to her left hip.

The other woman has long orange hair and has E-cup breasts, brown eyes, long orange hair, and is wearing a white and black maid headdress, and she has a friendly (but sometimes scary) aura.

The butler is, surprisingly, a 19-year-old teenager who has medium height with light blue hair that is styled into a bob cut and blue eyes. In fact, this man has seen it all, in my opinion.

"We welcome you, Lady Yurifina and Supreme One," the 3 greeted us at the same time.

"To your left is **Amane Toujou, **my bodyguard, and soon-to-be your bodyguard as well. Next here is **Mariel Esthereed**, the head maid and 2nd-in-command of all the maids and butlers. And the final one here is an exceptional butler. He is **Hayate Ayasaki**, known as the **Combat Butler**. He is the head of the butlers and maids of this castle, my beloved," Yurifina introduced.

"And may I ask why is Hayate exceptional?" I asked.

Yurifina told me about Hayate, and boy, did Hayate go through a lot. On Christmas Eve 10 years ago, his parents racked up a large gambling debt and sold their son to supposedly "A group of Good Men", which actually happened to be **Wild Hunt, **a group of Teigu users formed and led by **Syura**, the son of Prime Minister Honest, operating as the Secret Police of the Empire at the time, for a sum of 156,804,000 yen (Roughly $1,441,445.07 in today's currency). It was here that Hayate was able to learn about the Empire, the Teigu, the weapons, people, the whole 9 yards. Unfortunately, it was also here that he learned how to kill from his former teacher Esdeath and use his full body potential to keep the Empire in line, even though he knew that what he was doing was exactly wrong.

Some time later, Wild Hunt were causing and relishing in carnage, abusing their power and position to terrorize the entire Empire with their vile acts and making themselves the prime enemies of both Night Raid and the Jaegers.

However, after Hayate did an investigation and found out that Syura was the person behind the unleashing of Danger Beasts created by the late Dr. Stylish, Esdeath filed an official report, forcing Honest to officially disband the team much to Syura's displeasure.

And now, Hayate was very pleased when he learned that the Prime Minister and the Emperor were executed by both myself and the Night Raid team and is now ready to serve me. However, I did ask him about his parents back in Japan. He quickly answered that they were no longer his parents and they were not going to bring him back. I simply nodded at that before we all entered the castle.

I was surprised to find a huge line of maids and butlers on the sides, but also, the indoor balconies of the second floor has lines of servants as well. Each and everyone of them bowed down to us when we entered.

[All Hail the Supreme One!] they would say.

"Whoa…" I could only say as Yurifina guided me through the castle's progress. As many workers and servants continued to work, they all bowed to us. I don't know how many there were and when I asked Yurifina, she responded that there are over 1,000 servants in this castle! Since the castle was too large, its quite possible that all 1,000 of these workers are needed to even clean the place up. And it's not even finished yet!

After minutes of walking through the castle, we all headed to the throne room. It was here that the final battle between Night Raid, and the Prime Minister and the Emperor took place, but now, it has been given a complete makeover. This time, there were guards who wore the same armor and held some weapons and shields holding two large doors as they opened them for us as we entered the room.

More guards were on the side, bowing to us. I was surprised on how large my new authority is, but I was even more surprised on how large the room is compared to the old one.

The whole room was like a cavern. Four lines of large pillars were holding the wide ceiling. Beautiful designs gave a fantastic decoration throughout the whole room. When we finally arrived at the dais, I saw a young man with emerald green eyes, black hair with red streaks all over. While he has heavier armor than the rest of the guards, and has the same weapon and shield like the rest, he has a draconic aura around him, and I can tell that he knows Dragon Slayer Magic very well.

He bowed to me in respect and introduced, "I welcome you, Supreme One. My name is **Drake Blaze**."

"This is one of your **Dragon Guards**, my beloved. They only call themselves that if they know how to use Dragon Slayer Magic. He is also your viceroy that governs your kingdom in your absence," Yurifina stated.

"Really?" I asked with interest.

To those of you that doesn't know about a viceroy, that person rules a country, province, kingdom, or empire as the representative of the king. They govern a kingdom in place of the king to give them time for other businesses of if they're just lazy. Of course, even if the viceroy rules the kingdom, they still answer to the true king, which is me.

"I saw through all the business, issues, and the order of the kingdom as flawless as I can. We are working hard to make sure that the castle is complete as soon as possible, my lord," Drake reported.

"And now, my beloved. This is going to be for the future as it would be an honor to see the glorious sight of the Supreme One, sitting upon the throne after such a long time," Yurifina said in excitement.

Knowing this, I walked to the throne and sat on it, and as soon as I did that…

"Hail, Supreme One!" Drake shouted, causing the other guards to shout, 'Hail, Supreme One!' all at once.

(15 minutes later)

I was now outside the castle to see thousands of soldiers lined up in cohorts.

They were all wearing full-plated crimson armor each while holding a crimson shield with golden designs. The shields were made out of dragon scales and were rectangular that curved around the body. The height of the shield is from the chin to the knees and the length of the shield is from one shoulder to another. Each were carrying many kinds of weapons, from spears to bow and arrows; from rifles to grenade launchers. Of course, they had swords on their right hip, and black capes connected to the back of their armor with dragon faces on it.

I can tell that these soldiers were well-trained and are veterans. Let's see how well they fare compare to the other armies that I've trained in the past…

"All hail the Supreme One!" a red-haired female soldier who was on the front shouted which caused the other soldiers to chant the same line. She was also wearing crimson armor.

"This is one of the many armies that you will soon possess, Supreme One. This is the first **Red Legion**. The strongest out of the 50 Red Legions you own. Your generals can take command of any of your legions, except the first one. That is personally commanded by your best and most loyal general of all, **Erza Scarlet**," Yurifina explained.

Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by **Porlyusica**, an elderly woman who lives in a treehouse located in the East Forest outside the Empire and is the Medicinal Adviser. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that many girls described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings.

"She is so superior, that many Dragons gave her the title of "The Strongest Dragon General of a Thousand Battles." And before you ask, yes, she did fought more than one thousand battles already, and some of those battles are wars as well."

"Impressive," I responded, earning a small blush from Erza.

Then suddenly, a magic circle appeared and came out another beautiful girl. She was wearing a dress that is made out of orange and black frills that looked like an elegant gothic Lolita that my mom usually wears and has uneven twin-tails. She has a big crimson net bow on her head that holds her hair and a crimson and black collar on her neck.

"Dragon Guard of Time, **Kurumi Tokisaki**, at your service. What do I owe the honor of meeting you here, Lady Yurifina?" the girl named Kurumi asked in a well-mannered tone.

"You are late," Yurifina replied to her.

"I deeply apologize. I had to call the other guards when I heard that the Supreme One would arrive here."

And at the very next second, another magic circle appeared, revealing 4 more people, which one of them is an S-Class Vampire.

The vampire in question is a beautiful girl with crimson eyes that has black slits in the center. She has knee-length silver hair with a sexy figure with F-cup breasts, plump thighs and bottom. And because she's a vampire, she was wearing a crimson and black dress that shows it.

This is **Moka Akashiya**, according to Yurifina, and is the daughter of one of the 3 Dark Lords, Akasha Bloodriver, and is also a relative to Alucard! Boy, is he going to be surprised when he hears this. However, how she became a Dragon Guard despite being a vampire is still a mystery to me…

Next is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear slim fitting clothes. He has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. His most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. However, it's his clothing that stands out, which is a black kimono with ripped holes, and has a large sword on his back. This is the Dragon Guard of the Shinigami, **Ichigo Kurosaki**, who Yurifina stated that he is not only a great martial artist, but he is also an excellent swordsman with an indomitable will due to being a **Hollow**.

Third is a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair tied in pigtails. She's wearing a casual attire and has a joyful expression. Now, from what Yurifina told me, she was normally supposed to be a Floor Guardian back in Nazarick, but one of the 42 Supreme Beings made an…. 'error'….causing her to be a psychopath, like Seryu from the Jaegars. Also, for some reason, she has a bit of blood infused in her from a Divine Goddess, whose name is unknown. She also happens to be the most savage of all the guards whenever they are in battle, and has quite the knowledge in setting up traps, knowing all kinds of weapons, and even making some from her surroundings, thus making her the Unpredictable Dragon Guard. Her name is **Yuno Gasai**.

And the final one is a young woman with a well-endowed figure. She has G-cup breasts, long straight silver hair that ran all the way down to her hips. Her attire consist of a gothic Lolita outfit as well. On her forehead is a white, crescent moon-shaped mark that turned a full 90 degrees clockwise. Known to be a Demon Slayer of her family that's known for using Western dark magic, she's the Magician Dragon Guard, **Kuesu Jinguji**.

Yurifina told me that she's now a powerful magic caster that is a master of multiple elements, consisting of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, and even Light and Darkness, and has an arsenal of a thousand spells and has an incredibly colossal amount of energy.

"These are your Dragon Guards, Supreme One," Yurifina stated. "Each of them has mastered at least one element type of Dragon Slayer Magic, and they're all exceptionally skilled in their own way. They will be of good use to you later on. Oh, dear me. They're here."

We all soon saw a massive army approaching towards us. It was a whole army filled with thousands of soldiers, monsters, horsemen, and wyverns. The soldiers wore the same armor while the monsters were four-legged muscular beasts that are as tall as 7-8 meters, with plated armors around their torsos and heads. The wyverns were also wearing armor around their torsos and heads. The horsemen wore the same armor as the foot soldiers and their horses wore chain armor as well.

"This one is the 37th Red Legion," Yurifina told me. "Don't get confused with the other army that you saw earlier. As I said before, the 1st Red Legion is commanded by Erza _only_. The other Red Legions are randomly picked by one general for a mission. By being the Supreme One who lead us, Nazarick, and the Infinity Empire to save the Dragon race, many will fear you and yet, many will try and kill you. Many will surrender to you, and yet many will try to oppose you. In war, a merciful heart leads to the death of one's self. However, based on your experience, you have been in plenty of battles before."

"Indeed, I have," I responded. "But what I go through is _my _choice."

"Understood, Supreme One," Yurifina replied.

"So how many soldiers are there in one Red Legion?"

"I was about to get to that. I assume that you what battalions are?"

"Yeah, it's a group of soldiers. Like a military unit."

"The soldiers, Feral Beasts, cavalries, and the wyverns are divided into battalions. And before you ask, those war monsters are called Feral Beasts," Yurifina explained as she pointed to the large creatures with armor. Each unit is divided into 40 battalions. 1 battalion consists of 500 soldiers, 1 battalion of cavalry consists of 200 horsemen, 1 battalion of Feral Beasts consists of 50 beasts, and 1 battalion of wyverns consists of 100 of them. Now, let's multiply that each by 40, my beloved.

After quickly doing the math, I concluded that…

"So that's….20,000 infantry, 8000 cavalry, 2000 Feral Beasts, and 4000 wyverns."

"And that's the total amount of forces in one Red Legion, but right now, you have 50 Red Legions at your disposal for this army. That means that you have 1 million infantry, 400,000 cavalry, 100,000 Feral Beasts, and 200,000 wyverns."

"Well, as of right now, let them keep training and sharpen their skills. I'm going to make a few changes when the new Empire is complete," I ordered Yurifina.

"Understood, my beloved," Yurifina replied and ordered the army to continue their training.

(Next Day)

** At Dragonar Academy; At Class 1-D **

"OK, everyone. Settle down," I ordered to all the students in the classroom. "We have a new student who's going to be in our class. Would you come in and introduce yourself, please?"

To my surprise, and to many others, except for Mio, it was the girl that was killed by one of the Fallen Angels 2 days ago.

"M-My name is….Kiyoko Hyoudou….and I-I'm going to be a S-Senios Student…" the girl introduced in a soft, but shy voice. "P-Pleased to meet you."

The boys cheered at the new girl while the girls all widened their eyes.

"All right! A new and cute girl!" Raymond cheered.

"But her last name is Hyoudou," another boy realized.

"Does this mean that?" one girl asked.

"Y-Yes…" Kiyoko answered. "I-I'm Issei's younger sister."

As the room fell into complete silence, I had a feeling of what's about to happen.

"3…2…1…" I said to myself.

[EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!]

"How does that work?!"

"There was no way that problem child would have such a smoking hot sister like her!"

As the other students were complaining on how Kiyoko is related to Issei, Mio was getting crosser and crosser as the girls around kept talking about me. She was looking out the window as she looked at her classmates.

'What's with them, being so carefree…?' she thought before a memory of what happened last night at the baths, causing her face to heat up and her hand to come up to her chest.

She then saw Akame looking at the chalkboard with a stoic look on her face.

'What's with her? She's been looking at that board for the past 30 minutes while the others are even trying to get my teacher's attention and phone number,' Mio grumbled, letting out a 'hmph' before noticing Yuki, who was preparing to leave and glanced back at Mio with narrowed eyes.

'Stay away from Mio Naruse Gremory. Or better yet, stay away from those Devils as a whole. You saw what they were trying to do to you after that Fallen Angel attacked you. They are NOT to be trusted. The same can be said for Silvia Lautreamont. She is NOTHING but trouble.'

And speaking of Silvia, that said girl and Yuki looked at each other for a few tense moments and scoffed before Yuki left the classroom, but not before looking at Kiyoko, and realized that she too, is a reincarnated Devil.

'Tch,' she clicked her tongue in annoyance as she left, only to be greeted by Yurifina. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Sorry to bump into you, Ms. Nonaka," said Yurifina down the hall with Amane and her sister Milly by her side. "I got word from Mr. Sakizaki that you need to stay behind with Ms. Randall to organize the upcoming quests and homework. The Student Council President will also be helping you."

"I can do it myself. After all, this is my job as Class Representative," Yuki interjected. "There's no need for the Student Council President to help."

As Yuki left the classroom, someone else came in.

"It's Princess Yumi!" many boys shouted, and even some of the girls went squalled at seeing her.

"Excuse me, everyone," Yumi said nicely.

"Come on in. The room is a bit messy, so we're sorry," Raymond greeted nicely as he and many others were blushing.

Yumi just smiled as she went towards me, but for some reason, she was also eyeing on Kiyoko as well.

"I'm here on behalf of Lady Rias. Whenever you are done for the day, she asked me to bring you and Kiyoko to our clubroom. Koneko is going to bring Issei with her as well," Yumi said, earning gasps from the others.

"Issei?! That problem child?!"

"He's going to corrupt them!"

"We'll never accept this!"

"Everyone, be quiet," I coldly responded as the class fell into complete silence. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. I'll see you there later on. Akame, take Mio home. I'll be back a little late."

"Affirmative," Akame nodded in confirmation.

This will give me an opportunity to get some important information about these Hyoudou siblings.

Meanwhile, the students were relieved. Well, except for two people. Kiyoko Hyoudou and Mio Naruse Gremory.

Kiyoko shivered when she found out that her brother is also going to be there.

All the while, Mio sighed to herself in annoyance, not knowing that the succubus mark around her neck began to show….

(6 hours later)

** At the Old School Building **

Now, as Yumi escorted me and Kiyoko inside the building, I've found out that this building is one of the Seven Wonders of the School, and is about 100 years old. I was also surprised to see that there wasn't anyone around as there were trees surrounding it. Walking through the old doors, we followed Yumi into a rather large room filled with classic Victorian-style furniture.

"Wh-What is this room?" Kiyoko asked.

Already here was Koneko, sitting on one of the couches, eating some sweets. However, also here was the problem child himself, the leader of the Perverted Trio, Issei Hyoudou.

"I'm so glad that I'm going to be with such hot girls in this club!" Issei whispered in excitement.

I glared at him as he didn't see my appearance yet with a scowl on my face. Also, for some reason, Kiyoko was behind me, shaking like a leaf.

Then, a splash was heard.

"A shower? In this room?" Issei asked.

Are you kidding me?! A shower in this old classroom, now a club houseroom?!

"OMG," Issei gawked. "It's art at its finest! Those beautiful lines are a work of art in and of themselves!"

And I could see that he is looking at a shadowy curvy figure taking a showing that resembles Rias Gremory. And also…

"Buchou, I've bought your clothes," said another voice.

"Thank you, Akeno," said the voice of Rias.

"It's Senior Rias Gremory! The most popular girl in school! Right here in this room!" Issei yelled. "And I've heard that her twin sister is also here too!"

Koneko was about to say that their faces are creepy before she notices me going to Issei with a ticked-off look on my face. She looked at me with small interest.

"Hey there," I said as I appeared behind him. Issei slowly looked at me with a scared look on his faces. "I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing, right?"

"He caught you red-handed, you hentai," said Koneko in a monotone voice, who was happy that I stopped him quickly.

"S-S-S-Sorry, Professor Dominus! Don't beat me up like you did last time!" he pleaded.

"Oh my. Look who came," said Akeno as she approaches us. "Looks like we got new club members."

"Now hold it right there, Ms. Himejima," I said to Akeno. "I only came here to observe, and to keep an eye on Issei over here."

Then she looked at Kiyoko, who had a worried look on her face and bowed down with her jiggling breasts and said, "I'm the club's Vice-President, Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"K-K-Kiyoko Hyoudou. Nice to meet you," the shy girl said.

"Ah, little sis!" Issei smiled at Kiyoko, unknowingly frightening her a little bit. 'To think that 2 of the 3 Great Ladies would be in this room, along with my sister and the ultimate, ideal, Japanese female figure filled with tenderness!'

WHAM!

"You forgot about me, right?" I asked as I karate-chopped Issei back to earth.

"That was nice," Koneko said before going back to her sweets.

And then, the curtain open as Rias and Maleficent Gremory steps out.

"Thank you for waiting," Rias said. "So, everyone's here now. We welcome you to the **Occult Research Club**."

Even though I did tell them that I'm just observing, Rias welcomes us.

"But this club is just a mere façade. Nothing more than a hobby," Rias continued as she crosses her arms under her breasts. "I'll be frank. We are devils."

Both the Hyoudou siblings gasped at this. I wonder how Rias is going to work on them.

"Th-that was indeed very frank!" said Issei in surprise.

"Now, the black-winged man you saw the other day…" Rias said.

"…was a Fallen Angel," I continued, interrupting Rias. The others looked at me in surprise. "You don't know about this, but they were once Angels serving God, but they have been cast down to the Underworld due to their wicked nature. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"That's right," Rias agreed. "They're trying to manipulate humans and destroy us devils. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the Underworld, or Hell, as humans call it. There are also normal Angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt demons."

"In other words, a 3-way standoff or ceasefire," Maleficent concluded.

"Do you two follow us so far?" Rias asked.

"Y-Yes..." Kiyoko replied quietly.

Issei answered, "Uh, this is getting too complicated for a stupid high-school student like me."

"At least you're honest on that," I mumbled.

"Then I bet you know about what happened at the Aries Dragonar Festival," said Rias as Issei knew what she meant. "You even managed to save Silvia and her dragon from a sudden attack from them."

I can then see Issei's expression turn into anger and fear.

"I-I have no idea where you heard that," said Issei in a serious tone. "But don't treat as some type of occult phenomenon. Frankly speaking, I find it unpleasant."

Hmph. So, Raynare not only killed Issei, but also traumatized him, although I'm sure it's not on her own accord…

Even Kiyoko was shocked. Issei did talk to some other people about it one time, but no one believed him, and no one remembered her. He thought that nobody would believe him until now.

As Issei began to leave, Rias slipped out a photo, in which I knew all too well.

Oh boy, is Azazel going to be cross when he finds out about this.

"She was there; no doubt about it," Rias concluded. "This girl…no, Fallen Angel is the one that assaulted you after the race."

"I bet she used her powers to erase everyone's memories from that day. Devils have it, Fallen Angels have it, Angels have it, and I have it," I said.

"Very good, Professor Dominus," Rias smiled professionally. "And once that Fallen Angel completes her mission, she erased memories and records of it from all of you and the people around you."

"Mission?" asked Issei.

"Killing you," Rias concluded. "She came to check if you have a dangerous object in your body. Turns out that you were killed on the spot once its confirmed. Impaled by a light lance, to be precise."

Kiyoko then remembered, "Y-Yeah, I remember that Fallen Angel say 'Blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside your body.' Something like that."

"Sacred Gear?" Issei asked.

Akeno continued from there, "It's an unusual power that resides within certain humans. It is said that most of the great men in history possessed it."

Then Rias continued, "With those 2 types of power alone, they're formidable enough to threaten devils and Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your left hand."

"L-Like this?" Issei asked as he raised his left arm.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind," Rias instructed.

She doesn't know that the strongest being (3rd strongest overall; which is me) is standing here right now, and neither are the others. Of course, I'm suppressing my powers and magic as I speak, but I have to release some soon, so please make this quick!

"Th-this is all too sudden…" Issei said as his mind began to go out of control.

"Focus, Issei."

"O-Okay! Focus, focus…" Issei said to himself, but he sees Rias' panties as she was sitting on her desk.

'Damn! My focus is failing hard because I can see your panties!'

Then Issei says to Rias as he gives up, "Still, there must be some kind of mistake."

"It's a fact that Fallen Angels fear and decided to kill you on the spot," I said to him.

"Then how are we still alive?!" Issei asked.

"It's because of this," Rias answered as a pulled out a leaflet.

"Wait a minute, that's…!" Kiyoko said as she and Issei saw something familiar.

"You summoned me and my sister from this flyer moments before you all died," Maleficent said.

"So, Issei, you've been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, while you Kiyoko, have been reborn into the household of my sister, Maleficent Gremory, daughters of Duke Gremory, an upper-class devil," said Rias as her wings were sprouted from her back. "As our servant devils, that is!"

Yumi, Akeno and Koneko also had the same wings as Rias.

"That includes me, too!" said Maleficent with the same wings as well. The wings were more bat-like.

Then, something felt on Kiyoko's and Issei's back, as they all saw their own pair of Devil wings as well.

"N-Nani?!" Kiyoko asked in shock.

'We're no longer human?!' Issei thought in shock.

I really wonder how far they'll go…

"With this, we welcome to you to the club!" Rias smiled as she and the others all concealed their wings and goes behind her desk to sit on her chair. "Now we can get straight to business. The way the life of a Devil works is we grant powers to humans for a price that we both agree on and seal the deal with a pact. It used to be that people would draw summoning ritual circles to call for us, but it became too complicated for the human mind. Well, the majority of it, anyways. So to make things easier, we make personal house calls and deliveries by handing out flyers."

Maleficent then walked over to a table to set down a white bag full of flyers. When she opens it up, we see the same pamphlets that were given out by the club members.

"Now normally, we'd have a messenger to make the deliveries, but as new servants, we thought it would be best to have you two do it so that you both could learn from all this," Rias explained.

"But first, there are some rules that you need to know," Maleficent followed.

The two siblings gave their full attention to the Gremory sisters, even though I was just here as an observer.

Rias explains, "Rule #1: You are not allowed to engage in battle against Fallen Angels or Angels unless you have to defend yourselves. Rule #2: As our servants, you are all expected to obey either me or my sisters Mio or Maleficent, no matter what we tell you to do. Rule #3: You are not allowed to provoke a battle with another Devil, unless it's a Stray Devil and especially not against a High-class Devil. And should they try to provoke any one of you, you must bring this to me, Mio or Maleficent. As our servants, you are all under our protection and that of our house, and as such if they harm you, they must answer to either of us. Rule #4: You can't go into a church or shrine, since they are territories of Fallen Angels and Angels and going into those places might result in a war between factions again, and neither side can afford that, and I'm pretty sure that the our Professor here knows that, too. Rule #5: You are not allowed to reveal that you are a Devil to anyone, except to our customers. Do you all understand so far?"

Both Issei and Kiyoko nodded their heads, except for Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko as they already know this.

"Then, I'll continue from here," said Maleficent. "Rule #6: You cannot force anyone to make a contract with you. They have to summon us to do that. Rule #7: If a customer makes a request of you that you consider ridiculous, for example: getting rid of every chicken on Earth, you are allowed to try and haggle them to something more appropriate. It doesn't work often, but you can try. Rule #8: You are only allowed 1 familiar, which is a type of shape-shifting assistant that is totally loyal to you, at any given time. (We'll explain how that works later). If your familiar dies, you can try and acquire another one, but that's difficult so take care of them as best as you can. Rule #9: No sex with humans!"

When Issei heard that, he quickly fell into depression as Maleficent explains why.

"A hybrid created from such a union would possess Devil powers but have no weaknesses, which is a potential threat to Devils like us, and it might start another war with Heaven. And lastly, Rule #10: You are not allowed to go into another Devil Family's realm in the Underworld unless you have their permission. If you violate that and they catch you, they have full right to do whatever they want with you. Even we can't help you with that one. It's their realm, it's their rules."

"Well, that sounds fair," I said in a boring tone with my arms crossed while leaning against one of the walls.

"As long as we follow these rules, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" asked Kiyoko.

"That's right, Kiyoko," answered Rias. "In fact, if you all work hard, and you might get a servant for yourselves someday! It all depends on the efforts you put in."

The 2 Hyoudou siblings all gasped at that possibility, and the fact that they can become stronger just by completing contracts. How easy is that?

"So, i-if they're servants, they'll obey us, right?" asked Kiyoko.

Then Issei went to Rias and Maleficent and asked with a goofy smile on his face…

"Then we can do whatever we want with them, right?"

"Of course," answered Rias.

"Even perverted things?!"

Many of the others sighed in annoyance at that question, but Maleficent giggled and answered anyway.

"If they're your servants, then why not?"

Issei jumped in excitement as he had a certain goal in mind…

'If I can't turn back being human, then I'll aim to become the Harem King instead! And I'll even beat that Dominus teacher even if it kills me!'

I heard his thoughts and quietly replied, "Ha. Good luck with that. Not that it will matter, anyways."

Then all of a sudden, my phone rang. It was Akame.

"Sorry, I got to take this call," I told them as I exited out of the room before picking up. "Hello, Akame?"

[We got a problem] Akame told me.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

[It's Mio.]

** At the Infirmary **

I was sitting down near the bed where Mio was resting as I sighed in frustration and rubbed the temples on my head.

"Looks like she was anemic," the nurse analyzed. "She has a mild fever, but she should recover with some rest."

I looked up to see the nurse who has light dark-brown hip-length hair, with two strands of hair sticking out like antenna, aqua-blue eyes with red glasses, a 'beauty mark' under her left eye, a voluptuous figure with I-cup breasts, and adorning a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt, and long brown tights.

I would not admit out loud, but she is one stunning woman, but at the same time, why do I have a feeling that she looked so….familiar?

"I take it that you are the new teacher that almost every female in this school is talking about? Well, you certainly got quite the knowledge about dragons, and I'm proud about that. Also, how does it feel to become an enemy of every male in the school, playboy?" the nurse asked teasingly.

"Not going to waste my time on them," I simply replied. "And given my reputation….I have made many enemies in the past, and I'm very picky when it comes to….my family…."

The nurse, **Chisato Hasegawa**, quickly got out of her stupor at checking me out and simply said this as if the problem was simple to solve….

"If that's the case, then try to find allies."

"Already done so," I simply replied. "In fact, I got PLENTY of allies already. However, I'm going to be making a lot more enemies in the future, especially outside Lautreamont Knight Country."

"Then if you are making more enemies, then increase your allies even more. And for both allies and enemies, the quantity isn't important, but rather, the quality. One can't weigh the odds of these two. Don't misunderstand it. Don't sacrifice one for the other when choosing allies," Chisato told me albeit mysteriously.

"I'll…keep that in mind," I said slowly as the intercom voice out.

**[Ms. Hasegawa, please report to the faculty office immediately.]**

"Is it that time already?" she murmured as I detected a bit of resignation in her voice.

**[Repeat. Ms. Hasegawa, please report to the faculty office immediately.]**

"Shouldn't I go there, too?" I asked.

"That would be the case, but sometimes, not all teachers go to all meetings, but good observation though," she said as she tossed a pair of keys to me that she had in her coat pocket. "Lock up when you leave. You can return the key later. Oh, and apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I'm the school nurse and your colleague, Chisato Hasegawa."

"Thanks, Chisato," I replied as the nurse went to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing. Consider who your enemies and allies are when you act," Chisato said as she left the room. Then I noticed something on the floor.

Standing up, I went over and bent to pick a pure white feather. Frowning, I sniffed it to smell a familiar scent, and I knew what it was, and who she was working for.

"Well, well, well. **Gabriel**, you ditzy archangel. You sure are unpredictable and unbelievable at times," I mused and pocketed the feather just as Mio began to wake up.

Just as Mio opened her eyes, the succubus curse mark glowed around her neck, causing her to shiver and gasp erotically before spotting me and grabbed onto my wrist just as I got to examine her.

"Please…don't leave me alone," she whined with her pink eyes looking at my black ones anxiously.

"Don't worry. I'm right here," I assured her. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I think I've calmed down a bit," Mio muttered, lying back down with the back of her hand on her head.

"Good. So, what floating thought of yours caused the curse to activate back in the classroom?" I asked dryly while folding my arms. "I'm not stupid, so don't even try to act like I am. The curse only activates when you think badly about me."

"I-I didn't…" Mio mumbled, turning away from me, not wanting to explain how her distress at thinking about the other girls talking about me activated the curse.

I sighed and said, "I'll call the others, so you can rest as long as you want."

"OK. Where's Maria, Natsu and Tohru?" Mio asked.

"I bet Maria's fooling around out in the town, probably at an arcade, and Natsu and Tohru are joining the others in patrolling the area, but with more caution," I replied.

"Unbelievable! Playing games, fighting perverts, and exploring without a care in the world…All of you are like that," Mio complained with a cute pout.

"If you were us, you'd be errant too, but that's beside the point," I said as I was close to her face as she reeled back and blushed furiously.

I smiled at her being teased at before I made a serious face and said, "I'm going to join the others in patrolling the school since we'll be here for a while. I've warded the room with seals, so do not leave this room under any circumstances. Understood?"

"Yes…Professor Dominus…" Mio answered.

Before I left the room, something caught within the left of my eyes. On one of the shelves was a book that labeled _The Dragons that Changed the World_. Letting the curiosity getting the better of me, I quickly took the book and left the infirmary, little realizing that this was the starting domino that began a chain of events that was going to let everyone in the Universe know why the Dragons are always going to be on top of the food chain…even after going through…a **demon invasion**….

(2 hours later)

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

As Rias and Maleficent were getting concerned with their new sister Mio, a bat came out of nowhere and gave them some frightening news…

"There are Stray Devils in the school area? And they're all after Mio?" Rias asked her bat in shock.

"Mio-sis!" Maleficent gasped in concern as she and Rias began calling their servants.

** Outside Dragonar Academy **

(15 minutes before the attack; Dayo's POV)

"Looks like we'll be here a little longer, but we'll be leaving in under half an hour," I said to Leone via [Message] while getting a drink from a vending machine.

[You got it. I just got an update from Night Raid. They and the Jaegars are heading to the **Familiar Forest** to find **Tiamat**, the Chaos Karma Dragon, and Maria's still out and about. I've contacted her, and she said that she and her friends are hunting demons and Strays as well…for Mio's sake.]

"There's nothing wrong with that. How are things on your end, Leone?"

[Akame, Natsu and I didn't encounter any of them, so we're on our way over. I couldn't get a scent of any portals the enemy's using to summon them. Also, there are more Fallen Angels around here, so be careful. Tohru's on her way, too.]

"Got it, Leone," I replied as I finished the call, only to hear footsteps behind me, and that belonged to Yahiro. "Oh, it's just you, Takigawa. Didn't go home yet?"

"Don't look like you've seen a monster," Yahiro groaned exasperatedly as he went towards me. "By the way, how's Naruse doing?"

"Well, she's hanging in there," I replied as I drank some water while Yahiro leaned onto one of the vending machines.

"I was surprised when she suddenly collapsed. Her face was bright red, and she seemed awfully embarrassed," said Yahiro and grinned as if he was trying not to laugh.

It was from there I had to stop myself from slapping him hard from a facepalm. 'With that look, and that sentence, he just gave himself away! If I didn't figure him out when we first met, I definitely would have now! Thanks to Akame, I now know who we're dealing with!' "Anyways, I owe you one."

After receiving a bottle of water from me, Yahiro asked, "Speaking of that, have you seen Nonaka?"

"Yuki? No, why?" I inquired, feeling a little bit worried.

"That's strange. She left, saying she was going to check up on you two."

And as he opened his bottled drink, I quickly realized what Yuki said earlier. 'Oh, freakin' L! The wards repel anything that is demonic, not humans, let alone Breeders and Dragonars! I better head back…'

CLANG!

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Whoa, a blackout?!" Yahiro shouted in surprise.

I then sniffed with my nose and looked to my right to see 3 cloaked demons coming from outside and heading towards us.

** At the Infirmary **

(3rd-Person POV)

Mio was resting quietly on the bed until a shadow loomed over her, with her demonic sense that sometimes act as a 6th sense prodded her awake.

"Hm? Professor?" Mio whispered as she woke up, hoping to see him, only to feel a hostile presence and was greeted by the last person she wanted to see. "Yuki…Nonaka?!"

"I need to talk to you."

** At the Hallway **

(Dayo's POV)

Yahiro dropped his water bottle, looking terrified. "Wh-What's going on? Hey, Professor Dom-"

WHAM!

I knocked him out with a quick right elbow as I looked to the 3 Stray Demons, all wolf-like. "It's go time."

My right arm was now covered in **darkness** as I simply flicked my right finger in the air towards the demons as they disintegrated into nothingness.

Then I quickly teleported to the Infirmary…

** At the Infirmary **

…only to see no one here!

"Mio!" I said before sniffing in the air to smell another familiar scent that me tense before shaking my head in anger.

"Damn it, Yuki!" I said as I left the office to search for them as I used the Master-Servant Contract to pinpoint where they are. "Why are they at the Rooftop?!"

** At the Rooftop **

(3rd-Person POV)

Mio stood across from Yuki, who was near the edge and looking out into the city.

"What do you mean by 'talk'?" Mio asked with strained politeness, only to end this quickly before Dayo discovered her gone from the room.

"You should have heard from him. You know why I'm at this school," Yuki stated point-blank, with her hair shadowing her eyes eerily.

"Yes, I've heard," Mio confirmed, tensing up, but hiding it perfectly.

Her guts told her that this conversation was going to end up ugly as she secretly began to build up magic within her.

"With you around, there's a good chance that we will all suffer, especially with Silvia Lautreamont. So…leave him immediately," Yuki requested, with her hand generating spirit energy.

** Around Town **

"Where in the world are they coming from?!" Kiyoko shrieked as Natsu threw fireballs towards a horde of demonic minions that appeared out of nowhere as they, along with Rias, Maleficent, and their servants, except for Issei, who's still handling out flyers, who joined them not too long ago, all headed towards the school.

Then, along came Tohru and Leone as they all made their attacks on the demons.

"I don't know, but it looks like we may get our answer at the school," Rias said as she and the others all saw a barrier surrounding Dragonar Academy….

** At the Dormitories **

…which caught the attention of Yurifina and Milly immediately!

"Lady Yurifina," Amane spoke as she came into their room.

"I know," Yurifina replied.

Milly just gulped but she knew that this was unavoidable.

They were on their way to the rooftop as well.

** At the Rooftop **

(Dayo's POV)

"Not gonna happen!" Mio answered, causing Yuki's spirit energy to form around her, but the redhead refused to back down an itch. "Even after learning the whole truth, and everything else, he said he would protect me and my 2 sisters. As if we're family."

At that last part, she made a smile with a hint of red on her cheeks. "I don't want to waste even one bit of their feelings! Plus, this is _our _territory, so Rias, Maleficent and Sona will not ignore this as well!"

"I see," Yuki said quietly as she quickly turns to face her as she summons her Spirit Sword: Sakuya, along with armored gauntlets and unleashed a tornado of wind.

Mio saw it coming and erected a shield to block the hostile gale of wind.

"So, you're resorting to force in the end? In that case… I won't show mercy, either," said Mio as she enveloped her crimson aura and attacks with her own tornado wind, but Yuki pointed Sakuya outwards and slices it through, dispelling it.

"You're only taking advantage of that man's kindness. He and his family are extremely dangerous," Yuki retorted as she struck back with a green wave of energy, forcing Mio to erect her shield to block, but had difficulty doing so due to the power behind the attack and was getting pushed back.

"And what about _you_? You're ignoring his own will, and even threatened to kill him yourself!" Mio replied back as she once again fired a wind tornado that was stronger than the first, making Yuki use her speed to avoid it. "I'm not going to make anymore excuses. In fact, I'm not regretting my actions either!"

Yuki attempts to slice through the attack, but Mio presses on. "If I apologized after getting him and the others involved, it would be rude to him! So, I'll fight fair and square. Together with him, his family, and the Gremory Clan who took me in and claimed me as one of their own!"

Yuki was cross with Mio's accusation, and was even crosser now that Mio's part of the Gremory Clan, meaning that she's under HIS protection, and sliced through the tornado attacks with ease and countered with a wind-style Kentasu attack that eliminated Mio's barrier, much to her shock.

"If you say such things like that again, I'll never forgive you," Yuki snarled at the redhead, masking her hurt with rage as her green aura enveloped her body. "If you knew his family and his history, then you couldn't say such things!"

"What do you mean?" Mio asked, confused.

"His family is known to be the most dangerous and powerful family in the world! And now that I think about it, it's likely for him, the only son, to even hold a sword in his hand."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"12 years ago, my original dream was to become a Dragonar, along with Professor Dominus. However, when I turned 7, I've found out that I wasn't able to become one. And yet, for some reason, Dominus went of his way to make that girl, Silvia Lautreamont's dream to become a Dragonar come true, but he was severely injured as a price. As a result, I had to start over from scratch as I now became a member of the Hero Tribe that stands today.

"Then 10 years ago, a terrorist organization known as The **Khaos Brigade** has been formed, and his mother is the leader of that group. Her comrades eliminated many of our companions from this world because of the death of her husband, the King of Heroes, the founder of the Hero Tribe, **Gilgamesh**!"

That caught Mio off-guard as she gasped.

"That man doesn't know it, but one of his aunts, **Izanami-no-Mikoto**, a death goddess from the Shinto Faction, who was sealed by the betrayal of her own husband Izanagi-no-Mikoto, was revived by his mother, and was the main cause of the deaths of our companions. He doesn't know it yet, but once he does, there's a good chance that he'll awaken his powers, and when that happens, I'll gladly eliminate him, as he is an Elimination Target! And I'll make sure that your powers don't awaken either, even if our clan has to go to war with those Devils!" Yuki screamed at the stunned successor of Lucifer as she charged at Mio to finish her off.

But before Yuki could get into striking distance, a sword suddenly came out of nowhere and forced Yuki back. The girls watched as a **snake** came out of the ground and grabbed the sword as it made towards me as I appeared. And the air around them grew cold as they looked at me with a black miasma that was radiating off.

"Well, would you look at that. It seems that I have no problem wielding my swords!" I said in a cold voice as I held Rebellion, the Sword of Sparda, with my right hand.

Yuki turned away to avoid the cold gaze I'm giving her before I turned to Mio. "And you, what was the one thing I told you before I left the nurse's office?"

"I-I'm…" Mio tried to answer, obviously ashamed of herself.

"Answer me!" I commanded as the air grew colder and made Mio jump in fright.

The girls here haven't seen me this angry. But that's nothing compared to my mother and aunts.

"…To not leave the room under any circumstances," Mio replied quietly, looking down to the ground.

"So, you have remembered," I said in mock surprise with sarcasm. "Now what has compelled you to walk out with Yuki? What were you doing out here with her?"

"They were talking about your family with the Infinity Clan. Up until now, that is," said a new voice. "Can I say that all the players have gathered, I wonder?"

We turned to the top of the roof of the stairwell, where the mystery masked man stood. However, I can already tell who he is based on the aura he has.

"When did he…" Mio asked, frightened that she couldn't sense him and wondered how long he's been watching and listening while I scowled.

The barrier around here was preventing time-space techniques.

"First, you and your family were all a bunch of ruthless powerful beings that makes anyone scared for their lives. Even Gods themselves. But now, you're the bodyguard of the previous Demon Lord? What an awfully intriguing tale," said the masked man in a praising tone as if mocking me.

"Nobody asked you," I replied flatly before turning serious. "And I believe that you're the representative of the 'Demon Lord' who's after Mio, and the one who sent those earlier demons and in charge of the Stray Devils that's attacking my team to distract them."

"What demons?" Mio questioned.

"Oh, the same ones that are after you! What did you expect?"

"Indeed," the masked man answered, putting in his 2 cents. "It's pointless worrying about it now. In the past few days, he and his team all fought countless demons. The Fallen Angels may or may not have anything to do with this, but I do know that they are after her too."

"Huh?" asked Mio.

"Every night. Until dawn," the masked man nodded.

"What does he mean?" Mio asked me.

"What are you getting so worked up about? It's not exactly a secret," I deadpanned, since I told Mio that we took out those Demons and Stray Devils.

"Just tell me!" Mio demanded as the masked man answered.

"It was for your sake. The power you've inherited from the previous Demon Lord. Not only that, but you also wield a very special Sacred Gear that has attracted the 3 Factions and beyond. And right now, most low-level, Stray Demons and Devils are heading towards you. If those were beginning to harm humans, like those **Megalos**, then the Hero Tribe would deem you as a threat, going from observation…to elimination. Once that happens, you wouldn't be allowed to live, and the same will go for the Dragon behind you. That's why that woman told you to leave him alone. He's already troubling enough, and he and his team and that succubus of yours have all been hunting stray demons day and night to prevent that from happening. And now that the Fallen Angels are here, things are getting even harder for you to avoid."

Mio looked slowly at me. "…Is that all true? Maria stopped meeting us after school was beca- Huh?"

"Wh-What? When did he?" the masked man asked in bewilderment as he and the girls all looked me…sleeping while standing.

"He's bored," Yuki stated as she poked the snot-bubble, popping it as I woke up.

"Is that all?" I groaned. "I've already known all of this, so why repeat yourself? Anyways, Mio, it's not your-"

"It IS your fault, Mio Naruse! It's amazing that the Great Satans don't know your existence yet!" the masked man said as I grew crosser and crosser.

"Hey, no one asked you to talk!" I snarled before turning to Mio. "He's trying to break you mentally. I've seen this all too often, and it gets old pretty fast, and it never ends well. Don't let him get to you."

Thank you, battle experience.

"And leaving her the way she is any better? Then again, you prefer to have her attract demons just to keep yourself active?" the masked man asked as I facepalmed.

"That's just borderline desperation right there," I deadpanned as we were getting nowhere.

"Oh? If I was desperate, would I do this?"

As the masked man said this, Mio's shadow grew until it became a shadow demon with a scythe, looking to cleave her head off.

"Heads up!" I yelled as I charged towards Mio.

"Are you planning to erase _her_ this time?" the masked man asked, grinning under his mask as he knew that the shadow demon was connected to Mio.

Any damage it took, Mio would receive, in a way to drive her into despair, but he was taken aback at what happened.

I used Rebellion to slice the ground to disconnect the shadow demon before I grabbed the demon and absorbed into my own body using the powers of the Darkness.

"I'm impressed. I thought that you would have no choice but to cleave through Mio to get to my minion, but I was wrong," said the masked man as he tried a new tactic.

Then suddenly…

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

CRACK!

….a powerful shattering sound was heard as the barrier is now gone and the masked man was forced to jump out of the way when a huge fireball was hurdling towards him!

BOOM!

Had he not moved in time, he would've been burnt to a crisp right then and there.

"Hmph. You're late," I said as Natsu, Leone, Rias, Maleficent and their Peerages arrived, along with Tohru.

"Master! I'm glad you're okay!" Tohru panted worriedly.

"Well, it's better late than never," Natsu replied.

"And it looks like you had quite a bit of excitement," said Leone.

"It's just another day at the office," I shrugged, but Rias had a serious look on her face, along with Maleficent.

"You got some nerve attacking in our territory, along with our sister," Rias began.

"Oh? What's this? The Gremory family has arrived, along with a couple of dragons," the masked man chuckled in amusement. "My, my, aren't you scary. And it looks like my suspicions are confirmed. To think that Mio is now under the protection of the Gremory family. Well, since you have taken the trouble to come here, and since that you have brought all of your servants here, why don't we turn things up a notch?"

Then, a huge group of strays of various creatures appeared in front of the masked man as they charged towards us while a few stayed behind to protect the masked man.

"We got your back!" Tohru shouted as she's in front of me to protect me as all hell broke loose.

As the Devils and Strays battled against each other, I saw the only young woman with glasses who was very frightened, looking for a place to hide.

"Stupid Strays," Koneko grumbled in annoyance as one of the wolves charged at her. She then grabbed a large vending machine and threw it at the beast, crushing it.

Then I saw the same woman who tried to save Issei from the Fallen Angel the other day with a big smirk on her face as she shot many demons with excellent accuracy. I need to speak with her later.

As Natsu and Tohru fought against the demons who were trying to get close to us from all sides, Rias and Maleficent both saw an opportunity and threw 2 blasts of destructive energy at the masked man, but at least 3 beasts jumped in front to protect him and got killed as a result.

"You need to work on your aim, Princesses," the masked man smirked, however Maleficent had a smirk of her own.

"Oh? Maybe you should know what a distraction is," she retorted as out of nowhere….

PUNCH!

"Gah!"

Leone struck him from behind with a powerful punch, then a squid-like creature used its arms to bind the masked man, which then lead to a fox with 9 tails attacking him next. And to my surprise, she also knows how to use firearms as all 9 tails had guns attached to them, and they all shot at the same time towards the masked man.

"Ahhhh!" he moaned, receiving damage from many bullets that were heading towards him at the same time.

I've got to admit that I didn't see this coming. Unfortunately, this gave the masked man an opportunity of his own when he saw the one person who's defenseless: the shy girl with the glasses. He also felt immense power from a good distance.

'So that's the one who has THOSE Sacred Gears,' he thought and quickly disappeared….

….before appearing behind the shy girl and fired a blast of energy at her at point-blank range.

BAM!

"Kiyoko!" Yumi, Akeno, Rias and Maleficent shouted in shock as they all went to the knocked-out girl and saw that her upper body was hit pretty badly.

We were all shocked that despite the masked man being injured, he was able to catch everyone off-guard by attacking Kiyoko as he reappeared at the top of the roof and said, "You better treat your servants with more caution and awareness."

Rias and Maleficent did not like this at all.

"You'll pay for this for trying to hurt my servants!" Rias shouted as she blasted another red energy wave towards the man, but once again, he steers clear. "You see? Your family is known for having the emotions get the better of them! And you, Mio of the Gremory! Look at one of your comrades! This is what you get when other people are involved, especially when it comes to that so-called Satan known as _Lucifer_!"

"You BASTARD!" both Natsu and Tohru yelled as they tried to attack the man one more time, but this time, the masked man, who smirked as he carried out his threat, vanished and made his escape before they could even land another hit on him. Unfortunately, their last attack hit the water tower, destroying it in the process.

I growled as the man successfully made his escape as Mio, Rias and the others all went to Kiyoko.

"Kiyoko!" Akeno shouted. "Are you okay?!"

Kiyoko tried to respond, but instead coughed blood onto the ground.

"Th-That can't be good!" said Yumi as Maria flew down from the sky and saw the final moments of the battle.

Rias sighed and walked towards us with her arms folded. "So, any idea who that man was?"

"No idea…" Mio mumbled weakly.

"I can guess what he wanted though," Yuki interjected.

"Be quiet, Yuki," I snapped, causing her to flinch back.

"Pr-"

"You attacked Mio, a member of the Gremory family, whose one of them happens to be a Great Satan!"

"But-"

"No buts. She's the successor of the strongest Great Satan, Lucifer, and future Demon Queen of the Underworld, and trying to attack her is asking for a LOT of trouble, especially when you might be risking a war with the Devils."

Yuki stepped back and clenched her fists in frustration.

"Don't even try, Yuki," Rias stepped in. "She's our family, and an attack on her is an attack on us. So if you try something like that again, and you're going to deal with us as well."

"And we have the Power of Destruction to prove it, and Mio's learning that technique as well," Maleficent followed. "This is your final warning, because when I get t*cked off, you won't like it."

Yuki nodded slowly before lowering her gaze heavily as tears began to show.

I sighed in frustration. "I'm pretty sure you know already. In fact, all was going well until you all showed up. But then again, you didn't know the full details."

As many of them helped Kiyoko, Mio tightened her fists in frustration. 'Maybe I should…' "Maria…"

"No," Maria answered bluntly.

Mio stiffened slightly. "H-Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking, Lady Mio, and that's not necessary. And besides, I've got good news: Your **peerage **is finally on their way. We'll all be together again!"

"T-That's good…" Mio replied with a small smile.

Rias sighed and added, "So be it. Anyways, why not we all head to the clubroom to regroup?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Maleficent answered.

"S-Sure…" Mio answered weakly.

Then, I noticed something else. Or rather, someone important is missing.

"Wait a minute. Where's Akame?" I asked as Akeno flinched at that name.

"Oh, yes," Leone remembered. "She went away a while back to take care of…a 'personal business matter'."

As we all left, Yurifina, Milly, and Amane, who watched the 2nd half of the battle from another angle, quickly disappeared….along with a knocked out Silvia Lautreamont, who somehow realized that something was wrong…..and 2 dead spies.

** In a Forest **

(3rd-Person POV)

Akame unfortunately bumped into a very angry Raynare as they clashed each other with Light Spears not too long ago as she stared her down with her face as calm as ever.

"I never imagined meeting you at a time like this," Akame started.

Raynare, completely enraged, seethed back, "You turned the others against me! Kalawarner dared to say what we were doing was wrong! Because of you!"

Akame didn't respond as Raynare formed another light spear in her hand. "Now, that damn **priest girl** is on her way to the Grigori and the Sacred Gear wielder is already in the hands of that Gremory princess!"

"It's over, Raynare," Akame stated. "Give up and return to the Grigori. Nothing has been done, and your punishment will not be severe."

Raynare roared as she reared back with her light spear, only to stop as an ominous presence formed behind her. Raynare turned with wide eyes as a man stood behind her, hand on her light spear. He was a fairly tall man appearing to be in his 20s with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wore a maroon-open V-neck trench coat buckled together around his waist over a pair of blue pants.

"Now, now, put that down before you get hurt, Raynare," he spoke. "Really, if Kalawarner hadn't contacted me sooner, I might not have gotten here in time, and you'd be dead by now."

"L-Lord **Azazel**," Raynare muttered, instantly falling to one knee before him. Akame glanced at the leader of the Fallen Angels as he spoke to the assassin.

"Akame, Baraqiel really isn't taking the news of you leaving us so well. To think that you would have a group of this power already, and protecting the successor to the Great Satan Lucifer… you are really someone who is very resourceful. I really have no idea how he is going to deliver the news to **Kurome** when she gets back from her mission."

Akame's eyes widened at the mention of her youngest sister returning back to Grigori. To her, Kurome was a touchy subject; Akeno, a very close 2nd.

"But perhaps, we can come to an agreement here?" Azazel continued as he scratched the back of his head.

"What are you talking about, Azazel?" Akame questioned.

"You really have done me a solid job here bringing Raynare's little reign of rebellion to its end, and with no casualties to the Grigori. I don't know what made you want to leave, Akame. For love, adventure, freedom, I don't know, and I won't stop you from leaving, but do think for a moment," he said as Akame narrowed her eyes as she was expecting his next words to be a threat. "What will you do now? You've been one of the best assets to the Grigori for many years since you joined us after the death of your mother so long ago."

Akame winced as she rose a hand to her head as the memories of Shuri's death floods her mind, causing tears to well up before forcing herself to calm down.

"In this time you've been with us, not once have you taken a vacation. I'm saying take your time to think your decision over," Azazel told her as he walked forward past Raynare who hasn't moved from her kneeling position. "Formally, I can't say anything since nothing is official and I wouldn't want things getting out of hand and to the wrong people, but I believe good things are coming to the 3 Factions soon enough, and all this fighting might just cease to exist."

"You're talking about an alliance between the 3 Factions?" Akame questioned. "That'll never happen, especially at a place like this."

"Who knows?" Azazel shrugged. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. But you're right; considering that this place is at a ceasefire with another kingdom, but with the same dilemma, more or less. Your vacation could last a hell a lot longer than originally planned for."

"What do you want in return?" Akame questioned.

"Since both Issei and Kiyoko Hyoudou are already in the hands of the Devils, I want Mio Naruse," Azazel stated. "She's going to become the successor of Lucifer. However, since the son of the Infinity Clan is here with her, I suggest that you keep an eye on them, as well as Issei and Kiyoko, because soon, I have a feeling that the Dragons are going to fly soon."

"What do you want with them?"

"Nothing," Azazel smiled. "I simply have a hobby in collecting Sacred Gears, and it is said that Mio's Sacred Gear has a Dragon that once belonged to the Angels, and it was the only Dragon to side with the Angels. And now that it's in her, I want to see it for myself. If there was an interesting Sacred Gear that's more interesting than any others I've researched so far, it's definitely Mio's."

He turned around and placed a hand on Raynare's shoulder. "I'll see you real soon."

They disappeared as Akame somehow got a bad feeling that something BIG was going to happen very soon, so she quickly flew to school to warn Dayo and the others.

** Outside the Country Border **

On a small hill that overlooked the sleeping country in the dead of the night, the air was still and quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary took place here, it was out of the way and disused by all but a small team of groundskeepers. All of whom were safely in their homes for the night.

"F*CK ME IN THE *SS! THAT HURTS!" screamed a white-haired man as his head and right arm tore out from a dark green portal forming in the air. "Come-on-come-on-come-on-come-on….Get…out!"

He pushed himself on the other side to further his body out of the portal. If this person, a former exorcist, had waited a few minutes longer, and he would have been able to step out of the portal normally.

"Bloody hell, do you must be so impatient?" an old man asked as he came out of a fully formed portal. He was bald, wearing a red robe with a necklace that had 4 skulls at the bottom, and a long wand in which he used to smack his companion on the top of his head. The force of the hit pulled the former exorcist out of the portal and slammed him into the ground.

"Ouchy…that hurt…" the former exorcist whined into the dirt. "Khaji, Khaji…that wasn't very nice…"

"You know your target, you know the plan," the old man said with a dispassionate eerie voice as he slowly looked down toward the former exorcist. "And you know the punishments for ruining our masters' plans."

"But I get to play with the nun girl, right, and kill some sh*tty devils and anyone else that stands in our way, right?" the former exorcist asked, licking his lips at the thought of bloodshed and taking some holy woman with his unholy body.

"The nun you can have, and remember, we need her Sacred Gear for the Demons. Once we have **Twilight Healing**, we can reemerge much faster, but don't forget that the Devils and these cities are mine, starting with E-Rantel. Master Milgauss has promised me to take the youngest member of the Gremory Clan," the old man explained as he looked at the sleeping town. "But first things first: We need to get **Clementine **on board."

** At a Mysterious Place **

To many people, the area that a certain wealthy young devil was traversing would be considered to be cold and dank.

Even to him it was so, as he wasn't used to dealing with desolate and unforgiving accommodations until recently.

But then again, why would he? He was a high-class devil after all, so he deserved only the best the Underworld and Makai have to offer.

But he would tolerate it.

Or rather, he _had_ to tolerate it. His life was at stake if he made his…benefactor upset.

Even though the young devil did all he could to earn his new master's favor, it just seemed that he never held his loyal servant in such high regard at all.

Peering through the opening and the end of the hidden cavern that he was traversing, orange eyes narrowed, a calculating glint within their depths.

Maybe he could change that after this meeting.

Reaching the end of the cavern, the youth halted in front of a shadowed figure that was standing tall on an elevated position in front of him, surrounded by the darkened area that helped protect his anonymity.

Not even a devil's sensitive eyes could quite pierce through the shadows to see his features.

Face to face with his benefactor, the high class devil bowed his head deferentially, waiting for his lord to speak.

"…And? What have you discovered that is so important as to drag me away from our base of operations?" the deep voice rumbled.

To the young devil, it felt like the air itself shake in accordance to his lord's voice, his own body trembling in response.

"…There has been a change, Lord Lucifer," spoke the young devil, keeping his voice deferential. "As of now, there is another individual that has decided to protect the granddaughter of the original Lucifer, and he seemed VERY powerful, Lord Lucifer."

His pride was strong, but it was nowhere near as strong as his sense of self-preservation.

"Hoooh…? So that girl has another that is willing to back her, hm…? Very well, for now, it is of no concern. Are the sisters of the current Satans still in Lautreamont Knight Country?" the voice asked.

"Yes, they still reside in Lautreamont Knight Country," his loyal servant answered him, sure of this, until he ventured to glance up to look at his master. "…Um…pardon me for asking Lord Lucifer, but what are you planning to do with them?"

Of course, he was referring to the younger siblings of two of the current Satans; Lucifer and Leviathan.

But seemingly deciding to ignore his servant's query, the powerful being known as simply 'Lucifer' turned away from the lower devil, sounding almost whimsical when he spoke.

"What am I going to do? Well, it should be obvious…with the help of the Demons from the Abyss, I'm going to start a second Civil War in the Underworld, and with the help of the Demon Lord in Makai, they will stand little to no choice of winning. From there, I'm going to take back what's mine," the voice answered with conviction and certainty.

Behind him, the young devil smiled darkly at the proclamation, contemplating the power and prestige that he would receive due to being a part of the initial formation of the new order.

At least until the voice spoke up again. "Now leave me…or don't you have a nun to break, **Diodora**…?"

The reminder of the nun that he was going to break eagerly brought about a sick smile to the young devil's face.

Oh, the delicious screams he would get when he-

"I said begone, you cretin…!" the voice bellowed again, breaking the young Astaroth out of his sick fantasies, getting him to scramble out of the cavern of his lord.

All was silent for a moment following the youth's retreat, which was only broken once a feminine voice spoke up in clear derision.

"Is it OK to let such a nasty little creature live…?" asked the feminine voice with a disgusted tone.

"I find it ironic, considering on what we are going to do since we're going to ally with the Demons," voiced another, a masculine one, who rose up to answer her query. "And don't you worry. He will outlive his usefulness soon enough. Then I'm sure you will get the pleasure of destroying him yourself, won't you?"

One more voice rose up from the darkness in response, "Not that it matters anyway. Soon enough, when we have the Demons and Mundus at our disposal, we will destroy the pretenders calling themselves 'Satans', and claim the titles for ourselves, as it should be. And it's all thanks to you, milord."

The last voice, also obviously belonging to a man, spoke as such to the shadowed man, who was staying quiet as he listened to his comrades.

To his fellow heirs.

"The time is approaching, my friends…soon we shall strike against the pretenders and take back what is rightfully ours. Our government, our Underworld, our _people_. And if all fails, we have our secret weapon: The **Dragon of Lucifer**: **Big Ben**. And this is only the beginning as part of Lord Zeref's Master Plan. Head over to the Abyss and wait for further instructions. Prepare yourselves accordingly," the cloaked man finished; his determination to complete this task for Lord Zeref Dragneel as crystal clear as the stars in the unseen night sky.

As one, his companions hidden in the shadows enthusiastically voiced their support for the strongest among them, along with their superior.

For the 2 men that they unequivocally trusted to bring forth their dreams.

[Yes, Lord Lucifer!]

* * *

To Be Continued…

**ED Song: Heal the World by Michael Jackson**

* * *

_On the next episode…._

_With the help of Chisato's advice, the Occult Research Club and some of Dayo's friends all join forces to try to protect Mio and her sisters, although there are going to be 2 confrontations. The sisters of Leone and Koneko, and the sisters of Akeno and Akame Himejima._

_In the midst of it all however, after what happened to Kiyoko, Mio decides to turn herself in to the masked man, despite having such protection. Of course, the others will have none of it as they attack the masked man, but her own Peerage finally arrives to Mio's rescue and beats them all to it._

_And then after that, Dayo is invited to the Wind Vanadis' castle to display some of his powers, albeit with a bow and arrow only, and when an assassin makes an attempt on Elen's life, Dayo stops him dead in his tracks with the inferior bow as it was pushed to its limit._

_Plus, back in Nazarick, Demiurge urges his master Dayo to come quickly as a deity from another world suddenly crashes inside, and Dayo was going to test her to see if she's worthy of becoming a valuable member in Nazarick._

_And later, Dayo and Narberal take on the aliases of Ragna the Bloodedge and Nabe, respectively, to join the adventurer's guild to learn more about the areas outside of Lautreamont Knight Country while the Vampire Ninjas, Seraphim and Sarasvati, act as spies/assassins and follow close behind._

_And finally, after confronting yet another Fallen Angel, Issei awakens his Sacred Gear for the first time while Dayo and Narberal finds another ally and a group of adventurers to start out his mission._

_There's going to be a LOT more characters, surprises, and battles up ahead, and you can only find it right here on The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_

* * *

And that's going to do it for this episode! As the fight again the Coronavirus continues, please make sure that you practice your social distancing, and follow the 5 steps, and have plenty of masks in hand.

Now then, a big shout out to the following for inspiration to make this episode:

Soulembrace2010, An Average Disturbed Fan, Eternal4Life, RekkingPride

* * *

REFERENCES:

Amane Toujou, Mariel Esthereed – Unionism Quartet

Hayate Ayasaki – Hayate the Combat Butler

Erza Scarlet – Fairy Tail

Kurumi Tokisaki – Date A Live

Moka Akashiya – Rosario + Vampire

Ichigo Kurosaki – Bleach

Yuno Gasai – Future Diary

Kuesu Jinguji – Omamori Himari

* * *

OK, you have all seen the progress of the new Empire, and the new army so far, and there's going to be some important characters from the _Fate_ series coming in soon, but on the next episode, we got a very special character coming in, and here are hints:

1\. It's a Capcom game.

2\. She's a Demigod and is immortal.

3\. She's the only female of a former group based on the 7 Deadly Sins and represents Lust.

I'm going to give you all plenty of time to think about it, because the next episode will be sometime in May.

You now know why Yuki has a grudge against Silvia Lautreamont, but what will Silvia say about it? You have also seen some future enemies, including one from one of the greatest games of all time.

Oh, and with Raynare and her cohorts caught by Azazel this early, you may think that Asia Argento, who will be introduced in the next episode, will be safe and sound, right? Well, you'd be wrong. There are more Fallen Angels and other threats to deal with, and an even bigger mission than just saving Asia; Hint, hint, hint!

And a few more things; the pasts with Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi will alter a little bit because of the plot I'm planning, so be on the lookout for that. Also, expect some events from _Lord Marksmen and Vanadis _starting at the next episode, as well. I'm going to make it slow and steady to ease things a little. I've already planned for Seasons 2 and 3, but of course, we have to go through this Season.

And to those of you who don't know about **The Darkness**, look it up on your search engine, and don't spoil it if you know. Plus, a hint about Mio's power: It has something to do with **The Demon King in the Backseat** anime.

And on the next episode, some members of Mio's Peerage will be revealed, but the majority of them are Youkai, whom were on the run from many enemies trying to take their powers for themselves.

With all of that said, please stay safe, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored, just like the virus!


	6. Resolve, Wind, Wrath, & Bloodedge

OK! This is dad90, now a Master's Graduate, and here to present to you another episode of _The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others_! Now, I do believe that I have some…criticisms…about either having an overpowered OC and/or having too many characters. Let me explain about that.

If you have gone through the Highschool DxD series, and/or the Overlord series, there are a LOT of characters there, and in the latter, the main protagonist is an overpowered villain, and he wanted the world to make himself known and be an eternal legend! My OC is going down that path as well, although differently, of course, and props to Ronin nexus! He and I are thinking alike as I'm only _introducing _the characters, and I'm not going to focus on all of them at once. That's just impossible! I am, however, going to take things nice and slow, as I have ALL the time in the world to look and review the series I've picked and place them where I wanted to be.

Oh, and by the way, to those who actually tried to guess the special character that I've described at the endnotes of last episode, I want to let you know that she will be weakened from both the portal that brought her to Nazarick and the lack of Manta in the environment. She will still be as powerful as any of the Guardians, but obviously weaker than my OC. In here, she should be powerful to beat Cocytus and Demiurge in a head-on fight (it would depend on who uses which magic in certain situations) and even hold her ground against Albedo for a decent amount of time.

Hopefully, I've answered some of your concerns. Now I know I won't please everyone, because again, that's impossible, but if you think you have better ideas, why not write a fanfic for yourself and see on how they like it. There's always a "Back" button on the top left corner of your screen if you don't like it.

But to the rest that are still interested, here's Episode 5! Enjoy!

* * *

** Somewhere in Japan **

(3rd-Person POV)

Somewhere in the Downtown district of the city named **Kuoh**, placed near in the more darker, daintier streets, a group of delinquents hung out in an alleyway. They were all dressed in ratty clothing; the females of the group showing off more skin than needed, wearing gaudy outfits and messy hair, while the men looked like stereotypical thugs, shaved heads, cold glares, lip piercings; the whole 9 yards. The alley was bustling with activity, whooping and music blaring off while a few of them were having cigarettes or simply drinking alcohol.

They didn't care if anyone glared at them or told them to shut up. Screw them! This world had been nothing but sh*t to them. Society had abandoned them. So why would they give them any damn respect?

They say screw all, y'all!

"Man, what a drag…" a young man muttered. His hair was shaven close, remnants of dark red hair left behind on his scalp. He was a drop out from the look of things, dressed in the school uniform that belonged to a prestigious school called **Kuoh Academy**, a former all-girls school that has turned co-ed a few years ago. "This whole thing's stupid. Do you know what that a**hole was talking sh*t about now? About how some girl he likes is interested in some loser? I mean, who gives a damn?"

As he took a drag of his cigarette, the delinquent opposite of him agreed. In contrast to his companion, his hair was long, unruly, dyed blonde, and shadowed half his face. His uniform was tied around his waist, leaving him in a sleeveless shirt, revealing the numerous tattoos he had on his shoulders.

"I know, right?" the blonde man replied. "All those idiots are just whiny b*tc**s who keep b*tc*in' that society's unfair. Well, guess what? It is."

"Che, makes ya wish that society went to hell," the girl next to the blonde man sneered. She had dark, tanned skin with dark red hair and gold eyes, wearing a pink tank-top that exposed her midriff, and denim booty shorts. "And speaking of stupid crap, have you heard about that rumor going around?"

"Rumor?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah. About something called the **Demon Summoning Application**."

"Demon?" the shaved delinquent scoffed. "Where the f*ck did you hear that?"

"From one of the guys at the bar. Hell if I know what's about, but he said that it supposedly summon demons. I thought that guy was on crack or something," she scoffed.

"Actually, I heard about it, too," the dyed delinquent followed. "Doubt it's legit, though. I mean, demons? Who the hell believes that sh*t? Kids?"

This caused the 3 to burst out laughing. Meanwhile, the other delinquents continued to simply drink or dance to the blaring music on the radio beside them.

There was, however, one that didn't and stayed off to the corner. The introvert was wearing a baggy white shirt and stained denim jeans, his bleached hair messy and unkempt. A crazed look was found in his eyes, a symbol of something crazed and chaotic, while holding his cell phone. His thumb was scrolling through the screen and kept pressing the buttons repeatedly. He was going through various apps until he found a specific one he was searching for. Immediately, he clicked on it, unaware that he was starting the deadly chain of events that would soon change the world forever.

The screen was overtaken by a blood red hue as the words spelled themselves out.

"**Welcome to the Demon Summoning App…**"

* * *

**The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!**

**OP Song: Mama by Boyz II Men**

**Episode 5: Lucifer's Resolve, The Wind Princess, a King's Wrath, & the Bloodedge Experience**

* * *

** At the Old School Building **

(Dayo's POV)

The room of the Occult Research Club was packed as two candles lip up from the main desk, where Rias was sitting, accompanied by Maleficent from her right, and Akeno on her left. Windows were left open as small gusts of wind passed through it, blowing the curtain softly as Koneko and Yumi were sitting on one seat, while Mio and Yuki sat on another seat, while Maleficent's Queen, Sarah, and her Rook, Evia sat on the last couch, with Maleficent's other members stood behind them.

For the rest of us, we were forced to stand beside the wall, but luckily, we all didn't mind as they got used to it when Najenda gave them missions.

In fact, both Akeno and Koneko had tense looks on their faces due to the fact that their oldest sisters, Akame and Leone respectively, were also here in this room, along with Natsu and Tohru, who were standing by my sides. I can tell that this was not going to be a happy reunion…

As for Kiyoko, she was being treated by Maria from her injuries as Issei was also there as well. I hope that they aren't planning something stupid in the future, but I have very little doubt that they are.

Yuki looked around the room curiously and said, "It is quite strange being in a location helmed by devils."

"You'll get used to it," Yumi eased her.

"Right…"

"Now then…" Rias sighed lightly. "First things first… I do believe that you have a lot of questions that you want to answer."

"Damn right!" Natsu replied. "What's with all the Devils, Fallen Angels, and all that stuff?"

"I'm going to admit," I replied with a heavy sigh. "I should've told you all of this, but I was afraid that you'll be bored by it. Now, you're going to see that it's not so boring after all. Even if they are a pain in the *ss sometimes…"

"And as you can see, the ones who are Devils are like this," Maleficent spoke as she snapped her fingers. At that point, Rias, Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko all had their dark bat-like wings sprouted behind their backs, including Kiyoko, Issei and Maria from another room. Even Mio had Devil-like wings behind her back, along with Sarah, Bisha, El Deta, Evia and Revy.

"Hey Mio, since when did you get wings?" Yuki asked.

"Oh….I forgot about that…" Mio blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyhow," Rias coughed. "Recently, we've got a lot of reports that many Stray Devils, Demons and Fallen Angels are after Mio."

"Which leads to the Masked Man that we confronted earlier," Maleficent followed.

"We should probably try and figure out who that guy's with," Sarah suggested.

Rias nodded in agreement. "That would be a good start."

I already knew who the Masked Man was, but it was then that Natsu asked, "By the way, did you watch the attack from the Fallen Angel during the Dragon Race by any chance?"

"Why, yes we did," Rias answered. "And she was accompanied by another Masked Man and a Ninja, who were completely human. Why is she partnering up with them?"

"Perhaps she found someone else who could give her more power, or she's a battle freak," Revy wondered.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know as well," I followed. "Perhaps that man is after Issei's Sacred Gear…or perhaps, our Imperial Arms…."

"Imperial Arms?" Rias, Maleficent and Mio asked as I explained about the Imperial Arms and how they are similar to the Sacred Gears, but they were man-made from Danger Beasts.

"Interesting," Rias said with curiosity. "So basically, they also respond according to the user's feelings?"

"Exactly," I answered. "But unlike Sacred Gears, Imperial Arms can break, and when they do, the user is risking death. And Sacred Gears pass on to another user; I don't know if Imperial Arms can do the same, but I'll figure it out. And the people behind me either possess Imperial Arms or special weapons that I created for them."

"You make weapons?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I do," I answered. "I create all sorts of weapons, and in some rare cases, weapons that rival Sacred Gears and Imperial Arms."

"Nice," Maleficent said in awe. "However, we cannot bring all of this yet to the other factions, seeing that you all might get their attention."

"What do you mean by that?" Tohru asked.

"During the Great War between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, the three factions were crippled on all sides," Rias answered. "It was so devastating, that they relied on humans to replenish their forces in a sufficient time."

"Which means…" Natsu began before Yuki replied with her head down.

"Yes….the Devils and Angels suffered great losses during that war, and they have to rely on humans in order to survive."

"Then what happened to the all-time devils deceiving the humans and dragging them down to hell by committing sin?" Leone asked, only to hear a slight giggle from Rias.

"That's just an old depiction of the Devils…In truth, we never really cared for the humans until after the Great War…It was only implemented by Lady Necromancer in order to maintain the balance between good and evil," she explained, but had a sense of pride at saying Lady Necromancer's name.

"Lady… Necromancer?" Natsu and Leone asked as Bisha answered them.

"Well…everyone calls her that. None of us have actually seen her, and only Demons of the 72 Pillar families are allowed to learn the names of the Necromancers. Only the Great Satans, and the heads of the 72 Pillar families are given knowledge on the names and faces of the Necromancers," she spoke awkwardly.

And that's true, because when it comes to the Necromancers, they could be face to face with them and not know it was them unless somebody told them. And let me tell you, they aren't like the other races. In fact, as Devils, they had been treated….more harshly, let's say that. They had been placed under heavier rules that kept them from being allowed to abuse the knowledge they would gain.

This was a rule that Eucliwood Hellscythe and I settled, and no one has broken that rule ever since.

"I haven't heard about the Necromancers, so who are they exactly?" Natsu asked.

"They are our supreme rulers, all beings in the Underworld are ruled over by them….well, her, to be exact. Thanks to Hades, the one who found Lady Necromancer and adopted her as his daughter, she and Lord Necromancer have ruled over the Underworld for a very long time," Akeno explained to us. "Fallen Angels, **Megalos**, Devils, Youkai of the Underworld, Grim Reapers, all races who reside in the Underworld are all subject to their rule."

This was a spoken and unspoken law that you gave the Necromancers everything they wanted, and when they wanted it. And at the same time, nobody, and I mean nobody, but the highest of classes were given the knowledge of who they were.

"Well, since I'm Half-Devil, can I be promoted?" Mio finally asked.

"Unlikely," Maleficent answered. "And our servants here are Low-Class Devils, and each Class is separated into multiple ranks. To become a High-Class Devil, you would have to be promoted through the ranks of Middle-Class. Then, after you achieved each rank and attained the highest Middle-Class rank, you can take a test to become High-Class. If you pass, the results of your test will be taken to Lord and Lady Necromancer, and they will decide if you are worthy of becoming a High-Class Devil."

"But the last promotion from Middle to High-Class was over 50 years ago. Nobody has been found worthy of making the leap in status ever since," Rias sadly replied.

"In fact, wasn't there supposed to be an Ultimate-Class, if I can remember?" Mio asked.

Rias nodded. "That's right, but that is still considered to be the same as High-Class when it comes to status. It is more of declaration of power than a true status. Though, I am surprised that you didn't ask about Megalos. Yumi and Akeno had no idea what they were when they joined."

"And as disgusting and ugly those things are," El Deta said sharply. "They are adorable in a way…"

"Same here," Evia agreed.

"Ditto…" Koneko admitted before she took a bite of ice cream and shivered as her head ached a little. Brain freeze. And then Leone stole her Ice Cream as Koneko glared at her oldest sister.

"I got this," I said. "When it comes to Megalos, they are Human souls who go to the Underworld after death, but are crushed by their regrets and turned into monsters. They regain physical bodies, and get powers. They are like Danger Beasts, but sadly more…fluffy."

Yeah, Megalos. They were like giant-stuffed animals…killer stuffed animals that are many times bigger than humans in most cases, but still stuffed animals.

"Megalos sometimes come to the Human world, so anyone who finds them has to kill them. It is something of a law. They are only allowed the right to live in the Underworld," Akeno spoke with a sadistic giggle of her own. She always did enjoy killing them in the most long, drawn out ways that she could think of. Most of which involved magical lightning, fire, ice, and water, and even a combination.

She liked to torture things.

And…is it just me, or did El Deta make a sadistic laugh herself?

"And now that I think about it, when Kiyoko recovers, she should be careful of not fighting Fallen Angels, **Magiclad Girls**, Angels, Exorcists, Megalos, and even Stray Devils as they would love nothing more than to kill them," Rias warned all of us.

"So, once someone runs off without your protection, they'll be fair game?" Leone asked as she looked at Koneko in concern.

"That's correct," Maleficent answered as Mio shook her whole entire body.

"Don't worry, Mio. Magiclad Girls care more about killing Megalos than Devils. Angels are also less likely to come here… " said Yumi. "Fallen Angels also tend to avoid killing Devils, unless they are Stray Devils. Unfortunately in your case, they are all probably coming after you, especially with Exorcists, Stray Devils…and Megalos."

"So, what's the point of the Underworld following these Necromancers anyway?" Tohru asked as Rias and Maleficent frowned and nearly glared at her.

"That's _Lord_ and _Lady_ Necromancer to you, and you would do well to remember that. They have unimaginable power. They can turn anything into reality, and change the fate of the world around them with their emotions," Rias spoke with a harsh tone.

"That's right. In fact, just a drop of their blood grants eternal youth. They have ended wars, including the Great War, and together, they created the modern society that the Underworld lives by. For as long as we can remember, we have always followed their rule..." Maleficent spoke just as harsh. "Nobody in the Underworld is foolish enough to disrespect them."

In fact, that was one thing you NEVER want to do in the Underworld. It wasn't a law; it was an unspoken agreement that had been held by all of those of High-Class. And if you caught a person disrespecting their leaders…you ended their lives right then and there.

"In fact, they alone are THE oldest living beings in the Underworld. They are living historical records, whose lifespans are endless. They hold infinite power, and none can truly stand before them. They are our supreme rulers, both kind and neutral. They look at things from a greater point of view. When someone wants to give birth, they get the blessing of Lady Necromancer herself…our society moves forward only because of them," Rias stated as she and Maleficent ranted on and on about something they felt great passion about.

"Uh... Are they okay?" Mio asked with a worried tone as Rias and Maleficent continued to speak with their eyes sparkling as they talked.

"Rias and Maleficent were born into a High-Class family... so you could say that they were taught from a young age to respect and worship Lord and Lady Necromancer. You got taken in by your new brother probably after," Yumi whispered to her. Akeno and Koneko were like her, and either lived in the human world... or simply didn't care enough to learn about the Necromancers. They did hold great respect for them, of course, and they followed all of the laws that had been created by them... but Rias and Maleficent have always lived with the knowledge that their lives belonged to them.

And here's the sad part: Necromancers can even give some of the strongest Dragons a run for their money. Their words can make a BIG impact on us during fights, and it usually gives them the upper edge on winning, shattering our pride tenfold.

After all, Eucliwood did manage to do the impossible in which I will be forever in her debt; give my 3 aunts and my 8 sisters the sanity and good side that they all missed. They are all still trying to balance it, although they are failing almost miserably. Almost.

Of course, they don't realize that I know her best as we made a special Blood Contract as we share leadership in Nazarick, but I get to do most of the work.

"-That is one day, as I'm the oldest sister, making me the heiress to the house of Gremory, I wish to meet them in person," Rias finished off her rant, and was a little out of breath.

Just then, Maria and Issei finally got out of the other room where Kiyoko is currently resting.

"So, how's Kiyoko?" I asked Maria.

"Her wounds are closed, and her pulses are normal," Maria answered. "As long as she gets some rest, she'll make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear," Rias sighed in relief. "In fact, we should now figure out about that guy who attacked our roof earlier."

Maria shook her head in response, "I can almost guarantee that he's with the new demon lord."

"Which probably means…" Natsu said.

"That means that he's after Mistress Mio's powers," Maria answered.

"That means that a**hole is coming back," Issei groaned in annoyance as he scratched his head in frustration.

"So we'll need to set up more defenses," Maleficent suggested as Mio remained silent; her fists tightening in frustration.

"Then let's get started," Rias responded as Mio stood from her seat.

"Erm, I need to wash up," she said awkwardly as Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Okay. It's back there, like always."

Mio stiffened lightly and then shook her head. "U-Uh, I, uh, would feel more comfortable with the school's rooms."

Rias and Maleficent looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay…?"

Mio then swiftly walked out of the room.

'She's planning something,' Tohru whispered to me.

And somehow, Issei knew this too and made his way out into the hallway.

"Mio, wait! I'll go with you with you just in case that guy comes back," he said, but Mio stiffened and panicked for a moment.

"D-Don't follow me, pervert!" Mio snapped.

Issei stopped and stiffened. "P-Pervert?!"

"You sure are one, and the biggest one at that," Koneko replied coldly, but I had a feeling that something is wrong as Mio was clearly lying.

I then stood up and quickly followed after Mio before running out of the old school building and looked around, only to find out that Mio disappeared.

"Mio, you slimy son-of-a…"

"Professor Dominus?" Yuki asked as she and the others came up to me.

"Guys! We have to find Mio!" I growled as I turned to them. "I think that idiot is planning something really stupid this time!"

Maria frowned in annoyance, "Oooohh, and even after I told her not to!"

"Not to what, Maria?" Akeno asked.

"I think Mistress Mio's going to hand herself over to that guy."

"What?!" Rias and Maleficent asked in shock.

I tightened my fists in anger. "Even after all this time that I said that we'll protect her….that son-of-a-b*tch! Oh wait! The Master-Servant Pact!"

After concentrating for a few seconds…

"Right! I think I know where she is," I said as I suddenly vanished.

"Hey, wait up!" said Natsu as he and Tohru took off not long after.

"W-What the?!" Rias shouted in surprise. "Where'd they go?"

Yumi gaped slightly. "T-They're moving even faster than me…"

Yuki just frowned suspiciously. 'Something's not right about them…'

But I was about to find out that my help won't be necessary as someone has already beaten me to it.

** At the Forest **

(3rd-Person POV)

Mio transported here at this area via illusion magic, enveloped in a crimson aura; her face showing one of focus.

'The spell to keep people away is complete,' she thought. 'This is for the best. Professor Dominus, Maria, Rias-sis, Male-sis, everyone. I'm sorry.'

Despite the revelation that she was amongst her sisters and Dayo, who could easily handle anything that comes in his way, given his nature in the Infinity Clan, the words of the Masked Man still affected her. Somehow, the idea that since she existed among them, her presence would invite conflicts that will affect her newfound family.

It wouldn't be the first time…6 months ago, she and her sisters all fought a gauntlet of Megalos that were after Mio, unaware that the Fallen Angels began to secretly reside in this country and spy on Mio. And if this keeps up, innocent people would get caught in the crossfire, with a very big possibility that the Lautreamont Royal Family would be amongst them, and their deaths would be on her hands.

And knowing that there some big-time royalty families may be involved, she has decided to end this chaos herself, and leave them, the Gremory Family and the Infinity Clan in peace.

And as if someone was expecting her arrival…

"It would seem that you've reached your decision."

…the Masked Man from before was right behind her, after easily tracing Mio's magic usage.

"If you're willing to be the sole sacrifice, then…"

"That's right. I'm the only one…" Mio said to the Masked Man before launching a surprise attack. "…who should get hurt fighting!"

Suddenly, the ground erupted under the feet of the Masked Man, who was engulfed in a fiery tornado!

"Not yet!" she yelled as she added thunder spells to electrify the fire tornado to add more damage to him.

"Now, take my strongest fire spell! Hyaaaaa!" Mio yelled as she added more fire spells into the tornado that increased in size to the point that the cyclone reached into the heavens.

Unfortunately, Mio had to take some time to recover after firing off offensive spell after offensive spell, due to her underdeveloped mana reserves.

"Now…" Mio panted as she felt the effects of mana recovery as the smoke began to clear…

"Are you satisfied now?"

…only for the Masked Man to still be there without a scratch.

Mio gasped in horror as she prepared to fire another spell, but the Masked Man said, "Your flames are quite pretty. Shall I order my subordinates to try and see? Your fire spell or the home where that man, along with Silvia Lautreamont reside, along with many dragons—Which do you think will make the prettier flame?"

"You coward!" Mio yelled back as she aimed at the Masked Man. "You're the one who got them involved."

"Well, if you're blaming anyone, you should blame yourself," the Masked Man argued back coldly at Mio, in which she dispersed her fire immediately. The strategy to mentally cripple Mio had worked.

"You're after me, are you?" she asked as she looked down to the ground with her eyes closed and shadowed. "Please, don't lay a hand on Dale or the others."

"That's a wise decision. You have a deal. I would like to avoid any unnecessary work as well," the Masked Man smiled behind his mask as he walked towards Mio. "Give me your hands."

Mio does so and the Masked Man cuffs her hands in a dark cloud. "Shall we go, then?"

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Mio asked.

"The Demon Realm of the Underworld, Makai," the Masked Man answered as he summoned a large dark circle in front of them. "We must make haste. Lady Necromancer must not know any of this. And our Master is expecting your arri-"

"Not on my watch, buddy," a new voice was heard as the Masked Man's danger senses went off, and out of nowhere, he had to jump away from a violet streak that separated him from a shocked Mio. The streak reformed on the branch of a tree nearby, granting both a view of a person.

The person is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She is widely known for her beauty, being the drawing card and having posed many times for various magazines.

Her most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

And right now, as she turned back to look at the idiot girl she was tasked to guard, her hair tossed over furious eyes.

"Wow….you two must be the biggest morons ever to grace Sir Dominus' life in terms of kicking *ss. You masked freak, really must be a fool if you thought that you could sneak here undetected. As for you redhead, Lady Yurifina was right to assign me to be your secondary watcher," she said with a sneer as she looked at them over her shoulder.

"You're…" the Masked Man growled as a scratch mark appeared on his mark where the girl attacked him at.

"What? Who are you?" Mio asked, not expecting anyone to show up.

"Me? Who the hell do you think I am? I'm formerly a Mage on Fairy Tail, and a former secret spy for the Taimanin and United States Forces, and now an S-class Mage for the Infinity Empire, **Mirajane Strauss**," the girl introduced herself as she turned to face them. "At your service."

"I see. So you were part of the same group of kunoichi as the infamous Asagi, I've heard. Are you here to kill us both?" the Masked Man asked, with Mio suddenly looking scared.

"Me? Hell, no! Especially not Mio, since that would be a failed mission. The Taimanin are certainly known to target demons, but we target the lesser demons and Megalos that plague various places around the world, especially in Tokyo, Japan when it sometimes becomes Demon City Tokyo at night, and those that spill out of Makai looking to feast on humans. As for Asagi, don't you dare lump me with that stupid idiot that easily gets caught and gangraped by demons on almost every single bloody mission. And besides, I've already quit that group and both she and her equally stupid sister Sakura are on leave because of that," Mirajane said annoyingly before turning serious. "I'm just here to stop you from taking her."

As Mirajane jumped down and looked her shoulder, she then said, "Well, _we're_ going to stop you, so you can come on out, Hero and Devils."

It was then that a wave of energy passed Mirajane and headed straight for the Masked Man, who jumped out of the way, but redirected and shattered Mio's cuffs.

"Well, this is surprising. I didn't think you would ally with her, let alone with the Devils," the Masked Man noted as the Hero made herself known and stood next to Mirajane.

"Nonaka? Why are you…?" Mio asked in shock as Yuki was in her Hero form.

"As much as I'm beginning to understand why you are doing this for him, don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this for you," Yuki replied coolly and pointed her sword at the Masked Man. "I have a score to settle with him! I simply cannot forgive him for hurting Professor Dominus the way he did."

"Even though it didn't affect in any way, but whatever," Mirajane scoffed before more presences came in.

First is a buxom young girl with orange hair, green eyes, pointed ears, and is wearing a sailor-style girls uniform with a yellow sweater wrapped around her waist. She's also wearing a light-blue beret on top. If you look close on her thighs, you could see a cross on her left leg. What's interesting about her is that she's a hybrid of a vampire and a yuki-onna. Her name is **Kuon Aoe**.

Next is a girl with the same uniform, but has waist-length claret hair, red eyes, has a white ribbon on the right side of her hair, and has the aura of a sharp-tongued and dishonest girl. But what many people don't know is that she's a cool and sadistic daughter of the Oni tribe. Her name is **Suzuka Kijou**.

Third is a large buxom girl with long red hair tied in a ponytail, also has pointed ears and wears the same uniform as Kuon and Suzuka, and has her right eye covered by her hair and has violet eyes and brown skin. She's the daughter of a dragon tribe who has quite the irresponsible personality, and is also a little bit of a pervert. Because her grandmother and father are dragons from overseas, her body has inherited an oriental, non-Japanese appearance and atmosphere. Her name is **Seira Adoraigu Senga**.

And from the look on Mio's face, it looks like as if she knows them. In fact, she DOES know them as….

"Kuon?! Suzuka?! Seira?! What are you three doing here?"

"We're your servants. Didn't you know?" Kuon giggled a bit.

"Of course, she knows, fool," Suzuka said with a bored and uninterested tone before turning serious. "We are surprised to find out that she would have to give in to this *sshole."

"And then there's our final, but very special guest," Mirajane smirked as the Masked Man silently gasped and horror to see….

"A War Princess?!"

One of the 7 Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria, arriving on the scene with her horse.

"And a good evening to you, Demon," Elen spoke. "And may I just say, you have given us quite a run with those Demons. In fact, it's a good thing that I trusted my instincts, or else the Lautreamont Royal Family could've been killed tonight."

"W-What?!" Mio asked in surprise.

"Simply put, this Demon has actually deployed an army of 25,000 Demons to launch a surprise attack at the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom. Having this feeling, me and my army of 5,000 quickly went over here and attacked them all, putting an end to your little reign of terror," Elen explained.

The Masked Man wanted to call her bluff…but, for some reason, he couldn't. In fact, he heightened his senses, and to his shock, he could tell that just outside the Lautreamont Knight Country border, there was a large field filled with dead corpses, and those corpses were indeed his minions that he deployed, and this woman managed to kill them all.

"As expected from a Vanadis who can fearlessly take on these kinds of challenges head-on," Mirajane smirked before she looked back at the Masked Man. "And if she can do that, then that means that you don't stand a chance!"

'This….could be a problem….' the Masked Man thought to himself and began sweating, but he soon realizes that Dayo wasn't here, so he decides to go for broke, but….

SHING!

….he quickly had to go on the defensive side as Elen attacked him first with her sword, but was blocked by his shield, but then Yuki comes out of nowhere and attacks the shield….

SHATTER!

….breaking it instantly!

"H-How did you break the barrier?!" the man asked in shock.

"If you can't cut it down in one stroke, then keep cutting until it breaks," Yuki answered.

"Now, Kuon!" Mio ordered.

The Masked Man once again had to jump out of the way when he felt that something was popping out of the ground, and he was proven right as large icicles were at where once he stood!

'A Yuki-onna…' he thought as he stood on top of a tree. "Well, it looks like you've left me no choice but to play dirty."

"Move!" Suzuka shouted as everyone all jumped clear as the Masked Man made a big attack that caused the ground to explode and create a large crater.

And at the same time, an array of beasts all jumped out and began to attack!

Seira, being a Dragon, quickly breathed a humongous amount of fire to many of the beasts, killing them instantly!

As other beasts began to surround Mirajane, unaware that she purposely did that, the Masked Man growled as he responded, "In that case!"

A series of small demonic balls formed around him.

"As if they would hurt us!" Suzuka shouted as she began to make her move.

"Wait, no!" Mio said to Suzuka, but it was too late as the man released the balls of magic and exploded in mid-air on contact, pushing Suzuka back, and could see that she suffered some damage, but she was able to get up, albeit slowly. This is due to the fact that she's one of Mio's Rooks, and also an Oni.

"It's time to end this!" said the Masked Man as he made a large ball that's even bigger than the tree he's standing on.

"No, don't do this! I don't care what happens to me!" Mio said to the Masked Man, trying to stop him. "They aren't involved!"

"Impossible," the man replied. "Anyone who interferes with my mission will be eliminated."

"And for that," said Mirajane, albeit in a darker voice as she begins to summon her own energy. "You must be taken down, HARD!"

The others all saw Mirajane and was surprised by her new appearance. For Mirajane, her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all change drastically, and dark, thin markings appear all over her body. Her forearms and hands become covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

This is Mirajane using her Satan Soul spell, thanks to her special trait, Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows".

After defeating the beasts from earlier, Mirajane was able to transform into this state, although it took her a minute or two for the spell to take place.

As the Masked Man unleashed his attack, Mirajane makes her move.

"**Demon Blast!**" she chanted as she gathered up a large sphere of dark energy before firing at the target with a large beam! The beam connected with the ball, easily absorbing it, and continued down towards the Masked Man, who evaded it, but just barely. As for the tree and the others behind it, they weren't so lucky as the attack wiped them out completely, not leaving anything behind!

The others gasped at how powerful that attack was while Yuki looked at Mirajane wide-eyed.

The Masked Man slowly got up and slowly responded, "I see. I now have to readjust my evaluation. The biggest hindrances to my mission, are you, Mirajane Strauss and Eleonora Viltaria, the War Princess of the Wind!"

Elen smiled at that.

"That's right," Elen replied. "But you forgot one thing. You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

SLASH!

It was then that Lim, Elen's bodyguard, came out of nowhere, and made a surprise attack to the Masked Man, slashing his torso, but that's not all…

PUNCH!

From another angle, Suzuka punched the Masked Man, destroying his aura barrier. And then after that, Kuon quickly popped icicles around the Masked Man before enveloping him in one, freezing him! As the Masked Man tried to get out of the trap…

SLUNK!

…what he heard was the sound of his own flesh being pierced through by a sword, but what happens next, stuns everyone. Lots of black markings began to envelop over the man, and before he knew it, he falls to his death.

And then, one more slash of the sword cuts the man and the icicles in half, revealing Akame Himejima as she, Rias, Maleficent and their peerages arrive just in time to see Akame use Murasame to deliver the finishing blow.

"Mistress Mio, I was so worried!" Maria cried as she came up to her.

"I'm sorry," Mio apologized to everyone.

"Mio, we're going to have a talk when we get back," Rias chided her. "Some members of your peerage have finally arrived, and yet, you decided to give in to him…."

As the Gremory sisters were talking, Akeno looked intensively at Akame and vice-versa.

"It's been a long time, Akeno," Akame stated walking over to her.

"7 years," Akeno stated in return. "Where is Kurome?"

"On a mission," Akame stated.

"Are you okay, Akeno?" Rias questioned softly, getting a soft nod from her friend. Rias also looked at Leone, knowing that she is Koneko's oldest sister, which lead her to believe that she too could be a fugitive, so she had to warn Sona about that.

And in the midst of all this, Mirajane, Elen, and Lim were nowhere to be seen. Yuki also wanted to know where Dayo was all this time…

** At another area of the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

"So, you were able to take the Masked Man down," I said to Mirajane and Elen as we were hiding in a thick bush. "And now, he's deeming you two as major threats."

"Yes," Elen nodded. "And we also took down his minions beside the Royal Castle in an attempt to distract us."

"What was his motive?" I asked.

"I don't know," Mirajane answered as she was back to normal. "But we'll give you any more information when we have the chance."

"Ah, yes," Elen reminded herself. "If you don't mind Dale, can you come with me to my castle, please? I have a special favor to ask of you."

** At another area **

(3rd-Person POV)

Somehow, and in someway, the Masked Man was able to escape.

"That was a close call. If I was the puppet decoy I sent in my stead, I surely would've been dead.

"…I've underestimated them, especially with that man. I considered him and his family as battle-hungry children in over their heads, but instead, they have become professional leaders and managed to obtain strong allies, just as the rumors mentioned. In fact, I'm glad that man wasn't here, or else I would've lost immediately. And unfortunately, with lots of Supernatural people and Dragons around this town, this definitely poses a problem…

"It seems that I'll have to opt for a more…direct and stealthy approach…"

(Next Day)

** At the New Empire; Elen's Wing **

(Dayo's POV)

Within the large main castle was Elen's wing, which was a castle all on its own. Today was a clear, sunn day, which makes the conditions perfect to do some archery.

That's right. Archery.

Apparently, Elen somehow managed to find my stepfather's archives on the skills of archery. While I have practiced this at an early age, and at a harsh rate by my stepfather at that, I was able to master the skills of archery. However, it's been 10-12 years since I last touched a bow and arrow.

And as I picked a set that one of the archers gave me, I remembered what Akame reported last night….

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 8 hours ago)

** At the Dominus Manor **

"So what did you find, Akame?" I asked to the girl who was eating a large steak. Really? At this time?

Akame finished eating it rather quickly and cleaned her mouth before responding, "Dayo, I found my old comrade Raynare, and thanks to Azazel, he was able to stop her from her mission before things got worse. And what's more, I found an abandoned Church where many of the Fallen Angels are residing, and it wouldn't do well for the authorities to evict us upon trespassing. Being discovered would have too much interference with the original mission."

"I see," I said to Akame who scooted next to me and lean her head on my shoulder. "Coincidentally, that might be the Fallen Angel who interfered the Dragon Race and killed Issei from that other Masked Man, who had a ninja as his accomplice. Well, what else did you find out about Raynare?"

"She found a Nun with a special Sacred Gear that was capable of healing Humans, Fallen Angels and Devils alike and planned to take it from her. It would have killed her in the end," Akame finished getting a nod from me.

"That's good to hear," I said. "But something's not right. Why are the Fallen Angels still in the church when Azazel managed to catch Raynare and some of the others?"

Akame realized this as well and bit her lip.

"It would seem that we have more to worry about than just Raynare."

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that the Masked Man from the Dragon Race may be playing a vital role in that. We'll let the others know about it, and I may have to visit the Church there. And don't worry…" I said to Akame as 12 black wings spread throughout my back. "If this doesn't scare them, I don't know what will."

"Well, we'll going to have to see," Akame said with a small smile and blush.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

With that, I aimed at the target, which was at least 30 feet away in distance. However, as I fired the arrow, the arrow itself flew above the wall, obviously missing its target.

With many people watching me, including Elen and Lim, the announcer voiced, "And the second shot's way off the mark, too! Are you taking this seriously?"

"I sure am," I responded, but this was all part of Elen's plan.

A man with long black hair which was no longer than his collar smirked and said, "Well, I could always take over for him!"

The others around him laughed as one of them responded, "**Rurick, **that's harsh. Why would the war maiden take this guy? And look, he's still at it. He's going to embarrass himself even more, isn't he?"

As I took out another arrow, I already realized that the bow is completely weak. The man named Rurick gave me this on purpose.

"Such a ridiculous farce…" I murmured as I looked at Elen.

"The first shot was too short. The second one was way off the mark. Our precious count must be coming down with something," Rurick smirked.

Now that I've gotten the feel of the bow now, for some reason, I still remembered archery like it was yesterday, despite not touching one in over a decade.

But then suddenly, above the castle wall, there was a man cloaked in black with an arrow in a machine gun and he was aiming for Elen!

"Look out!" I warned Elen as the assassin was ready to shoot. "Get down!"

But Elen was ready.

"Arifar…" she called to her draconic tool, and just by pulling her sword a little bit…

WHOOSH!

The arrow was blocked by Arifar's strong wind before it was crumbled and destroyed!

"Seize that rebel!" Lim ordered as the assassin tried to escape.

"Yes, ma'am!" the other archers responded as they proceeded to catch the assassin.

"Will they take him alive?" I asked Lim.

"That'd be way too risky!" Lim answered.

"Glad we're on the same page," I replied. "But just this once, I'll shoot his foot."

I then aimed a little higher than the assassin was running, and a little bit ahead as well, and when I released the arrow…

FLING!

…the assassin notices the arrow heading straight for him and tried to run faster, but the arrow made its mark, right on his right foot!

"AHH!" the assassin screamed in pain as Rurick and the others couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the…?!" Rurick gasped. "With that crude bow?!"

When the men caught up to the assassin as he was trying to get the arrow off of his foot, they couldn't believe it as well.

"We're over 300 alsins away from the range!" one remarked as he and the others saw me with a stoic look as I looked at Elen.

"I'll ask just in case: should I continue target shooting?" I asked Elen.

"No, that's fine," Elen answered as I looked at that draconic tool. I reminded myself that this and 6 other draconic tools were all from the flesh of my Uncle, the Great Red, so it's no wonder why Elen was so calm. I should've expected nothing less from her.

(Next Day)

** At Elen's Main Castle **

"I apologize for yesterday!" Elen bowed to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"About the bow you were given," Elen answered. "I never would've thought that they'd give you one that bad."

"Well, this is definitely needed," I told her. "Because with some of these poorly made weapons, we need to improve that, and in a hurry."

"Three soldiers hatched that scheme and carried it out," Elen explained. "I'll behead them, so-"

"Stop!" I interrupted her, cutting her off. "You don't have to go _that _far….yet."

"They were trying to make a fool out of you, and they don't know that you are the Supreme One, and to publicly dishonor and humiliate you, it's only fair that they pay with their lives for that."

"Well, that would be something up Esdeath's alley," I said to Elen as I walked up to her. "However, I don't mind because this has given me a couple of ideas. So, I order you to forgive them this one time, and as long as they don't know that I'm the Supreme One, we'll be golden."

"You and your bleeding heart," said Elen as she crossed her arms, emphasizing her breasts a bit. "But only this once."

I tried not to look at her chest, because I know she was trying to seduce me, but I was not falling for it as I asked, "By the way, what was the point of yesterday's practice?"

Lim answered that question.

"Well…" Lim began to explain.

(5 minutes later)

"You somehow managed to fall for me even further?!" I asked incredulously. "You do realize that I have a wife, daughter, and a crazy family back home to take care of. Along with my Guardians."

"Of course we know that," Elen smiled. "But people seem to love speculating about battlefield romances and gossip about enemies becoming lovers."

In fact, Grayfia and one the Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer, was one of those examples, until Lady Necromancer came along.

"And there's rumors like that about us, too."

What?! Between you and Lim?!

"Then again, it's not like they're completely off the mark. The falling-for part is true."

"I shouldn't be surprised…but I am."

"For your leadership, and of course, that famous battle where you, the Night Raid and the Jaegars all teamed up to defeat the Emperor and his disgusting sidekick, the Prime Minister. Anyway, some of my men overreacted after hearing those stories. To keep the rumors from spreading, they want me to kill you. I thought showing them your skills would be the quickest way to make them stop. It worked better than I could've hoped."

As Elen sat on her desk, she continued, "Oh, yeah. Let me add this: The reason why I wanted you to pretend to be prisoner is to keep you on the low profile while secretly spying around Lautreamont Knight Country for any potential threats. Apparently, as you know, a lot are targeting a girl named Mio Naruse, but they're also targeting Silvia Lautreamont as well."

"Silvia?" I asked. "Why?"

"Apparently, that Masked Man leaked out some information about the death of Julius Lautreamont, and many enemies are beginning to capitalize on that," Elen answered. "And by the way, that battle with the Masked Man's Demon Army….while it was a terrible battle, it was one of the most boring I ever fought."

She then remembered what happened that night just outside the border of Lautreamont Knight Country.

"The enemy outnumbered our 5,000 soldiers 5-to-1. And since they were demons from Hell, I expected a brutal battle. But half a day was all it took to wipe out those Demons."

"Why are you complaining about an easy victory? Unless it was nothing but Stray Devils and Low-level demons?"

"I had come up with several excellent battle plans! And yet, they collapsed during my first one, and were routed by us!"

"You mean the late-night surprise attack?"

"True enough, we did scout out the area ahead of time, but it was still too easy to disrupt the enemy rear guard, break through, and split their army. On top of that, that girl with the weird sword killed their leader."

"You mean, Akame?" I asked as I now know who finished the Masked Man off.

"Indeed," Elen answered as she crossed her arms and legs. "And as soon as I told the army that we have the head of that Masked Man, the whole army collapsed. We literally ran over them. It was anticlimactic. I was thoroughly disappointed."

"Then again, the army were all low-ranked Demons, so it was to be expected. Well, keep up the good work, and before I go, I do need to tell something important…it's about an abandoned church that's located somewhere in Lautreamont Knight Country. I want you two to do an investigation within 2 weeks time."

"It shall be done, our Supreme One!" both Elen and Lim acknowledged.

"Just call me Dale when we're alone," I told them.

"Then you have to call me Elen!" Elen said back.

"Done," I replied to her before the [Message] ability activated itself. "Excuse me."

While I began to head out of Elen's wing, I activated the [Message] call.

[Lord Dominus. I'm glad you've picked up. I have an….interesting report that I must tell you immediately.]

It was the voice of Demiurge.

"I'm listening," I told him.

[A mysterious portal appeared out of the blue in the Amphitheater and this female fell out of it. She then proceeded to attack us, undoubtedly out of confusion. She was very powerful indeed, but in the end, she was no match for our combined efforts.]

'She must be pretty strong then.' "Were there any casualties?"

[None at all. The Pleiades slowed her down enough for Cocytus and I to immobilize her with his ice. We thought we should keep her alive to see what you would want to do with her. With power like hers, there's no doubt that Nazarick would be even greater.]

"Very well. I'll be there within 2 minutes."

With that, I quickly announced "Gate" as a portal opened as I entered inside and quickly teleporting to Nazarick.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Tohru and Kanna cooking up dinner for Dayo and the gang.

START OF SECOND HALF: Rias and Maleficent scolding Mio while Kuon, Suzuka and Seiga are comforting her.

* * *

** At Nazarick; 6th Floor: Amphitheater **

I was walking with not only Demiurge, but also with Veldra as we arrived at the Amphitheater, which was covered in ice.

"I assume that Cocytus is responsible for this?" I asked Demiurge.

"Yes, milord," Demiurge answered. "He got a little carried away."

"And when he means by little, he meant by a LOT!" Veldra correctly said with a very annoyed look on his face.

"I can see that," I remarked. "You two stay here, please. I wish to speak with this lady myself."

"As you wish," Demiurge and Veldra replied.

"Oh, and by the way, did she identify herself?"

"Yes," Demiurge answered. "She called herself….**Olga** of the 7 Deities."

I widened my eyes at that as I somehow felt something familiar about that….but I couldn't put my finger on it. Nevertheless, I walked to the center, where the body of Olga was completely trapped in ice from the neck down. Judging from her injuries, she put up quite the fight.

'Those white eyes…they remind me of….' "Are you their master?" the injured woman named Olga asked.

"I am," I replied. "My name is Dale Dominus."

"...Olga. So, are you going to kill me?"

"Not sure yet. You said you were a deity?"

"You could say that. I'm a commander of an entire fleet. At least until he wiped it all out."

"So you're telling me an entire army was defeated by one man?"

"Believe me, he's more than just a 'man'. He's a ferocious beast who's power is not to be underestimated. Many have made that second mistake."

"Second mistake?"

"The first was making him angry."

Now that caught my attention. An army defeated by one man is not a surprise for me, especially after what Elen did to the Masked Man's army earlier, but if such a being like that existed in this country, I may have to make extra preparations for such an event, should it ever occur. Even so, I have a feeling that such a man would attract the attention of many other mythological factions, especially with the Hindu Faction.

"I…see….."

"So just to be clear," Olga asked. "Is this Gaea?"

"Not that I know of, no," I shook my head.

"I should have known. The energy in the air is too different. No Mantra anywhere."

"Mantra?"

"It's complicated. Mantra is like the life energy of my home. The fact that I'm even alive without Mantra confuses me. Perhaps it's the…magic, I believe? The magic of this world might be the thing keeping me alive."

I could tell that she wasn't explaining everything. It seems that she's coming from an entirely different dimension. Still, I could sense a great amount of power from her. I could tell that she could properly take on the Pleiades and maybe even a Guardian or two. Such talent could be put to good use. I couldn't let such a strong ally go to waste. Not to mention that this would ignore Chisato's advice. I had to try persuading her into joining Nazarick.

"It doesn't matter," Olga sighed in defeat. "I no longer have any purpose."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, wanting to get some important information.

"I've failed," she answered sadly. "My Lord **Deus** is dead, my fleet is gone. I have nothing left to live for."

I didn't reply at first as I let the information sink in. In a way, I could relate. Finding a purpose in life wasn't definitely easy, especially when you are involved with a family with the blood of a hero and a Dragon. However, thanks to the Mother Dragon, Yuu, many of my friends, and even my family, the various armies around the world, and yes, that even includes my dead stepfather, I have a BIG purpose not only as Overlord of Nazarick, the Infinity Empire and the new Empire, but more importantly, for my race, the Dragon Race, to prevent ourselves from going extinct. And still, I could understand how she felt from a certain angle. This made me even more determined to convince her to join our ranks.

I coughed and then made my move by saying, "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll tell you what. How about you work for me?"

Olga had a suspicious look on her face and asked, "Why should I?"

"It's either that or you die," I simply replied with a decision that she has to make. "You're very far from home, and I could use another helping hand."

Olga simply replied back with a sneer, "I don't bow to just anyone."

"That's interesting," I smirked back as my eyes began to glow red.

Olga's eyes suddenly widened as she felt the ice around her crack. The ice that encased her body suddenly shattered and her body fell to the ground hard, like the gravity suddenly got greater. If that wasn't bad enough, she could hardly breathe!

'What is this pressure?!' Olga thought in horror. 'It's as if the entirety of Gaea was suddenly thrown on top of me! Is this his Mantra?! No, it's something else entirely! Not even Lord Deus made me feel like this! What is he?! A demigod?! A Gohma?!'

As Olga coughed out blood, I replied to her previous statement, "I'm not just 'anyone'. You'd be wise to remember that."

'Such power…!' Olga thought as I calmed down my magic energy, leaving her gasping for air. She had only felt such overwhelming energy from one other being, and even then, he didn't show it until she bombed a certain town. To feel such power from one individual is something she never expected, nor wanted, to experience again.

"Now, I'm going to ask again," I now said with an intimidating aura. "Will you join me, Olga?"

This decision was ultimately going to determine her fate as she thought out, 'Dammit, I'm too injured to fight back! Even if I was at full strength, I doubt I could beat him! Maybe it's because of the lack of Mantra in this environment, but even with it, I doubt I'd take him head on and walk away unscathed!'

She was broken out of her thoughts as I extended my hand to her, my icy cold eyes now warming up to resemble a soothing ocean. It mesmerized her to see such a warm gesture from someone who seemed to outclass her. In all her centuries of being a general, she never felt this…drawn in by anyone.

'What is this feeling?'

"Let me give you a new purpose, and a better one at that. Join us and help us protect the future of Nazarick, and my race, the Dragon race. Will you accept?" I asked Olga.

'He's a Dragon?! But how can that be?! And why is my heart beating so fast? I shouldn't be doing this; my loyalty is to Lord Deus! But…he never showed me this amount of kindness… In fact, he did quite the opposite. Perhaps…I should work for him….'

Olga slowly gets on one knee and declared, "I pledge my undying loyalty to you…Lord Dale Dominus. I only ask…that you make my new purpose one worth living and dying for."

I smiled at her genuinely and replied, "Of course. Now take my hand and accept your new home. I swear on my life that I will ensure you find happiness here. Welcome to the family."

'Family, huh? I think I might the right choice…' Olga thought as she accepts my hand and gets up.

"Can you walk by yourself?" I asked her.

"I may have been the weakest of the Seven Deities, but I'm still a demigod," Olga answered. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Then that makes it fair for the two of us. I'm half-demigod due to being the son of Gilgamesh, and half dragon due to being the son of Ophis. But still, don't push yourself. You're part of Nazarick now, and that makes you my treasure. Please understand my concern."

Olga blushed at and nervously replied, "I-I suppose I understand your logic." 'Dammit, why am I so nervous?! We're demigods! Though, I suppose he is pretty handsome…'

"I shall have the maids make you a proper meal and fix your armor. If you want any changes made to it, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"I-I see. Thank you. This is already so much."

"Please, don't worry about it. I hope this isn't much to ask, but I ask that you tell about your home, in private if you wish. You may take your time if it's uncomfortable for you to speak about it at the moment."

"Very well," Olga responded. "Thank you for putting my feelings into consideration." 'He was so intimidating before. I suppose it's to be expected of a ruler. I can't believe that he initially reminded me of….him.'

"Of course," I said before looking at Demiurge and Veldra. "Demiurge and Veldra, come down here at once!"

The Guardian and the Merciless Dragon flew down towards us almost immediately.

"Have you decided on a course of action, Lord Dominus?" Demiurge asked.

"Indeed, I have," I answered. "From this moment onwards, Olga will be a part of Nazarick. I expect you two to make all the necessary arrangements for her new life here."

"It shall be done," Veldra replied.

"Of course, milord," Demiurge followed. "Your wish is our command. Follow me, Olga."

"Y-Yes, of course," Olga replied as Demiurge lead Olga out of the Amphitheater while Veldra began to clean up the mess.

"When you're done with that," I ordered Veldra. "I want you and the others to help Olga get used to her new life here in Nazarick. I also want you to contact Narberal, Sera and Saras as soon as possible. We're going to the Re-Estize Kingdom within one week's time, so I want them to be prepared."

(3 days later)

** At Dragonar Academy; Student Council Office **

(3rd-Person POV)

Yuki quickly entered the Student Council room, where Sona, the Student Council President was waiting for her.

"Please come in," Tsubaki encouraged, stepping to the side as Yuki did just that before Tsubaki left for class.

"Please, be seated," came the voice of Sona as she exited behind a set of bookshelves, holding a folder and flipping through it. Yuki glanced down at the chair at the end of the table while Sona sat without hesitation. Pulling the chair out, Yuki placed her school briefcase beside her as she sat. Both teens sat there for a while as Sona continued to read the documents within her folder. With a sigh, she closed the folder and looked up at her.

"A few culture clubs haven't handed in their festival line-up schedules," Sona said with an annoyed look. "I'll have Tsubaki track them down later in the day. Now, as for why I called you here, Yuki, I'm going to cut right to the chase. Why is a _hero_ doing here in this school, who skipped a day, by the way?"

Yuki simply responded, "I took care of a major threat to my observation target. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sona narrowed her eyes when Yuki mentioned her 'observation target' as she knew who it was.

"Very well," Sona responded. "I won't make you suffer punishment for your absence, but you're not only a Senior in the Senios class, but you're also the Class President, so you have to show your underclassmen how to behave properly, so I'll overlook this for now."

Yuki nodded as Sona continued.

"Now, I'm fully aware of the circumstances that have transpired the other day, and like Rias, Mio, and Maleficent, I myself, am a Devil of the Underworld. You're aware of what you're doing in our territory, correct?"

Yuki nodded as she responded, "Indeed, I am, but you should know that Mio is an observation target for our clan. And I also assume that you turned the Hyoudou siblings into Devils, right?"

Sona nodded and answered, "I was made aware of Rias' plan to reincarnate Issei after the failed Dragon race, but I never expected his sister to be reincarnated into Maleficent's peerage. However, I have a feeling that she has moved very impulsively and irrationally as what has been transpiring within their territory as of late as this is putting Rias on edge. Rias tends to act with her emotions more so than her head. Thankfully, her sisters are there to make things right, but even Mio is almost beginning to take Rias' path as well, and I'm getting worried. The Masked Man, the sudden departure of the Fallen Angels, the arrival of the Nekomata, and the alliance between the Nekomata and Fallen Angel from Professor Dominus. Rias and her sisters are confused and wary of what's going on."

Yuki frowned and scowled, "Since it's Professor Dominus, I want to let you know that I'm going to do my hardest to make sure that he doesn't become one of you, because you know what happened the last time, and even if you are the sisters of the Great Satans, I won't hesitate to kill you if push comes to shove."

Sona was cross with Yuki, but at the same time, she completely understood that not everyone wants to become a Devil.

"If you want answers, it's best that you ask him yourself, but if you want, what I can do is ask him to bring that Fallen Angel and Nekomata with him again, and I'll let you know if they are deemed threats or not," Yuki suggested, surprising Sona, who remained quiet for a moment before responding…

"You got a deal. Please, head back to class."

** 3 hours later; At the Hallway **

"You went behind my back!" Rias snapped at Sona in a hushed whisper as the two were watching Mio and Akame doing some exercises in P.E. on the sports field. Sona had gone to Rias after her meeting with Yuki and explained everything. Rias had grown only more and more frustrated as she learned of what was going on. When she had first heard the announcement of Yuki being called to the student council office that morning, she hadn't thought much on it, but to see that her oldest friend had gone behind her back; that had struck a few nerves.

"I believe I made the right decision," Sona explained. "Yuki is a member of the Hero Clan, and she's not thrilled to see neither Issei nor Kiyoko become servants, if you will, even if the former is the most problemetic pervert in this school. And if that wasn't bad enough, your sister Mio is an observation target, and the clan has sent her as a representative."

Rias frowned, raising a hand to her forehead in frustration. She and her sisters treated their peerages with love and kindness as if they were family, but many other Devils suggest otherwise as they treated their members as some kind of slavery or even worse….

"You don't think Rias. You simply follow what you believe is right."

"You could of at least let me come to see what you were up to," Rias sighed. "I'll see if I can talk Professor Dominus on bringing his two teammates to talk. This is our territory Sona. We don't need you to look after it."

"I'm not the one who reincarnated a human out of sheer panic," Sona replied back as Rias glared at her from the corner of her eye. Sona then sighed as she pushed her glasses up her nose, "I apologize, it has been a stressful day. We are both on edge and with everything that is going on, we need a break."

"Agreed, maybe I'll come over to your house later and use that sauna of yours," Rias smiled while Sona scowled in annoyance.

"Make sure it's only you and Akeno that attends. We don't want to think we're trying to take them by force. And we certainly don't want Maleficent and Maria at a time like this," Sona replied as Rias nodded in understanding, but convincing Akeno to come along was going to be another thing entirely.

(4 days later)

** In Nazarick; Main Office **

(Dayo's POV)

I was currently in my office alongside Grayfia and Albedo as they were going to give me the current report of what's happening so far. I had taken off my black jacket at the moment and hung it on my chair. I thought it looked classy. When you're the boss of many, you get the urge to get classy every now and then. Though I could tell that Albedo was trying to stay calm, despite my shirt being just tight enough to show off my body.

"According to Aura's report of surrounding areas, there has yet to be any contact with other Breeders or Dragonars," Albedo reported. "She is in the process of increasing the area of surveillance to the great woodlands near the Lautreamont Knight Country."

"Also, it seems that the man we captured named Nigun was the commander of the special ops unit for the Sunlit Scripture of the Slane Theocracy," Grayfia continued.

I hummed in thought. As far as I knew, the Slane Theocracy wished to unite humans against the monsters, including Dragons. Despite being full of humans, I knew that outright attacking the Slane Theocracy was a bad idea. It's thanks to Chisato and her advice that I consider my options and the consequences of my decisions a little bit better.

"One thing's for sure," I told them. "We cannot let the Slane Theocracy do as they please. After all, if they're left alone, they could make contact with the Hero Clan, and they would have a better chance to kill off our goblins, ogres, lizardmen and the like. A theocratic nation that believes humans must unite against all races, including the Three Factions. It may be dangerous to come in contact with them right now, but I'll have some of my Vanadis to keep an eye on them."

"And lastly, what should we do about the village?" Albedo asked.

"We keep things the same," I answered. "So far, Carne Village is the only foothold we obtained on friendly terms. Avoid creating a negative image as much as possible."

"Understood," both Albedo and Grayfia replied as they've finished their current report.

"Thank you, Albedo and Grayfia. You two are as helpful as always."

Grayfia nodded with a small smile on her face, while Albedo replied with a wide smile, "I am undeserving of such praise! As the Supreme One, as well as the one I love, please use me in any you wish."

I mentally thanked my CRAZY family as I've been through these kinds of situations before, and it gave me experience on how to remain calm in situations like these. That, and Grayfia is here. I had to thank her as well, because you have no idea how conflicting this situation is.

"Albedo. Your feelings toward me are something that my colleague Tabula warped inside of you," I told her, but I have a feeling that it's beginning to warp into genuine (and actual) feelings for me. After all, Xaana DID give Albedo her approval.

"Lord Dominus, there is one more important thing…." Albedo slowly said as she began to walk towards me. "Does it cause you any problems?"

"N-No, that's not the case," I answered.

"Then, is there any problem with it?"

"What?!" I asked, getting a little worried about Albedo….

"I believe there isn't a problem. I'm sure Lord Tabula Smaragdina would forgive you, like a father would when marrying off his daughter."

Albedo actually hit the nail on the head when it comes to my sisters….Damn! And as she looked at my abs through my shirt and licking her lips, both a blessing and a curse came in the office in the form of…

"Lord Dominus, I hope you are doing well."

Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"You as well, Shalltear," I replied to the Vampire Guardian. "And what brings you to my room today?"

"Of course, I'm here to lay my eyes on your exquisite form," Shalltear answered with a small blush, and annoying Albedo already.

"Are you satisfied? If so, then leave, Shalltear," Albedo said with a small smile, but is beginning to get even more annoyed. "Lord Dominus and I are discussing important matters right now."

However, Shalltear smirked back and retorted, "This is why old ladies are such a problem. They have so much free time since they've passed their expiration date."

"So you're telling me and Grayfia that you're ripe for the picking? The goods you put on display _seem_ quite nice, but in reality…?"

Shalltear could tell which area Albedo is referring to…her chest. That made her cross as she emitted a red aura around herself.

"I'll kill you, b*tch," Shalltear growled.

"Who are you calling expired, you wh*r*?" Albedo asked angrily as she emitted a yellow aura around her.

I had to fight the urge to recoil and flinch from the sick burns that seemed to be coming out of their mouths. Seriously, do they have a degree in the art of savagery sor something? I nodded to Grayfia, who pinched both of their cheeks, HARD!

"Kyaa!"

"Ahh!"

"Both of you! Stop your childish fighting at once!" Grayfia scolded them as she emitted her own aura, flaming out Albedo's and Shalltear's quickly.

"Yes, Grayfia!" they responded while Grayfia was still holding on to their cheeks, making their responses mumbling. "We're sorry, Lord Dominus!"

I sighed and signaled Grayfia to let go of their cheeks, now reddened and bruised and replied, "You are forgiven. Just please learn to control yourselves. Anyways, state your business, Shalltear."

Shalltear stepped back, trying to get away from Grayfia before making a serious look on her face and reported, "Yes. I am about to join Sebas, who has already departed on your orders. I believe I may not be able to return to Nazarick for a short time. So, I came to give you my regards before I left."

"That is fine," I acknowledged. "You may leave."

Grayfia, Albedo and Shalltear all nodded as they left my office, only for someone else to come in. This is a young girl who has fairly long and scruffy hair. She has fox ears attached to each side of the top of her head, and a tail located just under her lower back. Her hair color is a light grey, with a dash of white coating the underside of her tail. She wears a revealing white top that is supported by two thick white straps that are attached to the shirt above her chest. The straps support themselves from the nape of her neck. She has a small brown bandanna tied to her neck, just above the white straps. She wears brown working gloves and had brown elbow sleeves. She has a red sweater tied around her waist, and a brown belt, which holds two small brown tool pouches, one of which has a wrench in it. She wears loose brown pants that expose her lower pelvis area, making her brown panties in plain sight. She wears hiking shoes that mostly dark brown, with little patches of light brown on the toe and lace areas of the shoe.

And right now, she has a big smile on her face.

"Ah, good morning, **Lily**!" I greeted the fox girl.

"Hey, chief!" Lily greeted back. "I'm here to report the situation on Carne Village!"

"Very well. How is it doing?"

"It's gonna take a while for the town to fully recover, but with my skills, it'll be back to normal in no time!"

As expected of her and her supervisor/adjustor, Maibigbutt. Another kinky and weird name… "Well, that's good to hear. You are dismissed. I have to prepare for a trip. Keep doing your best."

"You got it, chief!"

With a cute smile and passionate salute, she left in high spirits. I had to let out a small chuckle. Lily was always a treat to talk to. In fact, come to think of it, maybe she can help me out when we head to Kyoto in Japan soon….

But for now, it was time to get myself a makeover as it was time to put a prototype of that Incursio armor that Tatsumi currently has to good use.

"Right, let's get this over with…" I said as I stood up to prepare myself for the upcoming mission ahead.

(1 hour later)

** At E-Rantel **

The fortress city of E-Rantel is known for its production of recovery potion and possesses the largest concentration of pharmacists, more than any other city in the land, even more than the Lautremont Knight Country. Walking beside me through the strees was Narberal. Seraphim and Sarasvati, the two Vampire Ninjas, were a few feet from us, ready for anything in case something happens.

I smiled underneath my helmet of the prototype Incursio armor that I'm currently wearing. It's nice to see many people, young and old, go on with their daily lives, but I knew all too well that it was something that's usually taken for granted. When Prime Minister Honest came into the Emperor's life, the Empire went downhill to corruption to a point where many people lost their lives or are living in poverty for who knows how long. I'm going to make sure that the new Empire won't go down that same path again.

Then suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something. A presence slowly getting weaker, and it was close, too. I stopped walking and glanced over at a nearby alley. It was your stereotypical dark alley contrasting the bright lively city. I could smell the alcohol reeking from that alley, as well as many other smells that proved that many unforgivable crimes happened there. I shook those thoughts away as I focused on what was lying in the middle of that alley. It was a person, though I could tell that it's not human.

"Is something wrong, milord?" Narberal asked me.

By the way, Narberal was dressed as an adventurer in a plain brown cloak.

I didn't respond right away. I walked into the alley and knelt before I inspected the body. This person was a female, and she was alive. I noticed a few catlike features, such as ears and a tail, though she looked like she hadn't eaten in quite a while. I began to lightly shake her to see if she was conscious. Judging from the small groan that escaped her lips, she was.

"Too…hungry….need….food…."

In fact, she's reminding me too much about Leone's previous situation, and knowing that, I picked up her body and slung her over my shoulder. I got a quick look at her face, which, for some reason, it was completely black, to the point where I could've sworn that it was a mask. She was still cute, all things considered, but that wasn't my focus. I walked out of the alley to reunite with Narberal.

"Narberal, we'll be taking her with us to the inn," I told her.

"May I ask why, milord?" Narberal asked.

"Simple. I wasn't just going to let someone starve to death."

Her only response was a simple nod, though it was not to expected. Everyone in Nazarick and the Infinity Empire followed my orders and judgements without question or complaint. To be honest, I still wasn't used to the pedestal the others put me in. It was kind of overwhelming sometimes.

** At the Bar/Inn **

People glanced nervously at the girl devouring her food like a vacuum cleaner (not like they know what that is), cleaning up plate after plate without even slowing down! I just waited for her to at least take a pause, while Narberal and Sera and Saras, who the latter two were in a corner hiding, didn't seem to give a crap.

"So good! You're the best, Good Guy!" the girl smiled as I raised my eyebrow under my helmet.

"Good guy?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. You fed Tao, so that makes you a good person! Hence, the name 'Good Guy'….!"

I noticed the pause as she seemed to have drifted off for some reason.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah, I just….felt a strange wave of nostalgia when I call 'Good Guy'. It's like….I once called somebody else by that name….

I hummed in thought, wondering what that meant. Perhaps, she called an old friend by that name and just forgot about him? No, her expression changed too severely for a simple wave of nostalgia. Were her memories tampered with, by any chance…?

"In any case, I think we should introduce ourselves. This lovely lady is my companion, Nabe. I myself go by so many names, it's kinda difficult to remember my actual name. But you may call me **Ragna the Bloodedge**."

As soon as those last 3 words left my mouth, the girl named **Tao** froze. Her red eyes were wide, her breathing was heavy, she even let go of her plate. She was practically on the verge of a panic attack. Seeing this, I reacted immediately.

"Tao?!"

She didn't respond. All she could say were mutters among the lines of "Rags" and "Good Guy". If this went on, she'd pass out. I grabbed her by the collar and shook her lightly.

"Tao, snap out of it!" I yelled at her.

"W-what…? O-Oh, it's Good Guy…" Tao said as she shook her head.

"What the hell happened?"

"I…I don't know. My head just started pounding….Awwww, Tao doesn't like thinking too hard! It hurts my head!"

I let out a sigh of relief as I sat back down. I called out to everyone that she was okay so that there wouldn't be too much of a scene. I was hoping to attract attention via quests, not…whatever this was.

"In any case, is Tao your actual name?" I asked.

"Well, Tao's full name is **Taokaka**. But Tao's friends call her Tao for short."

So she likes to refer to herself in third person. Unfortunately, a certain chicken would do the same as well, but that's way ahead of us.

"Well, Tao. Where do you live?"

"Really, REALLY far away. I know! Tao can stay with Good Guy!"

What (very) little shock came to my face was blocked by my helmet, plus I showed no body language to display it. I glanced at Narberal, who had stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation, before looking even further to see Sera and Saras do the same. Narberal was always a quiet one, mostly speaking when spoken to and hardly being the one to start the conversation.

"Any objections?" I asked to Narberal.

"As long as she doesn't slow us down," Narberal answered. "Though even if she did, I wouldn't object your decision."

"Hey! Tao isn't weak!" Taokaka retorted. "Tao is super fast and strong! Good Guy and Emo Lady would be surprised by my skills!"

I could've sworn in God's name that I saw Narberal's eye twitch very slightly. A new comrade who could get under Narberal's skin?!

"Tao, welcome to the team!" I smiled without a second thought.

"Yay!" Taokaka cheered, raising her large hands in the air.

The bartender walked over to us at that moment and gave me the bill. I looked at the price, then at Tao. Then back to the bill, then back to Tao. Back to the bill, then back to Tao. It's a really good thing that I brought all that gold as backup currency, because guess what? Tao didn't look like someone who worked her bills, and Narberal, Sera or Saras would likely force her to, causing an unnecessary fight. With that in mind, I paid for the food, and the room we'll be staying at and proceeded to walk towards our room. We've already registered ourselves at the guild not too long ago, and since that we're from the Lautreamont Knight Country, not only we're starting ourselves as Copper-level adventurers, but I'm starting off as a Breeder as students (and rarely teachers) from Dragonar Academy can also participate with these quests to improve their rank.

However, we were soon stopped by a guy sticking his leg out in front of us. I already knew this trick as this one was one of the oldest from the book. "You twisted my ankle, so your lady friend should be the one to make me feel better", or some bullsh*t.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going, pal?" the guy asked as I passed him, not touching his leg and pretended that he got hurt.

I called it. I f*cking called it. I wasn't even going to pay attention to the rest of what he's saying as I grabbed him by the collar and effortlessly threw him across the room.

"Try a better excuse to flirt with my companions," I told him without even looking back, unaware that the man crashed into a table where a redhead was sleeping, and broke her potion in the process. "Who knows? I might pay attention to half of it next time."

Before I could take another step….

"NO!" a voice screamed. It belonged to a girl who is around 20 years old or younger, and she has untidy red hair trimmed short for easy movement. Although her features aren't bad and her eyes are sharp, she doesn't wear makeup and her skin is wheat-colored after long exposure to the sun. Her arms have solid muscles and her hands are full of calluses from wielding a sword.

The girl soon walked towards us with a ticked off look from her face.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" the girl screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! My potion shattered because of you! You better pay for it!"

'Son of a b*tch…' I growled out in thought.

"With the money I saved from skipping meals and quitting alcohol! The money I saved little by little for today! _Today_! You just broke a potion I just bought today!"

"Then why not have these guys compensate you for it?" I asked, pointing to the 2 remaining men who tried to get out of this mess.

The redhead turned to them and asked for 1 gold piece and 10 silver pieces.

"You guys are always getting drunk, so there's no way you guys have that much on you," the redhead said as she looked at them before looking back at me. "You're wearing some pretty nice armor there, so you probably have a healing potion or two on you, right?"

I can see that Narberal's getting annoyed while Sera looks ready to fire a shuriken at the redhead.

"I'm okay with just getting the actual item back."

"Well, I have some, but…" I started to say before I saw Narberal getting her hand on the sword, knowing that there's only one option.

"OK, OK, OK!" I quickly stated before things get WAY out of hand as I handed her….

"A red potion?" the redhead asked.

"Now there's no problem, right?" I asked her.

The redhead looked at the potion for a good 5 seconds before she answered, "Yeah. For now."

(5 minutes later)

We all walked into the room. Tao was happy, Narberal showed no emotion, and I took off my helmet and sighed out of annoyance.

"This definitely isn't how I expected my day to go…" I sighed.

"And besides, a supreme being such as yourself should not stay in a place like this," Narberal added.

"Don't say that, Narberal…I mean, Nabe," I said as I looked around the room. "So, this is what adventurers and some students at Dragonar Academy go through. They're controlled by the guild organization and the majority of their quests deal with killing monsters. It's a lot more…dreamless than I expected."

"Don't worry about it, Good Guy!" Taokaka assured. "Just think on the bright side!"

Bright side, huh? Well, we got a new ally. And a potential strong one at that. Now that she was at full health, I could properly sense her. She was strong, very much so. About as strong as the Pleiades, maybe even a Guardian or two. I would have to see her skills for myself when the opportunity comes.

"What should we do about that vile woman?" Narberal asked.

"She has an iron plate, which is a higher rank than us," I answered. "As her juniors, we should let her maintain her public image."

As Narberal closed her eyes, I asked her an important question.

"By the way, what do you think of humans?"

"They are trash," Narberal simply stated without remorse. Great, her, as well. And I have a feeling that the Vampire Ninjas are the same. After all, Seras does refer to them as 'pieces of sh*t', while Saras refers to them as 'disgusting dung beetles.'

"Nabe, I won't tell you to change your way of thinking, but try to keep your open hostility to a minimum," I told her while I did a big facepalm.

"Understood, Lord Dominus," Narberal replied.

"And didn't I tell you to call me Ragna while we are in this city?"

"Yes, Lord Ragna."

"Just Ragna! And you are not Narberal Gamma, but Ragna's fellow adventurer, Nabe."

"I am very sorry…Mr. Ragna."

Tao just laughed at the silly name, but that's fine.

"In any case, I think it's fair that I told you the truth, Tao!" I said as I snapped my fingers, casting a spell. "There, now no one can eavesdrop."

(Several minutes later)

"Wow! Tao had no idea Good Guy was so strong! Or cool!" Taokaka awed in glee.

"Will you stop referring to the master by such a childish nickname?!" Narberal snapped.

"It's okay, Nabe. I'll allow it," I told Narberal before asking Taokaka, "So, are you in?"

"Yeah!" Tao answered immediately. "Good Guy helped Tao, so Tao will help Good Guy in return!"

Her childish enthusiasm brought a smile to my face. I almost forgot how irritating this day got because of her. Keyword: ALMOST.

"Right! Now, let me tell you our objective," I told Narberal.

"Yes!" Nabe responded as she got on one knee while Tao sat in a position like any cat or dog would.

"Hey, now…Anyways, knowing that I'm also doing this on behalf of Dragonar Academy, my absences will be excused. That being said, we will first go undercover as young adventurer and Breeder within this city. Our main objective for doing this is to gain knowledge about this continent of Arc Strada. We will continue to gain experience as adventurers. Once we reach mithril, orichalcum, adamantite, or even the highest and ultra-rare rank of Diamond, along with the second highest rank of Arch Dragonar once I get my Dragon Pal, I'm more than certain that we'll be able to get quests that are appropriate for that level, which will allows us to obtain a lot more useful information, and send all of this to Sir Hellsing back at England."

"Amazing as expected, Lord Dominus," Narberal agreed.

"It's Ragna!" I reminded her. "But there's already a problem…"

I held up 3 Bronze pieces and 4 Silver pieces….and that's it!

"We have no money! Most of the money we have is gold from the Infinity Empire. If we use that, it's like publicly announcing that we're from that empire. Even if we're lucky to encounter other Breeders here, they may not all be friendly. For now, we have to solve this problem first. Tomorrow, we'll gather more information about this place, take a quest or two to see if we can attract some attention that doesn't come from getting the **largest bill in history**!"

Taokaka looked away nervously, whistling a little tune as if hoping it would make us stop glaring at her direction. Sighing for the umpteenth time today, I took off my armor and double-checked the spells I casted. No one could hear or see what happened inside this room, plus Sera and Saras are guarding outside, so no one would be able to enter. With that, we all got into our respective beds and let sleep take us for the night.

** Within the Streets **

(3rd-Person POV)

The redhead from the Inn earlier was the only one walking down the street before walking inside a workshop.

** Inside the Workshop **

"Welcome," a new voice greeted the redhead. The one who greeted her was climbing down the ladder. It was a young boy with short, bowl-cut blonde hair that covers half his face. He is dressed in ragged work clothes from the potion making workshop. The redhead immediately recognized him as…

"Mr. **Nphirea Balear**?"

"Yes," Nphirea smiled. "Do you have some business with me?"

"I'd like something appraised," the redhead answered.

In another room was an elderly woman with a face full of wrinkles and pure white, shoulder-length hair. She and her grandson share the same blue eyes. She is the grandmother of Nphirea, and right now, she's looking at a potion that's being made in progress.

"Grandma!" Nphirea called as the old woman stood up. "Take a look at this!"

Nphirea showed the potion that Dayo gave to the redhead earlier.

"Red?" the old woman asked.

"What do you think?" Nphirea asked.

"Well, let's take a look," the old woman replied as Nphirea and the redhead watched.

"So this is the best pharmacist in E-Rantel…" the redhead said as Nphirea introduced his grandmother.

"**Lizzy Balear**. My grandmother."

Lizzy held out her right hand as she chanted, "Appraisal Magic Item, Detect Enchant."

After a few minutes, Lizzy had an astonished look on her face before looking back to her grandson.

"Nphirea! All potions turn blue in the manufacturing process, right?"

"That's right."

"This item is a true potion that no one has been able to make until now! 'A true potion of healing exhibits the color of God's blood.' I thought it was just a legend. This potion is equal to a second-tier healing spell and it's worth at least 8 gold pieces…"

As the redhead smiled at that, Lizzy continued, "But thinking of its rarity, people would kill you for this item will probably appear."

The redhead gasped as Lizzy asked her, "So, what about selling this item to me?"

The redhead started sweating bullets, trying to come up an answer, but Lizzy then suggested another offer.

** At the Streets of Lautreamont Knight Country **

Issei Hyoudou is seen walking down the streets and it was late night after a long day in school.

"I can see better at night," he said to himself. "I thought stuff like Devils and servants was just an analogy. Who knew it was meant literally?!"

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 2 hours ago)

At the Occult Research Club, both Issei and Kiyoko have returned from their trip around the city.

"We're done with the deliveries!" said an exciting Issei while Kiyoko silently nodded.

"Then I have one more task for you," said Rias as she was drying herself up after a shower. "Koneko has received 2 summoning contracts, so I'll let one of you handle one of them."

"Thank you for doing this," Koneko quietly responded as she bowed while licking her ice-pop.

"No, no! I should be the one saying thanks," said Issei as Kiyoko handed Koneko a fish cookie.

Koneko silently thanked her and ate it as Akeno prepared a magic circle to teleport Issei.

"OK, give me your left hand, Issei," Rias ordered as Issei did just that. Rias then placed her finger on her palm as it glowed red, showing the Gremory symbol.

"This is a carved seal. It serves as proof that you belong to the Gremory household," Rias explained. "Do as I've told you when you're with the client."

"Y-Yes!" Issei answered. "I'm one step closer to becoming the Harem King!"

Koneko looked at Kiyoko, thinking about her own sisters, Leone and….Kuroka.

Issei entered the magic circle waiting to be teleported…

FLASH!

…only to find out that nothing happened!

"Huh?" asked Issei.

"Oh my," giggled Akeno.

"Issei," said Maleficent. "Looks like you can't jump."

(FLASHBACK END!)

"Damn it! What kind of demon has to walk throughout the city when summoned?!" Issei asked to himself in frustration.

(1 hour later)

"I suck so much that I didn't even get a pact. I mean, how should I know about Dragon Boy Z?!" Issei asked as he walked back to the Dragonar Academy dormitories.

Moments ago, he got out of the house of his first contractor, but in the end, he failed to make a pact with the man, who was an otaku, and now, he was walking back only to suddenly feel a cold sensation.

"This feeling! It's just like last time!" said Issei as a person appeared right in front of him, and like last time, the sky turned dark purple. But this time, the person looking at him looks like Raynare, but her hair was red instead of purple and she had spikes on her left side instead on the right.

"How strange," said the Fallen Angel. "I don't seem to have the wrong person. Because you are an empty shell that was ordered to be terminated. No matter. I, **Reynelle**, have been ordered to erase all traces."

And as Reynelle got closer to Issei, the sudden sensation felt stronger.

"No way!" Issei said as he took a few steps back.

"You have been killed twice, and yet, you are still alive. Why is that?" Reynelle she asked angrily as black wings sprouted from her back.

'Another Fallen Angel?!' Issei thought, getting ready to run. 'In fact, doesn't she look like…'

"My sister was supposed to have this taken care of already!" Reynelle hissed as she created a light spear and tosses it towards Issei, who managed to jump out of the way in time while his hand glowed, showing the mark of the Gremory house.

"The Gremory household seal?" Reynelle asked in shock, seeing the red glowing mark right before her eyes.

"A-Am I going to get killed again?" Issei asked in disbelief as he stood up.

"I see now. You're the one that Dohnaseek mistook for a stray, I've heard," said Reynelle. "Who knew that trash like you would join the Gremory household?"

With a snap of her fingers, Reynelle summoned a holy spear made out of **fire**, and aimed it towards Issei.

"This is all the more reason why your dead corpse should bring me amusement, trash!" Reynelle yelled as she threw the spear at Issei!

For Issei, it was happening all over again. Another Fallen Angel, another spear, another death. But this time, he knew that he needed power; power to defeat her. Then he remembered something. He remembered Rias telling him to image the strongest being he could imagine.

He started concentrating. He wants to be strong, like his favorite fighter. He wanted…power.

"Power…grant me power!" Issei yelled, raising his hand up.

Then all of a sudden, his hand was glowing brightly while his bat wings sprouted from his back. He felt the power from his hand glowing brighter and brighter while the overwhelming force pushed back the fallen angel, and redirecting the flaming spear to a tree, destroying it.

Then, his left arm was engulfed in a red gauntlet with a green jewel in it and two golden spikes on the side… and then, just by extending his hand towards the Fallen Angel…

"Guh!"

…he punched the air to the Fallen Angel's direction, and a powerful force blew him away and into one of the trees, ripping out all of her clothes in the process!

"Is this…my Sacred Gear?" he asked.

Reynelle, who's naked, quickly extended her wings and took off into the air. "Impossible! A filthy, insignificant Devil…was able to do all of this…this isn't over…THEY will take care of you when all of it is said and done!"

As Reynelle flew away, Issei looked at his Sacred Gear.

** At the Occult Research Club Classroom; 1 Hour Later **

"My Sacred Gear?" asked Issei after being healed by Akeno.

"Yes, this is your Sacred Gear," answered Rias. "And you can activate and deactivate as you please."

Then the gauntlet disappeared from his arm.

"I was so worried that it might just stay there," said Issei.

"That's amazing, Issei!" said Akeno.

"But this is now becoming a headache," said Rias. "The Fallen Angels now know you're alive, reborn as a devil. And what's worse, there's a possibility that they are going after Mio, too."

"I'm sorry," apologized Issei.

"And apparently, Kiyoko also has a Sacred Gear as well, but hers is not awakened yet," Maleficent said as she looked at her new servant.

"Issei, while you got lucky there, it won't happen twice, so don't let the Sacred Gear become the better of you," Rias warned Issei.

"I-I understand, Buchou," Issei replied before leaving to his dorm room.

"Perhaps you have been too harsh," said Akeno to Rias.

"He's a novice, so he needs to be alert," Maleficent countered.

"Yes, and I won't let any of those Fallen Angels take away any of my adorable servants," said Rias as Sona and her Queen Tsubaki came in, along with Natsu, Leone and Akame. "Now that we're all here, I do believe that there are some much-needed questions that needs to be answered. First, and foremost of all, Akame is a Fallen Angel, a sworn enemy to us Devils. And Leone is harboring a fugitive that is an Ultimate-Class Devil and can be prosecuted for it. Not to mention that you two are trespassing in our territory."

"Yes, it's true that my sister Kuroka is classified as an Ultimate-Class Devil," Leone answered as she raised her killer intent, spreading throughout the room quickly. "But keep this in mind: I've evaded all the Great Satans and all the hunting parties for years while looking after Kuroka, so don't think I can't hide from them again after I kill the lot of you."

Sona glared at Rias from the corner of her eye as Leone spoke the truth. Not a single trace was found after Kuroka became a Stray Devil mostly for the fact that Leone had covered her tracks and not a single Devil could find either of them.

"Now Leone, we didn't ask them here to fight," Natsu said to her. "In fact, are you trying to blow your chances for you and Koneko to make amends with each other?"

It was at that point that Koneko stopped eating and look at him wide-eyed as Leone's KI instantly lessened.

"We don't want to be your enemies," Leone stated. "But if you make it so, we will be."

Rias and Sona frowned as they glanced at one another. Sona was glad that there was a solution forming the current situation, but it wasn't over yet.

Akeno remained standing behind Rias and Maleficent who both took a seat on the couch opposite of Leone and Natsu while Tsubaki took a seat on the empty couch before Akame sat there as well.

"You don't want to be our enemies," Rias began, but unlike Sona, she was still reserved around this potential threat. "Does this mean you want to be our allies?"

"That, Professor Dominus is actually putting that into consideration," Natsu answered. "Thanks to the nurse and her advice, we may need all the help we can get into protecting your sister Mio. After all, since she's Half-Devil, Half-Demon, and you guys are Devils, he thinks that this would be a good place to start, as long as you don't take advantage of us."

"And as long as you don't interfere with what we do, we won't cause any trouble for any of you," Akame finished. "We'll assist in protecting Mio and you guys should you require immediate help, but-"

"I'm afraid that's a no-can-do," Natsu interrupted Akame. "The reason why is because of what happened the night the Masked Man fought against you guys. It actually took the efforts of Yuki and Professor Dominus' aides to save Mio. And on a side note, our professor is in the process of trying to get you two back together after what happened in the past."

"Well, what happened in the past between us is not the choice I personally made," Akame answered as she looked at Akeno with a frown. "But you abandoned both Kurome and me to become a Devil. Is it because you hate Baraqiel?"

Akeno lowered her head with her hair covering her eyes and snapped, "How could I not! He's the reason Mother's dead!"

Akame's fists clenched tightly at the memory of their mother's passing. Akeno was basically a spitting image of her mother as Akame raised a hand to her forehead with a sigh before raising her head to look at her sister.

Akeno took a deep breath before stating, "This isn't the reason why you're here."

It was then that Akame took a step forward towards her as yellow sparks formed around Akeno's fingers, daring her to try anything. The room became quiet and tense as everyone stared at the two sisters who stood across from one another. Akame didn't press forward as she remained in place and simply raising her gaze to look into Akeno's eyes.

"Then are you happy as a Devil now?" Akame asked which surprised Akeno as the lightning vanished from her fingertips as she rose her head up and nodded as she looked into Akame's eyes.

"That's all that matters then," Akame said and turned around and walked back to her seat before turning to Rias, who was eyeing Akeno who stood shock still, shocked at the acceptance Akame had given her, as the confrontation of these 2 sisters was something she had been most worried about when coming to this meeting.

"What's your status with the Grigori?" Maleficent questioned.

"I'm on indefinite leave," Akame answered. "I believe that Azazel has plans, but I have no intention of following through with any orders from the Grigori from here onwards."

Rias and Maleficent frowned slightly to each other. That was good to hear, but did that mean that Fallen Angels would come to find her and bring her back? If that was the case, then Rias and Maleficent would have to intervene as they can't have Fallen Angels walking over this area as if they owned the place.

"Then what about Kurome?" Akeno questioned. "Are you just going to leave her there alone in the Grigori?"

For that brief moment, anger flared through Akame's red eyes.

"While none of your business," Akame stated in a harsher tone than Akeno was expecting as Leone frowned, knowing how Akame got around the mention of her sister. "I will be dealing with that myself, so you don't have to worry about it."

Akeno lowered her head slightly. Did she even have the right to say about Kurome or Akame's actions now?

"Hey, stop pushing me!" shouted a frustrated Mio as she was pushed into the room by Maria.

"So now that we've come to an agreement, we can now ally ourselves to make things easier for Mio," Sona remarked while pushing her glasses up.

"You mean easier to keep your eyes on me," Mio frowned suspiciously.

Akame sighed and said, "To keep you safe."

"I'm not stupid. Maria told me about you people being enemies with my father."

Sona frowned in frustration. "Then it's apparent that she didn't tell you everything. In fact, shortly before his assassination, Lord Wilbert was attempting to forge a treaty between Makai and Hell. Apparently, some didn't take the news well to that and killed him. Of course, Lady Necromancer took action after that."

"Yes, and you are effectively the legacy of that attempted peace," Rias followed. "So, in a way, yes, we are all keeping an eye on you, and so is Professor Dominus. But only to keep you safe. My reasons for wanting to help are slightly more personal, however."

"And I believe that what you say has gt something to do with Akeno and Koneko and their sisters," Natsu concluded, shocking Rias again.

He then turned to Akeno and Akame. "And since that Makai and possibly other races are at war with Hell, and possibly the Grigori, all knowing that Mio's power is the big tipping point, from what Professor Dominus told me, you know what they say…."

Both Akeno and Akame frowned in thought as they looked at each other.

"The enemy of my enemy…" Akeno said.

"…is my ally," Akame finished as she lends out her hand.

A few minutes later, Akeno did the same and held on, which formed the truce. Same can be said when Koneko and Leone looked at each other and silently nodded.

"Then, the matter is settled," Sona said as she handed papers to Natsu before she and Tsubaki begin to walk off. "Take this to Professor Dominus to let him know that the agreement has gone well. However, Yuki Nonaka must not know this….yet."

Natsu nodded as she closed the door behind her.

(Next Day)

** At the Adventurer's Guild **

(Dayo's POV)

Narberal, Taokaka and I were looking for any quests to obtain. Unfortunately, we couldn't really understand the writing, so that was a setback. Not only that, but many other adventurers couldn't help but gaze at us.

"Hey, his full armor looks amazing," one of them said with a smug smile. "Just how much did that cost?"

"Even though he's just a copper plate…" another one followed. "I'm sure he's some rich kid."

"Presents from daddy?" another one mocked.

We all ignored them as Tao began to complain.

"Uh, Tao can't understand what these papers say….It hurts Tao's head so much. Good Guy, do you know?"

"Sadly, no," I answered. "But I do know of a spell that could help."

"A translation spell?" Narberal asked.

"Yes, but it requires me to either read or hear someone this unknown language for it to work," I explained. "Given all the species back at the tomb, I never found much use of it."

Using my demonic eyes, I slowly began to understand the quest papers with ease.

"These quests are divided by difficulty, and only adventurers of certain ranks can attempt those of higher difficulties. At the moment, we are all Copper Rank, so we can only take very simple quests," I explained.

"Awww, so we're stuck with easy stuff?!" Tao complained. "No fair! Tao wants to beat up a giant or take a dragon's scale! Tao wants something fun and challenging, not boring and easy!"

"I don't like this either," I agreed. "But we have to follow their system and rise through their ranks the natural way. Remember that we're adventurers here, and we must act and be viewed as such."

"That's no fair!" Tao whined.

"Instead of whining like a child, you could help us select a quest," Narberal suggested.

"Tao can't read this, and neither can you!"

"W-Why, you…!"

WHAM! x2

They were both silenced as I smacked them both on the head. I had to admit that the way they rubbed their heads in unison was kinda adorable.

"Ow! What was that for, Good Guy?!" Tao cried.

"You two are causing an unnecessary scene," I whispered. "Please cease this at once."

They had received a few looks, resulting in a somewhat awkward atmosphere.

"Ah, there you are," called a new voice. "You there!"

I turned to see a young man with 3 other people behind him, likely his team. Narberal entered her fighting stance, only for me to smack her in the head again.

WHAM!

"What did I tell you about causing a scene?" I asked.

"My apologies, milord," Narberal apologized while rubbing her head.

I turned back to the young man and asked, "Do you need something of me?"

"Why, yes," the young man answered. "I would like to ask if you would want to help us with our job."

(10 minutes later)

We were all grouped at the 2nd floor while Sera and Saras quietly hid themselves to remain unnoticed.

"Then, let me introduce us," the young man began. "I am the leader of the **Swords of Darkness**, **Peter Mauk**."

Peter has blonde hair and blue eyes, both of which were common in the kingdom, while his unremarkable face had smooth features. He wore a chainmail armor with numerous chains of rings forming a mesh, which was worn on top of leather shirt.

"And that is the team's eyes and ears, the ranger **Lukrut Volve**."

Lukrut has blonde hair and brown eyes that gives him a cheerful look. He wore a leather armor, and has a thin body with his long and skinny limbs gave him the impression of a spider.

"Hi!" Lukrut smiled with a small blush. I can already tell that he may be a problem as he's already flirting with Tao and Nabe. Thankfully, they ignored him.

"This guy deals with healing magic and the manipulation of nature, the druid **Dyne Woodwonder**."

Dyne has a huge groomed beard covering his mouth and coupled with his bulky body, he looked like a barbarian. He has the faint smell of grass on him, which seemingly came from the pouches on his waist. His eyes were always closed.

"Nice to meet you," Dyne nodded.

"And lastly, this is our magic caster and the brains of our team, **Ninya **the Spell Caster."

Ninya, despite looking like a small boy, is actually a girl, who has brown hair and blue eyes with a face that looked childish, the best looking face of the group. Her skin was pale and wore leather clothes.

"Nice to meet you," Ninya bowed before looking at Peter. "But, Peter, can you stop calling me such an embarrassing nickname?"

"Huh? Why not?" Peter asked.

"This guy is a talent holder," Lukrut answered.

"Oh, a talent holder…" I mentioned. "People who are born in this area with a special ability…"

"He has the talent, Magic Affinity," Peter told us. "It takes you 4 years to learn magic that normally takes 8, right?"

And apparently, these guys are looking Ninya as a guy as well.

"That's amazing," I responded, impressed.

"I feel very lucky to be born with this talent," Ninya said. "It allowed me to take the first step toward realizing my dream."

"Either way, he's a famous talent holder in this city," Peter explained.

"Well, there is someone even more famous than me here," Ninya followed.

"You must be talking about Master Balear," Dyne wondered.

"Hoh?" I remembered. "This is Nabe to my right, and this is Tao to my left. I am Ragna, a young teacher from Dragonar Academy. Please take care of us. So what kind of talent does this person named Balear have?"

"I see, a teacher from the famous Dragonar Academy, so you must be a Breeder, I assume," Peter smiled. "You must not know this since you're from the Lautreamont Knight Country."

"Yes, I just arrived yesterday," I told them.

"Nphirea Balear is the grandson of a famous pharmacist here," Peter explained. "His talent allows him to use all magic items."

"I see."

"That Heal Guy looks talented!" Tao replied.

"And also sounds dangerous," Nabe followed.

"I know," I told them.

"And, about our current job," Peter explained. "Our objective is to eliminate the monsters near this city, E-Rantel."

"A monster hunting expedition?" I asked.

"Um, actually, it's not a job that was particularly requested," Peter honestly replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Depending on the strength of the monster, the guild will receive money from the city to reward us with. That will be our reward this time around."

That's perfect!

"I see, it's kind of like earning money by collecting items that are dropped from them."

"It's a necessary task in our way of life," Dyne spoke.

"But it still puts bread on our table," Lukrut followed. "It also lessens the dangers for the people around us. It's a win-win situation!"

"Well, that's how it is," Peter continued. "We're going to hunt around the forest south of the city. How about it? Will you join us?"

Knowing that we need some money badly, I answered, "Yes, please take care of us."

"We got a job!" Tao cheered while the Swords of Darkness smiled of us joining in.

"Since we'll be working together, I should show you my face," I told them as I took off my helmet, revealing not my actual face, but the face and head of Ragna the Bloodedge, which gave Tao a ['0'] look on her face as she now remembered her old comrade.

"I've heard that Lautreamont Knight Country has faces like what you have that are common, Mr. Ragna," said Peter.

"He's a lot older than I expected," Lukrut whispered to them.

"That's rude!" Ninya chided Lukrut,

I then put my helmet back on and said to them, "It could cause problems if others knew we were both foreigners, so I have been hiding my face like this. Much like Tao has been hiding her face as well."

"That's right!" Tao replied.

"By the way, what kind of relationship do you have with those two women?" Lukrut asked with a flirty smile.

"They are my allies," I answered slowly.

"I'm in love! It was love at first sight!" Lukrur smiled as he looked at Nabe. "Please go out with me!"

"Shut up, slug," Narberal coldly replied. "Talk to me once you know your place. Shall I cut off your tongue for you?"

I quickly stopped Nabe and warned the Vampire Ninjas not to do anything as Lukrut replied, "Thank you for such a harsh rejection! Then, let's start as friends!"

"You maggot. Do you want me to spoon out your eyes?"

"That cold gaze of hers is so…"

PUNCH!

Thankfully, Peter stopped him before things got worse.

"Sorry for my friend's rudeness," Peter apologized as he punched Lukrut's head.

"No, I'm sorry as well," I told him as I glared at Nabe.

(5 minutes later)

We were all heading downstairs as Peter told us, "Since we're both already ready, let's leave immediately."

"Yes," I replied as the clerk lady saw us.

"Mr. Ragna," the lady said. "You have been requested for a specific job."

"Who in the world requested it?" I asked.

"Mr. Nphirea Balear," she answered as that said person looked at us. Narberal took immediate action and ready to slice Nphirea to bits!

For the third time, I whacked her in the head!

"Don't move without thinking!" I scolded Nabe, yet again.

"I am very sorry," Narberal apologized as she rubbed her head.

"I know you are trying to protect me, but hold yourself back a little more."

Tao was thinking of how to protect me as well, but that will have to come up later.

"Nice to meet you," Nphirea smiled. "I am the one who requested you."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "But I have already promised to do a different job. I am honored that you requested me, but…"

"Mr. Ragna! It's a personal request for you!" Peter interrupted.

"That may be true," I said to Peter. "But finishing the job I accepted first is common courtesy."

"But, a personal request…"

"OK, then how about this?" I suggested. "I will make my decision after listening to Mr. Balear's request."

(5 minutes later)

We all went back up to the second floor with Nphirea.

"I am Nphirea Balear. I work as a pharmacist in this city. This time, I plan to go to the forest near Carne Village to gather herbs."

"Carne Village?" I asked.

"I would like you to guard me and help me collect herbs during the trip."

"Guard you…" 'This is a bit troublesome. I don't really have skills that protect a third party…'

"The reward will be the usual amount of…."

"Mr. Peter," I interrupted, cutting Nphirea off. "Do you have any interest in being hired by me?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"For a bodyguarding request, a ranger like Mr. Lukrut is necessary. And if we are in a forest, wouldn't having a druid like Mr. Dyne be a useful addition?"

"Yes. You possess keen insight, Master Ragna," Dyne answered.

"I don't mind at all," Lukrut followed.

"We'd be grateful for the request!" Peter smiled.

"I am all right with it as well," Nphirea finished.

"Good," I replied, getting that part out of the way. "Now, one last question: Why did you request me? I just came to this town yesterday. I have no friends here, much less acquaintances. So, why?"

Nphirea then answered, "Actually, I heard about what happened at the inn."

"The inn?"

"Yes, I heard from a customer that you easily defeated upper-ranked adventurers in a blink of an eye. The person I normally requested had recently moved to another town, so I thought it was a perfect chance to try someone new. I also thought it would be cheaper hiring someone who's a Breeder from Dragonar Academy."

"True," I agreed as I looked at my fake I.D.

"Do you have any other questions?" Nphirea asked.

"No, we can leave anytime," I answered. 'I don't think so, but if by chance…'

"Understood, then let's go immediately," Nphirea smiled, unaware that watching him from the window was yet another Fallen Angel, who flew away.

(4 hours later)

** At the E-Rantel Communal Cemetery **

(3rd-Person POV)

An unknown person, completely cloaked, is heading to the main building as the person walked past through . It is here that the person found an empty pedestal, but by pressing a skull at the bottom, it revealed a secret passageway.

As the person revealed its head, it's a female with red eyes, a large smile and short orange hair.

"I'm coming in!" she said.

"Not without me, you're not!" called another voice.

It was the Fallen Angel from earlier who watched Nphirea, but this one was a little different. This was a woman with long jet-black hair kept loose, streaming towards her lower back. She had black eyes that seemed hollow, but whole. She was wearing long denim jeans and a raven black tank top that really emphasized her slightly plump yet voluptuous figure.

But what really stood out were her 8 wings. 4 of them were Fallen Angel, but the other 4 were Angel, making her a Half-Angel, Half-Fallen Angel or a Nephalem.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when you were going to catch up," the cloaked woman smirked.

The Nephalem snarled, "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we get this done, the better."

As they walked inside, there was a large cave filled with crystals to make light inside. But they were both looking for someone.

"Yo! We're here to see you, Khaj!" the cloaked woman yelled. "You here?"

It was then that Khajiit Dale Badantel walked from the shadows and answered, "Stop greeting me like that. It's disrespectful to the honorable name of **Zuranon**. At least you got our special guest here. So, what do you need?"

"We brought this for you!" the cloaked woman smiled as she showed Khajiit a sacred artifact. Described as a delicate artwork, the artifact is adorned with countless small jewels decorated with gold threads, like droplets on a spider web. And at the center of the crown lies a large black crystal jewel.

"That's the **Crown of Wisdom**, the proof of a miko or a shaman princess!" Khajiit gasped. "It's one of the great treasures of the Slane Theocracy!"

"That's right! This angel here stole it because a cute girl was wearing this weird thing and she totally went mad!" the cloaked woman replied.

"Hmph, so you brought an Angel-Fallen Angel hybrid while you were once part of the **Black Scripture**. That is a sacred item that seals away the self of its wearer, making a human item that spews forth high-level magic. You knew what would happen if you forced one off of a shaman princess or a miko princess."

"That's true," the Angel hybrid smirked darkly. "And only one in a million people are compatible with that item."

"But without a user," Khajiit frowned. "It's just a piece of junk."

"That's why we were wondering if you'd help us as a fellow executive of the secret society, Zuranon, Khajiit Dale Badantel," the Nephalem suggested.

Khajiit frowned even further and told them, "I threw away the name of Dale long ago. And what kind of help do you need?"

"I believe that you know about a nun named **Asia Argento**. She's coming here to an abandoned church just outside between this city and Lautreamont Knight Country," the cloaked woman explained. "But we've heard that there's a talent holder in town that can use any magic item! I wonder if this item would work on him."

"The nun I understand, yes. But you wouldn't need my help just to kidnap a single person."

"It's just that we want to create a huge mess as we are trying to bring back the demons!"

"So you want to use chaos outside these 2 cities to escape after we steal the nun's Sacred Gear."

"So, what if we work together at the abandoned church and perform both your ritual and ours at the same time, Khaj?" the Angel hybrid asked. "That way, not only we'll get the Sacred Gear, but also have the Demons start wreaking havoc within these 2 cities, which will soon be undead cities!"

"It's not a bad trade, right?" the cloaked woman asked.

"That's wonderful, **Clementine**!" Khajiit smiled before looking at the Angel hybrid. "And you are?"

"The name's **Valadia**," the Angel Hybrid answered. "And if you come with us, you'll also be introduced by our Master, Milgauss."

"I've heard a lot about him," Khajiit remembered. "He's from the Zepharos Empire, is he?"

"Yes, he is, and we're working for him and Lord Zeref, and if you join us, then he will gladly reward you by speeding up the process with the Demon Summoning Application!" Valadia smirked darkly, which Khajiit did the same.

"Then say no more! I wanted to meet him for quite some time! Fine, I will help you! We will relocate to the abandoned church shortly!"

** At Kuoh, Japan **

Remember what happened with the delinquents earlier here when one of them used the Demon Summoning Application? Well…

"Yeesh…I've never seen anything like this…but this is what you get for going against God's wisdom."

The crime scene was an absolute gore fest. The entire alleyway was redecorated with blood, guts, bones, and flesh. Massive splatters marred the dirtied walls while corpses laid about on the floor, sprawled about like furniture. Their bodies were torn apart and mangled, some of them even missing a few organs and limbs. That one unlucky fellow was ripped in half, clutching his cell phone like a man possessed, his face impassive. It was like he hadn't known what was coming.

But Alexander Anderson certainly did as his weapons were painted in blood.

And how, you ask? Well, he stopped by in this town and took care of all the demons that were released from this very area, but not after they've killed more than 352 people, where more than half of them were students from Kuoh Academy, which was now closed for the time being.

** At the Hellsing Manor **

Sir Hellsing has received a warning from one of the allies that a nun named Asia Argento is heading to Lautreamont Knight Country…along with Alexander Anderson.

"What the hell is he….?"

Then it hit her.

"He wouldn't do that to my ally, would he?" Integra asked to herself, but then again, the activity was a little quieter than usual. She decided to take a risk.

"Alucard and Seras!" Integra called to the strongest vampire and his fledgling. "I want you two to go check up on Dale Dominus in Lautreamont Knight Country. Do not let Night Raid know any of this. I have a feeling that crazy Paladin may be on his way there for some reason."

Alucard's smug grin stretched into a full-blown manic smile, displaying his razor sharp teeth for all to see. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Police Girl!"

Raising a shaky hand to her face, the Draculina looked down at the appendage with a good deal of uncertainty.

"What on Earth am I becoming…?" she asked to herself.

** At a Mysterious Place **

A pretty young woman with long silver and voluptuous body was meditating under a waterfall in a cave.

While her black jacket was lying on a rock somewhere a little far off, she only had her bra that hugged her large breasts and her black pants on that's holding her large bottom.

No matter what happens, whether an earthquake or monsters' loud roar, nothing would be able to disturb her 5-hour meditation.

But tonight with only one hour left…her eyes slowly opened.

"This sensation…" the woman muttered to herself while rubbing her **Starbrand** near her plump butt that's glowing white. "Is there something wrong, **Albion**?"

[….Fufufufu.]

"Albion?"

[…Fufufu. **Vali**!]

"Yeah?"

**[He's awakened!]**

"! You mean!"

[Yes! The **Red One**.]

Vali smiled evilly as her pretty face distorted to that of a battle maniac.

"FufufuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly like a child who found a new play toy. "My rival has finally awakened! It's about time, and I was starting to get a little impatient! Hey, Albion! Should we pay him a little visit?"

[Patience, Vali. He's just awakened. There's a chance you might affect his growth or critically injure him. The worst case scenario is that you could end up killing him. And don't get me started about the Demons. They were a gigantic pain in the *ss!]

"…Hmm… You're right, Albion. I should wait just a little longer," said Vali as she started to laugh again while her Starbrand started to glow.

PAM!

Then out of nowhere, a bright white aura expanded outward, evaporating the water in the cave, stopping the waterfall momentarily. The monsters that felt it shuddered in fear and tried to get out of the cave.

When the light faded, Vali was standing there, but the most abnormal thing was coming out of her back.

A pair of white Dragon wings that's giving off blue light.

"Hurry and catch up to me, so we can find out who's the strongest, my rival."

Little did Vali know was that she'll never get the opportunity to fight against her so-called rival, but she will get to experience a much bigger battle with the Hero Clan against Mio Naruse Lucifer….

….her **distant sister**.

* * *

To Be Continued…

**ED Song: The Cleanup Woman by Betty Wright**

* * *

_On the next episode…_

_Dayo, as Ragna, Narberal, Taokaka and the Swords of Darkness all travel to Carne Village while escorting Nphirea Balear along the way, but with monsters in their path, the adventurers would soon realize that Dayo, Narberal or Taokaka aren't just normal adventurers…_

_Before the party set up camp, they came across a clumsy nun who's accompanied by an older "sister" from the Rip-Off Church as her bodyguard. This gave Dayo and his allies the chance to split up from the Swords of Darkness to take them to the Church, while also realizing that the nun has a Sacred Gear._

_Plus, as Dayo quickly teleports back to the Lautreamont Knight Country, he comes across Rias and her peerage as they battle against a Stray Devil and finds out who is in what rank, but they are quickly caught off-guard by a more powerful demon that Dayo knows all too well._

_And later, Issei enters one of the cottages in E-Rantel only to reveal a bloody corpse, which is the work of an insane exorcist named Freed Sellzen that serves the Fallen Angels and the Demons. While Freed got the upper hand from the start, Dayo, as himself, comes in and saves Issei, but not before seeing Asia who was working with Freed. As the Occult Research Club arrive to save their comrade, they were shocked to see Dayo already did most of the work for them._

_And all the while, Khajiit makes a deal with the Fallen Angels and Milgauss at the abandoned church while Clementine waits for Nphirea to return to E-Rantel._

_Evil is now making itself known, and Mio better step up her game if she wants to get stronger. And the same can be said for the Hyoudou siblings, because one of them will play a major role soon, including the Masked Man that Akame (almost) killed on the next episode of The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_

* * *

And that will conclude Episode 5! First and foremost of all, a big shout-out to SoulEmbrace2010, dude932, and AlucardsBro for inspiration.

* * *

REFERENCES:

Lily – Winged Cloud

Kuon Aoe, Suzuka Kijou, & Seira A. Senga – Love x Holic (Atelier Kaguya)

Taokaka – Blazblue

Mirajane Strauss – Fairy Tail

* * *

And the Special Character I've hidden is Olga from Asura's Wrath! She will play an important role in Nazarick later on, and the same can be said for Taokaka, which I will try my best to stay true to the source material.

As for Tao's behavior, this after _BlazBlue: Central Fiction_, where Ragna is gone and nobody remembers him. I've hope you enjoyed Tao's nicknames so far.

Dayo/Ragna – Good Guy

Narberal – Emo Lady

If you have any suggestions for Taokaka to give nicknames to other characters, let me know via PM.

Now, Kuon, Suzuka and Seira are part of Mio's Peerage, and Mio herself, as the future Demon Lord and granddaughter of the original Lucifer, she has a special set of Evil Pieces, and they are unique. You'll see more of them in future episodes. Also, they'll be fairly used if there's any Rating Games. In addition to the regular pieces, she also has special pieces called **Fairy Pieces**, which include an extra Pawn, as well as Knight/Pawn, Knight/Rook, Knight/Bishop, Knight/Queen, Rook/Bishop, Inverted Rook, Inverted Knight, and Inverted Bishop. The Peerage Members are already set, and I'll let you know who's in which.

And we've also introduced Vali here, but only as a cameo. You'll get to see a little bit more of her near the end of the first season, and a lot more in Season 2.

Now, this Mother's Day Weekend was kind of a rough one, for celebrities, that is. We've lost the following famous people.

Comedian **Jerry Stiller** at the age of 92 for natural causes.

Magician **Roy Horn** of Siegfried & Roy at the age of 75 due to the Coronavirus.

Singer **Betty Wright** at the age of 66 due to the lost battle with cancer.

However, it's the following 2 that really hit me hard.

Rock and Roll pioneer "**Little Richard**" at the age of 87.

The Georgia native was at the forefront of a musical revolution as black artists' so called "race records" were gaining listenership by teens and young adults.

Richard had sang in his church choir as a child, and was supposedly discovered when overheard singing while washing dishes in Macon. His early record releases sparked controversy for the nature of the music as well as his suspected homosexuality.

His initial eight recordings for RCA starting in 1951 all failed to achieve hit status due in part to the label's pre-Elvis marketing not being strong in early R&B. Subsequently, his signing with Specialty Records yielded a string of classic rock hits that included "Tutti Frutti," "Long Tall Sally," "Rip It Up," "Jenny Jenny," "Keep A-Knockin'" and "Good Golly Miss Molly." They opened the door to widespread movie and TV exposure.

Ejected from his home by his father at age 13, Richard had become acquainted with rejection early in life. The resultant perseverance provided the strength necessary to weather great resistance to his music and his rightful place among the architects of rock and roll.

Indeed, Richard's influence can be heard on countless records by artists as respected as Elvis who covered several, as well as The Beatles whose "Long Tall Sally" was a Little Richard composition. In fact, on an early European tour Brian Epstein arranged for The Beatles to be Richard's opening act.

Little Richard survived a 2013 heart attack, however was taken ill in recent weeks with what his son reports as bone cancer. He died at his Tennessee home, surrounded by his brother, sister and son.

And last, but certainly not least, legendary NFL coach of the Miami Dolphins, **Don Shula**, at the age of 90.

Shula won an NFL-record 347 games, including playoff games. He coached the Dolphins to the league's only undefeated season (17-0) in 1972, culminating in a 14-7 victory over the Washington Redskins in Super Bowl VII.

The Dolphins repeated as champions the next season, beating the Minnesota Vikings 24-7 in Super Bowl VIII, the third straight title game Miami had played in; the Dolphins lost 24-3 to the Dallas Cowboys in Super Bowl VI.

In all, Shula guided the Dolphins to five Super Bowls, including losses to the Redskins (27-17 in Super Bowl XVII) and San Francisco 49ers (38-16 in Super Bowl XIX).

By the time he resigned as Dolphins coach after the 1995 season, Shula had been an NFL head coach for 33 seasons, 26 with Miami. Only two of his Dolphins teams finished below .500. He finished with an overall coaching record of 347-173-6 (73-26-4 with Baltimore).

Shula coached three Hall of Fame quarterbacks: Johnny Unitas, Bob Griese and Dan Marino. During his 26 seasons in Miami, he became an institution, and his name adorns an expressway, an athletic club and a steakhouse chain.

Shula was inducted into the Pro Football Hall of Fame in 1997. He, George Halas and Bill Belichick are the only coaches in NFL history to win more than 300 games.

Shula played seven seasons in the NFL as a defensive back after being drafted by the Cleveland Browns in the ninth round (110th overall) of the 1951 draft out of John Carroll University in Cleveland. He had 21 career interceptions in seven NFL seasons for Cleveland (1951-52), Baltimore (1953-56) and Washington (1957).

He supported many charities. The Don Shula Foundation, formed primarily to support breast cancer research, was established as a tribute to his late wife, Dorothy. They were married for 32 years and raised five children before she died in 1991.

Shula is survived by his second wife, two sons and three daughters.

All in all, it was a horror week of a big loss of celebrities.

But the only good news is that we get to send a belated 70th birthday shout-out to the one and only Stevie Wonder!

With all that said, please stay safe, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored, just like the virus!


	7. A Journey to Hell

What's going on, y'all? This is dad90, and I hope that you had a safe Memorial Day weekend (unlike some others….) In any event, welcome to Episode 6 of _The True Diving Dragon King Above All Others_. We are about to finally get the E-Rantel/Asia Argento arc underway, and I'm actually going to dedicate this Episode to **i'mherepresent**. If you haven't seen his profile, check it out now.

The family my OC has is inspired by his story named "Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told". Unfortunately, he can't finish his story due to the fact that he has passed away. It is a shame, though, and his last chapter written was all the way back in 2016.

His cousin, adyurei, said this:

adyurei chapter 198 . Jan 23, 2019

Hello guys, I am I'mherepresent's cousin. I made this account just to tell you this. I'm sorry it took too long, it's just that up until now I still can't accept what happened even it's already 2 years ago. On behalf of my beloved cousin, I sincerely apologize for he can't continue with this story. He died last December 21, 2016 because of ruptured brain aneurysm. Me and our other cousins opened his pc before after his burial and we found his manuscripts. Later that week, I searched for this account and saw his last Christmas Announcement. This broke my heart back then because he didn't even make it up to Christmas. I just missed him again and I just remembered this now, and when I looked at the reviews, it seems like some of you guys are still waiting for him to comeback. I'm sorry for just breaking the silence now, I know some of you were waiting for this story, I'm sorry. Thanks for loving the stories he created.

Therefore, this episode is in honor of I'mherepresent for making one of the best IS stories of all time, even if I have to deal with the dense and idiotic Ichika Orimura. Enjoy!

* * *

** At the Abandoned Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

Remember the Masked Man that Issei confronted from the Dragon Race after he was chased down by Fallen Angels, only for one of them to kill him due to his Sacred Gear?

Well, he, Milgauss, and his ninja accomplice, Anya, are heading towards their destination, where on the top of a hill, located just outside the walls of the Lautreamont Knight Country, and just a few miles away from E-Rantel, lay a somewhat big medieval-styled church. No one would go there anymore….

….except for a few Fallen Angels.

It is here that he was soon welcomed by his minions who have gone rogue out of their own league in search for more power. There were Raynare, her sister Reynelle, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and 2 new Fallen Angels.

One was a young girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, which consist of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wears a large black bow on the top of her hair.

The other is a man in his early 20s with blue hair that was spiked upward and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black leather pants, along with 2 black crow-like wings on his back, indicating that he too was a Fallen Angel.

[Welcome back, Master Milgauss!] the Fallen Angels greeted.

"Thank you," Milgauss replied. "I've heard from Valadia that you have a new ally, right?"

"That is correct," Reynella replied. "And here he is."

Milgauss then sees Khajiit approaching towards him.

"And just who might you be?" Milgauss asked.

"Greetings, Lord Milgauss. I am Khajiit Dale Badantel," the old mage answered. "I've been very eager to meet you as I have a proposition in mind."

"I'm listening," Milgauss said as he was listening to Khajiit's proposal while Anya kept an eye on him and the other Fallen Angels as she had a sneaky suspicion that they are not to be trusted.

* * *

**The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!**

**OP Song: Harvest for the World by the Isley Brothers**

**Episode 6: A Journey to Hell**

* * *

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

As we were traveling, the Swords of Darkness were around Nphirea, who was on an open-air carriage with Taokaka sleeping on it. Narberal and I were walking behind the carriage.

"Mr. Peter," Nphirea called to the leader of the Swords of Darkness.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"Why don't we take a break around that area?"

The area Nphirea is referring to is a small hill and right next to it is a small lake of water streaming through.

"Good idea," Peter answered before he looked at us. "Mr. Ragna?"

"I understand," I nodded.

(5 minutes later)

As we all sat at various places, the horse was drinking water while Taokaka was still sleeping at the carriage.

Peter surveyed the area and told me, "Mr. Ragna, things will get a little dangerous from here."

"I understand," I responded. "We will be careful."

Here's the sad part: Since I'm in a prototype armor of Incursio, I can't use most of my magic in this armor. However, as Ragna the Bloodedge, I do have other means…and I may need **Dark Bro** to help me with…the **Azure Grimoire**….

Narberal may have to use 5th-tier magic if necessary. It'll be great if that takes care of everything.

As for Taokaka….I can tell that she has Senjutsu, but what else does she have? We'll find out eventually….

If that's not enough, I'll have to get a little serious.

"Hey, Nabe! There's no need to worry!" Lukrut assured her. "There'll be no problems while I'm the eyes and ears of the team. Well, aren't I amazing?"

"This mosquito…" Narberal began.

"Nabe…" I warned her.

"Will you allow me to squash him, Mr. Ragna?"

"Jeez! You're as harsh as usual, Nabe!" Lukrut smiled without a care in the world. I actually feel a little jealous about his care-free personality…

It was then that Ninya realized where they are.

"This area is the **Wise King of the Forest**'s territory, right?"

That got my attention.

"The Wise King of the Forest?" I asked.

"It's a mighty magical creature that has lived for hundreds of years," Nphirea explained. "A silver four-legged beast that has the tail of a snake. It is wise and can use magic as well."

"It would be interesting to meet such a creature," I said, getting more and more curious about this Wise King…

** At Nazarick **

(3rd-Person POV)

Demiurge was going through Dayo's office and heading into a room, where Albedo was restlessly sleeping on a bed: Dayo's bed.

"What are you doing in Lord Dominus' bedroom?" Demiurge asked. "Grayfia was looking everywhere for you."

"I was thinking of enveloping Lord Dominus with my scent when he returns," Albedo answered with a blush on her face, and from the way she was covered in the bed sheets, she was obviously naked. "Lord Dominus is part-undead and usually doesn't require sleep…"

"Well, don't take things too far," Demiurge told her.

Albedo, confused, responded, "I don't know what you mean, but all right. Right, Lord Dominus?"

It was then that a pillow with a picture of Dayo's naked body with an embarrassed look on his face was shown, shocking Demiurge.

"Is that a body pillow?"

"Yes," Albedo shamelessly answered. "I made it myself. I'm also knitting socks and clothes for the child that will be surely be born in the future. I've already made enough clothes to last until the age of 5. I'm prepared for either a boy or a girl."

Albedo has no idea that Dayo already has a daughter, and already had sex with MANY other girls (and women) before her. Then she realized something else.

"What will I do if the child is both sexes or has no sex at all?!"

Demiurge answered, "It seems that the supreme ones have young boys dress up as girls."

"My! I'm glad to have heard that information!" Albedo smiled. "Thank you, Demiurge! Oh, I'll have to come up with a design."

"You're welcome," Demiurge spoke.

** At the Old School Building **

It was at this very moment that a certain dhampir sneezed as the coffin shook itself.

"S-s-someone's talking a-a-about meeeee…." it spoke very nervously.

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

"You can do such things with magic?" I asked Ninya.

"Yes," Ninya answered as we all began to travel again. "It's called Creation Magic. You can make things like salt and sugar. There is also magic like Alarm that warns you of nearby dangers…"

"Then, let me ask you this," I said to Ninya, who looked at me.

The more I know, the more questions I have. It seemed their technology level is that of the Middle Ages, while the technology level at Zepharos Empire is claimed to be more futuristic and advanced, but their sophistication of their magic is on a different level.

"Nabe, you always seem super composed," Lukrut spoke to Narberal once again. "It is because you believe in my ears and eyes, after all?"

"Not you," Narberal answered. "It is because Mr. Ragna is here."

I then touched her shoulders, telling her that it wasn't worth it.

"Hey. Aren't the two of you lovers, after all?"

That actually got Narberal blushing as she asked….

"L-L-Lovers?! What are you saying?! He has Lady Xaana, Lady Albedo, and Lady Mio by his side!"

And….I should stop her right there as she spilled out a little too much information.

"What are you saying?!" I asked her as Narberal quickly realized her mistake as she covered her mouth. I then looked at Lukrut and warned him, "Mr. Lukrut, can you please stop looking into our personal lives?"

"Oh, excuse me," Lukrut apologized. "I didn't know that Mr. Ragna already had someone."

"Mr. Ragna, I apologize on behalf of my friend," Peter said as he came up to us. "It's taboo to delve into another's past."

"No, no," I told him. "There is no problem as long as he is careful from now on."

"Lukrut, you really need to stop this!" Peter chided his comrade, but Lukrut stopped him, and for good reason.

"They started to make their move," Lukrut smiled.

It was then we all heard something as well. It looks like Lukrut really does have the eyes and ears of the team, after all.

"Where are they?" Peter asked.

"Over there," Lukrut pointed. "Them."

It was at where Lukrut pointed to that they were heading straight towards us.

An army of Ogres and Goblins with weapons in hand now stood in our way.

"It looks like we can't avoid fighting," Lukrut smiled, as if he's eager to battle.

"Mr. Nphirea, please stay hidden in the horse cart," Peter warned.

"Yes," Nphirea responded as Taokaka began to wake up. "Please take care of me."

"Mr. Ragna," Peter asked me. "How should we split our forces?"

"Can you all please protect Mr. Nphirea?" I asked in return. "Let us show him how easily we can defeat them."

"Roger. However, we'll give you as much combat support as we can."

"If we start fighting like this," Ninya spoke with concern. "They may escape to the forest."

"Then, let's do the usual," Lukrut told Peter. "Let's pull out the turtle's head from its shell."

"That sounds good," Dyne agreed. "Peter, though Mr. Ragna will block the enemy's attack, how shall we deal with the enemies that manage to get through?"

Peter immediately unsheathed his sword and responded, "I will use the martial art Fortress and hold the ogres back. Dyne will take care of the goblins."

"Understood," Dyne responded as he took out his weapon, a mace.

"Ninya will protect me with defense magic. After that, follow the flow of battle and focus on attack magic."

"Yes, roger," Ninya responded as he had his magic staff at the ready.

"Please hunt the goblins, Lukrut. If any ogres get through, block them!"

"Leave it to me," Lukrut responded with his bow and arrows at the ready.

"Mr. Ragna, will that be acceptable?" Peter asked me.

"Yes," I responded as the ogres and goblins were getting closer and closer.

"First!" Lukrut spoke as he got his first arrow ready. He fired the arrow, missing it completely. The ogres and goblins laughed at this and continued forward.

They don't realize that Lukrut did that on purpose.

"They fell for it," Lukrut smiled as he fired another arrow, but this time, it hit one of the goblins, killing it instantly!

"Reinforce Armor!" Ninya chanted as Peter's defense was boosted a little bit.

"Twine Plant!" Dyne chanted as vines began to wrap around one of the ogres.

As Peter was ready to attack, he saw us walking towards them!

It was then that I took out my sword, or rather Ragna's personal sword, **Aramasa**, which took the form of a sword with a large blade, which belonged to Bloodedge, a hero of the **Great Dark War** who sacrificed himself to stop the **Black Beast** for a year.

Now, I was going to use this very sword to stop the ogres and goblins cold. As an ogre was within striking distance, he swung his large club first, but I quickly jumped avoiding the attack, and then slicing the ogres' body into two, killing it instantly!

"Amazing…" Lukrut said, obviously in shock.

"Higher than mythril," Peter spoke. "Orichalcum?! Or even Diamond?! No, it can't be that they're adamantite level?!"

The ogres looked at me as I asked them, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack?"

One decided to do just that, but then suddenly, Taokaka came out of nowhere, and with blazing speed, she extracted her claws, **made out of metal**, and sliced the goblin into three!

"Tao did good!" Taokaka jumped in excitement. I was actually impressed by her speed and attack. I then looked at the other enemies.

"Now, how many are left?" I asked.

There were a few ogres left, but plenty of goblins, who have decided to attack the others instead!

"They're coming this way!" Peter yelled as he began to attack the goblins.

"Magic Arrow!" Ninya chanted as 2 arrows attacked the goblin that was trying to attack Peter in the back.

As the goblins decided to go after Ninya, Lukrut jumped in front of him.

"Here they come!" Lukrut spoke as he unsheathed a short sword.

"Here we go," Dyne followed as he joined Lukrut.

"They are a good party," I said as I looked back at the ogres. "They are aware of each person's strengths and have good teamwork. Maybe the Gremory sisters could learn a thing or two from these guys. However, they aren't as good as my old allies. That's for certain."

That being said, I took out the closest 2 ogres in the span of under 5 seconds.

The other ogres and goblins, shocked at what's happening, decided that it was time to retreat back into the forest, just as Ninya predicted!

"OK Nabe, do it," I ordered Narberal.

"Yes," Narberal responded as she jumped high and close to the retreating forces before pointing to them. It was then that lightning began to spark around her fingers.

"Lightning!" Narberal chanted as she zapped the remaining ogres and killing them.

"We won't let you escape!" Peter yelled.

(10 minutes later)

The battle was over as the remaining enemy forces were all taken down, leading us to victory.

"Light Healing," Dyne chanted as he began to heal Peter and Lukrut.

Meanwhile, Ninya was cutting off the ogre's ear for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If you submit parts of the monsters you defeat like this, the guild will reward you for them," Ninya answered.

"So, it's not like items like crystals just drop from them?"

"I have never heard of ogres carrying any crystals."

"I see."

"But, you were amazing, Mr. Ragna. You three are much more skilled than we expected."

"Where did you get a sword like that?" Lukrut asked with curiosity.

"I feel you are as strong as the rumored royal head warrior!" Dyne added as he finished healing his comrades.

"Of course," Narberal smiled, albeit a smug one. Same for Sera and Saras, who watched the battle from one of the trees.

"It truly makes me realize there is always someone stronger," Peter said in amazement.

"No, no," I quickly denied. "Your team will be able to defeat such creatures easily with time."

The Swords of Darkness were surprised by that.

(Later that night)

After traveling as the sun sets, we all decided to set up camp for the night, and from what I can tell, Taokaka is clearly enjoying her meal, although at a much slower pace (more like, I forced her to eat slowly).

"Is there something in it you dislike?" Lukrut asked Nabe, who said nothing. "You know, I can feed you mouth-to-mouth!"

Then, Lukrut heard Nabe's spoon snapping in two, which quickly shut him up.

"It has to do with our religious teachings," I explained, half lying along the way. "We shouldn't eat with more than four on days we take a life."

Dyne nodded and replied, "You hold belief in such interesting teachings, Master Ragna."

Then I asked a curious question. "By the way, why do you call yourselves the Swords of Darkness?"

"Oh, that?" Lukrut asked as Ninya began to look down to the ground in concern. "Well, Ninya…"

"Please stop, it was a mistake of my youth!" Ninya interrupted.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," Dyne reassured Ninya, but Ninya wasn't buying it.

"Please stop!"

Peter decided to us about it instead.

"Um, the name Swords of Darkness comes from the swords of one of the **Thirteen Heroes**, all who were once part of the Hero Clan."

That got me interested immediately, however, that was it!

"That's it?!" I asked incredulously. "Is it something that everyone should know about?!"

"Who are they?" Nabe asked.

Perfect, Narberal!

"So you don't know, Nabe," Lukrut smiled.

"Among the Thirteen Heroes, the Swords of Darkness are the four swords that the one called 'Black Knight' owned," Ninya explained.

"Well, our ultimate goal is to find those swords," Lukrut followed.

"And until we get our hands on them, this is our symbol," Peter finished.

As they got out their small swords, Lukrut said, "Real or fake has nothing to do with it. These represent the creation of our team, either way."

"Yes," Dyne agreed. "Lukrut said something surprisingly good."

"Hey! Isn't that pretty mean?!" Lukrut asked.

"We have to praise him every once in a while."

"You guys treat me way too badly!"

Then again, I was like this in the past. I always say great things! I adventured with everyone, collected materials, and helped build Nazarick and my own Infinity Empire.

Nphirea then asked, "Do all adventurers get along well with their team like this?"

"Yes," Peter answered. "We trust our lives to one another."

"And our team is full of boys," Lukrut followed. "I've heard that girls in a team can cause serious problems."

"And our team has a goal, too," Ninya followed. "So, we're pretty solidified."

"Things are completely different when everyone has a common goal," I said before Ninya asks a question that 'he' really shouldn't have.

"Were you in a team, Mr. Ragna?"

"It wasn't as adventurers, but yes," I answered as I began to remember something about my good friend, Momonga. "There was someone who was weak and alone, but then, 2 knights, one white and one black, saved him. They led him to people he could call comrades for the first time. They were wonderful allies. And they were the best friends. He would never forget the days he spent with them. He was Ainz Ooal Gown. The one the holy knight and I saved…."

"Mr. Ragna…." Ninya murmured before smiling, "Someday, I am sure you will find allies like them again!"

I quickly responded in a heartbeat, and in a cold tone, "That day will _never_ come."

Ninya frowned at that before I realized what I just said.

"Excuse me," I said as I stood up, feeling a little irritated. "Nabe, Tao, I will eat over there."

"Then, I shall join you," Narberal followed as she and Tao stood up as well.

"Tao is coming too, Good Guy!" Tao replied as she and Nabe followed me while Peter felt sympathetic.

"I see…" Peter said as he understood.

As we walked away from them, Ninya said to his comrades, "I said something I shouldn't have."

"Yes, something must have happened," Peter responded. "They are probably all gone. People who've lost all their comrades in battle give off that aura."

"That's a hard thing to deal with," Dyne frowned. "The words you've said cannot be taken back. So you must take action by painting over what you have already said."

"I will do so," Ninya agreed, feeling sad. 'I know the pain of losing loved ones. I wonder how I could've been so thoughtless. Big Sis…'

Nphirea saw this sad atmosphere and decided to change the subject.

"But, Mr. Ragna's strength today was amazing to see."

"Yes, I never thought he would be that strong!" Peter agreed.

"How skillful must one be to take down ogres in one swoop?"

"To be honest, I believe Mr. Ragna is Royal Head Warrior level."

"Huh?! That would mean Adamantite class…or in his case….Dragonar…In other words, he is at the same level as the strongest adventurers or even the famous Lautreamont Knight Royal family?"

"That's right," Peter while his comrades nodded in agreement.

"That's amazing."

"When I first saw Mr. Ragna, I was jealous of his full plated armor," Lukrut said. "And he 2 beauties like Nabe and Tao at his side!"

Peter laughed, "But I can't help acknowledging him after seeing his skill."

"Master Ragna's true form," Dyne smiled. "He must have trained much longer than Peter."

Nphirea was shocked by that and asked, "You saw under Mr. Ragna's helm?!"

"Yes," Ninya answered. "He is not from around here."

"What country did he say he was from?"

"He said was from the Lautreamont Knight Country," Peter answered. "But we didn't get specific enough."

"He's the same race as Nabe," Lukrut remembered. "But I can't honestly say he was handsome."

"His looks don't matter," Peter smiled. "He's strong. I'm sure he doesn't have any problems with women."

"Women instinctively flock to strong men," Dyne added.

Nphirea clenched his fists, knowing full and well that he wasn't strong nor handsome, and he's barely making it by.

"Master Nphirea, is something wrong?" Dyne asked.

"It's not that important, but that makes me a bit uneasy," Nphirea answered. "Mr. Ragna… Is he really that popular with women?"

"Putting aside his looks, his strength is the real thing," Peter answered. "And looking at his armor and sword, he must be quite wealthy."

"Ahh…" Nphirea said before he pondered.

"Is something the matter?" Peter asked.

"Well, in Carne Village, there's a person I don't want falling in love with Mr. Ragna…" Nphirea confessed. "Or something."

Lukrut smiled at Nphirea and said, "All right, big bro here will teach you some amazing techniques!"

But he got hit with Peter's shoe as that said person chided Lukrut, "Give it a rest!"

"Ouch!" Lukrut moaned. You hit my face, you stupid jerk!"

But Nphirea was soon surrounded by the Swords of Darkness and wanted to know who Nphirea has feelings with…

"What kind of person is she?" Ninya asked.

"If you're persistent, your feelings will reach her!" Dyne added.

"We'll help support you if you'd like!" Peter suggested.

Ninya then looked at me as I was looking at the sky.

** At Lautreamont Knight Country **

(2 days later)

I was still thinking about my old comrades as I quickly went back to Lautreamont Knight Country to see on how things are going so far. I gave the Swords of Darkness the excuse that I was going ahead to eliminate any more enemies ahead, and it may take about a day. Luckily, they bought it as I left, although Nabe, Tao, and the Vampire Ninjas were not happy about it.

However, I wanted to know on how that perverted problem child by the name of Issei Hyoudou is doing, along with his introverted sister Kiyoko Hyoudou. But before that could happen…

"Wahhhh!" a female voice whined as she fell down to the ground, headfirst.

It was a young girl around 15-16 years of age and 5' 1" with long blonde hair that flowed al the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and an antenna-like strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards; green eyes, a "modest" C-cup breast size, and an outfit consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light-blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

And right now, she was facedown on the ground on her knees, her dress bunched up, exposing her butt and her white panties for the whole world to see.

It's a good thing that Issei isn't here to see this.

"Ow!" she whined as she rolled over on her rear, shaking the cobwebs out of her head. "Why did I trip again?! I'm such a klutz! Huh?"

She opened her pure and innocent green eyes to find me standing there with an amused look as I stuck my hand out.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl squeaked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I replied. "But more importantly, are you alright? Looks like you took quite the spill there."

And a spill indeed as her baggage was by her side with all of its contents spread all over the floor.

"Y-Yes…t-thank you for the help…" the girl replied, and the more I look at her, the more I thought about one of my baby sisters back home.

I then caught the flying veil that threatened to fly away from them and while giving it back to her, I said, "It's okay, did you hurt yourself badly? I can take you to the hospital if you want."

The blonde girl just smiled timidly at me while grabbing the veil and nodded her thanks before she replied with a blush on her face, "N-No…d-don't worry….I-I'm fine…the L-Lord protects h-his children… always…"

I managed to catch a glint of melancholy at the last part, but before I could say anything, the girl suddenly realized something.

"G-God! Y-You understand me?! Y-You speak Italian?!"

As I started to gather her clothes and after putting them back in the baggage, I replied, speaking fluent Italian, "Yes, I have a relative who's….umm…a 'boss'…back in Italy, so I'm used to visiting the country…"

I obviously wasn't going to tell her that this 'relative' of mine is none other than Aunt **Minazuki Ouroboros**, the "Hallow Devil", who has made a lot of contacts with many mobs back in Italy, and murdering them if they decided to betray her.

The girl smiled at my words as she was feeling really lucky to have found such a kind, young, handsome man who was willing to help her.

"G-Great! I-It must be the Lord l-lending a hand for me…I…I'm new here and I…I r-really don't know how to speak o-other languages…only Latin and Italian…."

I just smiled a little at the girl, and I could tell by her aura that she wasn't feeling really good for coming here. I didn't know why though, but the fact that she's somewhat similar to my baby sister really wanted me to help her. In fact, now that I think about it, Yurina and Milly would certainly become good friends with her.

"Did you come here for a vacation or something?" I asked as I helped her to stand up.

The girl gratefully grabbed my hand and replied timidly, with a bit of depression managing to slip into her words, "N-No…umm…I…w-was sent here by the Vatican….I'm h-here to work in the Notre-Dame Cathedral."

At those words, I narrowed my eyes while thinking, 'Hmmm….now that I think about it, the Cathedral has no angelic presence whatsoever…I guess it's been overrun by the Fallen Angels, I assume…'

As I looked at the blonde girl who was blushing while looking down at the ground and continued pondering, 'She's too naïve to be part of the Crows, which probably means that she was casted out by the Church…hmm…wonder what the Crows are planning to do with her…?'

"Ummm….I-I'm really sorry to im-impose myself like this….but…I….I r-really don't know where the Cathedral is, and I was supposed to meet a couple of guides here, but they haven't arrived yet, so…"

I sighed heavily before smiling ever so slightly and replied, "Yeah, don't worry. I'll walk you there."

The girl immediately smiled widely and soon after, we began to walk towards the Cathedral.

That is until a small boy caught our attention as the boy was holding his knee which had some blood coming out of his skin. It's apparent that he fell earlier and got himself injured.

The girl ran towards the downed boy immediately, and once she got there, she gently placed her hands on top of the boy's wound and said, "Come on now. A big boy like you shouldn't be crying for such small things…."

A green light then appeared from her hands and enveloped the wound, which seconds later, suddenly disappeared.

"See? It's alright," the girl smiled gently as she cooed the boy.

The boy awed for a second before he looked back at the girl and after a bear hug, he said, "Thank you, big sister! You're the best!"

The little boy than ran towards the other direction, probably where his parents are.

'A healing Sacred Gear, huh? It almost looked like Dyne's ability to heal as well. I can now see why the Crows want her…' I thought after watching the scene, already having a small inkling as to what the Fallen Angels wanted to do with the girl.

"Sorry, I had to help him!" the girl said while showing me her tongue playfully as she walked back to me.

"Quite the handy ability you got there," I said.

The girl smiled, although I could see that it was a quite a painful smile as she responded, "Yes, it was a blessing bestowed to me by God."

I just nodded as I could tell that whatever happened to her was recent, probably her emotional wounds were still sensitive, so I opted to stay quiet and resume walking towards the Cathedral.

Well, that is until my danger senses went off and I had to quickly jump away. A few moments later, a tall man was right at where I once stood. He is a tall man with snow white hair, bloody red eyes, and somewhat tanned skin. He wears a full military uniform, which consists of an overcoat similar to the green DAK (Deutsches Afrikakorps) Greatcoat with its neckguard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol, despite his affiliation and accomplishment with Russia in the past and current. His trousers are a darker shade of green and he wears boots.

Not long after, a woman, also a nun, came. She is a Caucasian woman who appears to be in her 30s with blond hair, blue eyes, she is always seen with angular pink sunglasses even with her nun's habit, and she is often seen either chewing gum or smoking. But right now, she's concerned about the girl's condition.

"Are you okay, ma'am? Has that creep harmed you in any way?" the older nun asked the girl, who just looked shocked at what just happened.

"Ms. **Eda**! Mr. **Günsche**! How could you?! He was just showing me the way!" the girl yelled in shock at her 2 bodyguards. The older nun, Eda, and the man, **Hans Günsche**, looked at me with narrowed eyes while I looked at them with interest. Well, more to the man as I could tell that he's not human. He's more of a….**werewolf**…. And he's trying to get a good read on me, and vice-versa.

"Are you sure, ma'am? He seems a bit…skeptical."

"I am quite sure, Ms. Eda. He has been nothing but a gentleman."

"Very well, ma'am," Eda replied as she ordered the other bodyguard to stand down. And just like that, the tense atmosphere subsides as I took a good look at these two.

"So these must be the guides that didn't show up," I assumed to the girl.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for their behavior, but they are just doing their job," the girl replied. "Thank you for leading me this far, I must thank you properly for helping me…would it be a problem for you to come inside with me?"

I then saw the church not too far off, and even from here, I could feel their presence.

'Damn…it stinks of crow even from here….'

"**Just let these guys do the rest,**" Dark Dayo commented to me inside my mind. "**And I don't know about you, but I could also feel…an even more malicious presence than just Fallen Angels, and those stenches combined is beginning to make me sick!**"

I just ignored the snide from my 'brother' as I was already used to many of his distastes, and I wouldn't blame him.

"Unfortunately, this is as far as I can take you. I have classes to make as I'm a teacher at Dragonar Academy, so I must be going," I said to the girl.

"I see," the young girl said sadly before saying, "By the way, my name is **Asia Argento**. Please call me Asia!"

"Well, I'm Dale Dominus, and who are those 2 bodyguards?"

"I'm **Edith Blackwater**, or Eda for short, and next to me is Hans Günsche," the older nun answered for Asia, who shot a glare at her, but ignored it as she said to Asia, "Now come along, Ma'am. We have an appointment to keep."

"Well, then maybe you should have shown up on time," Asia shot back. If she was trying to shame the older nun, it was obviously not working, because I can tell that Eda has got a somewhat hotheaded personality…

And then there's Hans, who was silent the entire time. You know, he reminds of someone, and I just couldn't put my tongue into it. Anyways, it's not my problem. However, I can tell that he is strong, and he is a force to be reckoned with in his own right. We'll see about that…

"I hope we see each other again," Asia smiled as she waved goodbye as she and her bodyguards proceeded to head towards the Cathedral.

"We'll see, Asia. Take care," I replied as I began to make my way back to the Manor, with frustration beginning to creep up my body due to the fact that I didn't feel at ease with leaving the girl there with the Fallen. Not to mention from Dark Bro that there was something else inside there as well.

At least she has two bodyguards to protect her. Hopefully, they'll do their job.

** At the Abandoned Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

Asia and her two bodyguards walked into the confines of the ruined church. Eda was suspicious of this while Asia didn't know exactly why she had been ordered to remain here at the outskirts of Lautreamont Knight Country and E-Rantel, but she wasn't one to question orders. The Fallen Angels had taken her in when the Church had tried to kill her and she was certainly grateful to them, even if they did fall from grace, but she knew many of them still believed in the almighty and sought to carry out his will.

"It's about time you three got here," Reynelle, Raynare's older sister spoke, which to Asia, there were some that she had deep doubts over. She nervously looked to her feet, not willing to meet the gaze of the Fallen Angel that addressed them. Instead, it was Eda that spoke.

"We had a little trouble at the airport. The magical doodads that we were given to mind-wipe anyone that saw us frizzled out. We had to make arrangements to compensate," Eda spoke through her sunglasses as she pointed to Hans, who just glared at Reynelle.

"Whatever…you two should be thankful that we're paying your *ss*s at all, you weapons freak and you un-killable freak," Reynelle sneered at Eda and Hans respectively. "After all, we're the only ones willing to overlook your past associations with the go-to-bad guys of the world."

Reynelle and the others, especially with Lady Valadia would hope that these mercenaries would take the bait. Of course, they didn't. They needed to get them out of here if they were to going to pull off Milgauss' plan to steal the Sacred Gear of this useless girl. However, with Eda and Hans here, it would be impossible to get this girl into the ritual to steal her Sacred Gear, **Twilight Healing**. They couldn't hold Hans back long enough, and as a werewolf, there was no way of killing him at night. This was also due to the fact that Hans was part of an experiment to create super soldiers with different kinds of animals in order to combat the Allies during the World War II. Hans fights with little regard for the damage done to his own body; this is likely because of highly regenerative properties that rivals the immortal Phoenix.

Now Reynelle was thankful that extra help to the tune of Clementine and Khajiit came in handy, as that could be the only way to get the ritual done.

"Just stay out of our way, and we won't have a problem," Reynelle hissed as she stormed out of the room at her failed attempt at provoking Hans and Eda.

"A b*tch. So what else is new?" Eda dismissively sighed before she began to smoke before looking back at her meal ticket. "Come on, let's get you settled in and then Hans and I are going to recon the two towns."

Eda and Hans began their way towards the back of the church where the assigned rooms were. Asia following behind meekly as she knew not to argue with her guardians. But she wasn't too happy about the prospect of being locked in her room in a building of Fallen Angels that she was sure that didn't have her best intentions in mind.

Of course, neither any one of them doesn't know that the Fallen Angels have acquired some very nasty backup on hand.

Hans noticed her depressed demeanor and the small bit of him that clung to his humanity (or whatever there's left of it, anyway) and sighed silently as it knew its weakness: Small, sad girls.

"Lautreamont Knight Country is safe, that's for sure," Eda reassured Asia. "E-Rantel is kind of a toss-up. Say what you will about Devils, but they keep their territory tidy. You can come with me on my recon."

"Thank you, Ms. Eda," Asia smiled, relieved at her kindness, which was rare. Eda might have a tough personality while Hans looks scary and had a shady past, but these two both had a good soul. She knew it.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Narberal coldly staring at her enemies while Taokaka smiles suspiciously with her metal claws out.

START OF SECOND HALF: Revy Lee staring at her enemies with a cold smile while pointing her guns at them.

* * *

** In the Underworld; Hospital **

"Please! Avenge my husband!" a feminine voice of the injured pink haired, green-eyed woman sitting up on the hospital bed pleaded. She looked like she was in her late 30s to early 40s. Her right arm was in a cast, her right eye and forehead was covered in bandage and her left leg was also in a cast. "The members of my Peerage are either dead or too injured to fight at the moment. I have no one to ask but you!"

She was speaking to a man who stood in the shadow of the hospital room. The shadows of his long hair covered his face. He wore black clothing and carried something long on his back. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That b*tch of a Queen killed him. He was innocent and in accordance to Devil Law, a devil who killed their master must be killed on sight." That was what the first lady told the man. He can feel the thick hatred building up in her. "I know now I don't have the power to beat her in the state I'm in…but please! You've got to understand!" she begged.

The man stood there in silence as if contemplating. She first heard of this man from her father's reports and at first she thought why would someone want to live like that. No sense of loyalty, no sense of communal gain and certainly no sense of pride but now she was desperate, her family was too busy with their own problems and her Peerage's strength has literally been sliced apart. She saw him removing himself from the wall and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Contract accepted." He answered her.

This man may not be important now, but he soon will be by the time this Episode ends.

** At Dragonar Academy **

It has been a little less than 2 weeks since Kiyoko Hyoudou, the sister of the perverted problem child, Issei Hyoudou, started attending this school, and she couldn't say that the small amount of time she had was no short of entertainment. Thanks to the school nurse, Chisato Hasegawa and her master Maleficent Gremory with their encouragement, Kiyoko was able to make a few friends in her class, though she was still shy at times when she talked to them. Surprisingly, Kiyoko had actually talked to Koneko a few days after they had met, and according to Mio, the two girls got along really well, even though Koneko seemed a bit cold at times.

What's even more shocking was that Koneko was actually doing her best to protect Kiyoko from the Perverted Trio's antics, even from her brother. But the most shocking part of all was that she was able to make friends with not only Yurifina, the Princess of the Albion Kingdom, and her little sister Milfina, two of Dayo's guardians, but also with Silvia's so-called rival, Remiliera Retiaheart, or Remilia for short, but it was only due to the fact that she almost looks like her maid, **Celene Fieldes Mitsumine**.

And then there are the Gremory sisters, where all 3 of them quickly become friends. It was weird at first because she would get this weird feeling that Issei would do something awful to them….just like what he did to her a couple of times back at home….but that soon disappeared and Rias, Mio, and Maleficent all started to act a little different, kinder and more honest if that made sense. She also got along with Akeno, although she would get uncomfortable at times when they compare themselves to their bodies….

She was also able to make friends with Akeno's sister Akame and Yumi as well, and speaking of those two girls….

** At the Gymnasium **

Right now, they were getting themselves ready for a little spar, with the Kendo Club girls, Yurina and Milly watching them as the audience, along with their guardian Amane.

Akame took a deep breath as she stared at her opponent, holding a bokken with both hands. "Are you ready, Kiba?"

"Whenever you are, Senior Himejima," her fellow blond replied with a smile as she too held a bokken in her hands. When Yumi learned that Akame is an assassin for Night Raid, she was curious about her swordsmanship skills and the two agreed to have a match.

"Alright then…" Akame said as she shifted into a stand, her eyes narrow and focused. Yumi took a stance herself as she stared down at her new senior.

The air around the two experienced swordswomen went quiet as they studied each other, muscles tense and neither moving an inch. From the sidelines, Yurina and Milly couldn't help but stare at the two women with curiosity as she read their auras very well.

"This is going to be an interesting match," Yurina said to herself, and as soon as she finished saying that sentence….

"Don't hold back now!" Akame shouted as she dashed forward.

…their match began as Akame surprised Yumi with her speed before slashing downward!

The blonde managed to side step to evade Akame's downward slash, before countering with a side slash, but Akame quickly raised the upper half of her sword and blocked the attack. After holding Yumi's attack back, Akame lifted her bokken until Yumi's weapon touched the hilt and with a quick twist, she pushed her opponent's sword back before attacking with her sword again. Yumi loosened her grip on her sword hilt before spinning downwards to block Akame's attack, pushing forward and moving swiftly to the side before attacking from that side. Akame twisted her legs around and retaliated with a 180, slamming one of her feet firmly on the ground as she blocked the attack.

Sounds of wood clashing were heard throughout the room as Yumi and Akame sent attacks at one another, while at the same time, blocking each other's moves. Yurina, Milly and Amane were not disappointed as they and the members of the Kendo Club were amazed at the speed and technique that the two girls were demonstrating; it was way above what any of them were capable of. The two continued sending attacks back and forth, trying to get advantage on the other. As their swords clashed once again, the two seemed to measure each other, trying to figure out their move.

Yumi pushed Akame away before leaping back and went into a stance with the sword level with her head, and took a deep breath as she analyzed her opponent's form. Despite fighting against a Fallen Angel, she was really good with a sword, really good. Akame's skill with a sword was very impressive, each blow she threw was accurate and effective, no wasted movements. Yumi knew that if had she not been a Devil, then it would be obvious to who would have lost by now…maybe she should go a little faster. Yumi crouched down a little more and her legs tensed once again.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Akame shifted her stance and moved her bokken to one hand as she crouched as well; her eyes studying Yumi's stance before looking back at the older Himejima's face. The two seemed to be waiting for something, neither moving from their spots as they quietly watched each other. Akame tightened her grip before swinging her sword to the side and charged forward with a leap, but Yumi reacted at the same time, bringing her sword higher as she charged forward as well.

To Yumi's surprise, as the two swung their swords at each other, Akame's bokken, which was originally heading towards her body, quickly changed directions and made contact with Yumi's! The two passed each other with a spin and came to a halt with their backs to each other. Everyone looked in amazement before the sound of something hitting the floor was heard and turned to see the top halves of Yumi and Akame's bokken lying on the floor!

"…No way."

"Their weapons broke…."

"I've never seen that happen before."

Yurina smiled and said, "That was a great match."

Milly followed, "But Akame could've dealt the finishing blow, but decided to go for her sword instead."

Yumi looked at her broken sword in surprise, but her attention was taken away from it as Akame called out, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen. Looks like this ended up in a draw. Hopefully we could have another match again sometime."

As Akame stuck out her free hand to Yumi, she thought to herself, '…She aimed for my bokken with the exact same amount of strength I was using and when the two attacks met, the force behind them made the swords break. But for her to have figured that out and execute it so quickly…'

Yumi smiled and shook Akame's hand. "Yeah, Senior Himejima, I look forward to it."

"You don't have to be so formal. You can call me Akame."

"Sure, Senior Akame," Yumi nodded before turning to the girls that had been watching. "Sorry for interrupting you girls. We'll get out of your way so you can get back to practice."

One of the girls, **Murayama**, stepped up with a way of her hands and responded, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. It was amazing to see you two fight so well."

"Thank you, but there are much better fighters than us," Akame smiled a bit before making her way out of the building. "Sorry to leave like this, but I have to go help my little sister with her homework."

The girls squealed when they found out that Akame and Akeno, one of the Great Ladies of Dragonar Academy, are sisters and they are both beautiful in their own right, and seeing how she was so caring about Akeno seem to be a positive in their books.

Yurina, Milly and Amane were very interested to see how well they would fare against Akame or Yumi.

(Later that night)

** Nearby at a Warehouse **

(Dayo's POV)

'Smells of Sulphur…' I thought as I walked by an empty street. It was already nighttime and I had decided to go get a few things before I went back to the group near the forest. However, as I walked by an empty street, my heightened smell managed to catch the distinctive smell of pure-blooded devils and if the other scents were anything to go by, that means that Rias, Mio, Maleficent and their peerages were somewhere nearby.

"**The redheaded devils and their groups are not the only ones around here, boy. There's at least 3 presences, 2 hostile ones and 1 **_**very**_** hostile**," Dark Dayo informed me, almost silently urging me to go and see what was going on, probably because the mighty dark spirit was bored.

'Oh…then…if Rias, Maleficent, or even Mio have to do the same thing that Seekvaria does in her territory, then that means that they're probably hunting…some Stray Devils….' I thought before I smirked excitedly and added, "This could be fun."

I immediately leapt towards the nearest roof, showing an inhuman ability to jump. I followed the scent of the Gremory group and was led towards a big abandoned warehouse; there were no houses around since it was a somewhat industrial zone and being already nighttime, there were no people around the premises, which is perfect for a stray to hide.

I made my way through one of the windows in the building's roof and silently moved towards a hiding spot where I could watch the show.

"OK, Gremory sisters. Show me what you've got," I muttered after finding a spot, already seeing the 3 redheaded beauties and their groups, including Issei and Kiyoko Hyoudou, along with some new faces that I haven't seen before, going inside the warehouse. "And as for you Issei….I'm keeping an eye on you…."

Issei, at that very moment, shuddered for some reason, while at the same time…

'Strange, I feel like…like there's somebody else besides the strays here….' Rias thought as she and her sisters made their way inside the warehouse, where there are two Stray Devils lurking around this area. Since they were in charge of Lautreamont Knight Country in the heart of Arc Strada, it was going to be quite the challenge for the sisters as they made sure that no strays would come into this area, and in a land filled with princesses, nobles and dragons and the like, and while Rias and Maleficent were confident that their peerages are able to take this stray down, they and Mio felt that somebody else was inside the building, and it made them worry a little bit.

"Buchou, are you okay?" the seductive voice of Akeno, her Japanese best friend, asked that broke Rias out of her troubled thoughts.

Rias just turned to look at her best friend with a smile and answered, "Yes, Akeno, don't worry."

"OK, everyone!" Maleficent spoke as she tried to focus at the upcoming task at hand. "A few days ago, we got reports from the Archduke that two Stray Devils have been spotted in this location and they were luring people into this warehouse so that they could consume them. We have been given the task of getting rid of them and making sure that no more casualties are made."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but Kiyoko had a frightened look on her face, but was brave enough to ask, "Um….what are Stray Devils?"

"That's a good question, Kiyoko!" Maria happily answered. "It used to be a servant to another Devil."

"Like us?" Issei asked.

"Sometimes, devils betray or kill their masters, so they can live doing whatever they please," Rias explained.

Mio continued, "You're about to see the utter monstrosity stemming from abuse of demonic power and being without a master."

"Do you know chess?" Rias asked.

"I've heard about it once or twice, but never played it," Issei admitted, wondering where she was going with this.

"I, your Master, and my sisters Mio and Maleficent, are the **Kings**," Rias explained. "There are also the Queens, the Knights, the Rooks, the Bishops, and the Pawns."

Maleficent continued, "Devils from the aristocracy assign the traits of these pieces to their subordinates. We call them **Evil Pieces**."

"So we became Devils because of one of those Evil Pieces…" Kiyoko muttered to herself, before asking, "But why did you want us to learn about it now?"

"Issei and Kiyoko, we want you to pay close attention tonight," Maleficent replied as they came to a stop. "Tonight, you'll both understand just how Devils fight their battles and what you both can expect to be involved with in the future."

"OK, Stray Devil. Show yourself!" Rias yelled as the sound of something moving was heard coming from behind a pair of huge water tanks, and then, after some moments, an eerie female voice was heard….

"**I smell something bad…" **the voice spoke before a figure slowly emerged. "**At the same time, I smell something delicious! Will it be sweet? Or will it be bitter?"**

The Stray Devil looked like a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long black hair, but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with 4 legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. She was completely naked and was showing her large breasts, which of course, caught Issei's attention.

"B**bs!" Issei yelled, as many of the girls groaned as Revy smacked the back of his head, silencing him.

"Disgusting," said Koneko, Evia and El Deta at the same, but whether they were talking about the Stray Devil or Issei, was unknown.

"So, Stray Devil type: **Visor**," Rias explained. "Nefarious beings that run away from their masters to fulfill their own desires. They more than deserve death for their sins."

"In the name of Duke Gremory, we're going to kick your *ss~!" Maleficent said.

"Now, you're talking my language!" Revy said with a big smile on her face.

"This should be fun!" Maria exclaimed.

"**What insolent girls you are****,"**said Visor. **"****I will cover you all in blood as red as your hair!****"**

Then she fondles her own breasts as her full figure is exposed, surprising many others.

"W-Wh-What the hell is that?!" asked Issei, shocked at her appearance.

"We told you," answered Rias. "They become ugly monsters in both body and heart."

Then, magic seals appeared around the Stray Devil's nipples.

"**Take this!"** Visor shouted as yellow beams suddenly shout out of her nipples, which forced everyone to move out of the way, as the beams hit the wall, melting it a little bit. Then suddenly, Visor immediately lunged at them, with speeds that didn't seemed to belong to such a huge body.

"Yumi!" Rias spoke, thinking fast.

"Yes!" Yumi shouted before grabbing onto her sword at her side before disappearing. Her speed was fantastic, according to Akame, but it then turned even more amazing when she suddenly transported to somewhere else, but the slashes and cries of pain from the stray were a good pointer as to where she was right now.

I just sat on the ledge at the roof and thought, 'These devil pieces are so interesting; for the speed this gal has, I would assume that she's a **Knight**; fast, deadly one-hit killers, but weak in defense and once you cut their speed, they don't have much to defend themselves with…'

Now, how do I know so much about these pieces, you ask? I can thank Seekvaria Agares for that, who took her time to explain to me all about the pieces, and that's just one of the advantages about having a Devil as your partner.

The sudden feminine scream broke me out of my musing, drawing my attention towards the fight, where the Knight named Yumi had just severed the monster's two hands.

As Yumi got back towards her King's side, Koneko made her move when she closed in on the roaring stray, who was starting to reshape herself, looking more monster-like as its chest and front part suddenly opened up into a set of jaws. Koneko didn't move a muscle as Visor let out a roar and charged forward, allowing her large jaws to engulf her and clamp around her.

"Koneko!" Kiyoko cried.

"That's okay," Rias assured Kiyoko as she explains which piece Koneko is.

I too knew that Koneko wouldn't go down like that, and as it turns out, my guess was right when just seconds later, the jaws suddenly began to reopen slowly. When it did, it revealed Koneko standing there with a bored look as her arms held the jaws open almost effortlessly.

"…Begone," the white-haired girl said before spinning around and completely destroyed the teeth surrounding her, making the Stray Devil cry out in even more pain. Koneko continued her spin, raising her foot up and sent Visor flying through a large stone pillar with a powerful side kick. Landing on her feet, the petite girl turned around and moved to stand next to Yumi.

'I should never fight with Koneko,' Issei said to himself.

'Ah ha, she's a **Rook**, the heavy hitters of the group; almost immense strength is rewarded to them, along with a big defense, but at the cost of speed and technique, place them in a tight spot, and they're done for…' I added my mental comment, wishing I had a bucket of popcorn right as things were getting really good.

It was then that Akeno spread her jet-black leather wings and took off towards the roof, forcing me to hide a little deeper to avoid being seen.

"Oh my, what should I do with you?" Akeno asked.

However, Issei actually noticed one of the arms from earlier was twitching before shooting at Rias! He ran forward, summoning his Sacred Gear on his left hand before slamming his fist into the arm, sending it flying.

"Th-Thanks," said Rias, who was surprised from the surprise attack.

"No problem, my body just moved," Issei said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Akeno, finish her off," Rias ordered as she walked past Issei.

To Akeno, she just smiled and said, "A bad girl who tries to harm our Buchou needs to be punished!"

At that, she brought her right hand upwards and soon after, a powerful bolt of lightning came roaring down towards the poor stray who could only look at it and scream in pain once it hit, an attack that Akeno continued on with a scary and satisfied look on her beautiful face, which scared Issei and Kiyoko immediately!

I just raised an eyebrow at that behavior while thinking, 'A **Queen** or a **Bishop**? Well, since she's Rias' best friend, I believe that she's a Queen, a piece that has the traits of the other pieces except the **Pawns**, which I know that Issei is one. It's very powerful, probably at the par of the King, but since she's an overall of the rest of the pieces, she also has to deal with their weaknesses…'

As I continued to watch Akeno having her fun, an incredibly enticing scent then caught my smell, a scent I knew all too well and it was starting to make me a bit horny…

'Oh dear lord….is she…is she getting turned on with this?!' I asked as the blackette in question delivered the biggest bolt of the night and moaned so sensually that I was willing to take her right her and now.

'Oh no….she's a sadist….and into S&M, no less….scary and not my thing…but bloody hot…let's hope that Albedo nor Esdeath NEVER come face to face with her….'

"That's enough, Akeno," Rias commanded as the Queen stopped almost immediately.

"We're already done?" Akeno asked as she turned around with a blush on her face. Rias just passed her and made her way to where Visor was lying.

"Any last words?" Rias asked.

"**Kill me****,"** Visor spat on her, glaring up at her with a look full of rage.

"Really? Then you shall vanish," said Rias as she muttered….

"Checkmate."

Then a blast of red and black energy engulfed the Stray Devil, obliterating it and leaving nothing behind but a small scorch mark.

Rias turned back to her Peerage with a smile on her face. "Okay, we are done with the first one, now let's get the second one."

"Actually, Buchou," asked Kiyoko. "I got a question!"

"What is it?" asked Rias.

"What are we?" asked Kiyoko as she pointed to herself and Issei.

"Yeah, what's our role as we are your servants?" asked Issei.

Now, I believe I should get a funny look as Rias soon explains.

"Like Kuon, Grani and Grimo in Mio's, you 2 are **Pawns**," Rias answered.

"By pawn, you don't mean…" Issei said before Maleficent answered.

"Yes, you are foot soldiers~!"

'The lowest rank?!' Issei asked to himself as the others started to walk away. Issei was dumb-founded to think that he was a Pawn, the one that is the first one on the frontline and an expendable piece, at that.

"…This freaking sucks," he muttered before walking after the groups, his head swinging from side to side.

It didn't take the group long to find the second Stray Devil, as a giant monster with 10 arms burst the wall. Its head resembled a man, but that was all that there was, the rest was a combination between animal parts and two sets of jaws on top of one another near his stomach.

But what really surprised everyone was that there was a large sword on one of the jaws, and the monster was not moving at all. This indicated that before they could even start, this battle was already over.

"W-Who did this?" asked a new voice, which belonged to a teenage girl with magenta eyes and blue hair tied by a yellow ribbon into a ponytail that reaches her thighs; she also has hair antennae, two sidelocks that reach to her chest. Her body is quite slender and athletic, with thin limbs and a flat abdomen, but has a bust that is second only to that of Rias in size. Her name is **Mai Hazuki**, but goes by the alias name of **Mai Natsume**.

They soon got their answer when they all heard the sound of clapping, which got them all into defense. I soon popped out of the damaged wall and said appreciatively, "Well, well, well. I gotta admit it lads, you certainly got quite the groups."

"P-P-Professor Dominus?!" Rias, Mio and Maleficent all stuttered with small blushes on their cheeks, and a glare from Issei, but I saw the hostile reaction at my entrance as I just leaned coolly against a support beam and said uncaringly…

"Whoa, chill out, dude and dudettes, and especially to the dude. I'm not here to fight you or anything. Seriously, you devils are too hostile for your own good."

"Well, you did surprise all of us," Suzuka defended with a small blush on her face with Revy clicked her tongue in annoyance as she and the others lowered their guards after seeing that I had clearly no intention to fight.

Mio asked, "W-Well…what are you doing here? It's just strange to see you here."

I just shrugged and answered, "Honestly, I was just making my way back home when I felt a disturbance in the force…"

Some actually chuckled at my Star Wars reference, but continued on.

"I did feel a foul presence, usually distinctive of Stray Devils."

Once again, the Gremory Groups were all speechless at my words; the amount of knowledge I had about their world was really frightening. But not wanting to appear baffled, Rias asked with serenity, "Y-You…have faced strays before?"

I walked toward the Devils and after walking past them, I stood on the place where the strays previously lied and answered, "Yeah…"

At seeing their surprised looks, I questioned with a small smirk, "Well, I guess you really couldn't find much about me when you investigated my past, huh?"

The Gremory sisters all looked completely caught off-guard, but not too surprised since they had apparently already come to terms with the fact that I had more information on them than they had on me, so not seeing the point in hiding it, Rias replied honestly, "N-Not really…_cough_…j-just bits and pieces…"

I then looked at some members of Mio's group, including Suzuka the Oni, Kuon the half-Vampire, half-Yuki-onna, Seira the half Dragon, and of course, Maria the half succubus, and 3 new faces, including Mai Hazuki and the twins **Grani** and **Grimo Ghoul**.

Grani and Grimo each have small bodies that's similar to Koneko's, but they are both vampires, and Grani wears a large red cloak, with a purple apple stuck on top of it, while Grimo wears a purple cloak with a red apple stuck on top of it. They both have multicolored white and black hair, as if they were Yin and Yang, with Grani's having black to her left and white to her right, and Grimo's having black to her right and white to her left. And they also look like Gemini as they refuse to separate from each other as they are together at all times. But what's really shocking is that they are Ghouls serving Kuon and they are the familiars of a True Ancestor.

It was then that not only I noticed the other marks on the Stray Devil I've just killed in the form of scratches, but I had a feeling that the _very_ hostile presence that Dark Bro told me earlier is close…

Very close…

In fact, it was at this very moment that I saw something above the Gremory sisters on a high shelf with my eyes narrowed. It looked like some form of animal, but grotesque in appearance and gaunt. Sharp ends were around its body and its ravenous hunger was sighted onto Rias, Mio and Maleficent.

The unknown thing roared and leaped aiming towards the unsuspecting sisters.

"Look out!" cried Sarah as she charges and pushes all 3 of them, to their utter shock and surprise. She managed to push them all out of the way, and not a moment too soon as the monster came down and landed between the others.

Caught unaware, except for Maria, who also jumped out of the way in time, the other members of the Gremory sisters were all quickly knocked out by the beast's charge and leaps towards them.

The Gremory sisters, Sarah and Maria skid the ground before stopping a few feet from me.

"Sarah! What are you-" demanded Maleficent before she was interrupt.

"Shut it! Now get back up," I ordered with a cold tone. "It's already here."

As Maria and Sarah hoists Rias, Mio and Maleficent up, they all saw Yumi, Akeno, Koneko, Bisha, Revy, El Deta, Evia, Suzuka, Mai, Seira, Kuon, Grani and Grimo, Kiyoko and Issei all knocked out.

"Guys!" cried Rias, Mio and Maleficent, but none of them were able to respond.

It was now just us alone in the dark surrounded by shadow, with a monster lurking within.

The mysterious growling animal showed itself. Its red flesh with three black spikes on its head. The rib cage was shown on its body, as were the other bones. Though blind, it could smell the sense of fresh blood yet to be spilled. It looked like a dog that was corrupted to be some form of abomination. Its savage teeth dripped with saliva, hungry for the living.

"W-What is that?!" asked a fearful Mio.

"To think that THEY would be here," I snarled as I knew these creatures all too well. "That is a **Hellion**, a hound that can be summoned with foul magic. I had a suspicion that the other Stray Devil kept this one as a pet."

It was now just Rias, Mio, Maleficent, Maria, Sarah and I in this dark building. With the rest of their peerages down, they all stood behind me as I stared at the dark, the Hellion's growls in the background as it steps back into the dark. I then saw the fear on their faces, fear of this new entity stalking them.

'You ready, Dark Bro?' I asked to Dark Dayo, who was now more than excited.

"**I was BORN ready!**" Dark Dayo smiled as our senses heightened as adrenaline began to rush through me. It was then that the Hellion appeared to our right, where the girls are standing, ready to ambush them. And leaped it did.

The girls screamed as the abominable animal tries to eat them for dinner, but I took quick action as I kicked the beast away as soon as it was within striking distance, making it smash into a pile of crates.

The Hellion emerges out from the crashed and splintered boxes, ready to charge at us again. Rias, Mio and Maleficent all prepared to use their Power of Destruction, but I quickly stopped them.

"Don't fire!" I barked at them.

"Why?" asked Rias.

"If you fire recklessly, it can dodge without much needed effort. And you'll bring this whole building down around us."

They all gritted their teeth as the demonic beast looks back. It scrapes the ground, using its right claw as it walks back and forth from left to right, growling as it does despite being wounded.

I was ready to summon my sword to take down this beast once and for all, but this time, a couple of tentacles, all coming from Evia, held the beast in place. And then after that, El Deta unleashed a couple of blades, 10' long for each blade, and sliced the beast's legs and arms off. As soon as Evia let go of the beast, Kuon unleashed a large icicle to trap the beast, preventing it from moving. Then lightning came down from the sky and striking it, thanks to Akeno, who used much heavier lightning than what she gave to Visor. The demonic beast screams in extreme pain before Mai summoned a large red spear as she was able to strike and slice the monster's head right off, killing it instantly. As the severed head of the Hellion and its body both fell down to the ground, the other members of the 3 Peerages all regained consciousness.

"Everyone! You're awake!" Rias exclaimed, with Mio and Maleficent sighing in relief.

"Just minor bruises, Buchou," Akeno said as she walks up.

"We're all okay," Yumi followed, catching her breath.

"Same," Koneko replied without emotion.

The Gremory sisters could not help with their feelings. They all should feel relieved, but they also felt concerned. If more of these things came out and were after me, or their servants for that matter, then our troubles were only beginning. And they would get caught right in the middle. They decided to make a private report on this Hellion. To Mio, the Masked Man's reminder once again quickly came back to haunt her. And on that note…

"What was that f*cking thing?" Revy asked, pointing to the dead creature as we all looked at the corpse of the dead Hellion as its blood poured out around its from the severed body where the head was chopped.

"We should at least take it back and see what this monster is," Suzuka suggested, but before they could even touch it, the Hellion's body soon dissipated into some form of black ash. The head also followed not long after.

Everyone looked at where the corpse once was, wondering how a creature like that came here in the first place.

But I knew what its nature was, and I knew where a creature such as that came from.

And I definitely knew that Sir Hellsing was NOT going to like this….

(30 minutes later)

** Outside the Warehouse **

As the groups all went their separate ways for the night, I had a lot to think about, especially about the Hellion.

In fact, as I looked at my phone, I got a picture of three Hellions in a circle. These creatures are summoned by dark and demonic magic, usually by cultists in league with the demons.

Which brings up a few questions: Did any one of those Stray Devils affiliate themselves with the Abyss? Did any one of them somehow managed to acquire magic to summon forth a Demon?

Or…did a recent cultist pass and summon a Hellion and let it loose?

Or did it kill its summoner and was left free to roam the shadows?

With so many possibilities and questions, this was becoming very frustrating, but I do know this….

The demons are coming back. My enemies are coming back. And that Hellion was just the beginning. Whoever is behind all of this is making it clear of their existence. But when they do arrive, will the world be ready for them?

The 3 Factions of the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils may be powerful, but the Dragons are more ancient and powerful….

As well as the **Immaterium, **or the Realm of Chaos, or more likely known as the Abyss, and…

**Synapse**, the hidden part of Heaven.

And they certainly have not forgotten about this world.

Which means I have a much bigger secret to keep from the world. Great.

Sir Hellsing is going to be pretty busy very soon.

And believe it or not, this night is not over yet.

"I know you're there, come on out, or I'll make you!" I said to no one in particular. However…

"…Impressive!" a voice called out as yet, another Fallen Angel came out of hiding from the darkness. "I'm surprised you were able to detect me."

"Kind of hard not to when you're emitting a killer intent, Fallen Angel," I replied.

"That is correct, and I must say, you must have had quite a night, and you handled that demon pretty well. I am the Fallen Angel, **Abazeth**," the Fallen Angel introduced himself arrogantly.

'Another one….' I sighed in annoyance. "Well, what do you want?"

"Very interesting…" Abazeth said as he started to walk closer to me, hands in his pockets. "I was flying by and caught the presence of a few Devils, along with that Demon, so I decided to have some fun. But I have to say that you definitely caught my attention a lot more than them, after all, even though I can see you're standing right in front of me, I can't seem to detect your presence. It's almost as if you don't exist."

I narrowed my eyes on how he was able to read me as he now stood an arm's length away.

"So tell me, boy…" Abazeth said as he lifted a hand up and brought it under my chin. "Just what are you, exactly?"

I said nothing as Abazeth frowned as he removed his other hand from his pocket.

"What's wrong? You should speak when someone asks you a question."

"…Alright then," I began as I reached up and smacked the Fallen Angel's hand away from his face. "First of all, don't you EVER touch me again, you filthy mongrel. I'm already tired, and I get very cross when I'm tired."

"How dare you?!" the winged man exclaimed as he created a sword from what looked like a green light. As he swung it down, I slammed the back of my fist into Abazeth's arm with incredible force, knocking the arm away.

"Argh! What the-?!"

He was cut off immediately as he immediately dodged a spinning high kick aimed at his head, but was cut off-guard as I continued my spin and sent out another kick with my other leg that made contact and sent the Fallen Angel back into a tree.

I lowered my leg, not even breaking a sweat, but smiled a bit as Abazeth managed to get back up with ease. 'His body is much harder than any other Fallen Angel I've seen so far. Well, this is interesting…'

"I'm impressed once again, trash," Abazeth smirked as he patted his stomach a few times. "You're very good at hand-to-hand combat. Maybe I should keep my distance."

His wings flapped a few times before he shot up into the air as I narrowed my eyes, finding out on what his next move was going to be.

"Now then, trash….Let's see how well you handle these…" Abazeth said as he snapped his fingers as 2 weapons of light, a sword and a spear were summoned. Both started to shake like crazy as they pointed at me. Then suddenly, the two weapons fired at me, as I stared up with a bored expression. And then….

BOOM!

The weapons of light seemed to crash into me, causing an explosion.

"…There's no way he could….Impossible…." Abazeth muttered as I walked out of the smoke, completely unharmed; not to mention that my right hand has the light sword that had been shot at me. "Just what are you?"

"What? You sound surprised, mongrel," I said in amusement as swung the sword a few times, as if to test its weight before looking back at Abazeth. "Can't you comprehend what happened before your own eyes?"

The Fallen Angel narrowed his eyes as stared at me. '…He was able to catch the first sword and used it to destroy the spear as soon as it got into range….He's no ordinary man.' Shaking his head a bit, he called out, "There's no way you can be a Devil….Who are you, boy?"

"Well, since you've provided me a bit of entertainment, I can at least provide you with my name, mongrel," I spoke up as I shifted my stance. "My name is Dale Dominus, a teacher at Dragonar Academy. And to answer your earlier question, I'm human."

"A human?" the winged man asked repeatedly before an enraged look appeared on his face. "A filthy, insignificant human…was able to not only land a hit on me…but deflect my attack as well….WHAT COMPLETE BULLSH*T?!"

It was then that he summoned multiple weapons of light, each with different shapes and sizes.

"ALL RIGHT, _HUMAN_, LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY TRUE POWER!" Abazeth shouted as he released his weapons at me.

"**All right! Let's rock!**" Dark Dayo shouted in excitement as I spun the sword in my hand.

My head cocked up as the first projectile, a spear, came towards me at high speed! I shifted my body to the side before catching the spear as it was about to pass me and swung the sword at the next one, causing both weapons to break apart. I jumped back quickly on the third before swinging the spear in front of me, knocking back another sword that spun a few times before landing in my free hand. One by one, I kept destroying Abazeth's weapons, whether it was by the sword in my right hand or the spear in my left, none of the attacks reaching me.

"**SIX O' CLOCK!**" Dark Dayo warned me as I snapped my head back and saw two weapons coming at me from the smoke that had been created from the destroyed weapons, and as they drew closer, I flipped back and kicked them back into the air as they passed him.

Taking note of a glint coming from the direction I kicked the weapons to, I quickly stabbed the spear into the ground before my feet on it and kicking off with a lot of strength. Almost immediately, a halberd of light crashed into the ground and caused several cracks in the concrete as it exploded; I landed on my feet and moved to grab the broken halberd before it disappeared and with a tug, I threw it into the air at another weapon. The collision created a giant shroud of smoke around me, making Abazeth unable to see me. The Fallen Angel's eyes widened a bit when he saw two swords came towards him, spinning quickly as they got closer. But with narrowed eyes, the winged man immediately summoned a sword of light in his hands and knocked the spinning weapons away. He looked back towards the smoke and saw that it was parting to reveal me staring at him with a hard look, and seeing this made Abazeth's body begin to shake with rage.

"How dare you…Raising my own blades against me will be your greatest mistake, and I shall tear you apart!" Abazeth roared as he summoned even more weapons, but this time almost covering the entire sky behind him in light. "It's time for you to die!"

'He still has that much energy left…' I smirked and decided to get even as I began to summon my own weapons, but then suddenly, a barrier filled with dark energy began to cast around at where we are. I sensed this barrier before, and it was the same one back in the throne room from the Empire. It was a soundproof barrier.

The very next second, all the light weapons that Abazeth summoned were all completely engulfed by the dark energy from the barrier, and as quickly as it was formed, the barrier dissipates.

"That's enough, Fallen Angel," a voice spoke with a chilling tone. "I won't allow you to harm the Supreme One."

"Yurina and Milly…" I spoke as the two princesses suddenly appeared out of nowhere with the former who created the barrier earlier. "What are you two doing here?"

My question was dismissed as Yurina's gaze never left the man floating above us.

"You fools, what are you doing here, meddling in my affairs?" the black-winged man questioned as he lowered himself to the ground level, creating a couple of weapons this time. "I don't know how you managed to destroy my weapons with a barrier like that, but I won't let that happen the second time."

Yurifina had a cool smile on her face, the wind blowing passed her, making her hair rise itself into the air and said, "Well, you may need to get your eyes checked. You should've known that I'm known to torture my enemies in the name of the Supreme One."

Unlike the kind princess that she is, if Yurina is going up against an enemy that's also my enemy, her personality gets dark in an instant.

It was also at this moment that Abazeth realized who he's up against.

"Well, well, well. I never would've thought that I would see Yurifina Sol Eleanord, the current Princess of the Albion Kingdom. And next to you must be your little sister who's surprisingly talented at swords and magic as well."

"Indeed, and we are the Supreme One's royal guardians. Now, would you care to test your luck against us? We can summon our own weapons as quick as you are in no time, or I can easily defeat you myself and present your head to the Supreme One. Or you can turn around and walk away. It's your choice," Yurifina finished while crossing her arms under her breasts.

Abazeth looked between me with plenty of energy and the 2 sisters who are eager and ready to protect me. "I see…very well, then. I shall take my leave…"

Even as the man dismissed the rest of weapons and started to walk away, Yurina and Milly were prepared for any sudden surprise moves, and sure enough, the man stopped walking and turned his head back to look at us.

"But before I go, I still require one thing…" he spoke calmly as a wall of multiple weapons quickly appeared and shot at us. "THE DEATH OF ALL THREE OF YOU!"

It was a big mistake on his part as Abazeth suddenly coughed out blood as more than 20 dark energy spears not only destroyed his weapons, but they quickly kept going at lightspeed and impaled his torso!

"YOU MONGREL! For you to stoop so low for attacking our beloved like that?!" Yurifina snapped. "Know your place, you lowlife insect!"

"T-That's impossible…!" he mumbled as he surely got critically injured, but not enough for him to die as he extended his wings and taking off into the air. "I won't forget this! The next time we meet, I will kill you!"

We all watched as the critically injured Fallen Angel disappeared into the distant sky, and after making sure he was definitely gone, Yurina and Milly went to my side to see if I was hurt.

"Are you all right, our beloved?" Yurifina asked, back to her normal self.

"I'm OK," I replied. "In fact, I'm actually glad you came, because you will not believe what I've encountered."

After telling them about what happened for the next 15 minutes, they were shocked and surprised.

"Looks like we may need to strengthen our defenses both at the new Empire and Nazarick," Yurifina pondered.

"We also may need to protect everyone here," Milfina followed.

"No doubt that we got our work cut out for us," I told them. "But this is a challenge, and I love challenges! When the Demons pop up, we'll be ready for them."

And believe it or not, there's still one more surprise in store for us tonight….

** At E-Rantel **

Issei was walking towards his next client, which was double-booked by Koneko, by the way. He went into one of normal houses in the fortress city of E-Rantel, but this time, what he's about to see will horrify him.

After knocking the door a few times, he got no response, so he decided to let himself in, only to gag at the smell, which was almost the same where they faced the Stray Devil before. It was blood. As he slowly walked inside the house, the stench of blood grew stronger and stronger. He then saw the only room that was filled with light and decided to step inside, only to regret it the very next second.

The room was completely trashed; the furniture was over-turned or outright destroyed, but the worst part was the body of an old woman who was chopped to pieces, but as he turned around, he saw an even worse sight. Pinned to the wall was an old man who had been crucified upside-down with his stomach cut open; his lower intestines was all over the floor.

Falling onto his knees, he threw up the contents of his stomach before getting back up. He wanted to get out of this nightmare as soon as possible, but he felt his head like it was on fire.

"F*ck, what is wrong with me?" he asked to himself, only to hear a new voice answering his question.

"Fitting, isn't it? Punishment for the wicked, that is…"

Issei then turned to see a young man with short white hair and red eyes wearing clerical clothing, sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, relaxing.

"I'm quoting the _Holy Scripture_ here," said the young man as he turned towards Issei with his tongue out and a disturbing smile on his face. "Something you Devils would never understand…"

"Who are you?" Issei asked as the young man got up from the sofa, setting him on edge since the guy smelled of blood from the corpse.

"Who, me?" the young man laughed as he bowed mockingly, staring at Issei with one open eye. "My name is **Freed Sellzen**. A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!"

Then he went into a ridiculous dance after he introduced himself.

"A priest?!" Issei asked as he started to back up.

"Well, I'm definitely not some worthless sh*t like a Devil," said Freed with an evil glint in his red eyes.

"If you're a priest, then why did you kill these people?!" Issei asked in horror.

"You're no longer human once you start depending on Devils. End of the road! The end! That's why I killed them! Getting rid of sh*tty Devils and even more worthless sh*ts bedeviled by them is my job!" Freed explained in glee, drawing a gun and a golden hilt, which formed into a blade of light.

"Holy sh*t! A lightsaber!" Issei remarked.

Grinning, Freed pointed the sword and gun at him and said, "Shall I enlighten you? I'll now stick this sword into your heart and score a lovely headshot with this lovely gun!"

Leaping forward, Freed swiped his sword at Issei. Jumping back, he avoided the slash, only to see his gun facing him. Acting quickly, he tried to get out of his line of sight, but the mad priest's bullet struck his shoulder.

"GRAH!" Issei yelped, grabbing his shoulder in pain, as if his whole body was burning.

"How do you like my bullets? They've been blessed by an exorcist. I hope they taste good, scumbag!"

"D-Damn you!" Issei moaned as he rolled over and glared at the priest.

"Ohh, is the Devil angry? Perhaps it is time for me to send you back to the abyss from whence you came!"

However, Issei was about to get a lucky break.

Outside the house, I quickly managed to sense the bloodlust coming off from here, along with the problem child who was in danger. Walking inside, I made my way to the room to find dead bodies pinned to the wall, a huge pool of blood on the floor, a mad priest that was grinning at Issei, who was badly wounded, and it was already too painful for him to ignore.

It was at this very moment that the two boys saw me.

"Professor Dominus!" Issei said, relieved that I was here.

I stood there with a cold expression as I witnessed the scene unfold as I asked, "What happened?"

"T-That bastard…s-shot me in the shoulder…I can't r-really move….and it hurts like HELL!" Issei moaned as I saw the wound on his shoulder as he gritted his teeth in frustration as he was at his weakest moment.

I just replied calmly, "It's alright. I'll take care of this. You sit tight."

The white-haired boy asked, "Who the f*ck are you anyway?"

The crazed youngster then sniffed the air and added, "You don't smell like a devil. You're human, but you're protecting a Devil, so that makes you an honorary Devil!"

As he made a run towards me with a maniacal laugh, I simply looked at him with bored eyes. Just as he was about to hit me, I sidestepped with incredible speed, and almost unnoticeably, delivered a crunching kick to the priest's side, sending him crashing against a wall.

"I can tell you are a priest, and quite an uncouth one at that. That's probably why you got kicked out of the Church… what's your name, sir?" I spoke with tranquility, not seemingly fazed by the white-haired priest's insane bloodlust.

The priest just laughed again before he stood up and replied, "I am Freed Sellzen! And you, my friend, are making my day a whole lot better!"

He jumped at me again, preparing his sword to slash. He was fast, but you should know that I was trained by the best of the best of MANY military forces, and that certainly came in handy when out of nowhere, I dodged with speeds that shouldn't be possible for humans before I grabbed the priest's wrist and snapped it, breaking it immediately.

"AHH! Y-You….y-you mother**cker!" Freed screamed as he grabbed his broken wrist, gritting his teeth in order to subdue the pain. The crazed mad then just grabbed his gun and began shooting at me while saying, "Die!"

I just moved to the side and avoided the bullets with ease, but without wasting any more time, I kicked the couch by my side and sent it straight at the kneeling priest, who couldn't avoid it in time and was sent harshly towards the wall, forcing him to drop his weapon. I then immediately went towards the gun and grabbed it, aiming the cannon towards the priest as I declared, "You're boring."

I was about to pull the trigger, but then, a sudden scream distracted me, allowing the priest to kick me on the stomach and send me away from him.

"W-What is going on?!" a familiar blonde girl asked as she watched with horror at the gory scene in front of her.

'Asia?!' I thought, confused. 'What in blazes is she doing here?!'

"Oh, Asia, my assistant," Freed said in surprise, making my eyes widen. "Are you done setting up the magical barrier?"

'Wait a minute! Asia is this nutjob's assistant?! You have got to be kidding me! Just what the crap is going on around here?!' I thought fanatically.

"Th-This is…" Asia muttered before taking a step back, sick to her stomach.

"Oh yeah, you're a beginner," said Freed. "This is our job. We kill worthless people enchanted by Devils, you see."

"N-No way!" Asia cried in disbelief, before seeing me and gasped. "D-Dale?"

"In the flesh," I answered. "And boy, do you keep some weird company there, Sister. And if I were you, I'd turn in my resignation papers."

"What? You know each other?" Freed asked in surprise.

"Why are you…?" Asia asked as she realized that there were more people in the room, including Issei, who was sitting on the floor while grabbing his shoulder, which was still bleeding a lot.

Freed hummed in confusion after hearing the nun, prompting him to question, "You know this devil?"

Asia turned in shock at the priest as she asked back, "D-Devil? D-Dale is…a d-devil..?"

I just stood up and answered as I gestured at Issei, "No Asia, I'm not, but he is."

"You're a friend of the Devil, so that makes you a Devil in my eyes!" Freed just screamed with a complete crazed gaze, looking as if he was losing more and more of his mental health by the minute.

The crazy priest was about to make an attack against me again, but he had to stop when the blonde nun stood in between him and his prey, making him whine, "Asia! What the f*ck are you doing?! Get out of the way so I can kill this pest!"

Asia just gulped, but steeled her resolve and said, "N-No! Dale is…a g-good man! E-Even if he's friends w-with a Devil!"

Freed just growled in annoyance and in a split second, he backhanded her with his right hand, sending her crashing against the wall.

"You devil lover w**re! I'll deal with you later!"

I grew very cross with the way this jerk treated Asia, but before I can deliver him some much-needed punishment, a red light suddenly flashed the whole room, making me turn behind my back to see a familiar magic circle appearing in the floor, where Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Yumi appeared after some moments.

"I'm sorry, Issei, I didn—P-Professor Dominus?!" Rias was saying to her Pawn before she screamed in surprise after seeing me here inside the room, apparently protecting this loser. "W-What are you d-doing here?!"

"My stupid luck, I guess, as I was just passing by when I smelled some blood, and I saw this little dunce of the month almost being killed by this lunatic, and that's pretty much it," I explained with a shrug as I seemed calm, but the annoyance about the whole ordeal was clear in my eyes.

Rias was about to say something else, but Freed screamed excitedly, "Yes! More demons to kill!"

"As if you could," Akeno claimed with a seductive smile on her face while Yumi unsheathed her sword just beside her, both ready for combat.

"Just go…" I said to the Gremory group, who looked at me as if I was crazy. I just sighed in annoyance as I commented, "Issei is badly injured, you need to focus on him while I'll deal with this pinhead."

"But Professor! T-The Fallen! I c-can sense them coming!" Rias said with worry etched in her words, not wanting to see me getting killed since she could not take me nor Asia with her by using the magic circle, which only worked with her and her servants.

I just turned to look at the redheaded heiress and responded with a charming smirk, "Don't worry, beautiful. You'll still be seeing a lot of me…"

Rias blushed at my words, but I then commanded, "Now leave. That numbskull may be a thorn to my side, but his well-being comes first. Don't make the same mistake with him that you almost did with me."

Those harsh words served to force Rias to relent as she was biting her lip, but she couldn't counter my words. Issei, glaring at me in jealously, was injured and he required attention immediately, so not wanting to disappoint me again, she agreed, "Alright, j-just be careful…"

I nodded at her as Rias commanded Akeno to get them out of here. That said Queen nodded, although she had a worried expression as well, not feeling comfortable with me leaving here all by myself, but she was not able to say anything against it either, so she just relented and promptly teleported her group out of there.

Freed was about to attack them, but then suddenly, the wall was destroyed as a large animal tackled Freed head-on, knocking him out immediately.

"Jesus, the moment we turn our backs, the moment you do this," came the voice of Asia's bodyguard, Eda as she and Hans, who turned himself into a werewolf and crashed the wall a little earlier and knocked out Freed. "I should've known that the Fallen Angels are not trustworthy."

"Well, thanks for taking care of this problem for me," I just muttered as Eda just simply nodded as she picked up Asia and replied…

"Honestly, had this priest not emitted such bloodlust, this poor young nun wouldn't be here today."

"Indeed. Oh, and be on the lookout for Abazeth," I warned them. "He may be the lowest ranked Fallen Angel, but he knows how to fight. Unlike this lunatic. And make sure that Asia doesn't go anywhere near him."

"You have our word," Eda replied as a starry, multi-color portal opened up above us. "And speaking of Fallen, they are coming right now. Don't worry. We'll handle things from here."

But before I took my leave, I looked at the downed priest and warned him, "Now, _Stray Exorcist_, I suggest that you should sleep with one eye open, because should we meet next time, either they or myself will annihilate you!"

With that, I disappeared in a red flash, leaving Eda, Hans, and the two unconscious bodies behind, and not a moment too soon as the former two got into a fight with flooded Fallen Angels, including Abazeth, who's partially healed from the earlier fight, who growled…

"Tch. Just missed him. Don't you worry, though. Our battle will come very soon…"

** At the Hellsing Manor; England **

(3rd-Person POV)

Sir Integra Hellsing is now sitting on a quite expensive looking chair as she was reading the report that Dayo gave her not too long ago while holding in her right hand an old-fashioned glass with whisky inside, sipping her beverage calmly. She knew that the Demons were going to make an appearance sooner or later as she muttered to herself, "My dear Dayo, always attracting too much attention without even trying. Then again, this is the Infinity Clan that I'm talking about here."

Her relaxing time came to a stop when a sudden flash of light-blue covered her office for some seconds. Integra didn't even blink as she knew what that meant.

"Ah, Solomon…" Integra spoke as she looked to her right, where a handsome middle-aged blond man was standing with a small smile. It was the Agares patriarch himself, **Solomon Agares**, a powerful looking man with a slim figure with a little bit of muscle here and there, long blond hair tied in a single ponytail that's almost as similar as Dayo's, rare pink eyes and was wearing royal clothes that is truly fit for a king.

"My friend, please sit…" Integra gestured the chair right next to her left, where the Agares patriarch sat. "Do you fancy some whisky?"

"Ah, Integra, always so good to see you, my old friend…" Solomon spoke as he accepted the glass of whisky. Humans do have some of the best drinks after all. "How are you, Integra?"

The two have known each other since Integra was a college student. Solomon though, was already in the midst of his 3,000 years, but he saw something in this woman, something that went beyond his royal status as status with a story that is almost too good to be true.

Born into the prestigious and mysterious Hellsing family, Integra has been sheltered and educated all her life to take the place of her father as Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization. The fate of Integra's Mother was unknown, suggesting either that Integra never met the woman or that she died when Integra was very young. When she was 12 years old, Integra's father passed away and entrusted her with their family's mission to lead the Royal Protestant Knights and protect England against the vampires.

Immediately after the death of her father, Richard Hellsing, jealous of Integra for inheriting the family headship, attempted to hunt her down and kill her. Integra escaped her traitorous uncle and managed to reach a dungeon in the mansion's sublevels, where her father had said she would find her salvation. Hoping to find a knight, she stumbled across an old, dried-out corpse instead. Richard found her, cornered her, and shot her in her shoulder, spilling her blood across the floor of the room. The corpse, who ended up being a vampire whom her father had imprisoned 20 years earlier, awoke and licked up Integra's blood. Rejuvenated, it proceeded to kill her persecutors, thus saving her. Richard desperately attempted to kill Integra one last time, but the vampire blocked his bullet. Picking up a gun, Integra shot and killed her uncle, becoming the last descendent of the Hellsing bloodline. The vampire, whose name was Alucard, became her loyal servant.

Not long after, Integra was knighted and introduced to Vice Admiral Sir **Shelby M. Penwood**, a former friend of her father. Upon seeing Integra for the first time, Sir Penwood said that she was far too young to fulfill her duty. Integra as a child was more timid than she is now, yet a very willful girl, being brought up with a commanding presence that even Alucard respects. When Alucard became her servant, she grew more confident and comfortable with her position as head of the Hellsing family and a Knight of the Round Table. Much like Solomon, Integra experiences a coming of age, gaining experience and losing her remaining innocence as many events unfolded, transforming into a leader with an iron resolution who does not flinch at the first signs of danger and who gains wisdom through dire losses and betrayals.

Solomon was fascinated by her story as he now sees her as a devious, cunning, wise and extremely intelligent woman, fit enough to even become the Devils' Lucifer, that powerful this human is, so he immediately allied himself with this charismatic woman, knowing that the benefits for both sides could be great. And his guess was proven right as many of the Agares family's technological advances had been achieved thanks to Integra's help, and most of the Hellsing's goals have also been achieved thanks to their alliance, which at this point, it was a secondary family to Solomon as he considered the Hellsings as their human cousins.

Integra smiled a little at her friend and answered, "Ah, I'm quite well, thank you…" As she sipped some of her whisky and put the paper down, she asked, "What about you, Solomon? How are you and your family?"

Solomon drank some of his liquor as well and answered after, "Well, I am very well, thank you. My wife, well, as fierce as she is to you…"

They chuckled a bit before Solomon continued, "My daughter is well, although, she's quite upset."

"So she must've heard that Sir Dominus is in Arc Strada."

"Ah yes, she was quite upset about that, but since this is the order of the Mother Dragon, she can't argue in any way whatsoever. Unfortunately, this is also Gremory territory, and that even includes the granddaughter of the original Lucifer, to make things even more interesting. She has been pestering me to convince you to send him to Kuoh with her."

"Yes, it was an option, but we both know that the Mother Dragon has the last word. And besides, he would've never fit in Japan. Things on the eastern side of the globe are quite different from ours."

"That's what I told her…." Solomon conceded before he continued, "And that's what brings me here..."

Integra then smoked a little as she asked, "So she won't give up, huh?"

"Of course not," the Agares patriarch laughed. "She's madly in love with him and wants to marry him."

Integra knew full and well that there are a LOT of women pursuing after Dayo, including the SS-stray devil Kuroka, and Grayfia Lucifuge, just to name a few.

"Well, just to let you know that she will be in for some very serious competition," Integra warned. "Seekvaria will live for thousands of years. Dale is a Dragon, so he'll live a LOT longer than her. And we both know that he will not stop having more relationships. Even if he has a wife and daughter already, he's incapable of settling with only her, and even she knows it, so are you okay with him having multiple partners?"

"The Dragon part is of no consequence to me," Solomon answered. "My daughter loves him and exactly because he's a Dragon, and knowing that Dragons attract women and power, she wants to spend as much time as she can as his mistress. Plus, having a child born from them would be a beautiful gift, and Lady Necromancer's blessing is the ultimate icing on the cake. As for him taking more partners, it matters not. Harems are quite common amongst Devils, so his blood is as precious as any Agares', him leaving a good amount of heirs, would be exceptional for both sides."

Integra nodded at that since the Devil's words carried a lot of truth, but still tried to counter, "That, I cannot deny, but what about Seekvaria? Is she willing to share?"

Solomon smiled and answered, "Of course. I spoke to her about it, and she said that despite not being the first wife, she will share with him anyway. How many, I don't know, but what I do know is that she said that he still loves her dearly, even though he doesn't say it outright, but we can both attest that he will care for them all equally."

"Well, they better do it soon, because…" Integra sighed as she gave Solomon some grim news. "The **Demons** are already making their move."

Solomon widened his eyes at that, knowing that this human world is soon going to become a battlefield, so he quickly decided to say, "That's why I think it's a great opportunity to bind our families even closer and who knows? Perhaps in the future, the Gremory heiress or even all of the daughters might fall for him as well."

Integra sighed and said, "If they haven't already, that boy turns every girl and woman he meets into a devoted follower, much to his annoyance."

Solomon couldn't help but laugh at that as he and Integra always found it amusing that Dayo, being someone practically irresistible to the female sex, and even some males, was always annoyed at how much attention he unwillingly attracts.

Solomon then stood up and asked, "Then, I trust that Alucard won't be having any problems about this, right?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Integra replied before the Agares patriarch disappeared in another flash of light-blue, leaving Integra in her thoughts as she looked at Dayo's report. 'Looks like Dayo and Alucard are going to experience a lot of action very soon….'

** Somewhere in Japan **

Remember the man that accepted the injured woman's request from the hospital at the beginning of the second half of this episode? Well, he had just arrived in front of Azazel's house as it was already late, so he would have to take care of this important task at another time. Well, house was an understatement as the entire thing was larger than some of the castles that he had seen in his time. How the man could have such a base in the middle of the Shinto Pantheon is anyone's guess, and it was only through the use of copious amounts of redirection wards that no one questioned why he didn't have neighbors and why no one paid taxes for the property. Even though he knew the truth of the matter, he still had trouble believing that the massive property didn't arouse suspicion.

Rather than a Japanese mansion, it was based on an American one, specifically the **Hearst Castle**, albeit on a smaller scale. There was no way around it, it was simply too large for two people; thankfully though they had dozens of servants and familiars who took care of the mansion.

He arrived in the main living area and immediately went in search of Azazel's office where he was sure to find more information for his mission. The office was one you'd expect to see in a stereotypical rich house. The walls had ebony bookcases pushed against them and about 12' high. There was a single fireplace to the side with a decorative mantle. A large ebony desk dominated the room and in front of it were two backed chairs, strategically placed for maximum psychological discomfort. To aid this, the room was slightly sloped that a person who was sitting in the hard-backed chairs would have to look up slightly to see the person behind the desk. It was all for intimidation purposes, but he doubted it would work on any powerful supernatural creature.

Then he saw a picture above the mantelpiece in which he couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. The picture was his leader, Azazel, being crushed under a female Fallen's heel. The woman radiated sexuality and power; her clothes, though not as revealing as many of her Fallen brethren, was skintight. Looking at her made one think of the darker aspects of pleasure and sex, the domination and submission, the mind-numbing pleasure that made men and women putty in her hands. She had long dark purple hair, and a smirk sneered down at Azazel. A part of him had to resist the urge to kneel before the Fallen woman and call her Mistress. This seductive woman that wouldn't have been out of place in a man's dreams wasn't in fact fictional, but the most powerful female Fallen of the Grigori, and possibly the ultimate rival of Gabriel, **Penemue**.

"Really…" the man said to himself. At one time, he and Penemue were close. Very close, and at some point, they sadly parted ways as she became the serious secretary that she was today.

"Well, it could've been worse…" said a new voice behind the man.

He turned around to see a woman next to the door who looked no older than he was. Her smooth cyan blue hair was messed up which meant that she was sleeping earlier. She wore a simple grey top and wore black skirt. She wore black leggings.

This woman, whom he knew was **Valshion**, was a very caring person during his childhood and she still hasn't aged a day. When he left home, he never expected her to come back to his life at all. But she did, and she took him in. Maybe he should do something in return?

"Evening, Aunt Valshion," said the man.

"Eveni- What?! You're back!" She grabbed his head under her arm and pulled him down, his head leaning onto the side of her breast. "Just where have you been, young man?! You didn't come back at all last night. You didn't even call! Oh wait, you don't have a cell phone. But still, a little info would still be nice!" she said as she tightened her hold around him.

"I get it, let go of me, Aunt Valshion! Ow!" the man groaned as she flicked his forehead.

"Please don't call me Aunt! I look no older than you!" she complained as she nudged his head.

"But you were my mother's friend! To not call you Aunt makes me feel awkward," he said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, no matter," said Valshion as she found the folder the young man was looking for. "Here's the standard map of the area with hotspots marked down. This is Dragonar Academy in the Lautreamont Knight Country, very well known for Dragons and Magic, as well as the Devils and Angels and the entire country is under the jurisdiction of the famous Gremory clan. He even took the liberty of preparing your uniform. They're in your room, and your paperwork has already been submitted."

"Did he leave profiles on the Grigori members that he assigned in town, as well as one on the targets?"

She slid him over another folder. "**Mittelt**, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Raynare, her sisters Reynelle and **Reynella**, Abazeth, and their leader Valadia all have been assigned to the targets of Issei Hyoudou and Mio Naruse to determine if they have a Sacred Gear that can be used. Orders are to observe and not to make contact unless their Sacred Gears awaken or they are being approached by another faction."

"Wait. Isn't Mio Naruse the daughter of the Demon Lord Wilbert?"

"Yes. It's said that Wilbert died last year, and the Stray Devils and even the Hero Tribe are all watching her. The current Demon Lord wants her power so he can try and overthrow both Lady Necromancer and the Great Satans."

"Either the Demon Lord is completely confident in his powers, or he has a death warrant to sign, especially when Lady Necromancer is involved," said the young man as he looked at Issei's profile. "Issei Hyoudou. 17 years old, and a 2nd-year student at Dragonar Academy. Documented pervert with a lust that would make Asmodeus proud. Self-declared Harem King. Never had a girlfriend."

"He looks like an idiot," said Valshion, looking at the photo that came with the dossier. "Suspected gear: Mid-Tier Longinus **Boosted Gear**?"

The 2 froze, looking at the information, and double-checking, and even TRIPLE-checking it to make sure that they weren't playing tricks on them. Looking at it one more time and seeing that the words didn't change, they both swore, "Sh*t!"

"I'll contact Azazel and make sure that this information is correct," Valshion said hurriedly as she went to clean herself up in the bathroom.

"First, the Stray Devil Queen, and now this. Make sure that the orders are to observe and report, not eliminate, especially with Mio Naruse," said the young man as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm the headache that was beginning to form. "I'm going to get in touch with Vali, and ask her if she can be ready to intercede should the Boosted Gear awaken in a berserk state."

Pulling out his phone, he sent the White Dragon Emperor a text, telling her that they had located both her rival and Mio Naruse and asking her to be ready in case the gears awakens and they were unable to control Ddraig and/or Azrael. He didn't expect a response from her right away as she would normally be on a mission or training, but she should get his message shortly.

"Azazel said that the orders are correct. Observe and report. Eliminate if the host is unable to control."

Sighing to himself, the young man brought out his black-bladed katana, Kokusen, and reinforced it with magic, making the blade hot. The blade itself is normal, but with his powers channeled, it was now imbued with the concept of piercing, allowing it to punch through any and all defenses, as well as anti-dragon. Vali certainly hadn't been laughing when he had sliced her armor with it. Hopefully, since it was able to make mincemeat of her Scale Mail, it would be effective against a berserk Red Dragon Emperor.

"I'm not ready to go back to school yet, but we will make our move soon," said the young man with his sword at the ready.

** At E-Rantel **

Another man lies dying as Clementine has just killed him. Another soldier, seeing the murder lately, asked, "Wh-Why are you doing this?!"

"I want to know about a pharmacist with a rare talent," Clementine answered as she slowly approached the soldier.

"You're talking about Nphirea Balear!" the soldier realized. "I told you everything you know!"

"No, no, no. You could be lying, right?" Clementine asked with a wicked smile.

"I-If you think so, ask the other information sellers!" the soldier pleaded. "There shouldn't be anyone who knows anything else!"

"You say troublesome things. Then, should I rephrase myself?"

"Huh?"

"Like my wonderful partner-in-crime Freed, I love to kill people. Freed and I are in love with it and love it dearly. Oh, and we love torture, too."

That made the soldier run for his life.

"Huh?! Why are you running away?!" Clementine asked in frustration.

The soldier kept running, daring not to look back.

"What the hell is with that woman?! Sh*t!"

Unfortunately…

STAB!

…he didn't get far as he was stabbed by Clementine's sword from behind.

"You okay?" asked Clementine.

The dead soldier was now a zombie as he looked back at Clementine with a nasty smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm great."

"Then, will you tell me everything that you know?"

** At the Abandoned Church **

(10 minutes later)

"Create Undead," Khajiit chanted as a golem with its left eye spilling out blood woke up, impressing Milgauss.

"Oh? A new zombie?" Milgauss asked.

"The **Jewel of Death **is really amazing!" Clementine spoke with glee.

"It's because you were playing around!" Khajiit frowned.

"Sorry!"

It was then that Abazeth came back, now fully healed, and secretly followed in on their conversation.

"So, you have been preparing for years to turn both the city of E-Rantel and the Lautreamont Knight Country into cities of death?" Milgauss asked with great curiosity.

"Yes, I have, Lord Milgauss," Khajiit answered.

"As in the Spiral of Death?" Reynelle asked.

"That's right. The magic ritual that our exalted leader once tried. The spell that will turn at least one entire city into a pit of undead; a fitting place for demons to have their meals," Khajiit explained as he pulled out a crystal ball. "If I collect all the power of death there, I can become immortal. All we need is the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing and the death of that nun to finish."

"That I'm looking forward to," Milgauss smiled. "That way, our plans can go uninterrupted without any interference from those dragons."

Khajiit then warned Clementine, "If you cause us any more problems, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Clementine frowned for a bit before she decided to attack Valadia out of nowhere! However…

CLANG!

Valadia saw it coming from a mile away as she summoned a spear made out of Holy Fire to block Clementine's surprise attack.

"Such a foolish move," Valadia smirked.

"But I wasn't serious at all," Clementine smirked back.

"Don't lie," Abazeth spoke as he finally made himself known. Clementine smiled eerily as she sheathed her weapon and replied…

"No, as expected from the Nephalem! Impressive!"

As Clementine walked away, she then spoke, "Oh, that's right! I won't kidnap any more people! That's good enough for you, right?"

Milgauss and Anya, who the latter was impressed by her quick moves, putting hers to shame, soon walked after her as Milgauss read from a tablet….

"An ex-Black Scripture that once held the 9th seat. Her power is of hero class and like Freed Sellzen, a Stray Exorcist, she carries a corrupt personality."

Both he and Khajiit, holding the crystal ball close at hand, said at the same time…

"What a troublesome woman."

* * *

To Be Continued….

**ED Song: Heal the World by Michael Jackson**

* * *

_On the next episode…_

_Dayo (as Ragna) and his group all arrive at Carne Village and meets up with Enri and the Goblin Troop that Dayo provided her and mentioned to Nphirea about Dale Dominus, along with the red potion, and Albedo and Lady Necromancer, which has given Nphirea the conclusion that Ragna is Dale Dominus._

_After telling Nphirea not to reveal his identity to anyone, Dayo plans to tame the Wise King of the Forest with the help of Aura while the others began to gather herbs in the forest. Unfortunately, he was going to be very disappointed when he finds who the Wise King really is._

_And later, as Dayo tells Nphirea that he will protect Carne Village as they were returning to E-Rantel, to his surprise, they came across Asia, as well as Yuki (as her temporary bodyguard) and began to know a little bit more about her._

_Plus, as Nphirea and the Swords of Darkness began to unpack the herbs in Nphirea's house, while Dayo, Narberal and Taokaka registers the so-called Wise King to the Guild, Asia and Yuki meet up with Issei and Mio at a park, only to confront with Abazeth and Raynare's eldest sister Reynella, and easily defeats Issei due to his inexperience while kidnapping both Asia and Mio in the process, and leaving Yuki incapacitated. And if that wasn't bad enough, in Nphirea's house, Clementine appears in front of Nphirea, who's waiting to kidnap him as well._

_The puzzle pieces are being placed one by one. And let's not forget about Alexander Anderson, Alucard and Seras Victoria. They will all play an important part in the upcoming battles ahead, as well as the introverted Kiyoko Hyoudou and the mysterious man who now knows about Issei as the Red Dragon Emperor and you can only find it right here on The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_

* * *

And that's going to do it for Episode 6, and just in time the dreaded Hurricane Season.

First of all, shout-out to SoulEmbrace2010, Oturan Namikaze, TheBlackRyuubi, MikeX713, FirebirdArcher21, TalonAlpha3, An Average Disturbed Fan, FenrisFiltiarn, and of course, I'mherepresent for inspirations to make this Episode happen.

* * *

REFERNCES:

Hans Günsche – OC from I'mherepresent

The mysterious boy / Valshion – OCs from FirebirdArcher21

Eda/Edith Blackwater – Black Lagoon

Mai Hazuki/Natsume – BlazBlue

Grani and Grimo Ghoul – Love x Holic (Atelier Kaguya)

Hellion - The _Diablo_ series

* * *

Now, let me actually put the Peerage of Mio Naruse Lucifer and Maleficent Gremory as these are the pieces revealed so far….

King: Mio Naruse Lucifer

Queen: ?

Rook: Maria Naruse

Rook: Suzuka Kijou

Knight: Mai Hazuki

Knight: ?

Bishop: ?

Bishop: Seira A. Senga

Pawn x 5: Kuon Aoe

Pawn: ?

Pawn: ?

Pawn: Grani Ghoul

Pawn: Grimo Ghoul

King: Maleficent Gremory

Queen: Sarah; Lilim/Sin Elf Hybrid

Bishop: Bisha; Gender Fluid Lich

Bishop: N/A

Knight: N/A

Knight: El Deta; Kitsune, great granddaughter of Da Ji

Rook: Evia; Scylla, niece of Ursula

Rook: Revy Lee; Human

Mutated Pawn/Queen: Kiyoko Hyoudou; Devil/Dragon

Mio does have extra pieces, or Fairy Pieces, in hand, and you'll meet them later on in the series.

Now then….

I'm not going to dive on what's happening in Minnesota, but I can tell you that it's hell. Straight-up hell. And as expected, our current President has no sympathy for them at all. Joe Biden, on the other hand, knows the word "Loss" very well, and I know that as the future President of the United States, he will help us all unite and rebuild, and more importantly, bring these so-called Police Officers to Justice.

Our condolences to George Floyd's family, and please be careful out there if you are around the areas of protest and violence. The National Guard being called out since World War II….

In any event, do yourself a favor and stay home, because we are still in the middle of the Covid-19 Pandemic. With all of that said, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored, just like the virus!


	8. The Wise King & A Life Taken Too Soon

Hello, and how you are all doing? This is dad90 here, ready with another episode of _The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_ As we are on the road to recovery, I have a feeling that a second wave is beginning to be imminent for the Coronavirus situation. Lots of protestors are still out there demanding change, and this time, the unfortunate murder of George Floyd may have finally be proven to be the straw the broke the camel's back. We'll see on how that goes.

But in the meantime, here's Episode 7 with the debut of one of the most famous vampires from the _Fate _series! Enjoy!

* * *

** At the Abandoned Factory **

(3rd-Person POV)

Akame was whizzing through the forest at blinding speed, and following her with equally fast speed was Leone.

Right now, they are heading to the Abandoned Factory where Dayo and the Gremory sisters and their peerages fought against a couple of Stray Devils and a Hellion. However, they've felt another strong presence entirely, along with Raynare, so Akame and Leone have decided to head to the Factory to investigate.

When they got there, there were 2 presences. One was Raynare, who was somehow tied onto a chair with a rope and couldn't get up after being knocked out.

The other one, who knocked out Raynare, belonged to a figure who was sitting on another chair. Thanks to Leone's enhanced senses for being a Nekomata, she could tell that it was a woman. The woman had golden-blond hair like Leone's, though hers was a bit duller. She was wearing a white turtleneck, a violet mini skirt that reached her upper-thighs, black pantyhose and long brown boots. She was staring up at the top wall of the building with her red eyes, ignoring the world around her as she could hear complete silence, and the whistling of the wind.

Even though she wasn't moving, both Akame and Leone kept their mouths shut as their bodies were both telling them to be cautious of her. It was then that Raynare woke up from her painful nap as her eyes opened to find nothing but darkness before blinking repeatedly for her eyes to get used to the lack of light.

When she realized the situation she was in, she immediately tried using all of her strength to break free from something that shouldn't be able to hold her as well as it was managing to. This was rope, right? But she didn't know that this rope was a part of the woman's powers….

She began to use her light energy in order to form a spear and break out of the strangely powerful ropes…

Then stopped.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Raynare asked incredulously. Why couldn't she call upon her light energy?! It felt like somebody was putting a large damper on her powers and it made it exceedingly difficult to use them properly.

"Ah, I see you're awake, Fallen Angel," the woman spoke in the darkness as she stood up.

Raynare froze at the sudden intrusion of total silence and rapidly turned towards the direction that the voice was coming from to find her unknown assailant. While her fallen eyes were very powerful by default, the darkness was all encompassing in this seemingly abandoned building and cloaked her unknown enemy. She gritted her teeth at this fact; she was in a tight bind both literally and figuratively.

"Oh? So Fallen Angels do feel fear? Good to know for later," the woman said, but closer this time.

As Raynare took a good look with her captor, she just frowned at this; the smile the woman had may look childish, but it also looked off…even forced.

"Who are you and what do you want? Were you the one who attacked me?" Raynare demanded of her captor. The woman just stared at the black-haired girl for a moment before replying….

"I don't think I want to answer any questions, ugly."

…

"…Excuse me?" Raynare growled.

The woman just looked confused, as if she didn't truly understand what she said was considered offensive.

"I'm sorry, but did I hurt your feelings?" the woman asked. "I was simply giving a truthful statement, but would you rather lie about it? Very well, you are very beautiful."

But by this point, Raynare wasn't paying attention due to the fact that she was absolutely _furious_. First was Dayo who took her down in no time flat after rejecting her, and now, there's this woman! She didn't notice that her light energy was beginning to practically leak out of her in decent quantities due to her emotional state.

Akame and Leone were impressed on what the woman is planning.

The woman just tilted her head in confusion at her anger, which in effect, only ticked off Raynare even more. But before the Fallen Angel could explode onto the pale human, she couldn't help but notice the woman's strange smile shifted again.

A small twitch on the side of the mouth that tilted upwards was all she saw.

But after that, all she saw was _red_.

"You…! You think you can get away with this?! I am the most powerful Fallen Angel of my generation and serving one of it's most powerful members! Your insolence will not be tolerated!" Raynare shouted in anger, completely losing her composure.

"Hoooh? You're the strongest fallen of your generation? How sad, since you have been delegated to what seems to be a glorified scout. How the might fallen angel faction have fallen. Especially when one of their supposed prodigies was tied up by a human," the woman said with a slightly twitching smile. Although the young fallen was too cross to notice or care about any of that. But Akame knew that the woman hit a deep-seated fear inside Raynare.

"Man, such tactics to p*ss off your enemy…" Leone sniggered before she and Akame felt more presences coming, with one Akame knew all too well.

And sure enough, the ceiling practically _exploded_ from descending spears made of light. The woman quickly dodged all of the spears by back-flipping away from their intended targets and stood back up in order to study the situation.

There were Kalawarner, Mittlet, Dohnaseek coming down from the hole made by the spears as they released Raynare, but one remained in the air, and Akame could already tell who it is.

"To think that Miss Valadia would come…" Akame whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, and she's very strong, even from here," Leone followed.

As Raynare thanked her friends for breaking her out as she was finally freed from the cursed ropes, she paled when she saw Valadia, who also joined the rescue operation.

"This is it…? This is the downer who defeated a Fallen Angel? You are an even bigger failure than I thought, Raynare…." Valadia spoke, which made Raynare flinch slightly before turning her head away from her scornful boss.

"Lady Valadia, what should be done with the human?" Dohnaseek asked.

"What do you think, Dohnaseek? Eliminate her immediately! She must pay for laying her dirty hands against Raynare," Valadia spoke without much compassion, almost bored as a matter of fact.

Raynare widened her eyes and opened her mouth in order to warn her comrades not to take the woman lightly, but she was too late as all but Valadia and herself immediately formed spears of light and attacked. The woman grinned a little as she saw all of the fallen charge her with confidence.

Akame and Leone could never forget what happens next. One second, this human was standing still while studying them. The next second, she was in between their formation. Before any of them could respond, she grabbed Kalawarner's leg with her left arm and lashed out with her right leg in order to smash Mittlet through a nearby wall. In that same second, she grabbed Dohnaseek's face with her right hand and with both of them in her firm grip…._pulled_.

The immediate end result of this was Kalawarner smashed into a conveyor belt and Dohnaseek smashed head-first into the ground with the woman standing there with a small smile.

Raynare couldn't believe it as three of her comrades were thoroughly defeated with minimal effort; she was stronger than all of them, but they were still Fallen Angels. The woman was just a human…

…or so Akame thought when she took a closer at her red eyes.

'I thought so…' Akame thought as Valadia clicked her teeth in annoyance as she just gave a hard stare at all of the downed fallen.

"Looks like I have to get my hands dirty. Raynare! Be useful and grab your _friends_ before they get caught in the crossfire…" Valadia ordered with a dark look in her eyes. "I'll deal with this woman myself."

She was destined to clean Raynare's mistakes, it seemed. She had to defeat a mere _downer_ instead of leaving it to regular fallen angels, it seemed. She wasn't happy about any of this.

But it seemed to be the downer's lucky night as Valadia quickly formed two spears of light and spread her four pairs of wings, both Fallen and Angel...

SLICE!

….only to see the spears get quickly destroyed by Akame, who decided to make her presence known, shocking Raynare and Valadia.

"Akame?! You again?!" Raynare asked in shock.

"It's not worth killing this woman," Akame simply told them. "If you both fight her, you'll lose."

"Shut it, traitor!" Valadia growled. "This has got nothing to do with you. In fact, I'm even more disappointed with you quitting the Grigori. I don't know how and why, but I'm going to make sure that you will suffer the consequences for this! But first…"

As Valadia looked back at the woman, she then quickly realized that the woman took the opportunity to escape!

Then she saw a pale face.

She then saw stars as a strong right hook, courtesy of Leone, knocked her back through the ceiling.

Leone landed upside-down on the ceiling before running to the hole made by the Fallen group with Akame following behind, only for the two to duck a light spear that was soaring towards them. Several more rained down at the hole to make sure that the two didn't get to the roof without getting hit by one of them.

Up in the sky, Valadia was scowling darkly as she wiped her bloody nose. The nekomata had a mean right hook, she'd give her that. But she made a fatal error in this little skirmish, where she had to admit that these two had the advantage in close combat…

"But now…" Valadia said with a cruel smirk as she flapped her wings and moved further and further away from the factory. Raynare had finally done something worthwhile by moving the rest of the weak fallen away from the factory.

Now she can't be held responsible for their deaths once she finishes in what Valadia is about to do.

Leone and Akame quickly went through the hole in the ceiling once the barrage of spears have reached a lull; they scanned through the sky for the leader of the enemy group. Then Akame notice a light, a bright light that could initially fool a normal human into thinking that the God from the Bible was blessing them….

But she knew that the light was nowhere near as nice or as beneficial as that. Even though it did emit a huge holy aura. Of **Flames**.

"Sh*t…!" Akame cursed as she picked up Leone and quickly flew away in desperation before the entire world exploded around them in flames.

BOOM!

To the humans who were living normal lives near the abandoned factory, the explosion that would rock their sleepy area was sudden and loud…and hot. To a certain fallen angel, she just reveled at the fiery destruction she caused and the death of the nekomata and her former comrade for letting the woman escape that night.

The only other conscious fallen angel there just watched Valadia cackle at the inferno before turning towards the crater with large flames all around it that once held an old man-made structure. She thought about Akame and Leone before hardening her eyes.

"Good riddance…." Raynare mumbled. Especially to Akame….even though they were related….

There was no point in sympathizing with the enemy, it would make her weaker than she already was. The last thing she wanted to do was to be a bigger disappointment to her boss; she was meant to surpass her after all.

"Come Raynare, we're leaving," Valadia spoke with a commanding tone. She wanted to get back to their base as soon as possible. This whole debacle was an utter waste of time, although she was interested to learn that a human had become enough to actually blitz her. But for now, she had a more important mission as she slid her gaze towards Raynare as she carried all of her comrades.

Yes, a far more _lucrative _mission, indeed. Even if this would result in betraying their own race to complete this mission.

Near the destroyed factory, both Akame and Leone managed to survive as they got 'pushed' away from the blast. Akame was lucky that her wings didn't get singed much from the flames, and both she and Leone were luckier that they landed on a patch of gravel to soften their landing.

"Wow…that was a close one, wasn't it?" Leone asked with a laugh.

"Too close…." Akame replied with a bit of a pained expression on her face. "Also, I've learned something about that woman."

"You mean Valadia?"

"No, the other one. The one with the red eyes. That was not a human. That…was a **vampire**."

* * *

**The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!**

**OP Song: Seven Days in Sunny June by Jamiroquai**

**Episode 7: The Wise King of the Forest & A Life Taken Too Soon**

* * *

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

It was already morning, and as we continued walking, protecting Nphirea, with the Vampire Ninjas not too far behind, the good news is that nobody saw me last night, and the dummy clone I made is working well. However, the bad news is that as Ninya was looking at me, the conversation from last night is still fresh on my mind.

"What a mistake…." I said to myself.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 hours earlier)

As we were getting ready to continue on with our journey, Ninya suddenly came to me and said…

"Mr. Ragna, I'm really sorry about last night."

I was still looking down in frustration, while the other members of the Swords of Darkness looked at us with concern, and it's a good thing that I was wearing the Incursio prototype armor so he wouldn't see my face.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

I'm very well-known to part-Dragon, thanks to my mother's side, and part-Demigod, thanks to my father's side, but thanks to our special Blood Contract with Eucliwood Hellscythe, who has inherited all of her foster father's powers, I've become part-Undead. And for me to act so emotionally about Nazarick….I never would've thought that it would become such a touchy subject….

Seeing the gloomy atmosphere, Lukrut decided to change the topic to cheer us up.

"This area has such a great view. There was probably no need to walk in formation like this!" he smiled reassuringly.

The others weren't sure about that.

"It's important to be on guard," Peter countered.

"So true!" Dyne agreed. "The greatest enemy is carelessness."

"A dragon could suddenly launch an attack on us," Ninya added.

"Seriously, do you really think that would happen, Ninya?!" Lukrut frowned. "Last time I've heard, there are less than 200 Dragons in this world."

And that's where you're wrong, Lukrut. Sure, there are less than 200 Dragons in human view, but that's only because most of them are in the Infinity Empire as a safe haven.

"You should know that this is Arc Strada, a land where many Dragons roam free and bond with their riders. Not to mention that there are plenty of magicians around here, too," Ninya explained. "However, around the area of E-Rantel, there are legends of a dragon that could freely control nature. And, to the north of the Azerlisia mountains over there, I've heard that there are quite a few living frost dragons."

Now that caught my attention as I immediately asked Ninya…

"Ah, so do you know the name of the dragon that freely controls nature?"

"Huh? Oh, not its name," Ninya answered. "I will check when we return to town."

"Yes. Can you do that for me, Mr. Ninya?"

"O-Of course, Mr. Ragna!" Ninya replied with a smile, hoping to regain my trust.

The Swords of Darkness and Nphirea smiled as the latter then announced, "It's just a bit farther to Carne Village!"

As I looked at the mountains from afar, I smiled with pride as Dragons are still considered to be the strongest species in the world. Should I come across to those frost dragons, I should be wary of my approach and take them to the Infinity Empire as quickly as possible.

** At Carne Village **

As we were getting closer to Carne Village, Nphirea realized that something was different.

"Huh? That's strange."

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"There wasn't such a strong-looking fence there before," he said as we all took a look at that very fence, which was all made of metal.

The goblins that are guarding the fence saw us and one of them said, "Hey, go call the boss immediately!"

"Yeah," the other responded as he walked off.

Lukrut stopped all of us as the goblins blocked the entrance.

As he prepared to fire his arrow, the other goblin loaded his own arrow and asked, "Who the hell are you guys?!"

And it didn't take long before we were all surrounded by more goblins, who were hiding in the grass. However, I knew that these are the goblins that I summoned, and how, you ask?

One of them noticed me immediately and told the others, "Um, guys. We don't want to fight if we have to. Especially the full-plated guy! You give off a real dangerous feeling."

"Who are these guys?!" Peter asked, and then…

"Mr. Goblin, what's going on?"

The one who asked that question belonged to…

"Oh, boss!"

"Enri!" Nphirea gasped as we all saw Enri Emmot, the girl that I saved earlier.

"Nphirea!" Enri smiled.

"Oh, it's that girl!" Ninya smiled as he and the others put down their weapons.

"Definitely," Dyne relaxed.

Just as I thought, these are the goblins summoned by the horn I gave her.

But….

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

"A pharmacist, who is a friend of mine, sometimes comes to the village and uses magic," Enri told us.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

To think she was talking about him…

"Long time, no see. How have you been?" Enri asked Nphirea.

(15 minutes later)

(3rd-Person POV)

As the Swords of Darkness were relaxing by a tree, Nphirea and Enri were in one of the houses.

"I see. Something like that happened…" Nphirea frowned while blushing.

"Yes," Enri sighed sadly.

'Her parents were killed,' Nphirea thought sadly. 'It must have been hard for you, Enri. B-But, I'm here! I will protect…'

As he tried to give Enri comfort, the girl suddenly said, "But, I have my little sister to worry about. I can't mope around forever."

"Oh. O-Of course," Nphirea spoke awkwardly. "Of course! Th-Then…"

"What is it, Nphirea?"

Nphirea tried his hardest to pop the question, even though they are both at marrying age, and he knows that he can take care of Enri with his earnings.

"W-Will you mar…. No, the town, um, well, that is…."

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"T-T-Tell me if you need anything! I'll help you the best I can!"

"Thank you! I'm really lucky to have such a great friend, Nphirea!"

"A-Ah, yeah. No, it's fine! We've known each other a long time, after all. Putting that aside, what's going on with those goblins?"

Enri recalled the events that happened that day.

"They appeared when I used the item that I received from our town's savior, Lord Dale Dominus. They listened to me and helped us with various things. And this cute fox named Lily was also among the helpers."

"I see. What kind of person is this Dale Dominus?"

Enri frowned and replied, "I see. I thought you'd know who he was. I want to meet him again."

Nphirea was not pleased at that and asked, "You want to meet him and do what?!"

"Huh? Yeah, I want to thank him properly," Enri answered.

It was then that Nphirea realized what Enri just said.

"I see. That's right. Of course, you want to thank him. If you tell me about him, I might be able to think of someone?"

"His magic skills were amazing," Enri told Nphirea as she recalled on what Dayo did that day. "With one shot of electricity, all the knights fell down!"

"Electricity. He probably used 3rd-tier magic."

"Is that amazing?"

"Very much so! Third-tier magic is the highest a normal person can cast!"

"I thought so! Lord Dominus is an amazing person!"

"From what you told me, he might even be of hero class and have the ability to cast 5th-tier magic as well."

"That's not all. He gave me a blood red potion and healed my wounds."

And that last sentence might be the clue Nphirea was looking for as he recalled about the potion he gave to his grandmother for inspection. But there's more…

"Let's see. He had a black-armored female warrior and a silver-armored female warrior with him. One of them, I think, was named Albedo…"

"Albedo?" Nphirea asked before he summarized all the clues and came to a stunning conclusion. 'I see! Then, Dale Dominus is Mr. Ragna! But, wait a second. So Mr. Ragna is an adamantite-class warrior that can even cast 3rd-tier magic?! He's a hero among heroes! I've been trying to sneak closer to a person like that to find out the secret of his potions?!'

As he stood up, Enri asked in concern, "What's wrong? You're acting strange."

Nphirea didn't answer and quickly headed out to find Dayo/Ragna.

"Nphi…"

** At the Border **

(Dayo's POV)

As some of the villagers were doing target practice, Nabe, Tao, Sera, Saras and I watched from the top of a cliff.

"They're getting pretty good," I analyzed with my arms crossed.

"Is that so?" Narberal asked.

"Well it's one that their skill isn't amazing," Saras said as she put in her two fingers. "But until 10 days ago, the people down there had never touched a bow. That shows that those cowards are actually beginning to step up to the plate."

"Yeah. Their friends, children and parents were murdered," I continued as a man fired the arrow to its target successfully. "Now they are working hard to make sure that such an event will never happen again. We must admire them for that."

"We're very sorry," Narberal apologized on behalf of the other comrades around me. "We all didn't think that deeply about it."

"Mr. Ragna!" came the voice of Nphirea. Sera and Saras quickly disappeared just as Nphirea came into view and was running towards us.

"Do you have some business with me?" I asked.

Then as Nphirea caught his breath, he asks the question that caught us all off-guard.

"Mr. Ragna… Mr. Ragna, are you Dale Dominus?"

"What the?!" I gasped while Narberal narrowed her eyes in suspicion while Tao looked at him with confusion.

"Thank you very much for saving this town, Mr. Dominus!" Nphirea smiled.

"No. I'm…"

"Yes. I know you're hiding your true name for some reason. Even then, this village…. No, I wanted to thank you for saving Enri. Thank you very much for saving the woman I love!"

As he bowed down, I looked away for a moment before looking back at Nphirea and told him to raise his head.

"And, actually, I've been hiding something from you as well," Nphirea continued.

I coughed before saying to Narberal, "Nabe, can you and Tao leave us alone for a moment?"

"Understood," Narberal nodded. "Come, Tao."

"OK, Emo Lady!" Taokaka agreed as she and Narberal left, leaving me and Nphirea.

As soon as they were out of distance, Nphirea then explained, "Actually, the red potion you gave to the lady at the inn is very rare and cannot be made using normal methods. That's why I wanted to know what kind of person created it. Also, I wanted to learn how it was made. That's why I requested you."

"I see," I said as I listened.

"I thought that was the best course of action, but it was actually a mistake….I'm very sorry!"

"Hm? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"Huh?"

"This request was a way to connect with me, right? Is there a problem with that?" I asked before I crossed my arms. "And even if you learned how to make the potion, what were your plans for it?"

Nphirea widened his eyes and spoke, "Huh?! I didn't think that far. I just wanted the knowledge."

"I see. It's another story if you wanted to use it for evil. Otherwise, there's nothing wrong with wanting to know."

"You're amazing. I can see why Enri admires you…"

"By the way, are you the only one who knows that I'm Dale?"

"Yes, I haven't told anyone!"

"I see. That's good. Right now, I am a normal adventurer named Ragna. I'd be more than happy if you didn't forget that."

"Yes, I thought that's how you'd want it. Still, thank you for saving Enri and this village!"

As Nphirea ran back to the village, Nabe, Tao, and the Vampire Ninjas came back to me.

"Lord Dale, we are very sorry," Narberal, Sera and Saras all apologized.

"That's right," I replied. "It's because you spoke Albedo's name."

"I will apologize with my life," Narberal spoke, widening my eyes in shock as she unsheathed her sword and tried to kill herself!

"STOP! It's fine!" I shouted as I quickly stopped her. "Everyone…makes….mistakes. You just need to make an effort not to make the same mistake again. As of right now, all of your mistakes are forgiven, Narberal Gamma."

"Good guy…." Taokaka spoke with admiration while Narberal looked at me with a small blush and a small tear in her eye. A very small tear.

** At the Forest **

"We'll be entering the forest from here," Nphirea told us. "Please guard me well."

"Well, I'm sure we'll be fine with Mr. Ragna here," Peter assured us.

"Um, Mr. Ragna," Nphirea said to me. "If the Wise King of the Forest appears, please send him away without killing him."

"Huh?! Why is that?" I asked.

"The reason monsters haven't attacked Carne Village until now is because this is Wise King of the Forest's territory," Nphirea answered. "If you defeat him…"

"That's impossible, even for him," Lukrut interrupted.

"I understand," I replied, shocking Lukrut.

"Huh?! The opponent is a legendary magical creature that's lived for hundreds of years!" Lukrut warned.

"Only the strong are allowed an attitude like that," Dyne smiled calmly.

"Therefore, I have a suggestion," I explained.

"Feel free, Mr. Ragna," Nphirea said with an open mind.

"Tao can use her claws to provide some sort of distraction while Nabe can use magic similar to Alarm and I'd like the three of us to survey the area around us," I suggested.

"I don't mind. But please don't separate from us for too long," Nphirea told us.

"Of course," I nodded.

** At Azazel's House **

(3rd-Person POV)

The mysterious boy came back from observing Issei and his sister Kiyoko, and you can tell that he was tired.

Not too long after, he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and he triggered the circle that was on it, turning it red for high priority before throwing it onto the floor. A minute later, Azazel appeared and looking like he had been relaxing when the boy had called him. He's also wearing a yukata, by the way.

"Yo," the Governor greeted, raising his hand.

"Azazel," the boy nodded. "Drink?"

"Please."

Yes, the mysterious boy, while a weak Fallen Angel himself, was different from most due to the fact that he had a **dimensional storage** that he was taught during his very short visit with the Japanese Hero Clan. Right now, he pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"How are you guys settling in?" Azazel asked, sipping at his drink.

"It's been….eventful, to say the least," the boy said mysteriously.

"Really? Cause it hasn't even been a week since I last saw you," said Azazel. "How much trouble could you have gotten yourselves into already?"

"Let's see…killed a Pillar devil, or at least shattered his mind, in the process of finding the Stray Peerage of another Pillar Devil that has been killed, found and captured the supposed wielder of the Mid-Tier Longinus Boosted Gear, knocked out his sister, with an unknown Sacred Gear," the boy counted off, waiting for Azazel to take another sip before saying, "And found a couple of rogue elements in the Grigori."

The Governor choked a bit, before demanding, "What?!"

"The group that you stationed at Arc Strada has exceeded the orders that you gave them. And to make matters worse, their leader Valadia is with a mysterious group of evil magicians that are trying to summon Demons."

"WHAT?!"

"Also, I now know that Issei is a Devil under the heiress of another Pillar family, but not only she's the sister of Lucifer, but Mio Naruse has also taken in by that very family and is now a Gremory. Right now, the target has been sedated and under lock and key at the moment."

"Can I see him?" Azazel asked, his inner scientist beginning to get the better of him as he looked like a kid in a candy shop. "I've never gotten a chance to get up close to the Boosted Gear."

The boy looked at the eager puppy dog look that the man had before sighing and beginning to undo all the locks he had put on the door. 20 minutes later, they were able to open it and enter the room. The boy went first his hand already firing off a sleep spell before he even crossed the threshold.

'This is probably not good for his health,' the boy thought, but then dismissed it as it was better that Issei was asleep and unaware.

Earlier, the boy hit Issei with a powerful sleeping spell guaranteed to keep him out of it for at least 4 hours. He didn't take any chances with the suspected Longinus possessor as he secured the boy's wrists to his ankles with special shackles, and around his waist, a reinforced belt attached to a metal chain anchored several feet into the wall. After that was done, he shoved a gag into the boy's mouth just in case he was able to cast spells verbally, then blindfolded him with a thick black piece of cloth that he affixed with both magic and a large rubber band. Lastly, he enchanted a pair of earmuffs and fit it over the boys' head so that he would be unable to hear anything. With all of Issei's senses sealed off, he placed a collar around his neck, a suppressor he had taken from the Vatican used when handling dangerous criminals with Sacred Gears.

"Kinky," Azazel commented, seeing all the restraints placed on the poor boy.

"Valshion likes it," the boy smiled a little, moving aside for the Governor to get a closer look.

"His magic power is abysmal," Azazel noted as he analyzed the sleeping pervert. "Physically, he's weak. His only strength being is his legs. He's not even that fast considering that he always gets caught by the females he pervs on."

"Like you're the one to talk."

"The difference between us is that after I'm caught, I'm not beaten by sticks," said Azazel before grinning lewdly. "It's more like they're beating me off or I'm beating them with my stick."

"Shut up, Pervert Governor," Valshion said before walking into the room. "Kinky."

The boy sighed at her comment as it seemed like perversion was ingrained by their very nature. Good thing he had….**one wing**?

"You know, I kind of feel bad for him."

"Hello Valshion, your mother says hello, and why's that?" Azazel asked.

"Because this guy has Vali as a rival," Valshion snarked. "At her current strength, she would be able to beat him with both her arms tied behind her back, her legs bound and blindfolded. And that's without even entering Balance Break. And we're not even talking about their other rival, the one who wields the Silver Dragon of Absorption."

"She's right," the boy agreed. "A single spell from Vali or that other Dragon rival, assuming that person is as strong as her, and that would be the end of the fight."

"It's like casting pearls before swine," Valshion said sadly. "You're better off extracting the gear from him and implanting it into a new host. It would probably be easier than trying to train him up to snuff."

"That research has been abandoned for a reason," Azazel replied coldly, a change from his normal jovial behavior.

"Really? Because we've been hearing rumors recently."

"What rumors?" the Governor asked.

"People with unawakened Sacred Gears have gone missing," Valshion answered. "Snatched in broad daylight and under cover of the night, at home and abroad; no one is safe. Their bodies turn up a few weeks later, their gear having been violently ripped out, and the bodies themselves are all lifeless! Are you sure that the information is secure?"

"Positive. I destroyed all the prototypes myself and locked the documents up in the vaults," Azazel defended.

"Then maybe someone is trying to do what you refused," the boy said grimly. "And I have a feeling that someone maybe Valadia, because they already have a nun named Asia Argento and they are trying to get the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing out of her, but thankfully, she has a couple of bodyguards to protect her and prevent that from happening, but with them being associated with Demons and a group of dark magicians is what concerns me…"

There was a lull in the conversation as both parties thought about the nasty consequences of such research, and then there's this unknown group of magicians who are trying to summon Demons.

"What do you want us to do with the boy? I mean, I could try and alter his memories, and if we're lucky, I could get the Evil Pieces out of him and make him idolize you and follow your commands with zealous devotion."

"No, the last thing that I want is Sirzechs going after me like gangbusters. So release him," Azazel commanded. "The mission was to observe only. He's already with Sirzechs' little sister. And besides, there was never a chance to begin with. Vali would've never accepted him, and I'm not going to alienate one of my best fighters on the gamble that Hyoudou can even be trained to our standard."

"How is she, by the way?" the boy asked. "I got a text from her telling that she would be ready, should something happen, but she couldn't be here right now."

"I've got her observing a target. It's an internal matter," Azazel responded dismissively.

Valshion whistled, "Must be some target if you were able to convince her to stop training and just watch a person. If I were you, I'd be careful that she might get the idea to fabricate evidence so that you would order her to engage."

He opened his mouth, only to close it a moment later. That was something that Vali would do.

"And there's only one place that Raynare and her gang would be, as well as Asia and her bodyguards, and possibly the magicians and demons as well…." the boy said theoretically. "The abandoned church, located outside of Lautreamont Knight Country and E-Rantel."

"Or you could've just read the location in the packet I gave you," Azazel sweatdropped.

"Aunt Valshion, would you mind releasing Issei, please? Rias is not going to be happy when she finds out that her servant is missing…." the boy asked Valshion.

"After lunch," she answered. "Azazel, will you be eating with us tonight?"

"Can't. I have too much paperwork building up. It seems like our Chief Secretary has gotten fed up with me dumping all of my work on her. She tried to spear me as I left to come here," said Azazel as he was prepared to leave. "One more thing, and this is VERY important: I really hope that they aren't going down THAT path, but the moment they are **corrupted** by the Demons, they are no longer welcomed back to the Grigori. In fact, they will be either executed or sealed in Cocytus. And if push comes to shove, call in…the **Hound. **But in the meantime, try not to kill any of my subordinates."

"No promises, but I'll try to keep the Grigori alive," the boy replied. Azazel nodded and disappeared with a *whump* and a flurry of feathers. "Let's go, Valshion, and get lunch."

"Takeout?"

"Pizza. I'm feeling Chicago deep-dish."

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Multiple Fallen Angels flying over the abandoned church.

START OF SECOND HALF: Aura with a few animals, all in silhouette, getting ready for to capture the Wise King.

* * *

** At the Abandoned Church **

Lautreamont Knight Country is just one of the many kingdoms in Arc Strada, but it is here on the Dragon Heart of this continent that houses most of the dragon population than any other kingdom. However, while it is very famous, unfortunately, it was an old place; a _very _old place. It has also met its fair share of 'special' individuals throughout that history.

A certain Nephalem was not only determined to have history paint her as among the 'best'; the best there ever was among her kind so she believed that she would be counted among those 'special' individuals in Lautreamont Knight Country among the supernatural factions, but she wants to make history in a BIG way, by not only _destroying _this very country, along with E-Rantel by summoning Demons with the help of Khajiit and his minions, but by sending the other mythological factions a message that the Demons are coming back and with a vengeance! And one way to do that is to unseal the Prince of Darkness himself, Mundus.

Almost like it was _destiny_.

But she couldn't do it alone; she needed something that would elevate her position to far greater heights than she could have done by herself.

And with the help of Raynare, her closest friend, and one of her new superiors, Milgauss, she could have the capability to change the world, but unfortunately, not for the greater good.

Oh no. She wanted to _destroy_ this 'corrupted' world and start anew. Even if she has to join Kokabiel's cause for restarting the Great War, or worse…restart the **Calamity War**, known as **The Great Game**, or **The Eternal Conflict**, and become a **Chaos God**.

Such a sick and twisted idea, but for Valadia, it's the only way. Even if she was ready for her, Raynare and her gang to revolt against their own race for a chance to make history.

There's just one problem. Actually, two….

Eda and Hans, Asia's bodyguards.

They were already on to this plan, and they are protecting Asia with their lives. If Valadia wants this plan to work, she had to make sure that they are separated from Asia and quickly get the ritual done as soon as possible. With Khajiit, Clementine and the evil magicians and demons on board, she was hoping that it would be enough to distract them.

"…What is it you need, Lady Valadia?" Raynare asked with a slight bow of her head. Valadia was a proud woman that would accept nothing less.

Even and especially from her closest friend, Raynare.

"I want you to surpass me. But that will not happen in a long time…too long, so I need to accelerate your growth rate," Valadia said simply, but her words caused her friend to flinch. Raynare may have been here way more than normal human years, but she was really young by Fallen Angel standards, practically a baby. Yet, her superior expected her to become her successor ever since they first met; it was absurd!

But in the end…she couldn't help but want her acknowledgement from her and respect again. According to her elder sister figure, Valadia used to genuinely act 'motherly' towards her…but something happened. Something _changed_.

No one knew exactly, but Valadia soon began to push Raynare to become strong, far stronger than any Fallen before her.

Stronger than even the great Lord Azazel.

She wanted that kind woman that she apparently had before…and she didn't care what she had to do to get it. Even if she had to follow her insane ideas.

Even if…she had to betray her own race for the promise of something _even more_ insane that's to come.

"Is this plan of yours _really _going to work, Lady Valadia?" Raynare asked with uncertainty. It was never tried before after all. How can a supernatural contain a Sacred Gear artificially? It was a power granted by God himself onto human souls; it simply wasn't meant for individuals like her unless she was a human prior.

"Don't you worry about the details, Raynare. I know what I'm doing. You _will_ surpass me, one way or another. This is simply one of the most efficient ways to go about it," Valadia stated without care. What was one human life to her? Nothing. But if one human life would give her friend the power to stand by her side once they inevitably took control of the Demons…

Then life well spent.

"Lady Valadia," spoke Abazeth as he returned from his observation. "I got some good news. I was able to pick up the traces of our other target; Mio Naruse Lucifer. And I got a confirmation that she too also holds a Sacred Gear, and it's the Yin and Yang Dragons, along with the Dragon that has killed God and the Great Satans!"

"Which means…that she is the Trinity Dragon Empress!" Raynare gasped.

"And also the target of many other demons that wants her power since she is a Lucifer…." Valadia chuckled before maniacally laughing. "Well done, Abazeth! This calls for a quick change of plans. We'll also take Mio's power and Sacred Gear as well! I'll split them among Raynare and her two sisters. Pass the information to them at once. Once you find that she's alone, bring her here. We will begin the ceremony when everything is in place. Don't fail me."

Abazeth smiled wickedly before bowing and moved to leave the room to do his duties. Valadia looked at Raynare one last time before she stood up in order to prepare for the big ceremonies…it would take a while for both of them to complete properly.

"You have been a disappointment so far, Raynare…but that will all change tonight….this is your last chance…don't fail me," the leader spoke as she walked underground.

Raynare just sat there with her eyes stuck to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world before shaking her head and then looking at the one item that she and the others are going to touch soon….

The **Jewel of Darkness**.

It was a dark swirling purple orb that allows whoever touches it to breakthrough their own Knowledge. However, in this case, it was going to be far more **deadly**….

It was going to turn them…into **Demons**. And once they touch it, there was no turning back.

Raynare just couldn't stop shaking the bad feeling that was churning through her stomach. However, she shook her head before running out to the entrance.

She needed some air. _Badly_.

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

I was now with Nabe and Tao as we walked deep inside the forest.

"OK. This area is good," I said as we stopped. "Now, let's talk about how to spread my great name."

"Yes!" Narberal agreed, but she quickly sensed someone from the top of one of the trees, and as she was about to attack that person…

"And so, I'm here!"

…she quickly stopped when she realized that the person is actually one of my Floor Guardians, Aura Bella Fiora.

"Lady Aura! Please don't scare me," Narberal said in surprise.

"Sorry," Aura apologized.

"Oooh. Elf Guy must be brave," Taokaka spoke as she gave Aura a new nickname.

"Umm…who is that?" Aura asked.

"This is Taokaka, one of our new comrades," I answered.

"How long have you been here?" Narberal asked.

"Hm? Since you two and Lord Dominus entered the forest," Aura answered. "Those sneaky Vampire Ninjas are here as well."

"I didn't notice at all."

"So, I need to find this Wise King of the Forest and send him to you, right?"

"That's right," I replied. "Can you do it?"

"Yes, of course," Aura answered confidently. "I think I know who they're talking about."

"All right. It's all up to you, Aura."

"Yes!" Aura nodded before jumping from branch to branch.

"What are you planning to do?" Narberal asked me.

"I will fight with the Wise King of the Forest," I answered.

"Wasn't the battle with the ogres good enough?"

"Nah! Ogres too weak!" Taokaka spoke. "I hope the Wise King actually provides us with a challenge!"

"I agree with Taokaka for once," I followed as Tao held up a victory sign. "For spreading rumors of the adventurer Ragna in town, and hopefully not too much at Lautreamont Knight Country, defeating the Wise King of the Forest is on a different level than just killing ogres in one hit."

And with that, we walked deeper into the forest, following where Aura had gone.

And speaking of Aura…

(Deeper inside)

…she was running with a good pace when suddenly, she was being picked up by a large black wolf with bright fur, with crimson eyes that seem to burn and were full of intelligence.

There was one other animal running with the wolf. It was a giant chameleon, except with three pairs of legs for movement.

In fact, these are two of Aura's pets, **Fenn**, a Fenrir, and **Quadracile**, an Itzamna.

"What? You guys were worried about me?" Aura asked.

Quadracile licked its long tongue on Aura's face as an answer.

"Hey, now! I have to go do something for Lord Dominus! Stop!" Aura complained, but her two animals just ran faster. "Fine! It's okay as long as you two come along, right?"

The two animals roared in response.

(10 minutes later)

They all approached a large hole as Aura walked inside. She had to be careful not to provoke the large animal. As soon as she saw its tail, she said to herself, "I wanted him, but an order from Lord Dominus can't be helped.

Aura soon breathed out some air and into the sleeping animal, which woke up from the air touching it.

"Job complete!" Aura shouted as she quickly went back out of the hole. It didn't take long for the monster to follow her.

(Elsewhere)

I was with Nabe, Tao, Nphirea and the Swords of Darkness when we all saw birds flying out of the trees and heard a loud roar. As Lukrut placed his ear on the floor, he could tell that….

"This is bad. Something big is coming this way."

"Could it be the Wise King of the Forest?" Nphirea asked.

Nabe, Tao and I were now heading where the sound was coming from as I answered, "Please leave the rest to us."

"We shall depend on you," Nphirea spoke as he and the Swords of Darkness were worried. "And Mr. Ragna?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't push yourself too much."

"Yes. Now get out of the forest quickly," I told him as Nphirea and the Swords of Darkness all proceeded to head out. "I said that, but without any witnesses, they won't know it was the Wise King of the Forest."

As Sera and Saras joined us, the former asked, "Should we cut off their legs?"

"That's a good idea," Narberal followed as she unsheathed her sword as well.

"Looks like our guest has arrived," I spoke as we saw the big creature heading towards us. I got Aramasa at hand, ready for the big battle. As soon as it came into view, the creature used its large tail to attack us! I blocked the attack with the sword, but it was pushing me back!

Once I was able to feint it, the tail and the creature disappeared. Sera and Saras were looking around the area quickly before the creature spoke for the first time…

"You were able to completely block my first attack. Admirable, it is."

"Above!" both Sera and Saras warned me as I looked up, only to see nothing so far.

"It is?" I asked.

"Now, trespassers of my territory. If you leave now, I will not give chase in respect of your admirable defense. What action do you wish to take?"

"A foolish question," Saras spoke. "Do you not show your face because you lack confidence?"

"Or are you shy?" Sera asked.

"Such cocky words, those are," the monster replied. "Then, feast your eyes upon my form and tremble with awe!"

I then quickly looked at where the monster was. It was making big footsteps towards us. It managed to tear off some trees with ease. And then, it stood up, showing itself, along with some strange symbols glowing on it.

"I-I can't believe it," I said.

"I sense the dismay and fear from underneath your helm, I do," the monster spoke.

"Then let me ask you this," I replied. "Don't they call your species…the Djungarian hamster?"

That's right, ladies and gentlemen. The monster is actually a giant **Djungarian hamster** with a long snake tail. Six sigils dot its silvery fur.

"What?! Could it be you know of my species, that you do?" the hamster asked.

"Y-Yes. How should I put this? One of my old allies had a pet that looked just like you."

"Wow!" Taokaka spoke in awe. "A Giant Hamster indeed!"

"Alas! If there are others of my species, I want to know, that I do," the hamster spoke. "If I don't make offspring, I fail as a living creature…"

Gee, I wonder where I heard that before…Kuroka….

"No, well. It'd be impossible with your size," I told the hamster.

"I see, that I do," the hamster sighed sadly. "How unfortunate, that it is."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, that it is. More importantly, we should stop the useless banter and fight for our lives, that we should!"

I put the tip of my sword on the ground in frustration as I now realized that this hamster….is the Wise King of the Forest…God Damn it!

"I was expecting more from the name 'Wise King of the Forest'…" I said as I facepalmed.

"Trespassers of the territory I rule! Become my food, that you will!"

"This is a letdown. A complete letdown!" I groaned, but this so-called Wise King wasn't listening to what I was saying.

"What are you doing, that you are? It can't be that you're surrendering before we even fight! Now, let's fight seriously! A fight for our lives, that this is!"

I replied to the hamster….

"I'm not doing this.

In fact, I was so disappointed, so gutted, so depressed, that I unintentionally activated this skill: Aura of Despair: Level 1. As soon as the Aura reached to the hamster….

WHAM!

…it fell down immediately!

"I surrender, that I do! It is my loss, that it is."

I actually dropped to the floor as Dark Dayo was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"**HAHAHAHA! This is the Wise King that these people were talking about?! These are some of the stupidest humans I've ever seen in my entire life!**" Dark Dayo laughed.

"Yeah, he's just a beast, after all," I sighed with such annoyance.

"Are you going to kill him?" Aura asked as she was sitting on a tree branch. "If you are, I was thinking I'd want to skin him. I think his skin would make a nice hide."

"N-No way!" the hamster cried.

(15 minutes later)

"This is…" Nphirea gasped.

"…the Wise King of the Forest?!" the Swords of Darkness gasped.

"Please be at ease," I assured them as I was with the large hamster, and Nabe and Tao. "He is under my command and will not lash out violently."

"It is as my master says, it is," the Wise King spoke. "This Wise King of the Forest will follow Master down his path. I will not cause trouble to all of you, that I will not!"

The Swords of Darkness and Nphirea all couldn't believe their eyes!

"Amazing! What a giant magical beast!" Ninya gasped.

"Huh?" I asked incredulously.

"I feel great strength and wisdom from him!" Dyne smiled.

"Great strength? Wisdom?!" I asked again.

"You accomplished so many feats," Lukrut smiled in awe. "I can now see why you take Nabe and Tao around with you."

"We would've been massacred," Peter followed. "As expected of Mr. Ragna. Amazing."

"Nabe, Tao. What do you two think?" I asked my comrades.

"Giant Hamster Guy will do good!" Taokaka replied.

"Putting his strength aside, his eyes seem to gleam with power," Nabe smiled a little.

"No way…" I said to myself in disbelief.

"Mr. Ragna," Nphirea called me. "If you take that magical creature from this area, won't monsters start to attack Carne Village?"

"Well?" I asked to the Wise King.

"There's a chance, there is," the Wise King answered.

"No way," Nphirea said before asking, "Th-Then, Mr. Ragna. Can I become a part of your team?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I want to protect Enri and Carne Village! Please teach me even a sliver of your strength! I have some confidence in pharmacy and I can carry your things! So, please!"

If I agree, this may actually do more harm than good, so therefore…

"In other words, you want to get stronger as a magic caster?" I asked.

"Yes!" Nphirea answered, making me laugh a little bit.

"No, excuse me," I apologized. "I'm not laughing at your determination. I understand how you feel and will remember it. However, you cannot join my team."

"I see," Nphirea frowned.

"However, I will lend my strength to protect this village, but in return, you will provide some sort of resources for Dragonar Academy. Is that good?"

"Yes! Please let me help!"

And then….

"Nphirea? Is that you?"

We all then turned to see…

"Asia! It's so good to see you!"

Asia Argento….

"Please be careful, young Asia. That large creature is the Wise King of the Forest."

…and Yuki Nonaka, her bodyguard for the day.

Oh, this can't be good…..

(20 minutes later)

As we were walking back to E-Rantel, Nphirea asked Asia, "So, how was the flight?"

"It was a good one. Thank you!" Asia smiled.

I was literally sweating bullets, because if Yuki or Asia finds out who I am, I'm very much dead…

"How do you know each other?" Peter asked.

"We actually know each other since we were little, although we didn't meet up most of the time," Nphirea answered. "Not only that, but she also has some amazing healing powers!"

"Healing powers?" the others asked.

"Yes," Yuki answered for Asia. "We were walking from Dragonar Academy so we could get some fresh air as Asia was stuck inside from the church a little too long."

"How long have you been able to use your power?" Dyne asked with curiosity.

The blonde girl seemed a little hesitant to speak, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see me and told her, "Don't worry, Ms. Asia. We just want to know on how you got that power. The more information we have, the better we know on what to do."

I was very careful on not letting Asia or Yuki know who I am.

After a nod from Yuki, Asia then began explaining as we were walking.

"Well… My parents abandoned me right after I was born. I was told I had been found crying in front of a small European town's church. I grew up there. When I was 8, a wounded dog, close to death, wandered into the church. By myself, I prayed as hard I could. That's when a miracle occurred. Soon afterward, I was taken to a big church where I was ordered to heal illness and wounds of Christians coming from all over the world. I was so happy that my power could help people!"

'That must've been her Sacred Gear awakening,' I thought with narrowed eyes. When I had spoken to Chisato about Sacred Gears, she told me that it wasn't uncommon for some humans to unlock their Sacred Gears at an early age.

"Then, one day, I encountered a man collapsed on the floor, heavily injured. But the man I came across was…"

"…a Devil," Yuki finished as she crossed her arms, making the others gasp.

"A Devil?!" the Swords of Darkness gasped.

"Asia…" Nphirea spoke in disbelief.

Asia nodded as she continued, "From there, I was branded a heretic because I had the power to even heal devils."

"She was sent away from Europe to this very area," Yuki continued. "Thankfully, she was escorted by some bodyguards as they took her to a nearby rundown church near Lautreamont Knight Country."

So that's how she got picked up by those Fallen Angels! It all makes sense now!

I scowled and said, "The stupidity of humans never ceases to amaze me. Sometimes they can be just as bad as a chaotic demon like Mundus. Guess they didn't like it since the same power that can heal them can also heal their enemy…"

"Yes, but I never stopped praying to God, expressing my gratitude," Asia answered. "Not to mention I never knew what terrible things they were doing. The Lord must be testing me. If I can overcome this ordeal, I believe that He'll make my dream come true someday. That's what I believe."

"And that dream is?" I asked as tears started to fall from Asia's eyes.

"I'll make a lot of friends. Together, we'll buy flowers and books, and chat… That's my dream," Asia answered. "Nphirea and that other man are my two only friends, and that's it…"

"You also got us!" Peter replied.

"Eh?" Asia looked at us.

"You're already made friends out of us," I spoke. "And in the process, you even became friends with your bodyguards as well. In fact, if you actually head over to Dragonar Academy, I'm sure you'll make more friends."

"Really? I mean, won't that cause trouble-"

"Asia," Nphirea spoke. "Believe in him. In fact, I can take you to Carne Village. You'll meet Enri and the others. You'll easily make friends there."

"Everyone… thank you!" Asia cried.

** At E-Rantel **

It was evening, and Yuki and Asia have already gone back to Lautreamont Knight Country to settle in for the night.

"We will go to Nphirea's house to drop off his things," Peter said to us.

"I understand," I replied. "Once I register this magical creature with the guild, I will head that way."

"I was able to gather a lot, thanks to you, Mr. Ragna," Nphirea spoke as he referred to the things inside the cart. "I will be sure to add a bonus to the payment."

"Much was gathered with my help, it was," the Wise King added.

"See you soon!" Nphirea spoke as he left.

"Nabe, we'll be separated for a little bit," Lukrut spoke to her. "I hope you won't be lonely. Let's party it up later!"

"Water flea! I will crush you beneath my feet!" Nabe coldly replied, but thankfully Dyne was able to end this conversation quickly.

"Just hurry up and go!" Dyne told Lukrut as he pushed him.

"Then, see you," Ninya waved to us.

As we walked to the Adventurer's Guild, I was getting anxious as people were watching us.

Which reminds me….I have to give this guy a name.

Hamusuke. No! _Daifuku_ is good, too.

Oh, and by the way, little did I know was that this was the last time we'll be seeing the Swords of Darkness…alive…..

** At a Park **

(3rd-Person POV)

Yuki and Asia have just finished their walk and were sitting near a fountain to relax with Asia holding a stuffed animal in her arms when Yuki played a carnival game earlier to win that prize for Asia when…

"Yuki?"

"Class President?"

"…Mio. Issei."

….they saw Mio coming from one direction and Issei from another direction. Before they even had a chance to speak however…

"Look out!" Yuki warned as she grabbed Asia before jumping several yards back. At the same time, Mio looked in the direction where Yuki saw and pushed Issei out of the way before a long dark-pink spear of light crashed into the ground where they had been standing, causing a small explosion upon impact. They all looked at the sky where a large female figure was descending towards them.

"Tch! I knew a Fallen Angel would appear sooner or later," Yuki narrowed her eyes as she was already in her Hero suit.

"Fallen Angel?!" Issei and Mio asked at the same time and got into position.

"Well, well, well. To think you would end up with not only a Devil, but also with a Hero as well…Asia," the woman said as her feet touched the ground. Asia recognized her quickly as this was an older version of Raynare, but with a slightly regal, mature look, longer hair, bigger breasts, six wings, and a real twisted and unsettling aura.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?!" Issei demanded while shocked at her appearance, which was rare.

"Ha! A useless bug like you shouldn't address me so frivolously," the new Fallen Angel said with a shrill giggle. "If you are going to stand in my way…I'll finish what my dear little sister started, and annihilate you completely!"

"Sister?!" Yuki repeated. "Hey, Asia! Do you know who this is?"

"Yes! She's **Reynella**, the oldest sister of Raynare and Reynelle! And I'm under their protection!" Asia replied and was frightened at Reynella's appearance as that said Fallen Angel then looked at Mio.

"So this must be the future Demon Lord? Well, if that's the case, Mio…if you come with me, along with Asia, and I'll spare your friends here," Reynella demanded.

"As if we would! In fact, I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio snarled as she called her fire power.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! You call THAT power?" Reynella laughed. "Then how about this?!"

Reynella materialized a light spear that's bigger than the usual, and then suddenly, she disappeared, then reappeared above Mio and threw her new oversized light spear.

Mio had no time to react when the spear came down to her, but thankfully, Issei pushed her out of the way, and just in time.

BOOM!

The explosion caught both of them and sustained some damage, but Issei almost took the full impact of it. Issei knew that this was the time to act.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted as he stood up before his gauntlet materialized on his left arm.

When Reynella saw the Gear, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Issei snarled as he glared at Raynare's oldest sister.

"After seeing that Gear, how could I not laugh?" Reynella laughed. "Looks like we have nothing to fear anymore since it's just a **Twice Critical**. We were completely off the mark."

"Twice Critical?" Yuki and Mio asked as they looked at Issei.

"Also known as **Dragon's Hand**, it's an ordinary item that doubles your power temporarily," Reynella explained. "Truly fitting for filth like you."

"Says the one who's sister got defeated by a _human_ earlier," Yuki countered, which ticked off Reynella big time.

"You insolent mongrel! This is why you will die for that!" Reynella snarled as she conjured a light spear in her hands. She soon jets towards Yuki, as Yuki does the same as their weapons clashed against one another. Yuki blocked the light spear with her Spirit Sword _Sakuya_ before breaking out of the lock and cutting her light spear in half with one swipe before reverse swiping, slicing Reynella's stomach in the process!

"GAH!" Reynella stumbled back and held her bleeding stomach. It wasn't a deep cut in that it would slow her down, but it was enough to leave a mark. Jumping a few more meters back, she conjures up two more light spears at hand.

She rushes back in to charge at Yuki, who parried the right light spear away and blocks the left before kicking Reynella on her bleeding stomach, causing her to launch back into the air before she dives back down for a stab.

Yuki jumps away as Reynella makes contract to the concrete ground. The impact caused a dust cloud to form, covering her figure briefly. This gave Mio the perfect opportunity to conjure up some magic as she fired white lightning magic from the palm of her right hand at Reynella.

The white lightning hits Reynella dead on and sends her flying.

"AAGGHH!" Reynella screamed, now enraged because Mio's magic is powerful. Now enraged by this, she throws both of her light spears at her, only for Issei to block the spears with his gear.

Unfortunately, a scream halted the battle as another voice was heard.

"Hmph. To think that you are taken down by 3 insolent whelps. You are just as bad as your sister. If not, worse."

Yuki, Mio and Issei all gasped to see…

"Asia!"

….Asia being held captive by Abazeth in his arms.

"Shut it, Abazeth!" Reynella said with displeasure. "But at least you got one of our targets."

"Of course," Abazeth said with a joyful smirk. "And what's even better is that everything is now ready for the ritual tonight."

He then looked at the others, especially Mio, and had an evil grin on his face.

"And I see that the other target is here, too. In fact, I'm going to take this girl back to base and you deal with these small fries and make sure to take Mio with you."

Reynella formed an evil look of agreement. "That sounds like a good idea. Don't worry. This won't take long anyway."

"Will do," Abazeth smirked as he opened up a portal.

"NO!" Issei cried as he rushed towards them, only for his right leg to be skewered by Reynella.

"AGH!" Issei falls to the ground, landing on his back and watches helplessly as Asia was being taken away.

"Help!" Asia cried, but the portal closes on her and she and Abazeth were gone.

"Damn it!" Yuki cried as she failed on protecting Asia, but she had to go back to fighting as she avoided Reynella's downward thrust. She goes in for a slash with her right, but Reynella spins around her in an attempt to grab to stab her from behind. Luckily, Yuki knew her intention and blocked it in time.

Mio was about to join Yuki and attack Reynella, but before she could, a large bolt of lightning struck down between them, making Reynella jump back to avoid damage.

"What the hell?! Who did that?" Reynella asked.

"Oh my…I believe this battle is finished, Fallen Angel," a voice called out from behind Issei as they all saw Akeno and Maria walking up to them with the former's eyes closed and a hard smile on her face.

"Unless you want to receive some punishment, then we'll be happy to oblige," Maria noted.

"Who the hell are you two?" Reynella questioned as she glared at the woman and the succubus who would dare interrupt her fight. But as she stared at Akeno, she couldn't shake the feeling she knew her from somewhere as there was something familiar about her….

"…Akeno….Maria….what are you two doing here?" Mio asked.

Akeno flashed Mio a quick smile before turning back to look at Reynella and replied, "Buchou had asked us to retrieve you and Issei around this time, so we could make sure they would arrive at our headquarters safely…"

"Unfortunately, we were too late to help you stop them," Maria added.

"…Woman," Reynella called out to Akeno. "Tell me…is your last name Himejima, by any chance?"

"Why, yes it is," Akeno answered. "And how do you know who I am?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our _b*tchy cousin_," said Reynella with venom in her voice. "And to think that we're related to you, especially to your _father_ and that _useless Aunt_ of ours."

As soon as Reynella finished that sentence, Akeno's body froze up before her facial expression went cold and rage filled her eyes. Lightning surrounded her and multiple bolts headed towards the Fallen Angel, who smirked as her wings covered her.

"That's what I thought," Reynella smiled wickedly. "You do have THAT ability from _him_. But I got an ability that he taught me as well."

"I don't want to hear it coming from that _mouth _of yours," Akeno hissed in anger.

Then suddenly, Reynella saw Mio beginning to charge up some power as she had lost all patience. A smile came across her face as she had an idea.

"Hey! You want me? Come and get it!" Reynella taunted.

Her anger taking over her common sense, Mio flew at Reynella, ready to unleash her attack.

"Wait, no!" Akeno and Maria warned Mio, but it was too little, too late as Mio got within striking distance, Reynella suddenly disappeared!

STAB x2!

…and Yuki paid the price for it dearly as two light spears went through her legs, causing her to fall to her knees. Blood pours out of her wounds, but Reynella wasn't done yet.

STAB!

Another light spear went through her right arm, forcing her to drop her sword. As Mio quickly went to Yuki…

SHUNK!

"NO!" Maria yelled as Mio saw her chest getting pierced by Reynella from behind, just below her heart! "MISTRESS MIO!"

"You might as well give up now, because this time, we've won!" Reynella yelled as she snapped her fingers, causing Mio's hands being cuffed with magic-sealing properties, which resulted her losing her powers completely.

Akeno tried to stop Reynella from taking Mio, but it was too late as Reynella blocked her attack once again with her wings and soon after, she left with Mio in her arms before she transported away, leaving a few black feathers behind. But even though her body disappeared, along with Mio, Reynella's voice and laughter could be heard…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Akeno Himejima, our dearest cousin! If you want your precious friends, I suggest you come to the Church tonight! Otherwise, the only thing you'll find are 2 dead corpses…and unless you come with your _Inherited Powers_, along with your sister Akame, you'll both become the 3rd and 4th, just like your _Mother_!"

Akeno gritted her teeth in anger as things just got a little more **personal**.

"You want a fight? Akame and I will give you a fight that you'll never forget. I PROMISE!" she declared.

** At E-Rantel **

Nphirea finally reached his house with the Swords of Darkness.

"Then, everyone. Please bring everything here," Nphirea told them.

"I understand," Peter responded as he and the others unloaded the bags from the cart.

"Is Grandma out?" Nphirea wondered as he walked further in the house….

CREAK!

…only to find someone else there. In fact, it was Clementine, and she was there waiting for him.

"Hi! Welcome home!" Clementine smiled, but it was a wicked smile that was a bad omen for things to come.

** At the Island of the Fates **

"It has finally begun…the first major battle between our champion and the demons," Past whispered to herself and her sisters as they watched the Fallen Angels approach to the abandoned church with Clementine taking the knocked out Nphirea at the same site.

They were all on edge as this was a defining moment because they couldn't see the outcome. It was times like this that clouded the future; and made it all but impossible to see further beyond than this very moment. Dayo would have to come out the victor all on his own merit. The sisters could only arrange for certain situations and for the odds to lean a little more in the favor they needed, but they couldn't control all things to play out as they wished.

"We must have faith, my sisters. Faith that he will survive and grow strong from this battle," Present assured them as she tried to keep a confident face, but she and her sisters knew that they were all greatly worried by this. It was always a confusing and stressful experience to normally know so much, but then in a moment later, be in suspense.

"We haven't even gotten a real sex scene yet…it can't be over…it just can't be!" Future pouted while her elder sisters glared at the youngest for focusing on the wrong thing here.

* * *

To Be Continued…

**ED Song: Living For the City by Stevie Wonder**

* * *

_On the next episode…._

_Dayo/Ragna and his group meet Lizzie Balear and heads to her house, only to find Nphirea kidnapped and the Swords of Darkness turn into Zombies. After killing them off, Ragna investigates their objective Nphirea. Ragna tells Lizzie to hire him and rescue his grandson to which she agrees._

_At the same time, Yuki pleads Rias, Maleficent and the others to save Asia and Mio from the Fallen Angels, to which they agree immediately with Akame, Leone and Natsu backing them up. But before they leave, they were about to meet a vampire. A True Ancestor, to be exact._

_Plus, when the groups head to the Church, Dayo gets another disturbing update: Kanna has been kidnapped and has been taken hostage by Abazeth, forcing him to battle Abazeth, but not before going through an undead army which was lead by a Masou-Shoujo named Kyoko, and a surprise attack from Valadia._

_And later, Dayo gets unexpected help with the Devils, Tohru, Yurifina, Milfina, Alucard and Seras Victoria as they are also going to battle against Alexander Anderson and Clementine, forcing the groups to split up as they are going up against Freed, an army of Demons, Khajiit and his magicians._

_And finally, after seeing the death of Asia and the corruption of Raynare's family, Mio Naruse awakens her Sacred Gear for the first time, but that's not all. Kiyoko Hyoudou also awakens her Sacred Gear as well and proves to be a game-changer._

_Buckle up, everyone! There's going to be a LOT of action-packed battles ahead with E-Rantel and Lautreamont Knight Country on the line. Not to mention that it's going to get pretty gory and messy, but it's going to make you beg for more, and it's all happening on the next must-see episode of The Divine Dragon King Above All Others! Be Ready and be there!_

* * *

And that'll end Episode 7, and it's a little short, and for good reason. The next episode is going to be a long one.

Also, a shout-out to RekkingPride, Oturan Namikaze, AbaddontheDevourer, TalonAlpha3, SoulEmbrace2010, and MikeX713 for inspiration to make this episode possible.

Also, at the beginning of the episode, if you all had guessed **Arcueid Brunestud **from the _Fate _series, then you are indeed correct! She's going to be an important character in this story, and you'll see a LOT of servants from this very series later on.

Also, later on, expect some Gods and Goddesses to be mentioned (and later shown) in the story, but I'm going to warn you all right now. Not all Gods and/or Goddesses are going to canon from Highschool DxD as I'm going to be doing some research on them, and you might learn a thing or two about the legitimate mythologies of the various pantheons, but I'm not going to go super crazy or accurate…just enough to make them more believable as the Gods they are, and to make this universe more interesting.

One good example will be Hades, and the other one is going to be Odin…just to name a few.

Odin is supposed to be a complete bad*ss, and after seeing _Thor: The Dark World_, I'm going to change his character a little bit. He won't be THAT perverted, that's for sure, but he knows about a good knowledge on women.

Hades will also have a regular form in addition to his skeletal one (so Dayo won't confuse as Ainz Ooal Gown). Also, his wife, Persephone, will play a major part on why he's going to be an enemy. He will still have reapers in the Underworld, but consider the Greek and Shinto Pantheons play some good roles later on.

And boy, do I have something planned for….who was that girl with the snakes on her hair…oh yeah…**Medusa**!...when the Hero Faction tries to take out her eye, and Milgauss taking out the other one. There's always a saying that "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Well, the one who takes out Medusa's second eye….yeah, I'm keeping that a secret!

However, there are 3 major organizations that are going to be very important in this story, and one of them is from the infamous _Taimanin Asagi_.

And let's not forget about the Fallen Angels already knowing about Akeno and Akame Himejima as they are somewhat related to the Himejima Clan, and if you want to know the full details, make sure you watch the next episode to find out!

With all of that being said, please stay safe, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored, just like the virus!


	9. The Awakenings

Hello, y'all! Dad90 here once again, and I hope that you had a great Father's Day as I did. Now, knowing that this is going to be a BIG and an exciting action-packed chapter, I want to warn you all right now that this chapter will contain some messy and bloody gory scenes, along with a special cameo near the end of this episode. Actually, make that two.

So let's not waste anymore time and let's finish this Fallen Angel arc with a BANG on _The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_

* * *

** At Nphirea's House **

(3rd-Person POV)

While the Swords of Darkness were dropping off the goods from outside, inside the house, Nphirea suddenly came face-to-face with Clementine with that sickly smile on her face.

As she closed the door behind her, she said to him as if she was a relative of his, "No, I was really worried! You didn't come home for days. I waited for you for a long time."

Nphirea was confused and asked, "U-Um, may I ask who you are?"

"Huh? You don't know her?" Peter asked.

"Hm? I'm here…to kidnap you," Clementine responded.

"Huh?" Nphirea gasped as the Swords of Darkness quickly took action.

"Mr. Nphirea, please stand back!" Peter ordered as he took out his sword while the others quickly took out their own weapons.

Clementine didn't seem phased by this at all and explained her actions.

"I want to use your talent of being able to use any kind of magic item in order to summon an army of Demons and the Undead. Not to mention of extracting a couple of Sacred Gears."

"Huh?" Nphirea asked.

"I want you…to become our tool," Clementine smiled wickedly. "Won't you use the Crown of Wisdom for us? It's a request from sweet little ol' me."

The Swords of Darkness knew that Clementine was a threat and were not taking any chances.

"Who are you?!" Peter asked.

Clementine ignored Peter's question and kept her eyes on Nphirea and explained, "With the Crown of Wisdom, it'll be possible to cast the 7th-tier summon, Undead Army, that normal people can't cast. Not only that, it'll also make the ritual process of extracting Sacred Gears from users much faster. And although it's impossible to control all the undead and the Demons we've summoned, we'll be able to lead in various general directions! It's the perfect plan, and this is just for starters!"

Nphirea gasped in horror and dropped the lantern, breaking it, forcing the room to become dark as Peter yelled, "Mr. Nphirea, please run away from here quickly!"

"B-But…"

"Ninya, you must stand back as well!" Dyne warned his companion.

"Huh?!" Ninya asked.

Lukrut also had a serious look on his face and yelled, "Take the kid and run! You have things you got to do!"

"That's right!" Peter agreed. "You have to go save your big sister, who was taken by aristocrats!"

"Everyone…" Ninya whispered, who had a sickening feeling that this may be the last time he'll ever see his comrades.

Clementine just simply said without a shred of remorse, "Give me some of your tears. I'll cry them for you. Yep. But, it'd be a problem if you got away from me."

She then took out her deadly sword that'll have deadly consequences.

But before they could even get a chance to run, both Khajiit and Reynelle blocked their path and locked the door behind them.

"You play around too much," Khajiit sighed in annoyance.

"You should be thankful that we're not killing you yet," Reynelle followed.

"But you both prepared everything so their screams won't be heard, right?" Clementine asked. "Can't I take my time with just one?"

As Clementine licked her sword, Nphirea was shaking in agony. When she saw this, Reynelle smiled and replied, "Since these pathetic humans are going to die anyways, by all means."

Ninya thought, 'Mr. Ragna!'

* * *

**The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!**

**OP Song: Glory by John Legend**

**Episode 8: The Awakening of the Dragons & Vampires**

* * *

** At the Adventurer's Guild **

(Dayo's POV)

Looks like everything is done now. Hamusuke, the Wise King of the Forest, is now part of our guild. As I got out of the building, I said to the others, "Sorry for making you all wait."

"Not at all," Narberal replied while Taokaka nodded and smiled.

"With that, from this day forth, your name is Hamusuke," I told to the Wise King as I got on him.

"Thank you very much, Master," the Wise King replied as the citizens around us gasped.

"It spoke!"

"Amazing!"

"Is it true the owner is a copper plate?!"

"He's on such an amazing magical creature, isn't he actually a famous adventurer? Or even a Dragonar?"

Then came an old woman who couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey, you. Are you the one who went with my grandson to collect herbs?" she asked. "I am Lizzie Balear, Nphirea's grandmother."

"Ah. I accompanied him to Carne Village as his bodyguard," I explained to Lizzie. "My name is Ragna. And over there are Nabe and Tao, also…"

"I am the Wise King of the Forest," Hamusuke spoke. "My name is Hamusuke now, it is!"

"So this great magical creature is the legendary Wise King of the Forest?" Lizzie asked in disbelief.

The giant hamster smiled with pride as I answered, "That's right. I met him during your grandson's request and beat him into submission."

That was half a lie, but it looks like she bought it.

"Amazing! And so, where is my grandson right now?"

"He went ahead with his herbs. We are about to head to your home to collect our reward."

"Oh, I see. Then, why don't we go together?"

"Yes, with pleasure."

But what we didn't know was that Nphirea was kidnapped, but that's not all…

** At the Old School Building; Dragonar Academy **

(3rd-Person POV)

SLAM!

"WHAT?! Mio has been kidnapped?!"

That was from both Rias and Maleficent Gremory as their hands slammed to the desk out of worry and frustration after hearing about the whole situation that happened earlier. Akeno and Maria had their heads down in shame for not protecting Mio, while Yuki, with bandages around her legs, thanks to the help of the school nurse, Ms. Chisato Hasegawa, bowed down and pleaded with them.

"It is my fault for having them involved!" Yuki confessed. "But I can't let Asia nor Mio die to the Fallen Angels, or else things are really going to get messy for all of us. So, please, help me save Asia! I know you two will do the same for your sister, will you?!"

Rias and Maleficent can see the genuine desperate tone for Yuki asking them to help her, which was very unusual, considering that she's part of the Hero Clan, but they were not the only ones who were worried.

In Maleficent's Peerage, Revy was smoking as usual, but had a nasty look on her face, while the same can be said for El Deta, but without the cigarette, while Sarah and Bisha were worried. Evia, unfortunately, was eating a lot of sugar gumdrops and was in her own world. The same can be said for Koneko.

Issei, who was healed from his injuries earlier, and Kiyoko were just as worried as the latter couldn't help but cry in the midst of the discussion, knowing that she and her brother were the weakest of them all, and couldn't do anything about it.

Despite the earlier failure, Akeno did try to keep her composure for as long as she could in order to think straight towards the situation. Her worries and anger are growing far more noticeable as Rias looked at her Queen with great worry and decided to calm her down, but still couldn't contain most of it unless Mio and Asia were freed from all of those low-lives. Akame, Natsu and Leone all had grim looks on their faces, but they all had a feeling that they were ready to save Mio and Asia, as if they were on another mission with Night Raid.

"What are we going to do now, Buchou?" Yumi asked her master for orders, but Rias and Maleficent could only bit their lips as they're trying to think for a solution to bring their sister and Asia back, safe and sound. All while trying not to gain attention of the Royal Lautreamont family.

As minutes pass, Issei couldn't hold himself for much longer and stood up from his seat and tried to speak for himself.

"Buchou! I'll help Yuki save them!"

"Don't be reckless, Issei…" Maleficent spoke. "There's no doubt that the church would be heavily guarded, seeing that they have both the nun and our sister as valuable assets to themselves."

"They probably must've caught wind of Mistress Mio's power and decided to take her as well," Maria said with a worried look on her face.

"What kind of power Mio has?" Leone asked. "We know it's very strong, but just how strong?"

"We know that Mio has the powers inherited from her father, and we know that she has a Sacred Gear as well, but we don't know what kind of Sacred Gear it is. However, we all should assume that it's at least a **Longinus** if they and the other Demons that were trying to pursuit earlier wanted her power so badly," Akeno reminded.

"It looks like this is more serious than I thought," Rias frowned. "And even though the Fallen Angels have Asia and Mio in possession, that is not our only concern."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"While I was at the Infirmary, I remembered from the elders of our clan that Mio may have a Sacred Gear that it is as ancient when good and evil were the only things in the universe," Yuki answered as everyone looked at her. "I don't know what they meant exactly, but I have a hunch."

"You mean Devil mythology, by any chance?" Akeno asked as Koneko moved on to her brownies before Evia stole some from her.

"Strangely enough, yes," Rias answered as she took out a book she borrowed from Sona a couple of days ago. This book was called _The Calamity War_, or better known as _The Eternal Conflict_ or _The Great Game_. When she opened the book, a page showed 2 Dragons and their forces in battle. There was a white dragon with beings of light behind it, and on the other side was a black dragon with forces of darkness behind it. They all battled on a barren wasteland, and yet behind them in the background at the top lied a pitch-black gauntlet with a black gem encased on it. Also there was a red crystal that, according to the book, were the two things what the war was centered on.

"According to this book, before the Mundus incident, Longwei, the Holy Dragon of Peace, was leading an army of Angels and the mechanical versions known as **Angeloids**, from **Synapse**, which was formerly known as the High Heavens at the time, and represented light. They battled against Astarot, the Dragon of Destruction, Lust and Hate and its army of Demons and **Chaos Gods** from the **Realm of Chaos**, and represented Darkness. They fought over an object called the **Worldstone**, which can be used to create worlds in their image and likeliness, as well as a forbidden Sacred Gear called the **Infinite Darkness**, which is said that it can match the strongest Longinus, the **True Longinus**."

"Is it trying to represent the Great War in a more fairy tale-like fashion?" Evia asked.

"That's what we thought at first," Maleficent replied. "But after that encounter with the Hellion creature, it had us thinking so much about Professor Dominus. He knew what the monster was immediately, so there's something that we don't know, but it's best not to ask him by force, just to be safe."

"You don't think he still trusts us, Buchou?" Koneko asked as she ate her cookie.

"I don't think this is a matter of trust," Akame spoke. "He definitely knows a lot of things that we don't know while we working together for a few weeks, and the more we asked, the more he ignored us completely."

"And the more we think about it, the more we are beginning to understand, but it's all based on our findings about our mythology," Rias followed.

"Well it sounds like you are starting to believe the stories, Rias," Sona suddenly spoke as she and Tsubaki appeared out of nowhere from the door.

Rias chuckled, "Maybe a little, Sona. What brings you here?"

"We actually have….a few special guests that really want to speak with you," Sona answered while adjusting her glasses before she and Tsubaki stepped aside, revealing 3 people coming in; one that Revy knew all too well.

"What the f*ck?! Eda?! What are you doing here?!" Revy asked.

One of the special guests, Eda, laughed when she saw Revy and replied, "Surprised to see you as a Devil, but then again, it shouldn't surprise me from a jack*ss like you."

Revy growled at her before she and Eda suddenly laughed and fist-bumped each other.

The others were confused by this, but that soon changed when they saw the other 2 guests: The werewolf Hans, and the vampire that took down Raynare earlier.

"By the way, who're they?" Revy asked.

"Well, that girl will introduce herself in a minute, but as for him, he is the man who instills fear and despair that even the toughest people in the world would crumble to. Bring 100...1000...or even a millions of fu*cking armies, you would still feel the winning chance against this "being" is 0. On land, sea, and air, he is a being who is known as the strongest creature among all living things. He is the "Rampaging beast", Hans Günsche!"

Hans simply nodded before everyone looked at the vampire who simply smiled and introduced herself…

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Arcueid….**Arcueid Brunestud**. I'm a vampire, and not just any vampire…I'm a True Ancestor."

Almost everyone in the room gasped as Issei jumped up and screamed, "A VAMPIRE?!"

"A True Ancestor?!" the others except for Rias and Maleficent gasped.

"A very powerful vampire, and in this day and age, she's the last one of her kind," Rias explained. "So what we want to know is why the White Princess of the True Ancestors is at our school?"

'White Princess?' Kiyoko thought to herself as she watched the conversation unfold, but for some reason, she heard of that title before, but she can't recall.

"Well, for two reasons. One: I'm here on behalf of Sir Integra Hellsing back in England on a mission, and it looks we may need to work together. And two: I'm here to check up on my 'colleague', Sir Dominus."

The others widened their eyes as Arcueid knows Dayo well.

"So, you know what is going on around here at the moment…Is there anything else you can tell us?" Rias asked while crossing her arms.

"Actually, yes," Eda replied. "We're going to be working together if we want to save not only Asia, but also this city as well as the neighboring city from becoming cities for the **Demons **and the **Undead**."

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" the others gasped in shock and horror.

** At Nphirea's Workshop **

(Dayo's POV)

"Nphirea! Mr. Ragna is here!" Lizzie spoke as we all went inside, although Tao and Hamusuke stayed outside, and possibly for good reason.

"What's going on?" she asked as the room was completely dark and began to search for her grandson. However, I already have a pretty good idea of what's about to happen…

"Trouble," I answered as I took out Aramasa at hand.

"Wh-What is it?!" Lizzie asked as I stepped into one of the rooms where I think the source lies.

As I opened the door, I looked at the hallway and asked Lizzie, "What's down this way?"

"It's the storage room for our herbs," Lizzie answered as I headed towards that very room, and when I got there, I saw the Swords of Darkness….

…all dead.

"E-Eeek! What is going on?" Lizzie screamed. "Huh?!"

Then suddenly, the bodies of Peter, Lukrut and Dyne all began to rise up by themselves, but I can tell…that they're now…Undead.

"Zombies!" Lizzie shrieked as I quickly put them all to rest by cutting their heads off! Lizzie was now worried about her grandson. "Where is Nphirea?!"

"He isn't here," I replied.

"Nphirea!" Lizzie screamed as she began to search for her grandson.

I was going to look around as I ordered Narberal to protect Lizzie.

"I understand," Narberal nodded as she went after Lizzie.

I went into another room and found the last remaining member of the Swords of Darkness, who was also dead.

"Ninya…" I whispered and I also saw a huge hole on its torso and its left eye missing, and from the aura of it, I can tell that Ninya was attacked by a Fallen Angel. As I looked at the dead body of Ninya, it doesn't look like that it's a trap. But this…

"_I've heard that girls in a team can cause serious problems_."

"So that's how it was…" I said as I now knew that Ninya was a girl the entire time. And this girl got tortured. Even worse than both Issei and Kiyoko combined. "This is a little….displeasing."

(10 minutes later)

I've finished analyzing the dead bodies of the Swords of Darkness, and they were killed by a piercing weapon, while Ninya was finished off by a Fallen Angel's light spear. But that's not all…

"My grandson! Nphirea is not here!" Lizzie screamed as she and Narberal returned.

"To my surprise, though, nothing was rummaged through, so their aim must have been Nphirea," I deducted.

"Then, who are these people?" Lizzie asked.

"They were the adventurers that accepted your grandson's request with me," I answered.

"They were your friends?"

"No. They were people I happened to work with this one time."

"Hm?"

"More importantly, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"If there was a 3rd-tier caster who can use Create Undead, the culprits would have been able to gain time by hiding the bodies or taking them along," I explained while leaving out the Fallen Angel part. "Yet, the bodies were left behind….so….distastefully. The culprits didn't care if they were found out, or perhaps they were confident that they would get away.

"Either way, it will be a major problem if we don't deal with this quickly. Why not make a request?"

Lizzie gasped as I continued, "Isn't this a request fitting for an adventurer? You're lucky, Lizzie Balear. I am the strongest adventurer in this town and the only adventurer that can bring back your grandson. If you make a request, I may take you up on the offer."

Lizzie knew that it made perfect sense and replied, "True, if it were you…I'll hire. I'll hire you!"

"I see," I said as I stood up and looked at her. "But, I am expensive. Are you ready to pay the price?"

"How much will satisfy you?" Lizzie asked, knowing that she'll do anything to get Nphirea back.

"Everything," I simply replied.

"What?!"

"I want everything."

"You….They say that Demons and Devils will grant any wish for a human soul. It can't be, but are the two of you Demons?"

Well, Rias, Maleficent and Sona, looks like you weren't kidding about the contracts and all that stuff. I know that Dark Dayo is a Demon, but I am a hybrid of a Dragon and a Demi-God, but Lizzie doesn't need to know that as I asked her…

"Even if we were, is that a problem? Don't you want to save your grandson?"

Lizzie gritted her teeth as I continued, "Then there is only one answer, Lizzie Balear!"

And without missing a beat, or having any second thoughts, Lizzie replied, "I'll hire you! I will give you everything that I have. Please save my grandson!"

Hook, line and sinker.

(5 minutes later)

Narberal and I were looking at a map of Arc Strada.

"Then, we will hunt for Nphirea's whereabouts now."

"How will we do that?" Narberal asked.

"This time, it'll be easy," I answered as I looked at the dead bodies of the Swords of Darkness, now wrapped up in thick black cloth. "Their plates are gone. Even though all the valuables were left behind. Why do you think that is?"

"I am very sorry," Narberal apologized. "I do not know."

"The reason…"

[Lord Dominus!]

I was interrupted when I heard Entoma online.

"Yes, Entoma. Go ahead."

[There is something I must tell you.]

"I am busy right now. I will contact you as soon as I have time," I interrupted.

[I understand. I do want to let you know that Alucard and his minion are waiting outside at where you are right now.]

"Wait, what?! Alucard and Seras are here?! Thanks for the info."

As I cut off the line, I continued, "The culprits took their plates as hunting trophies."

I then activated my storage dimension spell as I took out a bag and continued, "The plates were probably collected as souvenirs, but this time, that and the Light Spear attack from a Fallen Angel will be their fatal mistake. Now, I actually have a pretty good idea at where they took Nphirea to, but just in case…"

I took a scroll and handed it over to Narberal.

"That item is Locate Object. I don't have to tell you what we're looking for."

"Understood," Narberal replied.

"Also, there's a chance that the enemy is using Detect Locate, so using Fake Cover and Counter Detect is the most basic of basics," I continued as I handed Narberal out a couple more scrolls. "I'm sure that this will be enough for this enemy. When collecting and using magic, you must take measures to protect yourself well. Knowledge is power, and knowing your opponent is the only way to win. It's thanks to that document 'Anyone Can Easily PK' from **Punitto Moe** that I know to take every opponent seriously. Now, Narberal. Let's meet up with Alucard."

(5 minutes later)

Alucard and Seras soon came into the room as I explained to them about the current situation at hand. Alucard simply laughed and said…

"Hahahaha! Then Sir Hellsing must be one hell of a psychotic woman! She actually sent us here for that and to meet with one of our….rivals….soon. Oh, and you may need this as well."

Alucard then threw a sword in which I caught it. It was a beautiful European longsword, similar to what medieval knights would use, except it was carved with several dozen inscriptions and runes that seemed to be in Latin. The hilt is partially gold as well.

As I examined the blade, with Seras gushing at my side, Alucard informed me of its name, _Terminus Est_, which translated to 'It Is The End.' However, thanks to the runes, it was also mistakenly called _Manus Domini Dei_, which translated to 'the Hand of God.' It was crafted from pure silver from the Underworld, which was apparently a major weakness to all lesser vampires, and that it had been blessed by a Paladin and 13 archbishops from around the world.

After cautioning me to keep the sword within its sheath while in Seras' presence, we were all getting ready to head to the place where I think Nphirea might have been taken to: The Abandoned Church. While probably means that Asia Argento may in trouble as well. However, I'm about to receive some _very _bad news….

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you this…." Alucard said as he whispered into my ear, and when he was finished, the temperature in this room grew colder.

"**WHAT?!**"

"That's right," Alucard said with a wicked smile on his face. "One of your precious dragons, the one that that had 4 horns and blue with a puffy tail at the end, has been kidnapped by a Fallen Angel. And the house has certainly went through a hurricane."

That means that Kanna Kamui has also been kidnapped as well! And Tohru must have been caught off-guard!

"Their deaths are going to be **WORSE** they can imagine!" I growled angrily as we all headed out to the Abandoned Church, but not before warning Lizzie to tell the townspeople and the guild of what's happening, now knowing that there's a lot more at stake, and we are playing for keeps!

** Outside the Abandoned Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

Raynare was staring at the sky above. She really felt bad for the nun, as well as their extra hostage, Nphirea Balear, as the ceremony was going to end soon…along with the nun's life, and possibly Nphirea's as well…..

And Mio Naruse Lucifer.

As for the other extra hostage, Kanna Kamui….well….

She shook her head of that thought, and decided to tough it out. After all, this is to make sure that she is recognized by both Valadia and Milgauss, right?

So why was she hesitating now?

The young fallen sighed and moved to get back to the church, only to pause.

This feeling….she _remembered _this feeling.

She felt it only twice in her short life; both times rather recently as a matter of fact.

However, there were _multiple_ instances this time, and they were heading this way.

"Oh….oh…."

They were getting closer.

"Ohhhhhh…."

Then a circle appeared. It was the circle of the Gremory Clan.

"SH*T!" Raynare cursed as she scrambled to get back to the church and warn Valadia and the others of the impending danger.

** Inside the Church; At the Underground **

"How is the ritual going?" Valadia asked, sitting on a couch not far from the five other Fallen Angels helping her with the Ceremony. They surrounded Asia who was unconscious and being tied to a cross. Not far ahead was an unconscious Nphirea, wearing the Crown of Wisdom, already tied to another cross.

"Well, it's going well, but we need more time," one boy with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes said as he seemed to be performing most of the ritual, only really borrowing energy from the others to maintain the process.

"I see…in that case, that I'm glad that we have that stupid exorcist, along with that crazy Magiclad Girl upstairs to keep any unwanted guests busy," said Valadia before another voice chimed in as she came in with a panicked look on her face.

"LADY VALADIA!" Raynare yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, child?! This isn't the time for…"

"They're here! The Gremory Clan's here, and they even brought a powerful vampire as well! Along with Asia's bodyguards and that hero! You have got to believe me!" Raynare pleaded with her boss before bowing. Valadia just frowned at this as she tried to make sense of her Raynare's words.

Then she froze.

"Impossible…how can there be a powerful vampire here? Are you positive Raynare? No mistake? You _will_ be punished if you are wasting my time," Valadia growled. If a vampire, of all beings is the same one that Raynare failed to defeat, then she's going to be very cross with Raynare. However, there's a bombshell that's about to be dropped…

"Yes, my Lady! And even those abominations Akeno and Akame Himejima are here, too!" Raynare snarled with certainty.

When Valadia heard of the 2 Himejima sisters names, the air around her grew cold. She HATED the Himejima Clan with a burning passion, which reminded her of…._him_, and now, they're here to try and stop her mission!

"Those bastards….!" Valadia said before cursing and turning back to the group of Fallen.

"Fallen! We have Intruders heading here at any moment! And it happens to be the group of the sister of Lucifer, the Gremory Clan! Join with me so that we could give those bats a proper greeting!" Valadia shouted as an eruption of cheers broke out among her followers as many spread their wings to take flight. She spread her own wings and saw Reynella and Reynelle standing by with Raynare.

"Reynelle, go down to the prison area and check on our special guests. Reynella, you're going to finish the ceremony for that nun. Then that red-headed girl will be next! Thanks to our special hostage, I have managed to scale down the time needed for its completion. Don't foul it up," Valadia said seriously.

"Yes, Lady Valadia!" Reynelle said before going to her destination.

"Of course, my Lady. This shouldn't be a problem," Reynella replied with confidence before going back down to the Underground Area to finish what Valadia started.

"Raynare, you and your companions can be very useful in getting rid of those Himejima sisters," said Valadia. "The sooner we dispose them, the better. But first, warn Khajiit and Clementine about the low-lives that are trying to interfere!"

"Absolutely, my Lady!" Raynare replied with much more stride in her voice. "And besides, they and I have a score to settle."

And with that, the Fallen part ways and prepared themselves for battle, with Raynare preparing to find the Jewel of Darkness as she said one last prayer in the hopes of being loved, not knowing that this was going to cause a huge impact on Mio, Kiyoko and Seras Victoria later on….

** At the Prison Area **

And speaking of Mio, she felt like she's been sleeping on cold, hard floor as she felt her body resting on a flat surface. As she woke up, she felt her eyes slowly blink back to life and her body was beginning to readjust to her surroundings as her memories are still quite groggy. However, she does remember about taking a nasty hit from Reynella. What's more, her hands were magically tied around her back.

"AHHH!" Mio screamed as she realized that not only were her hands tied behind her back, but her whole body was tied up as well!

Not only that, she was locked up in a large cage with magic-sealing properties to prevent Mio from escaping. Candle lights are seen from odd places and….

"I see that you're finally awake…" came the voice of Reynelle as she was sitting on a chair beside the cells with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Why, you…." Mio said with anger in her voice, but it didn't faze the Fallen Angel one bit as she stood up and paced back and forth as she looked at her other captors, who were too afraid at looking at the Fallen Angel.

"I also hope that you've enjoyed your special gift that we've placed on you. A rope infused with our own **Holy Energy**," said Reynelle. "Now Mio, if you can hear me, we've heard word about your story, and boy, is it laughable! You've been running away for so many years, but then again, with a Sacred Gear inside you, you'll never life a normal life in the first place."

"Maybe not normal, but definitely better than yours!" Mio stated to the Fallen Angel.

"As what? A Devil? Oh wait, you ARE a Devil!" Reynelle laughed for a few seconds. "We've also heard word that you possess the powers of the previous Demon Lord Wilbert. That power is definitely something that we want from you."

"And what makes you think of that?"

"You nearly destroyed a part of the city while fighting that Masked Man the other day in just a short amount of time….and that is something Raynare and I want from you," Reynelle smirked.

"So you're just like the others…power-hungry freaks, huh?" Mio realized.

"Say what you want…it will only be a matter of time till we can get that power of yours….And this time, there will be no one who will save you. Not even your Devil friends or even your sisters. But first…" Reynelle said before unlocking Mio's cell and taking Mio's arm by force.

"OW! Where are you taking me? I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio screamed.

"Oh, don't worry. It will be YOU who is going to be killed…only once by the time we're done with that nun as we will extract her Gear first, and then you'll be next. Now, let's go on a little _tour_, shall we?" Reynelle asked with finality before forcefully pulling Mio out of the Prison area.

Mio is not only worried about her peerage members, but also about Dayo and Asia that's going to become just one of the few sacrifices here tonight.

'Rias…Maleficent….Maria….Professor Dominus….please come quickly!'

** Outside the Church **

"Man, what an intense killing intent," said Issei as he and Kiyoko were very nervous as they stared at the entrance of the Church from behind one of the trees. With them are Yumi, Koneko, Sarah, Bisha, El Deta, Evia and Revy who were all behind some of the trees, while Natsu, Akame, Leone, and Yuki all laid low in the bushes. Eda, Hans and Arcueid were standing by two of the trees with Arcueid having her arms crossed.

They knew that saving Asia and Mio are just the tip of the iceberg….there were possibly hundreds of thousands of citizens' lives on the line from both E-Rantel and Lautreamont Knight Country, and the Fallen Angels have allied themselves with an unknown enemy that's handing them a big army and were planning to attack these cities tonight, and with the majority of the citizens already asleep, this couldn't be a better time to do so.

"Yeah, there must be a lot of priests and magicians inside," Yumi agreed with a smile before making a serious look. "And personally, I'm not overly fond of Fallen Angels and Priests. I _despise_ them."

"Why though?" asked Natsu.

"Buchou either did it on purpose, or messed up. Either way, I'm going to use it to my advantage. She claimed that one piece wasn't enough, right? Well, she never said anything about more than one."

Issei sighed, "You can be pretty cunning sometimes, can't you?"

"Thank you for the compliment~" Yumi said with a smile.

'She's pure evil!' Issei and Kiyoko thought.

Arcueid, on the other hand, tilted her head to the side with a bored look on her face and said, "Eh, it's not that bad. I've felt a lot worse."

Issei turned to look at her and sweatdropped, "…I don't want to know what you've gone up against."

Kiyoko couldn't help fidget nervously as she thought back to what Rias and Maleficent said to them earlier when they were explaining their plans to everyone.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 20 minutes ago)

** At the ORC **

"Kiyoko, Kiba, Koneko, Issei, Yuki, and Arcueid, you six will be the first group and will be lead by Akame, who knows all the ins and outs of the Church, meaning that you are going to save Mio and the nun, while Sarah, Evia, El Deta, Revy, Bisha, and Leone, you six will be the second and will be lead by Natsu, and you'll be battling any enemies outside the Church and prevent them from pursuing the first group. Hans and Eda will also be with you as support," Rias explained as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Yes, Prez/Buchou!" Issei and Kiyoko responded.

"You can count on us," Yumi followed as she and Yuki adjusted their swords at their waists, while Koneko nodded.

"Why am I going with them?" Arcueid asked with a small frown. She didn't mind helping them out, but she'd rather be with the second group, fighting the Fallen Angels, the Demons and the Undead.

Akame answered in Rias' place, "We need someone powerful with the group, in case something goes wrong and they can't reach the nun or Mio in time. With your speed and power, you are the perfect choice to help get them out of there safely while we hold them off."

"…While I'd rather fight and kill them, I understand what you're saying," Arcueid replied while crossing her arms. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Arcueid," Rias smiled.

"Maria, who left not too long ago, has given us a disturbing update," Maleficent followed as she got off the phone not too long ago. "There's already a large army of Undead at the gate of the city, and Mio's Peerage and Sona and her Peerage are already there fighting them off."

Rias tsk'd as she now knew that they were not going to get extra help anytime soon.

"Ano…Sorry but…will we really be of much help?" asked Kiyoko as everyone turned to her. "I don't know how to fight, and Issei and I are Pawns."

"Yeah, and how can we be of any benefit? I mean, we are the weakest pieces," Issei followed.

"Issei and Kiyoko. Do you really believe that the Pawn is the weakest Piece?" Rias asked from her spot at the desk. "Pawns may not have powerful increases in skills like the other pieces do, but they have a unique ability to them."

"A unique…ability?" Kiyoko asked.

"It's the ability of **Promotion**," Maleficent answered. "You see, like in Chess, when a Pawn reaches and enters into enemy territory, they can promote themselves to any other piece, except for the King. A Pawn can also be given permission to Promote by their King. This ability makes Pawns a very valuable piece to have."

"So, we can have the same powers as the others?" Issei asked.

Rias nodded her head at his question, "Since you are going to be entering the Church, which is enemy territory, you'll be able to promote yourself."

Raising her head in a gesture motion, she continued, "And remember this, a Sacred Gear works in accordance with its master's will. So the stronger your will is, the more your Sacred Gear will work for you."

'The power… of my will…' Issei and Kiyoko thought at the same time.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"Now, as much for that, we should go along with Ms. Gremory's plan," said Eda as she reminded them of what's about to happen. "According to Akame, she told us that the procedure is going to be in the sanctuary as this is the place they used to respect as a Holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied, because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God and because they were rejected, that's why they purposely cast evil spells under there as a representation for their hatred."

"That's correct," Akame answered. "But keep this in mind, these numbers are nothing compared to the ones inside, so all of you be your guard."

[YES!] they all saluted except for Revy who said...

"Let's kick some *ss!" as Natsu, El Deta and Leone laughed in excitement, before the latter sensed something.

"Wait!" Leone gasped, stopping everyone. "I see something…"

** At the Sky **

Valadia was staring down at the forest before them.

The forest separated the abandoned church from both Lautreamont Knight Country and E-Rantel, enough for a battlefield inside a barrier. However, the barrier will not be needed because the magicians are going to cast a powerful spell that's large enough to turn both the country and the city into Undead cities.

However, they first must destroy the intruders.

She kept the small army of 50 Fallen in a loose formation and ordered them to stay above the clouds for their hunt. She also felt a couple of powerful auras from there, which confirmed Raynare's suspicions.

She was not going to take any chances, as there was simply too much on the line right now.

Then she saw them. The Devils, the Hero, the Vampire that took down Raynare earlier, Asia's bodyguards, a few others and….Akame Himejima.

Valadia gritted her teeth in frustration as she, Raynare, Reynelle and Reynella all had a very bad history with the Himejima Clan. You see, Valadia actually fell in love with Baraqiel, but sadly, it wasn't meant to be as he married Shuri Himejima instead, after being injured from a nasty fight earlier. It got even worse when Akeno, Akame and Kurome were born. When Raynare, Reynelle and Reynella found out that they were related to them, their fuses were quickly cut short and called them the "Biggest Disgraces to the Fallen Angel Race". However, what really did it for them was that not only Akame and Kurome were taken in to the Holy Project as they were forced to participate in many cruel exams, including being put inside of a forest inhabited by many Danger Beasts with other children, with them being two of the few survivors out of 100, but also being with the groups known as Night Raid and the Jaegers as they were the ones responsible for killing off many of their friends and their own families, and to Valadia, she remembered the day that she and her own mother were on a mission to eliminate **Zanku the Beheader**, and they both confronted Akame and Tatsumi at the time.

Zanku uses his spectator Imperial Arm to accurately predict his enemies' moves despite the speed and intensity of their strikes. Zanku uses the spectator's third ability to show illusions of the target's loved ones to Akame. Zanku claims that no one will be able to cut down their most beloved person, however Akame sees Kurome and Akeno and does not hesitate to cut one of them down. She remarks that the persons she loves the most are the persons whom she wishes to kill the most. After a brief fight with Zanku again, she manages to destroy his weapon and cuts him down, but also killed Valadia's mother in the process.

When Valadia asked why, Akame simply stated that despite being a Nephalem, both her and her mother are manipulative, petty, deceptive and hypocritical, and they enjoyed picking on humans, and painfully torturing them until they've died. Akame didn't even hesitate when she said they she will kill her, along with Raynare, Reynelle, and Reynella the next time they meet.

From there, Valadia held a big grudge against Akame and the rest of her family, and now, she has a chance to even the score, especially after hearing about the death of their own mother, Shuri Himejima.

Suddenly, she saw a kitsune throw one of her blades towards the left side of the Church. Many of them were confused on why she did that…

POP!

…until they all heard a popping sound that erases all doubts. The small but sharp blade actually hit a bubble that camouflaged a young-looking Devil, who looked quite shocked that he'd been discovered. Being a bit out of earshot, Valadia's ears only heard him mutter a few words.

"Oh, darn it. I've been found out too early. Guess my dear sweet Asia will have to wait. So long, weak Devils and pathetic humans!" the cocky-looking boy smiled before starting to create a magic circle, but Revy will have none of it.

"Who are you calling weak, you f*cker?!" Revy yelled as she shot a few bullets at him.

"Name's **Diadora** by the way. Sorry I can't stay. Bye," the Devil said as he vanished before the bullets struck him.

"Well, at least we got a name," Bisha stated as she tried to calm Revy down. "We must tell this to Lady Rias and Lady Maleficent later."

"I wouldn't count on it," said a new voice.

Everyone looked at the entrance to see a figure standing there, looking at them. It was a young girl with yellow hair tied into double pigtails, and has gold yellowish eyes. She has a nice curvy figure, which was hugged by clothing that only a Magical Girl would wear, complete with a red beret on top of her head.

"Oh no…." Yumi grumbled. "It's a **Magiclad Girl**."

"A Magiclad Girl?" Issei and Kiyoko asked.

"They are a class of girls with magical powers as they are inspired by one of the Great Satans: Leviathan," Koneko replied. "However, they come from the world of **Villiers**. Although, there's a famous rumor that one of the Magiclad Girls is a Serial Killer."

"And I have a feeling that we're looking at her right now," Yumi followed as she and the others were prepared for battle.

"Hahahaha! And those rumors are true!" the Magiclad Girl replied. "And since you're all going to die, let me introduce myself. My name is **Kyoko**, and I have indeed killed many people from around the world, and ever since I've aligned myself with the Demons, I've never been happier at taking lives of so many victims!"

The others gasped when they heard that she has now sided with the Demons, and they now knew that she is a very dangerous threat.

"And I assume that you must be here for the Devil and the nun, right?" she asked.

"Where are they, you b*tch?!" El Deta asked angrily.

Kyoko beamed, "Looks like I got it on the nose. I can't blame ya for bein' interested. However, you may be surprised to know that there's also another victim in there with them who has a big talent for magic, and I may be planning on taking it after I deal with you lot. And as for Asia-tan, when I last saw her inside, she was dressed in a flimsy little one-piece dress and getting chained to a cross like The Lord and Savior himself."

Everyone gasped as Eda knew exactly what's going to happen, and so did Akame. Natsu's teeth started to sharpen at what she just said.

Kyoko had a maniacal look on her face and continued, "I so wanted to get some playtime in before they started the ritual, but Lady Valadia said she'd gut me like a chicken if I came close to either her, that magical captive, or that bimbo Devil. Oohhhh~, that woman sure knows how to hit the masochist in me. But hey, maybe she'll let me cut up and play with the corpse before I consume her. It's the least I can do."

They all got furious at Kyoko, but then again, she is a Serial Killer.

"However, I got a special surprise for all of you!" Kyoko smiled as she snapped her fingers. When she did…

RUMBLE!

…the ground suddenly started rumbling, forcing everyone to hold on. As the rumbling grew even more intense, some of the dirt from the ground started to give way, and it didn't take long before something came out of the holes.

What came out of the holes were a bunch of skeletons, all having a life of its own. It didn't take long to find out they were…

"It's the Undead!" Arcueid warned as many more came out of those holes.

"And there's way more than just one or two hundred!" Issei said as he and Kiyoko were frightened.

"Looks like they're not fooling around," Yumi followed as she was actually beginning to sweat. "They are determined to not let us in."

"Oh, oh, oh! And speaking of Lady Valadia, she's here right now to say Hi!" Kyoko smiled as she made a gesture to look up.

Everyone looked up to see Valadia herself, who just gave a cruel smirk as she slowly pointed her arm towards their direction. Almost everyone was shocked at being found out as her hand took the shape of a childish handgun.

The army behind her prepped their light spears while waiting her signal to fire on them as the sky turned purple.

Like an armed gun…they were ready.

One word left her lips as her eyes turned _murderous_ and Akame has a pretty good idea on what that word is…

"Bang."

"MOVE!" Akame shouted as everyone quickly split up before all hell broke loose.

** At the Back Entrance **

"This is so boring!" a petite blonde girl that looked exactly like Mittelt said, but the only difference is that her eyes were red instead of blue. As she kicked her feet out of boredom, she whined, "Why do we have to stand on guard?"

"Because Lord Abazeth and Lady Valadia told us to, **Mittel**," said another Fallen Angel, who is a slender woman with short black shoulder-length hair was standing next to her. She was wearing a red and violet blouse with detached sleeves and white pants, and red shoes. "If you want to disobey orders and get killed, then be my guest."

"Oh, shut it, **Sureri**. I know that!" Mittel replied before she noticed a magic circle coming from the ground. From the circle came out Rias, Maleficent and Akeno.

"Looks like we have some excitement after all…" said the blonde as she landed on the ground in front of them. "People call me the Fallen Angel Mittel!"

"Oh my, how courteous of you," Akeno giggled with a hand against her cheek. "And who is your friend?"

"…Sureri," the black-haired Fallen Angel replied as she landed next to Mittel, summoning a white spear of light.

Rias had an amused look on her face and said, "Well, one of my servants, and one of my Professor's acquaintances sensed you. You must be scared about us being on the move."

"Not at all," Mittel replied with a sarcastic smile. "It's just that we don't want Devils like you interrupting our important rituals."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Akeno spoke up. "Our cheerful kids just went there."

"Wait, really?! Are you serious?!" Mittel exclaimed as she turned around to look in the direction of the church.

"Yes! Boldly through the front gate," Maleficent answered with a smirk, making the girl let out a frustrated yell.

"I told you I could handle the back by myself, but you were too stubborn to believe me," Sureri commented as she gave Mittel a blank look. "This is on you. Having both of us in one area is a stupid idea."

"Shut up! I thought they would be coming through the back!" Mittel shouted before suddenly calming herself down as she realized that they had backup of their own, turning back to them with a cold smile. "Well, how many lackeys you bring doesn't really matter anyway. It won't be a problem. After all, you three are the only ones who actually stand a chance of interrupting us. So thanks for coming all the way out here!"

Rias' confident smile didn't waver however, even though she and Maleficent felt huge power from the other side of the building. "It doesn't matter."

"Huh?" the Fallen asked in confusion.

"We're not going to join them."

** Outside the Church **

"Damn! Just how many are there?!" Evia asked as she swatted a few Undead with her tentacles.

"Around 50 Fallen, to be exact," Akame answered as she used her sword to kill some of the Undead while blocking Light Spears at the same time.

Revy and Eda were having the time of their lives as they were able to shoot and kill a lot of Fallen Angels with their bullets with sick smiles on their faces while smoking cigarettes, much to Valadia's frustration. Her subordinates were not getting them; every time they had a decent shot at getting one of their targets, either they were blocked, or were quickly shut down by Bisha's magic or by Eda and/or Revy's bullets, which were all aimed at the heads. Her eyes were soon on Akame Himejima.

She was going to make sure that she destroys all of them, one by one.

She raised her hand in order to cease the attacks of her fallen comrades, most followed while some begrudgingly followed.

Valadia snarled, "Don't you dare underestimate me, for you shall fall to a soon-to-be legendary figure in history! You will all get your own footnotes as many that I have destroyed!"

"Not a chance, Fallen Angel!" Sarah said as she had two dark balls of demonic energy on her hands.

Valadia narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't know what you get out of calling me one of those, but you're going to be kicking yourself for calling me one of them."

Valadia generated a chaotic light spear, but this time, the light couldn't even retain its original shape as it just lashed out like a sharp comet.

"**Angelic Javelin**!" she yelled as she threw it towards them.

It was at this point that something told Kiyoko to shield them. As if by magic, Kiyoko heads to where the spear is going to make an impact, and then, out of nowhere, generated a very strong shield and just in the nick of time!

**BOOM!**

A large explosion was produced as the wind pushed vigorously against the earth. The ground continued to split and some of the Undead were unlucky enough to fall down into them. However, the majority of the Undead were destroyed by the aura of the spear and the powerful gust of wind combined.

"I'm going to hold her off! You need to get in there and rescue Asia and Mio!" Natsu shouted as 2 Dragon wings popped off and headed towards Valadia.

"Hahaha! Very good, I thought I would've never see a powerful Dragon again!" Valadia laughed. "And you're very strong, too. Let's see if you can impress me."

On the ground, the battles continued as many Undead and Fallen Angels kept fighting against the Gremory forces while Akame, Leone, Yuki, and Arcueid were taking down many of the Undead with ease.

Kyoko was going up against Hans as the latter knew who she really was. In fact, any killer worth a damn in the Supernatural World knew the legends. And taking a closer look at Kyoko, Hans could tell that something was very off about the former Magical Girl, and that wasn't even mentioning her mental state. There was just something plain wrong with everything about this woman, down to how she moved and everything else.

"THIS IS GREAT! I've always wanted to face down one of the SS's _Deutsches Afrikakorps_!" Kyoko cheered as she summoned a pair of AK-47s and began firing off several shots toward the Super Soldier. The first shots landed simply because the mercenary was used to just letting things hit him.

That was a big mistake; the bullets dug into his ordinarily unbreakable flesh and caused rot he hadn't felt before in all of his extended life. It only thanks to years of battle-hardened reflexes that he dodged the others.

Hans just growled as he dug into his wounds and ripped out the bullets, tendrils of black and green growing out from them and attempted to hold back on his body. But his strength proved to be enough to rip the invading objects out of his body.

"As expected from the Nazi," Kyoko mocked, not actually giving a sh*t about any of that; she just liked to push people's buttons. And at the end of the day, she wasn't one to talk since she was working for the real Evil Incarnate. "All right! Enough talk…that was excellent foreplay, but let's get on to the Main Event, shall we?"

** At the Back Entrance **

"Well anyway, you know," Mittel said to Rias, Maleficent and Akeno. "If we defeat you, their Masters, the servants will be nothing. Come forth, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner!"

As two black wings grew from both Mittel and Sureri's back, the other 2 Fallen Angels, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner, descended behind the 3 girls.

"You guys are acting too cocky," said Kalawarner.

"Unfortunately, we meet again, Ladies Rias and Maleficent Gremory," Dohnaseek followed, tipping his hat.

"We need to pay back your servants."

"Oh, so you're here as well," Maleficent said with a smirk on her face.

"You see, it's so obvious that you intend to interfere with our plans," said Dohnaseek. "And this time, you are going to regret it. Now, repent with your lives for the sake of Lord Milgauss, Lord Abazeth, and Lady Valadia!"

The 4 Fallen Angels took to the air as they created their own light spears and they are all prepared to throw.

"Akeno," Rias signaled.

"Got it, Buchou," the buxom girl replied before using her powers to change her outfit, and with a bolt of lightning striking her from above, Akeno's school uniform was replaced with a traditional miko outfit. She was now in **Priestess of Thunder** mode, a form she used when she needed to use powerful spells. She channeled her magic and formed a few hand signs before casting the spell, forming a large barrier around them.

"A barrier?" Dohnaseek exclaimed as multiple magical seals creating the barrier circled around them.

"And a fierce one at that!" Mittel added, noticing the magical seal was sparked with electricity. "This is pretty bad…"

Akeno gave a few of her finger tips an erotic lick, with her face being a little flustered as she spoke, "You can't get out of this cage, we're afraid."

"So, this was your plan all along!" Sureri shouted in anger.

Rias' smirk grew bigger as she stared up at the woman. "Yes! We came here to get rid of all of you. Our sincerest apologies."

"Do you think we're birds?" Mittel asked.

"You'll just vanish," Maleficent answered. "Besides, you guys don't look too strong for my tastes."

"Enjoy your posing and bragging," Dohnaseek warned. "Once the ritual is over, even you guys won't be able to stand in her way."

** Near the Church **

(Dayo's POV)

We were getting closer to the Church, but I quickly went back to the Dominus Manor, and needlessly to say, Kanna has indeed been kidnapped.

When I got there, smoke was coming off from the roof. The entrance was busted open and destroyed. The inside of the house was in tatters, like a battle had been fought. Scratch marks and holes decorated the walls, windows shattered, many weapons and furniture scattered all over the place.

And it didn't take long before I found Tohru, who had a burning scar on her right cheek, and her maid dress was in tatters. When I asked her what had happened, my hunch was right on the nose. A Fallen Angel attacked the place and managed to grab Kanna and got away, but he wasn't alone. He had a compatriot with him, and they have taken her hostage as a message to challenge me into a duel. Lucoa went to Nazarick to warn the others.

Well, if the Fallen Angel wanted a battle, then his wish has just been granted!

As we were heading to the Church, Tohru wanted to tag along so she could get Kanna and head back. That was probably a good idea.

Also, not too long ago, I've finished making a call with Sir Hellsing, who knew about the current situation, and this is what she said.

"…_Even if I told you not to do it, you will disobey me anyway…_" Integra sighed, and needless to say, she was far from elated. "_Just make sure that it stays in the Cathedral; remember that the __**Millennium**__ and the __**Coalition Brotherhood **__are looking for the simplest of excuses to wage war against the Supernatural World, even if you are a member of the Infinity Clan; they will be more happy to use either your 'death' or you getting harmed in their bid for war._"

I sighed at that, but she's right. The Millennium, lead by The Major and the Coalition Brotherhood, lead by The Colonel have been eager to start a war against the Supernatural World for who-knows-how-long. I didn't know why exactly, but if I remember, I'm actually acquainted with the last remaining member of the Vallhaun Clan and even she was confused as to why her brother would join the Brotherhood.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it quiet," I responded.

"_Good…oh, and don't forget to secure some 'agents',"_ Integra reminded me before hanging up.

And as I kept my phone in my pocket, a large skeleton giant began to form on top of the Church. Unfortunately, I could also see Yuki, Akame, Natsu, Leone, the 2 bodyguards, the 2 Gremory Peerages, and an unknown person all battling against the enemy's forces.

"Well, it looks like we're late to the party," Alucard smirked.

"But it's never too late to make an entrance," I followed. "Nabe, my sword."

As Narberal handed me Aramasa and Terminus Est, Alucard got his guns out while Seras got out her own.

"Well, here we go!" I yelled as I threw Terminus Est towards the large skeleton giant.

** At the Abandoned Church **

Valadia snarled as she saw the large barrier filled with electricity, as she knew exactly who made that…

"Akeno, you b*tch..." she said to herself as she clenched her fists in anger. She now knew that Raynare was right all along. She was hoping to stop her cousin's advances in time.

Then suddenly, a giant Necroswarm was forming on top of the church. The Gremory forces below all gasped in horror, knowing that if it comes into the field, they will be a major disadvantage.

Valadia smiled, but quickly frowned when Natsu made a smile of his own.

"And why are you smiling?" Valadia asked.

"Because my brother….is here," Natsu answered.

And at that moment, a large sword punctured through the giant monster's head dead-center, killing it instantly before splitting into many small skeletons!

** At the Church Entrance **

(Dayo's POV)

As the giant monster split itself, everyone saw us coming in. Well, everyone except for Narberal, Hamusuke, and Taokaka as the former carried the latter 2 in the sky to avoid the onslaught.

"Emo Lady is strong!" Taokaka grinned.

"No, no. We apologize for causing so much trouble," the Wise King apologized.

"Can you two stop moving, especially you, Hamusuke?" Narberal moaned in frustration. "You're fluffy and hard to carry."

"Remember guys. The undead are not the only things you need to avoid. The Fallen Angels may be targeting us at any point, so make sure you stay there to avoid getting targeted," I warned them.

"We apologize, that we do," Hamusuke apologized again.

And as we were within reach, I knew that we aren't able to get far as everyone is busy, and I need to find Kanna as soon as possible.

"Then, why not call our forces from Nazarick to help out the Devils?" Narberal asked.

"Don't say stupid things!" I chided. "Besides, we have Alucard, Seras, and Tohru here. I'm also going to get Yurifina and Milfina as backup just in case."

"Also, do you realize why we're helping him out?" Alucard asked as he got his weapons ready.

"Lord Dominus, if you wanted to spread our names and prevent the Dragon race from going extinct, why not wait until there were more human casualties?" Narberal asked.

"The aim of the enemy!" Alucard yelled as he began to shoot some of the Undead as its bullets aimed at the neck of the skeletons, splitting them apart.

"The power of this country!" I followed as I sliced 2 more Undead. "If we had more knowledge, we could have done things differently, and I'm sure that the Vanadis would have such knowledge. Unfortunately, with time running against us, I don't want to risk falling behind or falling one of our allies."

"I see," Narberal nodded. "You are amazing, Lord Dominus. Your consideration for everything is as expected of the Supreme One."

"Tao is in awe of you, Good Guy!" Taokaka smiled.

"Ummm…I have a question," Seras asked as she raised her hand.

"Ask away," I acknowledged.

"Shouldn't we send in forces with undercover skills, sit back, and wait for a shift of situation that would give us the best timing?"

Alucard laughed as he responded, "That's a great, but equally stupid question! How would you improve if we gave you all the answers?!"

"That's right!" I followed. "You must find the answer yourself, and you can start by gaining some experience!"

"S-Sorry…" Seras apologized.

"Like I said earlier, we are short on time. The ceremony could be finished at any moment, and the Fallen Angel that's holding Kanna captive is eagerly waiting for me, so when we meet up with the others, don't let them know that I'm Professor Dominus from Dragonar Academy! I'm Ragna, an adventurer, and nothing more!"

"You got it!" Alucard smiled as we all began to charge into the fray.

Sucking in a breath, the blue-eyed vampire aimed her weapon at one of the Fallen Angels and repeatedly pulled the trigger, and each time a bullet left her barrel, the Fallen's head splattered everywhere like a watermelon before exploding into a pile of black feathers! As she continued to fire off shots into the horde, I danced effortlessly through my own group of opponents and sliced them to pieces without breaking so much of a sweat.

Leone, Akame, Arcueid, and unfortunately Yuki all knew who I was, but were confused on why I'm wearing the Prototype Incursio armor that Tatsumi also wears.

Then suddenly, we saw a girl with a red beret and cape looking at us.

"Looks like you two are strong," the Magical Girl said before making a psychotic smile. However, before she could make a move on us…

"Promotion: Rook!"

We all heard a voice that made me get a second head.

It was Issei who actually used the Pawn's ability: The Promotion and was heading right straight for her!

"You're insolent!" said Kyoko as she shot out bullets towards the pervert, but the bullets bounced off of her! "Really?!"

"The traits of a Rook are over-powered defense and…even more over-powered strength!" Issei yelled as bringing his fist back, he slammed it into Kyoko's face, spilling a lot of blood out of her, and into Seras!

Kyoko was sent flying through the air and crashing into ruins and rubble, finishing in a hard impact into the ground many feet away!

"Whoa….did I…did I really do that?" Issei asked.

Yes, Issei. You did just do that.

"There's no way….he actually managed to land a hit on that crazy Magiclad Girl?!" Valadia asked, both shocked and ticked off.

In fact, Valadia was glaring down at the battlefield, but she never took her eyes off of her opponent Natsu. She was watching me and the gang all totally destroyed the Undead and her subordinates.

This wasn't a battle…this was a thorough slaughter!

But she knew that this wasn't over, not by a long shot! As long as the ceremony is under way, the tables will soon turn in their favor!

Then, to everyone's surprise…

"I'm not done yet, you little brat…" Kyoko growled happily as she gripped the ground from both in anger and glee. "…the fight has only begun and things are looking to be so much fun!"

Looks like Kyoko is a Zombie of some sort, as all of the damage that she took from Issei healed instantly. We didn't know that Kyoko had "extra lives", as if we're playing our favorite video game.

However…

"Yes, this is going to be fun…"

…I was surprised to hear that from Seras, who was actually giving me a cheeky smirk.

"By the way, I can handle myself just fine for a lady, thank you very much."

Not only that, but her eyes were now a deep shade of bloodred.

When I saw Alucard, his grin was not something that made you feel safe, but the fact that he was so powerful and taking down the Undead so easily, it gave me a bit of a piece-of-mind to know that they are all ready to defend both the city of E-Rantel and Lautreamont Knight Country.

Alucard then gave Seras a quick lecture as he explained, "That Magiclad Girl is a Serial Killer that has taken the lives of many people and killed them for her own twisted benefit. Make sure to aim for the heart or the head. You must do that multiple times to shave off the extra lives she has."

Seras didn't even seem to register her Master's words as she began to battle against Kyoko as I actually began to be a little concerned.

"That's not Seras…she's really enjoying this fight…too much," I said to Alucard as we continued our battles.

Alucard came to a stop directly beside me and his crimson eyes turned to regard me in apparent praise and replied, "Very astute of you to notice, Big Dragon; what you see occurring before you is what happens when a fledging vampire is first exposed to large amounts of blood without properly satisfying their thirst. Because the Police Girl has yet to become a fully-fledged vampire, unlike my other colleague, the True Ancestor over there, her control over her bloodlust is shaky at best, and although this will only occur when she is near a significant blood source, during her frenzy, she will not be able to determine who is friend or foe."

"Big Dragon…really?" I asked, making Alucard chuckle as Kyoko and Seras were really taking each other on, spelling blood all over the place. The young woman held up a bloodied hand to her face as she blushed. "Is it just me, or is she…?"

"Yes, she is. She's sexually aroused," Alucard smirked as he explained. "Female vampires are sexually aroused by blood, but usually, it is only by the blood of their chosen mate. However, as I said before, the Police Girl is unfamiliar with how to control her new instincts and mannerisms, and as such, she's experiencing what is effectively a sensory overload of both hunger and arousal."

Well, that was certainly a bit disturbing…but I hope that she'll be able to control herself after defeating that Serial Killer, right?

And then…

"Well, this is becoming an annoyance…"

…some of us saw the entrance door of the Church open to reveal a bald-headed man in a red cloak while holding both a large staff and a crystal ball, and behind him were 8 men all garbed in purple cloaks, each holding a staff of their own.

Suddenly, Tohru and Nabe came to my side. But wait! Where's Hamusuke and Taokaka?

** Further Down **

The remaining Undead will surrounding a tree where the 2 creatures were on top of.

"Master, please don't leave us in a place like this!" Hamusuke cried while Taokaka was trying not to look down.

"Good Guy! Help us!" Taokaka cried.

** At the Abandoned Church **

"Well, hello there," I introduced to my enemy. "It has been quite a night so far. I'm surprised that you are joining with the Fallen Angels to complete such rituals with a couple of sacrifices."

"Hmph," Khajiit scoffed. "I decide whether the night is perfect for such rituals or not. More importantly, who are you?"

"We're adventurers who've not only accepted a quest, but also here to help out of these people as support," I answered carefully. "We're looking not only for a certain boy, but also a nun and a Devil as well."

The others gasped at why we're here, but so far, so good on hiding my true identity.

"An adventurer?" Issei asked.

"But a copper plate is useless," Koneko followed as she looked at the plate under my neck.

"You have accumulated quite the army," I continued, ignoring them. "And if my memory serves me right, one of your allies has a piercing weapon, and I know that it's not the Serial Killer over there."

Kyoko and Seras were still fighting each other as they were in their own world.

"So far, we've taken down the majority of your minions! Are you planning to lay low, or could it be you're scared of us and in hiding?" I asked.

"You examined the corpses. You're good," replied a new voice that came out of the entrance.

For some reason, Yumi, Yuki, El Deta, and Akame all had tense looks on their faces when they saw her. It's as if their moves have to be **perfect** in order to beat her. Pixel. Perfect. Even the slightest of mistakes could lead to their deaths.

"You…" Khajiit said as he looked at Clementine, who responded…

"Well, he has figured it out. There's no point in hiding. So? Can I ask for your names? Oh, I'm Clementine! And I see that you've already met my partner-in-crime, Kyoko! Nice to meetcha."

"There's no point in telling you, but it's Ragna," I replied.

'But that voice is somewhat similar to Professor Dominus…' Yuki thought suspiciously.

'So this must be the man that everyone's talking about,' Arcueid thought to herself. 'He's quite a nice catch, Sir Hellsing.'

"Yeah, that's true," Clementine pointed out. "But how did you find this place?"

"I've been here before as I escorted a nun named Asia Argento, who's being used in the ritual, along with a student from Dragonar Academy named Mio Naruse," I answered. "However, the real answer is under your cloak. Now, let me see!"

Clementine was surprised and naturally responded, "Woah! Pervert! Dirty old man!"

The others thought so too, until Clementine made a nasty smile, forcing the others to have second thoughts as she said, "Just kidding. Talking about these?"

When she revealed her cloak, on her hips and on her bra were a bunch of copper plates, all in 5 separate bags. The others gasped as Kyoko laughed, "Hahaha! We've been killing off many adventurers and have been taking their plates as our accomplishments, while I have taking their souls to gain extra lives!"

Another wave of shocking gasps was heard as I said, "Those gave away your position."

"Hmm…" Clementine frowned.

However, it was then that I finally picked up a powerful aura and killer intent coming a distance away, and I believe that it's the Fallen Angel that has kidnapped Kanna!

It was do or die time.

"Nabe."

"Yes," Narberal said as she looked at me.

"I leave Khajiit and those men to you. I will take care of this woman…along with that Fallen Angel. Tohru and Alucard, you two are coming with me. And to the ones who are going to be saving the nun and one of the Gremory sisters in there, you better do your job, because I will come back to see if you do. Don't mess up!"

"I understand," Narberal nodded.

"Well, this is becoming interesting," Alucard added.

"On it!" Tohru replied.

"Y-Yes!" Issei and Kiyoko nodded.

"And be careful above you. There's a powerful Fallen Angel that's currently in battle with Natsu, along with...something else."

"Yes," Narberal nodded before looking at Khajiit and his minions.

"Clementine. Why don't we fight to the death over there?" I asked as I pointed an area to the right, knowing that the Fallen Angel and Kanna are over there as well.

Clementine just simply frowned and replied, "Hmph. Okay. But before we go, to anyone who's going inside the church, I want to warn you….the battles outside here are NOTHING compared to what's going to happen inside, and believe me…you will NOT come out of there alive…"

With that, Alucard, Tohru and I headed off to the forest, with Clementine following us.

Yuki knew who I was and said to herself, "Professor….please stay safe…and win."

As for Khajiit…

"So it's this woman and possibly some Devils? And even the Rampaging Beast? Is this even a joke?"

Narberal just casted a powerful lightning spell, surprising everyone, "Twin Maximize Magic!"

"What?!" Khajiit asked, shocked, along with the others.

"Yuki, Yumi, Koneko, Arcueid, Issei and Kiyoko! Let's go! The door is open!" Akame yelled as the mentioned persons all quickly went towards the Church entrance.

"Electrosphere!" Narberal chanted as 2 orbs of lightning traveled in different directions: One towards the men, and the other towards the remaining Fallen Angels!

The Fallen Angels didn't stand a chance as they were all killed instantly, while the 8 men fell down to the ground, not knowing if they are dead as well or unconscious. However, Khajiit was there unscathed with a smirk on his face.

"You fool," he said.

"Goodness. You should just squash easily like a caterpillar," Narberal responded.

"That's right, you sh*t!" El Deta followed, clearly on Narberal's side.

** Inside the Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

"This is terrible," said Kiyoko as she and the others looked around inside the church. There was only an altar and long chairs, like any ordinary church. Candles and interior light lit up the room, giving them a clear view.

"Yeah, this was our home base," Akame added, knowing this area in-and-out as she pointed a sliced-off cross in front of the room as well as the demolished statues.

And putting her Assassin and Senjutsu skills to use, Leone noticed something else.

"We also know that someone's here as well!" Leone noted. "Now, show yourself!"

A figure stepped out from behind a ruined pillar, an individual that Issei, Yumi and Koneko knew all too well.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We meet again. I'm getting sentimental, and I see you've bought plenty of friends as well."

"Freed!" Issei growled.

Yes, it's the crazy exorcist himself, Freed Sellzen.

"So, this is Freed? I'm not impressed," Arcueid said with distaste.

"You're not alone on that front," Yuki added with equal distaste.

"I never thought I'd meet the same group of Devils twice. You know, I'm super strong, so once I meet one of your kind, he gets _this_ treatment," Freed said with a throat-cut gesture. "That's why I'm super p***ed!"

Freed then took out his gun and light sword and retorted, "About you Devil trash hurting my pride!"

The girls made loud retching noises as Freed licked his gun as he finished his sentence.

"I sometimes wonder if the Church must be in a sorry state for bringing in an idiot like you," Akame complimented, but Freed didn't like that insult.

"Watch your tongue, fake Fallen Angel! You had interfered with my work one too many times. That's why~! That's why you p*ss me off so much, that I'm going to gut you and hang your organs all over this church!"

"Where are Asia and Mio?!" Yuki asked vehemently.

Freed snickered, "Well, Mio is actually held up in a little prison underneath us while Asia is hidden underneath the altar over there."

He pointed to the altar at the front and continued, "From there, you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual. Oh, and we've also an extra hostage, just for good measure."

"I told you," Akame reminded them.

"I see," Arcueid chuckled before frowning at Freed, "Though you're pretty straight-forward…"

"And why not, since you're all going to die anyway!" Freed declared as he blew a whistle. From there, multiple Fallen Angels and rogue priests wearing cloaked robes appeared behind Freed while the 10 Fallen Angels from Valadia's army came from the entrance, and soon, they all had the 6 members surrounded.

"Sh*t, we're trapped!" Issei cursed as he, Yuki, Yumi and Koneko were getting ready for a second round of fighting. Arcueid was with Kiyoko, obviously scared for her life.

"Hahahahaha! This time around, you won't be able to get away…I'll be the one who will cut your sh*tty heads and offer it to the Fallen Angels," Freed laughed once more.

"That can be arranged," Akame said as she brought out her own sword. It's her Imperial Arm: Murasame. "And you forgot one more thing…We're part of Night Raid, and this is the perfect night to ATTACK!"

** At the Prison Area **

Mio was back in her cell, still sealed up and leaned against the wall for quite some time. She felt a lot of powerful auras outside, meaning a huge battle was ensuing. However, there was no word of Reynelle, or Raynare or any of the other Fallen Angels for that matter. Besides, like many other Demons who are after her, they just wanted her power and after that, she'll be thrown away….permanently.

But her agony was prolonged by the tour she went through, and it was definitely not a nice tour in her eyes.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 10 minutes ago)

Mio tried to look away, but she couldn't as she watches the nightmare unfolding in front of her. All she sees was the color red splashing around the concrete with 2 dozen bodies, some dead and the others dying in the hands of the Fallen Angels, led by Reynelle, strewn about in many crumpled masses.

A young 13-year-old laid in her own blood and innards; the girl's blood coating her clothes like a foul-smelling paint. She cries in pain as her intestines lay on the ground, her yellow eyes as cried for her parents.

"Momma! Momma!" she cried, her Spanish accent faltering. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, Mommy, please…I don't wanna die. Please. Please. Pl-"

But her lips stopped quivering as her head rolled back to the concrete surface before a spear pierces through her head, making Mio's stomach turn into lead, forcing her eyes closed and her hands attempting to cover her ears. It did nothing.

"Momma!" a 20-year-old exorcist screamed as held his insides, his blonde hair stained with blood, gore and dirt before another Fallen Angel pulls his head from his entire body. "Aaaaah!"

"It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts," a 10-year-old girl repeated like a mantra before a large vertical slash splits an artery in her shoulder.

"Oh, God, it hurts. Please God, don't let me suffer anymore. Please have mercy," a woman with orange hair sobbed, with her legs ripped from their sockets. She saw Reynelle use a silver dagger as she began to stab the woman in the eyes and then the nose, and further down her body, before finally slithering her throat. Mio didn't fail to notice the peaceful smile on her face, her white teeth reddened by blood.

"Hahahahahaha! Those foolish humans didn't stand a chance!" Reynelle laughed. "In fact, with Sacred Gears inside them, they NEVER lived a normal life in the first place, just like you!"

Mio wanted to be sick. She really did. It reminded of her _own _nightmare: Her parents getting murdered in broad daylight. And now, it was happening all over again.

'Make it stop. Make it stop, please!' Mio begged to herself. Little did she know is that this is leading to her own Sacred Gear awakening…

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

Mio wanted this to end and get back to her friends. She wanted to sleep and end this sickening day, but she couldn't.

'Sister…Brother….please come quickly….' she cried to herself.

It didn't take long until someone finally came in to check, and it was none other than Raynare, who now had a more malicious aura around her after she channeled in her newfound powers from the Jewel of Darkness. She also a stoic look on her face.

"So…Mio Naruse…we finally meet," Raynare said with a very heavy voice.

Mio just wanted to get that nightmare out of her thoughts for a while, so she decided to ask an important question.

"I don't know why you are all after my powers, but why do you desire it so much?"

As if Raynare was going to answer that anyway, but just as she was about to cut to her last question, Raynare decided to answer.

"I need power so that everyone who made fun of me, my family, and even Lady Valadia, will finally know our true power," she declared in a darkly tone.

"I also heard that you killed Issei from the Dragon Race. You know that he has a Sacred Gear, but you were following someone that you don't know. So why?"

"He was a threat and an enemy to our existence…I didn't even consider taking it since it's not as useful as Asia's Twilight Healing or your Sacred Gear, for that matter."

"Then why did you attack him instead of more powerful people that were also in that race?" Mio asked as Raynare could feel the anger settling on her tone, but she decided to amuse herself.

"Isn't it obvious? Humans are so very weak, that in fact, we can manipulate their will with ease….but in this case….out of the many people from that race, he was obviously the weakest of them all. And then there's Silvia Lautreamont. We could've killed her as she was our original target, due to the famous tragic story of what happened to her brother, but then that weak human came and actually tried to save her by letting us chase him, and as a result, he laid lifelessly on the ground," Raynare mocked, though she slightly smiled darkly after seeing Mio's fists tightened in frustration.

However, knowing that she can't do anything due to having her powers sealed, Mio calmed down and actually tried to figure out how Raynare knew about Silvia Lautreamont and her brother. There was something strange going on as her brother may be an important clue as to why Silvia was acting cold to almost everyone nowadays.

Also, throughout her explanation, Mio detected her malicious aura, and she didn't have it before until now, which lead her to something rather obvious to her nature.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" she asked.

"What?" Raynare spoke, eyes widened a bit.

"You're afraid because you feel like you are a useless tool once someone tried to throw you away and don't recognize you to be as a respected Fallen Angel. Is that right? Isn't that the same reason of why you wanted to crave for power? In order for you to remain useful?"

It seems that Mio managed to hit the bullseye as Raynare was getting crosser and crosser and it was not long before Mio had to duck to avoid being impaled by a light spear that came crashing near to the side of the Devil's head as Raynare struck in pure rage before looking at her in fury.

"Don't try me…I could end your life anytime as I see fit….The only reason that you are still breathing is because of your power and your Sacred Gear inside you…Once we get a hold of those powers, we will have no use for you," she threatened.

"See? There it is….You're afraid of becoming weak. You're afraid that you might become inferior…Do you honestly think that being weak is a bad thing? Do you think that power alone is enough to make you useful to those above you? If you're trying yourself to look useful in front of their eyes, then it would be just you making a fool out of yourself-"

"SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY DEVIL! SOMEONE LIKE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW REAL SUFFERING!" Raynare responded as she finally decided to let it all out. "YOU AND THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU ALL LIVE YOUR LIVES, WARM IN YOUR BEDS, AND IGNORANT OF OUR SUFFERING! IF I COULD SAVE MY RACE, EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT BY SACRIFICING MILLIONS OF HUMANS, THEN I'LL DO IT! LET ALONE ONE FEEBLE LITTLE GIRL AND BOY! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST SOME GIRL THAT CALLED YOU HER FRIEND THAT YOU COULD EVEN BEGIN TO KNOW PAIN?! I'VE LOST HUNDREDS OF FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO THIS WAR! I CAN'T REMEMBER A DAY WHERE I DIDN'T SEE SOMEONE SUFFER AND DIE FROM THEIR WOUNDS!

"Once we get those powers and that Sacred Gear from you, we will be honored by many and everyone those who laughed at us will bow before us..! We will prove ourselves to Lord Milgauss or to Lord Azazel or to Lord Shemhazai. All we need is power! You will never ever understand that, _Devil_," she finished with venom in her voice.

When Mio heard everything from Raynare, her eyes were shadowed from her hair and made a sad smile as she was able to see through the Fallen Angel before her that she's just as helpless as she is, along with other people who feared of becoming useless to those people – or in this case, beings far above her.

Her reasons of doing all of this is just her desperation to keep herself amused to those beings far above her. That same feeling has been contagious even back to the humans themselves. She never would've thought that it would be also a fixture to the supernatural beings who blended in with them in secret, but seemed to similarly have the same dilemma as humans also do.

Maybe Silvia may also be among them and is putting up a cold front on everyone. Maybe…just maybe…

"I almost feel sorry for you…" she muttered, but Raynare could never form any arguments against her now that she finally vented out all of that.

"I don't need your pity, Devil… Once this is all over, we'll be the strongest Fallen Angels and they will all recognize us!" she declared but Mio never spoke afterwards and simply remained silent.

It wasn't long until Reynelle came from the entrance, though seemingly in a hurry as she began to inform something to her. Something urgent.

"Raynare, there's been a change of plans. That _traitor_ of ours known as Akeno Himejima have trapped your friends in a barrier. You must destroy that barrier and those Devils. Lady Valadia is already providing you with some backup," she spoke.

"Those devil brats….Fine! I'm going to annihilate them. Especially _her_! I suggest you and Reynella will take care of things from here," Raynare responded.

"Of course, I do. Who do you think I am?"

"Well, make sure that you do it right," Raynare spoke with hostility before glaring at Mio one last time before walking away. Reynelle had an evil smirk on her face as she certainly had a nasty idea in mind.

"Looks like you'll be coming with me once again, but this time, I have a very _special _place just for you…"

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

I was walking with Tohru and Alucard with Clementine following from a few feet, and the further we were walking into the forest, the bigger the killer intent we were feeling, meaning that we getting closer to that Fallen Angel…

…and Kanna. I really hope that he didn't do ANYTHING to her. However, I have to keep a close eye on Clementine as well. And speaking of Clementine, she decided to start up a conversation with us.

"Come to think of it, were the ones I killed in that shop your friends?" she asked. "Could it be you're mad I killed your allies?"

She chuckled as she continued, "That magic caster was so funny! It looks like she believed help would come until the very end. Sorry for killing them!"

I can tell that she had a lot of fun at killing them and torturing Ninya and even though she apologized, she felt absolutely no remorse for her actions.

That being said, I simply responded, "There's no need to apologize."

"Really?" Clementine asked in surprise before frowning a bit. "That's too bad. It's the funniest when I beat down someone who says things like, 'You killed my friends!' Why aren't you mad? That's boring. Oh, maybe they weren't your allies?"

We soon saw a clearing up ahead, and as we got there, we slowly came to a stop as we reached the last tree lining just before it. We were beginning to ready ourselves for the upcoming battles ahead.

"Depending on the situation, I would probably do something similar," I spoke. "So reproaching you for that would be hypocritical of me."

"Now as selfish as it may seem," Alucard finally began. "At the end of the day, those people were nothing but tools to raise his name. Not to mention that he also wants to save his own race from becoming extinct."

"And there's a high possibility that you may be interrupting my plans even further. Even as far as going after the Dragons after you're done with the humans, and for that, your very existence is offensive!" I finished as I pointed Aramasa at Clementine, who simply smiled and replied…

"Oh, that's right. Isn't one of the hostages a Devil? Even if she was able to break free, she, nor that beautiful magic caster will be able to defeat Khaj or those Fallen Angels or those Demons if that's the case. The same would go for me as well."

"Even Tohru here would be able to defeat someone of your level," I objected.

"You're so stupid," Clementine mocked. "I'd slice and stab a Dragon easily, let alone a Magic Caster or a Devil! It always ends with that!"

"I see," Alucard spoke.

"Only a few in this country can fight equally with me," Clementine boasted. "One person from Blue Rose and one from Drop of Red. Along with the strongest member of the Hero Clan. The only others would probably be Gazef Stronoff and **Brain Unglaus**?"

So she even fought off the Hero Clan as well…

"That's good to hear," I replied. "Then, I'll give you a handicap. That will be my revenge to you."

Both Tohru and Clementine gasped in frustration before the latter said, "I don't know what kind of ugly face is under that helm, but this inhuman, Lady Clementine, who has already stepped into the domain of heroes, would never lose to you!"

"Then let's make things even more interesting!" a new voice was heard as we all looked up to see the Fallen Angel I've met before, Abazeth, but this time, with 4 wings, flying over us. "And here, I was afraid I would need to do something to ease my boredom."

"Where's Kanna?" I asked as I glared up at the Fallen Angel.

"Now that's very rude, no hello or anything?" Abazeth asked with a grin as he looked down at us. "…It seems you've managed to solve the puzzle about what happened to those adventurers, and you've managed to gain quite a bit of power as well."

"He asked you a question, you fool," Tohru growled as she began to release some of her power. "Where. Is. Kanna?!"

"Alright, alright, if you're so worried about her," Abazeth shrugged as he descended down next to Clementine to the ground, folding his wings as his feet touched the grassy floor. With a snap of his fingers, a large box of light appeared next to him, and it dispersed to reveal a tied-up Kanna Kamui, who had a scared look on her face.

"Papa!" Kanna cried out as she struggled in her bindings. Both Abazeth and Clementine smirked as the latter placed a hand on her head, making the two of us narrow our eyes when Kanna froze up.

"What a fine specimen that you've got," Clementine giggled cruelly.

"And as you can see, she is perfectly fine…for now," Abazeth followed as Clementine took out her pierced weapon and placed it under Kanna's chin. "You said that you wanted to give her a handicap? Well, here I am, that very handicap. It's going to be me and Clementine against you, and it's very simple. Defeat both of us, and you will all leave here, but if you lose then we will kill you a-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tohru zoomed over to him and slammed a fist at Abazeth's face and sending him flying into several trees, but not before Clementine was forced to get out of the way as she was in his path.

I quickly used my sword to cut Kanna's bindings, finally setting her free!

"Are you OK, Kanna? You're not hurt, are you?" I asked, knowing that she was my first priority.

The young dragon stared at me for a few second before tears started to form in her eyes; she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and cried, "PAPA! PAPA!"

I breathed a humungous sigh of relief as I hugged her back, rubbing the back of her head.

"…It's alright. I'm glad you're safe," I whispered.

"I was so scared, they attacked us and tied me up," Kanna hiccupped as she continued to cry. "Lucoa warned the others of the surprise attack, but I knew you would come! I just knew it!"

"Of course. It's my job to protect you. You're part of my family, and I'm very sorry that you had to go through all of this," I apologized as I held her closer. But soon, I had to pull away from her as both Clementine and Abazeth, who was walking back to the clearing from the direction Tohru knocked towards, came back, both with a look of rage and excitement. "Tohru, protect Kanna and take her back to the home. Wait for further instructions."

"Yes, my Lord!" Tohru agreed. "Make sure you kick their *sses for us!"

I couldn't help but smirk as the Dragons flew off.

"…No problem. I'll end this quickly."

"You sure you don't need my help?" Alucard asked.

"Not yet," I replied. "Although I have a feeling that you're here for a different reason…"

"Oh, yes. **He **should be coming very soon…" Alucard smirked as he got his guns ready, which caught Abazeth's attention as a cold smirk grew on his face.

"Oh, really?" he challenged. "In case you forgot, you should more worried about that nun and the Devils back at the Church. However…!"

Abazeth summoned a light spear and threw at Tohru's retreating back.

"…We're not intending to let any of you live!"

The spear didn't get far as Alucard's bullets from his handgun, the **Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto** (usually referred to simply as "**Casull**"), intercepted it, causing the spear to explode. Abazeth gritted his teeth and turned to look at the smirking Alucard and myself.

"…I'm confident that my students will save them," I responded at I got my sword Aramasa at the ready, and bringing out the Devil Arm Yamato as well. "And since you got your handicap, the end result won't matter, because…no matter what, I won't fight you both seriously!"

Alucard laughed at this and said to himself, "Hahaha! I'm so looking forward to this!"

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Asia praying to God outside an actual church.

START OF SECOND HALF: A younger Mio looking at her dead parents, along with her murderer.

* * *

** At the Sky **

(3rd-Person POV)

Explosions were going off left and right, and in the center of it all was a pumped-up Natsu and a euphoric fallen angel.

Valadia attacked yet again, throwing two light spears, leaving no room for defensive tactics.

Instead, Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist just to destroy the spears.

BOOM! BOOM!

Twin explosions occurred, and within the smoke, out popped Natsu and was now zooming towards the fallen one.

Unfortunately, Valadia already formed another chaotic light spear as he homed in on her. Thankfully, he quickly took notice of this and jumped backward, missing the spear that could only head down.

BOOM!

Yet, another crater was added to the damaged forest below.

"I see that you are very powerful in close-range fighting, and are very fast," said Valadia as she dashed through the growing smoke. "But unfortunately, you are relying too much on your magic power."

"Tch!" Natsu clicked, but he was not going to give up that easy. But then suddenly, the fallen angel's fist lit up in a bright white-golden aura as it zoomed closer towards Natsu.

He widened his eyes at utter disbelief.

"I-Is that?!"

**"Angelic Impact!"**

She struck Natsu dead-center on his 2 defensive arms, but as soon as it happened, the golden aura imploded and now covered the whole area!

The attack sent Natsu crashing towards a nearby tree, blood trailing from his forehead and lip. His clothes, almost shredded.

"Guh!" Natsu blurted out before gathering enough strength to look at his attacker as she approached slowly.

After a while, she stood before him with a chaotic light spear in hand, staring down at him with 8 wings: Four Fallen and Four Angelic.

Natsu gasped out, "A Half-Angel?! A Nephalem?!"

"Told you that you'll be kicking yourself for calling me a crow," said Valadia as she raised the light spear overhead. "You relied too much upon your magic and offense, and yet, you never focus on defense or close-range attacks while we were in the sky. And it has made you weak.

"Yet, despite all of that, I never had this much fun in a long time. I expected more from you, but what a beautiful disappointment," she said as she stepped on Natsu's bloodied shin.

"AAGH!"

The fallen angel narrowed her eyes and was ready to finish him off.

"It's time to die, Dragon."

Natsu then remembered that Dayo was here as well, and if he found out that he was going to die by her…

"I don't think so!" Natsu responded as out of nowhere….

HoooaaaAAAAH!

Valadia was forced to jump back as Natsu suddenly got up with a newfound burst of energy inside him!

"Foolish Dragon…" she muttered, throwing the spear towards him, but this time, Natsu was ready.

He rolled to the side, away from the incoming light spear.

BOOM!

The sound of the implosion echoed behind him, but then suddenly, he was running towards her!

She attacked again, throwing 2 more spears. Natsu dived straight forward, forming a tucked roll as soon as his back hit the floor.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two more explosions followed behind him, creating a dust cloud along the way.

The fallen angel scowled, quickly summoning a normal light spear and dashed towards him.

"I'm done with you!" she shouted as she lunged at Natsu, forcing her spear forward in an attempt to pierce him from a distance.

Out of instinct, Natsu ducked as the spear went past him as she came closer.

'An opening!' Natsu thought as he punched her right in the gut.

PUNCH!

"GAH!" the fallen angel moaned, spilling out blood before flying into a bunch of trees!

When the punch hit her stomach, it felt like someone had placed a _grinder _on it. The horrible twisting and turning was ripping through her skin!

And all of that happened because she was caught off-guard.

She smiled darkly as she got up, "Wow, you managed to land a hit on me. Good job."

She walked towards Natsu while dragging a light spear in hand along the ground.

"Now let's see if you can land another one," she said as she dashed towards Natsu again.

She brought her spear down at Natsu, who sidestepped to the left, avoiding the critical strike.

BOOM!

The spear made a large dent in the ground as brownish dust scattered across his sight along with debris.

Natsu was laser-focused on the battle as the Fallen Angel threw another light spear at him. This time, he brought up his to block the attack from reaching any vital areas.

It's a costly move. As the spear touched his skin, he winced at how painful it felt.

'Agh! It's like I'm being burned by a hot stove!' he thought before quickly rolling away to avoid another incoming light spear that impaled at where he once was.

Valadia dashed towards him, holding a spear in her single hand.

Natsu quickly reached for the impaled light spear, holding it in his hand, but it felt like he was touching the sun.

Regardless, as she swung the spear, he jumped back with the spear in his hand, stumbling back a few times, but he still stayed on his feet.

As he looked down at the light spear, he thought, 'Strange, it just feels slightly warm now. Yet, it was burning me just a minute ago.'

Valadia smiled and said, "Interesting, do you even know how to use a spear of light?"

As she summoned a light spear and getting into a particular stance, Natsu analyzed the spear. It looked more like a very long and thick Trojan arrow, the kind that is split at the vertex.

Both the blades were individually very sharp. All while retaining the same golden-white light. In turn, Natsu does know how to use a spear, thanks to Dayo's training.

So, Natsu got into a stance, staring down at Valadia, who smirked asked jokingly, "Don't tell me you actually intend to fight me?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and answered, "As long as I'm breathing, I'm not going to give up until you are down!"

"I see…" she responded as she shifted her feet, and unfurled her eight wings. At the same time, Natsu unfurled his two dragon wings and both took up to the air again.

"Then let's see how good you are. Entertain me, dragon!" she yelled, charging towards him before turning that charge into a dash in a few seconds.

** Inside the Church **

"Oh yeah!" Leone said in excitement as she punched another Fallen Angel in the face, and HARD! "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Leone was able to come in to help out with the Devils as she, Akame, Arcueid and Yuki were killing some of the Fallen Angels, while Issei, Yumi and Koneko were dealing with the rouge priests.

Koneko threw a table at a group of Fallen Angels, causing them to fly back to Akame, who easily cut their bodies in half with her sword. Then, Koneko picked a bench as she turned her attention to Freed.

"..Get crushed…" said Koneko as she threw the pew in which Freed sliced it off with ease.

"For one insolent **midget**, you're pretty good," Freed said, making Koneko cross.

"Midget?" Koneko said, with her eyes twitching.

"You dare call my sister a MIDGET?!" Leone said, who's now ticked off, and before Freed knew it, he had to quickly move out of the way to avoid a hellstorm of flying benches.

Both Issei and Kiyoko had to run for cover. Leone and Koneko were like flying machine guns spraying furniture everywhere, which caused a good chunk of priests to get hit by them and get knocked out unconscious.

Then, in a quick dash, Yumi had gotten in front of Freed and attempted to slash him, but Freed parried it, along with the other attacks she sent his way.

"And you p*ss me off!" Freed yelled as he tried to shoot a barrage of bullets towards Yumi.

"Well, you're annoying!" Yumi replied as they clashed swords once at fast speeds, also with no enthusiasm in her voice. "But you're also good."

"You're not too shabby either, cutie," Freed complimented Yumi. "It seriously makes me want to kill you."

Freed tried to do go for a point-blank shot with his gun, but Yumi did a quick back-flip and dodged it.

Issei watched with his Sacred Gear out. "I knew she was a bad*ss."

"Then let's get serious then, okay~," said Yumi as her sword began to darken.

Freed went to attack her again, but this time, when their swords clashed, Yumi's sword began to envelop Freed's with darkness.

"What is this?!" he asked angrily.

Yumi winked, "A personal favorite of mine, it's the Holy Eraser. This sword of darkness consumes all light."

"You got a Sacred Gear as well?!" Freed asked.

"Hold him right there!" a new voice was heard and before he knew it, Freed was thrown to the side from the sheer force of the impact that came from a flail.

"GWAAAH~!" Freed cried as he crashed into the wooden seats of the church.

Everyone saw who made the surprise attack, and to their relief, it was…

"Senior Yurifina! Milfina!" Kiyoko gasped.

That's right. Yurifina and Milfina have joined in after hearing Dayo's call for assistance.

"Didn't know that we would be having this much fun," said Yurifina before she charged in with her shield to block the incoming shots from Freed as he got up. The shots didn't even dent her shield before she came downward with her sword, forcing Freed to use his to block.

"And who or what in the f*cking hell are you?!" Freed asked angrily.

"I'm Yurifina Sol Eleanord, and you can say that I'm the senior out of everyone here," she answered as her sword began to shine. "And you will feel the fury of one of our **Wonder Blades**: Ardinscion, the Blade of Destruction!"

Yurifina soon disappears in a flash of light. Freed was confused for a second, but it was not long afterwards until she appeared again from above and slammed at Freed's position, creating an explosion!

BOOM!

"BLEEGGHH!" Freed groaned after he sprouted out blood from his mouth after making a crushing impact to the wall. Freed had lost his gun and only had his sword left. He tried to get up and attack Yurifina, but Milfina came out of nowhere and disarmed him easily with her own sword before her shield bashed him and Yurifina switched out and kicked him up high in the air.

As Freed was sent up into the air, Leone saw an opportunity as she jumped up, grabbed the priest's foot and threw him to the other side of the Church, making him hit another wall and collapse to the floor.

As Yurifina approaches, Freed, seeing his gun and scared sh*tless for life, grabs it and fires at Yurifina. He was bleeding from top to bottom due to the recent attacks, and he absolutely hated these 2 sisters. His face was disfigured from the explosion earlier, along from the shield that kept bashing him, his ribs were cracked, his frontal body was mortally wounded.

Pure madness took a hold of the priest's mind, deranged that someone from Dragonar Academy like Yurifina was able to beat him easily.

"Don't f*ck with me!" the mad priest exclaimed as he fired at Yurifina, who effortlessly keeps walking with a barrier surrounding her. "Don't f*ck with me! Don't f*ck with me! Don't f*ck with me! Don't f*ck with me! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! I'll kill you. I'll kill you! I'll cut you up into pieces!"

Then suddenly, his gun was shot from another, courtesy of Eda, who made the shot from the entrance as she and Hans have entered inside the Church, giving Yurifina the opportunity to implant her foot into his chest. Fear took hold of Freed, now powerless as Yurifina raised her sword up.

"Tell me who your superior is. Or better yet, please don't tell me so that I could have a reason to torture you," Yurifina said with a wink.

"I won't tell sh*t, you b*tch!" Freed screamed at Yurifina, causing her to grin with her pupils beginning to change.

However, it was the mad priest's lucky night as Yurifina raised her shield to her left and just in time to block a light spear before she was pushed back from the unknown force as she struggles to gain her footing.

Looking up from her position, she saw Mittelt, Mittel's twin sister, with another light spear at the ready, with 2 more Fallen companions behind her.

"I assume that this is the Albion Princess I've heard so much about. Is it you?" asked Mittelt.

Yurifina smirked as she stands up and answered, "Yes, it is me. You know that you can't keep up if you decide me and/or my sister, Fallen Angel. You're simply outclassed."

"We'll see about that, human!" Mittelt cried as she and her minions charged in with their light spears and clashes with Yurifina's sword and shield. Soon, Milfina joined in the fray, but their clash was so violent, that it took them back outside the church to battle.

Freed then soon realized that the other occupants have already went ahead as he looked at the altar to discover that the hidden entrance was already opened, and the distraction gave them the opportunity to move ahead.

Realizing that he was now all alone, with many dead bodies and destroyed furniture all over, he said to himself…

"Well, this is a bit of a pickle. To think it ended like this….GRRAAAGGHHH!"

Freed scratches his head with maddening and frustrating eyes.

"They will pay for this. They will all pay!" he yelled before taking something out of his bloody pocket and then smashing it to the floor and the flash of light makes him disappear, taking this chance to escape.

Freed Sellzen was gone for now, but he will be back for revenge.

** Outside the Church **

And apparently, so was Kyoko, as she too, had enough.

"Damn it! Freed must have escaped!" she clicked her tongue in annoyance before the wild Seras off and jumping up to the roof. "I've already lost more than half of my lives…I've underestimated you, vampire! But next time, you won't be so lucky!"

With that, Kyoko flapped her cape and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The frustrated Seras narrowed her eyes before running off to where her Master and Dayo are.

Meanwhile, while Maleficent's Peerage were still fighting off against the Fallen Angels, Narberal was about to begin her battle with Khajiit.

"So, you're a fool who can use 3rd-tier magic," Khajiit began.

"Fool?" Narberal asked with a stoic look on her face. "A mere human tick is calling me a fool?"

"Is it wrong to call an imbecile who tries to thwart our plans a fool?" Khajiit challenged while holding the small death orb with his right hand and a staff with his left. "What's more, is that you and those pesky Devils are leaping to the land of the dead without understanding the strength of the strong! Feast your eyes upon this supreme jewel!"

As Narberal looked at the jewel, she remembered what Dayo said to her.

"_And be careful above you. There's a powerful Fallen Angel that's currently in battle with Natsu, along with...something else._"

It was then that Narberal had to avoid a claw coming from a giant **Skeletal Dragon** that tried to attack her from above!

Maleficent's Peerage gasped as they saw the giant creature summoned out of nowhere! Khajiit laughed as the giant Dragon landed next to him.

"The Skeletal Dragon is completely resistant to magic," Khajiit explained. "It's a fearsome enemy that magic casters, let alone low-class Devils can't fight against!"

Narberal clicked her teeth before unsheathing her sword.

"If that's the case….I'll beat it to death," Narberal declared.

"Make that _we_ will beat it to death," El Deta followed as she came in with her signature weapon that's been passed down from her grandmother, the **Finger Blades**. They were simply blades on 2 special gloves, made of metal, and they are magical in nature. El Deta can infuse them with her fire since she's a nine-tailed Kitsune.

Narberal just looked at El Deta and said, "Fine. You may join, but you better keep up."

"Of course," El Deta answered as the giant skeletal dragon advanced towards the 2 warriors.

As the Dragon tried to attack Narberal, she jumped out, avoided the claw, and with one swing…

BLAM!

…she hit the Dragon's jaw, losing a few bones, before collapsing as it was off-balance!

Khajiit gasped at this and asked, "What in the world?! J-Just who are you?! Are you a mythril… No, an orichalcum… No, a Diamond-class adventurer?!"

"From an old weed like you, it amazes me on how you maggots underestimate us," El Deta said.

"More like 'lower life form' to me, which is fitting because of your excitable nature, you red click beetle," Nabe followed.

"Y-You sons of b*tches!" Khajiit snapped as the Skeletal Dragon got back up. "I won't! I won't! I won't let you!"

He now decides that it was time to get serious as he chanted…

"Ray of Negative Energy!"

The broken parts soon began to reconnect to the Skeletal Dragon, looking good as new again as it roared in fury.

"Reinforce Armor!

"Lesser Strength!

"Shield Wall!

"Undead Flame!"

As the Dragon was powering up, both Nabe and El Deta decided to power themselves up as well.

"Reinforce Armor.

"Shield Wall.

"Protection Energy Negative."

"My turn! Scorching Soul Fires! Shadow Fox!" El Deta chanted as her whole body was now covered in black flames while her shadow grew bigger, allowing her to enter inside.

Khajiit growled in annoyance as the Skeletal Dragon prepares to attack them again, but this time, after avoiding being swapped by its tail, Narberal jumped up and block its attack from the claw.

"Acid Javelin!"

As acid was heading towards Narberal, El Deta takes her into the shadow, missing it completely!

"Shadow magic, huh? What a pain!" Khajiit frowned as Narberal jumped up from the shadow and made her move.

"Lightning!" Narberal chanted as she zapped towards Khajiit, but the Skeletal Dragon blocked it with its leg while it roared. "I'm the one this is a pain for, bagworm. Why don't you stop hiding behind that and come out?"

"It can't be helped," Khajiit frowned before he looked at the orb again. "Jewel of Death!"

The ground shook again, forcing El Deta to come out of the shadow.

"Take a good look at the power of the jewel of death!" Khajiit shouted happily as another Skeletal Dragon burst out from the ground!

"T-This is bad…" Evia said to herself as she watched from a good viewpoint. The others couldn't help but agree with Evia. They also knew that it can't advance towards any one of the cities, or else they'll be in big trouble…

However, the glow inside the orb has vanished.

Khajiit was annoyed by this and said, "It seems I've used all of the collected negative energy, but after I kill you and all of these Devils with the help of the Fallen Angels and Demons, and bring death to these cities, I am sure it will recover. It'll be much faster with the help of Twilight Healing."

Both Narberal and El Deta wasted no time and began to attack the large Dragons. As the two each tried to attack one, the Dragons used their claws and tails to stop them in their tracks.

When one tried to squash Narberal with its claw, Khajiit looked in surprise to see that Narberal was able to stop it by using her sword!

"What?!" Khajiit asked in disbelief, but that's not all.

The other Dragon was having trouble trying to get its own claw out the fox's shadow that's pulling it in! Khajiit couldn't believe his eyes.

"Who are you?! How do you have such physical strength or such magic without the use of martial arts?!"

Narberal knew that El Deta was here, so she decided to answer carefully…

"I was blessed by Supreme Beings that even surpass God."

"And I'm just a bad*ss mother**cking fox that's a proud member of the Gremory family!" El Deta followed.

"Are you mocking me?!" Khajiit asked angrily.

"You can't even understand the truth when you hear it…you planarian," Narberal explained.

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

Alucard was watching the battle between Clementine, Abazeth and I rage on while leaning onto a tree. I was matching Abazeth and Clementine blow for blow and I didn't even seem a little winded.

As Clementine jumped out of the way, up in the sky, Abazeth was gritting his teeth as he glared at me as I was still on the ground, ready to go. We had been fighting for a while now, at first using projectile weapons before shifting it to close combat, but I've been my swords throughout the whole time. And while Abazeth's clothes had rips and tears in it, the worse I had were dirt marks.

This wasn't right for Abazeth. He was supposed to be the strong one in this battle, **he **was the one supposed to be winning, **HE **was supposed to be the one with a confident expression on his face.

The last one was what Clementine is wearing on her face right now as she said, "I'm tired! It's true that you have a lot of physical strength. Of course, you want to boast about it! But you know…"

She then frowned and asked, "Are you an idiot? You're just a meathead swinging around a sword."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be so cocky!" Abazeth exclaimed as he flew at high speeds towards me as I raised Aramasa in time to block his attack, the colliding blow was strong enough to shake several branches from the many trees below them.

Abazeth and I continued to clash with our blades, making sparks fly and trees rustle below them. I easily blocked a swing aimed at my head before spinning my body like a cart wheel and slammed my armored boot against Abazeth's head, bouncing him up and down on the ground before regaining his balance with his wings and stopped him from colliding into a tree. The Fallen Angel snapped his head up just in time to dodge my downward swing, which created a giant crater upon contact. Abazeth dove at me, creating a spear of light with his second hand and swung both weapons at me as I created a barrier shield to block the attacks.

"Making fun of warriors now?" I asked with a smirk as I looked at Clementine. "Then come and attack. Unlike the Fallen Angel, you've only been evading me the entire time."

"Well, I'd like to…" Clementine responded.

"What happened to your confidence that you could beat any warrior?"

Clementine said nothing before she decided to bring out her deadly weapon. But then suddenly…

ROAR!

We not only saw two giant Skeletal Dragons, but we also saw Natsu fighting against a powerful Nephalem as she decided to get serious.

After being a bout of exchanging blows from the spears, Natsu managed to headbutt the Nephalem hard, making her scowl before pointing her hand outward, creating a light spear, and then adding an intense amount of power.

She held the comet-light spear in her hand.

Clementine and Abazeth smiled as the Fallen Angel stepped back, holding the spear as if it were a javelin, but this time, adding more power than before, making the spear grow in size.

"**Angelic Javelin!**" she chanted as she threw it towards Natsu, knowing that he couldn't avoid it.

Looks like I'm going to have to help him out this time. I summoned Terminus Est and threw the sword towards the gigantic spear, and when it made contact…

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! BOOM!

The sword did its job as the attack split in half and went on both sides, taking an ample amount of ground with them as they made contact.

As I saved Natsu from being screwed, I looked at the other 2 threats….

"Skeletal Dragons…" I murmured.

"Correct! You know your stuff," Clementine congratulated. "Magic doesn't work on it, so it's the worst enemy of magic casters! And I'm pretty sure that goes for the Devils as well!"

"I see. Is that why Nabe or my allies won't be able to win?"

"That's right," Abazeth answered. "Not only that, but the ceremony inside the church is almost over. Once that happens, we'll be set for life and we can exterminate all these humans and Devils in these cities."

"Some…more pathetic than others," Clementine added as she eyed at Valadia, who was beginning to get p*ssed off.

"**YOU!"** the Nephalem shouted out, her aura exploding in various different directions with a blast of wind. "**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!**"

"Hm?" I asked in confusion. Do I know her? Have we met before?

"**WHY DO YOU SHOW YOUR FACE?! TO ANGER ME?! TO TEMPT ME?!**" the Nephalem yelled at me as she tried to attack me, but Natsu will have none of it as he tried to push her back.

However, for some reason, this anger, this rage gauged at me. Why does it feel so familiar?

"**IS IT BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO DIE?! OR YOU THINK I'LL ACTUALLY FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!**" she yelled before Natsu slugged her in the face, continuing their battle elsewhere.

Come to think of it…it couldn't be _her_, right?

"Well, I don't know what you did to Lady Valadia, but I'll do her a favor and kill you, and besides, you shouldn't be allowed to exist!" Abazeth shouted back as he flew at me.

Alucard just kept smiling as he watched me and Abazeth trade blows once again, and it was so fast, we resembled dancing lights, clashing and making sparks fly every time our blades met before becoming lights again. Suddenly, he felt a burst of power coming from another direction. He snarled at this, because he knew exactly _who_ was about to come in.

I looked at Clementine and asked, "Do you have some way of shortening this distance between us?"

"Who knows?" Clementine asked before slicing her cloak off as she was ready to join in on the fray. After bending down very low, and I got a quick view of her black panties and bottom, but now's not the time to gawk, because if you blink…

ZOOM!

…you are dead!

Clementine went towards at breakneck speed, whizzing past my sword and aiming for the kill, but thanks to my second sword and chanting, "Double Harden," I was able to block Clementine's attack, but not the second one as it pierced my armor, but thankfully, it didn't do too much damage as she jumped back before I could slice her head off.

"Martial art skills…so hard!" Clementine analyzed, annoyed. "Well, it's fine. Just means I should attack an area where the armor is thinner next. Well, I wanted to slice you up little by little until you couldn't move. Then I could have played around with you a bit. Too bad. Too bad."

"So you aimed for my shoulder on purpose," I realized. "I'm learning a lot from you."

"Welp!" Clementine smiled as she crouched down again. "Here I come!"

Clementine zoomed as I blocked her attack once again.

"Impenetrable Fortress," Clementine chanted as I tried to cut her head off with my other sword, but…

"Flow acceleration!" she chanted as she backflipped in time to avoid getting hit, giving her an opportunity to strike!

She tried to go for my eyes, but I quickly blocked it at the last second, forcing Clementine to jump back again.

"Stop trying to give us a handicap!" she smiled. "If you don't get serious, you might end up dying!"

"Goodness. I'm learning a lot from these fights," I said. "The existence of martial arts and the importance of balancing your attacks."

"Huh?! You realize that now?" Clementine frowned. "You're a failure as a warrior. But why didn't you take damage with that attack just now?"

She looked at her weapon, expecting to find blood after she attacked me from the helmet, but instead, she found none. It was supposed to give her and Abazeth a clue.

She licked the blade and asked, "Was it supposed to be a martial art defense skill?"

"Well, I realize just how much I still have to learn," I sighed wistfully. "You have my gratitude. But we're short of time."

"Good mentioning on that," Abazeth smirked. "In fact, one of your friends is about to run out of time. 3 minutes to be exact before the first ritual is done."

Then that means…

"Alucard…I think we're done playing around," I said to the strongest vampire, who grinned from ear to ear, because it's time to make our moves.

"Narberal Gamma! Natsu Dragneel! Akame Himejima! Leone! Yurifina and Milfina Sol Eleanord! Mio Naruse! And Kiyoko Hyoudou! Show them the power of Nazarick, Night Raid, the Infinity Empire and the Hellsing Organization!" I ordered as I summoned a humungous fireball and threw it up high in the sky, heading towards Natsu.

"What the hell?" both Abazeth and Clementine asked.

"Now, attack me fully prepared to die!" I declared as I slammed both swords to the ground.

** At a Private Area **

(3rd-Person POV)

'I've got to get out of these ropes!' Mio grumbled as she struggled to free herself, but to no avail. 'Argh! It's no use! I'd need some help in order to…Where's Maria when I need her?'

Suddenly, the door opened and Mio thought that it was that succubus who secretly came in to save her…

…but she's wrong. It was Reynelle who opened a curtain to reveal the underground cavern, where Asia is being tied to a cross and the remaining priests who weren't fighting from above simply attended and chanted their words in performing the ritual of the extraction of her Sacred Gear. As Reynella kneeled in front of the unconscious Asia, not too far was Nphirea, who was also tied in chains while still being unconscious while wearing the Crown of Wisdom that's been working overtime, and it is also being used during the ritual.

After being told about the effects of having her Gear and powers taken away from her body, Mio just looked at Asia lifelessly. She thought to herself, 'What did she ever do to deserve this?'

But at the same time, she knew that they're coming, but with the ritual already in progress, it was only a matter of time till Asia's Sacred Gear gets extracted.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of death?" Reynelle asked as Mio shook in fear.

"I'm not going to lie, yes I am, but I know that my friends are coming to save me, the nun, and the hostage," Mio answered truthfully.

"Hmph…You may sound like you are really dependent to them…"

"What's wrong in depending on your friends? It's more easy than just doing things by yourself…"

"That's what you foolish Devils and humans believe….In this world, there are things where the beliefs of one's self is just an illusion. There are no such things as helping each other. Friends stabbed you in the back and take away everything from you without a shred of pity or care for your well-being… That's the reality of the world, even to you."

"Th-That's not true! You say that because you never seen them, or you regarded that 'help' as a source of weakness."

"Well, of course it is….Depending on your friends? Why do you need such things when you can just swat them away on your own? You don't need them…Only the weak depends on something like that."

"Well, that's bullsh*t! I'm weak as I can't control my powers well. Hell, I can't even awaken my own Sacred Gear. In fact, I bet that you are weak as well! That's why we rely on our friends in order to cover that weakness, guarding each other's back and putting your trust and faith in them as if they were real family…You can deny it all you want, but everyone doesn't want to be lonely. Even if I'm a Devil, beings like humans and other species have survived for long. We depended on each other, fought for each other, and cared for each other. And possibly, other mythologies have done that for a long time, too!"

"Enough of this! If you believe on something as delusional as that, then prove to me and my family that you're right….but I think that might be a little too late for that," Reynelle paused as she looked at the window. "In fact, there's something very _special _I want you to see."

When Mio looked, she could gasp in shock and horror at the scene unfolding, right before her very own eyes.

** At the Church Basement **

When Akame, Yuki, Yumi, Koneko, Arcueid, Leone, Eda, Hans, Issei and Kiyoko all finally arrived after going down the staircase, they were shocked by what they saw.

The basement was filled with priests in black robes with their hoods up as they chanted to a high stone platform at the end of the room. Looking up at the platform, they saw Reynella with her back towards them, facing 2 large crosses at the top of the platform.

And on those crosses were Nphirea and Asia, both chained to them.

"You are quite late," Reynella said with a twisted smile on her face. "But we are so fortunate to have you all here. Kill them!"

All the priests take out their own daggers, ready to cut down these low-lives with arrogant smiled on their faces.

However, Arcueid just walked ahead and yawned and asked in a boring tone….

"Daggers? Really?"

She knew that despite their worship and chanting, these men were slow to her and hardly knew how to even swing a knife. It was almost too easy to kill them all.

And that's exactly what she was going to do as her eyes and hands glowed red as her nails grew a bit, and then faster you can say, "What the?!", Arcueid takes off in tackling down the priests.

She cut through them one by one with her claws, but Yuki and Akame soon joined her at taking them down with their swords. Blood spilled all over the chamber, and Arcueid took the opportunity to drink their blood to power herself up. The hooded men were filled with fear and a few tried to escape, only to get skewered alive by Akame.

It didn't take long before the slaughter was finished, and Issei and Kiyoko could only look in horror as they saw the corpses surrounding the three women.

"That was too easy, you f*cking twisted b*tch!" Eda snarled as she looked up at the weakened Asia and Reynella.

"Reynella, your time is over," Akame added.

"My sisters and I maybe twisted b*tches, but that doesn't mean I have feelings you know," Reynella replied in a teasing tone with a mock hurt look on her face as Asia opened her eyes, but she could moan for a bit before closing her eyes again. The Fallen Angel then snarled when she looked at Akame and continued, "However, I prefer that you don't say my name so casually from your unworthy lips. Especially from _you_, Akame! Even if you are my cousin!"

"Hold on, Asia!" Yuki shouted. "We'll get you out of here in about a minute—Geez!"

Yuki quickly jumped back to avoid being blown away from an explosive light spear that was thrown by Reynella.

"Sorry to ruin the dramatic reunion, but the first ritual's almost over," Reynella interrupted.

"What?!" the others gasped.

"First ritual?" Arcueid asked.

"This early? It's not even midnight!" Leone shouted, panicking.

"Plans change~!" Reynella sang in a sing-song voice. "And since you all have come this far, I'll have our special 'guests' to keep you company."

As Reynella snapped her fingers, the others could hear familiar growls as they all looked to see Hellions emerge from the shadows, but this time, they were not alone.

Along with them were human cultists adorned in what appears to be demonic clothing. Their skins were pale, and they kept their faces hidden behind veils. Each and every member had a dagger on hand, as well as a demonic right arm from which to summon spells. These were the **Dark Cultists**, and they were here for one thing, and for one thing only: To worship Demons and kill all who disobey such worship.

Behind them were large brutes whose size was like that of a bodybuilder. Like the cultists, their skin was pale, and they wore armor only on their head, waist, and left arm. They carried with them a large maul that they can swing effortlessly with one hand. These were the **Dark Berserkers** as they were considered weak by demonic standard, but their strength is greater than that of a normal human.

The group were soon surrounded by all manner of creatures. And Arcueid could tell that all 3 of these groups were Demons from the Burning Hells, which was now part of the Realm of Chaos.

"Please keep them occupied while I finish the ritual," Reynella commanded. "Lady Valadia must not be kept waiting any longer than she should be."

Reynella soon disappeared in a purple aura that dissipates her form in seconds.

Akame clicked her tongue in annoyance as she and the others were now surrounded by countless demons and cultists. There was probably around 30 of them in total, which makes it around 10 of each group of minions.

And if that wasn't bad enough…

"Looks like Boss and Seras are in trouble," Arcueid said to herself. "Guys! There's something big happening up there! I'm heading up to take care so you won't get overwhelmed! I'll finish them quickly and come right back to help you. It won't even take 10 minutes."

"Go ahead and do so!" Yumi said as the vampire went back upstairs and out of the church to check on Alucard, Dayo and Seras.

And soon after, the battle begins as Koneko was quickly forced to protect Kiyoko from the Demons coming after them. Hans soon charged at blazing speed and tackle down the Hellions before biting their skin and ripping them apart. Akame joined in and decapitated their heads easily with her sword.

Yumi and Yuki fought against the cultists, who casted their dark magic and threw fireballs at them, but the swordswomen dodged with the latter deflecting one away before they both killed a few cultists within range.

Leone slips underneath a Dark Berserker from its maul that slammed at her before she jumped up high, and punched the head so hard, that it actually only the head was sent flying, forcing blood to spill out from the neck up. She then picked up the fallen maul and gave it a good swing with two hands and mauling down those that charged after her or her comrades.

Eda shot the heads of the Hellions off of them whenever they were coming to her and was close to Koneko and Kiyoko.

As for Issei, he promoted himself to Rook to block the incoming attack from a Dark Berserker with its maul and tried to slam it on him, only to be surprised by an incoming punch from that same demon.

With no way of blocking it in time, Issei had to take the full punch as he saw stars for a moment as his body slammed far into a wall from the force of it. Shaking off from the blow as he stands upright, he is suddenly ambushed by a couple of Hellions who try to tear his flesh off, only to be sliced off by Yuki or Yumi.

Jumping upwards to dodge from one of the cultist's spells, Hans tore apart that same cultist with his strong hands and kept beating them up mercilessly to their deaths.

So far, half of the 30 thirty creatures have been killed, and they have proven to give them quite the challenge. Then there was trouble….

A Dark Berserker were heading for Koneko and Kiyoko and swung its maul at them! Koneko managed to dodge it while taking Kiyoko with her in her arms. Unfortunately, they were soon met by another Dark Berserker's maul.

WHAM!

It struck Koneko, separating her and Kiyoko, and the former was soon quickly met with not one, not two, but three dark fireball spells from the cultists, only to be blocked by Leone, who was protecting her sister for dear life. As she took the hits head-on, one of the Dark Berserkers came from behind and slams its maul onto Leone's back, plummeting her towards a wall.

"GAAH!"

"Leone!" Koneko cried as she knew that Leone was injured. Her head was already bleeding and one of her ribs was cracked. She coughed a bit of spit out from her mouth.

Despite this, Leone was not giving up. She was going to protect her sister until the very end, and she was not going to make the same mistake that Kuroka did.

But then suddenly, they've run out of time as Yumi finally realized something tragically important.

"Sh*t! How could I forget?!" she said to herself. "Everyone! Their main objective was to-"

But Yumi couldn't finish as the Crown of Wisdom glowed on Nphirea's forehead, forcing him to scream, and following after that, Asia's body soon started to glow green, as she lets out a scream of pain and agony!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

** At the Forest **

"…take the nun's Sacred Gear," Mittel finished.

"Take her Sacred Gear?" Rias asked.

"What's going to happen to her?" Maleficent asked.

"The owner's life will certainly be…" was all Akeno could say.

** At the Church Basement **

"Asia is going to die?!" Kiyoko asked in disbelief.

"No! Hans!" Eda yelled as Hans nodded.

Hans decided to rush forward, but the cultists and demons kept on coming, but they were no match for Hans as he punched his way through as their blood decorated his hands.

At the same time, both Akame and Leone heard Dayo's message, and decided that it was time to get serious!

Akame soon charged up and began throwing Light Spears towards the Dark Berserkers before conjuring up lightning to blast away at the Hellions, all of them either fried to a crisp or exploding.

A cultist tries to Leone with a knife, but Leone, now using her Imperial Arm, chopped his arms off with her claws, making him scream as blood gushes everywhere before kicking him away.

Seeing this, the others kept fighting while Issei took the opportunity of the clear path to head up towards the stairs to Asia and Nphirea, but as he got closer, Asia's screams of torment grew louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

The screaming soon stops to everyone's horror, and they looked up to see a large, green light extracting out of Asia's heart; exiting out of her chest and being levitated into the air, only for Reynella to catch them.

"Your Twilight Healing, the power we've been craving for so many years, is finally in my grasp!" Reynella laughed victoriously as Akame and Leone knew the word 'Death' all too well. "With this power, not only I can conquer love, but we are now one step closer to taking our rightful places as both a Lord of the Demon Lord Faction, and a Chaos God!"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror as the pieces of the puzzle were now in place, especially from Akame. Reynella, Reynelle, Raynare, and Valadia have all betrayed their own kin and became aligned with the Demons.

'So that's how they gathered followers and were able to summon the demons!' Akame thought, now making perfect sense. 'It also explains as to why they are following Milgauss…and possibly…!'

Reynella hugs the light to herself, enveloping it into her body, making her throw her head back and moan erotically. As she does, the green light emanated from the Twilight Healing turned to crimson red, like the color of Hell itself, whatever that was.

The Fallen Angel laughed maniacally, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally have it! The supreme power! And soon, that Devil will be the next to go, and when that happens, the Three Factions will fall, along with Synapse and the Dragon Race! With this power, the demons will never die on the battlefield. We will become the most powerful demons to succeed even the Cardinal Sins AND the Seven Evils! None will oppose us! And to those who made fun of us will now be consumed by hatred, by terror, and they will all fall to destruction! ALL WILL SERVE US, AS LORDS OF CHAOS!"

Reynella soon disappeared in a flash of purple light. Issei regained his composure and grits his teeth and sprints upstairs to get Asia and Nphirea.

The shackles that bounded Asia and Nphirea released them from the crosses, allowing them to fall forward. Issei caught Asia while Akame caught Nphirea as the former kneeled down to hold up her motionless body.

"Asia! Asia!" Issei called out, but there was no response.

"Damn it!" Eda cursed as she as the others didn't want to believe it, but reality was beginning to settle in.

Nphirea was still unconscious, but at least he was okay, but as for Asia, they could see the many bruises and cuts on her arms and legs from when they tortured her, probably from Clementine. The white drees she wore had a shoulder strap fall from her, exposing one of her breasts that Issei wanted to see, but couldn't. Asia looked pale and sickly, struggling to breathe normally.

"Mr…..Ragna….." Asia weakly called out.

Issei tried not to cry, but he knew that the warmth from her body was getting colder and colder. The same could be said for Kiyoko, who could only look in sheer horror of what happened to Asia as she got closer and closer.

And if that wasn't bad enough, there were more Demons coming in, forcing the others to fight them off.

"Issei! You and Kiyoko get Asia out of here!" Yumi yelled.

"We'll hold these guys back!" Yuki followed with a few tears from her eyes.

"But what about you guys?!" Kiyoko exclaimed, not wanting to leave them behind at a time like this.

"Don't worry about us! We'll handle them! Just go!" Leone yelled as she and Koneko punched more Dark Cultists in the faces before splitting up.

"Get out of here," Koneko followed.

"You better go, slowpoke!" Eda exclaimed. "That girl doesn't have a lot of strength left. Hans will guide you!"

And that said werewolf already grabbed Asia and carried her bridal-style while holding Nphirea around his neck before running to the staircase, but both Issei and Kiyoko were hesitant.

"You don't want to anger Mr. Ragna, even though you haven't met him, right?! He's Asia's friend, and he's depending on you two!" Yuki shouted as she clashed blades with another Dark Cultist. "Just trust us!"

"…Thank you! Please come back to us alive!" Kiyoko shouted as she ran towards the stairs with Issei not far behind.

"And when you do, start calling us Ise and KoKo," Issei growled and started running after her sister and Hans. "YOU GOT THAT?! WE'RE A TEAM, AFTER ALL!"

** At the Private Area **

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! How about that?!" Reynelle laughed as she watched everything. "They made it, but they were too little, too late!"

Mio absolutely had no words to say as she was too shocked and stunned to see Asia, one of Dayo's friends, die, just as their friends came to save them. They failed to save her life. And what's worse, the Fallen Angels themselves were now aligned with the Demons.

"And now, it's time for the next one to go! Guards, take her away!" Reynelle ordered the priests as they grabbed Mio with both arms and proceeded down to another room where another ritual is about to take place.

'Big Brother….please help me!' Mio cried to herself.

** At the Forest **

Two Light Spears were heading straight for Rias and Maleficent, but Akeno blocked them with her lightning seal.

"Not bad!" said Sureri as she, Kalawarner, Mittel and Dohnaseek are now on the branches of a tree.

"But we'll see how long that fragile barrier can last," Kalawarner stated.

"The magical barrier only made things worse for you," Dohnaseek followed.

"Or were we supposed to let the others go because of it?" Mittel asked as she held out a finger. "No, no. We won't let you escape. Your servants should be in for a beating by now, too. Especially after the human that somehow escaped death with Lady Valadia! I'm sure he's been long-"

"Don't underestimate any of my servants or friends," Rias interrupted her with narrowed eyes.

"That's right!" Akeno followed. "In fact, I bet he is discovering his true powers as we speak!"

"And as for Kiyoko, she's my best pawn, after all," Maleficent followed in a confident tone, but NOT in a noble tone like Rias.

** At the Church Entrance **

Narberal and Maleficent's Peerage were all panting hard as their attacks did nothing to the 2 Giant Skeletal Dragons as Khajiit chuckled…

"If you all surrender, I might spare you."

"As if, you scumbag!" Bisha responded as she fires another magical shot at the Wizard, only to be blocked once again.

Narberal gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You mere human!" she snarled as she stood up.

Khajiit widened his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't be so cocky, trash."

Khajiit was now ticked off and decided to go for the kill.

"Crush them, Skeletal Dragons!" he ordered as the Dragons roared.

The Devils knew that they couldn't win, but that's about to change when Narberal heard Dayo's message.

Narberal smiled and said to the Devils, "Head off to the Church and don't come out. I'll take care of things here."

"What?!" El Deta asked, as if she had a second head. "You're telling us to go now?!"

"The reason why is because I'm no longer fighting as Nabe, but as Narberal Gamma."

The 2 Giant Skeletal Dragons then made their move.

"Let's go!" Sarah ordered as she and the others quickly headed off to the entrance of the Church to avoid getting crushed by the Dragons. However, Narberal is about to take care of that.

"Teleportation," she chanted, and soon, the Devils disappeared, along with her, and just in time before the claw crushed at where they once stood.

Khajiit didn't see this and thought that he had finally won…but he's wrong. Dead wrong.

The next time Narberal appeared, she was up in the sky, and as she was flying down, she could see that Natsu grabbed the fireball that Dayo threw as he heard his message and was now fired up and went on the offensive against Valadia, who was now forced to go on the defensive.

She also saw Dayo battling against Abazeth, but she could also see a powerful exorcist that's heading his way soon. Also, there were Rias, Akeno, and Maleficent battling against Mittel, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and their new addition Raynare with 25 Fallen Angels with her as support after breaking Akeno's barrier.

At this point, she then stopped as she was floating above the sky, while Khajiit finally figured out what happened.

"She disappeared?" he asked. "Where did she go?!"

He looked everywhere except up, and when he did…

"She can even use Fly magic?! But how did she avoid that attack? And though she can use Fly, she isn't running away from the Skeletal Dragons. Does she have a chance of winning against complete magic resistance?"

Narberal was about to answer that question, and in a spectacular fashion.

"There are plenty of ways to win," Narberal smiled arrogantly. "But first…"

She then took off her adventurer's clothing and was now in her battle maid outfit, with her weapon on her left hand.

"Rejoice, mere human. Loyal to the absolute ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Infinity Empire, the Supreme One known as Lord Dale Dominus, this Narberal Gamma of the Pleiades battle maids shall be your opponent," she introduced formally.

"Maid?" Khajiit asked, beginning to sweat a bit before toughening it out. "Skeletal Dragons!"

The two dragons roared, but Narberal disappeared immediately.

"What?!" he asked in surprise as he tried to look for her, but to no avail.

STAB!

He soon saw a blade piercing through the left side of his torso, as he looked behind to see Narberal who just stabbed him.

"Does it hurt that badly?" Narberal asked calmly.

Khajiit tried to attack her, but once again, Narberal quickly disappeared before reappearing back up in the sky, and in less than 2 seconds!

"Teleportation magic?" Khajiit asked while holding his wound, and then it hit him. "So teleporting to me and killing me was your trump card!"

"Of course not," Narberal answered as she swiped off the blood from her large dagger. "I was just showing you that I can kill you easily."

"Are you crazy?" Khajiit asked, not believing it.

"Though you are a flea, what kind of answer is that? I wish you'd use your head a little more."

"You…"

"Let's end this. I would be rude as a follower, if I make Lord Dominus wait too long. Especially for the final battle that he's going to very soon," said Narberal as she lets go of her weapons, disappearing in the process. "Since you think that magic doesn't work on Skeletal Dragons, let me teach an amoeba like you a lesson. I'll have you pay the lesson fee with your life."

She then clapped once before summoning a huge amount of lightning from her hands, making Khajiit gasp in shock!

"What kind of magic is that?!" he asked, as if he never saw something like that before. "But Skeletal Dragons are completely resistant to magic!"

"Completely resistant? But to be precise, it just nullifies Mid-class Devil magic and 6th-tier magic and below. In other words, since I, Narberal Gamma, can use higher tiered magic, it cannot nullify my attack."

"Fool! No human exists in this world that can use 7th-tier magic!" Khajiit objected, but Narberal says otherwise.

Narberal smiled wickedly as Khajiit couldn't believe what was happening.

"Why?! All of my concentrated effort in the last 5 years…It's going to be destroyed in such a short span of time?!" he asked, now knowing that he was not getting out of this…alive.

"Thank you and these Fallen Angels for being a big step to Lord Dominus," Narberal smiled as she unleashed her attack. "Twin Maximize Magic. Chain Dragon Lightning."

Two huge bolts of lightning, both in the size of Dragons, zoomed at lightspeed and destroyed the Skeletal Dragons on contact….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…it completely zapped and killed Khajiit instantly!

When the attack died down as Narberal slowly landed on the ground, the only remains of Khajiit Dale Badantel were his ashes that was smoking up in the air.

"Even insects smell good when roasted," Narberal smiled. "I wonder if this would be a good souvenir for Entoma."

** At the Forest **

Natsu Dragneel couldn't help but feel as if he's ready to go to the Indianapolis 500! As soon as he got the fireball that Dayo gave him and hearing his message, he engulfed himself in the flames and activated Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath, which heated up the surrounding area around them, and at blazing speed, Valadia was caught off guard as she tried to shield herself with the wings, but that was a costly mistake.

It gave him the chance to use this following attack to take Valadia down…

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:"

Natsu simply ignites his fists with large, light spheres as Valadia was left shocked to see an immediate sudden shift of the pinkette's power.

"D-Dragonslayer?!" Valadia managed to utter out in disbelief as she watched him perform a forbidden spell.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

And before Valadia knew what happened, she was constantly punched at over 200 fists in the face for every 5 seconds with Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Each punch produced a powerful explosion, so it wasn't a surprise that the Forest below them was left burning literally in Natsu's wake.

SLAM!

When Natsu finished his attack, he could see that Valadia's clothes were now completely burned, but that's not all. She was also suffering 2nd and 3rd degree burns.

"…You…! You…**SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO EXIST!**" Valadia yelled, frustrated and angry as her entire body suddenly exploded in magic power, covering a good chunk of the sky with her yellowish aura. "This is fine…I don't care if I lose my entire army…as long as the rituals succeeds, then I can still achieve my ambition! I will destroy you…that will be the end of this ridiculous farce! I only have one thing to combat you…and you are more than worthy enough to receive it!"

Valadia brought out her wings again, but this time, there was something different.

It was her wings.

There weren't four pairs of wings….

"You will be the first to face my new power! Be grateful!" Valadia exclaimed with a mad smile marring her face.

She had spread her _five _pairs of wings and took flight as Natsu was shocked by this turn of events as he immediately knew his mistake.

"Can you defeat me now?! **Downer**?!" Valadia asked as she raised her hand towards the sky, a yellow glyph appeared and formed a light spear. Suddenly, the glyph exploded in a brilliant flash of light, forming a spear that barely contained the chaotic light. But unlike the others, it grew in size as a golden glyph formed behind the massive spear.

The clouds danced around the sky, converging to reveal an open blue sky where the glyph is located.

But Valadia was not done. She was planning a LOT of explosions. She spread all of her wings and concentrated on her light energy to form spears…

Lots of spears.

Immediately, several spears with rings encircling them began to form around the gigantic spear. More and more came as she concentrated on every ounce of light still within her to prepare for the finishing attack.

Natsu stared up to the sky in rising apprehension as it was _dotted_ with light spears. It so thoroughly enveloped the sky….that the slowly darkening skies now seemed to have transitioned to daytime!

This was insane! If all of those light spears hit the ground at the same…it wouldn't just destroy everything around this area….

There's a possibility that both E-Rantel AND the Lautreamont Knight Country would be destroyed!

Those innocent people…

No. That wasn't going to happen. There will be no more innocent deaths!

"**Now DIEEEE! ANGELIC JAVELIN: IMPACT SKY FALL!**" Valadua yelled as all the spears followed her order and sped towards the forest floor.

However, in came Narberal Gamma at the last possible moment, ready to counterattack!

"Twin Maximize Magic. Chain Dragon Lightning! Mass Targeting! Shield Wall!"

The twin Dragon-sized Lightning Bolts all collided with all of the spears, triggering a series of explosions that resulted the light spears nearby detonating, along with some of the blue spheres prematurely, which in turn detonated the glyph due to its close proximity.

Then…

**BOOOOOM!**

Very soon, the entire sky was letting off a massive explosion which lit up the sky, the gale force winds were strong enough to rip all of the trees which were left standing within the field and rocked the church nearby.

Only after a few seconds afterwards did the explosion cease.

The woman who was partially responsible for the destruction just took large gulps of air as she tried not to fall over from overexertion.

Then she smiled, knowing it's all over. The pinkette was seemingly destroyed in the large-scale destruction.

10 minutes later, she soon caught her breath as she tried to get up from the ground. Unfortunately, a new figure soon approached the wrecked scene.

The figure belong to a lean young man of tall height that causes him to stand taller than many of his peoples with fair skin, messy black hair and hazel colored eyes. He is thought to be very handsome by many girls both inside and outside of his school including a few older women and himself noted that he doesn't have trouble when dealing with the opposite gender. His most recognizable trait is his hairs particular style with it spiking upwards and a fringe extending down to cover his forehead and partially his right eye. His fitness level is considered to be "impressive" as a result of his training as a child with a muscular build, broad shoulders and well-built arms.

He was part Fallen Angel, as he has a total of twelve black wings like Azazel, though unlike those of other Fallen Angels, Angels or Devils that have the appearance of feathery wings, his are made out of darkness.

However, what really stood out was the cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen…and the tattoo of 3 short girls with dog ears next to it. From there, Valadia knew who he was as she glared at the teenager in front of her with utter hatred.

"**Hound**..." she spat with venom. Of all people, the **dog/son **of her leader had to be the one he sent.

"Well, Valadia. I must say, I'm impressed that you made such a powerful attack," Hound stated with his grin lowering to a smirk. "Unfortunately, while that may have been powerful enough to destroy a city, it wasn't enough to stop those two up there as they have survived that attack."

Valadia widened her eyes in shock. Did he say that Natsu managed to survive?!

"And I'm afraid that this party is over, Valadia. I've come here with the **Vanishing Dragon **to return you and your entire family to Azazel. Just so you know, you are going to permanently sealed in Cocytus since you've sided with the Demons. Otherwise, I'm allowed to kill all of you, if I want," said Hound with a smile.

Natsu and Narberal, who carried the former, were up in the sky, virtually unscathed. They quickly knew by the power this newcomer was exerting, he wasn't bluffing. They wanted to know on what he was capable of. And if he had Valadia on edge, then there was no telling how strong he truly is.

The Female Fallen growled as she stared back into the eyes of Hound. Those emerald orbs were relaxed and he didn't seem to take her seriously at all.

The more Valadia stared, the more infuriated she became. The smug look on the teen's face just irked her to no end, and she wanted to bash his face with each passing second. Especially when it comes to the fact that she was THIS close to getting Mio's power, and now, he's here to stop her!

For Valadia, she stood up, now knowing that there's only one thing left to do. If all else failed, there's still her Trump Card: A device with odd symbols that she quickly strapped onto her arm.

Before Hound could do anything, Valadia's form was now shrouded in darkness. The aura was so powerful that it actually sent him, Natsu and Narberal away from her.

Valadia laughed through her maelstrom of power. "Th-This power is glorious!" she cackled. "So this is the power of the Forbidden **Artificial Sacred Gears**. Azazel, you bastard! You had to hide such a treat from me, and from the **Black Abyss**, of all places!"

And to Hound, he got the information he needed to lock Valadia and her minions up for good.

"To think that bastard invented and sealed it away. This one: **Sin's Demise**, will be the Ultimate Sacred Gear that will complete my ambition!" Valadia called out madly.

The aura of darkness faded, revealing Valadia…who looked vastly different. Darkness rose from her form. Her eyes were now purple and looked like a vampire reject, but the aura made her actually dangerous. She now inspected her new body. She held out both of her hands and saw that both Light from her powers as a Fallen Angel and Darkness and Demonic Magic from the Sacred Gear gathered in her hands.

Valadia chuckled, before throwing her head back and roaring with laughter. "Hahaha! With this, I'll get the powers of that Devil and no one can stand in my way!"

The 3 surrounding Valadia looked at her. Before she was around Cadre-class. Now, she was around Ultimate-Class Devil, but unfortunately, Hound was not fazed. Why?

Because he was around….**Super Devil** class….despite being the son of the Governor General himself, Azazel.

By the way, the power of Sin's Demise brings out the evil desires in someone's heart and translates that to power, which turns into Darkness. In other words, the more negative and sinful desires you have, the stronger you become.

Why Azazel sealed that Sacred Gear in the Black Abyss, the birthplace of the Demons, of all places, is anyone's guess, but it proved to be a big mistake. It was clear that he didn't know what he was doing until he heard about the results. Apparently, Valadia went to the Realm of Chaos to find the Gear and finish what Azazel left off.

With the newfound power forming inside her, she now created a HUGE light spear, the biggest one yet! Powerful enough to destroy Arc Strada!

However, Hound was already prepared to take down Valadia, once and for all. He just have to wait for the right moment…

"**NOW GO TO HELL! AND TAKE THIS ENTIRE CONTINENT WITH YOU!**" Valadia yelled as she went Kamikaze towards Hound.

5 miles!

Slowly, he could see the huge spear grow closer and closer, aimed straight for him. The amount of the Darkness energy surrounding the spear was amazing for it to only have been summoned a few seconds ago.

2 miles!

Natsu and Narberal wanted to interfere, if it was for the one thing that Hound said earlier…

1 mile!

Valadia was determined to destroy as many things around her were either consumed or destroyed by the darkness. However….

**{DIVIDE!}**

…that all changed as the one being came out of nowhere and divided Valadia's gigantic spear and her aura in half!

**{DIVIDE!} {DIVIDE!} {DIVIDE!}**

It happened again 3 more times, and it wasn't long before the corrupted darkness aura was nonexistent and the spear was now nothing more than a small arrow!

And ultimately…

"Say good-bye, Valadia."

PUNCH!

"GAHHHHH!"

….it proved to be her downfall as the powerful punch sent her Valadia flying down to the ground one more time.

"…Incredible…" Natsu whispered as he and Narberal saw Hound retrieve the Nephalem's body. When he found her, he saw that Valadia was barely breathing. It was obvious from the impact that she had multiple broken bones and her organs were ruptured, and her wings were now tattered, but she was still alive.

This battle was finally over as Hound hefted the body onto his shoulder and went his way towards the Church….

BOOM!

…which quickly exploded into pieces! Natsu and Narberal quickly headed off towards the explosion to see what happened.

** At the Back Entrance **

Another 3 Light Spears were thrown, and once again, Akeno and Maleficent blocked them. However…

POP!

…it was then that the barrier that Akeno made disappeared altogether!

"What's going on, Akeno?! Why did you erase the barrier?" Rias asked in shock.

"It wasn't me," Akeno answered, shocked herself.

"Then who?" Maleficent asked with a small sweat drop on her face.

"That would be me, you foolish Devils," said a voice that Sureri, Kalawarner, Mittel and Dohnaseek know all too well.

"Raynare! You came!" Mittel said in excitement.

"How did she manage to break the barrier?" Maleficent asked in wonder.

"It's because of this dagger I borrowed from a special friend of mine. It gives me the ability to transfer other's powers to me and to protect me from certain attacks," Raynare answered before looking at her one of her targets: Akeno. "And I see that you've got some new toys, Akeno."

Even Rias and Maleficent were taken aback. "Wait. You two know each other?" the sisters asked at the same time.

"You could say that," Akeno began. "She and her family have been infrequent tourists for some time now."

"Oh, don't give me that drivel, b*tch. It's been years, but you're still just a little brat compared to Akame."

"Akame? That name sounds familiar," Mittel said to herself.

"Me? You and your sisters are the ones who always tried to pin the blame on me for everything. Akeno the crybaby, Akeno the half-breed. I do believe that it was you AND your sisters' foul behavior that prompted _him_ to relocate me to the Human World."

Even Rias and Kita didn't even see this coming. 'What is going on here?'

"Um…Would you like to explain on how you know each other very well?" Rias asked before Raynare could sass back.

"Alright then," Akeno said as she did not stop glaring at Raynare. "This is Raynare, low-ranking Fallen Angel, 2nd-generation crow, whiner, sloth, and unfortunately, one of my three _cousins_."

Rias and Maleficent gasped at that. They knew that Akeno had some relatives, but never like this. In fact, the only things they had in common were black hair, pale skin, and burning violet eyes that wouldn't break contact with each other.

Actually, it wasn't hard to see some traces of resemblance. Not that it mattered at this point.

Raynare laughed haughtily. "That b*tch has a human mother and no Sacred Gear to show for it, which just goes to show you how my dear Uncle's wh*re failed to deliver for him."

"Wait! Isn't she from the Himejima clan?!" Mittel remembered.

"Yeah, and if she's a Fallen Angel, and now has joined the Devils, then what we are looking at right now is a TRAITOR and a COWARD!" Dohnaseek yelled, infuriating Akeno.

"It looks like that I have to kill you all for making fun of my Mother…" Akeno said with venom, and the others are all too willing to return the favor…

"Oh, please!" said Raynare. "And the fact that you and your sisters had the nerve to 'abandon' Uncle for not being there when that useless Aunt was killed. What about you guys trying to kill that Issei brat by force? Is it because your Master told you to? Or is it because you wanted us to kill him?"

And that particular question, even more than they wanted to admit it, has struck home as the 3 Devils all gasped in shock. And the worst part? All of this was actually true!

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 weeks ago)

"Akeno, is everything ready?"

"Of course, you do not need to worry, Buchou."

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were talking with each another. They were currently in their club room, just the two of them. Both Koneko Toujou and Yumi Kiba were nowhere to be seen. The [Rook] of Rias Gremory was doing errand for her master, while the [Knight] of Rias Gremory had gone to her early contract summon.

Today was the weekend, the day where Issei Hyoudou was going to participate at the Dragon Race. At the same time, today was the day when Rias would get another member in her peerage, or it was how it should be.

"Rias... are you sure about this? We can talk to your sister about this."

Staring at her [Queen] from the corner of her eyes, Rias showed resolute mask, which hid her nervousness and unease.

"I do not have any other choice left. This is the only way I can think of."

"I know by orchestrating his death in their hands, he will give you her loyalty and trust after you reincarnated him. However, what if he finds out about the truth? Why don't you choose another way with less risk than this?"

"There is the other way to recruit him, of course. But... he won't give his trust and loyalty to me immediately. To build up trust between us, as the Master and the Servant, we need time. And time is what we are lacking for—" Rias paused for a moment. Her mask slipped and unease could be seen in her aquamarine eyes. Then, she continued with a subdued tone. "—if he finds out about this. It is going to be a problem in the future. I can only hope that my care and affection for him can lessen the impact somehow... And then there's his….perversion….which is making me feel really nervous for some reason….No, I do not need to worry about it. After all, my family is known for their affection to their servants. He is going to accept it, even though the truth does comes out. I am sure of it!"

Akeno sent a doubtful look to Rias. She was not sure as her [King]. As Rias' [Queen] and her best friend, Akeno knew how affectionate the House of Gremory is toward their family members. They thought about the servants of the House of Gremory, which many of them view as their own family. After years she had been staying at Rias' side, she knew the heiress of House of Gremory really cared about her entire peerage. Same can be said for Maleficent, but despite being even more perverted, she was the smarter one, because she thinks before she acts.

Rias, however, did not care even if all of her peerage had their own problems and emotional baggage, she would care for them all unconditionally, and she was going to make sure that her new sister Mio would be protected from those who wanted to take her powers as she and the others swore themselves to that. However, at that split second, Akeno could not help but feel a nagging feeling deep in her mind. Her intuition told her something far from Rias' hope would happen, and it told her to tell Maleficent about the whole situation.

After small moment of pondering, Akeno decided it was only her nervousness. She decided to go for her intuition, but not right now.

"If you are so sure, then I, as your [Queen], will support you till the end."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Rias gave her [Queen] and best friend a thankful smile. She really needed support at this crucial moment.

Standing next to her, Akeno's amethyst colored eyes gazed at Rias with complex feelings.

At that time, Akeno hoped everything would go well just like how her [King] hoped for...

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

To Akeno, it hit her HARD like a ton of bricks. Now, while she was thankful that she DID tell Maleficent about it, it couldn't help but get the feeling that she was just as bad as _him_, if not, worse.

As for Rias, it was even worse. It came back to haunt her, along with going back to the whole situation with Dayo, but now, she was thankful and ticked at the same time that Akeno did tell Maleficent about the whole situation, and she bit her lip that her selfishness was coming back to smack her in the face for it. Although, it made a bit of a difference since Milgauss did view Issei as a threat and did order Raynare to kill him, but she doesn't know that yet.

However, Raynare knew that this wasn't good enough. She and the others wanted to see some blood. Not to mention the fact that they didn't want to feel Valadia's wrath either. Or on Milgauss' bad side, for that matter. So, on that note….

"Now, enough talk! Fallen Angels, to my side!" Raynare ordered as Sureri, Dohnaseek, Mittel, Kalawarner, and 25 other Fallen Angels that joined Raynare all faced the 3 Devils. "Now then Devils, prepare to get your pointed tails kicked!"

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

"I REFUSE TO LOSE, YOU BASTARD!" Abazeth yelled as his face was covered in rage as he combined his weapons and transformed it into a large zanbato before swinging it down at me, as I held the two swords in a cross formation. "I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"

As the weapon came down, I dismissed Yamato in my left hand and disappeared and raised Aramasa with my right to stop the zanbato mid-swing as Abazeth's eyes widened in shock. He didn't have time to react as I swung the blade with my one sword before punching Abazeth's face with my left hand, twisting both of our bodies so Abazeth would be sent crashing headfirst into the ground.

A large crater formed around him as he let out a painful groan before quickly lifting himself to his feet. I was already on the move however as I dove down at Abazeth with Aramasa at the ready, but Abazeth growled as he summoned more of his weapons and fired them all at me, but I avoided each and every of them as I once again punched him in the face, but with a little more force.

In fact, the hit carried such force, that Abazeth was actually bouncing up from the crater before heading towards one of the trees, crashing violently against a trunk and fell to the ground almost unconscious.

He painfully felt that one as he tilted his head up and widened his eyes again when I appeared in a black flash right in front of her, giving him the most scary eyes he had ever seen.

"It was a good battle, but in the end…YOU are the one who's weak, mortal…." I said coldly as I pointed an open hand at him as a dark ball of magic began to form. "And weakness disgusts me."

I was ready to finish this foolish Fallen Angel off, but somebody else quickly beats me to it, when suddenly….

WHAM!

Both Alucard, who watched the entire battle, and I widened our eyes as out of nowhere, a silver bayonet erupted through the Fallen's throat, causing him to let out a strangled gurgle of shock.

I then had to jump back as at least 10 more of those weapons pierced through the Fallen Angel all throughout his body, and he let one final gasp before his eyes were closed for good, and not a second later, he exploded, leaving only his black feathers falling down.

I narrowed my eyes in anger as I looked at Clementine, who I thought made a sneaky move to kill Abazeth, but she said…

"If you think I did it, guess again~!"

I went back to the place where Abazeth was killed and noticed steam rising from the bayonets, along with a holy aura from them, which means one thing….

"These weapons have been blessed…."

Alucard snarled and withdrew his own weapons as he finally decided to step in, and not a moment too soon as a flurry of golden text pages fluttered all over us and attached themselves to the trees, erecting a holy barrier around our current location. So it looks like Clementine wasn't the one who killed Abazeth….

Curling his lip in frustration, the crimson-eyed vampire knew that getting through such a barrier himself wouldn't much of an issue, but Clementine then pointed towards the person who killed Abazeth as we heard the sound of twinkling bells.

"We are the servants of God in Heaven, and the messengers of His Justice and divine wrath here on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse His Kingdom, bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies; praise be the name of our Lord Jesus Christ. Amen."

The who said that prayer belonged to an enormous man, easily the same height as Cocytus, who slowly walked towards with a bloodied bayonet grasped in each of his hand, which he brought up to his face to form in the shape of a cross, sending sparks flying when the two blades scratched against one another.

"It's a beautiful moon tonight, don't you agree?" he asked.

Alucard remained silent, although another toothy grin was stretched across his face, but my eyes narrowed in anger at the man, but my attention was quickly drawn to what the man on his back.

"Oh, and I believe this is yours?" he asked as he turned around, and to my shock, as well as Alucard's, on his back, was a bloodied Seras Victoria, who suffered the same punishment as Abazeth's!

He then tossed Seras a few feet from us, collapsing to the floor in a growing puddle of blood. The tall newcomer chuckled as if he had just been told a particularly funny joke as Seras groaned in agony.

"Ah, your voice sounds so very lovely when you're whimpering in agony, young lady; don't worry, though, you're not dead yet…I haven't pierced your heart, unlike what I did to that Fallen Angel earlier. It's been quite some time since I've had a good hunt, and it looks like I got a big one, so I'll enjoy this as much as I can."

Alucard spoke up in his deep, rumbling voice, "So this is the Vatican Special Forces, the 13th Division…the **Iscariot Organization**."

The bayonet-wielder's sadistic grin stretched to such epic proportions that I actually thought it was going to split his face in half. Now we have 2 crazy hunters.

"Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dogs…and you must be Alucard; the housebroken vampire, the monster who hunts his own kind…the famous Hellsing family pet that has also joined a group of rejects known as Night Raid…" the tall man spoke as he walked forward slowly, with Alucard doing the same only a second later.

So it looks like that Alucard is going to be battling against him, so that's good. That means that I'll be continuing my battle with Clementine.

It didn't take long before the two men stood directly next to one another, at which point, the Paladin continued speaking, "It seems though you and the girl are the only vampires left, but there are a lot of Devils and Fallen Angels in the Church up ahead."

I widened my eyes as I now knew that this man was going to be a big threat. He was, without a doubt, going to hunt the Devils over there as well, and I have a feeling that I may need Narberal and Natsu to stop him if he makes it, but I'm not going to think about that. Alucard should be enough to stop his advances.

That said vampire and the blond man remained motionless for quite some time as Clementine asked….

"Hey! You're ignoring me, are you?"

I looked at Clementine and answered, "No, I haven't. And since this priest is trying to stop us, and since I gave a few of my comrades their orders, I thought I should finish up as well."

"Huh? You serious, bastard?! You don't even have any martial art skills as I watched you battle against that Fallen Angel, and you think you can beat me, Lady Clementine?! There's a limit to how much you can p*ss me off!"

"When the weak rave this much, I find it amusing," I mocked before the two men behind whipped around and drew their weapons; the vampire with his guns and the priest with his bayonets. Like Clementine, and unfortunately for the Vampire, the green-eyed man had a surprising amount of speed as he deflected the barrels of Alucard's bullets to the side and lunged forward to pierce the vampire through the throat with both of his blades!

Luckily, this did absolutely nothing to slow the red-eyed monster down, and he simply aimed his gun once again and fired a bullet directed into this opponent's forehead, sending the human flying back from the force, where he fell to the floor and remained still.

Rising to his full height, Alucard painlessly reached up and pulled both blades from his flesh, sending a spray of blood cascading to the floor.

"You attacked a vampire head-on in the middle of the night…you didn't even TRY to catch me by surprise," he chuckled. "You're a brave man, father, but you're also a fool, just that like so-called hunter over there."

Clementine gritted her teeth in anger at Alucard's insult, because she knew that he insulted her.

"Well, I agree that we should finish this up!" she responded as she decided to go first. "Stride of Wind. Greater Evasion. Ability Boost. Greater Ability Boost!"

As she chanted, she doesn't realize that she wasted so much time that I've already let my **Dark Side** take over.

Not to mention that I was just standing here.

'He's not doing anything?' Clementine thought and growled and decided to kill me very painfully, and I know where she's going to strike….

"Die!" she yelled as she was aiming for my eyes, in the narrow portion that's opened on the helmet! And her connection was true! "I'm not finished!"

She took out her second weapon and added an electric shock and explosion for good measure!

**BOOM! FWOOSH!**

GRAB!

That would prove to be her biggest mistake as I held her in a bear hug!

"**Hmm, I see. There wasn't a weapon like this in the Infinity Empire**," my Dark Bro spoke. "**That's good to know.**"

Clementine couldn't believe it as I was 'burning' away as I was in flames. Too bad she doesn't know that as a Dragon Slayer, I've added some special properties to 'fuel' these powers, especially with electricity and fire.

"No way! Impossible!" Clementine screamed. "Wh-Why didn't you die?!"

"**I guess it's time to reveal the answer,**" Dark Bro said as I revealed myself as **Dark Dayo**.

"A ghostly Undead?! A Nightmare Ghost?!"

"**Hey! For a dumb*ss like you, you're practically right. So, how was it? Fighting a magic caster with a sword?**"

"Don't underestimate me!" Clementine screamed, but then suddenly, all around her became black. There was no one around, no forest, no ashes of the dead Fallen Angel, no Alucard, no Seras, and no Paladin. Only black.

"W-What is this?!" she whispered, unable to ignore the frightened shiver running down her body.

"**This is why I gave you a handicap**," my voice was heard, forcing Clementine to look around, frantically trying to find the source. "**Like my brother said, there was no need to fight someone of your level seriously. In other words, you weren't even an enemy worth using magic on. Except for this one, to prolong your agony.**"

"You damn bastard!" Clementine yelled, desperately trying to find me, but it was no good.

"**Well, now that I've given away the answer, let me show you a couple of martial art techniques that you thought that we don't have. Now, some friends of mine who are Soul Reapers, along with a Goddess from the Shinto Faction, had some brilliant techniques, including these two…**"

After that, a red flash appeared in front of Clementine and soon later, a hand grabbed her by the neck; she was shocked to see me there, holding her neck with such force that she couldn't even struggle!

"**One is called 'Shunpo', which is basically what you just saw…**" my Dark Bro explained, referring to the flash movement. **"And the other one is from the Shinto Goddess herself, 'Tsukuyomi', which creates a world where the caster is in complete control.**"

Clementine now understood the darkness surrounding us, but it soon started to turn blood-red as I became a horrific black shadow.

"**I actually managed to learn these two techniques from them…**"

Clementine just stared in fear as the shadow in front of her suddenly grinned horrifically with some of the teeth spilled with red blood.

"**Bad luck for you**."

Back in the real world, I let go of Clementine as she fell down to the ground while screaming silently, hitting her head as if trying to get something out of it. I then got the two piercing weapons off of my eyes, which were hidden, and threw them down next to her, who grabbed them, and without a missing a beat, she pierced her own head with them, falling dead to the ground seconds later.

"If you were weaker, I'd have finished you off with these," I said as I got back to normal. "Death by sword. Death by broken bones. Death by crushing. There's not much of a difference, right? The result is still the same: You die at the end.

"You took your time killing Ninya, didn't you? I wanted to take my time as well, but fighting against you and the Fallen Angel was pretty long enough. Oh, and one more thing: I'm very hypocritical."

Now with Clementine dead, I then looked at the fight between Alucard and the blond Exorcist, and the hits between each other, via bullets and bayonets, kept on coming, but I noticed something awfully peculiar about the Exorcist…

When the bullets pierced through the Exorcist, the man's visible wounds appeared to be closing themselves up and forcing the bullets out, making them drop to the floor. Apparently, Alucard noticed this as well.

"You're a regenerator…"

"Correct! A living weapon engineered by the human race to defeat vile monsters such as yourself," the priest responded as he withdrew more of the bayonets from within his sleeves, and then hurled them forward with all of his strength, impaling them through Alucard's chest with enough force for them to emerge from his back. Before I could even have a chance to intervene, my comrade's decapitated head was flying through the air.

The Exorcist let out a victorious laugh and raised his head skyward, "Amen! That's it?! This was Hellsing's ultimate weapon?! What a disappointment! He's a joke! That's what he really is!"

However, a killing intent caught enough of the Exorcist's attention to bring him out of his gloating and he turned around just in time to block a downward slash from my sword, _Terminus Est_. A flash of sparks erupted through the air as the holy blades met, before I pushed off and landed several feet away.

"That…was not a nice thing to do," I spoke coldly.

The Paladin's eyes softened and his expression calmed down as he looked at me and spoke...

"Ah, you must be Dale Dominus. I've heard that you were the one that managed to defeat the Emperor and the Prime Minister from the Empire. I've also heard that you've lead a lot of armies all over the world. Do not fear, young lad, for I am here to save you and Asia Argento from all of these heathens who you find yourselves with."

"And also, it was very unnecessary to take down that young lady over there," I said as I pointed to Seras Victoria, who managed to regain some of her color, but she has some very serious injuries.

"Why do you wish to protect that thing, boy?" the Exorcist asked. "She may seem like a little more than an innocent girl, but in truth, she is a monster the likes of which could tear this country asunder. And that goes for the Devils and the Fallen Angels, too!"

"Oh no…she's not the monster here, and the Devils I've met aren't monsters either…" I growled in return, sinking into a fighting stance.

Sighing, the priest lowered his bayonets and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Aye…so compassionate towards those who don't even deserve it; you are so much like Asia that's it almost hard to believe."

"So you knew what happened about Asia?"

"Aye, I did; I actually met her when she was most likely at least 10 years younger than you. Such a kind and caring soul, she was…always willing to go out of her way to care and heal for the less fortunate around her. It always did me proud to see her living by God's word so faithfully," the green-eyed Exorcist sighed as he actually seemed to sag in a moment of sadness, but he quickly regained himself and stared down at me with hard eyes. "That is why I have sworn both myself, as well as the spirit of her parents, that I will bring her away from the monsters and heathens she could possibly be associated with. So please, let me go to the Church and save her soul. I'll even kill those bastards at the Vatican if they still call her a witch!"

So the Exorcist wants to take away Asia back to the Vatican, and he had certainly seemed truthful in saying that. However, that would also mean that he's going to kill Rias, Maleficent, and even Mio and their friends in the process, which would leave an even BIGGER mess! Which will leave a very angry Great Satan in its wake….

"Well…Exorcist…here's my answer to your offer…Arcueid?" I responded as several gunshots echoed through the air and the bayonets in his hands have shattered into pieces….along with the barrier.

"Step away from my colleague, Alexander Anderson," came the voice of Arcueid as her claws cut through the barrier like a steel blade, and if she was at all surprised by the attack I just produced, then she didn't show it in the slightest. Also, Yurifina and Milfina were there as well with the former using a handgun to break the bayonets, and Seras stood behind them clutching Alucard's head to her chest.

"So…the True Ancestor ***re has finally decided to make her appearance…"

Arcueid didn't react to the priest's taunt, and instead continued speaking, as if she hadn't been insulted, "Your actions are in direct violation of the agreement between the Hellsing Organization and the Iscariot Section 13th Division. Also, we have things under control here, so you may immediately withdraw from your current mission. We cannot afford this sort of battle, and if you do, both the **Chaos Dragon** and the **Vanishing Dragon** will know, because they are here too. I don't care who you think you are, but this ends now."

"Withdraw? Is that an order?" Alexander smirked in amusement, sliding out a bayonet from each of his sleeves. "You expect the Iscariot Organization, God's own chosen instruments of judgment, to just with draw on your command? Did you really assume that I'd run away screaming from a ***re such as yourself?"

In a flash of motion, the Paladin surged forward towards Arcueid, having his blades blocked by both Yurifina and Milfina.

"An artificially bio-engineered regenerator agent…and they've upgraded your healing factor," Yurifina sneered as she locked her eyes with her would-be assassin. "You're an insect, not even a real human anymore."

"Perhaps, but you're nothing but weak. You're worthless; and as for that vampire that Hellsing loves to parade around so much…you just missed his decapitation," Alexander retorted with an insane smile.

I looked at Seras, who was still cradling Alucard's disembodied head, and yet, I was calm. In fact, the smug tone from Arcueid's next statement was enough to get our attention.

"You cut his head off? Is that all? If that's the case, then things are definitely not looking good for you, Father Anderson; if I were you, I'd run off with my tail between my legs while you still have the chance."

Alexander's grin didn't diminish in the slightest as he stared down at the blonde woman confidently.

"Have you gone insane? I'm about to paint this section of the forest red with the deaths of you three, and that monster over there. Then I'm going to be killing the Devils and the Fallen Angels and the Demons, and then I'll be returning to the Vatican with young Asia."

"Then you'd better make it quick, because the vampire that you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now."

The Paladin's eyes widened as he subtly glanced in the direction of Alucard's corpse.

"He'll what…?"

Suddenly, the moon was almost obscured by an utterly enormous swarm of bats, and a foreboding red glow began to emanate from the moon itself. All of a sudden, a flock of flying mammals burst from the sky, converging around Alucard's body and filling almost every available amount space around us.

Through it all, Arcueid smirked, "Cut off his head…pierce his heart…he is nothing like any vampire you have ever known; your tricks won't kill him. You may be the fruit of the finest technology against the Supernatural World, but 100 years of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge, along with the help of the Three Dark Lords from the Youkai Dimension, comes the result of THIS achievement. Our crowned glory, the vampire Alucard!"

As she spoke, the bats began to merge together into a vaguely humanoid shape, before quickly becoming more and more recognizable as the thought to be a deceased vampire. Once his appearance had finally returned to normal, Alucard let out a cackling laugh, and Seras sighed in relief.

Alexander overcame enough of his shock to charge forward at the recently resurrected monstrosity, with Alucard doing the same. A shower of blood erupted from the vampire's torso, and both of his arms fell to the floor. But before the Exorcist could even grin in victory, a new pair of arms quickly grew back out of the vampire's empty shoulder sockets.

"I think you're finally beginning to understand, Anderson," Yurifina smiled. "What will you do?"

The blond man in question scoffed as he pulled out a bible, and a flurry of golden pages began to surround him.

"I'll leave, but to you, Dale Dominus, just know that if Asia joins either the Devils or the Fallen Angels, I'll be back to kill them, as well as those monsters, including you, Arcueid Brunsteid, once and for all, and I'll be the one to save her soul!" Alexander Anderson declared, and with that, he disappeared from view completely, and soon the golden pages faded from existence.

"Well…if Shalltear saw all of this, she'll be literally over the moon and thinking of many ways…" I said before looking at Alucard. "How you're feeling, man?"

The vampire simply chuckled and rolled his shoulders and responded, "Well, I have to admit that it's been definitely quite some time since I've had my head cut off, but I'll manage well enough."

"Now that all of this is done, let's head over to the Church to-"

"Master! Master!" a voice interrupted me. It was Hamusuke, who was running towards me with Taokaka holding on, but then slammed on the brakes when he saw Alucard. "Hm? Ugh! There's a terrible monster here, there is!"

SLAM!

But both Hamusuke and Taokaka were knocked out by Narberal, who hit Hamusuke's head HARD!

"You fool," she muttered with her arms crossed before jumping off. "Lord Dominus, I believe there is no worth in keeping such a foolish pet."

"Stop it," I responded. "The fact that he was the Wise King of the Forest makes him valuable. More importantly, Narberal, let Seraphim and Saravati assist you in taking their things before the others arrive."

"Yes!" Narberal saluted. "Shall we take their corpses to Nazarick for testing?"

"That won't be necessary," Alucard answered. "It's better for us to take them to Sir Hellsing as our leader will be reporting this."

"I agree," I followed as I walked to the Church as I re-equipped the prototype Incursio armor with Yurifina and Milfina following me. "Just take their equipment."

"Understood," Narberal bowed.

And if I'm not mistaken, Mio should be having her first major battle right about now as I've felt not one, but two bursts of power coming from the Church, but first, I have 2 Fallen Angels that I need to pick up…

** At the Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

Akame and Yuki walked right back up the stairs to the main area after hearing Kiyoko's cry for help. Not too long ago, Eda switched places with these 2 while Hans was holding a recently deceased Asia with a solemn look on his face while protecting Kiyoko and the unconscious Nphirea, who was crying over Asia's death.

Moments ago, Issei was filled with rage, and even though he and the others, except for Yuki, didn't know Asia on a personal level, she did tell them that Dayo was one of her friends before she died in Hans' arms, and to him, it was a huge blow, so he was fighting for Asia so he can let Dayo know that he avenged Asia as he was battling against Reynella, the eldest sister of Reynelle and Raynare.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas as Akame and Yuki could only look at the scene in sheer horror.

When they saw Reynella, she was a very different….being. If her sick and twisted aura wasn't bad before, it certainly is now.

For starters, her head sprouted two horns from her forehead and her hair turned hellish orange, with flames erupting from it, despite not burning the strands. The spikes from both sides of her pauldron were larger and darker. Scales appeared on most of her body and she bore sharp fangs. Her outfit now covered more of her bosom and had demonic skulls on each one. Her hands became claws, yet she wore the Twilight Healing rings, but now they were glowing in red, as if they were corrupted, which they are. Her eyes were no longer purple, they were orange and demonic.

When Reynella showed herself to Akame and Yuki, they both could tell that she was no longer a Fallen Angel.

She was now a Demon for the Realm of Chaos and the Demon Lord Faction and had demonic magic to boot. Despite having most of her Fallen Angel garment, she (and possibly her sisters) served a new allegiance that is much, much worse.

Akame had a sickening sense of Déjà vu. It was like going through the Empire and fighting her sister Kurome all over again, and now, she has to go up against her own cousin. And to make matters worse, her power has grown exponentially, and with the corrupted Twilight Healing, this was not going to be an easy fight.

Both Akame and Yuki hardened their faces as they confront with Asia's murderer, and if that wasn't bad enough, their eyes widened when they saw Reynella holding someone in her hand via chains, which explains Kiyoko's screaming.

It was Issei Hyoudou, battered, bruised, and bleeding. Moments ago, his Sacred Gear glowed brighter before it began to change; his fingers were now covered with metal claws and its side gaining more spikes with a sleek design on his gauntlet, giving him more power. But despite the extra boost in power, it was not enough as the demonic Reynella has beaten Issei very easily.

Reynella however, despite attaining new power, had a face of pity as she looked at Issei.

"He was quite shocked when he saw Raynare for the first time. He even genuinely considered her to be such a beautiful girl," Reynella spoke as she held an unconscious Issei via demonic chains. Issei had put up quite a fight, but his injuries were so brutal, that he had taken quite a beating (and possibly did a LOT of justice for the girls back at Dragonar Academy). Reynella, on the other hand, barely has a scratch.

"Even though it was part of the sabotage plan, I believed…that she…may had feelings for him…before meeting that other guy…"

While it maybe confusing to the naked eye, both Akame and Yuki could tell what Reynella was talking about. Back at the Dragon Race, Issei managed to 'sacrifice' himself to save the others from being killed, only to run into Milgauss and Anya. While trying to avoid getting hurt by Anya, he was killed by Raynare in cold blood, and she was following Milgauss' orders, which meant that she and her sisters have already gone rogue from their own race a long time ago.

To Akame, Reynella would never have such a sad look on her face before. Perhaps it was because she finally showed her demonic corruption after tapping into the darker powers that Milgauss gave her earlier that sundered her mind a little, to the point where she served only Hell. Makes perfect sense. Any one who summons demons and wields demonic magic under the influence of the Realm of Chaos and/or the Demon Lord Faction would swear their loyalty to them.

And yet, both Akame and Yuki were not fazed and didn't even feign the slightest amount of pity for neither Issei nor Reynella. It was bad luck, and it would happen sooner or later for Issei as he was the biggest pervert and problem child in Dragonar Academy, so sadly, in a way to many female students, he deserved it.

"Foolishly, he chose to become selfless this one time, and died for it," Reynella proclaimed. "Will you do the same?"

Akame and Yuki looked on with cold gazes. Though Reynella was unmoved, she looked at Akame and decided to turn her own thought against with an offer.

"Akame…as an assassin of Night Raid, Heaven hunts you…Hell hates you. You've been a target and had a bounty on your head for who knows how long, so it won't be a surprise that it'll continue for years to come as all of creation cares not whether you live or die. However, it doesn't have to be this way. Join me, my dear cousin Akame. Like a great sword, I will raise you up, and our enemies will shatter against us. The spoils of a thousand victories will be yours.

"Or, continue to align with the Hero ***re and those Gremory b**ches. Devils who abandon their most faithful in the end. I offer you this choice. Would you serve in the Underworld, or rule in the Burning Hells within the Realm of Chaos?"

If a mere mortal would take such an offer if they wanted power and prestige, then the decision would be very easy to make. Like Satan was to the Christ on his third offer, all Akame had to do was to bow down and accept it.

But Akame was no fool. She knew that by experience with the Night Raid team, and how corrupt the Empire was before Dayo came and helped them overcome the Emperor and Prime Minister Honest. So this decision was easy for her after looking at the dead form of Asia, and the crying Kiyoko as she unsheathed her sword and with her eyes shadowed by her hair, she replied…

"I will NOT abandon any of my comrades. Not now, not ever. I choose what once, a coward did not."

Yuki smiled as she unsheathed her own Spirit Sword, _Sakuya_, and followed…

"And I'm with her. A hero like me would never accept such a ridiculous offer, and we're going to make sure that you, a servant of the Demons, will die tonight! And we will avenge Asia Argento!"

Reynella was not pleased by this as she tosses Issei aside, making him plummet back down the stairs and to the chamber where Asia and Nphirea once were, as she lands on the ground and created a mini demonic portal to her right to pull out a long, katana-like nodachi light-based sword that she can swing with one hand. The hellish Fallen Angel lets out a demonic roar and engages with Akame and Yuki.

As the battle began, Koneko, Yumi, Leone, and Eda all gasped at what was happening, but there's more to come….

WHAM! x3

…when three figures exploded into the Church.

"Buchou! Senior Akeno! Senior Maleficent!" Kiyoko, Koneko and Yumi gasped in concern as those said devils landed hard on the ground, their clothes damaged and torn, but they quickly jumped back up to their feet.

As the Devils gasped to see what was happening, Raynare, Dohnaseek, Mittel, Kalawarner and Sureri all flew into the Church and landed before them. The other Fallen were not so lucky as they've died from Rias and Maleficent's **Power of Destruction**.

"Now, this should be interesting. This battlefield is almost even," Kalawarner smirked.

"We have no time for this. Mio is in danger!" Akeno said with a concerned look on her face.

"I got word from my peerage that they've found Mio in one of the rooms," Maleficent replied. "But they've got to hurry! The ritual is already starting!"

They all gasped in shock and horror! The clock was now working against them.

"Mio isn't weak," Rias assured them. "But they better hope they defeat the enemy and stop the ritual in time. They'll have to make due until we can get there, but the Fallens are determined not to let that happen."

** At the Other Basement **

For Mio Naruse Lucifer, she just felt that her heart stopped as the death of Asia Argento was still fresh on her mind, and in just a few moments, she'll join her in the afterlife as Reynelle was ready to steal Mio's Sacred Gear(s) and powers and give them to Valadia and then, they'll be one step closer to joining the Demon Lord Faction with Milgauss' approval.

The ritual for the extraction of Mio's powers and Sacred Gears is almost complete when…

BAM!

"Huh?" Reynelle gasped.

"What?" one of the priests cried out.

"Who?" a second priest gasped.

The priests and Reynelle looked at the entrance to see an enraged Natsu Dragneel with Maleficent's Peerage right behind him with ripped clothes and saw Mio tied to the cross.

"Let. Them. Go. **Now!"** Natsu growled, as his body was glowing as they saw the rage in his eyes.

"Or else you sh*tty heads will be riddled with bullets!" Revy followed with her gun ready.

"Begone, you wh*re!" one of the priests shouted at Revy. "We are protected! You have no power-"

PUNCH!

Natsu made short work of that as the cross on which Mio was hung on, was crumbled to pieces.

"NO!" Reynelle yelled.

"You were saying?" Natsu growled. "Now, apologize!"

"F-For what?" Reynelle asked.

"For calling me a w***e!" Revy answered.

"We will not bow to your will, fools!" one of the priests yelled.

"It's not like we're giving you a choice, you foolish insects," El Deta replied as she and the others proceeded to beat the sh*t out of the priests, but Reynelle will have none of it, and decided to do something that will change the life of Mio Naruse Lucifer forever.

"STOP!" Reynelle shouted, forcing everyone to look at her as summoned a Fire Spear that was now close to Mio's head. "One more shot or punch, and this girl dies!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Sarah and Natsu growled.

"Oh, would I?" Reynelle smirked as the spear draws closer and closer to Mio's head.

"MIO!" Natsu shouted. "Listen to me, you said that you will be by my brother's side, and if you ever lost, you should not give up! You're better than this, damn it!"

"Enough of this!" Reynelle snarled in anger as the tip of the spear reached to Mio's forehead, already spilling blood from it. "I'm going to make sure that I silence everyone in this room, once and for all!"

"MIO! Remember the contract, damn it!"

Mio didn't listen to any of this, and this is due to the fact that she's in another world, speaking with a legendary **dragon**….

** In a Different Landscape **

Mio was laying in the middle of a white meadow. The field of flowers is white, the sky is white, and even the sky is white. The breeze felt so real as it blows over her. But despite the setting, she knew the harsh reality was settling in.

From the moment she saw her foster parents getting killed to being chased by her damn Grandfather, to being pursued and getting hurt by countless demons, the list goes on.

And now, she's on the verge of death by a Fallen Angel, of all species. She finally had a family and people who cared for her, and once again, it's about to be taken away; this time, for good. Along with her.

She still remembered that very scene back at the park where everything had gone horribly wrong.

'…I failed you…Asia….Dale….I'm…..I'm so sorry. I should've been there to protect you. I should've had the power to protect you, and yet…I didn't.'

"I'm the worst Devil ever," she cried. "I'm not even strong enough to control my own powers, let alone, awaken my Sacred Gear. In fact, I can't even protect myself…I'm weak…I'm a failure…I'm useless…I'm….I'm-"

[**A whining, over-the-top selfless (and sometimes selfish) idiotic crybaby who's too delusional to realize even the simplest things in life?**] asked a new voice as Mio immediately shot herself up to look around.

She heard a strong, masculine voice with a slight echo, but she found nothing.

'Who was that?' Mio asked. 'That voice…I don't remember hearing it before…'

[**Of course not, spongebrain. Then again, this is the Lucifer lineage, after all. Them and their pride...**]

"Wait a minute…Are you….The one who's inside my Sacred Gear?"

[**Hey! You actually got a brain for getting that right! And for that, here's your reward.**]

Mio saw a shadow in front of her and turned around to see an Angel, but not just any Angel.

This Angel had 10 black wings with a tint of red on each one, along with 4 Dragon wings behind them, a Bible on its left hand and a scythe on its right hand.

[**At long last, we finally meet, Mio Naruse Lucifer. I am one of the Dragons that makes up for this unique Sacred Gear. I'm Azrael, the Angel Dragon of Death.**]

Mio couldn't believe what this Dragon has just said! This is the one famous Dragon that joined Heaven out of all of the other mythological factions. Just this one, and this is it!

In fact, she didn't even notice it, but for some reason, seeing this Dragon right in front of her is making Mio cry as tears started pouring down her face.

"Th-This can't be real…right?" Mio asked.

[**Ahaha. What's with those tears? Now you really look like a whining, over-the-top, selfless (and sometimes selfish) idiotic crybaby.**]

"Sh-Shut up!" Mio snapped, rubbing her eyes. "Just leave me alone, alright?! There's so much going on right now, that I don't even know what to think-"

As she wiped her eyes, Azrael, in his human form, surprisingly calms Mio down a lot by slowly stroking her hair and spoke in a comforting voice…

[**I know. I've seen your progress from the very beginning, and I know you've been through so much, and it goes without saying that it all must've been hard for you.**]

Mio said nothing as Azrael continued.

[**It's sad, really. You've barely had the time to train yourself to get better control of your powers, and as the future Demon Lord of the Underworld and as the successor to the Great Satan Lucifer, you'll become a laughingstock if this keeps up, and now, it's about to end before it has even begun. You've been 'adopted' by the Gremory Clan for almost 3 years, and now, that's about to end.**]

"About…to end?"

[**That's right. Don't you remember? After seeing the death of that nun, you froze there, completely lifeless, and before that, you saw many other innocent people getting killed as well. You tried to sacrifice yourself to let Asia go free, but they took her anyway, after that, a few minutes ago, while being in your lifeless state, you let them torture you. A running pincushion. What's wrong with you?**]

Mio certainly remembered all of that.

"…What does it matter? After all of that, I deserve that for not being there and more."

[**…I see.**]

Azrael slowly pushes himself away from Mio as he turned around to face away from her.

[**So, is that it? You failed to save this one person who you never even met, and that automatically means you deserve death as well?**]

Mio, with her eyes shadowed by her hair replied, "…Yes…I failed her. I failed Dale, and it was all because I'm too weak-"

WHAM!

"OWW!" Mio moaned as Azrael hit her with the wood part of the scythe on the top of her head. She doesn't know how, considering where they were, but it felt like she got hit by someone slamming a bamboo stick on the top of her head. "What the hell was that for?!"

[**For being the most ridiculous, complicated, and overzealous fool out of all the realms and mythologies of the world!**] Azrael answered.

"Huh?"

He crossed his arms and asked, [**Seriously, why would you think of something stupid like that?**]

Mio clenched her fists and answered, "Because, it was my fault that she died. That Masked Man was right. Every time I'm near someone, they would almost pay the price…"

[**So you still believed what that foolish Masked Man said about you, despite having a Peerage and friends that sworn themselves to protect you? When things are going south, you just completely gave up on life, because there was nothing left for you to live for? Do you realize how stupid that sounds, right?**]

"It's not! If I could, I'd go back and change things, starting when I met Dale!"

[**Oh, really? Ok then, tell me, what could've been done differently?**]

"Well, first of all, I shouldn't have manipulated him or his family in the first place, and I should've asked questions about Rias' plan. In fact, had I not walked into the park that day, I would've planned to rescue that girl before they took her Sacred Gear, even if she's our enemy! She doesn't deserve death like that! I wouldn't have hesitated, and we would've worked together to rush through any and all enemies that were in our way until we freed Asia!"

[**Huh…How heroic….that's definitely something you'd try to do. But unfortunately, what you didn't know was that the Fallen Angels allied themselves with a couple of shady beings that were able to create Undead, and your Peerage was already helping out Sona's Peerage in taking down the Undead, which had THOUSANDS of them, by the way, so there was no way they could've come over to help you. On top of that, the other 2 Peerages were held back by Valadia's forces, and by the time they got there, they heard Asia's screams echo throughout the room; only to see Reynella take hold of her Sacred Gear. But the worst part of it all….was that she corrupted herself by transforming…into a Demon, which means that these Fallen Angels have aligned themselves with the Burning Hells in the Realm of Chaos.**]

Mio gasped in shock and horror at how Azrael was able to read her mind.

[**Oh, and you said to Yuki that you were going to be by Sir Dominus' side, and both are in a Master-Servant contract**.]

'How is he able to do that? It's like he was able to read my mind and know what I'll do before even think of it myself.' "Azrael, how do you know this?"

[**Like I said before, the moment you were born, the moment I was inside you, along with the other 2 Dragons that you'll meet very soon. I'm sure of it. By the way, I have something called 'Foresight'. As the only Dragon that has aligned themselves with Heaven and Synapse, and by examining the soul of another person, I can analyze and predict numerous scenarios that are likely to happen to them. Anything from what'll happen at the end of their life, to what they'll likely do in the next 10 seconds.**]

Mio thought about that before an idea came up to her.

"Wait…that's it!

[**What's it?**]

"Azrael, if you can control fate, that means you could go and change things so that Asia-"

[**I can't.**]

"Wha..what do you mean you can't?!"

[**I mean I can't! Only the Sisters of the Fates can determine everyone's fate, which means I wouldn't be able to do anything in Asia's case.]**

"Why?! You're supposed to be a powerful Dragon, aren't you?! What, are you so weak that you can't do anything after all-"

[**DON'T TEST ME, MORTAL!**] Azrael yelled, completely changing his demeanor the moment Mio insulted him.

He got dangerously close to her face and was on the verge of changing into his true form as his voice turns distorted and echoed throughout the entire area. His voice was so powerful, that it caused wind to violently blow at her, the clouds above come together and turned dark, and the sound of thunder comes from them as well. Mio just stood there, looking at him in shock and is intimidated by what she just saw.

(10 minutes later)

"I'm sorry, Azrael," Mio apologized after thinking about her actions.

[**You should be. Now, like I said before I was interrupted, the Sisters of Fate are the ones responsible to control the fate of everyone in this world. They have the power to alter a person's cycle of fate, or the course of events in their life. If I had to do that, it would require me to actually manipulate a person's soul itself.**]

"Then why can't you do that for Asia? If anyone deserves to have their fate changed, it's her!"

[**The situation is different now.**]

"How?"

[**If Asia had died from a fatal injury, the Sisters of the Fates would know. If she had passed away from a terminal illness, again, the Sisters of the Fates would know and they would change things so she never had it to begin with. But Asia died from having her Sacred Gear forcefully removed, and in doing so, her soul itself was removed.**]

"Then tell those Sisters to change it so it never happened!"

[**I can't, damn it! I'm inside you, so there's nothing I can do! Now look, Sacred Gears are also known as God's Artifacts. The keyword is 'God', as in God of the Bible. He created the Sacred Gears and everything dealing with them, not me, that's outside my control. In a way, they're both a blessing and a curse. Sacred Gears are connected to the souls of their users; that's how they're powered, but that also means that if they're forcefully removed, so is the user's soul.**]

After wincing a bit and having a bit of a headache when hearing the word 'God', Mio then said, "…You've got to be kidding me."

[**I know how frustrating it is. But believe me, though my power, both as a Dragon and an Angel, are great, God's is….something else entirely.**]

"You say that like you've seen it first hand."

[**I have, all right. However, me, God, and even your grandfather, Lucifer himself, all have….a troubled history. Maybe I'll tell you one day, but right now, we need to focus back on you.**]

"Look Azrael…just…leave me alone. It's my fault that Asia's dead. If anything, I killed her, and possibly thousands more."

[**Did you really not hear what I just said? It didn't matter what you did, Asia was always going to die.**]

"No, she wasn't!"

[**Yes, she was. Do you know why you're blaming yourself for what happened to her? The real reason you're so ticked off?**]

"No, but please tell me, since you seem to have all the answers! Why am I upset?! Why am I feeling this way?! Why do I want to die for what happened to her?!"

Azrael waited for a few seconds before he answered.

[**…Because she's just like you, someone who died from being content with their fate.**]

Mio gasped as Azrael continued.

[**Even you know that's the real reason. Just like you, in a way, Asia was selfless to a fault. But it was that same selflessness that you both not care enough about yourselves that got you killed. You let your heroic side get in the way and Reynella kidnapped both you and Asia, and the latter let her steadfast faith get the better of her by letting herself be sacrificed.**]

"…you're right…" Mio whispered, but Azrael wanted to make sure.

[**I'm sorry. What was that?**]

"I SAID YOU'RE RIGHT, DAMN IT!" Mio yelled. "EVERYTHING YOU'VE SAID WAS TRUE, NO MATTER HOW BAD I WISH IT WASN'T, SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME GO AND DIE IN WHATEVER F**KING AFTERLIFE THERE IS ALREADY?!"

Azrael said nothing Mio cried again.

"Please….I've been running away for who knows how long…I just want this all to end…"

[…"**To thine own self….be true**".]

"What?" Mio asked.

[**That is one of the simplest yet most beautiful quotes to ever exist. Have you heard of it?**]

"N…no…but what does that have got to do with anything?"

[**Well, you should. It's very insightful. Oh, that Shakespeare, he truly had a gift. I wish you had a chance to meet him.**]

"You've met Shakespeare?"

[**Yes, I have, but that's beside the point. The point is as simple as the quote itself: Be Honest and Accept Yourself. The Good, The Bad, and even The Ugly. You tried so hard for people to accept who you are, and tried to do your best to have the qualities of a good leader, but sometimes, you tried so hard, that you deny a whole side of who you really are. And in doing so, you are holding yourself back. That's why you're weak.**]

Mio said nothing.

[**Stay silent and hang your head for all you want, but I'm not going to stop, and neither will your future partners until all of this gets through that thick skull of yours. You're trying to be a selfless person because you're scared. You're scared that if you give in to the other sides of yourself, sides that have emotions you deem to be "negative", people will reject you, or worse, thinking that they want to kill you. You first realized that during the time of the death of your Godfather, who inherited his powers onto you. You tried to use your powers, but did so in desperation, and in doing so, you lost yourself. Afterwards, you felt disgusted with yourself because you discovered that kind of anger exists, and from your perspective, it made you almost unrecognizable from your usual self.**

[**Look Mio, you have to understand; you can't make these feelings go away, nor can you ignore them forever, for you have to learn to accept them and let them out. People won't readily judge you if you embrace other aspects of yourself; if anything, they may like you even more. And in terms of losing control, that's where not only someone will be there to calm you down, but that's also where you have to find a strong desire.**]

"But desires are-"

[**Not bad. You keep thinking that desires are malicious wants of the heart. That's in the mind of the Demons, which is another problem you have; you're trying to push yourself based on willpower alone, but you fail to realize that it won't get you anywhere. Wills are strong, but are often broad, and people almost always make the same mistake of solely relying on them, just like you, but end up getting hurt in the end. That's why desires are better. They're more true to the wants of the heart, and they fuel a larger variety of emotions. Plus, if you really want to use wills effectively, then remember this: True desires fuel strong emotions, strong emotions power wills, and wills result in newfound strength. To make a long story short, desires are the key to real power.**]

Mio was thinking about Azrael just said.

[**If you don't believe me, then just look at what's happening right now. Maybe you'll actually learn something from them for once. Now watch.**]

All of a sudden, a bright light flashes, causing Mio to shield her eyes to prevent from going blind. After the light goes, Mio removed her hands to see a small spatial portal of some sort, and there was Maleficent's Peerage fighting the priests and they were trying to save her! Natsu was successful in stopping the ritual.

Then another flash came up to see Issei Hyoudou's Sacred Gear transform to its second form.

'Is…Is that still that problematic pervert Issei?!' Mio asked to herself as he was beginning to fight the demonic Reynella before the portal slowly starts to close and eventually disappears completely from the ground. 'That can't be true! I thought that Reynella said that it was a Twice Critical, but why did it change? Did he really have a Twice Critical Sacred Gear, or did it evolve?'

[**In a sense, yes. Or rather, it's more accurate to say that this is the truest form of his Sacred Gear: The Boosted Gear, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet.**]

"Are you serious?! Inside a problematic child like him?!"

[**Indeed, but I'm afraid that it won't be for long, though, for the Sisters of the Fates are certainly going to do something about that soon… Anyways, the Boosted Gear and Issei are a unique case, it's part of a class of Sacred Gears that are extremely powerful. The only reason Issei never awakened to it immediately was because his emotions weren't strong enough yet to push himself to awaken it, until now.**]

"Well, good for him."

[**Pardon?**]

"I don't know why you showed me this, but all you did was to prove to me that Issei apparently has what it takes to take down Reynella with his own power. He and everyone else will be fine and live to see another da-"

WHAM!

"OWWWW! WHY?!"

[**YOU IDIOT! I SHOWED YOU THIS SO YOU COULD LEARN FROM HIM, YOU DOLT!**]

"What are you talking about?"

[**I made you watch him so you could see and understand how he got that power! Didn't you hear everything just now? He let his desire to avenge Asia and even you fuel his emotions and power his will to fight on, which is how he awakened his true power. That's what I've been trying to get you to realize, you idiot! If a perverted problematic fool like him, who daydreams about breasts 24/7 can do it, and gain awesome power, so can you, and you can do it 10 times better than him!**]

"You make it sound so simple. I already told you, that idiot's new power should be more than enough to deal with Reynella now. He and everyone else will be alright now, even if I die."

[**If that's what you truly believe, then you couldn't be any more wrong.**]

"Huh?"

[**You say that Issei's Boosted Gear is more than enough to deal with Reynella if you're dead, but let me give you a quick reality check….**]

Another spatial portal opened to reveal Issei being utterly defeated by Reynella, who had a wide sadistic smile, showing that she's enjoying every moment of what she's doing to him. Not long after, Yuki and Akame engaged with Reynella in battle.

"Is…Is this happening right now?" Mio asked, horrified.

[**Yes, and this is what's going to happen soon if you died. First, Yuki and Akame will battle against Reynella, and they're able to put a decent fight, but when Yuki tries to go in for another attack, she'll step out of the way, leaving Akame surprised and tried to stop, but the speed will be too much as Yuki will make contact with Akame's sword, killing her from the poison.**]

Then the image will show Yumi, Koneko, Kiyoko and Leone skewered, writhing in pain from Raynare and Reynelle, who then fought against Rias, Akeno and Maleficent.

[**After Yuki falls, Reynella will then join her cohorts and corrupt them, turning into Demons, turning the tide of the battle in their favor. Seeing Issei on the verge of dying, Yumi, Koneko and Leone will then be fueled with rage and join in the thundering battle, but unfortunately, with Twilight Healing, any injury the Fallen Angels got will be healed immediately just as fast as it came, and the more Reynella uses it, the more accustomed she gets to its power. Eventually, Hans joins the battle, giving one of the Fallen Angels the opportunity to strike the defenseless Kiyoko while Eda and Revy miscalculates and accidentally shoots Akame and Leone in the head while being caught off-guard by one of the Fallen Angels, and in the process, another one will strike Yumi through her chest while suspending her off the ground. Koneko will make one final attempt to attack them, but she would fall into one of Raynare's traps as the spear would go through her gut.**]

And then, one last image shows the Church being engulfed in flames.

[**When Rias and Akeno saw all of this, they fought in a fierce battle before the others, including Mio's Peerage came in, and when they saw their dead friends, they too, would become enraged and joined in the battle. And while they do prevail and eliminate the Fallen Angels, it doesn't come without a grave cost. Natsu and Dale then destroys the Church in anger after hearing about the death of you and their comrades. Rias breaks down over the death of almost every single member of her peerage, the only one who managed to survive was Akeno, but during their fight, she sustained a near injury to her torso and became unconscious.**]

Mio could only stare at the scenes in complete horror of what would happen had she died.

[**Now do you see the consequences your death has on everyone? How important your life really is? Not only does your death end with many of them dying as well, but the ones who do live are scarred for life. And there's the possibility that the War will begin again, because one of your new siblings is a Great Satan, and if he learns about your death, he'll certainly declare war against not only the Fallen Angels, but against the Demons, leading to possibly thousands, no MILLIONS of more lives lost! THAT is how important your life is! Are you really willing to let this happen to them after all they've done for you? To the same people you call your friends?**]

Mio finally began to understand the harsh reality as those questions finally hit home.

"…No…" Mio finally answered with her eyes shadowed. "I don't want to see them suffer."

[**YES! Now we're getting somewhere!**]

"But there's nothing I can do. I'm too weak."

[**Annnddd we're back at square one. Mio, come on. You've got to work with me here. I can't help you if you won't help yourself. I've explained everything I needed to tell you, and yet you still want to die?! WHY?!**]

"Because…what's the point in getting stronger and using it to help people who are important to me if one of those are already dead? I want to protect my friends, but they are protecting me instead. How can I be a leader if I can't protect them?"

[**I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but you have left me no choice.**]

As Mio was still sitting on her knees on the ground with her head held low, Azrael walked up to her, and judging by his heavy footsteps, he's not in a good mood. He used his weapon to force Mio to look at him dead in the eyes and tell her that…

[**Asia Argento IS dead.**]

Mio gasped as the harsh reality finally hit her like a ton of bricks. She really didn't want it to happen, but she saw it face-to-face, thanks to Reynelle.

[**That's right. She's dead, and there's nothing you or I can do about it. This was always meant to be, no matter how badly you wish it wasn't.**]

"No…"

[**Yes, you were a fool to have made it your will to save a stranger who could never be saved to begin with. You thought you could though, but the events from the past and from that Masked Man came back to haunt you, and that is what got you here right now.**]

"…I get it alright…I screwed up. And now…there's nothing I can do about it."

[**Yes, you did screw up…but…is that really the end?**]

Azrael sat down next to Mio and asked…

[**Now, this isn't the first time this has happened. Your godfather, and your foster parents were some of the people that were important to you, and you actually saw them die by the enemy. And now, it has happened again. Asia is dead and gone, but who's still here? Who's still alive and breathing while Asia isn't?**]

Mio began to breathe erratically.

[**Who's the one that hurt you, Asia, and others for her own selfish desires? Who's the skank that murdered poor Asia?**]

"…Reynella…"

[**Yes, the b*tch who killed Asia and almost Issei. The same one who's sisters killed Issei and Kiyoko Hyoudou and they are all still alive, while Asia is dead, and you are on the verge of dying.**]

Mio was breathing in and out even more erratically.

[**They took away things precious to you. She stole Asia's Sacred Gear, took her life, and even betrayed her own race for the promise of an even more malicious race, the same ones that are after your power. Now, she can't get away with such evil sins, can she?**]

"No…"

[**Then what are you going to do about it? Or rather, what do you desire to do to her?**]

"…I…"

[**Go on, let it all out.**]

"I…I WANNA BREAK THAT B*TCH! I WANNA MAKE HER SUFFER AND BEAT HER DOWN OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL I KILL HER A HUNDRED TIMES OVER AND MAKE HER PAY!" Mio roared.

[**There we go! Now tell me, where are you going to do this to her and her minions? When are you going to make them pay for all that she and her minions have put you all through?**]

"Here and now!"

[**That's right! Not tomorrow, not next week, but right here in the present. But I'm sure you must have a reason for all of this as well, right? Why do you wish to see her pay?**]

"She…SHE TOOK ASIA AWAY!" Mio roared as all of the emotions was now running through her veins. All she was thinking about right now were her feelings, thoughts, and Azrael's voice inside her head.

[**Good, Mio. You now know who your desire is directed toward, what you desire, when you'll fulfill it, where, and why. But one question still remains, and the answer is in two parts, and it's the most important one of all….How are you going to make that b*tch pay? You are supposed to be a Lucifer, after all.**]

"I don't care what it takes," Mio answered ferociously. "I…I can't die yet. I have everyone depending on me, and I have to depend on them as well, and until my last breath, and will my strength, I won't stop. I won't die…I REFUSE TO DIE UNTIL I KILL THAT B*TCH WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

As Mio clenched her fists, Azrael, the Angelic Dragon of Death, clapped his hands in satisfaction.

[**Thank you so much! And here, I was thinking you were really a lost cause. Now, here's the second part of the answer.**]

Azrael showed Mio one more image, and it was the most important one for her…

It was Dayo, and as if speaking to her, he said…

"_Narberal Gamma! Natsu Dragneel! Akame Himejima! Leone! Yurifina and Milfina Sol Eleanord! Mio Naruse! And Kiyoko Hyoudou! Show them the power of Nazarick, Night Raid, the Infinity Empire and the Hellsing Organization!_"

Mio then had tears of joy and reached out his hand to him. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to be by his side. As the image disappeared, she wiped her eyes and now knew what to do.

[**Now then. I believe that there's one more important thing left to do…**]

Azrael then brought out a scroll that had the blood and writings of the original Lucifer on it, and asked Mio for her hand.

[**Your grandfather left this as his last will onto you, and now, you are ready to take your first step towards being the future Demon Queen of the Underworld.**]

With that, the scroll glowed as a magic circle began to envelop around them before it glowed as Azrael chanted...

[_**Blood of Lucifer Morningstar, Child of God…May His bloodline remain united and strong. Heed my words! I, Azrael, the Dragon Angel of Death, name Mio Naruse Lucifer as the first Trinity Dragon Emperor and the future Demon Lord of Lucifer! With the blood circling through your veins, be reborn and lead both the Underworld and the Dragons towards the future!**_]

The circle around Mio started to glow even brighter as its energy lifted from the Scroll and entered Mio's body. The redhead gritted her teeth in pain as her felt like it was burning. That's when she felt it, like a switch being turned into energy, and soon, the entire mindscape was soon enveloped in a bright light…

[**Now go, Mio and make that stuck-up b*tch of a Fallen Angel pay! Use my power to take what's hers and dish it back a hundred times over!**]

** At the Church **

(10 minutes before the explosion)

The Fallen Angels were going against the Devils at the main floor, and it was chaos and mayhem!

Rias flew through the air, hurling dark magic balls at Raynare, who continued to dodge, even as her wings singed from the attacks.

Maleficent was clashing her sword with Sureri's two light swords, but was shocked when her swords cracked after blocking a few strikes from Maleficent.

Akeno unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts that Kalawarner blocked with her own light sword, only to get shot in the arm by a stray bolt.

Yumi gripped her sword tightly in her hand as she rushed towards Dohnaseek and slashed at his arms and legs. Dohnaseek was pushed back at the speed of the blond-haired Devil beauty.

Koneko leapt into the air to dodge Mittel who flew at the female cat demon, trying to cut her legs out from under her. Koneko flipped into the air and then came down on Mittel, landing hard on her back to force her into the floor. Not long after, Mittel had to roll to avoid her head getting crushed by Leone's drop-kick.

Some had to fight the remaining priests who came from the other basement, while the others went to the Underground Cavern to rescue the remaining hostages.

Eda and Hans all stayed by Kiyoko's side to protect her and the deceased Asia Argento as the former looked at Asia in sadness.

As Yuki and Akame, the former charges at Reynella with her sword, who parries right away with her nodachi blade that she swings easily with one hand. She swings the sword at Yuki's head, which makes her duck under and cut underneath her arm, giving her a small slash.

Unfortunately, with the Twilight Healing at hand, Reynella's wound heals easily and she goes back to slashing, making Yuki counter. Their blades keep in contact with one another as sparks fly.

However, Reynella soon switched over to Akame, who tried to attack from behind, but locked blades with her, up close and personal.

"You should've taken up on that offer, Akame," Reynella exclaimed.

Akame remained silent as Yuki stealthily prepares to strike down Reynella as she powers up her sword, but only a little bit. Once again, the half-demon half-Fallen Angel takes notice and backs away, dodging the strike.

She stays in the air with her wings unfolded. With her nodachi sword, she swings it in the air, unleashing a horizontal energy beam at them. Yuki slashes her sword, unleashing a shockwave towards them, but when they make contact, it forces Yuki and Akame back into a wall, creating 2 different craters.

Both Akame and Yuki got out in time, only to see Reynella grab both of their heads.

"Time for some fresh air. Let's see if you can keep up!" said Reynella as she flies up in the air outside the church with both Akame and Yuki in her claws. She swings her body 360 degrees in midair before letting go, sending them flying towards a stained-glass window.

Akame unfurled her wings to stop herself in time, but as for Yuki, she threw _Sakuya_ at Reynella and warps to it, right before making contact with the window, warp-striking her and cutting her chest!

SLASH!

"GAAH!" Reynella screamed as she was caught off-guard, not thinking Yuki could do that. She looks at her hand to see blood spill from her chest as she turns around in anger to see Yuki grab onto a tree and then landing safely on the ground.

"Don't screw with me!" cried Reynella as she charged upwards towards Akame and the two blades meet once again. She does a downward slash that Akame blocks before she brings it back to slash him horizontally, but Akame reacts quickly and launches her fist forward into her stomach!

After a few minutes of constant blocking and attacking, a frustrated Reynella attacks Akame with a downward slash that Akame blocks easily. She then forms a light spear in her other arm to stab Akame, but she counters it with a light spear of her own. Reynella brings her sword back over her left shoulder and bends backwards, but Akame dodges the horizontal slash aimed for her neck.

Both fly high into the air, with Reynella flying higher, before she turns around and divebombs at Akame, both with her sword and light spear in her hands.

And then…it happened.

RUMBLE!

A sudden burst of power forced the fighters to cease and look inside the Church, where they are about to see something incredible…

Inside the Church, a sudden shockwave rocked the entire church, knocking everyone apart from each other.

"What was that?" Yumi gasped.

"Earthquake?" Koneko asked.

"In this country?" Akeno replied.

"Well, large Dragons can do that," Leone remarked. "But there aren't any right now."

"Maybe it's a Sonic Boom?" Maleficent asked.

"It sounded like it came from below, not above," Rias answered.

"Explosion?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Felt like someone just punched the floor," Raynare pondered.

"But how is that possible?" Mittel asked.

That question is about to be answered as several more explosions occurred as a group of robed priests suddenly emerged from the other secret entrance leading to the other basement and found the Devils and Asia's bodyguards face-to-face with the Fallen Angels.

"What? How did you get in here?" one of the priests asked at seeing the Devils inside their church.

"Through the front door, dumb*ss," Eda answered with a deadpan tone.

"You shouldn't be in here! This is protected by the power of the Divine!" another priest shouted.

"And yet, we're not in pain from being in here," Rias said to them.

"Our skin isn't burning, we aren't getting headaches and our powers are at their peak," Maleficent followed, causing the priest to gasp in shock when they realized the truth.

"This place isn't protected by your Divine benefactors anymore," said Yuki as she came in through the front door.

"And we're not leaving until we get our team member back!" Akeno shouted.

BOOM!

And then, another explosion was heard in which Reynelle flew out of there, knocking out some of the priests in its path before slamming into a pillar, creating a miniature crater behind her due to the force of the wave that sent her away.

The one who caused that stepped into the altar as the group felt not one, but two large surges of magical power as they all widened their eyes in disbelief after feeling its immense pressure.

They all saw Natsu, engulfed in crimson flames, much more intensifying and provoking. His hair turned crimson, his canines becoming more sharper than ever and his once black onyx eyes had turned crimson as well, personifying the terror of one monster that only he could describe just by looking at the aura he was currently emitting.

And as if their eyes were playing on them, they could see a glimpse of a giant dragon behind his element as it glared unto them with giant red orbs with large canines visible from its open snout. Soon after, Natsu roared out towards the sky as ear-piercing noises boomed through the cavern, easily vibrating through the walls, breaking many windows and even going as far as outside as everybody looked at the Dragon Slayer in awe.

"GET HIM!" Reynelle shouted as she tried to get up as Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittel and Sureri all charged towards the Dragon Slayer.

Flames spew everything out, causing destruction everywhere it touches as many of the Devils had to move out of the way to avoid Natsu's wrath as Dohnaseek was the first to attack him.

"I'll burn you!" yelled Natsu as he roared violently before instantly dashing towards him in blinding speeds before nailing him with a hard punch to his face that sent him flying towards Mittelt, knocking them both into the wall.

Then Sureri unleashed her black wings and flew above before creating another light spear.

"Take this!" she shouted in defiance as she threw towards Natsu, who didn't move as well before slowly lifting his hand and swatted it away easily as it was deflected with his bare hands that soon slammed to the side of the wall, shocking the woman.

"I-Impossible! You… You're really.."

"….Get out of here…." And as far as the eye could see, Natsu immediately appeared right in front of her before slamming his right fire-coated fist towards her abdomen that sent her crashing into a wall, staggering desperately as blood gushed out from her mouth due to the strong impact and the force of the punch.

Kalawarner turned around and gasped when she saw what Natsu had done. Spinning in mid-air, she flew towards the Dragon Slayer, hurling a bolt of light at them. Natsu dodged them easily, the bolt missing as Natsu prepares his strongest attack yet.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: -"

"Dragonslayer?!" many of the Devils gasped in disbelief, while Eda had her jaw dropped.

"Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!"

As he spun his arms counter-clockwise, a whirling shot of exploding flames erupted from his hands, causing a massive torrent of flame that went straight to Kalawarner that only engulfed her for a second before emitting a powerful explosion that shook the entire Church as she was sent towards Raynare! The pair were hurled violently out of the Church and into the woods!

BOOM!

And then one more explosion happened as one final person came out of the secret entrance.

It was from there that they saw the final person come out of the secret entrance.

It was Mio Naruse, holding a sword in her hand, and the power was so great, that everyone in the room (except Hans) all backed away for a second as her hair shadows over her eyes.

It was from there that Reynelle knew exactly what happened.

"Damn it…Her Sacred Gear has awakened…" she whispered to herself. It was from there that she was ready to attack her again…

….only for Mio to almost instantaneously appear in front of Reynelle, and in one quick motion….

SLASH!

Mio hacked off the Fallen Angel's arm, as she screamed bloody murder, grabbing the bloody stump that used to be her arm. Everyone gasped in shock at what Mio just did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHK!" Reynelle screamed out before Mio kicked her into Sureri.

"No!" Dohnaseek screamed at his girlfriend's arm getting cut off, but that was just the beginning as Mio quickly went to them.

"You…You all disgust me…Doing all of this to me, to my friends, and to a poor innocent girl. People like you make me sick. Now vanish!" Mio yelled.

"Wait! Please spare us!" Reynelle cried out, now afraid for her life. Sureri was behind her as a shield.

"Really? Why should we spare you? You two weren't going to spare that girl over there, were you?" Mio spoke in a mocking tone before raising the blade as she referred to Asia.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the 2 Fallen Angels cried before Mio made a swiping motion with her hand before the 2 Angels were engulfed in a wave of black fire. Their screams of agony lasted only for a moment before Mio canceled her flames. Then, she finished them off by plunging her sword into their skulls, killing them instantly.

"REYNELLE!" Dohnaseek yelled over the loss of his girlfriend Reynelle. Dohnaseek got cross quickly and proceeded to lunge at Mio.

Mio spun around to face him as her eyes began to glow red as she lunged her arm back.

And when Dohnaseek got close…

PUNCH!

…her fist thrusted towards the Fallen Angel, stopping only a few inches from his chest, before an intense energy blast struck the male's Fallen chest, and exploding out of his back.

"Urk…" Dohnaseek croaked as his body slumped to the ground.

Dead.

"D-Dohnaseek?" Mittel gasped as he dropped right in front of her.

Her momentary pause allowed Eda to load in one more bullet in her handgun, and as she got ready to fire, Mittel turned her head just in time to see a bullet go through her head! Mittel's eyes rolled into the back of her sockets as she dropped the ground, dead on the spot.

"Yippee-yo-ki-yay, Motherf*cker! I always wanted to say that," said Eda as she proudly blew the end of her gun for a job well done as the deceased Fallen Angels exploded, leaving only black feathers behind.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Reynella yelled as she flew from outside and into the church to kill Mio and Natsu for the loss of her sister and her friends, but Mio was having none of it. Mio warps away and ambushes the unsuspecting Reynella on her right, loosening her grip on her light spear as it falls. Flying to it with her wings, Mio catches the light spear with her left, which for some reason, does not affect her one bit and throws the spear right back at Reynella!

SLICE!

The light spear hits Reynella's right shoulder, cutting off a small chunk of her flesh. Reynella looks at her right shoulder to see the injury, and fury decorated her face, despite the Twilight Healing restoring her form. The pain, both physically and mentally, hurts like hell.

"YOU B**CH!" Reynella yelled.

Conjuring many light spears all around her, Reynella throws them all wildly and a storm of light spears showers on down on everyone! Everyone was forced to move out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Leone took a couple of hits in both thighs, protecting Koneko like a big sister would.

"Leone-sis!" Koneko cried as Reynella gets up and close and personal to the two nekomata siblings and conjures up a powerful demonic magic attack that left them out in the open.

Kiyoko was watching all of this pure horror. Leone and Koneko are about to get killed. Everyone's doing their part except her. All this time, she's been protected and did nothing. She wanted to do something, but how?

It was then that somehow, and in some way, she heard Dayo's message, and her Sacred Gear was slowly beginning to awaken as she thought of saving Leone and Koneko.

"NOW DIE!" cried Reynella as she fires. Leone and Koneko were clear in her sights and defenseless.

The attack was one long beam of pure demonic energy, meant to incinerate anything in its path and leave only ashes. The beam screeched across the night sky before it died down.

Reynella should expect everyone to die after that attack, leaving only herself. A small smirk emerged on her lips, believing that she had finally won, and everyone in this altar are dead.

But she's wrong.

Reynella hears the sound of wind blowing through the smoke, and when it clears up, to her shock and surprise…

…it was Kiyoko Hyoudou, having her Sacred Gear fully awakened for the first time! She activated a powerful, impenetrable shield throughout the outer borders of the church to protect everyone, including Mio!

Reynella grits her teeth in anger as she charges in with her blade, only for Hans to step in and goes in for a punch, but Reynella blocks it, however, a part of her sword was cracked because of the impact.

This gave Yuki a sneaky opportunity as she comes out of nowhere and gives an upward slash on Reynella's fingers on her exposed left hand, severing her fingers from one of the corrupted Twilight Healing rings.

"GAAHH!" Reynella screams before she looks at her bloody fingers and then at Yuki. "Why you-"

But she didn't see Akame coming from behind, and pays for it dearly as she slides her sword and slices off Reynella's other finger that held the other corrupted Twilight Healing ring.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Reynella screamed again in pain, seeing her bloody with the Twilight Healing rings missing. In fact, Hans took the opportunity to take those rings, and with her source of power and invulnerability cut off for good, she tries to flee and fly upwards in an attempt to escape. But Mio was not going to let her get away that easily.

Conjuring up powerful lightning in her hand, she takes aim at the fleeing Reynella and fires, landing it straight on her back.

KA-BOOM!

"AAAGGGHHH!"

It was a direct hit, enough for Reynella to feel such immense pain that her wings gave up on her, making her fall fast back to the Church.

Mio follows her trajectory and lands before Reynella does, right back in the Church. As she does, she sees the others now outside fighting off more Demons and Undead who were summoned by a few cultists that managed to escape from the other basement and confronted them outside.

It was now Mio and Reynella all alone in the Church. Reynella has fallen through the wooden floor platform of where the altar was, leading right back to the ritual chamber. She was a mere 5' apart from where she had landed as a small ball of fire.

Jumping down through the large hole, she sees Reynella on one knee with her sword in her right hand. Once Mio landed and pulls out her sword, Reynella stands up and twirls her sword a bit before coming face to face with her opponent. Thankfully, she didn't land near Issei as he was still unconscious and lost a bit of blood. And without Twilight Healing in her possession, Reynella's injuries were now permanent.

However, she has a way to compensate for that. Using her new demonic powers, she grows new fingers that became more demon-like, dark and sharp in their appearance.

"Come then, mortal," the demonic Reynella proclaimed. "Show me your worth!"

(Battle Theme: Plastic Night II from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma)

The final battle was now on underway as Reynella empowered her sword before slashing through the air and unleashes 3 demonic beams at Mio, which made her move quickly to the right and slide underneath a bit of rubble before it was destroyed by the third beam.

Mio rushes in for the quick kill, only for Reynella to dodge by flying up into the air. She then tries to kill Mio downwards, but she teleports backwards to move away before zooming through and then striking at Reynella who managed to block.

"You could've ruled at my side," Reynella spoke, but Mio doesn't respond. She does an empowered slash that makes Mio move out of the way.

One slash and block after another, both combatants looked evenly matched in terms of swordsmanship.

"Your kind cannot be suffered to live!" Reynella exclaimed, but Mio was unfazed. She had a mission, and she's going to accomplish it tonight!

Soon, the two strike at one another, but were blown away by each other's blows. Quickly gaining foothold, they go at it again. Reynella slashes from the left as does Mio, their blades meeting in the middle. Mio's use of Azrael's powers from the Sacred Gear is coming in pretty handy as they kept at this for another three slashes, going in various directions.

Then the two blade-locked themselves and gritted their teeth as sparks flew. Using their strength to push against each other was rough, but Mio barely managed to triumph over her and threw a magic ball to Reynella's face, giving her a nasty mark on it, and making an explosion in the process.

Flying upwards from the smoke, Reynella telepathically lifts up the rubble in the chamber and throws it at Mio, making her dodge out of the way. She throws another one which Mio destroys with her lightning from her hand.

Reynella soon teleports away and ambushes Mio from behind, but thanks to Azrael's Foresight ability, she catches her trick and jumps, flipping backwards before she fires another lightning shot at her back, in the same place where she was zapped at before. Soon, the two went back to sword combat.

As the battle rages on, Issei finally wakes up to see Mio and Reynella fight. The last thing he remembered was that he was fighting against this very same Fallen Angel that took Asia's life and he wanted to avenge her, but Reynella was too strong for him and like Clementine, she took her time in torturing him, just to bring misery to Rias' peerage. Well, mostly everyone since Koneko didn't like him as both a pervert and a problem child. Either way, Issei cursed at himself for not being powerful enough, but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was to sit and watch, and it's the first smart thing he's done all night. Unfortunately, it'll also be the last.

Reynella comes in to stab Mio, but she jumps and deflects it with her sword, which soon began emit fire around the blade before grabbing Reynella with her right hand and threw her to a wall. She then picks her up from the wall and throws her away into the opposite wall for good measure, but this time, Reynella skids and lands on her knees as she stands up with her sword.

Reynella was soon thinking to herself of how Mio has persisted so far. At this point, her mind was confused and furious regarding Mio's perseverance.

'What the hell is this?! She cannot be this powerful. Since the fight started, her power level has been growing. Is this the result of her sword, or even her Sacred Gear? No, it's only a fraction of it. This aura of power that I'm feeling…Is that a Middle-Class…no, that of a High-Class…no, Ultimate-Class! Unless…'

Her eye soon someone standing behind Mio. Actually, two.

First, a tall and beautiful young woman. She has the flowing red hair that is possessed by her descendants, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of her head, and an extremely curvaceous and seductive figure. She is said to look like an older version of Rias Gremory without the ahoge.

But it's the second one that has Reynella concerned. It was a young looking woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail that flows down past her lower back, light red eyes, and two large horns protruding from the sides of her head. She wears a white corset with a black lace interior, a metal tiara on her head, an skull ornate metal brooch at the base of her throat, white puffed sleeves with blue stripes joined at the neck with white ornate metal cuffs on her arms, a white strapped glove on her right arm, and a black gauntlet on her left arm. She also wears a white fur, six-pointed blue skirt, with an x-strapped belt with two angel wings on the front, and wears ornate metal thigh-high, high-heeled boots.

'That looks like….**Lucifer**…That means this woman is…Oh no….no no no no NO!' she screamed to herself as she now knew who Mio was.

Reynella tried to press her attack, but Mio's power aura herself grows as does her Sacred Gear. Pushing her away from the blade lock, Mio backs off, ready to make her final attack, but…

"It's impossible!" Reynelle yelled in hysteria. "This cannot be true! You cannot be the granddaughter of the original Lucifer and the future Supreme Empress of Hell! You also cannot have THAT Sacred Gear either! Me, my sisters and Lady Valadia were all chosen by Milgauss and the Demon Lords! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into the superior Fallen Angel by obtaining this Twilight Healing! We were supposed to be in favor with the Demon Lord Faction and the Realm of Chaos, home of the Burning Hells! Why would you, of all people, be chosen as the Trinity Dragon Empress?! I would not lose to any low-life like you!"

With a light spear in hand, Reynella thrusts it, only for Mio to deflect it away with her sword and hit the side of the wall, destroying it.

Then she actually saw the sword and now knew what it was.

'**Lightbringer**?! NO!' Reynella thought in horror as she turned pale and tries to flee, opening her wings, but that would prove to be her final mistake as….

SLICE!

…a sword impales through Reynella's heart before many strange markings began to go around her body. She widened her eyes to see that the one who made that strike…

….was Akame Himejima who used her Murasame sword to finish her off. With her hair shadowing her eyes, and with her heart beating 200 times a second, Akame said the three words that would change their lives forever:

"Good-bye, Reynella."

Mio then went to the fatally injured Reynella and pulls hard on the wings. For Reynella, the pain was already overwhelming, and it's going to get even worse. After 10 seconds of being pulled, the wings came straight off, leaving only blood and bone on the Fallen Angel.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Reynella screamed like no other, feeling her whole body being hurt. Blood squirts out of her shoulders from where her wings once stood, like a fountain of blood. Tears stream down her face as she comes face to face with Mio, who was now powering up her sword.

This time, the blade turned dark and soon, Mio summoned demonic energy that really makes her feel like she's a part of the Gremory Clan: She was forming the **Power of Destruction**.

As the poison inside Reynella now comes into effect, Mio finally makes the decisive blow.

"Reynella….go to Hell, and take your friends with you!" Mio yelled as she slashes her sword, sending the destructive wave towards Reynella.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reynella screamed before the wave hits her, with Akame removing her sword and getting out of the way in time.

In a flash, the only thing that was left of Reynella were her ashes and feathers that were falling down to the floor.

(Theme Fades)

At long last, Reynella was dead. The battle was won, but the cost was not worth it.

Back at the altar, everyone else was gathered around, including Maleficent's peerage, but they were not alone. They came with the hostages from the underground cavern, whom were all children.

"We've somehow found these people, and they were being held hostage!" said Sarah, making the others gasp.

Not only that, but Akame came up to the altar with a second sword in her hand while Hans went back down to pick the silent Issei.

"This," Akame answered as she showed her everyone her second sword. It was not just any sword. It was a special sword that a man named **Gozuki, **or better to know her as Father, the very man who taught her to be an assassin, passed onto her. As it showed, her memories came flooding back to the very first time she awoken this Imperial Arm when she was 6 years old and training to fight with Baraqiel, against her mother's efforts to stop her. "This is Kiriichimonji. 400 years ago, an Emperor of that time sought to create newer, stronger weapons that could surpass Imperial Arms like this one. The Emperor then set out to create new artifacts and was ultimately successful. However, the new items that were developed didn't match the strength of any Imperial Arm. Shamed at his failure, he ordered these items to be sealed away. Many years later, however, they would be obtained from the secret storage of the Empire, and given to an elite assassination division of the Empire, where my Squad was trained to use them," she explained.

"I never knew that," Leone admitted. "It's like getting to know more about you, Akame."

Akeno and the others certainly didn't know about this, and she had a personal question to her sister. "Then, what power does that sword have, I ask?"

"Well, Akeno," Akame explained. "While this is not as powerful as Murasame, it houses a similar power. Any wound Kiriichimonji makes…will never heal."

Everyone in the room gasped as that last part.

Hans then soon approaches Asia, who was sleeping peacefully eternally. Eda saw the corrupted Twilight Healing rings from Hans and took them as she inserted the rings on her fingers. With their power drained, despite their corruptive state, they didn't do harm to Asia's dead body as the rings slipped perfectly into her fingers.

It was then that Mio finally approached to the altar and soon heads over to look at Asia and looked to see the corrupted rings fitting perfectly on her fingers. Despair soon took hold of her as her body shakes with sorrow and fear. A million things ran through her mind and body before her body gives way and she falls to her knees in grief.

Her tears finally began to fall and her head was down briefly as tears fell before she raises it up and looks at the bright sky, pure despair and sorrow finally overtaking her.

"…GaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rias and Maleficent came over to Mio immediately as tears formed their eyes as well and comforted her, knowing that even though she and Asia were strangers, her death has hit Mio very hard.

Akeno stood still, but her hair bangs covered her front eyes. Tears quickly poured down her face as she sees Mio's despair in front of her. Akame even held her hand and cried a little as well. It was a sorrowful sight that ached her heart with grief and pity. She also wanted to comfort Mio as well, but Akame was already there to comfort her, like a big sister should.

Yumi looks away with her eyes closed in frustration and sympathy. No tears were shed, but she can certainly relate to the despair and pain Mio felt. She too, lost her precious comrades and friends in the past. Yumi gritted her hands into fists as a part of her past came into her mind.

The same can be said for Yuki.

Leone held her head down in sympathy, but Koneko didn't know what to say. Her usual expressionless face gave way to pity and sorrow. Like many others she didn't know Asia on a personal basis, but she can feel Mio's pain of losing someone important to her.

Many others felt the same way, including Hans and El Deta, who also held a look of sadness, but there was one person who didn't had a look of sympathy at all, even though she too felt sorry for Mio.

And that person is Rebecca "Revy" Lee.

Revy is well-known to be a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will be more than ready to kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians, and she kills in cold-blood as one time, she murdered a wounded soldier after promising him to take him to a hospital in exchange for information. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone she fights or just for fun. She also has very little remorse for her enemies and many times have often stepped on male enemies' crotches for fun to show them how weak they are. Issei is not one of those victims (yet). However, she looks at it as doing them a favor as she believes any man would love a "sexy" woman such as her to "abuse" them. Whilst appearing to be driven by general blood-lust, it is shown that Revy subconsciously uses violence as a dysfunctional coping mechanism and outlet for her deeply repressed emotional and psychological issues.

One of the ways Revy's subconscious pain and emotional scars manifest themselves is her aversion to the empathy of others or others trying to relate to her. People presuming to understand what she has been through or how it has affected her is a **huge** berserk button for Revy, causing her to react in a violent rage, suggesting the depth of the bitterness and grief her early life has bred in her.

Due to an impoverished upbringing which involved verbal, physical and sexual abuse from those who had power over her (such as her father and the police), Revy has developed an obsession towards power, over both herself and others, which causes her to appear fiercely independent and violently assertive, often using verbal or physical violence as a response to anyone who crosses her or to assert her dominance. However, while Revy initially appears to be tough, savage and strong-minded, her exterior actually covers up a profound lack of inner-strength and fear of the powerlessness she felt as a child. Her independence is actually more of a reactive attachment disorder, alienating others as much as possible to prevent the exposure of her own weakness and vulnerability. Revy believes the chief source of power in life is money, the "one thing everyone respects and agrees on", and consequentially has developed an obsession with maximizing the profits from each job as much as possible, such as ransoming others and looting corpses, when she feels that the Black Lagoon, her previous workplace, had not paid enough given the risks involved and/or the work put in.

Which is where Maleficent Gremory came in, and told her about the contracts the Devils work for, and the payoffs were 10 times better, and as a Rook, she can vent all of her frustrations on many enemies, so Revy took up on her offer as a Devil without a second thought.

And right now, she was simply smoking a cigarette with a ticked-off look on her face, and believe it or not…

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

…Mio soon changed her sadness into anger as well as she pushes her sisters away.

"Everyone, leave this place!" Mio shouted as she began to power up again as her body glowed brightly while walking to the middle of the altar with the moon shining down on her.

"What? Why?" Rias asked.

"Because I'm still f*cking p*ssed off that Asia's dead!" Mio yelled.

"Ah, yes, we've got to leave now!" Revy said to the others as she remembered something important, and thankful to Mio for changing the subject. "While we were rescuing the hostages, we saw the support beams being rigged with C4 explosives!"

Everyone widened their eyes in shock as Leone took a deep breath from her nose. "She's right. I can smell the charges, but we won't be able to deactivate them."

"And now you tell us?!" Akame and Rias' peerage members shouted.

"Hahahahahaha…sorry about that," Leone apologized with a sweat drop.

"Damn it! We completely forgot about that, too!" Eda cursed.

"Wait! Where's Issei?" Yumi asked.

"Right here," came the voice of Natsu Dragneel, who has the severely injured and unconscious Issei on his shoulder.

"Right. Everyone, out!" Maleficent ordered to the others. But before anyone could leave, they all saw one more female Fallen Angel, who barely escaped the onslaught from Akeno and the Gremory sisters earlier at the Main Entrance, blocking their way with a crazed smile. And she had a **detonator** in her hand.

"Sh*t," Revy cursed as the Fallen woman cackled, the laugh laced with pain-induced insanity. She placed a shaky finger on the button as nobody moved for a few tense moments.

"You ripped my friends to pieces and left me to die. Now, all of you are going to feel like having your fate left in someone's hands!" said the woman as she slammed the orange button down right before Rias used her Power of Destruction to disintegrate the woman into a pile of black feathers, but the damage has been done.

Suddenly, a hiss began to sound before orange-red flames started to burst around the support pillars that spread and began to consume everything.

Everyone knew that it was time to go as they all left the building in record time, including taking Asia and the hostages, which also included Nphirea, as they all felt the sudden crumbling of the ground floor as cracks formed beneath them while many pieces of the Church began to fall apart. However, Mio was the only one left behind…

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

Raynare and Kalawarner landed in a small clearing in the forest. The large fire attack from Natsu had used to knock them from the church that had rendered them temporarily unconscious with part of their wings and clothes being burned.

"Dohnaseek…Mittel….Sureri….Reynelle….Reynella….." Kalawarner sobbed, sensed that their allies were no longer alive.

"I know! And worse, Lady Valadia has been taken away by the Hound and Vali is probably going to get us as well! Those Devils will pay for this outrage!" Raynare growled.

"This whole exercise was a disaster from the start!" Kalawarner cried. "We should've listened to Akame when we had the chance. Even if the Governor General of the Fallen had approved of it…"

"No! Akame would never understand! Regardless… We must continue on with our mission, even without our Boss! And besides, Lord Milgauss is not going to happy about this either way, so we need to something to compensate for this loss!"

"I know… but where do we start from here?"

"Actually, you two aren't going anywhere," I replied as I showed my presence to them, shocking them, especially with Raynare who began to back away, hoping it was a dream while Kalawarner gasped in anger.

"Y-You! You were the guy Raynare was supposed to kill!" she said while pointing to her frightened friend.

I just stayed in my position as I replied dryly, "Well, looks like it was a complete flop, and look it where it got you two…"

Kalawarner gritted her teeth at my lack of care. While she was quite confident in herself in knowing that she would fare well against much of the mid-class beings of the Supernatural World, for some reason, the tranquility I had was unnerving her. A lot.

"I don't know what you did to her, and she has gotten a lot less confident over the days, and hasn't spoke since she got back from supposedly killing you…" Kalawarner said while preparing one golden spear as if to launch it. "But thanks to you and those meddling Devils, I'll do my friend a big favor by granting you a quick death!"

Kalawarner was about to launch her spear, but faster than she could even register, I was right behind her, making her eyes widened in shock since she couldn't even detect me moving. And that proved to be her downfall as I kicked her back and send her flying straight to the grassy ground, making her crash face-first to the floor.

"Kalawarner!" Raynare cried as she tried to save her, but for some reason, she couldn't move.

"Ah!" was all the bluenette buxom could say as she was trying to get back up from the landing, a thing she couldn't do because the next thing she knew, a hand pushed her face towards the ground again, this time with even more force, not allowing her to even struggle due to the strength placed on the hand pushing her face down.

"I've had enough of this stupid banter," I said coldly as I violently turned Kalawarner on her back, forcing her to stare at me.

"I d-don't know…w-what are you…but…I c-can see w-why Lord A-Azazel wanted Raynare to w-watch you…" Kalawarner hissed in pain as she and Raynare stared at my one left eye open before she added, "And w-why Lord M-Milgauss and Lord K-**Kokabiel** wanted you dead."

Well, well, well. Looks like I got some very important information right there, and for that, I think I got my 'agents'.

I just chuckled dryly while not taking my eyes away from her, "Normally, either Yurifina or I would kill you, just like what she did with one of your fellow Crows over there for killing my friend, Asia Argento."

When Raynare and Kalawarner looked to where I was pointing, Raynare screamed to see one of the trees decorated with a Fallen Angel's feathers and blood around it….along with a black bow. They could tell that it was Mittelt, and she has not survived.

That was when the harsh reality of this situation hits home as Kalawarner paled and begged me with pleading eyes, knowing that she or Raynare could do naught to escape.

"P-Please! F-Forgive us…We'll do anything! J-Just don't let us get punished by the Vanishing Dragon or the Chaos Dragon….W-We'll be yours!" the bluenette pleaded with some tears in her eyes, tears I could see were honest, but that was to be expected; nobody really wanted to die, after all, and there's already more than enough deaths tallied tonight.

"Oh, you'll be mine, all right, but not in the way you think it is…" I said as I opened my patch to reveal my right eye, which turned into something frightening; a blood-red Dragon eye while in the center was a raging golden sun-like pupil appeared, spinning rapidly.

Kalawarner widened her eyes at seeing that; she knew what those eyes were, and who wouldn't? They were equally feared and revered by every (and I mean, every) supernatural being, but at the same time, she knew they were supposed to be extinct! So how co…

THUD!

My eyes soon turned back to normal as I closed my right eyepatch after seeing Kalawarner pass out as my illusion started to make its work on her, and then I turned to Raynare, who was looking at me with scared eyes.

"Are you going to attack me as well?" I asked as I stood before her, who quickly shook her head no and held on to the tree tightly.

She knew that she was already in more than enough trouble. In fact, she expected death to come quickly and swiftly, so imagine her surprised when I asked, "How are you feeling?"

Raynare couldn't understand why I asked her that question, but not knowing what else to do, she replied, "Y-You mean from w-what you did to me?..."

She was referring to the strange illusion I placed her in earlier before the Dragon Race. In that said illusion, she had pledged her loyalty to me, couldn't do anything that went against her 'true master', and acted as a spy for those that wanted me dead.

I nodded my head, prompting her to say, "W-Well, it's all right…I…umm…I have n-no mental damage i-if that's what you're as-asking."

I just nodded as I replied, "Good, I was unsure of how the effect would linger on you…"

I could then see that Raynare wanted to know more about what I did to her, but knowing that the Devils and a few others are going to be here soon, no doubt that Yuki, Natsu, Leone and Akame are among them, and a surprise visit from Azazel's top dogs, I added, "I can't explain what I did to you right now. There's no time, so I'll tell you later."

Raynare felt a little unsure about my words, so she inquired, "W-What do you m-mean 'later'?"

I just looked at her and replied dryly with a little bit of my commanding aura surrounding the buxom blackette, "Don't act like a fool! You and Kalawarner will now work for me, and under Nazarick and the Infinity Empire! You'll only answer to me or Sir Hellsing from the Hellsing Organization from now on!"

Raynare couldn't believe what I just told her. She knew she needed to fight back at this point, she knew she had to go and tell her bosses about this, about my eyes, and who I really am, but for some strange reason, she couldn't disobey me and the worst part was that she knew that it was on her own accord. I was not forcing her in any way and she didn't know why, so she only nodded yes, not able to do anything else.

"You and Kalawarner will go back to the Grigori, and I want you to report to me every week about things that might endanger the peace between the humans and the supernatural beings, and if you hear something that might endanger your peace with the rest of the Factions of Mythologies, let me know as well," I ordered as I picked up Kalawarner and placed her in Raynare's arms.

Raynare nodded, but didn't know why she uttered with a disappointed voice, "So that's why you let me live."

She looked down a little, she didn't feel right with spying on her leaders, but she could see that I only wanted to know about things that will endanger peace, so she knew I was not after Azazel or the rest of the Fallen leaders, but sill, she felt disappointed that this was all she was good for now. In fact, she maybe feel even more scared if Milgauss finds out about this…

"No…" my voice interrupted her thoughts, looking at me in surprise. "I kept you alive because I promised you that I will make sure that you survive everything that's about to happen…"

I then soon walked forward and continued, "And that's a promise I'll keep for the rest of my days."

Raynare stood there frozen for a bit, not able to hide her reddening cheeks due to the memory of me promising that, but there was still something else that she wanted to know, so she asked frightfully, "A-Are you just going to let me go? K-Knowing that I know a-about your….(gulps)…eyes?"

I looked back at her and answered, "Yes, because you know very well what would happen if you let anyone know about that…now go, the Devils and the Hero are coming."

Raynare just gulped at the mere thought. If anybody finds out that those _eyes_ have returned, a global war will surely come, with the Demons coming in, no doubt about that, and every Faction wanting to get those eyes for themselves, sparking another Eternal Conflict, so she just nodded and seeing that she was dismissed, she unfolded her wings and took off towards the Grigori HQ, not wanting to anger her new master…

'What the hell?! W-Where did that came from?!...' Raynare just thought in confusion as she sailed through the night sky, hoping not to be seen by either the Vanishing Dragon or the Chaos Dragon.

I could then see Mio's Peerage finally heading over here, so I decided to hide and watch the incredible finale…

** Outside the Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

"We're clear!" Yumi shouted once everyone was out of the Church. The Occult Research Club members, the Night Raid members, Natsu, Eda and Hans with the latter holding Asia, and the former holding Issei, Maleficent's Peerage, and the hostages were all outside. The surviving priests quickly scrambled away like cockroaches.

"But where is-"

**BOOM!**

The Church exploded in a massive fiery inferno as the earth shook itself as the fire burst reached the clouds.

"MIO-SIS!" Rias and Maleficent shouted.

"NO! MISTRESS MIO!" shouted Maria as she and many of Mio's peerage all finally arrived after dealing with so many Demons and Undead at the town with the help of Sona and her Peerage.

"DAMN IT!" Suzuka cursed as another explosion bursts the building into rubble and flames, the burst of deafening sound shaking trees and making the little kids hide their ears with their hands. All they could now do is watch as the Church collapses and the fire spreads to the trees.

"First Asia….and now Mio…WHY?!" Natsu asked, crying.

"T-This can't be happening…" Maria cried. "Mio sacrificed herself to save so many others…T-Thank you…."

"You're welcome," replied a new voice, making everyone look back at the fire.

There came out a shadowy figure walking out of the blaze with 2 people on his shoulders.

"Is that…" Yumi started to say.

"Really, guys?" the new voice asked with a bored tone as he dropped Mio to the ground. She was exhausted and unconscious, and her clothes were smoldering, but other than that, she was fine.

When Koneko saw this guy, she shivered in fear as she felt the power this guy has.

"Senjutsu…" she muttered. Leone quickly looked at this guy and was in front of her sister to protect her. Everyone else were on guard as they were fearful and very cautious, except for Natsu, who felt excited as he was ready to fight him.

However, the boy still had one more body on his shoulder as he merely flicked the hair from his face and turned away without so much of a second glance.

"Well, this has been some night for all of you," said the boy. "Well, first of all, my apologies for all of the trouble that she and her minions have caused you. She and the others were acting against the Grigori and thus have become rogues," he said before shifting the body of Valadia, receiving a heavy and pain-filled grunt in return.

"Wait! Who are you?" Rias asked, stepping forward towards the figure. It was obvious that she didn't like this new guy in her so-called territory and she and Maleficent were not going to let his power scare them.

The boy looked back again, this time with narrowed eyes baring into the 2 redheads. "I'll have to answer your question the next time we meet. For now, I am simply **Hound**. Until then, sisters of the Devil King."

And as he was about to take off once more, but before he did, he remembered his promise to a certain someone. At his request, he looked at Issei Hyoudou.

"Issei Hyoudou," he called, causing everyone to tense and become hostile as he stepped closer to the boy if they needed to defend him. "It looks I have found you. The **Red Dragon Emperor. **Though, I'm surprised that your Sacred Gear has just awakened."

Everyone gasped at that as Rias remembered something.

"Oh, I get it now!" said Rias.

"I was wondering when you figured it out," said another voice.

It was none other than Dayo, making many people sigh in relief.

"You know about it, Professor Dominus?" asked Maleficent.

"Unfortunately, I do," he answered. "The moment I looked at him, I immediately knew. It just that you guys are too slow."

Both Rias and Maleficent blushed in embarrassment as Hound explains.

"Indeed. Known to double its holder's power every 10 seconds; allowing any who possess it to surpass even a Satan or God in power temporarily…It's one of the 13 Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon, **Boosted Gear**!"

The ones who didn't know it were shocked at what Issei possesses.

"No way!" many members of Mio and Maleficent's Peerage all said at the same time.

"Issei's Sacred Gear…" Kuon said in awe.

"…is one of the 13 Longinus…" Seira whispered.

"T-This can't be true!" Suzuka said. "A perverted boy like him has the ominous Sacred Gear known to bring ruin even to God?!"

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty," Rias explained. "The Fallen Angels' mistake was continuously underestimating him and the others and letting their guard down because of his newly acquired Sacred Gear."

"And then there's you," Hound said as he looked down to Natsu. "So, Natsu Dragneel. A Dragon Slayer, huh? Well, your powers bring so much potential. Especially you, Mio Naruse, the **Trinity Dragon Empress**."

Silence was heard for a few tense moments before…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Hound chuckled. "Well, this girl has just unlocked her Sacred Gear, and there are no 2 questions in mind: Many of her future enemies will soon know this, as her Target status has officially changed in a hurry."

He then went back to Issei, who's now being treated for injuries by Akeno and Bisha as he said, "I want to warn you right now. The **White Dragon Empress **will be expecting both you and Mio soon. She also has her eyes set on Natsu and you, Dominus. The next time we meet, she will be at my side, and from what I've seen, she won't be happy. And don't think that your Sacred Gear's awakening will be an excuse for her."

And with that, the Hound took off in a burst of speed that not even Yumi could follow.

(5 minutes of silence later)

(Dayo's POV)

I then sighed and said, "And before any one of you ask, yes, that is one of my friends, Asia Argento, and I've heard about what happened. Make her your servant…"

Everyone looked at me with widened eyes as I was forced to explain.

"She's a Sacred Gear possessor, so she will be useful to you, and if you do that…I'll join the ORC as your…. 'Advisor'…."

Everyone felt startled, especially with Rias and Maleficent, but the former broke out of her stupor first and not wanting me to think of her as someone who only cared for what she could get in return, she quickly said, "Y-You don't have to d-do that, you….umm….y-you're our dear friend, and….We'll d-do it for our friendship, plus…Mio will be happy and she's your friend and our dear sister, too."

I raised an eyebrow at that, really surprised to hear Rias saying those words. At first, I thought that she said that just so she could look good in my eyes, since I knew that both she and Maleficent are among the many that have a slight crush on me, but I was relieved to see that Rias' words were genuine.

"But wait a minute. What about the rings?" Akame asked. "They're still corrupted, and even if Asia is turned into a Devil, the pieces may not accept her. Not to mention that the corrupted rings may still do something awful to her."

"If that's the case, then it's not only a waste of how many pieces Rias-Buchou may put on Asia, but it's completely hopeless to revive her," Mai added.

"H-Hopeless?" Kiyoko asked, on the verge of crying again.

"_**Have courage, my dears,**_" a new voice echoed all around us. "_**No matter how dire or impossible the situation it might be, there is always hope**_."

I widened my eyes at who just said that when suddenly, a blinding light from the night sky shines upon our location and focuses on Asia's body. It was bright, much brighter than even the light of Heaven. And strangely enough, it was akin to moonlight, which had a gentler glow to it. Everyone except myself all backed away from the light, fearing that such power could harm them, which makes sense, seeing that they're Devils.

From the top of the light, a figure started descending down, and everyone thought that it was an Angel…but they're wrong.

It was a young woman who had pink eyes and long pink hair and was wearing a very pretty dress and had a silver tiara on top of her head. She was also holding a large staff that had angel wings and diamonds all over the tip of the staff.

Nobody knew who this figure was, but I certainly did.

'What the?! **Aria**, the Goddess of Hope? What is she doing here?!'

Just to let you know that there are Gods and Goddesses in the Infinity Empire who are also watching the world unfold within their eyes. Aria, the Goddess of Hope, is one of them.

As Aria looks around, it was clear that she didn't present a threat to anyone before her. But when she looked at the dead body of Asia, and the body of Nphirea Balear (Yes, we haven't forgotten him), with the Crown of Wisdom on his head, and seeing lots of blood spilling out of his eyes, she levitates down to them. She had a look of pity and sympathy for them.

"_**Oh dear…This boy was being mind-controlled for too long…**_" she analyzed towards Nphirea first. "_**This was the source for summoning the Undead…**_"

As Aria looked at the item on top, she found out that it was…

"_**The Crown of Wisdom…**_"

So such an item exists…Well, I'd like to take him back to Nazarick, but since I took the job, such a deliberate failure would dirty the name of the Infinity Clan. And Stepmother Izanami knows it.

However, as if she's reading my mind, she aims at the Crown of Wisdom, and with a swipe, the item breaks apart!

As Nphirea falls down, I caught him as I saw Aria go to Asia next.

"_**Hold onto hope, young ones, for it will not abandon you**_," Aria's voice spoke. It echoed with the harmony of hope, a gentle not that eased everyone's stature and relaxed, making them see her as clear as night. "_**Hope is never lost, only abandoned, even as the Calamity War continues between the forces of good and evil**_."

She then took out a special item: Two chords of cloth that pulsed glowing runes from end to end, the long serpentine ribbon flowing gently out like water.

This was called **Al'Maiesh**, the Chord of Hope, and Aria used the chords that draped around Asia's body, wrapping her gently as the runes glow. Her body is lifted in the air before Aria as the Goddess swings her staff, creating a ball of light that shined forth from it as she separates them.

"_**Evil will triumph over those who give in to despair**_," Aria chanted. "_**But despair cannot defeat the power of hope!**_"

As she spreads out her arms afterwards, the ball of light implodes, spreading forth its light. Strangely enough for all the Devils, even after covering themselves, were all not affected. Normally, a Devil would burn in the face of such light or even be killed by something similar, like Holy Swords for instance. But the light shining forth from Aria was gentle and heart-warming, like a fire burning in their hearts. What once was filled with sorrow and anguish, and even regret, was now replaced with courage and great joy.

As the chords around Asia's body glow brighter, Aria chanted, "_**The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater. Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: You don't give up. Once your choose hope, anything's possible.**_

"_**Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness.**_"

With all of that said, Aria places the tip of her staff on Asia's head as a blue angelic rune glows on her forehead. It shines bright as a long beam of light enters into Asia's forehead. Then light particles shine down and enter into the young deceased girl. Aria glows gold as the light from Heaven shines down onto her before it dissipates.

Unfurling Al'Maiesh off of Asia, it only took a few seconds until the young nun begins to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry at best, but she could have sworn that what she saw would only strengthen her faith in her religion.

When Mio got up from her unconsciousness, she couldn't believe that Asia has woken up!

Asia sat up slowly and looked around in confusion, before her eyes settled on me. "R-Ra-"

Thankfully, she didn't finish that name as Mio came over to the blonde girl and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"ASIA!" Mio shouted.

"Eh?" Asia blinked in confusion before noticing another figure standing over them. It was Aria, who saw the two rings of the Twilight Healing on her fingers, still filled with corruption from Reynella's demonic magic. But with her light of hope, corruption can be cleansed.

Telekinetically taking the rings off of Asia, to her surprise, she turns around to see them in the hands of the Goddess, and suspending them in front of herself, Aria channels a blue energy light into them, which purges the corruption within and gives that familiar green light.

"_**Take this Sacred Gear, young one, for all to those who are healed, you give them hope to live another day,**__" _Aria said to Asia as she uses her power to empower the rings with her light as Asia approaches the Goddess of Hope, the latter gesturing her to hold out her hands. Asia does so hesitantly, yet complies with her request. Aria then places the rings on Asia's fingers.

When Asia felt Aria's touch, it was like hard armor, and yet so gentle and soft. Asia couldn't help but tear a little in joy at being touched so holy by a being of light.

"T-Thank you, oh holy one," Asia thanked as she prayed right in front of her. Aria smiled with joy as well.

Rias, Maleficent and Mio all approached to the Goddess of Hope, wanting answers for this sudden intrusion.

"While we thank you for resurrecting her, we have a question," Rias spoke carefully to Aria. "Who are you and why have you done this?"

"_**I am Aria, the Goddess of Hope, successor of the legendary Auriel, the Archangel of Hope, and I have chosen this young mortal as a vessel for hope.**_"

Aria! Do you realize what you've done?! There's no doubt that Synapse will get attention of this!

"For what purpose?" asked Maleficent.

"_**With my blessing and with a bit of Auriel's spirit, she can not only heal with her Sacred Gear, but also wipe away what corruption and curse lingers within a person. Her Twilight Healing will stand as a testament that even the most mortal of injuries can be cured. For so as long as she lives, hope is never lost. Like that man said, I would suggest that you take her into your peerage.**_"

"Why should I?" asked Rias, even though she knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure.

"_**Her ability to heal the injured will prove vital in the days to come. A powerful healer like her will prove to be very useful, especially if you encounter such powerful foes beyond your ability to defeat.**_"

Aria then turns to Asia, still staring at her with wonder. She casts her staff on top of Asia.

"_**Go forth with my blessing, young Asia Argento. And spread the hope that has now been passed onto you**__._"

"Will I see you again, oh holy one?" asked Asia, still with tears of joy running down her face. Aria approaches Asia and gently wipes her tears away as she stares at the Goddess face to face.

"_**Have faith and hold on to that hope, and maybe we will meet again**_," Aria answered as she ascends. "_**For you are blessed by the light of Synapse**_."

With that, Aria ascends upwards as a blue light shines onto her form before it dissipates, sending her back to the sky and beyond, back into Synapse. Asia was kneeling on her knees and prayed with her hands together, thanking the angel.

When the light died down, there was only silence for about 10 seconds before Yumi broke it.

"That….was amazing," Yumi spoke. "Like it was light that even Devils would enjoy. A light that would not harm us."

Everyone else, including Revy, agreed, and once everything settled down, Rias then took out a bright crimson bishop chess piece.

"Rias-sis, are you seriously considering?" Mio asked.

"Only if she wants to," Rias confirms with a smile. "I was going to ask her before if she wanted to join and become a Devil as this was to originally protect her from the Fallen Angels and the Demons, but I will follow both Professor Dominus and the Goddess' advice. Besides, I don't want you to be upset again, Mio. It's pretty clear that she's fun to be around, but it is her choice to make and I will not force it."

"I will do it," Asia confirmed, surprising everyone.

"Are you sure?" Maleficent asked. "This could change your whole life."

(5 minutes later)

Asia, standing in front of Rias while the others were at the side watching from a few feet away, watched as her future master hands the bishop chess piece and steps back, allowing the soon-to-be former nun to stand. She was then directed to a clearing around the field so that they had more room.

As Asia holds the piece to her heart like Rias described, Kiyoko asks, "W-What does the Bishop do?"

Maleficent answered, "The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. Asia's healing powers, blessed by the Goddess of Hope, will be certainly useful for that role. Asia, do you accept your new life with open arms?"

"I do," Asia replied.

Rias then spread out her arms and chanted, "**I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Asia Argento. Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant devil. You shall become my bishop and rejoice in your newfound life**!"

The magic circle beneath Asia flashed a blinding red as the Bishop chess piece sunk into Asia's body, making it glow red, before it disappeared as her hands momentarily glowed green.

"It is done," Rias told Asia as the incantation was complete as she looks around at herself in curiosity, but she doesn't feel any different from when she was resurrected.

"By the way," I said to Rias as I walked to her. "I'm still keeping my word."

Everyone was confused, except for Yuki, who held her head down as she knew what I meant.

"What word?" Maleficent asked.

I just turned and started to walk away with Nphirea on my shoulders as I said, "I'm going to be your advisor for the ORC, but I have a feeling that the Student Council also wants my attention as well…"

The 3 Gremory peerages all widened their eyes at that, not able to hide their surprise and joy at hearing those words.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, but first, I got to drop this guy off," I told them as I jumped from tree to tree in a matter of seconds.

"I really, really hope he's into polygamy," Akeno commented with a blush, making everyone look at her in shock.

Everyone all had smiles on their faces as the Church incident is finally over…

Well, almost everyone, as up above them, near one of the highest points at where the Church used to be, a figure could be seen watching everything with narrow eyes. Creating a circle next to him, the figure walked into it before gazing back down at the group below as they all started to leave, or more specifically, at me and Mio Naruse Lucifer.

** At the Forest **

Narberal, the Wise King, Taokaka, Yurifina and Milfina were all waiting for me as I was back in my Ragna form with the prototype Incursio armor on.

"Good guy has done it again!" Taokaka saluted in a victory pose.

"Master," the Wise King with a giant bag behind him proclaimed. "Hamusuke, the Wise King of the Forest, shall serve you more loyally than ever before, he shall!"

"I see," I nodded. "More importantly, it's time to return victoriously!"

As we walked back to E-Rantel with Nphirea in tow, Dark Bro asks an important question.

"**While that was f*cking bad*ss out there, that was a bit reckless, don't you think?**" Dark Bro asked.

I just shrugged before I replied, 'Well maybe, but it doesn't matter anyway. It was bound to happen, sooner or later. It's not like I have many more years before my family intervenes. However, it's Aria that concerns me….'

Dark Bro just sighed silently as he knew what I was talking about. "**Indeed, but I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about you revealing too much of your power. People will find out the truth about you if you continue this**."

I sighed at that as well, but added, 'I don't think it matters anymore. We both know very well that the Demons are keeping a very close eye on me, much like in the same way, Sir Hellsing will be keeping a close eye on them….'

And one more thing needs to be mentioned: Kokabiel. Apparently, Sir Hellsing and Solomon Agares have received word that Kokabiel, who was also supposed to have gone rogue, was planning on something BIG in this very country, the Lautreamont Knight Country, and if my previous experiences I had with that crazy warmonger were anything to go by, I have a feeling that not only he too is going to be aligned with the Demons, but he was plotting to start a war, and not only use the sisters of two of Great Lords of Hell as catalysts….but also Silvia Lautreamont and Mio Naruse Lucifer both might get caught in the middle as well! And to put the icing on the cake, he's probably going to try and kill the dragons, just for the hell of it!

'Why do I always get dragged into this troublesome rubbish?' I thought tiredly.

"Master! Please don't take my pledge of loyalty so lightly!" Hamusuke cried as he tried to catch up with us.

** Somewhere Else at the Forest **

(3rd-Person POV)

The remaining priests that managed to escape all thanked their lucky stars that they've managed to survive….

"Ah, so there you are…."

…but their luck was about to run out as they have come face-to-face with the one person that they DIDN'T wanted to see at all…

Vali, the Vanishing Dragon, aka the White Dragon Empress. The Fallen Angels, let alone priests, were afraid of Shemhazai as he was strict, but if they were to name who they fear the most, it would be without a doubt Vali. She was ruthless and cold, and she wouldn't hesitate to cut down anyone if she was angered and by the looks of it from behind the armor she was wearing right now, she was _very_ p*ssed, although no one knew why.

Vali looked coldly at the priests and then asked…

"I want to ask all of you one question, and if ANY one of you lies, may God be with you."

Almost immediately, the priests all surrendered without a word being spoken.

** At E-Rantel **

Two Fallen Angels, who also managed to survive from the incident, were fleeing around town, looking for some targets to kill to vent their frustration.

Then from a distance, they saw a woman walking to her home and they quickly sensed something special inside her.

The two Fallen decided to make their Last Stand and kill her at fast speed.

"DIE!" one of the Fallen yelled as he summoned a Light Spear and charged towards the lady. But before he could make it…

SLASH!

The Fallen was quickly sliced in half as he exploded in a pile of black feathers!

"NO!" the other Fallen cried as she lost her best friend right then and there before realizing that she was the only one left. She made a last-ditch attempt to escape…

SLASH!

…but she didn't get far, as she suffered the same fate. And as the feathers fell down to the street, the lady fainted from surprise.

"I knew it. There's an awful lot being drawn here," said a new voice, who possesses a tall and well-built physique attributes, and has a bit of blonde hair while holding a spear and wearing a cape behind him while wearing body armor.

"Having a victim on hand would give us a reason to eliminate the target," said a boy who has long brown hair that is tied with red ribbons, he also wears his hero uniform. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits rarely ever opening his eyes, however when he opens them it's revealed that they are red in color with slitted pupils.

"There's no call for unnecessary victims," said the blonde-haired boy.

"You sure are earnest," the brown-haired boy smiled. "Good grief, it's hard work being a hero of justice. Don't you agree, **Kurumi**?"

Sitting on top of the 3rd floor of a large building was a petite, young girl who is surprisingly developed for her age. She has blue violet hair held up in a ponytail by a white scrunchy and yellow eyes. Her battle outfit tightly wraps around her slim figure and is the typical attire for female Heroes which is a navy-blue leotard with a black collar and a white skirt.

"No, that's our duty," said the girl named Kurumi.

"**Shiba**, the village has already given its decision," said the boy as his weapon disappears. "Due to the awakening of her Sacred Gear and the destruction of the Fallen Angels by the abandoned Church in this area, Mio Naruse has now been upgraded from Observation Target to **Elimination Target**."

But what they didn't know was that their elders were actually brainwashed by another Hero group….

** At Heaven **

"What?! Azrael has awakened?!" Michael asked as she and the other Archangels looked at a woman with 10 graceful and brilliant white wings and has golden blonde hair. They were shocked to hear about the news.

"Yes," said the woman. "Although she did kill a few Fallen Angels after what they did to her and to that poor nun. And now, she's an Elimination Target."

Gabriel almost fell to the ground after what she just witnessed. She just saw Mio's Sacred Gear awaken, and it felt something very familiar to her heart. However, she was saddened at what the Fallen Angels did to her and the nun, and they died because of it. A case of poetic justice, indeed.

"What do you think of her, Lady Gabriel?" asked the woman.

"With her as an Elimination Target, she is protected by the Infinity Clan…but I don't think that's enough," Gabriel answered. "Also, that feeling just now….she is indeed someone Heaven could sorely use, but not as a weapon….unlike….the **Man of Synapse**."

"What do you mean?" the woman asked.

"She just wants to live a normal life, which even surprised me, and somehow, manage to exceed my expectations," Gabriel answered as she crossed her arms under her huge bosom. "Her power is mighty and has great potential, but she lacks the certain training to use said power."

"And what about the boy from the Infinity Clan?" the woman asked.

Gabriel smirked and watched at Dayo as he was escorting the children to their respectable homes before going to the Balear workshop. "I'm beginning to take a liking to him. But now that the enemies are going to eliminate Mio without hesitation, he's going to do whatever it takes to protect her and defeat his enemies. Now, things are about to get interesting. Right, **Afureia**?"

The woman, Afureia, smiled and replied, "Yes. Things should get more interesting from here."

** At Grigori HQ **

Azazel was scratching his head after he made a heavy sigh, which was sometimes unusual for the Governor General. Sometimes he can be a bit of a pervert, other times he can be a mad scientist. But tonight, he was actually in a true leader mode as there was a LOT to talk about, and he's going to share all of that with the leaders of the other two factions.

A flat screen soon displayed the leader of the Angels from one of the two tiny magic circles that Azazel casted, while the other guy seemed to be taking his time to answer his call.

"Greeting and salutations, Governor," Michael greeted with a stoic look on her face. "I hope that this is an important call."

"Well considering that I'm waiting for Sirzechs on the other line, I can just say this once-" was all Azazel say could before Sirzechs' line connects, showing the man with the brilliant crimson hair into view. "Well, there you go."

Sirzechs Lucifer looked grim for a moment, as if deeply concerned about something, but sets it aside for now. "Well? Got anything new to share, Azazel?"

The Governor nodded and decided to get straight to the point.

"Look, I'll skip the ramblings and cut to the chase; I just got word about a terrible incident that has happened near the cities of E-Rantel and Lautreamont Country. And apparently, some of my comrades have betrayed me and gone to the Demons' side."

Sirzechs and Michael gasped at that as Azazel explained the whole incident to them.

(15 minutes later)

"And because of this, my dear sister Mio has finally awakened her Sacred Gear," said Sirzechs as he was trying to let all of the information sink in.

"And one of our brethren, and the only Dragon that was on our side, Azrael, is among them, including the Yin and Yang Dragons," Michael followed. "And on that note, I got some bad news to tell you as well: Mio Naruse…is now an Elimination Target."

"What?!" Sirzechs asked in shock. Azazel had a grim look on his face, because he knows what Michael is referring to…the Hero Clan, and incidentally, Azazel has a wife of his own…who used to be a member of that said clan before being promoted to a Paladin in the **Chivalric Order**.

The Chivalric Order, also known as the **Order of Knights** is a large organization that is currently owned by the Hero Clan that trains human children and/or human-hybrids from childhood or young teens all the way into their adulthood. Their purpose is to fight against these very supernatural beings who would threaten the human world. The Chivalric Order was created by both King Arthur and Sir Lancelot as a means for defending the human world from being such as Devils, Fallen Angels, Vampires and other beings who would pose a threat to humans. As a group of humans who fights to protect the Human World, Knights would normally partner up with either Exorcists and/or Magicians whenever they are on dangerous missions. However, after a certain incident, a good portion of High-Ranking Knights along with the Head Paladin and six Paladins were murdered, and an entire Hero Clan village was completely destroyed.

Azazel sighed again and said to them, "And the strange part is that since Valadia is Half-Angel and Half-Fallen Angel, that means it's both of our fault, and I have a feeling that she wanted both of us to blame for this incident. But not to worry….I have taken responsibility of sealing her for good in **Cocytus**."

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 20 minutes ago)

** At Cocytus; 2nd lowest level of Hell **

"No! No! This can't happen to me! Not when I was this close!" Valadia yelled.

"You purposely went against my orders, and forced that girl to awaken her Sacred Gear, kill many of your subordinates, got help with a death cult of evil magicians and made her into an Elimination Target," Azazel stated. "And on top of that, you betrayed us and aligned yourself with the Demons; something that you should NEVER have done."

"And how do you know that?!"

"Courtesy of both **Anmael**, the researcher you hired for this mission," Azazel answered, making Valadia shriek. "And a special visitor…"

Azazel moved sideways for Valadia to see the special visitor, who was actually…

"Valshion?!"

…her older sister, Valshion.

"It's been a while, my young sister Valadia," said Valshion. "And unfortunately…"

Suddenly, multiple red light spears, materialized out of nowhere, were thrown to Valadia as they impaled her in all directions of her body.

"…it will be the last time I'll ever you see alive," Valshion finished coldly as Valadia threw up blood, but Valshion wasn't done. She reared her hand back, and plunged it into her sister's chest, causing her to threw more blood, while Hound, who was playing with a toothpick in his mouth while not looking at Azazel, and Vali, with a bored look on her face, watched the whole thing in front of them.

"V-Val-shion…w-why-why?"

"Because of Anmael, I now know your true colors…"

"W-What ar-e you-" Valadia stammered, but suddenly became horrified at what she meant. "N-no!"

"Before this whole mess started, we were all a perfect family of Angels, and for years, we were all living happy lives, serving God. But one day, out of the blue, and after the day the Angeloids were created in Synapse, you disappeared, and I was worried sick, and so were my daughters, Raynare, Reynelle, and Reynella, as well as our friends and comrades. I didn't know why, but I was determined to find you. But when I came across a little boy, who I sensed died, I saw that he and his brothers were all raped before they were all killed in that same room, and that's where I found 4 different white feathers that came from your wings, as well as my daughters near their bodies. I knew how Angels become Fallen Angels, and I didn't want to believe that you and my daughters did that to those poor boys. But we ran into each other years later, and that's when my worst fears are confirmed; you killed that boy and you made my daughters, who I was worried sick for years, kill his brothers and became Fallen Angels! And worse, when I asked why, all you did was laugh and reveal that we are connected with the Himejima Clan, and then you and my daughters killed our friends who were with me, right in front of me, including severely injuring some of the Himejima Clan members, covering me with their blood and causing me to hyperventilate and black out!"

"Now Valshion…. You don't know what you're saying. You're just upset-" was all Valadia could say before Valshion cuts her off.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, now that I remembered everything! And the worst part was what happened afterwards, and how my daughters became Fallen! You used forbidden spells to suppress our memories and implant new ones, along with a part of your personality, setting me next to another young boy who you raped and killed. I was found with him, and everyone thought that I did it, causing me to turn into a Fallen Angel, and it sickened me to the core that I acted like you! Not only that, you controlled my own daughters, who fought blood, sweat, and tears to make you happy, and even me, making me do your bidding! And now, even Baraqiel cannot look at me in the face, because of YOU who commanded me to do all of those heinous things!" Valshion cried.

"Anmael, you traitor!" Valadia screamed at the top of her lungs before throwing up a torrent of blood on Valshion's arm.

"I never wanted to become a Fallen Angel, but then again, I wouldn't have met the Himejima Clan, either. I only wanted to live my life the way I choose, but I lost my friends and now, 2 of my 3 daughters, I was branded as a rapist, and I became a Fallen Angel, and it was all because of you, because you needed a **pawn** to do your dirty work!" Valshion screamed, gripping her fist at Valadia.

"You ungrateful b*tch- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

It was then that Azazel has heard enough and looked down at Valadia with narrowed eyes and a serious expression very rare for the Governor-General. The ten-winged Nephalem was now frozen in the almost deepest depths of Hell, no longer able to move, breathe, or disobey.

"I…no longer have a sister. I only have my one remaining daughter and 3 nieces left…Raynare and the Himejima sisters. My sister died when she disappeared. Now, do me a favor for the sake of me, my daughter Raynare and my nieces….please stay here until the end of time. Farewell, Valadia," Valshion whispered as she looked at her former sister for one last time before walking out of the room.

"Ah, that was a letdown," Hound said with a carefree expression.

With the sealing of Valadia, the Grigori rectified what was wronged, somewhat, but still had a lot of ground to cover with the way news was spreading, and quickly!

Which meant more work for the leader, especially with the fact that Mio is now an Elimination Target, because of Valadia, which was something he really wanted to avoid. At the same time, he was excited to see her Sacred Gear. But he had to pay for ignoring this whether he likes it or not.

He then turned to his two most powerful warriors, awaiting his orders. One looked bored and the other one looked cross and both were hoping that the Seraph released them early so they could begin their training.

"Vali. **Takashi**. You two are dismissed for the day," said Azazel, changing to his carefree personality that he was known for. Both teens only shook their heads, still disbelieving at how fast the leader of the Grigori could go from serious to happy-go-lucky 2 seconds later.

Nevertheless, they were dismissed and weren't going to stay longer than they had to, especially with Takashi. So, within seconds, they were gone, leaving the Fallen Angel to his own agenda with the top priority of Mio Naruse, but not before looking at Takashi, his **son**, with a very grim look on his face…

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

Deciding to quickly switch the subject from his son, Azazel then reported, "And speaking of magicians, I just got a report from **Lavinia Reni** of the Grauzauberer - the Grey Wizards – about **Walburga** loitering somewhere in the Underworld not too long ago. Remember her? She's part of the notorious **Wizards of Oz**."

"As in the Witch of the Purple Flames, the holder of the **Incinerate Anthem**?" Sirzechs asked with the same dour expression he had earlier.

"The group of magician scalawags, yes," Michael alleged. "Has the group decided to come out from hiding?"

"I don't know yet," Azazel answered. "Lavinia mentioned only her. That, and she left traces of…Norse magic. Do you have any ideas about this, Zechs?"

Now the Wizards of Oz had a disreputable reputation between the Three Factions, but they kept themselves hidden in the background most of the times. What did concern them was about the traces of Norse's essences of magic…

That immediately thought that **Odin**, the Allfather, of all people, would never stoop so low like this. In fact, the leaders immediately crossed him off as that old man was a peaceful and perverted old coot. Truly, a man of culture.

If anyone, it should be his troublemaking sons that they should all be wary about.

Especially with **Loki**.

"Not for certain, but yes," the Crimson Satan muttered with a serious look. "4 days ago, Rizevim went outside his castle. I don't know where he went, I don't know what his intentions are, but I have a feeling that it may have something to do with Mio. But what I do know is that he went out. Somewhere."

Neither of the leaders liked that news, especially with Michael who was very cross.

"Where'd you get this from?" Azazel asked he folded his hands, leaning back to his seat that was actually a chair widely used by many gamers in the gaming community.

"Grayfia. It's reliable, I assure you."

"Ooh, miss close-but-no-cigar wifey, eh?" Azazel teased, but was met with Sirzechs' annoyed look who replied back…

"Same can be said for the husband who abandoned his own wife and son at an early age."

Now it was Azazel's turn to be annoyed and even emitted his power. His family was obviously a very touchy subject to him, so it surprised many of his brethren.

"OK, everyone. Calm down," Michael hushed them with a soft tone. "Right. Let's get back to the matter at hand: Rizevim. He's finally waking up. The big question is what is he up to? Is he going to the Demons as well? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Or, it could be something else…"

"Unlikely as it is, the Demons are making their presence known, and the seal of Mundus is beginning to weaken, so precautions are necessary," said Sirzechs with a deep concerned look on his face. "I'd have her prowl around Rizevim's fortress and then at the Abyss to check on Mundus' seal, but right now, she's busy with Rias' **engagement** for the next few days. And I doubt she can reel herself back should her brother be seen with Lucifer either way. **Souji**, perhaps…but she's prone to attack bad guys on sight without anyone to hold her back."

"Bad blood and lack of self-control, huh? Well, don't look at me. Vali has all of those," Azazel said as he raised both of his hands. "The girl's likely to go haywire if she sees her psycho grandfather. And to think that Mio is also related to this poor bastard as her uncle…."

"Then allow me, gentlemen," the Angel leader suggested. "I believe **Dulio Gesualdo** is suitable for this task. I would need to ask him first, but I daresay he will accept it."

"Dulio…yes, he'll have to do," Sirzechs alleged. "I'll have Souji accompany him, just in case. She's the only one who can keep up with your Joker."

The Heaven's **Brave Saint **project was still a secret known only among the upper echelons, namely Synapse. It was a project to develop an Evil Piece system for the Heaven's side, but without the need of the Agreas Crystals. Ajuka Beelzebub's intellect and Azazel's manic thirst to develop…_things_…had been a massive boost to the project.

And seeing the major threats around the world happening quickly, especially with the subject of the Demons, and that's not counting about the Man of Synapse, who's just as cruel as Rizevim, the alliance of the Three Factions could not have come at a better time than this.

"Oooh, Okita? The exotic swordmaster?" Azazel grinned. "Might fancy me some chocolate delicacies…now that I think about her….thighs…"

"Leave my Servants alone," Sirzechs warned, half-joking, half-dead-serious.

"I'm just joking. Chill out, dude. Anyway, I'll contribute by sending them my best wishes," Azazel said as he clapped his hands.

Sometimes, not having insanely powerful subordinates under him could be a blessing since he didn't have to worry that much – except for Vali and Takashi. The Governor was an avid believer of 'brain before brawn', after all.

"Ah, yes. That reminds me….Mikey, do you see anything strange going on at Earth?"

Michael pondered for a moment before answering, "Why yes, actually. It seems that in England, Sir Hellsing, a human, is making herself known to the world slowly, thanks to having Alucard, the strongest Vampire of all time. Not only that, but there's been a high influx of humans with above average strength. Akin to Sacred Gear holders, except that they don't seem to hold any gears in them."

"Really? Your 'Sacred Gear' tracking device, or so I heard, doesn't have anything strange?" Azazel asked. "And that complete nutjob is back?! Man, if he and Rizevim went against each other, I can tell you right now that a continent or two in this world would be destroyed!"

"And that brings me to this person, whom Sir Hellsing has as an 'employee': Dale Dominus, the 'heir' of the Infinity Clan," Michael said, albeit with a very small blush on her face. "Even from here, I can feel his strength growing at a steady pace."

For Azazel, his suspicions began to grow, because Raynare and Kalawarner have been spared by him, and Akame is acquainted with him.

"Raynare and Kalawarner have fought with him before," Azazel explained. "He's….a strange one, but considering that he's a part of….THAT family….it's pretty clear that he's different from the others, and yet, he's still an actual living irregularity. Whatever his power is, it's nothing I've ever seen or felt before. I thought it was similar to the spooky-ish vibe the Grim Reaper or Hades have, but no. His is like….similar to the Infinite Dragon God, but only more…dangerous. Somehow. It's hard to explain, but somehow, and in someway, it's working in Sir Hellsing's favor. And that woman, by itself, is somehow giving me the jeepers."

Azazel might say that lightly, but that greatly worried the Crimson Satan.

"Grayfia is heading there soon to mediate my sisters and Riser. I'll tell her to keep watch of him. Strange of you to dirty your feet that far from your office."

"Well…Akame, Akeno and Kurome are the daughters of Baraqiel, so might as well, eh?"

The two other leaders nodded sympathetically. Few had heard the tales of Baraqiel's struggles and did not sympathize with the unfortunate Fallen Angel, but Azazel himself most certainly did, because he too, would fall to the same fate.

Unfortunately, there was ONE big difference.

Baraqiel….has gone AWOL….to the heart of the Realm of Chaos…the Burning Hells.

Only Azazel, Michael and Sirzechs knew about this and really felt sorry for Baraqiel, and it has been over 7 years since he left Grigori to avenge the death of his wife, Shuri Himejima, and hasn't come back since. Azazel has a pretty good idea why…and it wasn't pretty, to say the least.

Though grateful that he still had a 'professional' relationship with Grayfia, Sirzechs completely understood the poor bastard's misery (and torturing). The difference here was that he was given a choice; to devote time for his family or following Lady Necromancer (Eucliwood Hellscythe).

In this turbulent time, the decision was obvious, but nonetheless a jagged pill to swallow.

To wipe off the very sour mood, Azazel continued to describe his plan of actions.

"I'll have Vali keeping her eyes out for our stray magician with strange names. I'll let you know if she sees anything funny. You guys keep me informed as well, aye?"

The other leaders in command nodded their heads.

Azazel scratched his head as he prepared to end the call.

"Alright. Talk to you both later. Oh, and say 'hi' to your sisters and Afureia for me, would ya?"

"No," Michael outright rejected. "With all due respect, stay away from them, especially with Afureia and Gabriel."

The Governor smirked, "Whaaat? You plan to keep your sisters sheltered forever? It's a nasty world out here, ya know."

"And both Heaven and Synapse are places secure from the world's evil temptation."

"Tsk. You and him are just the same. Too overprotective with your sisters," Azazel grinned. "Take a look at me, for example. Look at my son Takashi and Vali. They are young and free. The latter having a few screws loose in that simplistic head of hers, but who can blame her?"

"You raised a violent woman," Sirzechs interjected. "Your brutes might be free, but Rias, Maleficent and even Mio know the importance of their duties as Devils. Overseeing a famous kingdom is definitely not a small feat for a Devil that is only 18, let alone three of them. Have I mentioned how Rias rescued her Knight from a certain death?"

"Course it isn't," Azazel sneered, scratching his goatee. "Isn't that the reason why your family is shipping her and possibly her sisters off to the flamey bird?"

Sirzechs scowled, glowering through his screen, "That's a low blow. You know I'm a Satan, and I can't meddle with affairs between Houses. If I step in, the Pillars will eat me alive, and Lady Necromancer will certainly punish me."

"And that's why it's _your_ problem, and not mine."

The Crimson Satan frowned in a joking manner. "And this is why you're not invited. Not because we can't formalize our peace yet due to the potential shock from our people, but because you're a nasty man."

"Hah! Nice meeting you, _Pot_, I'm Kettle."

"Gentlemen, please…." Michael spoke softly to defuse the situation. "Please don't take my words as vain, but it is undeniable that my sisters are how every sister should be; kind as they are beautiful."

"At least 2 of them have the body that can make half your angels turn into Fallen Angels in 5 seconds, with one switching her body and having the brain of a 5-year-old," Azazel commented dryly.

"She is pure, and the virtue she has know it."

"Which equals 'boring' in a nutshell."

Michael gasped, as she was cross! "How dare you….!"

"_Ohmigod_ – what'cha gonna do? Smite me from Heaven?"

"I mean no ill will, Azazel, but that can be arranged!"

"Heh, pathetic," Sirzechs smirked. "The best kind of sister is the dutiful one. We all know that."

"Ah, I do wonder, Sirzechs. When was the last time you heard 'I love you' from Risa?"

"Her name's Rias!" the Satan fumed at the Fallen Governor. "And that's a dirty blow to both of us."

"Feh. Vali's a moody girl. She doesn't say sentimental stuff like that."

Sirzechs bit back, "That's not to hard to see, considering her parental figure has the same difficulties."

"Heeeey!"

"Umm….am I interrupting something here?"

The three leaders stopped when they heard a new voice. They were arguing so much, that they didn't see another circle open up.

This one belonged to a woman who has long blue hair and has her eyes covered, and has white wings and wears a long white necklace. Yet she is, for whatever reason, always barefoot. Due to her very weak health, she's sitting on a cloud-like machine.

The leaders immediately stopped their bickering and saluted to one of the leaders of Synapse…

"Lady **Daedalus**. Please forgive us of our childish behavior," Michael apologized as the other two leaders bowed down in respect.

"I-It's no problem," Daedalus responded before coughing a bit.

"Are you OK?" Azazel asked, completely serious and concerned for Daedalus.

"I-I'm fine. A-Anyways, I've called to tell you all something…"

What the three leaders are about to hear is going to be a BIG game-changer! They decided to keep the information to themselves until the timing is right.

And that timing is going to be at the meeting of The Three Factions, but there's also going to be something BIG happening there, too…

** At E-Rantel; Bar/Inn; Next Day **

(Dayo's POV)

We were at our room once again, but we're prepared to head back to Dragonar Academy and to the Dominus Manor, which is now in progress of being rebuilt.

"After all of that work, I was hoping that we'd at least reach orichalcum, but I guess this'll do," I said as I got a green plate.

"How insolent of them to give us **mythril**," Narberal spoke, very cross about it.

"It's fine, Nabe," I told her in an attempt to calm her down. "Right now, the children have been reunited with their families, the surviving soldiers are talking about my valor in battle throughout the town, and in Lautreamont Knight Country, raising my reputation. And most importantly, we have two Fallen Angels who are going to be giving us a lot of information and will be serving us. It's all according to Sir Integra's plan."

"So, what shall we do with the two humans?" Narberal asked, referring to Lizzie and Nphirea Balear.

"Since Lizzie said that she would give me everything, I'll have her take her grandson with her to Carne Village," I answered. "I plan on having her make potions for me. No, for Nazarick and the Hellsing Organization. That way, Seras' weakness will be toned down a bit. Prepare for departure."

Narberal nodded as we were getting ready to go back to Dragonar Academy as we proceeded to check out.

(2 hours later)

** At Dragonar Academy; Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

"I actually have 8 Pawn pieces AND a Queen piece?!" Kiyoko asked in shock.

"And they're mutated?!" Issei asked, jealous that her sister's stronger than him.

"That's right," Rias answered. "When you reincarnate something with Evil Pieces, their value is calculated by how many pieces they're worth. In other words, you're the most powerful piece that my sister could possibly reincarnate. The stronger the 'King' is, the easier it is to reincarnate people. So even a High-Class Devil such as Maleficent, Mio and I had difficulties reincarnating her."

"So each piece has a value, huh?" Issei asked.

"It's more in-depth than that," Maleficent answered. "A Queen is worth 9 Pawns, a Rook is worth 5 Pawns as Knights and Bishops are worth 3 Pawns. Although it's because of the Sacred Gear that you were worth so many pieces. Nonetheless, that is _your _strength, so never let anyone talk down to you about that."

As Maleficent hugged Kiyoko's head in her breasts, giving Issei a jealous/perverted look, the door was then opened from behind to reveal…

"A-Asia!" Issei and Kiyoko gasped as Asia was now part of Dragonar Academy.

"Y-Yes!" Asia smiled as Kiyoko went to her and hugged her.

"Asia. How are you doing?" asked Rias.

"Pretty good, but Rias… I mean, Rias-buchou is so beautiful, as well as many other girls…." Asia stammered before shaking her head, "No, no! I shouldn't be thinking like that!" she squeaked, putting her hands together, "God, please forgive my sinful soul- KYA!"

"Asia…" Mio groaned, heading to her side as she sank to her knees, holding her now throbbing head in pain. "You're now a Devil, so praying to God's going to give you one hell of a migraine."

"Right. I'm a Devil now. I can't face God anymore," Asia moaned as she recovered, "Ouch…"

"Do you regret it?" Maleficent asked.

Asia shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm very grateful for this second chance you gave me. I'm happy to be going to the same school as Professor Dominus, Yuki, Kiyoko and the others, no matter what I am!"

"I see," Rias nodded, "If that's the case, then it's fine. From today onwards, you'll be working as my servant."

"Yes, I'll do my best! By the way, do they look good on me?" Asia asked to Izumi, spinning around like a model, showing off her new female Dragonar Academy uniform, albeit with a white beret on top and without the jacket.

"It sure does," Issei answered.

Then, the rest of the Occult Research Club members, as well as Natsu and Maria, all came through the door and exchanged morning greetings as Akeno and Akame, came from the other set of doors, with a cake on the table.

However, one question still remains….

'Where's Professor Kurosaki?' Rias thought. 'I wanted to give him a kiss on the forehead for a job well done…'

Unbeknownst to everyone as they were celebrating for all of their hard work, outside the building, on a tree branch was a bird of some sorts. It was an exotic-looking phoenix with colors ranging from bright red to orange to yellow, with blue eyes.

** At the Dragonar Academy Entrance **

(Dayo's POV)

As I finally arrived at school, many girls were waving hello at me, hoping for me to acknowledge them. Unfortunately, they will not get their wish as some boys came up towards me.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked them.

"I hear you're living with Princess Mio and Princesses Yurifina and Milfina, and are getting acquainted with the Occult Research Club and the Student Council," said a boy with spiky blonde hair. "But you haven't done any weird things to them, have you?"

"I've heard that you're teaching Class 1-D, with Yuki Nonaka as the Class President, and she was going to give you a hug," said a boy with short black hair and rectangular glasses. "Have you two known each other?"

Oh, this again.

"Hey, say something!" said the spiky-haired boy as he grabbed my uniform.

"You do realize that you're touching a teacher like me, right?" I asked him cautiously as Yurifina came over and said, "That's right, and you're going to get in trouble if you do that again."

"And you wouldn't want to get punished by me, now do we?" asked Sona, the Student Council President with Rebecca Randall behind her.

"Let's go," said the spiked-haired boy as he let go of me as he and the others all walked away.

"Good timing," I said to them.

"Think nothing of it," said Sona. "In fact, thank Yuki for calling us."

I looked over to the right to see Yuki walking towards me.

"Well played," I said to Yuki.

"Well, since you're new here, I thought it would be better for either Mr. Sakizaki or Sona-Kaichou to show up than for me to," Yuki replied.

"Well, thanks," I said to her. "I didn't want to make enemies against normal people like them. After all, it's been a while since I fought…._normal _people. Actually, there's something I need you to do for me, if you don't mind."

"Like going on a date with me next weekend?" Yuki asked, totally catching me off-guard.

"What the?!" I asked in shock before sighing heavily. "I'll think about it, but not now! It's the OTHER thing I had in mind."

Yuki could only blink twice.

"Like getting to know Kiyoko Hyoudou a bit better?" asked a voice that REALLY caught me off-guard: It was Arcueid Brunestud, who was also in a Dragonar Academy's girl uniform, with a beret on top!

"W-Why are you here?!" I asked to a smirking Arcueid.

"You were the one who brought me here," Arcueid replied as she raised her eyebrow.

"That's not what I was asking for and you know it!" I exclaimed as I pointed at her an annoyed look. "Why are you here at school?!"

"I came here to learn," the vampire girl replied before crossing her arms. "What's your reason?"

My eyebrow twitched as I stared at her. "That's complete bull! You're a True Ancestor, which means you've been around for centuries. What could you possibly learn here that you don't already know?"

"Oh, so you know what I am," Arcueid said as a coy smile appeared on her face as she walked closer to me, much to Yuki's annoyance. "That's right. I am a True Ancestor. But even after living for so many years, a girl can get bored with simply traveling around the world. So, after asking Sir Hellsing 'nicely', I decided to stay here with you for a while."

"And how could I make you stay here?" I asked.

"Well, you've certainly caught my interest," Arcueid said with a smile, leaning closer towards me. "And I decided to see for myself what kind of path you will choose."

"Path? What are you talking about?" I questioned with narrowed eyes before looking at the Student Council President and asking, "Ms. Shitori, how did you manage to accept her?"

"She has records in the system so she can blend in with society," Rebecca answered for Sona. "And this isn't the first time that a non-human entered this school."

"So you knew?" I asked as Yuki suddenly separated me and Arcueid.

As we continued talking before heading inside the school, the 3 members of the Hero Clan were observing us from the top of a hill.

"Well, shall we get going then?" asked Shiba as he and the other 2 began to walk away. "To be heroes who protect this world by not only defeating the future Demon Lord of the Underworld, but by also defeating the True Ancestor and the heir of the Infinity Clan and the son of THAT man, and the nephew of THAT Dragon."

From another angle, Vali and Hound were also spying on the ORC.

"So, he's that weak?" Vali asked.

"Yes, I'd say that despite his awakening of his Sacred Gear, he's ranked in quadruple digits. Hell, maybe even worse if I take away all the boosts he had," Hound, or Takashi as Azazel called him, replied with disappointment on his face. Vali mimicked it and placed a hand to her chin, entering her own thought bubble.

"How am I suppose to call him my rival if he's not even strong enough to beat a Fallen Angel…" Vali complained, now switching to fold her arms. Hound saw this and couldn't help but try and lighten her sour mood.

Such a bad idea…

"But then again, I DID see the one and only Yurifina Sol Eleanord…" Raul said as Vali had a shocked look.

"You WHAT?!"

"That's right, and boy, was her power AWESOME. Had she been the one to be your rival, there would be no question in mind that you and her would battle till' the end of time. Or better yet, if one of the Vanadis became the Red Dragon Emperor..."

Vali was getting cross that she missed seeing Yurifina. She REALLY wanted to fight her after hearing everything about her. The same can be said for some of the Vanadis.

"However…" Takashi continued. "There are 2 things that interest me. For starters, she's in love with this…Dale person that I saw last night, and even I was scared to look at him in the face."

Vali then said, "I heard that he's connected with Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and the Great Red."

"Indeed he is," said Hound. "And the second thing is that knowing that he's a massive pervert who has an extreme breast fetish, I have an idea, and it's a theory. Why not also try threatening the breasts of his friends?"

"His friends'…breasts?" Vali asked in confusion.

"I've observed him for quite some time, and he seems to be more…motivated…when breasts are involved, so I have a feeling that over time, he'll get stronger when 'naughty' things happen," the male replied, still with his monotone mask. He never expected the White Dragon Empress to take him seriously, having faith that she'd spot his sarcastic tone, but that was the exact thing that happened.

"I see…" Vali muttered as she took the words directly to heart. 'Defeat the breasts, and defeat the Red Dragon Emperor…and then there's Yurifina Sol Eleanord, and the man who's connected with both Ophis and the Great Red…' she thought deeply, nodding her head as she continued to think to herself.

Of course, Hound purposely didn't tell Vali about Mio Naruse and her being the Trinity Dragon Empress, and her _second _rival. He had a smile on his face as if he's waiting for the right moment to tell her, but not now.

However, they too failed to notice a strange and creepy dark-red and orange bird with blue eyes spying on them….

** At a Mysterious Place **

(3rd-Person POV)

The figure whispered everything to Milgauss, who was obviously disappointed.

"I see. So they couldn't get the Twilight Healing or Mio's powers…." Milgauss sighed. "No matter. At least something else is accomplished….

"The location…of **her**….is inside….the **Familiar Forest**…."

** Somewhere in the Underworld **

"Big Brother, I have prepared the tea."

"Ravel, huh?"

"Are the preparations for the ceremony going well?"

"Ah… Like there'll be any problems. Besides, this was a great final chapter to their Fallen Angel arc, as well as the final episode of the first season…just kidding!"

Then, the sound of evil laughter can be heard throughout the room.

** At the Island of the Fates **

The immortal guardian of the Sisters of Fate, **Theseus**, sighed as he stood outside their chamber door. Why they were laughing so hard at this moment, he didn't know, and he didn't want to know. In all his years guarding them, both as their jailor and protector, he never understood their sense of humor, especially when it came to their mucking with the fates of Earth's greatest heroes. Their fondness for shipping also exhausted him as well, but he wasn't one to comment, given his past troubles with women.

And speaking of troubles and women, he moved out of the way to avoid being seen as a sexy succubus with a magical pen exited out of the chamber and mumbled something about the concepts of tragedy and bad endings. She believes that there is beauty in heroes struggling, but ultimately failing and giving in to lust. Although she admires the stories of humans, enough to try writing her own, she cannot conceive of giving her stories anything but bad endings. When the stories of the **Brothers Grimm** (which have happy endings) were well-received but hers were not, she could not accept this.

It was from there that Theseus knew who she was, and if there was anything to go by if she had a meeting with the Sisters of Fate, the chances of a hero having a tragic and bad ending was going to be 100% imminent.

"Whoever is the poor fool this time….by the grace of the gods, I wish him luck. And may the Gods have mercy upon the unfortunate soul who's going to have his fate sealed…by the **Lust Reaper**."

* * *

To Be Continued….

**ED Song: Threatened (Marble Garden Zone remix) by Michael Jackson**

* * *

_On the next episode…_

_As the 2 Fallen Angels give him some information about Kokabiel, Dayo confronts Yahiro in Dragonar Academy and exposes him as the other Masked Man. The two form a temporary truce as Dayo holds the fact of reporting Yahiro's failure to his superiors as leverage and as act of trust from Yahiro's intention of not killing them, knowing that the Great Satan Lucifer will be involved. With that, Yahiro tells Dayo who really killed Mio's parents._

_Next day, after letting the Devils know about him and Natsu a bit better, Dayo and Kiyoko go out on a date, only to meet with Yahiro and Chisato in a local restaurant, as they explained about the details on the effects of the curse of the Master-Servant contract. Afterwards, Dayo confides with his colleague Chisato about his recent dilemmas._

_Plus, Yahiro meets up with the reinforcements sent from the Demon Lord Faction as he received orders from Zest, the protégé of the Demon Lord._

_And later, Dayo actually takes one of the Gremory's contracts, which is a Dark Contract, and to everyone's shock and surprise, Revy Lee, of all people, volunteers to join him! What does Revy want to do with Dayo?_

_Finally, Dayo sees Mio and Akame fighting against a demon named Valga, who was soon defeated by the Hero Clan members, Takashi Hayase, Kyōichi Shiba, and Kurumi Nonaka, Yuki's younger sister, and declares a 3-vs-3 match against Dayo and his companions in 2 weeks time, with Shiba as an observer, plotting to kill Dayo and Mio. But if that wasn't bad enough, Dayo hears from Albedo that Shalltear Bloodfallen has revolted against Nazarick._

_After a long night full of action, drama, and surprises in between, Dayo and the Devils should enjoy the break while they can, because the last 3 conversations are going to be prove to be troublesome, especially with the unknown person who's after a certain redheaded princess. However, a certain Dragon, even if she's a prideful little brat, will soon play an important part in gaining trust between Dayo and Mio. But Navi and the Sisters of Fate have got something to say about that, and you will see that and a lot more on the next episode of The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!_

* * *

WHEW! That's the end of Episode 8, and just in time before the 4th of July Weekend! Not to mention that as of this episode, this is now THE longest chapter/episode I've ever written to date! And as such, a lot of things have happened in this episode, so let's quickly recap….

\- The Swords of Darkness have been killed by Clementine, who kidnapped Nphirea Balear along the way.

\- Dayo and Narberal meets up with Seras Victoria and Alucard to warn them about the upcoming dangers at the Abandoned Church, to where the Devils and Yuki were heading to, thanks to Eda and Hans warning them about the 2 cities becoming a possible demonic warzone.

\- Mio's Peerage were assisting with Sona and her Peerage in stopping the Undead Army from entering Lautreamont Knight Country, while Rias' and Maleficent's Peerage fight off against the Fallen Angels and the Demons, but not before going through Freed Sellzen and a Magiclad Girl named Kyoko.

\- As Dayo was fighting against Abazeth and Clementine, Narberal Gamma was battling against Khajiit, and Natsu was battling against Valadia.

\- While Issei failed against Reynella after being transformed into a Demon and kills Asia Argento in front of her, Mio's Sacred Gear awakens and with the help of Yuki and Akame, she defeats Reynella.

\- Narberal kills Khajiit while defeating two Skeletal Dragons, while Alexander Anderson comes out of nowhere and kills Abazeth before battling against Alucard. Dayo uses Tsukuyomi that he learned from the Shinto Goddess of the Moon to defeat Clementine.

\- Yurifina and Milfina defeats Mittlet while Mio defeats Dohnaseek, Sureri, and Reynelle and Eda defeats Mittel.

\- Alexander Anderson explains to Dayo on how he wants to protect Asia Argento, but seeing that he'll kill the Devils and the Fallen Angels without a second thought, Dayo and Arcueid refuses to let him take Asia back.

\- Mio defeats and kills Reynella with the help of Akame, while Dayo spares the lives of Raynare and Kalawarner, but in exchange, they are now working for him.

\- Aria, the Goddess of Hope, the successor of Auriel, the Archangel of Hope, resurrects Asia, who then turns into a Devil and joins Rias' peerage and destroys the Crown of Wisdom.

\- Valadia is forever sealed into Cocytus, but not before being confronted by Valshion, her own sister who hates her for corrupting Raynare, Reynelle, and Reynella, her daughters.

\- The Three Faction leaders talk about the Church incident, along with a stray magician coming from Yggdrasil before Daedalus interrupts them and throws a bombshell.

\- Dayo and Narberal have been upgraded to Mythril. (Really? Mythril, after all of that hard work?) He also gets Raynare and Kalawarner, the two surviving Fallen Angels, as his new 'agents.'

\- Milgauss has found someone important at the Familiar Forest.

\- 3 members of the Hero Clan have made themselves known and discovers that in addition to Dayo, Mio Naruse Lucifer is now an Elimination Target.

\- Arcueid Brunestud is now a student at Dragonar Academy.

As you can see, a lot has happened in this episode, and I had to do that because I have to study for some important certifications, so I can find myself a better job now that I have graduated with a Master's Degree in Information Assurance and Cybersecurity.

Now then, Credit and Shout-Outs to the following that made this episode possible for inspiration:

SoulEmbrace2010, TalonAlpha3, Master Attlon, The wiErDos Association, AlucardsBro, RekkingPride, Oturan Namikaze, MikeX713, TheBlackRyuubi, aeg1s54545, Syareoo, Kronium345, gunman, DanzyDanz

* * *

REFERENCES:

Ardinscion – Wonder Blade created by Wayanoru

Dark Berserkers, Dark Cultists, Burning Hells, Al'Maiesh – Diablo series

Chaos God / Champion of Chaos – Warhammer 40K

Shunpo / Soul Reapers – Bleach

Tsukuyomi – Naruto

"Yippee-yo-ki-yay, Motherf*cker! – Bruce Willis from _Die Hard_

"Thank you/You're Welcome" – Scene of Numbah Two saluting to a cool guy who 'sacrificed' himself on an episode of Kids Next Door

Daedalus – Heaven's Lost Property

Terminus Est - Bladedance of Elementalers

The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater. (J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring)

Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: You don't give up. (Anne Lamott)

Once your choose hope, anything's possible (Christopher Reeve)

* * *

Folks, I know that I was late, but _Diablo 4_'s trailer was something else! It's all about Lilith, the daughter of the Demon Lord of Hatred, Mephisto. And the Prime Evils themselves, along with 4 other Evils make up the Dragon known as Tathamet.

It actually made me wonder…to all of you Highschool DxD fans out there, if you must know, Trihexa was composed of 7 heads…do you think that the author made have possibly made this very enemy based on Tathamet? Either way, it has given me an idea about Tathamet and Mundus from _Devil May Cry_, so be sure to be on the lookout for that.

As for Mio defeating Reynella, Mio has never touched a sword in her life before, and the reason why she used the sword exceptionally well, is because Azrael's 'Foresight' ability, and her 'desire' to defeat Reynella, but since the sword is called 'Light Bringer', the sword of Lucifer, let's just say that her bloodline, and the Master-Servant pact between Dayo and Mio may have given her a quick 'crash course' in swordsmanship. Mio's going to be a beginner with her new sword, and the knights in Rias and Maleficent's Peerage and Akame will train her, so to those who's going to comment on Mio cheating with the new sword, I got that covered, so don't worry.

And as for the Burning Hells, I'm going to put that inside an entirely different dimension known as the Realm of Chaos, a dimension that only Demons live, and Mundus will certainly play a role in the Demon Faction.

You may also notice that Souji Okita from the _Fate _series will replace the one from Highschool DxD in Sirzechs' Peerage, and there's going to be more _Fate _servants coming up ahead.

I'm going to take a break and study for my certifications as my career depends on them. However, with a spike in my state of Florida, I have to be really careful, and so should you.

With all of that said, please stay safe (especially on the 4th of July Weekend), read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored, just like the virus!


	10. Numar Tragedy, Dark Contracts, & Sadness

And hey there! This is dad90 as I'm back with another exciting episode of _The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others_! I hope you've enjoyed a safe summer as I did, and I'm very happy to tell you that I'm officially done with College at Nova Southeastern University with a Master's Degree on Information in Assurance & Cybersecurity!

Now, as I'm going through many books and websites for the CompTIA applications, I'm going to take a break on that with this episode, and a very special tribute to a special hero at the end, so with that said, here we go!

* * *

** At a Mysterious World / Above Arc Strada **

(3rd-Person POV)

Now, it's already bad enough that the Three Factions, Dragons and other Supernatural races are either at war or at a ceasefire, especially against the Demons from the Burning Hells and some of the Angels from Synapse, but believe it or not, there's actually another race that's going to be in the middle of this mess…sort of.

Now, after an event called the "Baptism of Fire", when the land was laid to ruin and the mortals and eternals of **Elcrys** had been mostly purged; a great magical wall was created. This was erected by the sacrifice of the eternal **Alowyn**, considered the Eternal of Mercy, and **Ammolyn**, the Eternal of Reason, using their vast life forces and arcane magics to complete the task. The Forbidding sealed off the **Elderlands**, a mystical place where creatures gifted with the 'Blessing of Salamus' dwelled. This magical barrier could only be crossed by the true Eternals and protected the mortal lands, such as Earth, from being totally obliterated.

The Eternals of Elcrys and the **Elderian beasts**, as they were known, all shared the 'Blessing of Salamus', the gift of 'internal understanding'. This 'gift' of knowledge allowed sentient creatures to understand the workings of their bodies, the knowledge behind their lives and life forces and allowed them to alter and augment themselves; altering what it mean to be a creature of this world.

Most altered their appearance by growing other appendages, or wings as a means to fly, or horns for vanity, or virtually any changes of their physique to personal taste. Some used the knowledge to strengthen their bones and muscles to incredible levels, allowing themselves to stand above normal sentient life. Some altered the way their bodies reacted to the world around them; changing the way they sustained their existence. A few did away with the basic need to eat food and drink water, drawing their energy instead from the sun or the planet. Still others seemed to not need anything to sustain themselves at all.

The most important thing that the 'Blessing of Salamus' brought them was the knowledge of why things _died_. Why things deteriorated over time and how they could curtail and even cease this process within themselves. This made them for all intents and purposes, **immortal**. Thus, the eternals of old rose within the world and with the blessing of Salamus, ruled over the lands and lesser beings, revered as deities and gods chosen upon high.

There were at one time many different Eternals with many different names, descendants and offsprings of the original Eternals, much like many Supernatural creatures. These creatures were not given the 'Blessing of Salamus'; rather they were born with it, and with their physiology gave birth to the **Elderian Races**. Not being true eternals, they nevertheless displayed talents and latent abilities of the eternals that birthed them. Like the feral Elderian beasts, they had a subconscious connection to Salamus' gift. One such Elderian race was the **Succubi**.

The Succubi and Incubi were daughters and sons of **Alilia**, the Eternal of Lust, but also the offspring of **Lilith**, the daughter of **Mephisto**, the Demon Lord of Hatred, and the sister of Lucion, known to all as the Queen of the Succubi, and also once the lover of the Archangel **Inarius**. It is said that she was one of the original Eternals, obsessed with carnal acts and debauchery. Some believe she was a plain and homely female before receiving Salamus' blessing and afterwards used the knowledge to change her appearance at will. Alilia altered herself to be able to draw upon the energies created during intense sensual activities when the life force of a person was at its strongest. Her and the many children she bore, with the majority being daughters, drew upon this life force to sustain themselves and reveled in the depravity of it.

Her children were no different, just far less powerful than she. The Elderian race of Succubi could draw energies from one another, other Elderians or Eternals; and even the feral Elderian beast if they so chose. However, every creature's life force has a different...flavor. Emotions, internal happiness or conflict, enjoyment and guilt, everything a person does alters their internal energies. No creature's 'flavor' was as varied and satisfying as mortals from Earth and the Succubi preyed on them unmasked before the purge by indulging in excess, drawing far more than they needed to sustain themselves.

However, the Succubi also enjoyed going too far. They enjoyed ruining virgins, destroying happy and harmonious marriages, seducing priests and priestesses; some also enjoyed drawing the very last bit of life force from a person.

The purge changed all that.

Alilia, suffering the wrath of Salamus as did all the Eternals of Old and even some of the Angels, hid herself and most of her children rather than fight against the 'Baptismal of Fire'. When The Forbidding was erected to safeguard the mortals of Earth from the feral Elderian beast who now roamed unchecked with the majority of Eternals dead, Alilia established an order and rule for her race. Discretion, secrecy and moderation were law.

The Succubi turned their attention to finding cracks and weaknesses in The Forbidding, and finding clever ways to traverse between the Elderlands and the lands of mortals. Those who made it through needed to uphold the laws of secrecy and discretion as not to arouse the attention of the **Avatar of True Fate**, or any of the leaders of the Three Factions, for that matter. For if any of them knew of the Succubi and their machination, they would purge their entire species.

But unfortunately, all of that is about to change when one night, at the Island of the Fates, one such succubus was able to 'convince' the Sisters of the Fate to weaken the Forbidding, and she and her gang were now able to travel to the mortal world known as Earth. With such life and energies it had to offer, the Succubi could not wait to get started.

For this particular Succubi leader, the history of her people were far from her mind. Discretion was not even a thought. She reveled in the anticipation of her conquest.

And believe it or not, it has something to do with, of all things, a story about **The Little Red Riding Hood**, a fairy tale from the Brothers' Grimm.

Yes, it sounds awkward, strange and random, but believe it or not, her "magic" can create such a scary and tragic impact.

"…Hmph. What a boring story," the leader said to herself as many Succubi were behind her. "…It's not nearly tragic enough! I want to create my own tale…one that's completely devoid of hope! Isn't that what you want as well? **Little Red**?"

When she asked that question, it was referred to a very busty woman, completely in silhouette under the eerie light of the moon, but it is showing her wearing a **red hooded cloak**.

"Of course," the woman known as Little Red answered as she and the others stared down at the continent on Earth known as Arc Strada. "I'm getting tired of this monotonous world, as well as getting stuck from The Forbidding."

"Then, you should look forward to it," the Succubus answered. "You'll find HIM beyond your wildest dreams. The **Red Dragon Emperor**, that is."

That's right. Little Red and the Succubi leader are all in pursuit of Issei Hyoudou, the current wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor, and the leader, known as the **Lust Reaper**, was going to use him in her 'story' as the 'Hero'. In fact, these 2 and a few others in her squad were going to play a key role in the tragic downfall of the weakest and shortest Red Dragon Emperor in history.

* * *

**The True Divine Dragon King Above All Others!**

**OP Song: Glory by John Legend**

**Episode 9: The Numar Tragedy, Dark Contracts, and When Sadness Reaches Zero**

* * *

** Near Dragonar Academy **

(Dayo's POV)

As we were walking towards Dragonar Academy, I was with Natsu and Akame as another day was about to occur, but today marks the first day of school for Asia Argento, but it was also going to be an important day for us as well as Natsu has given me the Green Light to explain to the others about his origins and how he got to this point. Not only that, but it was also for me to find out on how Mio managed to acquire such power in a short amount of time during her battle against Reynella.

Oh, and that reminds me about the important conversations between Sir Hellsing, Arcueid and I earlier today, along with the recent reports from the two remaining Fallen Angels, Raynare and Kalawarner…

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 5 hours ago)

** At the Dominus Manor **

While everyone had a few hours of sleep left, I was with Arcueid as we were having a conversation with Sir Hellsing about all of the events that happened 2 weeks ago.

"_I have to admit Arcueid, I didn't think you would appear at such a time like this_," Integra began as I handed Arcueid a bottle of wine. "_You were always such a solo character, according to Alucard_."

The blonde stared at the wine glass in her hand, swirling it in amusement and replied, "What can I say; a lot can change in a few centuries. I've met a lot of interesting people that have caught my attention, especially with the **Shuzen Family**."

"_As well as __**Shiki Tohno**_," Integra added as she watched Arcueid look at her in surprise. "_Come now, Arcueid, just because we haven't been in contact for some time, doesn't mean I don't like to keep my eye on you. No matter what you say, traveling alone isn't very pleasant_."

"…I'm not surprised you and Alucard were watching me, though I suppose you're right," Arcueid replied with a smile, lifting her own glass to her lips. "I've been traveling on my own for centuries, ever since my race was killed. It's nice…to stay in one place for once."

As Arcueid was looking at me and vice-versa, Integra then asked a serious question.

"_So now that you're there with Dayo and his cohorts, tell me this. What's your plan now? If you're really there to see what either he or Mio will do their newfound powers, where exactly do you stand?_"

I wanted to know about that as well as Arcueid put her drink down. She said nothing for the first few seconds, and then she replied, "…At first, I had planned on just watching from the sidelines; a girl has to find entertainment from somewhere. But after a few days, this man here started to grow on me, and when I found out that he's protecting the future Demon Lord of the Underworld, and knowing that they'll be battling against many Demons soon, I've decided that I'll help Mio grow stronger."

"Oh, really?" I asked, now getting some attention at her answer.

"_That's good to hear. I'm glad that you're able to get to know each other a little bit better_," Integra replied. "_…It must be painful for you; unlike normal Vampires, let alone reincarnated ones like Seras or even the nobles, let alone the Shuzen Family, True Ancestors needs to drink blood not only to keep themselves sane, but to also keep their powers in check_."

"You forgot the side effect of drinking blood…it becomes addicting to us and eventually consumes us," Arcueid replied while letting out a dry laugh. "Even if we suppress the impulse once, the next time it will be even stronger, and eventually, it will become too much for us, and I will need to sleep. And once we drink blood from a person (or thing), our sense of control leaves us and for a short time, we desire to drink more. I know all too well about the consequences of drinking and not drinking blood."

That makes me wonder….what kind of vampire is Shalltear Bloodfallen…I know she's a very strong and powerful vampire herself, but is she a legendary vampire like Alucard and Moka, or is she something else?

"_Do you still blame yourself for what happened?_" Integra asked, watching as Arcueid picked up her drink again. "_It wasn't your fault, you were still very young when it happened, and there was no way you could have known the results._"

"What kind of incident?" I finally asked.

"It shall be explained for another time," Arcueid answered as she drank the last of her wine. "I can tell you, however, that the incident showed me that I can't be ignorant when it comes to things like that. That being said, I enjoyed our talk, Sir Hellsing. Say 'Hi' to Alucard for me. It was nice to meet you again after so many years."

"_As did I, Arcueid,_" Integra nodded as Arcueid began to leave. "…_Tell me, what are you going to do? Where will you go?_"

"Possibly to a place where I don't have to worry about getting anyone else involved," Arcueid answered as she created a portal and walked into it. "Goodbye Sir Hellsing and Dayo."

We both said nothing as we watched Arcueid disappear from our sights as the portal shrunk and vanished. To me, this certainly wasn't going to be the last time I'll see her.

"…_That silly girl, trying to do everything on her own…_" Integra sighed to herself.

As a few minutes of silence pass, she finally then spoke to me.

"_Now then…onto you. Do you have any inclination as to why I've called you?_"

"Yeah…it's probably about that attack against the priest, wasn't it?" I guessed.

"_Exactly. Against Alexander Anderson from the forest. The sword was never designed with such a ranged attack in mind, so you can understand my curiosity as to how you produced it._"

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and attempted to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Well, in my defense, my stepfather taught me how to use such an attack like that in such a short amount of time, but there's also a possibility that I've had this sword before, but I just can't put my mind up for it…"

Integra nodded and responded, "_Yes. In fact, I was actually thinking about that, too. Well then, I actually have a few theories in mind, but I'll save those for another time. Now that we have a definitive answer for why such an event occurred, make sure to keep a low profile on your powers unless it is absolutely necessary. And well done on getting those two Fallen Angels as our clients. We're able to learn a lot from them. Keep up the good work. Over and out._"

And with that, the video call ended.

** At the Hellsing Manor**

(3rd-Person POV)

As Integra was now alone, the space in the wall behind her distorted and morphed in the familiar shape of Alucard.

Integra turned to the vampire and frowned disapprovingly, "You heard everything, did you?"

The red-clad vampire chuckled deeply, "Nothing ever escapes your notice, does it, my Master? But to answer your inquiry, yes. I've heard everything, but at the same time, you were not being entirely truthful to him, were you? Surely you were not going to tell him about the _other _two swords until later on, right?"

Integra's eyes widened in shock before she said, "So you knew…"

"In a way, yes. If _Terminus Est_ in his possession, then it's only going to be a matter of time before he gets the _other _sword that once belonged to the **Darkness Elemental Lord**, **Ren Ashdoll**. From there, he will regain a _good portion_ of his memories."

Integra hummed in thought as she reached into her desk drawer and withdrew a cigar, before lighting it up and taking a deep inhale and said, "This is most definitely an interesting turn of events…we will simply have to keep a close eye on him when the time comes. By the way, how was your 'walk'?"

Alucard grinned from ear to ear and replied, "It was _fabulous_."

The 'walk' Alucard was referring to happened to be outside the manor, where he had killed a bunch of demons while a group of strange looking flamingos on a pond looked at him.

It was from there that her phone rang, and Alucard answered it.

"Hello? Ah, it's you. Yes, I got your message from him."

[….]

"I told you so, didn't I? So long as the chance was there, he'd rise to the occasion. After all, Dayo is _their _son, and they would do ANYTHING for his safety."

[….]

"Yeah, that's right. Make sure that you keep an eye on him and the others for me, okay?"

As Integra ended that call, she thought to herself, 'Don't let yourself get complacent with this, Dayo. Mio's not the only one, and that goes for her Devil friends as well. No matter who they are, they can't run away from their past or their destiny.'

** At the Dominus Manor **

(2 hours later)

(Dayo's POV)

As I was trying to figure out about the recent events that happened 2 weeks ago, my attention was suddenly brought to my hand. A mark in my right palm started to glow, blinking as if letting me know that a message has come for me. This is different from the Master-Servant pact that Maria made on the same hand. The mark was dark grey; it had a circular shape with strange runes and symbols on the circle and the image of a demonic-looking dragon skull in the middle. This is the mark I place on all of those that work for me as my agents, so I knew that I was being called by one of them.

"All right, let's see what they have in store for me," I said before I aimed my hand towards the other side of the living room and after focusing some of my aura on the mark, the same seal glowing on my hand appeared on the floor some steps away from me.

The room soon lighted up when the seal started glowing and after some seconds, two female figures appeared from the seal.

"Lord Dale," both females saluted in unison as they saluted me like soldiers.

I sighed heavily as I looked at Raynare and Kalawarner, the only two surviving Fallen Angels. They have reported back to me three times prior to this one ever since the Cathedral incident two weeks ago as I already explained what happened to them and the truth about my eyes. I was surprised though when the two females seemed to accept it easily; I even told them that they were free; all I wanted was to know whenever something that could endanger the peace between humans, dragons and mythologies and demons happening, but to my surprise, and again to Tohru's frustration, they apparently wanted to be under my wing. I understood why, of course, but I still found it surprising.

"For the 4th time, do not call me 'Lord'…" I said in annoyance I began to stand up. "And stop standing there like maids. That's Tohru's job. Yes, you work for me and Nazarick, but you two are not objects. So come, take a seat and grab a drink before Tohru wakes up."

Kalawarner and Raynare both felt shocked at what I just said. Sure, I had said that before, but they always had a hard time believing my words, especially when Tohru wanted to burn their wings to the ground just for being there. But this time, I genuinely sounded annoyed, so it appears that they finally got the idea and made their way to the couch, albeit a little coyly.

Both females gulped as they sat next to me. To them, they have just seen the most handsome man for quite some time, and I was showing my body to them right now, but only because it was very early morning, knowing what I truly was also increased greatly their attraction to me.

"W-What are you wa-watching, Master?" Raynare asked shyly as she grabbed a glass of water.

I just sighed again with my eyes as I once again asked annoyingly, "Master?"

Raynare smiled coyly when she answered, "I-I'm sorry, b-but… I… I wou-would feel better if you l-let me call you like that…"

"M-Me too…" Kalawarner added as she grabbed a bottle of water, wearing the same blush on her cheeks while sitting next to me.

I just snorted at that, relenting, "Alright, you can call me that, but I will warn you that Tohru will not like it, and if you decide to stay here with me, she will be your superior. By the way, I'm watching some ESPN."

Both girls chuckled a bit, with Kalawarned stating, "I've heard that you're a Sports Junkie, Master?"

"More or less," I replied as I looked at her and smirked charmingly, making her blush and fawn. "In fact, I think that's the only redeeming quality we humans truly have…

"When it comes to Sports, it represents war. They were created to alleviate tensions and frustrations between countries, factions, groups and so on, and while it basically represents our will to fight and win it all, it also represents the best of humanity, fair play, raw emotion, peace, acceptance, and union. All of these elements are sent to millions of people, especially the young ones who watch them. Sports have the ability to show humanity's true self, true emotions, and that's why I love it, and I know that the Dragons love this as well, because it constantly reminds me that my kind is not too far gone. The denizens of Nazarick, however, not so much."

The two Fallen Angels were completely stunned by my words. They never once thought that sports would be that important. They thought that it was an activity for brutes who only wanted to vent some kind of thing, but hearing me say those words and finding complete truth in them made them feel really dumb, but they also felt awed as well; awed at my way of thinking.

"Right…" I then looked at the two beauties who were sitting at each side. "What can you report?"

Both females shook their heads to bring their focus back and after some moments, Raynare replied, "R-Right! Umm… w-we were sent as guards for Lord A-Azazel… in the m-mission, we… w-we heard something interesting."

I raised an eyebrow at that, so I asked, "What did you hear?"

Kalawarner placed her bottle on the table and answered, "It is as you t-told us. Apparently, Lord Kokabiel has gone rogue."

I hummed at that for some time as I already knew that, but now hearing a confirmation from them was making me consider many factors.

"If Kokabiel has gone rogue, then why is Azazel not doing anything?" I asked, finding it strange that the leader of the Fallen Angels was apparently not interested in stopping his subordinate. "I mean, it's not like we don't know what that old warmonger wants, so why is your leader sitting idly by?"

Both girls just looked at each other before Raynare answered with a shrug, "We really don't know."

"It is strange from Lord Azazel…" Kalawarner added before she too shrugged and added, "But he is a strange character."

"Does he not care at all if the war restarts, or worse yet, if the Demons return?" I asked as I really didn't know much about the Grigori leader, except from Akame, as I was only informed from her about who he was and his position.

"I-I… I r-really don't know, M-Master…." Raynare answered a little timidly, feeling frustrated for the disappointment in herself at not being able to answer my question, even if she still felt really confused as to why does the mere thought of disappointing me bothered her so greatly.

"I don't know either….b-but I do k-know that Lord Azazel has never b-been an advocate of war…" Kalawarner added before she sighed and continued, "His only interests seem to be his research of t-the Sacred Gears and c-collection human objects."

I nodded at that as I've heard from Solomon Agares that the Fallen Angels' leader was a peaceful guy. "Well, whatever his mot-"

And that's when it hit me as a harsh realization came into mind.

"Oh, that slimy old crow…"

The two girls felt really confused when it appeared that I realized, so wanting to be on the loop, Raynare asked, "Umm…y-you know something, M-Master?"

I just nodded my head a little before I responded, "Yeah, I think I might've just realized what that sly little son of a b*tch wants to do… And let me tell you something…if all of the pieces of the puzzle go together….I'm going to personally meet him and congratulate the sh*t out of him."

The two Fallen Angels felt even more confused by my words, so Kalawarner asked, "I-I…can you tell us?"

I turned to look at her and then at Raynare before I looked back at the TV that's now turned off and said, "Sorry guys, but I don't like to speak about things that I'm not 100% positive…"

I saw that they both felt a little down at my refusal, so feeling somewhat annoyed that I made them sad, I tried to soothe them a little by saying, "But don't worry. Once I'm completely sure about it, I'll tell you."

Both girls felt a little bit better by my answer, but they were surprised as well, because they knew that I can be cold and uncaring at times, but I seemed to say that only to make them feel better. They didn't know if I truly meant the concern, but they were going to take it nonetheless. They liked it, a lot.

"Anyway… t-the problem is f-finding out where Lord Kokabiel is," Kalawarner explained as she eyed at my torso. She really loved it as it was so firm and toned, but the scars….so many of them stained my body….she hated them. Like Raynare, she too hated seeing them, which meant that I had a few brushes with death and too many close calls and that scared them to no end. She knows she shouldn't have gotten attached so soon to me, more so when I seemed to not care, not even myself at times, but for the past two weeks she had been under my service, she has come to accept her own attachment. The problem now is how they are going to cooperate with the people of Nazarick. Sure, she felt really confused when she woke up in a room inside the Grigori HQ, with Raynare right next to her, immediately explaining her everything.

At first, the bluenette buxom wanted to scream; she wanted to go and tell everything to Azazel, but just when she was about to walk inside his office, she stopped. She couldn't bring herself to betray me, even after meeting me some days later. She knew that she was no longer under my control, but yet, she didn't want to betray me, so she just accepted it.

I just snorted and replied, "He's either coming here to Arc Strada or he's already here, hiding like the f*cking rat he is."

Both females widened their eyes at that, with Raynare asking, "H-How do you know?!"

I just shrugged as I replied, "He obviously wants to cause the war to continue, and what better way to do it than to bring the **Holy Swords** he stole from the Church here to Arc Strada, where not only the sisters of the current Great Satans reside, but the future Demon Lord of the Underworld AND the Lautreamont Knight Royal family as well! And with many Demons going after Mio in this very same area, I also have a very, very, _very_ iffy feeling that he's going to have…a **Prime Evil **with him."

Both females widened their eyes even more at the realization. They were hundreds of years old in the end, so they were not stupid. They could piece it all together now. Kokabiel probably wants to bring the swords here to attract the Angels, but this is not only Devils' territory, but the territory of the Dragons as well! And with a Cadre attacking all of them, war will surely resume, but with the Vanadis also here, and with the possibility of a Prime Evil on his side, there's a chance that he maybe switching sides to the Demons, too! Meaning the restart of the Calamity War, or known as the Eternal Conflict….

"W-Wait!..." Raynare then said after she realized something. "H-How do you know about the Holy S-Swords?! I w-was informed by Kokabiel just b-before you turned me, I didn't even know that he betrayed us, so h-how did you know about it?!"

I just looked at her and with a smirk, I asked her, "How do you think that I've managed to kill Clementine with this…"

I brought my arm forward and later, a sword started to appear in front of me, a sword that both females recognized all too well.

"T-That's!..." Kalawarner whispered in shock as she looked at the sword.

"E-**Excalibur Nightmare**…" Raynare whispered after that as she now remembered seeing the last of Clementine's moments, but back then, she too was lost in her shock to be aware of what it truly was.

"That's right. This is one of the swords he stole, and this is how I killed that lady after what she did to the Swords of Darkness. I induced her into a nightmare," I replied as I moved the sword around.

Both girls were shocked by that, with Kalawarner whispering a question, "B-But… h-how did you g-get it?!"

"Have you heard about….Somalia?" I inquired back to the girls as they were shocked by that.

Raynare then asked, "W-Wait a minute…don't tell me that….it was y-you?!"

They both knew very well what I was talking about. Apparently, 3 years ago, Kokabiel destroyed one of the bases of the Hero Clan in Somalia, killed all the heroes there, and made that very area as his secret base, where he housed whatever things he stole and some of the men loyal to him. But one day, it was once again completely destroyed, an event that forced Kokabiel himself to go and fight. A fight which he lost.

"Yeah, it was me and one of my teams…." I replied with a bitter voice, but I added before they questioned me about it, "I managed to take this sword away from Kokabiel's own hands. He left a pretty awful scar, though."

The scar I was referring to was the biggest one on my body, which was a somewhat thin line, at least 15 cm long, just beside where my heart is.

Kalawarner didn't know why, but she brought her hand to that very scar and traced it delicately with her finger, almost as if trying to heal it, "Y-You…almost d-died…" she whispered as she looked at the scar.

I just sighed as I said, "Yeah, but thanks to…my sisters….my life was spared…."

I didn't know why both girls seemed to be getting too concerned about my scars, but I decided to leave it for later as I added with a fierce smirk, "But not to worry. My memento was way bigger."

Both females tilted their heads at that as for some minutes pass by as they were confused until they finally remembered a little detail about the Cadre.

"N-No way!" Raynare shouted.

Kalawarner placed her palm on my chest and pushed me against the couch as she almost jumped on top of me to say, "Y-You!...y-you were the one that…"

I just snickered with a smirk as I finished for her, "Cut the wanker's arm with this very sword? Yeah, it was me. My sisters were the ones who tore 4 wings off of him by force, just for good measure. This is why I'm more than positive that he's eager to see me, as I am to see him, and with such a defeat like that, I believe that he went to the Demons for revenge."

Both females were once again stunned. They didn't know how truly strong I was, but they knew that Kokabiel is a 10-winged Cadre, and a survivor of both the Great War and the Calamity War, and there are a very few above him in the Grigori when it comes to raw power and back then, when he returned heavily injured and with 4 wings torn apart, the Fallen Angels felt really concerned. They all knew that it was not either the Angels nor the Devils, and certainly not the Demons, and for some months, the Grigori remained confused, until Azazel revealed to them the existence of not only the Infinity Clan, but also an elite military team, comprised by 4 humans and 1 Demon, with one being a former member of the Hero Clan, albeit a very short term, and they all possessed Sacred Gears. The team was known as the 'Ghosts', a team formed by Sir Integra Hellsing herself, as they never left any trace and much like the real paranormal entities, you wouldn't sense their presence until they were already behind you.

Kokabiel himself later revealed that the one that defeated him was the leader of that said team with his sisters pulling out some of his wings in a very painful fashion and tried to use that to push for a war against the humans and the Hero Clan, but Azazel immediately refused, telling Kokabiel that he knew very well why the Ghosts and his sisters attacked him. The warmonger surprisingly shut his trap and left furiously, leaving everyone else in that room confused as to what truly transpired that day.

"Y-You are…the l-leader of…Ghosts…" Raynare whispered as she eyed a little fearfully at me.

Kalawarner did the same, but she didn't remove herself from my side, making me sigh tiredly before I replied, "Yes, I used to be their leader."

Kalawarner tilted her head a little as she asked, "U-Used to?"

"Yes, used to, because the Ghosts no longer exists," I replied dryly.

"Why n-not?" Raynare inquired as she sat next to me again, scooting a little closer.

I closed my eyes and leaned back a little as I responded with a hollow voice, "Because they're dead."

Both Raynare and Kalawarner widened their eyes at that, feeling guilty for potentially bringing up such painful memories to me, so Raynare immediately apologized, "I-I'm sorry, Ma-Master! I didn't mean…"

I quickly stopped her as I opened my eyes and said to her as I looked at her in the eye, "It's fine, Raynare…. I'm not hurt about it or anything like that, after all… And besides…"

I drank some water before adding with such coldness that made the Fallen Angels shiver in fright, "I killed them myself."

Both Fallen gulped as I said that with such ease that it reminded them that while I have my moments of tendencies, there are also moments where I can be REALLY nasty. I guess that this is rubbing off from Aunt Izanami and the others, huh? They can be absolutely INSANE at times. How Uncle Izanagi and Mother Ophis manage to keep a cool head under these power-hungry ladies, I still do not know to this day.

"I know how it sounds, but trust me, they forced my hand. 3 of them, actually. Luiz, James and Akio betrayed **Alastor **and I, but thanks to Alastor, I made a critical decision…" I explained as I looked at my hand as I balled it into a fist and finished with absolutely no remorse in my voice whatsoever. "And I regret nothing, and apparently, Sir Hellsing was pleased by this as well, so good riddance to those three."

Both the black-haired Fallen with the blue-haired Fallen felt really confused as what to do or how to react since normally, a betrayal would cause someone to feel pain, to feel sadness, anger. When it comes to leaders who were betrayed, they usually felt regret and impotence at failing to keep their teams together. But I didn't regret it at all, not even hatred towards the ones that betrayed me that seemed to be present in my heart. I just did what I had to do and move on, unfazed.

Feeling the gloominess and confusion of the two women sitting by my sides, and feeling that the others are going to be waking up soon, I grabbed the contents on the table and began to clean up as I said, "That's enough gloominess for now…"

That seemed to work for the two girls, who shook their heads and got rid of all troubled thoughts, for now, at least. However, the name Alastor seemed awfully familiar to them, but they just couldn't put their tongue on it…

"Thanks for the info. Now, before Tohru wakes up and finds out that you're here, you are free to go," I added as I was beginning to get ready for the day.

Raynare nodded and stood up as she was about to walk to where she could cast her teleportation seal, but was confused when her bluenette partner was still there, still touching my chest. "K-Kalawarner?"

I too felt confused at the blunette's actions, prompting Kalawarner to look down at the floor as she said with a really meek voice, "U-Umm… I… I w-was wondering… i-if… umm… d-do we g-get a… r-reward?" She then looked at me and while sporting a huge blush, she finished, "Y-You know… Mas-Master…. f-for… d-doing a good job…"

Raynare was completely shocked at what she just heard.

"K-Kalawarner! W-What the h-hell are y-you even saying?!" she screamed with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Kalawarner looked at Raynare and in a strange change of demeanor, she spoke almost like a bratty teenager.

"H-Hey! It's been y-years since I've e-enjoyed carnal p-pleasure! I h-have an itch t-that only Master can s-scratch!" she replied before standing up and pointing at the stunned blackette accusingly as she added, "A-And don't act as i-if you don't w-want to feel Master's touch as well!"

Raynare was completely shocked as a huge blush formed on her cheeks as she was trying to deny Kalawarner's words, but she couldn't. I was the object of her devotion now and for the past two weeks, she has been pleasuring herself while thinking of me, so the only thing she could do was to sputter absolute nonsense as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

My chuckling brought the two females' attention back to me, making them both blush even harsher in embarrassment, because for a moment there, they forgot that I was here.

"A reward, you say?" I spoke with a charming smirk that melted both females.

Raynare and Kalawarner gulped at the same time before they looked at each other, then looked back at me and nodded every so slightly, still feeling incredibly shy, even though they have seduced many men in their long lives.

"I don't see why not," I declared huskily as I looked at them with a predatory gaze that made both females squirm in anticipation. They knew that they were in for a rough later on tonight, and they couldn't help but lust at the mere thought.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

It didn't take long before we saw Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko in the distance. As we were walking towards them, Rias, Issei and Kiyoko quickly caught up to us from the opposite direction.

"Good morning, everyone," Rias greeted.

[Good morning, Buchou/President!] the others greeted except Akame, Natsu and I as we just simply said 'Good morning.'

"So, everyone had the same idea to meet up with Professor Dominus and walk to school together?" Rias asked.

"Well, it seems that what's happening," I replied. "In fact, where is…?"

"Professor Dominus!"

From behind Issei stepped out Asia, looking very cute as she was holding her school bag and wearing the Dragonar Academy female school uniform, but she's wearing a black sweater vest over her shirt. We all started walking together as Asia comes and walks on my right side.

"Ah, there you are, Asia," I said to her. "I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry, I was a bit embarrassed about you seeing me in my uniform," she replied with a blush. "Umm…do you think it…looks good on me?"

I nodded and replied, "Definitely, it looks perfect on you."

"Thank you!" Asia smiled.

"Are you ready for your first day, Asia?" Akame asked.

"I am. I was so excited, I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Do you have everything you need?" Yumi asked. "Notebooks? Pencils?"

"Lunch?" Koneko asked.

"Mhmm," Asia answered. "Issei and Kiyoko both made sure that I had everything I needed for my first day."

"Oh, really?" Natsu asked suspiciously as he and I glared at Issei, who put up his hands in defense.

"W-What?" Issei asked nervously. "I didn't do anything to her."

Both Akame and Koneko asked at the same time, "Who said anything about you doing something to her?"

Issei said nothing as Asia continued.

"Issei hasn't done anything, Natsu. Both he and Kiyoko have been very helpful over the last week, and they've showed me different ways to have fun and bond with friends. I was really excited that I can also bond with a Dragon of my own in the future!"

"Really?" I asked with curiosity. "Like what?"

"Well, he said that cooking and gardening are fun activities to do to bond with people, even if you don't know how. He and Kiyoko have been teaching me different recipes, and they've showed me how to grow different fruits and vegetables online in their dorms."

"That's…actually pretty accurate," I said surprisingly.

"We've also done other fun activities like exploring the town, staying up and watching funny movies at night, and even studying which Kiyoko has done a lot to help me make sure I won't get lost in school."

I'm sorry, but is she still talking about the same perverted Issei that we know? Because either he is a decent human being….or Kiyoko's not being credited enough.

"Those are fun activities to do with friends, right?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, those are good examples," I replied. "If only Silvia Lautreamont could do such things like that… In any event, I'm actually surprised Issei. I didn't know that you could actually not be a perv for more than a week, much less a day. Not bad. I guess that leaving Asia with you and Kiyoko wasn't such a bad idea, after all."

"Eheh, uhh, thanks, man….I guess," Issei replied sheepishly, but Kiyoko looked down and said nothing. I don't know why, but for some reason, she's even gloomier than ever.

"He also said that playing video games, and going on trips are also good ways of bonding…"

"Those are good examples. In fact, maybe if Mio and I could do such things like that, maybe our bond will be a little stronger. Also, if I'm lucky, maybe I could try to open up Silvia's closed heart a bit. And I hope that Maria doesn't twist things the wrong way, like playing Eroge games..." I said in a small but dark tone.

However, when I mentioned Maria, Asia remembered something else. Something else that's fully the reason why Mio is not here with us right now.

"Oh! It's a good thing that you mentioned about Maria. She and Issei said that taking baths with others and washing each other's backs are other ways of bonding."

SCREECH!

That last comment made all of us stop in our tracks as we tried to understand what she just said.

"Umm…is everything okay?" Asia asked, concerned.

"Asia, what did you just say?" I asked as my aura began to increase, which Issei noticed quickly as he was sweating bullets.

"S-She didn't say anything," Issei spoke as he began to walk ahead. "Come on, let's get to school before we're late and- GAHH!"

Issei tried to throw all of us off by fast walking ahead of us, but thankfully, Natsu cuts the bastard off and delivered a solid punch to his gut that made him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain.

"I'll ask again, Asia. What did you just say?" I asked as I was getting crosser and crosser.

"Issei and Maria said that taking baths and washing each other's back is a good way of bonding with friends," Asia answered.

"She…she didn't mean that," Issei groaned. "She—AHHH!"

Just hearing his voice right now has already infuriated me, and apparently, so did Natsu. In fact, it was so bad, that I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up just to hold him in the air.

"Are you serious? Are you calling Asia a liar, a**hole?" I asked to Issei darkly.

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Issei answered quickly.

"Why would you say that, Asia?" Yumi asked.

"Because…last night, we…washed each other's backs," Asia answered.

"And he groped my breasts….and Maria recorded all of it," Kiyoko finally spoke. It was quiet, but we all heard it.

"WHAT?!" everyone asked as my eyes twitched angrily. So that explains why not only Kiyoko felt so…violated, but it also explains why Mio is not here. She's probably punishing Maria right now.

Issei, you are DEAD to me!

"How did this happen, Asia?" I asked.

"I was with Kiyoko and we were taking our shower when we heard someone open the door to the bathroom," Asia explained. "Kiyoko screamed when we saw the rack where we hung our….underwear..…Kiyoko immediately knew that it was Issei. He said that he was just checking on us and Kiyoko wanted him to get out of the room. Before he did, I mentioned that I was extremely excited for tomorrow and thanked him and Kiyoko for taking care of me, and for teaching me new ways to have fun and bond with others. That's where Maria came in and said that a special way to grow close to each other is to wash each other's backs, and when Issei offered it to me, Maria said that our 'first time' is so special, that it must be recorded as a way to create memories."

Maria DID NOT just say that! Well, she's DEAD to me as well!

"Issei!" Rias gasped.

"Really, Issei?" Akeno asked.

"You're the worst…" Koneko spoke very coldly.

"Not cool…" Yumi spoke with a frown.

"And Maria's not doing any better," Akame followed.

"I…I didn't mean to…" Issei stuttered. "I…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Natsu yelled as he went to Asia. "Asia, did he do anything inappropriate to you? Or to you, Kiyoko? Did he touch you somewhere where you didn't want to be touched?"

"All I did was washing his back, but he was just as nervous as I was so we both covered ourselves with towels," Asia answered. "When it was time for him to wash my back though, he passed out from the heat of the shower as he fell onto Kiyoko and grabbed her body before hitting the floor."

That and the bastard no doubt got so excited from having his f*cked-up fantasy fulfilled, he passed out from the heat going to his face, and he even got the bonus of groping Kiyoko's breasts after that!

"But he didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who accepted, because I was really curious and wanted to know more about how to get closer with all of you, and Maria told me some things I couldn't understand yet."

And it was no doubt that Maria, being the succubus she is, was trying to corrupt Asia. No wonder why it was so…quiet….this morning back home. I should've known.

"Asia…" I spoke after I sighed heavily. "It was because of your…curiosity…that this bastard deserves to be punished. And I know too that Kiyoko wants justice as well, because she feels like she's been violated again. He was nothing more than a freaking predator. Both he and Maria took advantage of both you and Kiyoko, only to fulfill their deep, dark, and perverted fantasies. I don't know about Maria, but I have a feeling that he treated you no better than those bloody Fallen Angels."

Asia was shocked when I told her all of that.

I sighed and continued, "…I know that you're indebted to them, but that doesn't mean that you have to do anything he asks of you. The same goes for Maria. You are your own person. If you're ever asked to do something that's wrong or that makes feel uncomfortable, you can always say no. And if anyone tries to force you, fight, run, or tell someone, specifically me, Natsu, or Akame, and we'll make sure that you're safe. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Asia replied. "Are you…mad at me, Professor Dominus?"

I dropped Issei on his sorry little *ss and walked up to Asia as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her and Kiyoko into a tight hug as Kiyoko gasped at first, before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"No, I'm not mad at you," I answered with a smile before turning to Kiyoko. "And Kiyoko, you did the right thing on trying to get Issei out of there. He and Maria have literally destroyed your privacy. I just want you Asia to learn to think for yourself and make sound decisions, like what Kiyoko tried to do. Can you do that for us?"

"Yes," Asia answered while Kiyoko silently nodded.

"Good girl. Now, back to the matter at hand…." I said as I let go of the two and looked at the others. "Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi and Akame. I need you all to do me a favor."

"W-What kind of favor?" Rias asked.

"You girls continue walking to school with Asia and Kiyoko. Natsu and I will catch up to you later. And then after school, I need you to get permission from Max and Ms. Randall to head to Issei's dorm and pack up all of Asia's belongings so you can take them back to my place," I told them.

"'To your place'?" Asia gasped before she realized, "D-Does that mean…?"

"You're staying with us now, and I'm not taking no for an answer," I finished as I reached into my back pocket and tossed Rias my keys to the house. "Use those spare keys to move Asia to the manor, but be warned. My maid is very loyal to me, and will not trust any strangers, so Akame is going to be with you, and she'll let her know about the situation."

"But what are you going to do?" Akeno asked. "You're an instructor, and you must be at school early enough for the materials you need for today."

"Thank you for that concern, Ms. Himejima, but my highest priority is to take care of this pathetic piece of sh*t," I answered as I referred that to Issei, but…

"That won't be necessary," came a new voice. It was Mio, who obviously had a very p*ssed off look on her face. "I've just dealt with Maria, and now, it's your turn, you perverted creep."

Not giving Issei any room to say anything, Mio grabbed him by the back of his shirt and start dragging in the opposite direction, where Eda and Hans were waiting for them. They too, were cross, which means that they've heard everything.

"H-hey, come on, stop dragging me!" Issei complained. "And why are they coming along?!"

"We are her guardians, in case you've forgotten," Eda answered. "And it's a good thing that we're here, because what's about to happen to you may involve with the police, and should that be the case, then we will be the ones with unsuspecting faces and use our silver tongue to vouch for Mio."

"What?!" Issei asked in shock. "Why would you two vouch for Mio?! And why would the police be there?!"

All he got was a growl from Hans as he clenched his knuckles.

"Wait…." Issei realized before screaming. "NOOOO! PLEASE, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! BUCHOU, AKENO, KONEKO, ASIA, AKAME, KIBA, HELP MEEE!"

"You'll be ok, Issei!" Rias assured him. "You won't kill him, right Eda?"

"No promises," Eda honestly answered.

"Eda?!" Rias asked shockingly. "Mio?!"

"Sorry, but he must be dealt with a hundred times over," Mio replied.

"You're not actually going to kill him…right?" Yumi asked.

"Define 'Kill'…" Mio replied to her before proceeding on, unaware that Yuki saw the whole thing from another angle, but what really ticked her off the most was me giving the keys to the Devils.

"Tch," Yuki clicked her tongue in annoyance, knowing full and well that she has to try harder.

** At Dragonar Academy **

(3rd-Person POV)

As Dayo went on ahead and went inside the main building, Natsu and the girls all made it to school and stood in front of the entrance. Asia couldn't stop looking awestruck and can barely contain her excitement from herself, realizing that this is about to begin a new chapter in her life.

"Welcome to Dragonar Academy, Asia!" Akeno smiled. "You've only ever been in the club room, so what do you think of the actual school?"

"It's so big, and there are so many students going in," Asia replied.

"Are you nervous?" Rias asked.

"A bit…yes…"

"Don't be. You have us and Professor Dominus there to help you, and I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends who will also be more than happy to help you if you need it," Rias smiled.

"Thank you, Buchou," Asia replied.

"Hey, we made it!" a new voice called. They all turned around to see Mio and her peerage, as well as Maleficent Gremory pass the front gates of the school and joined them with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"You're back, Mio!" Asia said.

"Where's Issei?" Akeno asked.

Mio smiled while the others laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rias asked. "Where's Issei?"

Mio smiled and replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm sure he's just… 'hanging around' somewhere."

"Yeah, though I wonder if he was still breathing after we saw him," Suzuka followed, although she held no sympathy for him at all.

"What are you all talking about?" Rias asked. "Mio, you actually didn't kill Issei, right?"

Mio said nothing as she began to walk inside.

"Mio! He was my only Pawn!" Rias complained.

"Well…you shouldn't have used all 8 of your Pawns on him. It was a waste," Mio replied with a frown.

"Mio…" Rias said with a serious look on her face, but she didn't look at Kiyoko, who breathed a sigh of relief that Issei has been 'taken care of'.

"Anyways! We must be heading to class," Maleficent said to the others. "We don't want our sweet Asia to be late on her first day, now do we? Come on Asia, we'll show you where your classroom is and introduce you to the teacher before school starts."

"Ok, thanks!" Asia replied with a smile.

As the others went in, only Rias and Akeno remained outside.

"I really don't understand Mio-sis sometimes," Rias said to herself before Sona, Tsubaki, Yurifina, Milfina, and Rebecca all walked right up to them with smiles on their faces as they greeted them.

"Good morning to you all as well," Akeno smiled before Sona saw the look on Rias' face.

"Hm? Rias, your brow is more furrowed than usual," Sona said to Rias. "What's got you all worked up this time?"

"It's none of your business, Sona," Rias sighed.

"It's Mio," Akeno answered for Rias.

"Ahh, I see," Sona realized. "I figured that was the case this morning."

"'This morning'?" Rias asked.

"We were walking near the west side of Lautreamont Park when we heard a commotion coming from the woods," Yurifina explained. "When we got closer, we saw some police officers and knights arrest Issei who was pretty beat up with two black eyes, a swollen lip, and a lot of blood and bruises over his body. I don't even think he was conscious until after the police took him down from the tree he was hanging from."

"They just arrested him without helping him?" Akeno asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Apparently, there was a note attached to his forehead that read something about him being a "No good, womanizing, selfish, inconsiderate, perverted lowlife who takes advantage of helpless, innocent women for his own pleasure without a 2nd thought." The police and knights must have questioned him on it and then arrested him when he told them why he was tied up," Tsubaki explained.

"I'm guessing something happened between Issei and the others earlier this morning," Rebecca guessed. "Did Issei pull some kind of perverted trick on you?"

"Not us," Akeno answered. "Professor Dominus and Natsu got p*ssed that Issei took advantage of our newest member Asia while she was living with him and Kiyoko, and Maria also paid for it as well."

"I expected nothing less from that slimy succubus…" Sona said to herself with a dark look on her face, feeling sympathy for Maria's pranks. "Then again, they both did what was right. Personally, I wouldn't have been so lenient toward such debauchery among my servants, but to each their own. I don't know about your other sister Maleficent, but you may want to keep an eye on her. In any event, at least both Natsu and Professor Dominus are firm and knows when to discipline, and I'm sure that Mio had to hold back…a lot…on actually killing him a 'hundred times over' as she would say for your sake. But that begs the question about why your sister is doing your job for you when it's your responsibility to deal with this kind of behavior…"

"What are you getting at, Sona?" Rias asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing," Sona smiled. "Just giving you something to think about. We'll see you two later."

And with that, Sona, Tsubaki, Yurifina, Milfina, and Rebecca all walked towards the building with Sona smirking with a sway of her hips as if she's pleased with over the situation Rias is currently in.

"She's right, you know," Akeno agreed.

"About Mio?" Rias asked.

"Her, and Professor Dominus and Natsu. It is your responsibility to not condone this kind of behavior from your servants, especially when it involves all of us."

"I'm not saying I agree with what Issei did; it's the opposite. I'm absolutely appalled by it. But isn't it hypocritical of you to agree with Sona, considering the way you act? What's the difference between you, Maleficent, Maria and Issei?"

"The only difference out of all 4 of us is that I only tease to rile you up sometimes."

Rias groaned at that answer as Akeno smiled before she continued.

"But the point is this, Rias. Professor Dominus and Natsu are right and Issei was absolutely wrong, and from the look from Kiyoko, it's apparent that this wasn't the first time that such 'accidents' would happen. Sure, we Devils are able to essentially live however we want with no repercussions, but we still have our standards. And if I'm being honest with you, I also find it very disappointing that they and Mio were the ones to immediately stand up for Asia and Kiyoko and take action against Issei instead of you."

"Where is this coming from? I never thought I'd hear this kind of talk from you, considering you also used to entertain Issei a lot."

"No, you're right. I did use my fun by amusing Issei. But ever since Professor Dominus and his gang came along, including my long-lost sister Akame, I've found it much more enjoyable to flirt and tease him. Not only that, he also managed to repair my relationship with Akame, and that's saying a lot."

Rias had to agree on that one.

"But your problem is that you're constantly trying to work with and please these guys, hoping to benefit them, and you knew what happened after that, and such mistakes like that can be deadly."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Akeno? Professor Dominus and Issei have two completely different personalities that will always put them at each other's throats. I want to help them both, but how am I supposed to please one and not the other, or please them both and not have these kinds of interactions between them?"

"Only you can answer that," Akeno shrugged.

Rias said nothing as she was standing and thinking about the questions that was running through her head as Akeno casually starts walking away to go into the school, but then stops a few feet away from Rias while still facing away.

"But ask yourself this," Akeno questioned to her best friend. "Why do you give Issei so much attention?"

"Because he has great power, but lacks the ability to use it properly," Rias answered. "And I…"

"Hope that by both training him hard and rewarding him for his efforts that'll motivate him to work harder?" Akeno finished, cutting Rias off. "That's fine, but it's clear that your "rewards" are doing nothing more than encouraging this kind of behavior from him. And who knows what Maria would do if she ever talks to him again? As a result, it's been dulling your senses and causing you to forget to do even the most common things anyone would do in your situation."

"Like what? Since you seem to know everything, what's the one thing that I did wrong?"

"Did you apologize to Asia and/or Kiyoko for Issei's conduct?"

That question hit home as Rias gasped in shock.

"Sure, it was Professor Dominus' idea to leave Asia in Issei's care, but at least he and Natsu took swift action to fix his mistake. He wouldn't have had to do it, though if you didn't make a habit of encouraging these kinds of behaviors from Issei," Akeno explained. "So really, it's much as your fault as it is Issei's, and Maria's, to an extent. You're being **fake **towards everyone, and I believe that Professor Dominus already knows it."

Rias couldn't believe it.

'She's right…I did fail everyone. It was my responsibility to fix this, and yet, I let someone else do my job for me…'

RING! RING!

"Well, there's the bell," said Akeno as she finally walks away and goes into the school. "I'll see you in class, Rias."

** At Class 1-B **

"Attention, class! We have a new Unios student here with us! Please introduce yourself!" announced a green-haired woman with violet eyes and a buxom body, leaving some cleavage from her red shirt, also showing a bit of her bra and a black business skirt, and wearing fishnet leggings. She's actually a witch with many emotions, but she's quite popular because of her erotic body and magic, but because of her extreme fetish for younger boys as she couldn't get a boyfriend. Now, she looks at the boys in school (and the Perverted Trio) with a lustful gaze, with Dayo as a "special" exception, she's treated as a dangerous person.

Incidentally, she's also Mio's second Bishop; her name is **Avril Berkeley**.

And the new student walks into the classroom and introduces herself.

"My name is Asia Argento…" she bowed before looking at the class. "I'm feeling a bit like a fish out of water, but I'm excited to be here."

"WHOAAAA!" the class gasped in awe.

Asia has just finished introducing herself in front of the class. Even before she introduced herself, everyone was excited to see a new face, especially the guys. But she managed to dish out a pretty nice introduction for her first time attending school and a leave a good impression. However…

** At the Hallway **

"Shorty's hot!" Matsuda smiled.

"Bust: 34, Waist: 26, Hips: 35 and look at all that hair!" Motohama analyzed. "And in Ms. Berkeley's class, no less!"

Natsu was growling at them, having already lost his patience already. He knows that they'll have Hell to pay soon enough.

"Yo, this girl is gonna be my bae, no question!" Matsuda told his friend. "I can't wait to pop that lil' cherry!"

'THAT'S IT!' Natsu roared as he went to confront the other 2 idiots of the Perverted Trio.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WHY CAN'T YOU TWO RETARDS STOP GAWKING AT EVERY SINGLE GIRL THAT'S WITHIN 2 FEET OF YOU?!" Natsu yelled at them.

"Us?!" Matsuda gasped. "What the hell is your problem?! Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Oh, believe me, I would, but unfortunately can't when it involves Issei's d**kwads perving on an innocent girl, especially when it comes to a new student who hasn't even been here for 5 f*cking minutes!" Natsu shouted.

"No one was even talking to you!" Motohama fought back. "If you have such a problem with it, then leave!"

"Well here's a better idea," Natsu challenged. "Why don't you two braindead idiots leave?! You two and Issei are literally the worst of the worst in this entire school! No one wants you here! Ever heard of being a 'gentleman'?! Of course, you haven't. The only words in your vocabulary are things that are the complete opposite of what it means to be one!"

Many students in the hall saw all of this, and the girls were cheering Natsu on.

"That's right, Natsu! Tell em!"

"Give 'em hell! Make them pay for everything they've done!"

"Kick their *ss*s here and now!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" came the roaring voice of Dayo, which quickly silenced the entire hall. In fact, many of the students all got out of the way as he looked at Natsu, Matsuda and Motohama with anger and disappointment over their behavior. "Now, let's get one thing straight: You are all responsible children, not ignorant ones who have no sense, especially in front of a new classmate in another class!"

[Sorry, Professor Dominus.] the students apologized.

He sighed and said, "I don't know how Mamori does it. Anyway, what seems to be the problem?"

[It was Natsu!] the guys yelled.

[It was those perverted guys!] the girls yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Dayo yelled again as he panted. "OK, Natsu. You seem to the center of this new conflict, But you're an honest student whose judgement I trust. So tell me what happened?"

"You see, Mr. Dominus, Matsuda and Motohama were making very, very, VERY derogatory comments toward Asia in another class and I couldn't stand by and hear it, so I called them out and that's when the argument broke out," Natsu explained.

"That's not what happened," Matsuda objected.

"Right, we were just talking about the new student in a very kind and respectful way when Natsu called us out for no reason just to get us in trouble," Motohama followed.

'These bastards…' both Dayo and Natsu thought. 'They really think that they can get away with it by lying?'

"So what you are trying to say is, Natsu, that you purposely caused a big commotion just to get you two in trouble and falsely accused you both speaking perversely about Ms. Asia, when really, you two were merely speaking nice things?" Dayo asked.

"Yes, sir!" both Matsuda and Motohama smiled.

[They're lying!] the girls yelled.

[It's the truth!] the guys yelled back.

"QUIET!" Dayo yelled once more. "Matsuda, Motohama, do you really think I'm that much of a fool? That I was born yesterday? It's always you two and Issei! Plus, Natsu's reputation precedes him, I have absolutely no reason to think that he was in the wrong."

"T-That's not fair!" Matsuda complained.

"This isn't right! This is favortism!" Motohama followed. "And incidentally, Yahiro began spreading rumors about you walking with the Gremory sisters, Akeno Himejima, the Great Ladies, along with the school's second princess, Ms. Kiba, and the mascot, Koneko Toujou!"

"Y-Yeah!" Matsuda added. "How is it that you, the new teacher, was able to score a hit with the most wanted women in this whole school! We've been here longer than you and we've never got laid, damn it!"

"Come on, help a brother out! All we want to know is how to get babes like you and Natsu in just a short amount of time!" Motohama pleaded.

Both Dayo and Natsu have heard enough, although Dayo's eyebrows twitched when they mentioned about Yahiro.

"Is that so? Well, how about this? I'm sure that both the Headmaster and Ms. Randall would be more than happy to hear you both out and determine whether or not you're both telling the truth when compared to Natsu's story. Is that understood?" Dayo asked the two boys.

Both Matsuda and Motohama gulped and nodded.

"Good, and as for the latter, first of all, you should stop peeping on girls because their physiology is not what you should be so fixated on. Secondly, treat them with respect and dignity and not as your toys and you might get what you want. But considering your nature, you may as well die alone. Third, get a life, and finally, Mr. Sakasaki will be expecting you two after school for detention."

And with that, Dayo head-chops the two perverts as they both fell to the floor unconsciously. And while the boys quickly scattered out of the hallway like cockroaches, the girls squealed like fans.

"Did you see him take care of those perverts?"

"Both he and Natsu are so cool for teaching them a lesson!"

"I feel funny when they look at me like that!"

"ANYWAYS!" Dayo continued. "To the ones who are in my class, head over there now as I want to see who actually did their homework and have it ready to turn it in ON TIME!"

Many students groaned as they headed back towards their respective classrooms.

(3 hours later)

** At the Rooftop **

(Dayo's POV)

After a long class filled with lots of note-taking, little to no homework and/or quests fulfilled in exchange, and a surprise pop quiz that almost half the class failed, the bell for lunch rings as I quickly went up to the school roof. As I was heading there, I quickly saw many girls surrounding Asia and getting to meet her.

As they were giving Asia a tour around the school, I finally reached to the roof, and as I expected, there waiting for me, was Yahiro.

Or more accurately, the Masked Man who tried to attack Mio the other day.

"Hey, Professor Dominus," Yahiro greeted to me. "Sorry for calling you at a time like this."

"Well, for someone who's the only one other than the Headmaster for opening this lock, I wouldn't be surprised," I began. "And I must say, you're in a chipper mood, even more than usual."

"Well, what's there not to be happy about?" Yahiro asked with a smile. "That new girl, Asia, is absolutely flourishing here and it's just her first day. And then there's Issei. Oh man, have I had a good laugh when I saw him, and boy, did Mio beat him up pretty good."

"Yeah, he had 2 black eyes, 3 broken ribs, 3 missing teeth, a broken wrist, and a broken nose," I listed. "She almost killed him. But it doesn't bother me, though. He had it coming. He should be lucky that he's still alive. If it wasn't for Asia's bodyguards stopping her from breaking his neck underneath her foot, he would've been dead."

"Oh, and considering that he's the so-called Red Dragon Emperor, that would've been a shame," Yahiro chuckled. "Had he died, the Dragon inside his gear would've disappeared for who knows how long until the next wielder of the Boosted Gear came along."

To think that he would say that out loud and in front of me…he gave himself away again. Hasn't he learned anything from last time?

"Which reminds me…" I said as I approached him. "How did you manage to escape?"

"Well, you suddenly slammed into me that night and then ditched me."

"Not that part…." I said as I poked his stomach. "I mean by somehow able to escape from one of my teammates' sword attacks that's said to kill that person instantly within seconds…."

After a few seconds of silence, Yahiro asked innocently, "What are you talking about?"

He then felt shivers down his spine when he looked at me with a very serious look on my face. My eyes were narrowing into a semi-glare, no killing intent being used, and for MANY good reasons, but even then, it was enough to make his heart skip a beat. However, he managed to avoid my surprise attack as my hand transformed into a dark claw that was supposed to damage his right ribs, but he disappeared at the last second and reappeared a few feet away with a smirk on his face.

"When did you notice?" Yahiro asked.

"The moment you met me on that night," I answered while looking at him. "You literally gave yourself away at the second sentence, although I'm impressed that you managed to avoid one of my basic attacks, and I was holding back."

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 weeks ago)

"I was surprised when she suddenly collapsed," Yahiro said to me. "Her face was bright red… she seemed awfully embarrassed."

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"Wouldn't one normally think she had a fever, if she was wobbling and had a flushed face? Then again, I wouldn't know because I was in a meeting with the Headmaster at the time," I said to Yahiro.

"No, seeing Naruse's unusual reaction, I knew her succubus attendant and the rest of her peerage must have been involved right away, but I never would've expected to see the 2 sisters of Lucifer be involved as well, but then again, they do act before they think," Yahiro admitted. "Those girls had so many openings that I had trouble holding my laughter after that, so…"

"OK, buddy. It's time to drop the nice act," I said to Yahiro seriously. "And before you can even activate your powers, I can defeat you with my eyes closed and still have lunch time left over."

Yahiro smiled and shivered at the same time as he was impressed by the aura I'm holding, and it's not even at 1%.

"Now, I think it's about time that you answer my questions, and answer them truthfully, or else I have to kill you where you stand," I said to him. "You are the one the acting Demon Lord sent to observe Mio, right? In fact, your goal is to help her awaken her powers while you were observing her. Not to mention that this also has something to do with Lady Necromancer. Right?"

"Guilty as charged," Yahiro answered. "In fact, even without the help of the rogue Fallen Angels, things were going extremely well back there at the park, especially with the Red Dragon Emperor."

"So, you're also after Issei, too? What is your status?"

"Well, if you must know, the Demon Lord also wanted the Boosted Gear as insurance to his Master Plan in overthrowing Lady Necromancer and the Great Satans. And when he heard that one of the Fallen Angels almost killed that boy, we tried to take advantage of that situation…"

"…and it lead to a failure due to him becoming a servant to the Gremory clan," I finished. "Well, if he finds out that you failed twice in your mission, I bet that the Demon Lord will send someone even more powerful that I can quickly squash before they even try to attack us. And I'm more than ready to deal with them all."

"I see. And with Rias, Maleficent, Sona, and the others beginning to figure out what's going on with Mio and Issei's current situations, I can either pretend that nothing's happened and continue to observe them, or you and that succubus or their peerage members can tell the acting Demon Lord that I screwed up, which I won't. You sure are fearless and bold, Professor Dominus. But keep in mind that we are enemies, and there's no telling when I might betray you."

"I will know it when I see it, and trust me, I've been there, done that, but as of right now, I'll trust you, and I don't say that very often. The others probably won't, that's for sure, but if you be on your best behavior, then one by one, they'll begin to trust you."

"And what makes you say that?"

"For starters, we are talking right now, and had you been sliced through my partner's sword, then none of this would have happened. Not to mention that the shadow demon that attacked me didn't kill me. In fact, I've seen a whole lot worse than that to actually damage me. Plus, the weapon it used clearly avoided my vital spots, not that it matters anyway."

"That could simply have been luck."

"And then there's Maria, and my partners Leone and Akame, and of course, my brother Natsu. You should be considered lucky that President Sona and the Headmaster admitted you to this school, or else you would have attacked them from the first day. And that's why I'm going to believe you…for now."

Yahiro knew that he was cornered before smiling and said, "You've got quite an observation. But now, things have gotten difficult for me after what happened. Since you're stronger than me, I won't argue. So, let's make a truce. With that said, I must be heading back. Lunch is almost over."

"But before we do, I actually have one more question," I said as Yahiro stopped walking towards the door. "Assuming that you know about Mio's past, do you know who actually killed Mio's foster parents?"

"Hold on now," Yahiro replied. "It's not fair to expect information from me without anything in return."

I glared at him before he continued his walk and answered….

"It was **Zolgear**."

"Zolgear…." I muttered.

"He was Naruse's observer before me, but he's not the type to remain patient forever, especially when it comes to the Great Satans. He will make a move, sooner or later…"

As Yahiro left, I now got some very important information, and I think that it was high-time for me to head over to the Occult Research Club.

(2 hours later)

** At the Old School Building **

Everyone from the ORC and Sona and Tsubaki, along with Asia's bodyguards were gathered here, with a few new faces, and with the exception of Issei and Maria, waiting for me, Akame, Natsu and Leone. This school day was over and they had all agreed to meet us here so I can give them some important details.

However….

"Hmm…Professor is already 10 minutes late," Sona said as Akeno served her tea. "Thank you."

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Rias assured. "He's not one to lie."

"But he is one to be secretive," Sona told her. "Now I'm not criticizing him or Natsu in any way. I'm just cautious. After all, what you described to me regarding your most recent experiences have left me….intrigued."

"How so?"

Sona had set her tea down after taking a sip and replied, "I did some more research about the so-called Goddess of Hope. She's actually mentioned in our mythology as the successor of the archangel who was the first to vote for mankind to spared from Heaven's wrath."

"What could that even mean?" Maleficent asked curiously, but Sona didn't know.

"I'm not sure, I'm afraid," Sona replied as she shook her head. "But it is said that the power of hope itself flows through her and that her light has always shone the brightest in Heaven."

Rias and her sisters could only think back to seeing Aria that night. Her light was indeed bright, but not enough to burn Devils. Rather, her light was a gentle one, a light that while it illuminates the darkness can also warm a person's heart. One could say that Aria acts like an elder sister or mother-like figure to those who have fallen to the lowest depth of despair. Perhaps this is why she chose Asia as her vessel for her blessing for Asia may have radiated that same glow within her that others couldn't find.

But even so, the appearance of a Goddess like Aria was proof that there are forces beyond the Three Factions, forces that are far more ancient than them and far more powerful. Which brings up another theory….

"And then there's Natsu…." Sona sighed with a combined look of annoyance and exhaustion. "Both he and Mio have brought enough to….a visitor that came by earlier."

That made Rias and her sisters perk up as the former has an idea of who that visitor is….

"You mean….?" Rias asked.

"Yes, my **sister** came to check on me to see if I was alright before she spent several hours to talk about pointless things," Sona sighed.

"You have a sister as well?" Mio asked with a confused look as this was the first time that she heard this.

"Yes, I do, my older sister to be exact," Sona answered with a nod while drinking her tea again. "Her name is **Serafall Leviathan**, another one of the Great Satans that was formed by Lady Necromancer."

"What's she like?" Seira asked.

"Imagine a girl who's the opposite of Sona," Rias explained. "Instead of being strict and a stick in the mud at times, she is playful and childlike."

The violet-eyed girl's eyebrow twitched as she looked at Rias.

"Don't use me as reference to describe my sister," Sona warned Rias, but she wasn't fazed a bit.

Rias then looked at Eda and Hans, who were standing next to Asia.

"And what are you two still doing here?" she asked.

"We haven't gotten paid for getting all this crap done," Eda replied. "And after what happened earlier today, we're not taking any chances, so we're sticking by the girl's side until then. Thing is…I got a new contract on my phone."

As Eda handed Rias that said phone with the new contract pulled up, Rias smiled and said, "The Gremory Family would be happy to take it over if Asia accepts."

As Rias handed the phone back to Eda, the doors opened as we finally came in.

"Sorry for us being late," I said to them. "Had to finish another meeting at the Faculty Room. But in any event, we have a lot to discuss, but before we do any and all of that, I see some new faces. Would you kindly introduce yourselves, please?"

Rias, Sona and Maleficent all looked at Mio, who nodded and asked the 4 new members to stand up.

"Hello there, sugar. I'm Avril Berkeley, and I'm Lady Mio's other Bishop, and your colleague in this school. It's a pleasure to meet you," the green-haired witch spoke.

Next is a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears a white cloak with an eagle eye mask to cover her face. Instead of wearing the Dragonar Academy uniform, she's wearing a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots, but if she's not on a mission then she wears a white cloak and black tights with her white military boots. Her hair is hidden under her white beret as well as under her cloak. Within the school premises, she wore a blue headband with her standard uniform, except that she wears a longer skirt, black pantyhose, and brown knee-high leather boots with small heels.

"I'm **Tsubaki Yayoi**, Lady Mio's other Knight," the woman introduced with a serious look on her face, but if you look closely, there was a small blush on her cheeks. "I hope we can get along well."

Third is a young woman with short green hair and red eyes, and has a pink umbrella next to her. She regularly wears a plaid skirt and a waistcoat of the same color and pattern over a plain white shirt. However, I can tell from her aura that she's somewhat a Youkai, and a prideful one at that….

"Sorry about her," Mio said to me. "That is **Yuuka Kazami**, a Youkai that lived in Mugenkan, or Dream World as she calls it. She was the culprit of an incident regarding a surge of evil spirits that tried to attack me. Luckily, we defeated her, but to my surprise, she wanted to become a Devil because she respected us in strength and has a tendency to look down on and toy with those who are weaker than her."

Yuuka just simply smiled and waved at me, but is it because I'm stronger than her, or is it something else?

"And here's the final Pawn for Lady Mio, as well as my bodyguard and maid for my household, **Kikyou Shirakomachi**," Kuon introduced to Kikyou, who has short black hair, amber eyes, wears a maid's dress and has….ears that looks like a rabbit, but in actuality, those are dog ears. "She's a daughter of the Shirakomachi household, a prestigious household among the Komainu race, which is famous for giving birth to top-class bodyguards like her.

Kikyou simply bowed and quietly said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I replied. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I've got to get this part out first before we move on any further, and that is that I'd like to tell you a little bit about myself. Now, you know that I'm a major part of Task Force Omega, right?"

Rias, Maleficent, Mio and Sona all nodded.

"And I assume that you know that one of the branches I lead was the S.A.S., right?" I asked, with them nodding again. "Well, I know more about you than you know about me, so that being said, the reason why I was part of the world's most elite military force, was to help Sir Hellsing create a special team…A multinational team specialized to deal with your kind and the rest of the supernatural beings, even deities."

After those words, the Devils gasped loudly and many of them went to their fighting stances. Rias recovered first though, and managed to ask, although with some stutter in her voice, "W-What do you m-mean?"

"Don't get so tense, we did not kill them indiscriminately. It was only to those who broke the human laws; sometimes, we even got request from your own superiors, like Solomon Agares…." I assured them, surprising the Devils once again, and my words managed to calm them down. "I know about the Stray Devils and some of the Demons because I've fought many of them before as Seekvaria occasionally requested my team's assistance whenever a high-level stray or Demon or even a Danger Beast appeared in her territory back in Japan."

Rias, Mio and Maleficent all felt a pang of jealousy at the apparent closeness that I seemed to have with the Agares heiress, but they all quickly regained their composure, especially with Mio to avoid having the curse activated as Rias inquired, "B-But how? How can you be so informed about us?"

I just sighed as I replied, "I don't know many of you that much right now, but I can tell you that considered of what just happened earlier this morning, you three Gremories have been relatively raised in an overprotective environment…"

The widened eyes of the 3 Gremory sisters was I all needed to know, and apparently, Sona was impressed.

"Indeed, she was," Sona agreed. "They were all being spoiled too much by their own family, including their brother."

"S-Sona!" Rias, Maleficent and Mio barked at Sona, who smirked at having a little payback.

"Anyways!" I coughed as I got their attention again. "Let me break it down to you, lads. Your existence is not only known to your clients, it is also known to the governments around the world as well, including this very place right here, Arc Strada; sometimes, some of your leaders even go and speak with not only Sir Hellsing, but also the United Nations' Security Council and the 7 Vanadis as well."

That made all the Devils in this room, and even Leone herself, go silent as they were extremely shocked. All their lives they had thought that their existence was a secret, but as it turns out, the governments in the human world already knew about them.

"B-But…h-how?..." Akeno whispered a question, seeing that no other Devil in this room was capable of speaking right now since this admission broke everything they thought of Devils' secrecy.

Seeing that their heiresses were still shell-shocked, I answered Akeno's question with a question of my own. "Do you honestly believe that humanity stands no chance against you?"

Again, no one was capable of speaking, so I continued, "Well, I kinda hate to tell you this, but as of right now, with a little inspiration of Sparda's legacy and the Hero Clan (to an extent), humanity is now capable to fight AND win against any one of the Biblical Factions, although, if you were all to ally, or if the major Demons decide to attack, that might change, but since you're apparently weakened from not one, but 2 wars you had some hundreds or thousands of years ago, you won't stand a chance against humanity if you fight separately…"

I stood up and added, "But don't feel so bad about it. Nowadays, only the strongest Angels, Gods and Demons (including the Prime Evils) could destroy humanity. From there on, there isn't really many Factions or beings who could defeat us all."

After some minutes, both Rias and Sona were finally able to break themselves from their almost hyperventilating state. They knew that I was not going to reveal anything more about that, for now, that is, so wanting to find out a little more about me, Sona asked, "I-I see… t-this team you said you f-formed on the S.A.S. with Sir Hellsing…c-can you tell us a little more a-about it?"

I narrowed my eyes after hearing that question, making her worry that she had angered me, but I sighed instead and answered, "I don't see why not. My team was known as 'Ghosts', simply because we acted behind everyone's backs, specifically, we were the UN Security Council's secret strike force, not just against your kind, but against human threats as well. My team was conformed by 5 members, myself included, and they all came from different countries with the exception of one. It didn't matter whether those countries belonged to the UNSC or not, they just had to be good enough to fight against such threats….That's all I'm willing to say about me for now."

Rias, Mio, and Maleficent all looked down a little at that, because they were eager to know more about me, but at the same time, they didn't want to risk their chances to ask for my help anymore, so Maleficent inquired, "W-We understand, but…w-why are you telling such…i-important secrets?"

I sighed at that and after looking at the moon outside for a few minutes, I answered…

"At first, I thought you all as nothing more than devious creatures…"

Many of them didn't take those words too kindly, and even one of them was about to retort, so I continued…

"And really, you can't blame me for what you tried to pull against me and that Fallen Angel earlier about a month ago, as well as trying to kick me out of the house to hide yourselves…"

And that counterattack had the desired effect, because they all genuinely looked down in shame, showing me that they really felt guilty for Rias' and Mio's desperate actions, and even Asia was ready to cry.

"However! After the incident with them and Khajiit and Clementine at the church, you have showed me that not only you're actually good people, but you were able to push forward and defend this country from the enemies, even if you were either outpowered or outnumbered, and that is considered a plus in my book. You just made the wrong choices out of desperation, which is something I can relate to, so I really don't see why I'm not telling you this. This is only a secret for those below the high payroll, and all your superiors and leaders know about this, so it's not like you could do anything against me or humanity, or to an extent, my race of Dragons with this kind of intel."

They all felt a little relieved and smiled a little as they saw that I was starting to look at them with a little bit of more grace, especially to Rias and Mio, because they felt really down after what they almost caused, which reminded the former…

"And by the way, Professor Dominus…I'm sorry," Rias apologized.

"Sorry?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "For what?"

"For making you do my job for me," Rias answered. "Issei and Maria did something wrong towards Asia and Kiyoko. It was supposed to be my responsibility to discipline him for it, and yet, the thought never even crossed my mind. Instead, you, Natsu and Mio punished him and defended Asia and Kiyoko. That's supposed to be my responsibility, but I let you do it instead. That's….pathetic."

I was surprised to see that once again, she admitted something like that, and genuinely at that, too.

"I failed to protect Asia and Kiyoko, I failed to discipline Issei, and I failed everyone by not acting as how a leader should-"

FLICK!

"Ow!"

I cut off Rias' bantering by giving her a quick and well-placed flick to the forehead, which makes her stop talking instantly as she starts rubbing the area gently.

"Ouch, why did you-?" Rias asked before I cut her off again.

"I can't believe you," I sighed.

"Huh?"

"You're going on and on about how you failed at this and failed at that, but weren't you the one that once told some of your teammates that we should live and learn from our mistakes instead of dwelling on them?" I asked her.

"T-That's…"

"I see two problems with you: First, you're doubting yourself as a leader, whom Mio and Maleficent are looking at you, and second, you're not being honest with yourself."

"How?"

"You're putting yourself down because you think Asia, Kiyoko and I are mad at you, and yes, there are some things that I'm still mad about you and Mio, but if you haven't noticed, the former two have already let it go. Why can't you?"

"Because, I also failed myself. What Issei and Maria did to Asia and Kiyoko were unacceptable. I know that, and yet, I made no effort to step and fix the situation. At least Mio was able to punish them."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I guess we should both be on the same boat."

"Huh?"

"You may have failed to defend Asia and Kiyoko, but I was the one who put Asia in that position by insisting that she stays with Issei and Kiyoko. I thought he had matured enough after the incident with the enemies back at the Church to the point where he could be responsible enough to take care of her, but I was clearly wrong. So, what happened is as much as my fault as it is yours."

"But it was mostly my fault since I'm the one who encourages these kinds of behavior from Issei. I help him train and reward him for his efforts. I didn't think it was that much of a big deal though."

That left me thinking, 'She's really being overly critical of herself. Sure, she messed up, but why can't they all understand that no one is perfect? Even if Issei is her boyfriend, what she's doing is completely nuts.'

"Rias, that left me thinking….why do you push yourself so hard? Why try and be a "perfect" leader?" I asked her.

Rias hesitantly answered, "…Because…I want to prove my sisters that I can be like my brother."

"Your brother?"

"His peerage is famed as being the strongest in the entire Underworld. He also carries the title of Lucifer, which makes him the leader of the Great Satans, and all from Lady Necromancer, no less. He's able to lead his servants, the Satans, the entire Underworld and then some at the same time and make no mistakes, while we can't even handle our own servants."

Rias, there's no such thing as perfect, and I know that he made a bunch of mistakes. Which reminds me of a particular incident with another Devil….

Rias continued, "If I can't handle one servant, I can forget about handling an entire peerage, much less an entire territory once I become the Duchess of my clan."

"That's enough, Rias," Sona interrupted. "Yes, you're not perfect, and I'll admit that I'm not perfect as well. Not even our siblings are perfect."

"Kaichou is right," Tsubaki S. followed. "All you have to do…is to be you."

"I know," Rias said with her head down. "But still…"

"Do you know what I've learned about your leadership style?" I asked to Rias. "You're 'firm but fair and act with class'. In other word, you're rational and just as a leader, while also having respect and good intentions behind your actions. Now you're not like that all the time, especially with Mio, but again, no one's perfect and that's OK. And personally, I think you already have the makings of a fine leader."

Rias smiled as she didn't say anything, but Maleficent and Mio also smiled as well as they went to her.

"You're too much, Professor Dominus," Rias said to me. "Thank you."

"And please stop with the somber looks," I told them. "It really doesn't suit you guys at all…just keep showing me more and more of the potential you have at being a great leader, and I'm sure that Maleficent and Mio would follow those steps and make their own path, but more than that, keep showing me more of 'Rias Gremory'."

Rias widened her eyes and asked, "More of….me?"

"Yeah, even though I have a general understanding about how you are as a person, but I still find all 3 of you Gremories a mystery. I don't understand you guys half the time. But I want to get to know you and the others in this room more and understand how you are deep down. I want to see the real Rias Gremory."

"But what if the real me, or part of me, isn't good or not what you expect? And how would I do that?" Rias asked.

"I'll be the one to decide that," I answered. "And in terms of how, well, 'acta non verba'."

"Huh?"

"He means by 'Actions, not words'," Sona answered for me. "Show him who you are instead of telling him. Got it?"

"Mhmm, I don't know what I'd do without you, Professor Dominus," Rias sighed.

"Well, you wouldn't have someone to beat down Issei and/or Maria when it counts, and eventually kill the former when the time comes," I said.

"Ahaha, sure," Rias laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Ah, yes," Sona remembered. "I actually have a question about you, Mio. A few weeks ago, I suddenly felt a large burst of power coming from the Church, and the fact that you Mio, have suddenly risen up to High-Class or Ultimate-Class in that short amount of time."

"Ah, it's a good thing that you mentioned that," I told her. "And the reason why that Mio managed to increase her power in a hurry is because…"

(20 minutes later)

"OK, so let me make sure that I have everything right: one of our students in this school is representing the Demon Faction, and he's the Masked Man who attacked Mio, who's actually the granddaughter of the original Lucifer. Then one of the Fallen Angels both Mio and Asia, and after seeing Asia die by having her Sacred Gear removed, Mio's Sacred Gear has awakened, and one of the Dragons inside that Gear was able to not only unlock her true powers, but also made her the heiress to the Lucifer Clan?!" Sona asked as everyone else in this room was shocked yet again.

"Yes, indeed," I sighed. "In fact, I actually talked to the Dragon inside that gear and told me everything."

"…And on top of that, the rogue Fallen Angels betrayed their own side and turned themselves into Demons?!" Sona asked.

"That's right," I answered. "And that's where Aria, the Goddess of Hope came in, and it also confirms one thing, and it's the most important one of all: The Seven Evils and Mundus are back, and the Devil Mythologies have given me enough proof of that."

The room was suddenly tensed at this confirmation, but Sona and Tsubaki S. could only glare, not believing in what I had just said.

"Mundus, we can believe, but as for the Seven Evils, we want you to prove it to us, Professor Dominus," Sona challenged.

"I will, but in another time, and I will let you all know when that will happen," I told Sona. "But back to Mio and her Sacred Gear, the Dragon who unlocked her true powers, Azrael, told me that he was the only Dragon that sided with the Angels, and he was too powerful for the Angels to handle, and since he sided with the Angels, there's a possibility that Mio can use Light magic. And considering that Lucifer was once part of Heaven, that possibility is very high."

"Interesting…So this means that with Mio of not only becoming the heiress to Lucifer, but is also going to be our future Demon Lord of the Underworld, there are now three heirs from three powerful families attending this school and reside in the area," Sona said as she adjusted her glasses. "This will no doubt bring quite a bit of attention to us."

"I'm more concerned about when people find out that a member of Lucifer is still alive," Mio pondered. "We've already seen how some of the Fallen Angels would react."

"Well, it might not be as bad as you think," said Rias, making us turn to look at her. "While you are possibly a part of the Great Clans, you are allied with two Houses from the 72 Pillars, and both have members that became the new Satans from Lady Necromancer."

Sona seem to study Rias for a second with narrowed eyes before turning to Mio and followed, "She's right about that. Being allied with other families can help you out greatly. And there is also the chance of many Devils wanting you to create ties with their Houses as well."

"Ties with their Houses?" I asked. "As in marriage?"

Rias frowned and crossed her arms under her chest and replied, "Exactly. Mio, even before you were adopted into our family, let alone become Lucifer's Heir, as the future Demon Lord, you had unique capabilities that no Devil has ever used before. The ability to create and control many elements and the only Devil to successfully complete the Orphan Rite at the age of 7, and being the successor to the late Demon Lord Wilbert. Now that we're also adding in the incredible magic power and Light and Darkness magic received from the Lucifer clan, it is almost guaranteed that many Devils will try to do anything they can to have that power in their respective houses."

"And for those reasons, we need to increase your training in order for you to have better control of your powers," I followed. "There's still more powers that haven't been awakened yet, and if they do awaken prematurely, and I have a feeling that your situation will be much worse, so it's better for you to have some control on not only your powers, but also as the future Demon Lord and heiress to Lucifer."

"That's some good news at least…I can at least have a say if people start requesting blood samples, or worse, marriage proposals just to get my abilities," said Mio, not seeing Rias' hand twitch as her eyes seemed to dull a bit in thought. "I'd rather choose the person I marry myself instead of some stupid reason like making the next generation stronger."

"Thank you!" Suzuka, Kuon and Seira said at the same time. It appears that some of the others do not like arranged marriages. Myself, included.

"I can certainly understand where you're going, and unfortunately, such things still happen today," Sona said sympathetically. "In fact, I actually had a fiancé that my family had set up for that reason."

"Really?" I asked. "What happened?"

"I ended the engagement after beating him in a game of chess," Sona answered with a prideful look on her face. "I refuse to marry someone that is weaker than I am, whether it's strength or intelligence."

"…I see," I said before looking at Rias, who was still in deep thought before turning to look at Sona. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, Ms. Shitori?"

The violet-eyed nodded her head before speaking, "Yes…it's about Natsu Dragneel."

Our eyes finally turned over to Natsu, who had a serious look on his face.

"According to what happened back at the Church, you told me that Natsu was able to use….Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Isn't that considered to be taboo, especially coming from the story of Julius Lautreamont?" Tsubaki S. asked.

I smirked as I responded, "And you would be right. In fact, Natsu here is not only a Mage, but he's also a mixture between a Dragon and a Demon. And Dragon Slayer Magic is considered to magic for not only us Dragons, but also to Dragon Slayers as well. It's as ancient as the Angels and Demons before the Calamity War."

"Isn't that consider to be….**Lost Magic**?" Rias asked.

"Indeed it is," I replied. "Now, Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects or hindrance of their own element, even if it is reflected back at them with greater power, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic."

"But I thought that some **Holy Swords** can also kill Dragons," Akame said to me, unaware that Yumi's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of Holy Swords.

"Indeed, and that's because they too, have been infused with Dragon Slayer Magic properties," I told Akame. "Now, there are five natural ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic, outside of unnaturally being enchanted with the Lost Magic through a Dragon Slayer Seal:

"The first way is one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as **First Generation Dragon Slayers**.

"The second way is one must have **Dragon Lacrima** implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as **Second Generation Dragon Slayers**.

"The third way which is a combination of the first two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how to perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred to as **Third Generation Dragon Slayers**.

"The fourth way one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic is through self-taught.

"The fifth way is for them to consume a Dragon's flesh or an actual Dragon Slayer. The ones who learn Dragon Slayer through this method are referred to as **Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers**."

"Is that how Julius Lautreamont become one himself?" Akeno asked. "He did kill his own dragon."

"That, I do not know," I answered. "But I'm willing to find out. However, for Natsu Dragneel here, well…there's actually a story that I want to tell you, but I must warn you…"

The air around the room suddenly grew cold as I told them with a cold tone…

"**No one is allowed to tell anyone of this outside this very room. If I find out, and I will, you WILL perish. Understood?**"

Everyone in this room, save for Akame and Natsu, all shivered and nodded as the temperature quickly went back to normal.

"Good. Now listen, and listen well, because I will NOT repeat myself," I warned them. "Now, this is the tragic story on how Natsu Dragneel became the Immortal Salamander through an event called 'The Numar Tragedy'."

**A/N: This story is going to have some Fairy Tail characters that are completely OOC. They are only going to be mentioned here and nowhere else. It is also set in an alternate universe. Enjoy!**

(3rd-Person POV)

** At Numar Village; 1700 years ago **

It was a sunny day in a town called Numar Village. Everything was calm and peaceful. Kids were playing outside as mages battled a large monster. Well…it was just a tree with paper, and on that paper was the face of a Vulcan, but for the kids, it was something more than that. It was summer, so the whole village outside was doing all kinds of things: selling food, playing with animals, chatting with each other and some of them were just sitting and relaxing. It was a small village, so this was everything that they could do. But even with that, some were doing their jobs and preparing for winter. Everyone knows each other and were friendly to everyone.

Even in a continent that is full of mages, in this village, being a mage was something very rare. If a kid learned how to use magic, then there would be a party in a village for 2 days. But for more than 40 years, there wasn't even one kid that learned magic…until now, that is. That kid was named Natsu Dragneel.

** At Natsu's house **

"Natsu, honey. Can you please bring some water?" a young, beautiful woman asked. This woman has pink hair and always had a smile on her face. She wore a white dress that touched the ground and had red flowers on it. Her hair was in a pony-tail fashion. She was in her 30s and is currently in the kitchen making lunch. This was the mother of Natsu Dragneel, **Haru Dragneel**.

"OK, mom," answered a younger man with pink (salmon :D) hair. He was 16 years old at the time and was muscular with a similar smile on his face like his mother. He wore white pants and a blue shirt with sandals on his feet. He was sitting on the chair, but when his mother called him, he instantly jumped and goes off to bring water for his mother. This was Natsu Dragneel, the boy that everyone loved. He was cheerful, caring, strong, friendly and for many girls, handsome. He loved everyone in the village and everytime someone needed help, he was the first to respond. The elders in the village said that Natsu was even promising in magic, but there wasn't even one time that Natsu used magic, so it was confusing to him. He brought water to his mother so she can continue cooking.

"Mom, I'm going outside with my friends. I will be home before night," said Natsu and started leaving the house, but stopped his mother spoke.

"Ara ara. Will among your friends be **Lonaco**?"

Her smile was even bigger this, that is seemed almost impossible to have a smile this big. Natsu, however, started to sweat bullets. This was the conversation that he wanted to avoid. His mother knew that, but he didn't want to admit it aloud. He's in love with a girl named **Lonaco Aig**. They were childhood friends, but he had feelings for her. Natsu just waved and stormed out of the house. His mother just giggled. He was just so cute when he was embarrassed.

** Outside **

He kept running now that he had his mind full of her.

'Thanks, mom,' he thought as he stopped to catch his breath. He was so deep in his mind that he didn't see Lonaco walking up to him. 'What do I do? Should I say to her? I love her? Hmmm…This is hard!'

"Hi, Natsu!" yelled the loving and cheerful voice of the girl. Natsu jumped, freaked out, looked at her, quickly turned around, but he didn't notice the sign and hardly hit the sign and was red in the face as he fell to the ground. Lonaco stared at him before bursting out laughing. Natsu just looked up and in that moment, he saw an angel. She was just too beautiful to him. She had blue hair, an angelic face and she had curves that made Natsu nervous. She stopped laughing and helped him to stand up.

"That was so hilarious! Your face was red, just like a tomato!" Lonaco giggled. Natsu wasn't mad that she laughed at him; he was glad that she had a smile on her face because it made her more beautiful. She noticed that he was staring at her and smiled at him. Natsu turned a bit red, but returned the smile. They were staring at each other, but their friends arrived and interrupted them.

"So guys, are you ready to explore the forest?" Natsu asked with a shark grin on his face.

[Yeah!]

As they went to the forest, they have no idea that this village was going to be under attack….

** At the Forest **

(10 minutes later)

"Ehm…Natsu? What are we looking for?" a black haired boy asked. His name was **Jeff**, Natsu's best friend, after Lonaco, of course. They were walking around the forest for a few hours. They were doing this basically everyday. It was the only thing that was fun for them. Well…it was fun for them. They explored this forest many times, so there was nothing waiting for them to explore.

But that was all about to change.

"Well…you see…we are looking for…" Natsu tried to think about something, but he couldn't come up with anything. He was right. 'What are they looking for?' They knew every tree in this forest. He just like to hang out with his friends, so there wasn't any reason for him to be bored, but maybe his friends were.

"We're looking for treasure!" yelled Lonaco. She had sparks in her eyes and a smile on her face. Natsu's heart skipped a beat, but everyone else just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"A treasure?" asked another girl. Her name was **Syria**, and she was one of the two girls in their group.

"Yeah, treasure! Just like a pirate's treasure, or even a dragon's treasure!" Lonaco said with a smile even bigger this time as she started to jump around while giggling. She loved stories about dragons. In fact, she even believed that they exist. But sadly, everyone just laughed at her. Everyone except for Natsu and the elders. But she didn't care; she knew that dragons exist!

"Yeah…yeah. You and your '_dragons_'. Don't worry, we believe in your imagined things," joked another boy from their group. His name was **Arthur**, and he was your typical playboy. He dated almost every girl in the village, and he was mean to everyone and thinks about himself more than anyone else. Natsu didn't like him at all, and he certainly didn't like it when Arthur was laughing at Lonaco almost every day. Natsu's patience was beginning to almost run out.

"Hey! They do exist…I believe in that…" said a little sad Lonaco, but everyone else were laughing at her, making Natsu very cross. When he saw that Lonaco's eyes were watering, he snapped.

"Shut up, Arthur, or I will make you," Natsu said coldly as his eyes were fueled with rage and he looked like he was going to kill someone. The others saw that his eyes changed color to red for a second, but they thought it was their imagination. Everyone went quiet and all of them were afraid to move. Lonaco looked up at him with some tears in her eyes, but Arthur just smirked. This was what he wanted.

"Oh…sorry for hurting your little girlfriend. Hahaha. We all know that you just pity her because you are childhood friends," Arthur's laughed as he smirked even more when he saw Natsu's face twitch in rage, but he loved the look that Lonaco had. She couldn't keep her tears anymore and started to cry. Natsu immediately turned to her, but she ran away.

"Lonaco, come back!" he screamed, but she was too far away, and this made Arthur laugh even harder. This was what he wanted; he wanted revenge for what she did to him. She rejected him….him!

'How can she do that! I will make her suffer!' Arthur laughed to himself, but he didn't the incoming fist from Natsu!

PUNCH!

Natsu had hit him so hard, that some of his teeth dropped from his mouth before falling hard to the ground. He looked up to see Natsu, and when he did, he believed that this was his end. Natsu's glare wasn't like _Shut up_; it was a glare that said _I will kill you_. Natsu's eyes were so full of rage, that they started to glow red. He was trembling with rage and his body felt like he was on fire. He then turned and ran after Lonaco.

Arthur was just lying there on the ground. Everyone else's faces were full of disgust when they looked at him. They started to leave and left him there alone.

'How can he! How can he do this to me!' Arthur thought angrily. 'He will pay and that little b*tch too! I will kill them with my own arms!'

"**That's the way, kid. Do you want power to make that come true?**" a demonic voice asked behind him.

"Yes."

(10 minutes later)

"Lonaco! Lonaco! Where are you?!" Natsu asked. He ran after her, but he couldn't find her, so the best idea he came with was to shout in the forest that was filled with dangerous animals.

What a good idea!

So for the past 10 minutes, he was fighting animals and shouting her name. He tried to track her, but he couldn't find her trail.

But he won't stop looking! He will find her.

He passed by a river when he heard someone crying. He slowly looked that way and realized that he found her.

She was crying.

It broke his heart, so he slowly approached her. Natsu sat next to her and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Is that true? Are you really my friend, because you took pity on me?" Lonaco cried. This made his heart broken to a million pieces. He loved her and he couldn't bear how she cried. She didn't have many friends, so when someone asked this, it was natural that she was devastated. He gently stroke her hair, which relaxed her. She looked at him and he smiled.

"No, it's not true. I'm your friend, because I like your smile…your cheerful voice…your hair…your behavior…and basically everything about you…and because…I…love you," he confessed to her. When he started that sentence, he didn't want to, but his mouth did it on its own. When he was saying that, he was looking to the distance so he didn't saw her reaction. But he manned up and looked at her and saw her crying even more. But she had a smile on her face.

"Natsu, I-" was all Lonaco could say before she suddenly stood up and looked at the direction where the village was. Her face turned serious and then horrified. Natsu didn't know what was happening, so he asked her.

"What are you-" Natsu asked, but was cut off.

"Do you hear that? That sound like crying…and screams," Lonaco said and that's when the realization hit her and hard. She quickly went towards the direction where the village was. It confused Natsu, but he followed her. He didn't know what, but something must've happened, so he silently followed. Then he noticed a smoke coming from the village, and it hit him. Someone's attacking the village!

** At Numar Village **

Lonaco suddenly stopped and Natsu nearly hit her. He wanted to ask what was happening, but when he saw why Lonaco stopped, he grew silent and horrified. On the ground was lying was a woman.

He noticed something about the woman that stopped his heart. The woman had pink hair and there was only one woman in this village that had pink hair.

It was his mother.

He slowly approached her and reached out to her. Each of his steps was slower than the last one. Then he stopped above her. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. She was completely naked. Natsu dropped to his knees.

"Mom…hey…Mom…wake up…please," Natsu whispered.

There was no reply, and she didn't open her eyes.

"Wake up, Mooooooooooooooom!" he screamed at her, but it was no use. Haru Dragneel was already dead. He kept yelling with tears rolling from his eyes. Lonaco was crying next to him while she was hugging him. His heart stopped, he was trembling and didn't know what to do. The quiet voice of Lonaco brought him back to reality.

"Natsu, I know it's hard, but we need to go. If the village was attacked, then they are still here. We need to go before they find us," she said with a trembling voice. Even if Natsu would hate her for this, they need to go. His mother would say the same thing if she was alive when they found her. Natsu looked at her with watery eyes and trembling body, but he slowly nodded.

'Sorry, mom. I can't bury you. I'm so sorry!' he thought before he stood up. Lonaco helped him and hugged him. They stayed like that for a few moments before they started to leave. Natsu looked at his dead mother's body for one last time before turning to Lonaco that was a few meters away.

But things are about to go from bad to worse when Lonaco suddenly yelled at him, "Natsu! Look out!"

She grabbed him and threw him away. He fell to the ground, face first. He slowly stood and was about to yell at her when he saw her with a hole in her stomach, and behind her was a shadow figure. Her eyes were losing life rapidly. Before she fell, she smiled at him with the biggest smile she ever made.

"Oi…Lonaco…Lonaco!" he yelled and tried to get her, but the shadow attacked him too. It kicked him to the stomach and Natsu flew away and hit the tree. He heard a laugh that made his blood run cold. He knew this laugh. He shot his head up to see the figure and his eyes widened.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. You will never change," the figure said in front of him. "You are just a worthless piece of sh*t. I killed your mother and now, your little girlfriend, and what did you do? Nothing! You are pathetic."

That voice belonged to Arthur. His voice was so cold and full of joy to see Natsu like this.

"This is what you get for hitting me!" he yelled as he hit Natsu again. Then suddenly, he started to cast a spell and Natsu's eyes widened. He attacked Natsu with magic and gave him a direct hit. He moved his head down on Lonaco, who was still alive.

"And this is for rejecting me, you b*tch!" he yelled at her as he started to kick her to her wound. Natsu was lying on the ground and didn't have strength to stand up. He could only watch helplessly as Arthur kicked Lonaco to the face, even after smiling at him. Natsu then saw images of their past in his mind.

(FLASHBACK TIME! - ? years ago)

"Hi, I'm Natsu, and you are?"

"Ehm…I'm Lonaco."

"Hi Lonaco. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Ye….Yes, please."

"Hurray!"

(Fast Forward….)

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that dragons exist?"

"Dragons? Why are you asking?"

"I've found this book and it says that dragons exist."

"Wow! Really? Then it must be true!"

"I thought so too!"

(Fast Forward…)

"Natsu?"

"What?"

"Will you be my friend forever?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing. I wanted to know."

(Fast Forward…)

"Natsu…."

"Why are you crying?"

"They say that dragons don't exist….Do you think so, too?"

"No. I think that they exist, because you told me so and I trust you."

"Really?"

"Yea…"

"Thank you, Natsu!"

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

They did everything together. They were always together. He wanted her to smile forever. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted to be with her forever. But now, her smile was hurting him. She was smiling at him, even when she was in the brink of death.

'No, no, no, no, NO!'

And that's when it happened.

Pillars of flames shot up to the skies. The strength of it shook the ground and cracked it. He slowly stood up with heavy breathing. He looked up to Arthur, who was stunned and had a bit of fear in his eyes. Lonaco was looking at him too, but with awe.

One step.

Two steps.

Arthur was starting to cast a spell when Natsu shot up and grabbed his face…HARD!

Arthur looked to his eyes and froze. His eyes were glowing red, filled with sadness, anger and wrath. Then they turned emotionless. Natsu simply said one word…..

"**Burn**."

FWOOSH!

Arthur was now completely covered in fire. He screamed at him to stop, and he said that he was sorry, but Natsu just kept staring at him and burned him alive. When Arthur turned to ash and the wind took him away, Natsu changed back to normal and ran to Lonaco. He took her into his arms.

"Lonaco, it'll be okay. Don't worry," he ensured her, but she just laughed.

"You were always a bad liar, Natsu," Lonaco laughed as she was beginning to lose the last of her blood. "Even when you were saying that you can't use magic, look at what you just did. (Cough) It reminds me that I (Cough) didn't give you an answer. I wanted to say…that…I…love…you….too….."

That was the very last thing he had heard from her and probably the worst last words that he could ever hear. Natsu slowly laid her down besides his mother.

With the only family and friend that he lost, Natsu turned to the direction where his village was and started to walk there with emotionless eyes.

(5 minutes later)

"Please, stop! Please! Just stop!..." cried a little girl.

Moments ago, she was playing in her room when she heard a scream outside. She immediately ran to see what was happening, and when she got there, she froze. There were 6 men that were pushing her mother to the ground. They were laughing when they tore her mothers' clothes. She was afraid, but ran to one of them and kicked him. She was just 11 years old, but she couldn't just do nothing.

"Hm? What's this? A little girl? Did you just kick me?!" the man yelled and hit the girl with his fist. All of them stopped with what they were doing and looked at what was happening. They saw one of them kicking a little girl. They smirked and lifted the woman by her hair. Her hair was mixed with blood, but she still could see what was happening. She started to scream at them.

"Stop! She's just a little girl! I will do anything! Please, stop!" she yelled, but it was all in vain. They weren't listening and when he stopped kicking her daughter, she broke free from their grip and ran to her. They wanted to catch her, but she still had some strength. She was above her daughter that wasn't moving. She cried and was repeating her name.

"Erica….Erica, please. Don't leave your mother just yet. You wanted to be a mage, right? You will become a mage. Just don't die, please!" the woman desperately said as she was trembling from fear. It was not from being raped, but from losing her precious daughter. For her, the world stopped, but she could still hear their laugh.

Then suddenly, a red leaf on Erica's forehead, and then, the girl gasped for air. She was beaten up, but she was alive. Her mother hugged her.

"Erica, thank god! You're alive!" the woman said but froze when she heard them. She completely forgot about them and the situation they were in.

"Still alive, huh?" the man that had beaten her daughter asked. "A pretty tough girl, but don't worry. I will end it all now."

The mother hugged her child even more. Even if it meant death, she would protect her, but she knew that she couldn't do anything now.

'Sorry, Erica. I couldn't save you. I'm a terrible mother. Sorry….'

But they were about to get a miracle.

"An animal or a human? A Demon or a Devil himself? It doesn't matter anymore. You are worse than all of these, so just….**burn**."

All of a sudden, all the attackers were caught on fire! They were screaming and swinging their arms everywhere. Some of them were rolling on the ground, but the fire didn't extinguish. It was slowly eating them alive, like a monster on his prey. It was painful. The fire firstly burned their flesh that the bones can be seen. When all of their flesh was gone, the fire burned the bones and their ashes were burned as well. Their existence was completely annihilated from the world. The mother saw the whole thing, but covered her daughter's eyes and ears. She then looked to the direction where the voice came from and gasped.

There was Natsu, covered in blood with red glowing eyes in the dark. He had small cuts, but the blood wasn't his. He had an emotionless expression on his face, but his eyes were filled with fire, the raging inferno that wanted to devour the world. He looked at them, but didn't smile. He just turned around and began to leave. The mother finally woke up from her shock.

"Na-Natsu? Is that you? What happened? Where are you going?!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. He just simply responded…

"It's me. The village was attacked, and I'm heading there. You should run away, but first, make sure that she's okay. Get away from here as far and quick as you can get, because….**there will be an inferno**."

With that, he continued walking.

(5 minutes later)

Blood was everywhere, houses were burning and the nature was destroyed. People were trying to run away from the attackers, but they didn't get far. It was a slaughter; bodies lay everywhere. Men, women, and even kids were dead on the ground in their own blood. Those that resist were killed slowly, women were raped and kids were just food for the demons that attacked together with them.

"In the name of Zeref, we came for the artifact!" one of them shouted. It was the leader of their group. He didn't care about what happened to this village, he just wanted what they were looking for. His group had 50 men and 10 human-demon hybrids, now more demons than humans. They were all in black coats and some of them had bannered with the Imperial Crest. They were on the mission sent directly from their king, Zeref Dragneel, the King of **Varezal Kingdom**. In this village, there was supposed to be an artifact that not only could conquer the whole world, but could even restore…the Worldstone. So far, they didn't find anything.

The whole village was almost dead. The men were dead, women were raped and killed in front of the children who were then eaten by demons. In the past, Zeref did things like this, but this was just too brutal. This was a peaceful village. They didn't do anything to anger him, and he just simply killed everyone and destroyed the whole village.

An old man was slowly walking in the chaos. He was looking around at the destruction that they just caused. He had tears in his eyes and a sad look on his face. He was the elder of this village. He was a tiny man with white hair and beard. Everyone loved him and he loved everyone in the village, too. He did everything for this village. He helped with raising kids, with hard work, he was playing with kids and giving advice to young men who needed help. And now, everything he worked so hard for, what he built was burning around him. He looked at the women that he helped, at the men that he gave life advice, and at the kids that he was playing with everyday. All of that was gone. His face was sad, but his eyes were full of anger. He continued walking to the beast that did this. One of them spotted him.

"Hahaha! Look at him. He's so old and tiny! And the look on his face is precious!"

They all laughed at him. All of them were done with everything what they were doing, but they were not happy that they didn't find the artifact, but they were pleased that they had their fun. All of them had evil grins on their faces. The old man was the last survivor. One of the demon hybrids slowly walked to him and was ready to kill. The elder raised his arm at the demon and caught his fist. Everyone was surprised to see this and then they were horrified at what happened next. He said something under his breath and the demon got crushed by a big fist. Some of the attackers were scared and surprised to find out that this old man knows magic.

"We were just a peaceful village. We helped everyone that needed help. So why did you do all of this?! What do you want? We don't have anything!" the tiny man yelled at them with fury in his eyes. His body grew a little bigger, and now he was taller than the men in front of him.

"What do we want? Simple. We want that artifact, and I know that you know where it is. So give it to me or I will kill you!" the leader of the group threatened, but the "tiny" man just laughed.

"The artifact? I see… You are just a bunch of kids that doesn't know anything," he calmly said, but his eyes were still full of anger, and each time the leader spoke, the elder got a little bigger.

This infuriated the leader.

"What?! DIE!" he yelled as he casted a spell and hit the old man.

BOOM!

When the smoke disappeared however, they all gasped. The old man was unharmed, but he was a lot bigger now. They started to think that he was a giant. He swung his arm down at them and crushed some of them. Some of the attackers took cover and fired magic at him. The elder was crushing his enemies with his big fist, but was taking damage, too. He was old and didn't think that he would fight in this age, but he took all of his strength and almost killed all of his enemies. From a group of 60, 20 of them remained. The old man turned back to his height and dropped to his knees. The attackers were starting to run away from him, but when they saw that he isn't going anywhere, they attacked him.

"That's what you get for opposing Zeref!" the boss said, who was lucky enough to cheat death. He headed to the old man to deliver the final blow, but stopped when he felt a cold shiver down his spine. He turned to his right and saw the devil himself.

It was Natsu, who had more blood on him and his eyes turned completely red. He was breathing heavily and his steps were slow. He looked at them with his head bent to the right. His face was still emotionless, but his eyes were red like blood. He looked at the elder and then slowly at them. They were suddenly caught on fire and died a painful death. Natsu then walked to the elder and dropped to his knees.

"Elder….they're all dead…I couldn't save them! I'm so sorry!" Natsu confessed and cried. The old man slowly stroked his hair and when Natsu looked at him, he smiled.

"It's okay, Natsu. It's not your fault…" the old man replied, and he was beginning to breathe erratically as well. "I know it will be hard for you…(cough), because you will be alone in this world (cough), but I need you to do something."

He slowly took something from his pocket. Something that looked like a potion.

"Natsu…This is the reason why they came here (cough). If I could, I would give it to them just to (cough) save everyone, but I couldn't. This potion is an artifact from the very old times and was once part of an even bigger artifact, known as the Worldstone (cough). I will give it to you. You will have two choices. You can either destroy it or (cough) drink it and gain something that can rival Zeref….(cough) immortality."

As he gave the bottle to Natsu with his strength, the elder coughed out a lot of blood and died thereafter. Natsu's eyes widened. He would cry, but he didn't have tears anymore. He looked at the potion.

Destroy it or drink it.

"_I…love…you…too…._"

He made up his mind.

He opened the bottle and drank it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a sudden voice spoke. Natsu turned around and saw a man in black armor with the Varezal Kingdom plate on it. He looked around and saw more than 100 men in the same armor. The man smirked at him.

"I see that idiot is dead, but it doesn't matter. Hey, kid. You are the last survivor, right?" he asked as he drew his sword in front of Natsu. "Then I must end you so that nobody will know about this."

With that, he swung his sword at Natsu. It's a direct hit. The sword stopped in the middle of Natsu. The man pulled out his sword and cleaned by swinging it. He turned to leave, but he heard a weird sound. He turned at Natsu and his eyes widened in horror. Natsu's wound was quickly recovering and not long after, it was completely healed. There wasn't even a scar left. Natsu was then caught on fire and the only thing that could be seen was his blood-red eyes.

"You killed everyone in this village…My friends, my mother, and even my….**LOVE!**" Natsu screamed at the Heavens and the fire started to take shape…

…in the form of a Dragon.

All of them took a step back in fear. Natsu kept screaming, and then he went quiet as fast as he was on fire.

"I will kill you all. I will kill you with something that she loved….Dragons!" he roared and then everything went red. No one knew what happened next. They were burned to ashes in the blink of an eye.

[No one knew what happened that day, but some people, that were nearby that area, are saying that they saw a Dragon made out of fire devour the whole village. When they gathered there, there wasn't anything left. But in the middle of the destruction was a banner. A banner that was set on fire. Fire that didn't burn it, but it didn't burn out either. The banner was just burning and burning, but it was never destroyed. Some say that it was a declaration of war, and they were right. It was a declaration of war that will be later called "The War of Fire and Death."]

[No one knew why, but in that day, the people have risen against Zeref. Maybe it was because they got hope, or because it was fate. But in that day, a new era began. People will celebrate it each year, so they won't forget to fight.]

** At the Old School Building **

(Dayo's POV)

"From that day forward, Numar Village is now known the 'Numar Tragedy', and it was very shocking for the whole continent. People were whispering about what happened every time where none of Zeref's soldiers were seen. But the problem was that they didn't know what happened that night. When someone asked a soldier about it, that person died, so people were afraid to ask. But all of them knew one thing that was true. There was someone who declared war at Zeref. The people gained hope and some of them made a small vow to fight, but no one knew who it was or where he was. It was a mystery, just like that night," I told them.

Except for Natsu, Akame, Leone and I, everyone else in this room all had tears in their eyes after they all heard about Natsu's tragic story.

"B-But this was over 1,700 years ago," Sona recovered as she tried to dry her eyes.

"Indeed," I said. "But unfortunately, the story didn't end there."

Akame stepped up and spoke, "It turns out that both Natsu and Zeref have traveled forward in time, thanks to Dr. Stylish back at the Empire. He managed to find Natsu and neutralized him with a syringe, took him into the Empire, and began his experimentation on changing him into….a Danger Beast, which would soon be later known as the legendary Supreme-Class Danger Beast, E.N.D."

Everyone gasped at what Akame just said.

"That's right," Leone added. "In fact, it's said that even after 1,700 years, the origins of the Danger Beasts began with him. In fact, over 1,000 years ago, this very beast appeared at the Empire and attacked. It actually took the combined effort of all of the original 48 Teigu/Imperial Arm wielders to simply drive it away. Its image is used as the Empire's symbol, as a testament that the Empire reigned over all other nations. There are also many cults that worship E.N.D., too."

There was now complete silence that filled the room as everyone digested the information and looked at Natsu.

"I-Imperial Arms?" Tsubaki S. asked. "I've heard that they are similar to Sacred Gears, right?"

"Indeed, it is," I answered. "The ones who created those Imperial Arms were inspired by the discovery of the Sacred Gears, and they decided to come up with an idea of their own. Now as you can see, Natsu here is considered a legend, and when I saw him, I actually felt his pain, and I've invited him over to one of my special places, and we not only swore ourselves as inseparable brothers, but my good friend by the name of **Igneel** was the one who taught Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic. And it's a good thing, too, because unfortunately, Zeref is still here today, and he's going to be hunting me and Natsu down, and will stop at nothing at burning this world down to its very core, even if he has to gather around the Seven Evils and Mundus to his side."

Another wave of gasps was heard when I revealed that important piece of information.

"And speaking of being hunt down, there's actually another group that's hunting me down, but for a different reason, and I actually need your help to look for any suspicious individuals that are after us, and to further accomplish my goals on defeating Zeref."

"What is that other group?" Maleficent asked, giving me a suspicious look. "What did they do to you?"

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that question just yet. I'll let you know when the timing is right. With that being said, you now know why this story and this information cannot be spoken outside of this room, and there's a possibility that Mio here may unlock some powers that'll be Dragon-based. So Mio, as future Demon Lord and the future heiress of the Lucifer clan, it's obviously clear that we're going to increase the difficulty of our training, with all the power and responsibilities that fall with it," I explained.

"And we'll help," Rias added. "Mio is also our sister, so we'll be helping her train in order for her to control her powers. At the same time, we'll also do our own training because of what happened back at the Church."

"Me and my peerage are in on this, too!" Maleficent added.

"Same here," Sona followed. "An ambush like that has opened our eyes a little bit."

"Then that's good," a new voice spoke up out of nowhere. "Because with many demons showing up here more frequently, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a magical circle appeared on the floor in the middle of the room. Soon, a figure appeared on the circle, and when the circle disappeared, it revealed a person that Rias, Maleficent and Sona knew all too well while some of the other girls in the room blushed at the appearance of this person.

This person is an 18-year-old man who's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen. Now, unfortunately, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. However, he makes it up by his insanely high intelligence. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. What's ironic here is that while he is a Devil, he is also a **Devil Slayer**. He's known to have **Devil Slayer Magic**, an Ancient spell that allows its users to use a specific element to slay Demons. Believe it or not, he was able to graduate from Kuoh Academy in Japan when he was only 15 due to his mastery of every subject. Some of the 3rd year students say they remember him graduating when they were just starting their 1st year in Kuoh's high school division.

[It also lets the user eat their respective element to replenish strength and become immune to its effects like other types of Slayers. It has also been suggested that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession can have adverse effects on the user, causing them to "demonize": becoming afflicted with black markings that spread across their entire body, covering up to nearly half of the user as well as changing the color of the eye on the afflicted side of their body at its peak, although those who master this Magic are able to summon these markings at will, allowing them to become immune (to a limited degree) to the effects of Curses, including the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori, which is supposed to completely annihilate whatever it touches, which rivals the Bael and Gremory Clans' Power of Destruction.

It has been specifically mentioned that the souls of those who hunt Demons start to become "tainted", leading the users of this Magic to progressively lose their sanity which can incite them to make irrational decisions. This Magic also allows its users to obtain information about a Demon by just observing it for a second. Also, as function of being an exorcist, Devil Slayers have the ability to kill or exorcise demonic power by exerting their Magic Power upon the target, in other using the "demon" side of their Magic, given it being the true purpose of the Magic.]

Formerly known as **Gray Fullbuster**, this person is now known as….

"G-G-G-G-G-G-**Gray Dantalion**! What are you doing here?!" Rias asked, standing up from her desk with a slight blush on her face.

Even Sona, Tsubaki and even Maleficent had their eyes widened when they saw, and as for me, I actually was impressed, and that's saying a lot.

I can tell that while he has a laid-back personality, I can tell that he's hiding it and he has plenty of battle experience under his belt. Not only that, but for some reason, he's also the kind of person that likes to play with people's emotions, in order to force them into becoming stronger or as he calls it "playing their villain". In fact…

"Is that any way of saying 'Hi' to your **Ex-Fiancée**?" Gray began.

"Ex-Fiancée?!" many people in the room gasped as some of the girls began to check Gray out.

"Arch-Duke Rias, Arch-Duke Sona, and Lady Maleficent, sorry to intrude at a time like this, but I thought that this would be a good time for me to check up on my three old friends," said Gray with a smile. "Ah, and someone I've been eager to meet for a long time…our Future Demon Lord, Mio Naruse…it's a pleasure to meet you."

As Gray bowed politely to Mio, she blushed while Rias' face was a fresh shade of pink.

"A very polite gentleman!" Mai smiled.

"And certainly strong, too~!" Seira cooed before she said to herself, "But not as good as Professor Dominus…"

"Not bad…." Suzuka analyzed. "But not great either, in my opinion."

As many others were talking about him, I noticed that he's wearing a white dress shirt and casual jeans, which means one thing: He's going to be a teacher as well! Interesting….

"Hold up!" Leone shouted, making everyone look towards. "I've heard that Gray is the former fiancée of Ms. Gremory, right?"

When Leone asked that question, Yumi and Koneko awkwardly put their heads down while Akeno smiled a little more than usual. Apparently, it's these three that knew about the relationship between Rias and Gray.

"Yeah," I followed. "I'm actually curious myself. What's up with these two?"

Akeno then quickly answered before Rias could say anything, "Rias and Gray Dantalion used to be known as the Power Couple of the Underworld."

[Power Couple?] many in the room asked in shock.

"Yes," Sona answered calmly. "As you know, the Gremory family is very rich and powerful, but the members of the Dantalion Clan are known for their excellent control over their magical powers and high intelligence, and the clan is equally rich and powerful in their own right."

"So when Rias fell in love with Gray, the inheritor of the Dantalion Clan, but soon gave up his inheritance to follow his dream, they became one of the top power couples in the Underworld," Akeno explained.

"But why'd they break up?" Kuon asked, with many others wanting to know. She and some of the others knew some things about the Underworld, like the devil ranking system and some of the politics in the Underworld.

"Well…it happened last year when they had a fight over Gray moving to Egypt to learn more about Egyptian artifacts," Maleficent answered. "To make a long story short, he left and she angrily dumped him. After that, they were pretty much history."

"So what the hell is this bastard doing back here?" El Deta asked angrily.

"I'm here because I wanted to meet our future Demon Lord and my future colleague," Gray answered calmly, looking at Mio and me, respectively. "And to think that those pathetic elders were talking smack about your grandmother."

"My…grandmother?" Mio asked.

"Yes. She was a Pureblood Devil named **Aurora Lucifer**, the predecessor of Sirzechs Lucifer, though her original name was **Aurora Dantalion**," Gray explained while closing his eyes with a smile as he thought about his grandmother, not seeing the surprised looks on Rias and Mio's faces. "In fact, believe it or not, she married a Demon that soon followed with the birth of the former Demon Lord, Wilbert."

'Whoa….' I thought, not realizing that there was actually a clan of Lucifer members as well.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking…" Asia finally spoke up. "What happened to her?"

The smile on Gray's face turned very bitter as he opened his eyes and replied with a dark tone, "Unfortunately, she died in the hands of the **Man of Synapse**, who's also the twin brother of Michael, the current leader of the Angels, during the Great War. She was injured by a Holy Weapon that he stole from the Lower-Level Angels, and he casted an additional spell on it, which slowly killed the Devil or Fallen Angel it cut."

Well, well. Some important information has been given here, and there's more…

"I'm sorry…" Asia said as she looked down with a sad expression. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. She lived a happy and fulfilling life until her death. That's all that matters," Gray interrupted with a comforting smile, making the blonde girl smile back at him.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events," I spoke. "To think that Mio is not only the granddaughter of the original Lucifer and the future Demon Lord of the Underworld, but she now has the possibility of having the blood of a member of the House of Dantalion, another one of the 72 Pillars, flowing through her veins."

"So that might explain why she was able to keep up with and easily defeat Reynella back at the Church during their final confrontation," Akame guessed.

"That's right," Gray confirmed. "That just showed you that she has inherited that control from her grandmother."

Rias and Maleficent were impressed as they both thought back to Mio's first major battle with Reynella. She had showed incredible control for someone who's an extremely hybrid of a Devil and a Demon, and it usually took much more time for someone to properly use such energy and other powerful forms of magic.

"Well, this makes training much more important," I said as my eyes narrowed a bit. "With so much potential within you, Mio, I'm going to make sure that you'll have a much better control over your powers, and when your new powers awaken, you'll have to make a lot of decisions on which one to use best according to the situation of each battle. However, you'll also need to increase your fighting capabilities, and we're not going to stop until you are completely exhausted. I too, am planning on getting stronger, and I'm not going to stop either, no matter how hard I have to push myself."

Gray smiled at this and spoke, "Yup. You really remind me of our grandmother. She had the same look of determination and drive when it comes to getting stronger and training. She would rather work herself to the bone than to rely on her natural abilities….which is the main reason why I have some personal goals I want to accomplish, like creating more Artificial Sacred Gears, for instance."

"Artificials?" Kiyoko asked.

"Do you know who the Fallen Angel Governor General Azazel is?" Sona asked, not seeing Akeno flinch when hearing the name of the Fallen Angel leader.

"He's the leader of the Grigori and the Advisor of Special Technology," Akame answered. "He has a unique hobby of studying Sacred Gears, but now he's adding these Imperial Arms to that list."

"People usually falsely compare Lord **Ajuka Beelzebub** as the devil version of him, because he created the Evil Pieces and much more for our society, but Gray Dantalion here is the real devil version of Azazel," Sona explained.

"Or the sane, non-f*cked up version of Dr. Stylish…." Leone mumbled.

"How?" Revy asked.

"I collect rare and mystical objects from the Egyptian culture and I want to start creating these Artificial Sacred Gears that are based on them, so I could pass out to the Devils, increasing our power as a race," Gray responded. "I believe that these are the future and the abilities of our clans are a thing of the past. Our rank shouldn't be decided by inheriting a special power, but more by training your body to be able to handle stronger and more powerful Artificial Sacred Gears."

"The only problem though is his family is extremely prejudicial to Fallen Angels and Angels, and believe that Gray's ideas are foolish, so he gave up his right as heir and hopes to work with Azazel to create an organization whose sole purpose will be to create these artificials to increase the power of both our races and could create a permanent truce between the races, and if we're lucky, even convince to get the Demon Lord Faction off of our backs," Sona explained.

"Wow…" Natsu said in awe at what Gray is planning to do. "That's a very noble cause."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Gray said with a smile, but then looked at me and we finally shook hands. "I'm also glad to meet you, Dale Dominus. Now, if you don't mind, since that we're going to colleagues, I would actually like to train Mio for a bit, so she could be ready for the upcoming challenges ahead with all the power and responsibilities that fall with it."

He then sent a smirk that sent a small shiver down Mio's spine.

"Mio Naruse Gremory, I hope you prepare yourself, because you will be experiencing things that you couldn't even imagine," Gray warned Mio.

I was now curious as to what Gray was going to do with Mio, but I was cut off from my thoughts when Rias sat down to her chair and announced…

"Alright then, everyone! Starting tomorrow, we're going to be training our newest members daily until they are as strong as some of the demons we've fought back at the Church."

"How is the training going to be proceed, Buchou?" Koneko asked.

"Akeno and Bisha, you two will train Asia and Kiyoko both physically and in magic. In the morning, Bisha will take them jogging to do push-ups, weight-lifting and the like, and in the evening, Akeno will train them in magic," Rias answered.

"Yes, Buchou!" Akeno and Bisha stated.

"Ms. Avril, Seira, Suzuka, Yuuka and Kuon only needs to train in magic since they are in top physical shape and are good fighters, so they will also be trained with Akeno in the evening. Maria will be there for support," Maleficent continued, which caused Mio to mentally grimace at that idea. "Koneko, Kiba, Sarah, El Deta, Evia, Mai, Tsubaki Y. and Revy will all train Asia and Kiyoko physically, and Eda and Hans will be there for support, and Rias and I will train both Issei personally."

Kiyoko gulped at that since Issei was going to be trained by both Rias and Maleficent.

"Now, everyone head on home and sleep well tonight, since things are going to be difficult starting tomorrow," Rias finished as today's gathering was finally concluded, and as everyone began to head home, Gray remembered something.

"Ah, that reminds me…where is the Red Dragon Emperor?" Gray asked.

"You don't want to know right now," I answered quickly. "Let's just say that both he and Maria are in the 'drunk tank' right now."

"Maria?" Gray asked in confusion.

** At the Dominus Manor **

(3rd-Person POV)

Tohru was laughing her butt off as Maria was still lying on the floor, with a lot of comical bumps and serious bruises all over her body, her eyes were dizzy and looked like a complete mess, with her hair frizzled out and her skin painted in various colors, courtesy of Kanna, and worse, erotically hog-tied from Lucoa.

"Serves you right!" Tohru laughed. "You were always trying to play tricks on us and moan if things don't go your way!"

Meanwhile, Raynare and Kalawarner were finally getting ready to spend some "quality time" with Dayo, not knowing that they are going to make a certain succubus in Nazarick feel very….violated….

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Yurifina and Milfina defeating many small demons at the outskirts of Lautreamont Knight Country.

START OF SECOND HALF: Sarasvati and Seraphim were looking at Yuki and 2 other heroes as they transported themselves to another place.

* * *

** At Nazarick **

While Dayo does his thing as he continues making plans to make a name for himself at the human world and to continue his mission on saving the Dragon race, back at Nazarick, Albedo was leading Olga throughout the tomb. The demigod could tell that Albedo really didn't like her, and the reason is obvious. She had heard of the idea of the Dragon Overlord having a harem who already has an official wife and daughter from Demiurge (he was nice and informative like that), and she really didn't see the problem with it.

When you live for a really long time, stuff like hogging or sharing doesn't mean that much, unless they're absolutely personal. As long as she could get his attention, sharing wouldn't be that big of an issue.

"So let me get this straight," Olga began. "There are 72 clans in the Underworld that make up the aristocracy of the Devil society, and each hold a title according to their rank?"

"Yes," Albedo answered, albeit in a monotone as she explained about the 3 Factions to her not too long ago. "Although now there are only 32 clans left."

"Hmm…Can't believe all those 72 families' history stretches all the way back to the time of the Abaddon clan," Olga pondered. "Speaking of, are they still in power? Because from what you told me, the Devils are ruled by the Great Satans who are ruled by Lady Necromancer."

"Well, they're not in power anymore," Albedo explained. "They've been ousted for thousands of years now, with the only remnants of their clan living private lives, much like we live our own private lives. And in terms of each of the 72 clans' history, there weren't always 72 clans."

"There weren't?"

"No. Originally, there were only 20 Houses. The other 52 were added after the Abaddon clan were defeated in a war that took place, but that's a story for another day. Now, as a Guardian, we have access to certain parts of the tomb that most of Lord Dominus' servants should have access to and more. Should you need anything, our servants would be more than happy enough to help you without question."

Olga merely nodded in response. There wasn't much to say after that since this was a tour of her new home. Might as well pay attention to ensure she doesn't get lost.

** At the Mess Hall **

"We're about to arrive at the mess hall. Since you had your breakfast in your room, you're probably unfamiliar with it. If you're not too hungry, I'll introduce this place swiftly," Albedo told Olga.

"By all means, do what you want," Olga responded.

Albedo opened the door, and Olga was…caught off-guard, to say the least.

On one of the tables, she was a human-sized pile of candy. There was some slight movement, meaning that there was something or someone in there. She also heard gulping noises behind what seemed to be a pile of beer bottles. There was also smoke in the back of the room, and there was someone on another table looking at a cellphone.

"May I ask what's going on?" Olga asked.

"Forgive them," Albedo sighed heavily. "They have…eccentric habits, to say the least. Hey, front and center! All four of you!"

A woman then jumped from the candy pile with a smile on her face and a lollipop in her mouth. Another woman stood up from the table with the beer bottles, looking somewhat annoyed. Then from the smoke came a female demon that looked like cyclops due to only having one eye with an "X" as its pupil and showing lots of sharp teeth with a smile. Then finally, the one who was looking at the phone stood up with a growl that sounded like a dog, and for good reason. That's because she IS a dog. A demon dog, that is.

The one with the lollipop is a slender young woman with fair skin, red eyes and long white hair with red highlights on the underside that goes past her hips. Her most prominent trait is the compass-like pale yellow halo hovering above her head.

Her main outfit consists of a white skin-tight one piece that loosens up and has slits at her forearms and calves. She wears a rosary-like necklace, a black belt with a gold skull buckle on her waist, and her arms are decorated with similar belts. She also wears black and red gloves and matching heels.

She also wears a Jack-o'-lantern-like removable mask and prison weight chained to her left ankle. Both are black in color and give off a light green lantern effect in their skull-themed eyes, nose and mouth.

Because of the fact that she was reactivated after a hasty memory core dump, she has fragmented memories of her original self. This has also resulted in her having a split personality: A child-like one that is playful and cheerful, and that of a mature young woman. Because she is in an unstable state, the tone of her voice changes rapidly.

She is shown to be extremely knowledgeable about both magic and technology. She is able to state precise information about a concept, object or person simply by examining them. Her name is **Jack-O Valentine**.

The one with the beer bottles has long pink hair with two tufts pointing upward like cat ears, as well as peach eyes. A red tattoo adorns her right eye and forehead, while her permanently-closed left one has a scar over it; she wears a goggle-like eye patch with a tsuba in it. She has a clawed grappling hook in place of her missing right arm.

Across her appearances, she wears a red, black and white kimono with a torn right sleeve, as well as black greaves and sandals. She also has a black gakuran with a white skull on its right sleeve, which she wears over her shoulders like a cape. Her sandal footwear resembles boots, and uses a sarashi to cover her groin area. The sheath of her katana was originally black, but is now red even since she's been in Nazarick.

Deeply traumatized by her loss during her childhood, she remains bitter over her family's demise and is motivated solely by revenge, wanting to kill _that man_ beyond reason. A mannish woman and natural-born warrior, she claims to have cast away her gender for the sake of her goal, and accepts the natural consequences of her actions, having solemnly consigned herself to damnation for her sins as her quest entails the danger of giving in to her bloodthirsty side.

At the same time, she is coarse, quick to lose her temper and impulsive, often taking action before thinking. An anti-social person, she seems to value others insofar as they can prove themselves in battle. Despite this, she tolerates some of the Floor Guardians to a certain extent. Her name is **Baiken**.

Third is a one-eyed demon. She has blonde hair, with pink and white accents, a ponytail, and wears a large amount of mascara. Her eye has a bloodshot pink sclera and a pale yellow X-shaped pupil. Her skin is mostly white with pink freckles on her face and right shoulder. She also has a tattoo along her right arm that changes with different artists' interpretations.

She wears a grey, fingerless satin glove on her left arm and appears to have a tattoo sleeve on her right arm. She also wears a red off-shoulder crop top, a black bra, a reddish, torn-up miniskirt with two buttons on the front and black, ripped leggings underneath. She appears to be wearing a red and white boot on her left foot, while on the right, a white and red sock, suggesting that she lost her other boot. She is shown to be daring, bold and determined. She is self-confident and constantly smiles broadly, taking pleasure in committing crimes and pleasing her master. Her name, strangely enough due to having a lot cherry bombs and other explosives at her disposal, is **Cherri Bomb**.

And the final one with the cellphone is a wolf-like hellhound. She has a dog-like muzzle with pointy teeth and a dark grey nose, red sclera with white irises, white fur with grey patches on her shoulders, a big bushy tail and voluminous grey hair swept to the side to reveal her ear.

Her outfit features a black choker that has white spikes. Her grey crop top has strings shaped like a star to resemble a pentagram to hold it up. She wears fingerless gloves and shorts with a crescent moon cut on the right side. She also wears black toeless stockings and is barefoot, due to her digitigrade stance. She has a piercing on her right eyebrow and two piercings in her left ear.

Cynical and choleric, she generally has no interest in matters that are going on around her. Like Baiken, she is rude and apathetic toward her colleagues, particularly Baiken, though her ire seems otherwise indiscriminate. When not looking at her phone, she is giving a hateful glare to anyone in view.

She is incredibly undisciplined and doesn't have much of a work ethic. Among her known behavioral issue, she has been known to drink to the point of hangover before work and having unprotected sex to the point of contracting syphilis, and ironically is also Baiken's drinking partner. She is also very apathetic to the suffering of others. Like Revy, she also displays an extremely short temper combined with emotional instability. One time is when being questioned about something as simple as why she was eating someone else's lunch, she sprinted out of the tomb and assaulted an innocent person to vent her frustrations. This is particularly egregious, given the person in question was a baby in a carriage which she punted out of sight.

Despite all of this, she shows a somewhat friendlier/tsundere attitude towards Dayo, as he enables her actions, and at times when he defends her, she smiles and agrees to his defense. She's also shown to appreciate his company and his sense of humor at times. Her name is **Loona**.

"Hi, Albedo!" Jack-O greeted.

"Damn b*tch…" Baiken cursed. "The f*ck do you want?"

"Yeah, what she said," Loona followed.

"This is Olga, a new guardian joining our ranks," Albedo answered. "Olga, these are Jack-O Valentine, Baiken, Cherri Bomb and Loona, four more Guardians. Lord Dominus and the other Supreme Ones defeated them during a strange dimensional phenomenon he calls the 'Vortex Event', and they have served them ever since."

"It is a pleasure meeting you," Olga greeted. "I hope we can work well together."

"No need to be so formal!" Cherri smiled. "You can call me Cherri if you want!"

"And me Jackie!" Jack-O smiled.

Olga just simply said, "Um….I'll consider it…."

Baiken smokes a pipe and asked, "A new Guardian, huh? And another woman to boot. Sometimes I have to wonder what goes through Lord Dominus' mind."

And that made Albedo narrow her eyes in anger as Olga couldn't ignore the sudden spike in Albedo's magic, nor the eye twitch.

"Baiken, are you doubting our lord's intentions?" Albedo asked.

"I never said that," Baiken defended. "I'm just saying that the competition is fine until it gets too crowded. And besides, a small doubt every now and then doesn't compare to what you do."

"Excuse me?!" Albedo growled.

"Oh, please! Do you really think you're innocent? You're a f*cking succubus, for f*ck's sake!" Loona growled. "Overstepping physical boundaries, giving the stink eye to just about any female who walks between a 50 mile radius of him, going into his room when he isn't there and doing Supreme Being knows what. You even have a damn body pillow of him! And of disturbingly good detail at that!"

"Don't we have body pillows, too?" Jack-O asked.

"That's because you got us some!" Baiken yelled. "I never asked for that!"

"Neither did I!" Loona followed.

"But you both never threw it away," Cherri smiled.

An awkward silence occurred.

"…No comment," both Baiken and Loona said at the same time.

"In any case," Albedo coughed, trying to get back on track. "Before I continue giving Olga her tour, I must request that you four ease up on your….habits."

"You're not our mom!" Jack-O pouted.

"Maybe not," Albedo replied before making a nasty grin on her face. "But I'm sure Lord Dominus wouldn't like you four taking all of the candy and alcohol again, now would he? I'm sure he would be very upset to hear that you did all of this behind his back."

The former deity general was somewhat surprised at the instant reactions as the faces of Jack-O, Baiken, Cherri, and Loona all turned from happy/annoyed/angry to absolute fear. If she had to compare their reactions and the speed of said reactions….it would have to be a human child accidentally breaking his mother's favorite vase the instant she entered the room.

"W-Whatever…." Baiken spoke, a bit frightened. "I was a-actually finished, anyway…"

"Y-Yeah….I really don't want my phone to be thrown in the lava pit again, t-thank you very much…" Loona followed as she put her phone away.

"M-Me too! Too much candy m-made my tummy hurt…!" Jack-O finished as she quickly made noises that sounded like she was in pain, though it was obviously clear that she wasn't.

"And I'll….start cleaning up…." Cherri slowly spoke as she went back to the other end of the hall.

"I see…." Albedo suspiciously spoke. "Hopefully you'll go easy on yourselves next time. Let's continue, Olga."

"R-right," Olga replied as she followed the Overseer of the Floor Guardians. 'So it wasn't just me. He's so much more powerful than us, that even Guardians feel fear at the mere thought of him being displeased. A ruler who is feared as a Dragon/Demi-God hybrid and then some, and yet treats his subordinates with kindness…Lord Dominus is quite the enigma…'

With that out of the way, Albedo and Olga exited the mess hall.

"So, are there other Guardians that came from this 'Vortex Event'?" Olga asked.

"Yes, there are," Albedo answered. "I believe one of them is still training."

"Oh, so he's a determined warrior. That's respectable."

"Indeed, and you can see why he and Cocytus love to spar."

"What's his name?"

"He goes by many names. White Void, Cold Steel, Just Sword…despite his theatrics, his skill is beyond astounding."

"Well then, what's his most common name?"

"**Hakumen**."

By the time this conversation ends, unfortunately, in about a little over 3 weeks from now, a series of unfortunate events will occur that will change the way the Tomb of Nazarick works.

And the center of these events will involve a certain vampire named Shalltear Bloodfallen.

(3 weeks later)

** At Lautreamont Park **

(Dayo's POV)

While I was waiting for someone important, I've got to give my props and respect to Gray Dantalion, for he has really managed to get some people out of their shells and accept the reality of what's happening in this world right now.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 2 weeks ago)

** At a Clear Field **

"OK! Begin!" I shouted as Mio and Gray both ran at each other. Gray tossed a barrage of punches at Mio, who dodged most of the fatal ones, but was hit a couple of times.

Mio then casted a spell to increase her power a little as she tried to kick Gray's head, but he easily dodged it.

"Black Lightning!" Gray shouted as a black ball of lightning appeared in Gray's hand. He swung it at Mio who easily side-stepped it before casting a lightning spell of her own and launched it at Gray, causing him to fly a couple of steps back.

"Fist of Unholy Lightning!" Gray shouted as black lightning formed around his hands. Before Mio knew what happened next, Gray then quickly appeared behind her and punched her in the back.

His strength plus his own lightning magic was too much for Mio to handle, causing her to fall to the ground, ending the spar.

"You're improving, at least, so well done," I said as I helped Mio up.

"Whoa…Buchou, just how strong is this guy?" Maria asked, surprised that he was able to take down Mio without even trying.

"He's from the Dantalion clan, so he inherited their ability to use Unholy or Dark Lightning that is very fatal to Angels and Fallen Angels," Rias explained. "That's why their family is also Archduke."

Mio breathed heavily as she rested back against a destroyed tree, the upper half of the tree above her was reduced to cinders. Gray had a serious look on his face with his arms crossed as he stared at Mio.

"This can't be all you have, Mio," Gray said as he continued staring at the future Demon Lord. "What happened to all that determination you had?"

Mio's eyebrow twitched as she stared up at him and asked, "Who says I'm done? I can still go on!"

I got out of the way as she slowly got back to her feet, though she seemed to be struggling a bit as four crimson energy bracelets appeared on her wrists and ankles, each connected to one another by a line of energy. Mio focused her energy into the bracelets, allowing her to move a little easier and got to her feet faster.

"There….much better."

Gray had a small smirk on his face and said, "Good, it seems you've gotten used to the **Demonic Shackles**…the first level at least."

"You're enjoying this way too much…" Mio muttered to herself as I looked at Gray, who seemed to be enjoying tor-training Mio.

Now, from what I've learned about Gray Dantalion was that he, originally like most young devils, used to believe that inherent strength was all that mattered. And that it was the abilities of one's own clan that determined how far they would make it in a devil society. However, he soon met the heir of the Bael Clan, **Sairaorg Bael**, recognizing him, the two engaged in a spar and he was surprised that the latter, despite not inheriting the power of destruction, was able to combat him and put him down. That was when he began to question his original beliefs, regarding power and decided to focus on training. During his travels around the world, he studied many different training methods, ways to bring out the hidden talent in others, and how to utilize one's abilities for the sake of helping a group grow stronger. He used these very methods towards his own peerage, helping his queen rise to a Mid-Class Devil despite originally being a normal human girl, along with all his other peerage members, which he reincarnated out of love and respect.

Also, I wonder how he managed to learn about Devil Slayer Magic….

And I also got to wonder…is he as sadistic as Akeno? Or even Esdeath? Nah! Esdeath would be the biggest sadist of all. Period.

(Next Day)

And true to Gray's word, it was indeed unlike anything Mio Naruse had ever imagined. Even Rias and Maleficent Gremory had to give their hats off to him, much to the former's chagrin. There wasn't a moment that Mio was pushing herself during training, whether it was by physical means with hand-to-hand combat, or even fighting with the new sword from her Sacred Gear, or even learning how to use all of her elemental powers, including Light and Darkness. Gray even trained Mio on the more intellectual points of not only being the future Demon Lord of the Underworld, but also as heiress to the Lucifer clan, such as the political issues that involve other Devil families and even the other Factions. He and Rias also had her go over battle strategies for when she has to go into battle all by herself. But no matter how difficult or painful Gray made the training, Mio would always work herself until her body couldn't move anymore, which was difficult at times for when she had to go to school, take requests, or have her weekly spar with yours truly.

And while Mio was training under Gray, Kiyoko and Asia learned from Rias and Maleficent about using Devil magic and other subjects. Gray had released a little bit of Kiyoko's true power and gave her some limiters to help her control her powers, and soon after, Asia was now apart of our family, without having the Nazarick people find out, of course.

Mio shook her head to clear her thoughts, not only to avoid activating the curse, but also to focus on the training happening in front of her. Shifting her body a bit, she faced the former heir of the Dantalion clan with both hands brought back while clenched tightly into two fists. Her two different energies surrounded her in a giant burst as she tried to concentrate them into each fist.

"You're trying too hard to push the power into your fists," I explained as I studied Mio's movements from behind her. "You need to let it flow through your body naturally."

As Gray and I suspected, it was harder for her to control a large amount of Darkness magic and Light magic at the same time, thanks to her being used to other elemental magic, such as Fire and Wind. From what we all learned, TRUE Light magic came from the more positive emotions, the reason beings like the Fallen Angels were able to use it was because of the twisted version they had developed for their personal use. Darkness magic was a bit more difficult to use. Well, the regular version of Darkness magic, anyway, but the Darkness magic that the Lucifer clan used was a hereditary power that came out naturally; it just took a bit of training to properly handle it. The big question now is how can she use that with her Sacred Gear that has a Dragon that was once part of the Angels?

We were brought out of our thoughts as Mio's power calmed itself, swirling around her in a calm manner compared to her large burst earlier.

"…Good. Now I want you to imagine the Light on your left side and the Darkness on your right. You were able to channel your magic into that famous sword of Lucifer, the Lightbringer, during your fight with that Fallen Angel," Gray instructed. "But this time, you now have full access to your darkness magic."

Mio didn't reply as she slowly closed her eyes, she could feel her power surrounding her, but unlike before when she was up against the Masked Man, aka Yahiro, it was calm and controlled. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see her power spiraling around her, there were small gaps between the two magical energies.

"You did it, Mistress Mio!" Maria jumped up and down in excitement.

"…Incredible…is this really the power inside me?" Mio asked.

"On the Devils' side, yeah," I answered. "Let's not forget about your Sacred Gear and your 'Dragon' powers as well."

"That's right, you can feel it, can't you?" Gray asked. "The power, it is soothing, yet at the same time fierce, that comes from the fact that you can use the opposite forms of magic, something that no Devil has been able to do before."

I then released a bit of my own power, which caused Mio to take a step back from the sudden increase in pressure.

"You certainly have the potential, but you got a long way to go," I said to her as Gray got into a fighting stance. "Now, all we need to do is to push you to your limits and beyond, because remember, you still got more powers to unlock in the future, and you'll need to master them, as well as leading your peerage to victory and show how much you mean to them and to your family. But keep this in mind: Just because you have power, doesn't mean you'll take things easy. If you want to become the future Demon Lord of the Underworld and be the successor to the current one, you'll have to earn it."

Mio nodded at my explanation before shifting her stance again.

"Perfect. This is the path I wanted," Mio claimed. "I wouldn't be satisfied if everything was just handed to me!"

Rias and Maleficent also smiled as with a strong push from her legs, the Lucifer heiress leaped at Gray with a fist brought back. He only smirked at her as she drew close before shooting a fist out.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

Right now as Mio was getting a massage from Akeno and Maria back at the Old School Building in Dragonar Academy, the rest of Mio's peerage were roaming around the country in search for any threats, while Rias' peerage were handling requests, though Asia was still getting used to it. Thankfully, both Koneko and Hans were there to protect her from anything happening to her. While Maleficent and her peerage were training with Gray, Rias was helping Issei train to increase his physical capabilities as he really needed to improve after his failed attempt to rescue Asia from the demonic Reynella, but even that was easier said than done.

Yes, you heard me right, unfortunately. The perv is back and alive, but also a bit….different, but I don't know…

According to Akeno and Akame, Issei's parents and Rebecca had to head over to the police station/dungeon to see him and from there, the police, his parents, and the Headmaster of Dragonar Academy (whom I've heard that he/she is going to be replaced by a member of the Lautreamont Royal Family, of all people very soon) had a video conference to discuss about Issei's situation. Despite the police's insistence that his behavior was wrong and should spend more time in juvenile hall, the Headmaster decided that for the sake of Issei being part of an important extracurricular club like the Occult Research Club, he could stay as a student at Dragonar Academy, but with a lot of punishments and more restrictions.

First of all, for the next 2 months, he must always remain in public view in the school with the only exception being when he goes to the restroom. For each day security finds him by himself at any time, whether it's him roaming the halls or walking outside and there's no students or teachers nearby, he gets a week of detention.

Second, he's not allowed to participate in any dragon-related activated or go on any quests for the remainder of the school year, and he must be escorted by a staff member or any Student Council member to the Occult Research Club.

And finally, and this is ultimately the big one, he's forced to move to a new classroom for many troubled students and problem children like him, and there's a new teacher there that actually has me concerned, because I've heard that name before, along with her fearful reputation. Her name is **Kiria Mikuni**, but to me, she's known as….the **Time-Stop Witch**. How did she manage to transfer in this school actually scares me, and if she feels that at any point Issei is not suited to be a student here, she can send in a request to have him expelled, effective immediately! In other words, his fate is in Kiria's hands, and not even the Headmaster will vouch for him.

But I know Kiria, unfortunately, and she's….a…Grade-A B*tch! With her ability to freeze time, she can literally shatter many people's dreams and ruin their lives forever, and the last time I've heard from her, she's affiliated with the Succubi race in order for her…..Project….to come to life, which I've been working so hard to not let that happen!

But now that she's here, I can safely say that no matter what happens, Issei, and any other males in that class are basically f*cked either way.

Oh, and by the way, the result of that incident left Issei being a bit more…. "humble"?

No, humble is too nice. Cautious would be a better word. Despite the bandages eyepatch on his right eye, a nose brace, a wrist brace, and several bandages across his face and arms, he's made sure to work to the best of his ability, and even that has proven to be a challenge. Don't believe me? Here's what happened yesterday during his training with Rias and Gray.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Yesterday)

** At the Streets **

It was 5:00 AM in the morning, and Rias, Issei and Gray were doing the morning training drill with me floating in the air with my wings out, while Rias and Gray were riding a couple of bikes, and Issei himself was jogging ahead of them. Before they did, Gray equipped Issei with shock collars around his neck, biceps, and thighs after getting an idea from a TV show from America called Killer Karaoke that was hosted by a jack*ss daredevil named Steve-O. When asked by a crying Issei, Gray answered that it was to keep his head in the game, and every time he gets distracted, Gray would shock him.

"Hey, pull yourself together, Issei!" Rias snapped.

"Yes!" Issei responded, panting as he jogged. "I will become…the Harem King…after all!"

'You have much of a chance becoming that as Zeref and his minions getting their crutches on my family again if you continue to think with your other head…' I thought, and I really sorry for the dragon inside him, but not Issei himself, because he truly deserved it, and with his injuries, the pain was overwhelming.

"Don't grumble!" Gray warned him. "To think that this is the Red Dragon Emperor! I've never seen something so weak as this in my life! Rias here doesn't want to see her servants being weak, because if the White One saw this right now, she would crush you with her weakest attack in no time flat!"

"I-I'll do my best!" Issei groaned as he and the others arrived at a nearby playground.

It is here that I sat on a swing, observing the three Devils exercising.

"Listen. Physical strength essentially determines your standing in the Underworld, especially for you, Issei," Rias lectured, pushing on his back to make his arms reach his feet.

"G-Got it!" Issei squeaked, but his mind was elsewhere. 'Her breasts! Her breasts!'

ZAP!

"Ghhaaa!"

Rias jumped back as Issei got zapped, his body jerking around comically.

"Huh, I forgot to tell you that those shock collars also respond to your thoughts. Sorry about that," Gray smiled, but not in a nice way.

"How cruel…" Issei moaned as he slowly recovered. "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"Just keep your mind out of the gutter, and you'll be fine. We don't want you to be in more pain than it already is. Sorry, Rias."

"No, it's okay," Rias replied. "Let's continue."

(10 minutes later)

Rias had Issei doing multiple push-ups while she sat on his back to increase the difficulty, much to my amusement, as well as Gray's. Of course, with broken parts on his upper body, that proved to be even more difficult.

"63…64…ack…"

"Do you understand? Given your ability, your power will increase with greater physical strength," Rias lectured before scowling and looked at us.

"Yes! 65…66…"

ZAP!

"Ghaaaaa!"

Gray lifted his thumb off the button of the remote control as Issei fell to the ground on a heap.

"W-What did I do?!" Issei squeaked, jerking about.

"You were having lecherous thoughts," Rias scolded, scowling at her servant under her. "Your hip movements gave you away!"

"B-But I can't help it!" Issei protested as he got up off the ground on all fours. "You being on me is cranking my animal lust to the max!"

"Oh, really? You do realize that I can unleash Hans and make you run around this playground for 100 laps if your energy is maxed out, right?" Rias asked with an eerie smile coupled with an evil aura.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Issei wailed.

"Man, you walked right into that one," I snickered while Gray could only sigh in annoyance, and I don't blame him.

Oh, and yes, Hans Günsche, the rampaging beast, and Eda, Revy's best friend, had begun their contract as the Gremory sisters' own personal household bodyguards. It was a rare thing for Devils to hire outside muscle, but it did happen for the less experienced Devils, and Rias, Maleficent and Mio were all relatively young, so it wouldn't be seen as too strange. Rias only agreed to this because this is not only to protect Asia and Kiyoko from something like _that_ to ever happen again, but the end of the contract stated that Sir Hellsing would hire these very two bodyguards once all 3 sisters of the Gremory clan graduate from college. Seeing that Eda signed the contract and how long they read it, Rias knew that they must be aware of that clause.

(3 hours later)

Issei was now facedown on the ground, and in extreme pain, unable to move a single muscle. Thanks to the tips and pointers of Gray and I, Rias not only had to give Issei some tough love as she was disappointed in him from that incident, but she also evolved into a real slave-driver of a trainer with Issei suffering for it. However, despite all of that pain, he did surprisingly manage to keep his perverse nature in check so that Gray won't shock him again.

And besides, he has already been punished enough, and I think that being in jail for a few weeks certainly taught him a lesson or two, I hope, but I'm not holding my hopes up high with this guy.

"Well, that's all for today," said Rias, stretching a bit. "Let's take him back to the dorms."

"Allow me," Gray interrupted her as he picked up Issei, put him over his should like a sack of potatoes and walked off, en route to the Dragonar Academy dormitories just as Kiyoko founded us.

"M-Mr. Dominus!" Kiyoko shouted as she cursed herself for screaming, but for some reason, she couldn't help it.

I just chuckled and with a charming smirk that made Rias not only pout in jealously, but make her fawn even harder, I told her, "Ah, come on now, my name's Dale, use it."

Kiyoko just gulped and tried hard to control many of her emotions. It took some moments, but she finally calmed herself down enough to reply, "Oh….umm….a-alright…_gulp_….D-Dale…"

She looked down a little and said a tad bit coyly, "T-Thank you for saving and protecting me from my brother…I-I don't know w-what I'd do with his p-perverseness…"

Oh, I really like this girl. She's a little bit like Seek, now that I think about it. However, it is also apparently clear that Issei really must have done some horrible things to her, given the looks on her face.

"You are very welcome, Kiyoko," I replied. "It is obviously clear that not only that you need to stand up for yourself, but as part of Maleficent's peerage, you need to train yourself and grow stronger to prevent yourself from being violated. And since that Gray has finally managed to get you off of your feet, and opened up a little bit, and beginning to get acquainted with your new powers, I think you deserve a reward. How about you and I go to a restaurant later on today and have lunch?"

Kiyoko and Rias widened their eyes at that. Rias looked at Kiyoko in jealousy while looking red in the face.

Kiyoko was at a complete loss for words, and a few moments later, she seemed to have remembered that I was standing right in front of her, asking a very important, but still a little unsure, she asked, "Y-You mean….l-like….a…..d-date?"

I just shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

Kiyoko just felt her raging emotions almost completely overcoming her control over her body, as she was sure she was going to faint.

"Kiyoko?" I asked, braking out of her semi-crisis, making her realize that she was taking too long.

Kiyoko just shook her head to get rid of troubled thoughts and turned to look at Rias since she really couldn't do anything with their permission. Rias could only sigh and nodded slightly while whispering, "Lucky….", making Kiyoko smile in thanks and turning towards me as she answered, "Yes!..."

She blushed after her scream before she repeated a little more composedly, "_Ahem_….Yes, I w-would like that v-very much."

I frowned unnoticedly when I saw Kiyoko asking for Rias' permission, and that is one of the reasons why I didn't want to join a peerage, and that goes for Mio's, Sona's, and even Seekvaria's, but stowing my thinking for now, I looked at the problem child's younger sister and with a charming smirk, I said, "Meet me at the park tomorrow."

With that, we all parted our ways while Rias grumbled in jealousy on how lucky Kiyoko got to go out on a date with.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

It didn't take long before Kiyoko finally arrived, and she couldn't stop her blushing as her mind was running wild with dreams of the future, and much to her embarrassment, some quite lewd thoughts too. But shaking her head to the sides, she turned to look at me (her new crush) as we were walking through the town.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked the book-loving busty girl, who blushed and replied…

"Ummm….h-how about some hamburgers?"

Now, while Issei Hyoudou was honest (a little too honest) and sometimes loud, Kiyoko is almost the exact opposite; she's quiet, likes reading books (that are not perverted ones, of course), and is clearly submissive due to her tragic past. That's why she always ignores the advances from the boys of her school, since nobody has caught her eye, that is until I've appeared.

But let it be known that Kiyoko was not uninformed when it comes to how to treat the man you like. She was a girl in the end and she, alongside the rest of Maleficent's peerage, occasionally with Maleficent herself, would grab a magazine or two or go to the Internet and read things about how to treat your crush. It also helped that both Momo and Ruruko from Sona's peerage gave her some tips on how to get close to me since they were both infatuated with Genshirou Saji, or Gen in my opinion, so they were the most knowledgeable on the subject. Although, she could tell that at the least, Momo's infatuation was starting to turn somewhere else…

So knowing that men hated indecisive girls, and vice-versa, she suggested something quick and that she really liked, like hamburgers; she just hoped I liked them as well.

Kiyoko smiled when we arrived at a restaurant that certainly has a variety of foods, with the majority being meat, and what I apparently elated to that when I said, "Oh, that sounds good. I haven't had that in a long time, so let's go over here. This restaurant is certainly known for meats, and they're really good."

As we got ready to head inside the restaurant, I wanted to be a little mischievous and desiring to see Kiyoko acting like a school girl in love, so I interlocked my right hand with her left one and led her towards the restaurant.

Kiyoko almost tripped over when she felt her hand being held by me, she was blushing madly and was trying harder than ever to hold her newfound hormones down. But not wanting to look weak, she took a couple of deep breaths and tightened her hand around me, as well as leaning a little closer to me.

As we walked inside though, little did we know was that we're soon going to have some company….

** Inside the Restaurant **

After finding a table, settling down and giving our orders to a waiter, I then asked Kiyoko the big question.

"So, how about you? Do you want to tell me your story?" I asked as I really didn't know much about the girl, and say what you will about me, but when it comes to a girl I genuinely like, I really want to know them well before moving on any further. That's how I got my wife Xaana, and she's more than welcome to share me with plenty of girls who genuinely like me.

The key word is genuine.

However, thanks to the Infinity Clan, my true family, it is an almost globally known fact that at times, I can be a downright playboy, cold, disrespectful, and an overall a**hole, probably from my father's traits, and usually only willing to sate women's carnal desires and nothing more, but there was one thing almost nobody knows and as you probably know that I already got a wife and a daughter that is well-known to be the 2nd biggest threat of all time with Eucliwood Hellscythe, aka Lady Necromancer, as the first, and then the Infinity Clan tied at that spot. Now, you may think that I would cheat on them, but that couldn't be further from the truth since it is the girls that call themselves 'girlfriends', 'fiancés', and so forth, not me.

The reason for that is very simple; I'm actually afraid. I'm frightened by the commitment simply because of not only I'm scared of losing them, but also because of my family, who the majority have a yandere-ish and very violent side that is NOT to be underestimated. AT. ALL. The moment you've met their anger, the moment you are DEAD, and you won't even know what happened.

That's why I've become like this, a man that's trying his best not to commit himself to anyone, and for the most part, I succeeded, but even Xaana was concerned and knew that I would be the only for her, but she could already tell that I was lying. When a couple of girls appeared in my life beside my wife one time, I started to feel that I could let them in, but I was adamant to say no, just to keep Aunt Izanami's emotions in check; I tried my hardest to make them hate me, to despise me, but they just wouldn't, simply because those two knew very well why I was against this commitment. They knew me so well that the reason why they didn't stop loving me, even after everything I pulled on them, is because I love them deeply and even Xaana knows it, even if I didn't say so.

But the biggest problem was the Infinity Clan. My 4 Aunts and 8 Sisters love me A LOT to a point that they will even kill each other just to marry me, and they would DESTROY any other girl or lady just to get that point across. That's why I've built this wall, but many women like Albedo, Shalltear, and Esdeath, just to name a few, are determined to crumble this wall down to its core, and when it does, I form a bond with them that I cannot break, and now, with this Master-Servant Pact between me and Mio, and the Blood Contract between me and Eucliwood, it was becoming more and more unbearable for me to even think of breaking their hearts. And then there's my Starbrand from the Mother Dragon, and that is an entirely different challenge of its own when it comes to building a bond like that, but if it's necessary to save my race, then I'll swallow my pride and do it.

Now, back to Kiyoko, who smiled a bit, and after taking a deep breath, she tells her story.

"Well, I was born in Tokyo, and my former name was Kiyoko Utsukushi-sa, and my parents were a clan of magicians, but I wanted to read more books so I can be more knowledgeable…" she explained before grabbing my hand and continued, "My parents…they…they were killed by some Devils in a huge fireball, destroying our home, and I was only 13 at the time…I was r-really depressed and tried to….commit suicide….I c-couldn't do it by myself, but I….I was soon adopted by the Hyoudou family…"

"And then what happened?" I asked.

"I thought that I was going to have a good family….but I was wrong. It didn't take long before I was abused by my adoptive parents and was constantly bullied and sexually harassed by my brother, and nearly raped by him," she explained as tears began to fall from her eyes.

I could tell that Kiyoko went through a lot by her admission, knowing full and well that remembering those days was quite very painful, and can make a big impact on your life later on, and for 4 years, she suffered so much from her current family. I know how she feels when she loses a lot of precious people dear to you, and how people can treat you like trash just for who you are. It's only thanks to some of the romantic movies Xaana forced me to see while having sex that I gave her hand a gentle squeeze alongside a small smile, which much to my relief, appeared to work on her as she stopped crying and looked at me.

It was all she needed and managed to smile a bit, but to me, this got me furious!

For Issei to harass her at a constant basis for the past 4 years, and tried to sate his own libido on her and who-knows-who else. Now, don't get me wrong, my sisters and aunts are FAR more problematic than him, but as the Red Dragon Emperor? Yeah, that's crossing the line right there, because it is only a matter of time before his rival, the White Dragon Emperor or Empress would find him and kill him, but with the Time-Stop Witch (and possibly succubi) already here, he's basically f*cked, either way. And I have a hunch that they want the Red Dragon for themselves, or worse…..

So knowing that, I may have to begin planning on how to save the Dragon inside that gear….

"W-What about you?" Kiyoko asked, breaking out of my thoughts. Apparently, she wants to know more about me as well. Well, it's a fair trade.

"Well, let's see…" was all I was going to say before…

"Ah, there you are, Professor Dominus!"

….out of nowhere, Yahiro found us and approached to us.

(10 minutes later)

"Incredible! There's no way this is beef!" Yahiro gasped, as he watches the meat cooking on the grill in our table.

"It's perfectly good beef," I told him as I handed Kiyoko her burger before I noticed something. "Hey, watch out; it'll burn if you cook it for too long."

"I won't let something this good burn!" Yahiro replied before he dips the piece in BBQ sauce and soon eats it. "So good!"

He then made a serious face and asked, "But are you sure, Professor? This is expensive, right?"

While he's looking around the restaurant, I assured him with a smile, "I always repay my debts."

"I see!" Yahiro smirked as he picked up another piece of meat and dipped it in sauce and eats it. "Uh-huh. Are you sure it's all right to be spending your money on this while your superiors are in England?"

I picked up my own hamburger and eats it as I answered, "It's pocket change from the quests I've accomplished earlier. I couldn't use my own to treat you, let alone her."

As I pointed to Kiyoko, who was too busy eating with her own burger, Yahiro then said, "You're so earnest. However, are you really the son of the King of Heroes?"

"Based on that, I assume that he's famous for the Underworld, let alone the Demon Realm," I guessed.

"Huh?" Yahiro blinked before he soon explains. "Well, yeah. Apparently, one of the reasons the previous Demon Lord, Wilbert, decided to withdraw his troops was that he feared Gilgamesh's monstrous strength in combat. Mundus, his troops and the Prime Evils all battled him and Sparda anyway, and they all have paid the price. He was, without a doubt, the demons' greatest enemy, and they treated him like a war god. However, they should be glad it's him, and not Ophis and her family, for they would've been tortured to Satan-knows-when before killing them."

"Well, my father's my father, and I'm me," I simply said to him before Yahiro picked up another piece and placed an uncooked meat on the grill.

"Also, regarding our last incident at the park, and at the Church…" Yahiro told me with food in his mouth, before swallowing it. "Word from the top is they're sending reinforcements for observation."

"Reinforcements?!" I asked as Yahiro ate another piece of meat.

"Apparently, not only they've learned that Mio Naruse Gremory has awoken to the previous Demon Lord's power as well as her Sacred Gear, but they've also decided that there's a chance that Issei and Kiyoko Hyoudou have awoken their Sacred Gears as well, but they're more interested in Kiyoko."

"Oh, really?" I asked as I looked at Kiyoko, who's eating another hamburger with veggies on it.

"It'll be difficult for me to cooperate in the future. And they might not necessarily send someone who's weaker than I am," Yahiro explained before he drinks his drink on the table as I looked at Kiyoko in concern after I heard that.

As he puts his cup down, he asked me, "Plus, you and Naruse Gremory formed a Master-Servant Pact, right?"

"Yeah…..and….?" I asked, trying to not remember the time earlier when Shalltear and Albedo had to calm Mio down for me to avoid an even bigger disaster.

"Judging from that, I guess you haven't heard," Yahiro replied as I looked at him suspiciously. "That magic doesn't just allow you to detect each other's locations or activate a curse when betrayed. It raises your combat strength the stronger your faith and loyalty grow."

"Are you serious?!" I asked, not believing it. "You mean it actually makes us even stronger?"

If that's the case, then that's all the more reason why Tohru, Esdeath, Shalltear and especially Albedo must NOT know about this! And that's not even starting with the Infinity Clan!

"Precisely," Yahiro answered. "That's why the higher up a demon is, or the more powerful a Devil is, the more that entity will try to amass others to command through Master-Servant pacts. The curse does more than just prevent betrayal, too. If captured by the enemy, the subordinate becomes a liability to the master. That is the greatest act of betrayal towards their master. So the curse activates to its fullest, and well, most don't live through it."

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth in anger after the explanation.

'Which means that…if the enemy captures Mio, she'll die?!' I thought in anger before I looked at Kiyoko and then thinking about Issei. Or rather, thinking about the Boosted Gear…

"Plus, if I remember right…." Yahiro pondered, bringing my attention back to him. "You formed your pact using that succubus's nature, right?"

"Y-Yeah," I answered. "She said that using Mio's nature, or the Gremory Clan's nature for that matter, would be dangerous. What about it?"

"No, I'll stop there," Yahiro shook his head before he waved his hand. "It's not a very pleasant topic. Oh, and before I forget, I should mention something else to you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You see, about 2 months ago, I encountered two organizations who are after you and they seem to be after your blood."

"What are they?"

"The **Coalition Brotherhood** and the **Order of the Dragonlords**."

"I see…"

"Apparently, one of those organizations really has a grudge against the Supernatural as a whole, and they also have a bit of a grudge against the Hellsing Organization."

"Really? What for though?"

"I don't know, but anyway, let's leave it at that," Yahiro stated. "We're here enjoying some barbecue and burgers. Let's end that talk here."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"It's all-you-can-eat, so we'll be missing out if we don't keep placing more orders," Yahiro stated.

"You're right. All right, let's eat!" I smiled, only to see the food on the grill burnt. "Wait, ahh!"

"Ahh…"

"What? It's you three?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ms. Hasegawa?!" Yahiro and Kiyoko gasped in surprise seeing the school nurse, Chisato Hasegawa, here.

"Mind if I join you three?" the nurse asked.

"Huh?" I asked while Yahiro stands up, and moves further to the other side of his seat.

"No, please do, please do," he told her.

(5 minutes later)

With new uncooked food cooking on the grill, we all listened to why Chisato was here.

"The men from the other tables came up in turns to ask me if I'd eat with them," Chisato explains, sitting beside me as I had a slight blush while Kiyoko was pouting, much to Yahiro's disappointment. "Does a woman eating barbecue and other good meats by herself seem that lonely to others?"

"No, they're probably…." I muttered.

"Yeah, I think it's something else, Miss," Yahiro interrupted.

"Did you choose this restaurant, Dominus?" Chisato asked me.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked at her before answering, "Oh, yes. This place is run by….a friend of the Headmaster. But why do you ask?"

Chisato then turns to a landscape photo hanging on the wall at the end of their table, and we looked at it as well.

"That picture was actually from Julius Lautreamont," Chisato stated.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love the photos he takes, and he always send a copy of it to his younger sister, Silvia," Chisato told me with a smile.

"I see…" I spoke. So Silvia really misses her brother. Is that why she's having such a mask of coldness in front of her? I wouldn't be surprised. "Thanks. I'll let Silvia know."

"Sorry for the wait!" a waitress spoke as she brought the drinks we've ordered.

"Now then, shall we eat?" Chisato asked as she lifts up a mug of beer.

We and Kiyoko lifted our cups of drinks as well.

"Yeah! We're just getting started!" Yahiro cheered, which made me slightly chuckle and Kiyoko smile slightly.

[Cheers!] we all chanted before we slammed our cups together.

** Outside the Restaurant **

(30 minutes later)

We were all now outside, where Kiyoko and Yahiro were going to be heading their separate ways.

"Later, I've got business to take care of," Yahiro waved at us as he left.

"Thank you so much f-for this date…" Kiyoko smiled, and from what I can see, she hasn't smiled like that for a long time.

"You are very welcome, although I'm sorry that we had to cut it short," I said to her, but she shook her head.

"No. It's good enough for m-me," Kiyoko said before waving at us. "I-I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kiyoko soon left to the Dragonar Academy dorms as Chisato and I left in another direction, walking side by side.

"Well, it's a good thing that Kiyoko Hyoudou is beginning to be more open to others. However, you two were having an awfully strange conversation, talking about demons and loyalty," Chisato began with a sly smirk.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," I denied. "And besides, you interrupted our date."

"A date, huh?" Chisato sighed. "You seem awfully into it."

"What do you mean?"

"Your tone was serious when you were talking about it with Takigawa," Chisato stated.

"Perhaps…." I said while staring off into the sky. "But there are some things I just can't lose, not when you have THIS much responsibility on your shoulders…."

Then suddenly, Chisato hugged me as we were looking at each other's eyes really close…

"Huh?!" I blinked, before barely blushing. "C-Chisato?! What the hell?!"

(30 minutes later)

** Near a Bridge **

Chisato brought me to a nearby river and we were sitting on a stairway leading down to it.

"Not only you have to protect the Gremory sisters in your Aunt's stead, but you also have to protect your own family and little Asia Argento as well, after that incident with Issei?" Chisato asked. "I see. In fact, now that I think about, some students were begging me and Asia to come to some kind of 'Gentlemen's Gathering'."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, getting a little cross as I knew that there were some desperate boys exchanging tips on how to get a date with a girl while thinking with their other heads. "I hope you declined their offers."

"I sure did," Chisato giggled. "In fact, I even offered Asia to be my assistant nurse in the infirmary."

I wasn't surprised on that.

"I maybe a man that's still trying to learn from my mistakes, and going through so many trials and errors, but this is hard, you know?" I asked her as I was nearby on a tree. "And then there's the matter with my Dragon Pal, which I haven't gotten one yet, but if I do get one, it's going to be almost impossible for me to bear, especially with so many people to protect. And don't get me started when I have to face…my inner demons…."

"You're taking too much on yourself," Chisato stated. "Listen. If you draw a line you absolutely refuse to surrender, then that's the only thing you need to protect, no matter what."

"A line I absolutely refuse to surrender…"

"Dale, this country here is certainly a sacred place that's not for the faint of heart, especially when it comes to Dragons. That being said, you should give some more thought to what it is you truly want to protect."

"All right. I'll give it a go," I nodded.

"Good!" Chisato smiled before leaning and kissed me on the forehead. I was surprised when she did that as another woman managed to get past my walls before she stood up and placed her finger on my forehead.

"For the future of the heavens up high, may the protection and guidance of the spirits of light be with you," Chisato whispered quietly so that I couldn't hear it, but thanks to my Dragon senses, I did.

"Chisato?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "It's an old charm from my village. Don't worry about it."

With that, she left before I placed my hand on my forehead as I sighed heavily.

(Next Day)

** At a Construction Area **

(3rd-Person POV)

Yahiro in his Masked Demon form is seen walking into an alleyway near the construction site, before a shadow portal appeared behind him, and soon coming out of the portal is a big and muscular demon with black and red skin, red eyes and dark clothes, and lands behind Yahiro before the Masked Demon turned to him.

"I didn't expect it would be you, **Valga**," the Masked Demon said.

"Hmph! Well, not only we have our target, but with the other Gremory sisters as well!" Valga spoke arrogantly. "And we also have a famous vampire here, too. Well, shall we see how they are all doing?"

"The Hero Clan is moving already, too," the Masked Man told him, making Valga stop to turn his head to him.

"Oh?"

"If we stir things up too much, they may start acting in earnest, but this may actually bring attention to the Great Satan Lucifer, who takes GREAT pride with his sisters, and if anything happens to any one of the Gremory sisters, especially Mio…either he or the leaders will kill you."

Valga simply smiled and said, "I want to get to know the situation myself as well. And I want to see if this generation's Red Dragon Emperor is strong."

With that, he continued walking before suddenly turning into mist.

"Jeez…" the Masked Man sighed. "We both know you won't stop at just observing."

He was about to leave when….

"Please wait…"

Another shadow portal opened up, and this time, out came a beautiful tall tanned skin white-haired young woman with a slim yet shapely figure and gold-green eyes. She has a rabbit tail and rabbit-ear-shaped horns. Her battle attire consists of a tight black dress that reveals her middle chest, black shoulder pads and gold lining, white stockings, and black long boots that has a golden lining.

"**Zest**?!" the Masked Man asked in surprise. "I heard we were sending one person as reinforcements?"

"I'm not here as your reinforcements," Zest told him.

"Then why would Marquis Zolgear's right-hand woman make an appearance herself?" the Masked Man asked.

"I am not acting on His Excellency's command alone. I have orders from His Majesty, as well," Zest answered, which got the Masked Man's attention.

When Zest told the Masked Man his new orders, he clicked his tongue.

"Do you have any complaints?" she asked.

"No," he answered as he bowed his head. "If that's the case, then I'll gladly work with you."

(2 hours later)

** At the Old School Building **

(Dayo's POV)

After I explained about the Master-Servant pact effects, Maria confirmed that…

"What you said is true. If Mistress Mio were to fall into the enemy's hands, the curse is likely to activate its greatest effect. That goes double for malicious demons."

"Don't tell me…" Rias stated, which made Maria blink. "You said this was so they could sense each other's whereabouts, but you actually had them form this pact so Lord Wilbert's power wouldn't fall into enemy hands?! Why didn't you tell us this?!"

"I didn't!" Maria denied. "If Mistress Mio is kidnapped, then he would be able to pinpoint her location. Now, not to defend any one here in this room, but as of now, he would be the best chance to rescue her! The last thing we want is to let Lord Lucifer and/or Lady Lucifuge know about the whole thing, right?"

The thought of that made the Gremory sisters gulp. They didn't want to go there, especially since Sirzechs Lucifer is a big sis-con for them. The same can be said for Serafall Leviathan for Sona.

"I did debate it after a long time of thinking," Maria stated.

"And after taking a serious risk by asking my aunts, which is an accomplishment by itself, you, they, and to an extent, Sirzechs chose me to protect her, and possibly her peerage and the Gremory sisters and their peerages' to an extent, over the risk of her falling into enemy hands?" I asked.

Maria nodded and responded, "That's all I can do right now. I know that we're under the protection of the Gremory Clan and under one of the Great Satans at that, but if they or Mistress Mio knew about this, the latter would probably worry from the sense of responsibility. She may have a peerage who are loyal to her, but she might run off on her own again like last time, especially with what happened to her best friend/Queen. Which is why I didn't tell any one of you about this, and tried to cultivate your trust in each other, hoping that it would grow stronger. But I never thought you would go looking into the Master-Servant pact."

"Well, I'm the son of a famous Dragon and a famous hero, as well as a descendant of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda," I told her. "I may have a connection or two…"

Hiding from the fact that I heard this from Yahiro, Maria, Rias and her peerage all blinked in wondering.

"Which means it's probably best to leave our Master-Servant pact tied as it is," I reluctantly concluded.

Maria smiled before she slammed the bottom of her fist, onto her other hand.

"Please leave it to me, Professor Dominus!" Maria stated. "It might be presumptuous of me, but I've thought of the most effective solution for this situation."

"Hold on!" Rias interrupted her. "There is an important question, though. If Mio has her own peerage, and she and Professor Dominus formed a Master-Servant pact, would that also make an impact to the rest of her peerage members?"

Maria widened her eyes as that never even crossed her mind.

"Oh….um….."

Thankfully for her, she was saved when Mio, her Peerage, Maleficent and her Peerage, and finally Asia and Koneko all came in.

"Ah, Asia…." Rias said to the blonde in question as she was now at her desk looking over some of the requests they all have been receiving, ending the previous conversation, and probably a good time at that. "How did it go?"

Asia smiled a little timidly as she looked at her King, scanning the rest of the room to see everyone getting settled in, and all while Issei was still recovering from his injuries at his dorm room before finally landing on me as I was sitting on the couch with my eyes closed as I rested my feet on the small table in front of me while enjoying a shoulder massage from Akeno, easing my stiff muscles, while earning a look of jealously from Mio and some of the others.

In fact, Asia also pouted in jealousy before she replied, "W-Well…umm….i-it was…s-strange…."

Rias understood the jealousy of her adopted sister and the ex-nun, because she and Maleficent were feeling it as well, seeing me being pleasured by Akeno that made them pout cutely as well, but putting that aside for now and hoping to not activate Mio's curse, she asked in confusion, "Strange?"

It was Koneko who answered after sitting timidly next to me, earning a growl from Mio and some of the others, "We were called by another one of those anime freaks. He asked Asia to cosplay a character."

She soon scooted a little closer to me before grabbing one of her sweets just as Evia began complaining that it was her sweets.

Rias, Maleficent and Akeno all giggled with Akeno continuing her massage on me as she said, "My, oh my, those horny teenagers seemed to be flooding this area lately."

"Yes, those are the kind of clients Koneko here gets the most…" Maleficent added with a giggle before she added a question to Rias' new Bishop. "I hope it was nothing too uncomfortable for you, Asia?"

Asia made her way towards the couch where Yumi and Kiyoko were sitting quietly, both reading a book. She sat next to Kiyoko and answered with a smile, "I-It was a little at first…but th-the guy w-was nice and r-respectful."

"He was still a perv, though," Koneko added harshly just as Akame and Natsu came in.

I paid attention to nothing of that as I enjoyed the massage Akeno was giving me, but then suddenly, I heard a heavy sigh from Rias, and that didn't go unnoticed throughout the room.

"Oh, is this another one of those….**Dark Contracts**, I presume?" Akeno asked as she finished her massage on me, much to her disappointment and much to Mio's relief. She soon made her way towards her Master and eyed the request.

I heard those words and after opening my eyes, I looked at Rias and asked, "A Dark Contract? What's that?"

I was intrigued because I heard something similar from Seekvaria one time, but I didn't pay much attention due to…sexual activity.

Rias looked at me and explained, "Yes, 'Dark Contracts' refer to requests that include sexual favors, demonic pacts, requests that requires one's soul as a price and lastly, but not least, harming or even killing someone else."

Both Revy and I raised an eyebrow at that as I asked, "And none of you don't take these kinds of contracts?"

It was Akeno who answered when she spoke, "No, and while we do have a Succubus like Maria and Sarah here, they don't grant sexual favors….though…."

She looked at me lustfully and added while licking her lips, "You'd make a wonderful Incubus, dear."

I just chuckled at that, with Rias and Mio cleaning their throats to avert attention from such subjects and to prevent Maria from having any more ideas as the former continued while eyeing her Queen harshly who just giggled, and at Maria who was smiling from ear to ear, "As Akeno said….While we do have Maria and Sarah, neither they or anyone else in our peerages desire to do such things, so sexual favors are off the question…"

Maria pouted while Rias sipped some of her tea as Maleficent continued, "Demonic pacts can only be done by high-class devils and above. They're usually about bringing someone back from the dead, gaining powers from a higher demon or just to worship something, so while we can do those kinds of things, we hold no desires to indulge such distasteful dealings, especially with what happened back at the Church."

I certainly nodded at those points as I understood that Rias, Maleficent, and Mio, while still being Devils and being as greedy and sometimes as arrogant as the rest of their kind, they were still good-natured and kind, naïve and childish even, and maybe even have a short temper, so such dealings were something they would understandably find distasteful.

"And what about the 'killing someone'?" Revy asked, a small glint of eagerness slipping into her voice.

Rias and Maleficent looked at her a little uneasy as the former replied, "W-Well, they're literally that, a client asking for either someone's life or to physically harm someone else on their behalf, usually for a grudge or some wrongdoing."

"Though, there's a hefty price for such requests," Maleficent added.

I nodded as I deducted, "I would think that the price would be something like 'an eye for an eye' sort of thing, right?"

Rias nodded while she replied, "Indeed. If someone asks for somebody else's life, the price would be the client's life in return. The same would apply, if say, you wanted someone to be harmed for a wrongdoing to you, anything I make to the person you targeted, will be returned to you."

Akeno went back to me as she hugged me from behind and continued, "There are some exceptions at that though. If the person you wish to kill or harm has done terrible deeds or has a spat against our kind, the price usually lowers, sometimes even disappears. The other way would also be to give your soul as payment, though, the client would become a ghoul under the service of the devil who made the contract."

'Mm…this sounds useful….it could actually help me vent….my inner demons…' I thought as I enjoyed Akeno's body before seeing the glares from many girls around the room, but I was focused on Revy, who had a cruel smirk on her face. However, I asked, "And why do you receive such requests? Don't you have a filter or something like that?"

Maleficent nodded when she answered, "Yes, we do, but since the previous holder of this territory did allow this type of contract, we still receive them from time to time."

I stood up, confusing those present, and once I walked towards Rias and said, "Give me that contract. I'll take it!"

The room went completely silent at my words as Rias and Mio were completely shocked and somewhat frightened by the cold gaze of my black eyes she's come to practically love, so Rias stuttered, "P-Professor….t-that's…I…."

I grabbed the contract and explained, "Listen. I know there are many things you guys still don't know about me, and one of those things is that I need to release some stress that builds up in me, so this kind of contract sounds like a good fit for me."

Mio went to me, grabbing my hands as she tried to reason, "B-But! Y-You're not even a D-Devil!"

Akeno was on the same track as she added, "A-And besides….y-you said that y-you work for Dragons and humanity….t-this kind of c-contracts….they are t-too harmful for another human being!"

"Don't worry. I'll go with him," said Revy, who everyone looked at in surprise. "And think about it. I've been through situations like this before, and what we should is to check on the facts first. If we see that the request comes for pitiful, then we will just simply decline, but if it comes from such sh*t, then we'll take them down right then and there, and if it comes from someone who fell victim of a crime that went unpunished, then we'll deliver justice…"

Everyone was surprised at how much Revy knows about this. I smirked at this as I went next to her and added, "And this kind of contract can give Devils and Demons a lot of prestige, prestige Rias, Maleficent and Mio could use in their bid in becoming a Rating Game champion, and the future Demon Lord!"

With that, Revy and I disappeared in a black flash.

Everyone else in the room all just stayed there frozen as they couldn't believe that I was actually going through with this with the help of Revy Lee and while I was right with the prestige thing, none of the Gremory sisters wanted me to stain my hands for their sake, but alas, they could do naught but wait now, I will have a piece of their mind once we return.

** Near Miami, Florida **

The rain was pouring down over a small town located some minutes away from Downtown Miami. Revy and I appeared above a small building as we searched for our client. What these devils don't know is that I can transform into other forms as one of the special perks of being part of the Infinity Clan, but despite not having the ability to use the Gremory's transportation symbol, which Revy did do, I utilized the pamphlet to track down the magic source and used it to pinpoint the exact location of our client.

However, right now, as we prepare to meet our client, I was actually talking to someone else on the phone.

[So, you got the devils to help you assist on finding them, and on your mission to save your race?]

"Not yet. In fact, I'm actually 'babysitting' one of the sisters as part of the Shinto Faction's orders, who's actually a Lucifer by the way, only to be adopted into the Gremory Clan from one of the Great Satans, Mio Naruse Lucifer. When I met her other sisters, I managed to see their progress throughout a series of challenging ordeals. But when I met the Hyoudou siblings, each of whom carry powerful Sacred Gears in their own right, I made a "deal" with them by helping out on which particular task they offer."

[I'm surprised about them adopting Mio into the Gremory Clan. One thing's for sure. If they find out about Mio's true identity, there's going to be some serious controversy about it. Oh, and by the way, did you tell them about….the _Calamity War_ yet?]

"Not yet. I'm still waiting for the perfect opportunity as I want to discuss this with the Vanadis so that they can all know. Now then, how is your end?"

[I have found a lead, but only a little. I'm trying to figure out who this person is. He may have connections to the same person or people that attacked your former home at the Hero Clan village.]

"Is that so? How long will it take?"

[When I get more information, I'll call you when I got everything, and to top it all off, we'll meet somewhere near the upcoming location.]

"That sounds like a plan. Speak to you soon."

[And good luck with those devils. You'll need it.]

"Don't worry. I'll need as much luck as I can get, but at least you know I'm not crazy."

[Well….yeah….I have read stories once about the supernatural, and even the _Eternal Conflict_ as well. I thought it was all just a myth, but I could be wrong. Anything can be real. Maybe aliens?]

"Well….knowing that ANYTHING can happen, we can't put that off the table."

The voice laughed, [How funny.]

With that, I hung up and puts away the phone before grabbing a couple of masks that's shaped like a Phanto from the _Mario _series that I used to wear when I was the leader of Ghosts.

'Looks like we are going to find someone that may have connections to that person or to those people…' I thought.

"**This is only the beginning**," said Dark Dayo. "**I know that you can do this**."

'Yeah. Hope nothing stops me from achieving my goals. And I have to assume the worst in the concern that the Prime Evils and Mundus are coming back and I will stop them, even if it costs millions of lives….'

"What the f*ck is this?" Revy asked as I handed one of the two masks to her.

I sighed melancholically before I answered, but not before the phone rang again, and this time, it was Rias and Mio.

"What is it, Rias?" I asked as I answered their call.

[Professor, you and Revy left without us explaining to you on how to know the right price.] Rias answered, clearly cross at us right now.

"Didn't you cover that somehow?" Revy asked, trying to save my skin.

I could feel the exasperation, worry and anger the two redheads have right now when Rias sighed heavily and replied, [What am I going to do with you two? Yes, I have covered you both as my familiar will get there soon and she will give you a small paper. What you have to do is to stick the paper in the client's chest and ask him or her to speak their name followed by the request. Once the client finishes, the paper will make the price glow. To make it simpler, if the price is a hand, his hand will glow red. If the price is his life, his whole body will glow red…]

Revy soon sees Rias' familiar, a small bat, approaching her, giving her the pamphlet before disappearing quickly, with me completely missing her as I was still looking at the village around us.

[Don't worry about harming or doing anything to the client yourselves, the paper itself will charge the client. All you have to do is grab the paper once it's done and come back here to us, where we're going to kick your sexy *ss until tomorrow!]

[And a hundred times over at that!] Mio finished before hanging up, making me laugh because I was sure that I could make them act like schoolgirls. However…

"As if those whiny b*tches are going to do that…" Revy clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Why get your *ss kicked tomorrow when _I _can do it tonight?"

I looked at Revy in surprise and asked with a serious look, "Wanna bet?"

Revy took out her guns and pointed them at me, but when she noticed that I wasn't moving and still had a serious look on my face, she answered, "So, that's how you look at it, huh? I see. Well, since we're the only ones here…"

She withdrew her guns quickly as she took them out and said, "I think you're worthy enough for me to tell you a story that's perfect for this sort of atmosphere. I'm going to do you a favor and let you in on a little secret, Dominus. OK?"

I simply nodded.

"Let me ask you something," said Revy as she took out her own phone and showed me a couple of pictures. A skull and a Nazi cross. "See this? And this? What would you say these two things are?"

"An old skull and a medal from Hitler's army, I assume. So what do these two things have got anything to do with it?" I asked.

"Exactly. These two are just _things_. As soon as you strip away their meanings, then that's all they really are. Just things, and nothing more. And if you're going to give these things any kind of meaning again, they won't get any other value, because they're someone's precious memory.

"Their _value_ will be determined by the _one _thing _everybody _agrees on: And that's **money**."

I looked at Revy in surprise at that. Maybe that's probably why she became a Devil. Maybe because of the phrase "Money is the root of all evil" or something like that.

Nevertheless, Revy continued on, "The rest is just a bunch of sentimental bullsh*t."

"Hmph," I scoffed. "Then let me ask you this question: Is money….your God?"

"It's Power," Revy answered immediately. "Something a lot more useful than _God_. And Dominus, if you think about it, other than this, what do we really value in life? God? Love? Don't make me laugh.

"Back when I was a brat, crawling around that sh*thole city back in New York, it seemed like God and Love were always sold out when I went looking. Before I knew better, I clung on to God and prayed to him every single night."

Revy took a cigarette and smoked as a means to pause.

"Yeah, I believed in God right up until that night, the cops beat the hell outta me for **no reason** at all. All they saw when they looked at me was another little ghetto rat. With no power and no God, what's left for a poor, little, Chinese b*tch to rely on? It's money, of course, and guns. F*c**n' A. With these two things, the world's a great place."

After Revy said all of that, I just sighed and simply said, "Well, if you think that I'm going to take pity on you, then don't, because trust me, I'm far from normal myself, and you haven't seen anything yet, because your story is a slap on the wrist compared to the slap in the _face_ I've gone through, and believe me, I've been worse.

"In fact, the very last thing you want to see….is my family….especially with Aunt Izanami…."

"I-Izanami?! That's a bunch-"

"—of bulls*it? Heard it a BUNCH of times before, and guess what? They've died because of it. And in the most brutal and excruciating ways that you can think of."

Revy widened her eyes in shock.

"And that's just one of the 12 figures that you NEVER want to see. EVER!"

I looked at her with a pair of red glowing eyes and emitting off a dark aura that actually made Revy back off.

"And one more thing….the person and/or people hunting me down…..They've done terrible things to me and the Hero Clan. It was over 10 years ago. I was going through various places until I came into this village, where I was raised into being a 'Hero' like everyone else. However, it all came crashing down in the span of 60 seconds with a man and his minions, with guns, bombs, and there were a LOT of them. They just….dragged people out of their homes while burning down houses. Brutally murdering innocent people. It was a complete slaughterfest. I don't know what came over me, but something inside me **snapped**."

Revy was actually paying close attention at that last part.

"I don't know what happened, but…something **dark** came over me and I managed to kill off those people, but the leader managed to get away. Even to this day, I want to DESTROY something every time I think of him…."

"W-Was he…that strong….?" Revy asked in surprise and with a little bit of small sympathy, ironically.

"Do you even have to ask when you already know the answer?" I asked back. "Oh, and when you hear about the _Calamity War_, trust me, you'll wish that you still stayed in New York and not become a Devil. Now, let's go. We have a lot of venting to do, and the answer to your previous question is a mask that I've used while I was with Ghosts at the time."

As I put on my mask, Revy looked at the mask, and remembered she had said.

"F*ck it. Might as well," she said to herself as she puts it on and followed me inside the house. 'He may know almost nothing about me, but why do I want to know more about him? Goddamn it, it's so frustrating!'

"Oh, and you'll be meeting my **Dark Side **very soon," I quickly warned her.

** Inside the House **

As we walked towards the house, Revy showed the small pamphlet that Rias' familiar gave her; it was rectangular in shape and it had strange symbols written on it. I walked towards the edge of the roof and searched for the client's room and once I finally managed to pinpoint the source of Rias' magic, which was stored in every pamphlet she and her sisters gave, I focused on it and in seconds, we appeared in the living room, lighted slightly by a set of candles placed on a small table in front of a couch, where a middle-aged man was sitting.

I could see that the man was scared, probably wondering what a devil looks like and obviously because he understood what his wish could cost him.

"**You called**?" I asked as Dark Dayo took over.

The man yelped in fear and jumped out of his seat the moment I spoke. He was wearing a regular business suit, though his jacket was tossed aside, he had dark hair and was extremely pale, probably due to his fear. The man seemed to freak out a little when he saw us wearing masks, but his fear did seem to lower when he realized that we're 'human'.

"Y-Yes…Mr and M-Ms Devil…" the man gulped shakily. "I…I c-called for you…."

I nodded and we walked closer to the man, making him flinch a little, but before he could say anything, I spoke, "**I trust that you know the kind of…wish…that you have, comes at a hefty price.**"

The man was still shivering heavily, but nodded slightly as he replied, "Y-Yes…I…I u-understand…b-but I am p-prepared…."

"**Very well…" **I said before Revy planted the paper in the client's chest, startling him a little. **"Say your name and then speak your request, and once you're done with it, we will ask for your reasons, and after you've said it all, the paper will tell us the price.**"

The man looked at the small paper that started to glow red. He gulped a little in fear, but after closing his eyes for a few minutes in order to gather his courage, the man answered, "M-My na-name is…. L-Luca Gi-Gilles…and I…(gulps)…I w-wish for you to k-kill….my w-wife's mu-murderers."

We both narrowed our eyes as Revy replied in a somewhat dark tone, "Give us your reason."

The man looked confused at that, prompting him to ask, "B-But I…I al-already told you…"

I nodded but explained, "**Yes, you want them dead for killing your wife, but what we meant by that was for you to tell us what happened because we need to know the truth to judge whether they've earned it or not. Who's to say your wife wasn't the first one to be attacked, or something like that? We need to know the truth and the paper will know if you're lying or not, so speak.**"

The man gulped even harder at that, but after another few minutes of gaining courage, he speaks.

"M-My wife was ki-killed by a group of r-robbers….s-she…she w-was at home w-while I was in the laundry r-room down at t-the basement…the r-robbers thought t-that no one was h-home, so they b-broke in….b-but they f-freaked out when t-they saw….my wi-wife….I c-could…..hear the s-shots and…t-the robbers s-screaming….freaking out…t-they left and w-when I made my w-way back up…."

The man cried as he looked at the floor and finished, "S-She was….d-dead…"

I then asked, "**Did you saw how many there were?**"

The man shakily nodded at that and answered, "5…. I know w-who they are t-too…."

Revy tilted her head at that and asked, "Then why not go to the police?"

The man chuckled darkly when he explained, "The le-leader of the gang…..is the son of t-the Chief. He's pr-practically untouchable a-and unless he and his gang mess with a r-rich person or s-someone i-important, the Chief always covers him up…."

After he soon said that, the paper in his chest started to him and soon later, the man's left arm was glowing.

"W-What is g-going on?!" he asked as he had his eyes widened in fear.

"**That is the price you'll have to pay; your left arm**…" I answered as the man gulped before I added, "**This is your last chance to back down, once we're out of here, the paper will remain with you and when we get back, you will lose your arm, so think carefully.**"

The man did seem to ponder on that for a few moments, but after a long gulp, he said….

"I…I a-accept your te-terms…that b-bastard and his gang h-have been terrorizing our t-town for far too long n-now…"

He then looked at his arm and added, "My arm….is a s-small price to p-pay if it h-helps us to get rid of them."

Revy and I nodded as I requested, "**Then tell us where this gang usually gathers**."

"They h-have a garage o-outside the town….it's called 'R-Rooks'…. Just head no-north and once y-you're out of the town, you s-should be able to s-see it," the man explained.

We both nodded and soon disappeared as we were already feeling excited about the upcoming fight, and even if we knew that this was going to be easy, we needed to vent out our frustrations.

Or better yet, help vent out the curse/burden I have for my whole family and to make Yuu feel a little better according to our contract, and what better time to do it than now.

** At Roots **

(25 minutes later)

"Are we ready to go, Bro?" I asked my Dark Brother as we made our way towards the garage where the gang gathers.

"**You bet! I have gathered all of the curse's excess from your family members and the Blood Contract into your arm,**" Dark Dayo answered. "**You know what to do.**"

I just nodded and we continued our way towards the place, and it didn't take too long before we found the place we're looking for: A lonely garage placed some meters away from the city, the place seemed to be a little rundown, but the big sign was turned on as well as the lights inside the place. There were several bikes outside the place and the sound of people laughing could be heard inside the building.

We looked around the building until Revy found the fuse box. She opened it, and with a scary smile on her face, she kicked the mission off with a BANG as she shot the cables, cutting the electricity off of the whole place.

"Hey, what the hell?!" one of the people asked as the others present began asking the same thing.

Revy and I masked ourselves again as we went inside the place unnoticed and looked at the people present, and there were 15 people: 6 girls and 9 guys. There was alcohol and food too, something that Revy liked, but it also let us know that they were having a party or a reunion.

The gang then all turned their phone lamps on and after they looked around, they cowered in fear when they saw 2 figures not present with them before. While one had a black tank top that covered her breasts and very short denim shorts showing her legs and tattoos over her body, the other was wearing black sneakers with marine blue pants, a dark grey shirt and a black leather jacket on top of it. What scared them the most though, were the Phanto masks they were wearing. Those were frightening on their own, but one of them had a strange red glow coming from the figure's eyes, which was something none of them will ever forget.

"W-Who….w-who a-are you?!" one of the males asked as he stumbled back a little, covering the girl behind him who was shaking in fear.

We just walked a little closer to them and answered….

"**Your judge**…."

"and your jury, b*tch."

After we said those words, Revy fired off a couple of shots, killing the two guys who were hiding behind the girls with great accuracy. Then I brought my arm out as I opened my palm as a strange pitch, black smoke started to emerge, covering the whole place in seconds!

The thugs were confused and scared at my actions until they couldn't avoid inhaling the smoke, making them all kneel and cry out in pain.

"Ah! W-What….wh-what is th-this?!" one of the girls screamed as she grabbed her head desperately, trying to fight the pain that seemed to be spreading throughout her whole body.

"**You're all too unintelligent to understand such matters….**" I responded before I walked towards the girl who spoke. I kneeled down and grabbed the girl by the chin and after bringing her head up gently to meet my eyes, I added to the horrified girl, "**But to put it simply, if your mind has been too corrupted by your own desires and misdeeds, this gas will kill you…**"

Revy now knew why I told her to wear the mask on at all times, because had she inhaled the gas…..

…she too, would've been dead.

'Holy….sh*t…..' Revy thought in shock as she saw the girl and the rest of the pained gang look at me in fear and despair after hearing that. 'How did he…..?'

I then brought my mouth close to the girl's ear and whispered, "**So let's hope you've been a good girl**."

I let her go and stood there as Revy and I watched the gang slowly dying. The sight was quite disturbing, to say the least. The ones that I could tell that were more corrupted were practically bashing their heads against the floor, as if trying to get the gas out of them. The ones less corrupted were crying as they tried to withstand the pain of getting their minds eaten by my family's curse.

(5 minutes later)

It was now quiet. When we looked around, 11 out of 15 people previously there, had died due to the curse. We then turned to look at the 4 remaining survivors, 2 girls and 2 boys. They also happened to be the youngest of the gang and the girl that asked me what happened also survived.

"**Seems like you've been a good girl**…" I said as I walked towards the broken girl, who could only look at me in fear. "**Now, who among all of these pests was the leader of this group?**"

The 4 teens just looked at the bodies of their late friends and after locking their eyes on one particular man, a boy stuttered, "H-Him."

Revy and I looked at the one they pointed at and after walking towards the body, Revy asked, "Is he the son of the Police Chief?"

The four nodded their heads at that as I asked, "**His home, where is it?**"

The girl stood up shakily and went towards a wall where a map of the town was placed. She then walked slowly and frightenedly pointed towards the place.

"R-Right….he-he-here….s-sir," the girl answered as the location marked in my mind.

Revy then pointed a gun at her, making her fall on her butt. The four teenagers looked at us with eyes full of tears and fear, probably thinking that we were going to kill them, so I spoke…

"**I hope that you kids now understand the gravity that your misdeeds can cause…**"

I grabbed the body of the gang's leader and held him by his hair, and then, out of nowhere, I slashed the dead thug's neck and decapitated him right in front of the teens, who could only cry out in fear and shock after witnessing such brutality.

"**So behave….or we shall come back**…" I finished as Revy left the 4 teens with a punch to their faces as a parting gift as we left.

** At the House of the Police Chief **

We made our way towards of the house while I carried the bodiless head. We saw the big house up ahead.

"Seems like the Chief lives quite f*cking comfortably," Revy said in annoyance as we eyed the mansion the Police Chief possessed, a house that greatly contrasted with the rest of the town, letting us know of the Chief's corruption.

As we made our way inside the house, I used my nose to pinpoint the location of our target and any person that may stand in our way. I was able to find the Chief's scent easily since he smelled like his dead son, so we headed towards the room where I could smell my scent.

We walked inside the room unnoticed, and saw the Chief in question sleeping peacefully beside his wife. Knowing that woman could be troublesome, I made my way towards and placed 2 fingers on her forehead, releasing some of my aura around her, knocking her out completely.

I gave Revy the go-ahead to warn the Chief, surprising her, and making her happy to unleash her anger and frustrations, so with that said, she walked towards the other side of the bed where the Chief was sleeping and once there, she placed her hand on the Chief's mouth and nose, forcing him to open his eyes abruptly. He then practically shat himself when he saw a masked woman looking at straight at him with an eerily smile behind her mask and cold-looking eyes while pointing two guns at him. He wanted to get up, but couldn't, forcing him to realize that he was at the complete mercy of this ominous woman.

"You have abused your authority, _Chief_…." Revy spat out with venom at the last part as she closed in. "Many people have suffered for your sick greed. We are the people's avenger. He is their pain and despair, while I am their anger towards you…."

The two guns soon touched the Chief's forehead, making him froze with fear.

"You will return everything you took from the townsfolk to the townsfolk, you will resign and you and you will leave this place and never come back…" Revy warned him before whispering to the Chief's ear, "If you don't heed my word, we will come back and your sh*tty son won't be the only one we'll take."

The Chief widened his eyes in fear as he heard that before….

BANG! BANG!

The Chief screamed in pain as one of the bullets hit his ear, blowing it completely off, having blood spilling out of it, and then a red flash burned his eyes along with a tremble that shook the room. It took the Chief some moments to take care of the painful wound and to recuperate from the flash, but once he did, he realized that the 2 masked figures were gone.

The Chief then immediately turned on his table lamp and looked around the room to see a horrific sight that made his stomach tremble.

"A-Ah…W-W-WAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he saw his wife, now dead from Revy's second shot to her forehead (and the brain) and holding in her arms was his son's decapitated head, looking at him with those horrifying hollow eyes.

** Back at the Client's House **

"**It's done**," I said as Revy and I appeared inside the client's house.

The client in question jumped in fear after he heard me speaking again, but managed to gather some courage and after gulping loudly, he stuttered, "T-T-T-Thank yo-you…..M-M-M-Mr. and M-M-M-Ms. Devil."

I nodded slightly while Revy had a smile of satisfaction as we walked towards the man, who shivered harder as he could start to feel the ominous pressure coming off from me. We just kept walking until we were right in front of him and after Revy and I placed our fingers in the paper stuck in the client's chest, I asked, "**Are you ready to pay**?"

The client just looked at us a little before he grabbed his left arm, closing his eyes for some moments before he took a couple of deep breaths and answered, "Y-Y-Yes…"

Revy and I poured our auras into the paper and it started to glow for some moments before the client grunted in pain and then fell unconscious. I saw how a black liquid started to spill from the paper and it covered his left arm completely, where it began to consume the arm without spilling any blood.

The black liquid then went back to the paper once it was finished consuming the man's arm. I just grabbed it and kept in my pocket before Revy transported us back to the ORC's club room, but before she silently said…

'Thank you…you sexy hunk of sh*t…'

** At a Local Park; 2 Hours Earlier **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Mom, what is that?" a little girl asked, holding her mother's hand.

"Don't look," she sternly replied as she and her little girl passed a pair of girls who were completely cloaked with apples on their heads who were both sitting on a tree. They were Grani and Grimo, Kuon's vampire servants.

Now, they have seen a lot of things in the 2 years they were on Earth. Normal things. Dumb things. Brainless things. Crazy things. Strange things. Awkward things. Even embarrassing things. Heck, they thought the things they saw in Kuon's castle that takes the cake, especially with Kuon's father and said daughter having a fight for absolutely no reason at all.

But they forgot one thing…

In the continent of Arc Strada, where many supernatural races are welcomed, ANYTHING can happen!

Which is why they're looking on dumbfounded, and yet stoically at a scene that reminds them of one of the shows they've previously watched: Battle Girls: Time Paradox. For instance, there were black flags with a white circle on them, and a huge white banner with black lines and a circle. Standing in front of the banner was a large samurai knight, and next to them were Maleficent, Kiyoko and Issei.

"Hey Grimo, what is going on here?" Grani asked in monotone.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Grani," Grimo replied, not knowing how to feel about this strange situation happening here. "I don't see any cameras around, so I doubt they're filming a scene. If I had to take a wild guess, I think it's Maleficent, Kiyoko and Useless Dragon helping that girl in the armor."

Grani blinked, "That's a girl in that armor?! That mask she's using says otherwise."

"But that blonde curly hair coming from the back of her helmet gives the undeniable proof that she's a girl."

Just then, Issei gave a shout and pointed ahead, making the twins turn to look at what he was pointing at. What they saw made them rub their eyes TWICE to make sure they're seeing it right. A man donned in silver knight armor and an arrow stuck in his helmet made his way towards the samurai and the Devils.

"Well, this is….interesting…" Grimo muttered, while her twin sweatdropped as they focused their ears to hear what was going on as tree leaves scattered throughout the scene, making it more dramatic.

"I have read your letter. It was a wonderful message!" the man in the silver armor praised. "I'm amazed you caught me off guard and shot me with an arrow. What a letter!"

"Eh?" the girl in the samurai armor squeaked. "Oh no, all I was thinking was how to get it to you, **Horii**!"

"I feel like I'm going mad," muttered Issei.

"This can't be…a confession?!" Grani cried, her eyes widening.

"Though sending a love letter via arrow like in the old days is a nice touch. Beats stuffing it in a locker," Grimo pointed out as they saw Horii walk towards the armored girl.

"I-I want to go out with you if you don't mind," Horii said, grabbing the armor-clad girl's hands gently.

"Ho-Horii! I'm so happy!" the girl said happily.

"**Susan**!" Horii cried, embracing her. "Your armor is wonderful."

"Wow, your armor is also so hard and sturdy!" Susan praised her new lover.

"And here, I thought I've seen it all," Grani shook her head in total disbelief.

"I do have to admit that this particular scene was entertaining," Grimo remarked with amusement. "The world here can be such an interesting place."

"I second that," Grani agreed as they hopped the tree and walked off, happy that everything turned out okay, despite the uniqueness of the scene. "Do you think that Lady Kuon may do the same thing to that Dominus guy?"

"Lord Dominus?" Grimo asked. "Maybe…"

** At the ORC; Present Time **

(Dayo's POV)

SLAP!

That sound you just heard was Rias slapping me in the face, but I saw it coming and I allowed her to do it to vent on me a little bit. Apparently, I did something against her will, but Revy, to my surprise, actually defended me because she was there with me. Not to mention the fact that I had to get rid of my curse's excess before it got worse.

It was also apparent that moments ago, Rias was alone, and it was already, but she couldn't sleep as she was worried about me and cross as well. She knew that those kind of contracts were something she or her sisters couldn't avoid forever as it is part of what Devils do, but she or her sisters were comfortable with leaving them to the man they like, but it looked like they had no say in that whatsoever.

"W-Why did y-you do that?!" Rias screamed as she got a little teary, feeling weak and frustrated and it was getting hard for her to hold her tears back. She didn't want to see me do such dark things, but Revy says otherwise.

"Oh, can it, Rias," Revy snapped back, trying her best NOT to slap Rias back for retribution. "We've done our job and got back here safely, and that's all that matters."

"T-That's not the point!" Rias yelled.

"OK, OK, that's enough, both of you," I sighed heavily as I made them sit on the couch. "Now Rias, I know that you're mad at us and I don't blame you a bit. These kinds of things are not something you want to see anyone doing, but both of you need to know something about me. In due time, you and the others will learn what I truly am, and why I'm here, but for now, you need to know that I have something like a curse."

Rias tilted her head at that, making her confused.

"C-Curse?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered as I sat on another couch, opposite of them. "Let's call it…a 'Corruption Curse'….you already know that I'm not a normal human. I'm way too strong to be called one…."

Both Rias and Revy nodded at that as they and the others had long ago figured that I was something else, and I continued on.

"This strength and power I've got over the years doesn't come for free. In fact, there's a price I must pay every day."

Rias and Revy looked at each other in shock as the former asked, "W-What do you ha-have to pay?"

"Well, it's not really what I have to give, but what I have to do…" I answered as I eyed at her and continued, "Think of the curse as a living representation of your evil self, your dark desires…"

Both Rias and Revy exactly what I meant by that so I kept going.

"Every living creature in this world has that 'curse'; we all feel dark emotions from time to time, however, the curse is always in a sleeping state; it's not alive, it's just a part of you…" I said as I looked at my hand and as I balled, I added, "My case is extremely different. Because of the bloodline of my family, and because of the Blood Contract, and my own power, our darkness have gained a free will, a conscious will, and as such, they are fighting us for control."

Rias and Revy gasped at that once they understood what I meant. They knew that every living creature possess a dark side, but as I said, most of them, including these two, have a said dark side as it is only another part of themselves, but now they understood that in my case, my darkness has come alive, and my family has already awoken theirs a long time ago, so as any living creature would, it's fighting for its survival.

"So it's like another you trying to take over the current you?" Revy asked, albeit already gone through that path.

I nodded while I responded, "Yes, my 'other self' feeds off of my own contained dark desires and I have many: Lust, Hatred, Anger, Pride. It feeds off of all of those things…."

I grabbed the paper containing the client's severed arm and added, "So over time, the curse gets really strong if I go inactive for a long period of time, the reason for why I went on with this dark contract is exactly because of that. I needed to vent my contained dark desires as the curse was starting to get too trouble to suppress."

I also left out the note that it was also affecting Eucliwood Hellscythe as well as part of the Blood Contract so she can control her powers.

Rias grabbed the paper and looked at it for a few seconds, bringing her eyes to mine and asked, "H-How do you…v-vent it?"

"By indulging in such desires…." I replied as I looked at the floor and continued, "You know, having sex, killing, scaring, threatening, showing off, keeping my place (and our race) at the top, those kind of things."

Rias and Revy nodded at that as the former looked at the floor, wishing that I didn't do all of that, but there was nothing she could do.

"I….see…." she muttered.

It was then that the door opened, revealing Maleficent, Grani, Grimo, Kiyoko and Issei.

"Ah, w-welcome back!" Rias greeted them, trying to get back to normal.

(5 minutes later)

"So, you both were there for that?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Devil contracts are weird…." Grimo responded.

"Maybe it's just for the useless dragon over there, considering that he has 0 contracts since the beginning," Grani said with an emotionless look on her face, making Issei facefault.

"So, is that them?" Revy asked, as she and I looked over Rias' shoulder to see a picture of the armored couple in the park. "They look like the perfect couple….for weirdos…."

I nodded as Rias asked Kiyoko, "Say Kiyoko, how do you feel about having a romantic relationship with someone you love?"

I looked at Rias as Kiyoko asked back. "What I feel about it? Wouldn't it be bliss?"

"Right, bliss."

"Well, since I read a lot of books, I never knew about love, but since I do read romance books from time to time, I can at least say that you should never go out with someone you don't even love," Kiyoko answered. "That's just wrong."

"I appreciate the answer," Rias said as Maleficent asked Issei, "By the way Issei, didn't you say you want to talk about something?"

At last, after still feeling some of the pain from that punishment earlier, Issei was back on his feet and replied, "Oh, right!" 'I almost forgot! Now's the time for her part of the deal! Besides, it's not like that Dominus professor will stop me since she made that promise.' "It's about the promise we made last time!"

"Promise?" Maleficent asked, looking confused. "Did we ever make a promise?"

"Um…about your b-breasts!" he responded, having Revy and the Ghoul twins raise their eyebrows.

"I know. You don't need to be so serious about it," Maleficent said simply as she winked at Rias, who smiled at this, surprising the latter's perverted servant. "All right, until we've counted to five….our breasts are all yours."

"Eh~?!"

"Are you f*cking serious?!" Revy asked, not believing on what she's seeing. However…

'But little did you know….'

As Issei starting panicking, Rias and Maleficent started counting, while the Ghoul twins inwardly smirked.

'…that the joke is on you!'

Apparently, after Issei's recent failure of getting a contract with another client, both Rias and Maleficent struck him with a deal: If he successfully manages to get a contract from his next client, either one of them would allow him to touch their breasts, as the ultimatum would get Issei to work harder into getting a contract, and to make sure that he does, they and Kiyoko tagged along with him to his next client who's named Susan. However, the sisters all had no intention on letting the foolish perverted problem child touch their female assets as the incident with Asia and Kiyoko was still fresh on their minds and went to Rebecca, Yurishia and Milfina to explain what they were doing, and they were all too happy to help out since this member of the Perverted Trio's been a thorn in their side from the past, so they had no problem sticking it to him.

Besides, they all have a crush on me, despite knowing that I have a wife and daughter….and a lot of competition that they need to face.

"One!"

"That's too sudden!" Issei protested, but his complaint fell to deaf ears.

"Two!"

'Don't tell me he's actually thinking about how to do it?' I thought as I figuratively smelled Issei's brain burning. 'Pathetic…'

"Three!"

'What a stupid, perverted smile he has,' Revy thought as Issei moved his fingers from left to right.

"Four!"

'Looks like he's going for it,' Grimo said as Issei leaped towards Rias while looking over to her sister as she and Grani nodded as they jumped together and landed on the plank behind Rias, in which the other side of the plank went high up…

SMACK!

…and smacked Issei's face as he landed on the ground face-first, and the sisters went back to their seats just as the door opened. Also, Revy didn't hold back laughing.

"Oh, there you are!" said Kuon as she, Mio and the rest of her peerage. Soon after…

"Sorry, we're late," said Yumi as she, Asia, Koneko and Akeno of Rias' peerage came right behind her.

"What's good?" Koneko greeted in her monotone voice.

"You missed the best part. It was f*cking hilarious!" Revy laughed as the rest of Maleficent's peerage with Evia not knowing that she was stepping on Issei's head as if he was a Welcome Mat.

"Five. All right, that's it. Too bad, Issei," Rias apologized in a slightly mocking way. "Maybe next time…" 'As if…'

"Oh my, what happened, Issei?" Akeno asked, with his form twitching on the floor.

"No way!" Issei wailed.

"I say that went well," I said, clapping my hands. "With that said, I will be taking on these sort of contracts from now on, and tell Ms. Shitori that I'm willing to do it for her too, just to keep my part of the deal. Explain her everything I told you, you will be helping me a lot with this."

And if I'm lucky, I can also have the Pleaides with me so they can do these things as well. Especially with Entoma…

I turned towards the door and bid goodbye, and as we were exchanging goodbyes and headed out the door, my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

[Dale, I got some news for you.]

"I take it you found information on any leads?"

[Yes, I found a lead since I can confirm that this man has connections with the people that w-I mean, you're looking for.]

"Nice! It's about time, too! What's the name of the person, and what does he look like?"

[If you want to learn more, I need you to meet me at this location. Meet there at 10:00 PM, tonight. Don't be late.]

"I take it we will meet face to face?"

[Yes. Make sure you're not followed. We'll meet tonight. See ya soon, Dale.]

I hung up the phone and saw the place where I need to be. At last, I've found a lead. What's better is that I'm going to meet him. This could be very important, so I need to put Sir Hellsing on standby…

'**Well, there's only one way to find out. I hope you're ready to find information on those people**.'

And as I proceeded to the location, the ones back at the ORC didn't notice the strange bird from before flying overhead, looking at them, while I was looking at it with suspicion.

** At the Island of the Fates **

(3rd-Person POV)

"This was one of our more better ideas," Present chuckled as Future laughed her *ss off while Past just sighed at the lack of tact in this part of the plan. She had wanted something a bit subtler in their machinations.

"It is certainly one of the funniest!" Future howled out as she continued to laugh and laugh at poor Issei's situation. Unfortunately for him, this was only the first of many nasty surprises that the Fates had planned for him, courtesy of the Lust Reaper's request. There were still…..3 or 4 more beauties that remained in store for him and his equally useless friends, Matsuda and Motohama of the Perverted Trio through this connection that will ultimately lead to their biggest downfall.

** At an Observation Point **

(Dayo's POV)

It was now 10:00 PM as I made it to the meeting point; it's pretty much an overlook of the ocean with a few telescopes and benches.

Well, this is it. Where is the contact? I can sense some power nearby, and then my phone made a beeping sound. When I took out my phone, it had a text that read….

"Behind you."

I turned around to see a hooded figure who spoke up like a girl. In fact, it is a girl.

"Dale Dominus," the hooded figure spoke. "It is finally nice to meet you."

"So, you're the contact then?" I asked. "What is your name?"

"My name, hm? Fair enough, I'll introduce myself. My name is **Yokoi**," the figure introduced herself as she stands in the light shining from the lamppost as she removes her hood. Yokoi is a girl with long black hair, grey eyes, a black hoodies with some white tracks on the sleeves, a blue skirt with thigh socks and brown boots, not to mention with at least 2 katanas on her back with some purple ribbons on it, including a black bag on her back, too. Looks like she's around 17.

"We finally meet face to face, former Ghost leader."

"Same to you, The Mysterious Hacker," I replied, making her chuckle at her nickname.

"Now, let's talk, shall we?" Yokoi asked as we sat on the bench, looking at the ocean, with the moon shining over it. "The ocean looks beautiful, does it? It's been a long time since I sat with someone, watching this sea together."

"Well, I guess."

"I also heard that you're watching over Mio, right?"

"And how do you know that?"

"Let's just say that I share some sympathy for her as I'm somewhat in the same situation as her."

"I see. Well, as much as we would like to talk, we should get down to business. You have a lead, if my memory serves me right?"

"Right. I have uncovered some information and managed to gather enough on this person. He has some connections to the people we-I mean, you're looking for. I have my suspicions."

And I have my suspicions when you said "we", Yokoi. Yokoi pulls out a tablet and shows a file, with some writing and a picture of a guy in a pink shirt with blue jeans with chestnut hair in his 30s. His name is Banno Chiko.

"I've managed to get information on this guy, Banno Chiko," Yokoi explained. "Got his phone number, email account, social security number and his bank account the last time he took a dump. He's a lowtime thug, but the group has got connections with him. They're rewarding him with something big by capturing you. And it's a good thing that you've made an alias name to keep yourself on a low profile. I got this following conversation recorded when I was spying on him."

Yokoi presses a button to show the audio recording of Banno, who's on the phone with someone.

[Look, I know you're wanting me to get this guy. Danny-Dale-Dio Dom something…. I'm trying to find the best chance I can get to capture him, but he's often a slippery bastard due to being a 'Hero.' Yes, I know he is somewhere in this ugly country and yes, I've also found Kiyoko Hyoudou in the same area, and they both have a Sacred Gear with a powerful dragon goddess or whatever nonsense-]

A moment of silence pass.

[I-no, don't lower the amount of cash we're talking about-]

Another moment of silence.

[You'll give me a few days to give me a better chance?]

Silence.

[Alright, thanks. I'll call you when I got either him or her. Thanks, goodbye.]

He hangs up the phone.

"_Man, this deal is getting worse all the time._"

"So, this group is not only me hunting me down, but also Kiyoko as well. Why is she so special to them? Is it because of her Sacred Gear?" I asked to Yokoi.

"Could be," she simply replied.

"Well, we now know that this person has connections to this group that are interested in us. Where's Banno?"

"He owns a small house, isolated that's somewhere up hill near the E-Rantel Cemetery. We're going there since he's not alone there," Yokoi explained. "There are other thugs that are hanging out there as well to protect Banno and mostly for illegal gambling."

"And what do you mean 'we'?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm going with you," Yokoi confirmed. "It's too dangerous to go alone. I'm coming with you so we can help each other."

"You're not full of it," I said to her with a deadpan look. "You look like you can handle yourself."

"Abso-f*cking-lutely," Yokoi responded while blowing a bubble before popping it. "While we're going there, a friend of mine that has some dealings in the black market has a dead drop for us, with some firepower that can help us."

"That's fantastic!" I smiled. "More chances for me to vent more off of my curse, and assuming that we're going up against some thugs with automatic weapons, you don't need to look any further than the weapons I have at my disposal."

"Then it's a date," Yokoi nodded. "I'll lead the way."

"H-Hey! Nobody said that this was a date!" I shouted at Yokoi, but she simply ignored it and went on ahead to the location where Banno is hiding. I sighed before following her. This can help me put a little closure to the Hero Clan Massacre 10 years ago as the hunt for the group begins.

** At the E-Rantel Cemetery **

Yokoi and I were walking near a dirt road that's up the hill and into a forest to avoid detection. Moments of walking, spotting both the cemetery and the house where Banno is supposed to be, there were a few empty carriages on a huge spot of dirt leading to the front door with a garage. Yokoi walks up to a log that looks…different.

"Over here," said Yokoi as I walked over to her location.

"This is the dead drop?" I asked her.

"That it is," she answered as she kicks the log, only for it to be a hollowed out log as a hatch opens wide, revealing two weapons, a Spas-12 Shotgun and a UZI SMG. Along with two boxes of shotgun ammo and 3 magazines of ammo for the SMG.

"A shotgun and a UZI…" I smirked with a nod of approval. "It's been a while since I've used these."

Man, if Revy saw this, she would be flipping out.

"Indeed," Yokoi agreed. "Now what are you going to take?"

I picked up the shotgun and replied, "I like to keep this for close encounters." 'And as another way to vent my curse. Darkie?'

**"You got it, Bro. Just pour your aura into those bullets, and they won't even know what's coming."**

"Very well. I'll take the UZI," Yokoi responded as she picked up the other gun as I picked up the ammo as we loaded them into the guns, cocking the weapons to be ready to capture Banno alive for information.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Yokoi asked. "Sneak in or kick in the front door?"

"Follow my lead," I simply responded as we headed over to Banno's house.

** At Banno's House **

Some criminals were playing a game of poker with music playing, laughing as they're having a good time.

DING-DONG!

"I'll get the door, hold on," said one of the thugs who leaves the room to walk up to the front door, putting his eye on the peephole, revealing me running up to the door by jumping and kicking it.

"WHAT THE FU-"

BAM!

The door breaks open from its hinges as it sends the thug falling and sliding back as I slid inside the house, causing the other 3 thugs at the poker table jump out of their chairs with their pistols drawn.

(Play MW2 Rangers Theme Song)

I quickly aim the shotgun with the 'cursed' bullets at one of the thugs and shooting him in the chest with 2 shots each in quick succession, blood splattering from the bullet wounds as he drops dead.

"AAAGGGHHH!" he screamed.

I did the exact same thing with the other thug.

"AHHH, MY LIFE!" screamed the second thug as he too drops dead.

The thug that was knocked down earlier pulls out a pistol and aims at me, only to turn around to see Yokoi walking in and fired 6 bullets into the thug's chest, killing him while I got up.

"Nice shot, Yokoi," I complimented her.

"I got your back," Yokoi said to me. "You search the left side, and I'll take the right side. Banno has to be in one of these rooms."

I nodded as we ran to each side. This is like being in an American action-packed movie, and it always gets me going as I feel the adrenaline rush through me and Dark Dayo.

And since that we're dealing with humans, there's no need for any spells or special weapons, so this is definitely good at keeping at a low profile.

I pulled out the shotgun again as another thug runs out from the hall as I aimed it at the stupid bastard.

"You're going to die here, bit-"

BANG!

He gets cut off hard as I fired a shot at him, blasting him in the chest as it sends him flying back into a window, shattering it while screaming death. I pumped the shotgun and walked into a hall as one door opens to reveal two more thugs coming out as I took cover behind a wall.

"GET HIM!" the thug shouted as he and his accomplice fired at my cover. I moved my weapon from cover and fires blindly.

The pellets manage to hit both the thugs, causing them to fall to the ground, screaming. I popped out of cover and fired another shotgun blast at the two of them with the cursed bullets this time, killing them instantly.

"Such idiots…" I muttered before I heard the sound of gunfire from the other side. Man, if Revy wanted to have a partner in crime, it would be Yokoi, because she really knows how to handle herself well. In fact, I want to know how much she did in combat training. I moved my leg over the dead bodies to get over as I moved further down the hallway, only for a door that is close to me to open, revealing a thug with an SMG in hand!

Thinking fast, I hit the thug in the head with the butt of the shotgun that staggered him to the ground. I fired another cursed shot into his face, where his head explodes. I reloaded the shotgun with new shells to keep it fully loaded.

I moved to another hallway and found a room where Banno may possibly be hiding there. A thug notices my presence and fired at me where I slid into cover as I was pinned down.

"SOMEBODY KILL HI-"

BANG x 7

The thug gets cut off as he was shot several times in the chest, falling down dead as Yokoi comes out from the other side.

"Hmph. For a hacker like you, you know how to handle things well," I said, impressed.

"Same to you, Dale," Yokoi blushed.

We soon got up as we headed towards the room, taking each side.

"Ready when you are," I whispered to Yokoi.

"Let's go," Yokoi responded as I fired a shot at the door knob, kicking the door as we breached into the room and gunned down 3 thugs as Banno is seen jumping out of the window to escape.

"Banno is escaping! After him!" Yokoi shouted as I jumped through the window with Yokoi following behind as I turned into a corner, spotting Banno running into the garage, closing it.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Banno shouted.

"Inside that garage," I said as I headed over to the garage, and I assume that he locked it. I also have a feeling that he's going to escape, provided that I opened the door by force, so thinking quickly, I took out a couple of special guns, named **Ebony and Ivory**, personally customized, semi-automatic M1911-style pistols, designed to rapidly fire bullets instilled with my demonic power, and by installing the 'cursed' bullets in these guns, I fired rapidly towards the garage door, and then I made a precision shot at where Banno is supposed to be, and sure enough….

BOOM!

…the garage explodes, revealing Banno on fire while there was a motorcycle, the car that Banno was about to drive, and some portable gas tanks. Banno was heavily injured and burned throughout half of his body, but he's still alive.

(Theme Ends)

As Banno tries to get away from the fire, he doesn't get far as Yokoi stomps on his back while moaning in pain loudly.

"Stop right there," Yokoi began in a low tone. "We need to talk."

"We got some questions for you, criminal scum," I followed as we grabbed Banno's broken legs and dragged him away into a lightpole while I made Banno sit him upright and Yokoi gets behind and ties his hands behind the pole.

"Y-You're the representative….for the Hellsing Organization," Banno spoke when he looked at me.

"Ah, so you know that I'm working for Sir Hellsing," I said to him. "Then that makes things a lot easier for me. Now I want to know who you are working for?"

"I don't know…"

PUNCH!

"Don't lie to me," I warned him after punching him in the face. "You have been talking to people that are hunting me and another girl down and it looks like now that this may be business Sir Hellsing, as well."

"And we got evidence here," Yokoi followed as she plays the recording on Banno's phone talk, making shiver in panic after the recording ends.

"Y-You b*tch," Banno spat. "You were spying on me?"

WHAM!

"Watch what you say, criminal scum," Yokoi snarled as she kicked him in the stomach. "You know something about these people and we want to know what their name is. Tell us."

"If I tell you anything, they'll kill me…"

"Then that's a risk you'll have to take. I have got some records about you that the police and the guards of this area would love to look at. Either way, you're a wanted man, Banno."

"Time is ticking, Banno…." I warned him as I covered my arm in a dark aura, knowing that this next punch will kill him. "Tell us who you are working for!"

"We don't got all day," Yokoi followed.

After coughing a bit, Banno gave in.

"Fine, I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

"That's the spirit," I said as I let go of my aura. "Tell us, if you had captured either me or that other girl, who would you deliver to, and at what location?"

"I won't tell you who the people are or what their group is called," Banno replied. "But they're bigger, bigger than you or that Hellsing b*tch thought. They own some property here and in Japan. The shipyard; it's fenced off from the other docks."

"Tell us more," Yokoi pushed.

"They got some good security there, barbed wire on every wall, 24-7 security, cameras and a schedule to get inside."

"What is in the shipyard?" I asked.

"There is an office building, a 2-story one at that. They might hold a server room where they got some information about things involving you and that girl, Kiyoko Hyoudou."

"Interesting…" Yokoi pondered.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"That's all I know," Banno confessed. "I doubt you both will be able to break in, but the group will get you and Kiyoko, no matter what. You will be caught soon…"

"That's all we wanted to hear, and thanks for the advice," I finished as I neck-chopped Banno, knocking him out instantly.

"Well, guess that is everything we need," Yokoi said as we heard the sound of guards talking as they were fast approaching with their horses.

"Right. Let's get out of here," I told her. "We'll let these guys deal with Banno."

"Right away," Yokoi saluted as we all quickly got out the place just as the guards saw Banno tied up to the pole, knocked out.

And this is only the beginning, but Sir Hellsing is definitely going to be pleased with the results.

** Next Day; At Dragonar Academy **

It was P.E. class for the Senios students, and many of the girls were helping each other stretch, but the boys…

"Listen, the bloomers will look like panties if you concentrate hard enough!"

"I see it, Motohama! I can see it, too! And to see Kiyoko and Asia helping each other stretch…what a spectacle!"

"HEY!" I yelled at the 2 boys as they got caught red-handed. "You better move it, or I'll do it for you!"

** At the Infirmary **

I was tired from both yesterday and today. Not too long ago, I just finished a stack of paperwork and turned it in to the higher-ups. I would go to catch a few Zs before getting for another class, but since the Infirmary was closer, I decided to go there. It is here that Chisato was there.

"Hey, Chisato. Busy day?" I asked as I stepped in.

"Oh, hey, Dale. You just made my day by just seeing you," Chisato said brightly, turning away from the book she was reading. "Unless of course, you came here to sleep, _again_."

"Hey, a man needs his sleep," I countered as I went to an empty bed and collapsed onto it.

Chisato just smiled as she pecked my forehead and went back to reading her book, but she soon sees a familiar redhead waiting at the door….

(20 minutes later)

(3rd-Person POV)

"Mm….Dominus…." a redheaded beauty mumbled in her sleep as she cooed closer to the body next to her as she was completely naked and couldn't help but enjoy the warmth the person was providing her.

"Hold….me….." she added as she squeezed the person's soft chest. 'What?!...' Rias thought in confusion as she started groping the chest, the chest of the school nurse, Chisato Hasegawa!

'Ahem!...' Chisato coughed, making Rias' eyes open wide as Chisato smiled at her and said, "Not that I d-don't feel…_ah_….good with your touch….but I'm not the teacher you thought, Ms. Gremory."

That said Gremory heiress jumped with a squeal as she realized that she had been groping the school nurse; the scare was enough to send Rias to the ground where she landed with her butt.

"Ah!..." the redhead complained while massaging her sore bottom and once she remembered what just happened and where they are now, she grabbed the bed sheets to cover herself and stuttered out, "M-M-Ms. Hasegawa!...I…u-umm…I-I'm so-sorry…I d-didn't…umm…."

Chisato just laughed at Rias while she stood up from the bed, naked as well. She stretched her body a little and walked towards her clothes, saying while putting them on, "Don't worry, Rias. Nothing happened between us."

Rias just stood up and while tilting her head, asked, "N-Not even m-me….you know…s-sleeping here wi-with…Professor Dominus?"

She was confused as to why Chisato seemed so calm about the situation because if this happened to Rias, she was sure she would be highly irritated by it.

Chisato just chuckled as she answered, "Not really, I already know how he is and what Kiyoko got herself into after a certain incident."

Rias sat next to her on the bed and questioned, "I….I a-actually wanted to a-ask you that…"

She didn't know whether to say it or not, because this could also destroy the relationship between Dayo and Mio, given her…conditions…

"Y-You do know that P-Professor Dominus….umm…."

"Is in a Master-Servant contract with Mio while also having another girl?" Chisato finished for Rias, making the redhead widen her eyes while nodding slightly, obviously surprised at that. "Yes, Rias, I know all about it. Knowing him, he probably has a lot more girls besides us here, actually, and of course, this does give Mio a lot of concerns, given her nature…."

In fact, last night, she actually visited the Dominus Manor to pick up Yokoi from last night's mission only to see the two Fallen Angels working for him there, along with Tohru, Kanna and Lucoa. She immediately went on guard at first, but was confused when the females didn't move. That was when Dayo walked down the stairs and explained it all to her. She was mad at first because they were the ones partially responsible for the death of Asia, but after spending some time with them and seeing that they genuinely regretted their actions, she got along well with them, but Rias doesn't need to know that right now, even though Mio does.

Rias was shocked at that. Sure, she was used to hearing about Harems, as they were quite common amongst devils (and succubi, incubi, and dragons, to an extent), especially when it comes to noble clans as both female and male members use Harems to bolster their legacy. In fact, Issei also wanted to become the Harem King himself, but sometimes, his…behaviors….may be coming back to bite him. And even so, Harems are not common in the Human World beyond the Middle East, so it was strange for her to hear that.

"B-But…then…w-why…" she asked.

"Why am I with him?..." Chisato asked. Rias nodded at that. "Well, not only I'm his mentor, but I really like him, a lot, I could even say that I'm already falling hard for him, so even if he has more girls and he is not going to stop any that approaches him, I want to be with him, even though he too, has a partner."

Rias was really confused at that as she didn't understand why a woman would be so willing to share, hence why she asked, "B-But how can y-you be so calm with the idea? D-Don't you think it's a l-little narcissistic of him?"

Chisato looked at the front and answered, "Well, that's quite ironic, considering that you're a Devil."

Rias was shocked when Chisato knew about this, but then again, Dayo did say that the governments around the world all knew about the supernatural well. Nevertheless, Chisato continued on.

"That being said, I could never think of him doing something so low as sleeping with other women around, but that's when I called the one person you never would even saw it coming."

"And that's…."

"Grayfia Lucifuge."

Rias gasped in shock when Chisato has made contact with, of all Devils, the Ultimate Queen, Sirzechs' Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, about the whole situation.

"I contacted her, who contacted Seekvaria, about what he was doing. She told me about her relationship with him and his relationship with both Mio and Kiyoko, so I felt a little broken-hearted…" Chisato said before chuckling and added, "But imagine my surprise when Seekvaria just laughed. I was confused until she explained a lot of things to me, things about Dominus that even I didn't know and once I heard them, I actually understood why he is the way he is."

Rias was even more confused, so she inquired further. "What do you mean?"

The nurse sighed before explaining, "Well, overall, Dale Dominus can be such a jerk sometimes, not caring about anyone or anything, but in reality, he does, but he's afraid, afraid of attachments, so he refuses to acknowledge said attachments."

"Why?" Rias asked.

"It's….because of his past…and his family…." Chisato answered with a somber tone. "If you have ever heard about the Hero Clan, his father started it all, so you can imagine that the Elders expected a lot out of his son. However, with such pressure like that, and the sudden disappearance of his father, and the incident that happened 10 years ago, and the extended family's dark side, Dale has tried to keep everyone away, and all for the sake of the world as he doesn't want them to die from his aunt's hands. When he started having sex with girls, he made sure to be as big of a jerk as he could so that the girls would come to resent him and leave. It worked for him for a while until he slept with Seekvaria….their story is not mine to tell, so you have to ask her that when you see her…."

Rias pouted cutely as her curiosity between Dayo and Seekvaria grew, but she nodded in understanding.

"But both Seekvaria and Yuki Nonaka have known him when they were little, so they knew everything about him, including why he does the things he does, so it didn't work on the both of them. He eventually just gave up and allowed the attachment to form, but another girl came into his life. She fell in love with him as well, and once again, Dale tried to do the same thing, but the same thing happened, the other girl didn't relent, thanks to Seekvaria actually, and he eventually gave up, and guess what? That girl is now his wife."

Rias was completely dumbfounded. She was feeling really guilty for thinking badly of Dayo without truly knowing the whole facts, but after hearing that explanation, she started to understand a little bit more about him and why he is the way he is. And since Grayfia still works for the Gremory Clan as a maid, she was more than certain to ask her some questions, but she also knew that she was not going to tell her everything, and for many obvious reasons, but she was still a little confused, so she asked, "But why does he keep sleeping around them?"

Chisato shook her head and said, "He doesn't. That is nothing more than a misconception, actually."

Rias was confused again at those words, so she mumbled dumbly, "Huh?"

The nurse smiled and chuckled before explaining, "Dale is not the one that's looking for sex. The women are the ones that do. He's just someone that says 'Yes' most of the time because that's who he is; he likes sex. The thing is though, he stopped sleeping around after he allowed Seekvaria to call himself his girlfriend, and from there on, he has only slept with the women he genuinely likes."

Rias nodded at that as it did make sense she has never seen Dayo flirt with anyone. In fact, it's the other way around. She has even heard from her classmates that almost all the campus' females (both students and teachers) have tried to throw themselves at him, but he just keeps refusing them. There were even some rumors that he was g*y and started to spread throughout the Academy, but those disappeared when Yurifina and Milfina were starting to be seen with him, but even then, the women haven't and will not stop looking for his touch.

Chisato then continued, "And about the 'Harem' thing…hehehe…well, the Perverted Trio could certainly learn a thing or two about him. You see, he's just incapable of breaking an attachment; once you're through his walls, he will not leave you behind…"

She looked at Rias with eyes full of love and continued, "He maybe cold and uncaring at times, but Akame and Natsu says otherwise. In fact, when it comes to what truly matters, I mean his loyalty, how he makes love to you, how he's always looking over you, how he is willing to wage a war for you, he's the best there is. That's why if you want to be with him as well, you must first understand that he hates jealousy. He's not going to stand someone that gets possessive, and that's why he warns you and others like you before you start a 'relationship' with him. He wouldn't even care if you get yourself another partner…."

Rias looked gloomy when Chisato said 'another partner', which unfortunately reminded her about…her current predicament.

"It is hard, and I'll admit that it was hard for me at first, that is until I learned everything about him and I understood. And now that he's under a Master-Servant pact, I think that this special contract and the nature of Mio's servant practically summarizes this whole conversation in a nutshell. So if you're not willing to let go of your possessiveness and jealousy for the sake of being with him, then take my advice and look the other way, because he will immediately break things up with you if you start getting jealous. And I suggest that you have a long talk with Mio and Maleficent about this. You will thank me later."

And with that, the bell rang as Chisato stood up and walked out of the infirmary, knowing that Rias was already lost in her own world, thinking over everything she just learned. She's been through the same thing as an Angel, but under more restrictions, so she knows that the Devil heiress needed her space, so Chisato went to the staff room….

…unaware that Yuki Nonaka has heard the whole thing from outside, and was reaching her breaking point, and that was the start of a chain of events that may almost cost the Hero Clan their lives….

** Near the Fountain **

(Dayo's POV)

(2 hours later)

"Damn it, Arcueid!" I growled as I ran down the path within the forest as I tried to find that said vampire. Moments ago, I got a call from Sir Hellsing that the female Vampire was having trouble with something and needed help, though she didn't say what the issue was, but I have a sneaky hunch of what it is.

I've managed to pinpoint Arcueid's location, and it just so happens to be at the park where Issei and Kiyoko got attacked by the Fallen Angels.

"**Oh, I feel a large amount of bloodlust coming from that direction**," Dark Bro said with excitement as I continued down the path, unaware that I just went through a barrier that Arcueid had secretly set up to prevent anyone from entering.

It didn't take long before I found her sitting on a bench, her legs tucked close to her chest and her head resting on her knees with her face hidden. It was definitely Arcueid, all right, but her appearance seemed different, darker and more…wild. Her body's form seemed to have shifted a little, her delicate hands were more beast-like and long claws, and her smooth hair had become untamed and all over the place. I slowly made my way towards her until I was standing right in front of Arcueid.

"…What are you doing here, Dominus?" the vampire asked without lifting her head, already aware of my presence, thanks to the barrier she had set up.

"My director had given me a call, and she said that you were in trouble," I answered as I sensed her power; it was unfocused and pouring out of the girl. "What's going on here, Arcueid?"

"…It's **nothing**…you need **to**…get **out of **here…" she answered as I narrowed my eyes. It wasn't just the sound of her voice, but it was almost as if she was struggling with something. "**They** are coming….**It's taking **a lot…of contro**l**…**to **not…."

"Control? What the hell are you talking about? Tell me so I can help!" I demanded as I stared down at the girl, who finally lifted her head to reveal her red eyes had turned golden with the white sclera had turned blood-red, and her fangs had grown longer.

"I should've known…"

"**Yeah, that's Vampiric Impulses. A True Ancestor is still a Vampire, after all.**"

"Is that what Seras had to go through during the Church battle back then?" I asked as I looked back at Arcueid, who seemed to be struggling a bit as she looked up at me.

"**More or less, yes, because as you can see, like normal Vampires, they have a strong impulse that pushes them to suck the blood of others. But unlike them, however, it is several times more dangerous because of the results. And while the desire to drink blood usually dies down after a Vampire sucks the blood of a human, the desire actually grows within a True Ancestor and pushes them into a berserk-like state**," Dark Bro explained.

"Arcueid, when was the last time you drank blood?" I asked her.

"…It was **several**…**cent**uries ago, and **it was th**e….only time I did **it**," Arcueid replied before moving her arms and wrapping tighter around herself. "I've he**ld myself back**…until now, than**ks** to m**y willpow**er."

I looked at her with surprise when I heard that. To think that a Vampire, let alone a True Ancestor, would be able to hold themselves through sheer willpower alone. Man, Alucard is going to have a field day when he hears about this.

I don't know about Shalltear Bloodfallen, though….

Anyways, as I looked at the painful look on Arcueid's face, I scratched my head in frustration, because I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this…but with her reaching her limit before losing control, she has left me no choice.

"Damn it…" I cursed. "To think that-"

"**It's none** of your….con**cern. I can hand**le it j**ust fine….you n**eed **to leave…"** Arcueid spoke as her voice seemed to grow darker by the second, which made me narrow my eyes again. "**They….**are com**ing**…"

"Who's coming?"

"**This isn**'t som**ething for **you t**o worry about.**"

Arcueid was shocked when I grabbed her shoulders.

"Usually, you'd be right as this would not be my problem, but this is an exception!" I said with a hard tone as Arcueid looked at me in surprise. "I don't know about you, but you have done many things for me, and for Seras as well, and as such, you're more than worthy enough to take some of my blood."

"**What?! Are **you **insane?!**" Arcueid shouted. "I**f I do that…then you co**uld di**e!** **And I will go berserk again….**ju**st like last **tim**e! And I tried my hardest…**.to avoid getting the Her**oes** **atten**tion!"

Aha! To think that she, Arceuid Brunestud, would also be a target from the Heroes. This is giving me a lot of concern…

"I don't know how you managed to get the Heroes' attention, but I can tell you one thing right now; it just got personal," I shouted back to her. "Since we're working together at the Hellsing Organization, I trust you, Arcueid."

"**How…**ho**w can you **say th**at so eas**ily?" Arcueid asked as she looked at me with tearful eyes, but she knew that she doesn't much time left. "**I can't **say that **I wil.."**

CRACK!

Suddenly, the sky and the space around us changed color and shifting, breaking Arcueid's barrier in the process before everything went back to normal.

"Now what?!" I asked.

"Dale, dodge!"

That sounded like Akame. In fact, it was Akame who warned us as I saw a shockwave hurling towards us and I had to pick up Arcueid and moved out of the way, and just in time before the shockwave destroyed both the fountain and the bench!

It didn't take long before Akame, Leone, Mio, Maria, Kiyoko, Rias and her Peerage, minus Issei and Asia came to see what was the cause for such a twisted presence to appear. They all became shocked at what they saw.

"Oh? You react faster than I expected," came a new voice. They all looked up to see a demon named Valga floating in the sky as he was looking down at us.

"A demon?" asked Leone as she and the others prepared themselves for battle.

"What are you doing here in our territory?" Rias asked crossly.

"Has the current Demon Lord changed his policies?!" Maria asked.

Valga simply scoffed and said, "A fool who inherited that power, but couldn't even survive that attack wouldn't be very useful anyways. And to also think that he would give his blood and possibly his power away to a True Ancestor. How the mighty have indeed fallen."

As he lowers himself to the ground, the others all got ready.

"So this was your doing?" Akame asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Valga asked, confused.

"Was Yuki's disappearance your doing?" Rias asked as her eyes turned red.

"Yuki?" I asked. "What's going on here?!"

"Yuki was with us earlier before this demon came," Rias explained. "And then, Yuki soon disappeared out of nowhere."

"Ahh, you mean that woman from the Hero Clan?" Valga smiled.

Then suddenly, Leone used her Imperial Arm: Lionelle, and aggressively charges towards Valga.

"Leone, no!" I warned her, but it was already too late as she was inches away from Valga when suddenly…

"Huh?" Leone asked as she was stopped by an Invisible Force that Valga used.

"Hmph. You've got a quick fuse," Valga said before punching Leone hard, sending her flying towards the trees, destroying them in its path.

"Big sis!" Koneko cried as Leone was soon slammed into the ground.

"What's the matter?" Valga mocked as he walked towards us. "Is that all you've got? I'll break every bone to each and every single one of you!"

"Akeno!" Rias ordered as Akeno flew above as she unleashes her lightning attack.

"Don't try to miss," Akeno giggled as she sent her lightning attack towards, and at the same time…

"Make that two!" Mio replied from another angle as she fired a huge fireball towards Valga.

And both of these attacks hit Valga at the exact same time, creating a massive explosion!

BOOM!

"Good job, everyone!" said Rias, but Akame and I knew that Valga wouldn't go down that easy, and it showed when he came out of the smoke, virtually unscathed!

"Really? Was that supposed to be an attack from you 2?" Valga asked with a smirk. "It doesn't even make me sweat!"

"No way…" Akeno gasped as her eyes widened that her attack and Mio's attack both did nothing!

"Then try this!" Maria shouted in her succubus form as she and Koneko both came out of the smoke and punched Valga at the same time!

BAM! WHAM!

Their attacks hit their mark as Valga slid a few feet down, but that's it.

"I'll admit that those attacks were good," said Valga as he launched an attack of his own. "But not good enough!"

Unfortunately, both Koneko and Maria had no time to react as the large fist got both of them and they were sent flying towards us!

As Kiyoko went behind me and Arcueid for cover, Koneko and Maria were caught by Yumi and Akeno before they hit the ground.

"Everyone, MOVE!" Akame shouted as the attacks from Valga kept on coming!

The ORC members and the 2 Night Raid members were forced to go on the defensive, and Valga wouldn't give them any openings.

Even when Rias tried to attack Valga, she was forced to go on the defensive to protect Mio from being attacked.

"All your moving around is such a pain," Valga said finally before powering himself up. "I'll finish you all off at once!"

It was then that he made a larger shockwave punch, almost as the Old School Building itself, and it was heading towards us at full speed!

However, what happens next is unbelievable!

BOOM!

2 giant claws was able to take the attack head-on, and the one who made those giant claws was….

"What the?! A-Arcueid?!" I asked in shock.

That's right. It was Arcueid Brunestud, who had a smirk on her face as she transformed her hands into giant claws to take the full brunt of the attack, but despite taking the damage, she's didn't even break a sweat and was ready to go.

But how? How was she-

"**Yeah, you might want to look over there, bro**."

And when I did, there was Yumi holding on to Kiyoko, and if you look closely at her neck, there were some bite marks on it. I looked back at Arcueid as she was in her normal state, and I didn't see any bloodlust coming out of her, but I looked back at Kiyoko, who was unconscious, but otherwise, she's okay.

"Wait a minute! Are you okay, Arcueid?" I asked in concern.

"…You idiot, you should be asking that to Kiyoko," Arcueid replied with a relieved smile before it slowly went away. "For some reason, after I drank some blood from her, she didn't feel any side effects or anything else like that. In fact, she told me to drink her blood, albeit reluctantly."

Well, that's a relief, but how did Kiyoko manage to convince Arcueid to drink her blood instead of mine? I was ready for it, too.

"**Well, I have a hunch, but it's quite a longshot, so let's see here….There's a possibility that her Sacred Gear must've done the work and possibly saved her life. That, and whoever or whatever is inside that Gear must've kept the darker magic of the True Ancestors from affecting either of them,**" Dark Dayo told me.

And the crazy part about this is that I wasn't sure if it would work in the first place.

"Well, well, well. So that vampire managed to save you all at the last second, and you can do it if you try, huh?" Valga asked, sounding a little impressed. "Then try THIS!"

It was then that he began to focus his energy from his hand to the rest of his arm that began to glow yellow as he was ready to unleash an even bigger attack at us.

However…

CRACK!

…it was then Valga realized that he has just been stabbed by a spear!

"Huh? What's this?" were the last words Valga said before he was fully enveloped in ice and completely shatters into many pieces.

The spear was then returned to a boy with yellow hair with black streaming down in the middle, wearing hero armor. It didn't take long before I figured out who it is….

"Well, look at that…" I began as I stood up with my arms crossed. "If it isn't **Takashi Hayase**, huh? I see that you're taking care of **Byakko** (and a fake one at that) pretty well."

"B-Byakko?! As in one of the 4 Saint Beasts?!" Rias asked in surprise.

"That would be correct," said another new voice.

"Ah, and it looks like you've been released from prison….**Kyouichi Shiba**," I said as I looked at the hero with his infamous mocking smile and fox-shaped closed eyes who had his arms crossed.

"I expected nothing less from you, son of the King of Heroes," Kyouichi replied.

[The King of Heroes?] the ORC members asked.

"That's a story for another time," I said as I glared at Kyouichi as he said that out loud on purpose. "And I see that you've made a full recovery since our last fight."

The others around me gasped as Takashi narrowed his eyes while Kyouichi's smile widened.

"Indeed, I have," he responded as he showed them his arm, which had hundreds of small scars while his left cheek was now a little swollen. "I thought that I would be powerful enough to defeat you, but I was wrong."

"And since you guys are here, I have a pretty good idea on _why_ you're here," I said to them. "It's from the Village, isn't it?"

"Of course," Kyouichi responded. "Orders are orders."

"And for someone like you to be with the girl who not only has inherited the Demon Lord's power, but also has a Sacred Gear that almost destroyed the whole world?" Takashi asked. "And on top of that, you're also with a True Ancestor who has taken the blood off that girl that has a powerful **Dragon Goddess **in her."

WHAT?! Are you saying that Kiyoko…has a Dragon Goddess inside her Sacred Gear?! Now THAT got my attention.

"So, what you're trying to say is that Yuki wasn't enough to keep an eye on Mio, who happens to be under the protection of the Gremory Clan, with one of them being the Strongest of the Great Satans?" I asked. "You really must be pretty bold, because should things go your way, you might as well be declaring war on the Devils. And, if I'm not mistaken…"

A lightning ball was hurling towards me, which Natsu came out of nowhere and ate the attack, shocking the person who tried to attack me. It was a girl wearing the Hero Clan's armor and is wearing a gauntlet with 3 large jewels in the forearm.

"I was wondering when you would show up, **Kurumi Nonaka**…."

"Don't utter my name so freely, you monster!" Kurumi responded. "You, of all people, are protecting the Demon Lord's daughter, as well as these Devils, AND that True Ancestor? How dare you do something so ridiculous! You have no idea what my sister has gone through these past 10 years!"

I looked at the other end of the park to see Yuki in her hero uniform, hiding with a sad look on her face.

'I see,' I thought with an angry glare. "Well, I bet that you guys are here for Mio due to the fact that she's now an Elimination Target, thanks to the Fallen Angels."

"Indeed," Kyouichi answered. "However, she's not the only one. Since that you, that glasses girl, and that True Ancestor are all here in the exact same place, you three are also Elimination Targets as well!"

The others gasped in horror as they prepared to protect me, but I silently told them not to interfere.

"Oh, really? After that last attempt to kill me, you failed miserably, although you managed to let one of MY targets slip away," I told them.

Kurumi and Takashi growled and prepared to fight, but I had a bored look on my face as I snapped my fingers as the barrier around this area broke, shocking Akeno and Maria.

'H-He broke the barrier that easily?!' they thought, not knowing how strong I was.

"See? That's not even close to a percent of his power," Kyouichi responded. "Please try not to make him work too hard, because annoying him would be the last thing you want to do. I learned that the hard way."

Both Kurumi and Takashi lowered their weapons in surprise.

"The last thing we want to do is to destroy this country, which houses the famous Lautreamont Knight Family," Kyouichi continued. "And in case you didn't know, this is a place where Dragons roam free, but we are not afraid to slay them all if they're not kept under their leash, just like what happened to Julius Lautreamont."

I can tell that Kyouichi Shiba is mocking the royal family (and my race) from the way he spoke, angering me even further.

"The elders will surely come after you if this country is destroyed, so we'll prepare a barrier space that's capable of withstanding our battle, since we'd prefer to settle matters there, so how about it?"

"Why ask such a stupid question when you already know the answer?" I asked.

"It's 3 against 3," Kyouichi responded. "We'll send you the location later. Our fight will take place 2-3 weeks from now. We're looking forward to your agonizing deaths."

"And I'm looking forward to destroying you again, but this time, it's going to be a LOT more painful," I smiled back with a dark aura spreading around me.

Kyouichi smiled back with an aura of his own, twisting the area around us, forcing some to the ground due to the heavy pressure before we both calmed down.

Soon after, the 4 heroes, including Yuki, all disappeared just as Sona, Maleficent and her peerage came.

However, Akeno was spacing out for some reason.

"Uh, Akeno, are you okay?" Akame asked.

"O-Oh! I-I am," Akeno laughed.

"And by the way," I asked Rias. "Where's Issei and Asia?"

"They're out doing contracts, which I'm thankful that I made that decision," Rias answered. "OK, everyone! We have to prepare for the inevitable battle with them! I really don't like doing this, but I think I should contact my brother just to be on the safe side, because Mio's life is on the life, and my brother really had to work hard just for her to get to this point, so it's also personal to him."

"I agree," Maleficent replied as she soon got up to speed on what happened. "And I think that a good way to get Mio prepared is to have a powerful **familiar** on her side."

Which means one thing….

'So, we're going to the **Familiar Forest**, huh?' I thought before the [Message] ability activated out of nowhere. "Hold on, I got to take this call."

As I went to the trees, just as Leone finally comes out of there with a few bruises after being knocked out unconscious, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

[Lord Dominus, you got to come back to Nazarick quickly!]

It was the sound of a rarely-panicked Albedo.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

The answer to that question was going to be the start of a chain of events that was going to put the strained relationship between me and the Heroes to its breaking point, but it was also going to be the start of the reveal on why I'm the True Divine Dragon King, but it will also lead to a shocking betrayal in Rias Gremory's peerage.

[It is Shalltear Bloodfallen! She has revolted against us, and is being used by a group of heroes!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**What?!**" I asked as my anger just went through the roof after hearing that after going through 10 minutes of total silence as I processed on what Albedo just reported. It's a good thing that the Devils already left when I made my reaction, because they would've lost consciousness.

** Back at the Park **

(10 minutes before Dayo's reaction)

(3rd-Person POV)

After explaining on what happened, Sona turned to Rias with a serious expression and asked, "Should you really be bringing attention to yourself right now? You already went way ahead of the line when you decided to hide Professor Dominus' existence from your brother about Mio's situation, but now you're agreeing with them on hiding Mio's identity as heir to one of the Seven Clans from the Underworld."

"I'm not hiding anything," Rias countered with an equally serious look. "Later on, his existence will be revealed. And besides, it's my life to do with as I please."

Sona stared at her red-headed friend before adjusting her glasses and asked, "…Then tell me this; does he know about you and your family's future plans?"

A twitch on Rias' body was all the girl needed.

"I thought so. Mind telling me why? It isn't something you can hold back for very long. This may also affect on your sisters, as well."

"Because I refuse to accept that fate, and I refuse to marry _**that man**_," Rias Gremory answered with venom in her voice at those last two words as her fists clenched tightly.

"Indeed!" Maleficent agreed. "The last thing we want right now is for us to be with such a disgusting bastard like him, and we're going to do everything in our power to stop that from happening!"

"And when we do that, I can…." Rias finished as she unclenched one of her hands and brought it over her heart.

"So you can be with the Professor instead? Truthfully, I can see where you're all going with this. He is a much better candidate than him. He has shown that he's strong, comes from a powerful family, and has a great physical form," Sona pointed out. "However, what concerns me is the fact that he is…the son of the King of Heroes."

"Well, we're not interested in that last part…well, maybe a little…." Rias said with a blush, but dismissed it as she continues to speak. "Professor Dominus is much more than someone who can help me to get out of this engagement. He's very important to me…"

"Ahem!" Mio coughed with a little force.

"I'm sorry. To _us_," Rias corrected. "Much more than I had thought anyone could be."

"Yeah…." Maleficent followed with a small blush of her own.

"Wait a minute! You all make it sound like…?!" Sona blinked a few times as she stared at Rias with a shocked look. "Rias…Maleficent….Mio….what are you all-"

"Listen, we better get going," Rias interrupted Sona. "I have something important to talk to Asia and Issei about what's going to happen tomorrow. You were planning on coming over with your Peerage, right?"

"Rias…" Sona started to speak before pausing and shaking her head. "That's right, my Peerage and I will arrive at the ORC room after school is finished."

"Alright, we'll be waiting. See you tomorrow, Sona," Rias finished as she and her Peerage, as well as Mio, Maria, Maleficent and her Peerage left while Arcueid, Leone, Natsu and Akame departed from another direction, leaving Sona alone with her thoughts.

'Gray Dantalion….you really have put Rias and her sisters in a really tight spot, did you?'

** At A Mysterious Place **

Remember the guy who was with Valshion earlier who accepted a request from a Devil with the deaths of her entire peerage?

Well, after entering the dimensionally isolated room, the Half-Fallen Angel took a turn and opened the door to the armory. Racks of weapons ranging from simple swords to elaborately detailed warhammers, pistols and rifles from all ages and all levels of technology, and even a cabinet dedicated to his more energetic weapons. Of course, the last one was kept under lock and key for a very special reason. In addition to the stored weapons, there were a variety of clothing suitable for different missions and functions.

He wasn't expecting trouble, but you never really knew what you might run into. The suit that he was wearing was of the same style as the one that he had worn when first visiting Kuoh in Japan. Black double-breasted jacket with silver trimmings, black pants, and polished black brogue shoes, over a grey vest and white shirt topped with a blue cravat with gold threads. He liked wearing suits as they had a certain elegance and refinement to them, not to mention the one that he was wearing had been made from the hide of a Nemean Lion. Not the giant one that Hercules had slain, but one of its smaller offspring. It didn't have the same resilience as the legendary hide, but it rivaled plate armor in strength and while offering impressive magic resistance.

Going over to one of the racks of clothing he pulled out his trusty great coat, made from heavy wool and imbued with hundreds of spells to help protect him. It was a dark grey double-breasted with silver buttons, and had a wide collar that could be turned out for extra warmth and to protect against rain. The coat fell almost to his ankles and his forwent the shoulder cape instead being split in the back allowing for ease of movement. Valshion often made fun of his choice of wearing it, but he repeatedly told her that it completed his image. He may have been somewhat vain about his appearance, but the coat was practical before it was stylish, and that was the only reason she let him keep it.

Flaring it open he checked to make sure all the straps were tight before taking a simple holy sword from one of the racks. While nowhere near as potent as a legendary blade like Durandal or Excalibur, it was more than comparable to the power of something produced by Blade Blacksmith. Sheathing it at his waist, he left the armory and after putting down a request for materials on one of his note pads, exited his workshop.

Instead of teleporting directly into the destroyed church near E-Rantel in Arc Strada, he appeared a few blocks away, and activated the concealment charms on his coat, just in case a normal person saw him.

The walk was quick and easy, as there was really no one out at this time. However, the real reason he came here was to make a memorial for his Fallen comrades: Reynelle, Reynella, Dohnaseek, Mittlet, Mittel and Sureri. He had heard about the incident from Valshion, and he was devastated that his friends have perished. And it was obvious, thanks to a pile of black feathers that had a sign that said:

"Sorry, a lot of crows have died from a disease. – Akeno."

'Akeno? I've heard that name before…' the man thought with a sweatdrop before putting flowers next to the feathers and quickly teleported away.

** At another Mysterious Place **

The city of Balinor.

Beautiful, prosperous and perfect. One of the largest cities in the country of Inveria. It is a port town and home to hardworking, faithful citizens. Not too close to the capital and not too close to the large city of Parn, Balinor was perfect for the dark intentions of the Lust Reaper and her succubi followers.

It all began with a plan, a sinister plan. All grown out of a chance encounter with a most interesting young lady. The Lust Reaper had heard of the faith, of course. Those who worshiped their Goddess were common. The daughter of the eternal of reason and mercy was quite iconic figure to mortals. But a high priest and his attending nun walking with only a single guard was a sight to see.

No one would dare bother her in the guise of the nun. She would immediately be trusted and respected. The convenience and of course sheer decadence of taking two of the affirmed filled her with anticipation. The Lust Reaper had come to experience the debauchery and essence of mortals and her first meal was an amazing one.

She decided that she'd appear to them, more or less as herself. But as a hurt traveler in the need of aid. Of course, them being of the faith helped her without question. Even allowed her to make camp with them before they crossed the river into Balinor.

The knight guard was the first of her victims. Strong and astute, he'd been auspicious of her from the beginning and he'd need to be dealt with to get closer to her targets. It was simple enough to lure him away, a woman needed an escort when she wanted to relieve herself in the privacy of the oh so scary Red Woods.

The knight was an easy conquest for one of the Reaper's minions. She'd pinned him against the tree and kissed him deeply. Her fluids and her taste causing his blood to race and his passion to grow. He was weak willed and no magics or illusions were necessary to break out his carnal desires. She allowed him to indulge himself.

Enthralled by her, he shared his secrets to the succubus. He wished to be a paladin and he was affirmed as well. He'd swore a vow of chastity but longed for the touch of a woman. She took advantage of this easily. Pushing herself upon him and taking his virginity as a woman and then as a man.

Using her otherworldly powers, she had her way with him and drew his energy within herself feeding off his passions and desires. His repression was exquisite. Reasonably happy with her new thrall and the taste of his essence, she left him to sleep off the extreme fatigue of such a feeding. The Lust Reaper was pleased about this from her subordinate and her minions followed not long after.

The nun was their next target; she was easier. A succubus can always tell the measure of a person, sexually, by their scent. Though this sister was affirmed, it was quite obvious she hadn't always been. She was alone, trying to sleep and doing her best not to pleasure herself. She must have had a lot of sex before finding her faith. A low-leveled normal succubus took her down easily.

The Priest was last and was a true man of faith. He'd be a harder nut to crack, but the Succubi had already enthralled his nun. Together with her they came to him. Using their magic, they enticed him as they filled the air with their succubus scent and natural and potent aphrodisiac. Try as he might, it was impossible to defend his purity against the Succubi and his colleague.

The Lust Reaper took her time with the Priest; his essence pure and delicious. Watching the nun swallow the cock of her once admired and revered colleague was bliss. She and her minions spent the night influencing them, pushing them to more and more carnal acts as they all indulged themselves on their essence; an activity that didn't end until the sun began to rise.

The next day brought exactly what the succubus leader had planned. Her thralls were completely under her control. Dressed in the cloth of the faith and in the company of trusted and respected people, she walked right past the soldiers at the gate and feared not the mages or clerics who could pose her as trouble. They walked her through the gate and into the heart of the city. She would spend the next days taking over the church, enthralling its members; nuns, preachers, altar boys. As she and her minions all made love under the statue of the goddess, the haughty succubus could only laugh and record all of this in her story. From here, her plans would begin, from here she would take anything she wanted.

Including a certain Dragon. And speaking of…

"Ms. Reaper. I have returned," spoke a lady, wearing a witch's hat. It was Kiria Mikuni, the Time-Stop Witch.

"Ah, Kiria," the Lust Reaper smiled. "I hope you've given me some good news."

"Indeed, I have," Kiria responded. "I have the Red Dragon Emperor in my 'class'. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the chance of being alone more frequently as of now."

"Don't worry. The time will come eventually. Keep an eye on him, and I think you should have some… 'fun' in the meantime, don't you think?"

Kiria smiled, although it was a nasty one.

"Oh, yes," she answered. "I'll certainly have some 'fun'."

** At the Hellsing Manor **

[Sir!] a group of people greeted their commander in unison. They were inside a room that seemed to be a command center, with many computers placed in special desks built so that the people could observe and work; everything was transmitted to a wall-sized screen at the far side of the room.

"At ease," Integra Hellsing said with her powerful voice. She had just read Dayo's report of what has happened so far, and was pleased to see Yokoi as one of his newest agents.

She was then approached by a female wearing a military uniform similar to those the other people in the rom were wearing, though hers was black with blue ornaments instead of the regular white and red. The beautiful girl seemed to be in her late 30s and was also wearing a military cap, a small flag of the UK etched on her uniform's right shoulder area.

"Sir!" the female saluted her superior.

Integra nodded slightly in greeting as she walked towards the front of the room, knowing that whatever she was called for will be displayed on the large screen.

"Commander Jones, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Integra asked, smoking a cigar.

The now identified Commander Jones walked behind the UK's military highest ranking officer and once they stopped in front of the screen, she looked back at one of the officers and nodded at him, prompting him to send an image to the large screen.

"This is what we wanted you to see, sir," Jones said as she looked at the image.

Integra narrowed her eyes at what she was seeing. The image showed a familiar location where there seems to be a group of people trading arms.

"Is that Pripyat?" the Hellsing Director asked once she recognized the affected zone by the Chernobyl Power Plant disaster.

The Commander in question nodded at her superior as she responded, "Yes, sir. This photo was taken by our satellite some hours ago. It is likely that whatever deal was happening there is already done."

Integra breathed out some smoke as she mumbled, "Could it be?..."

She then gestured the officer to continue showing her the images, and once she saw them all, she asked, "Do we know who led this exchange?"

Jones nodded at the officer again and after getting a nod in understanding, the officer sent an image to the large screen. The image showed a white male with short black hair, he was wearing a thick coat, but the thing that got Integra's attention the most was the ring in his right hand.

"Officer, zoom in on that ring," she ordered and the officer did as told and after he zoomed in on the image, the Commander asked, "Does the ring has any significance, sir?"

Integra looked intently at the ring, which seemed to be made of gold but had a white emerald embedded on it. The image was not clear at all since the picture was taken from a far distance, but Integra recognized the ring very well.

"It seems that THEY have started making their move."

The female soldier tilted her head in confusion as she asked, "They?"

"The information is quite sensible, so I cannot tell you here…" Integra said to her subordinate before adding, "But you will be briefed once Dayo and the Vanadis come."

The female Commander widened her eyes at that, along with the rest of the room. Now having one of the most powerful Dragons in the world was one thing, but for him AND the Vanadis being called for this? Now THAT had to be serious.

"Officer, get me the **Radio Demon** on the screen right now," Integra ordered to the shocked young male.

The room fell silent at the mention of the Radio Demon that is known as **Alastor**, but the officer quickly did as told and began calling the special agent in question. It took some moments, but after a blip on the screen, a man with short brown hair with small circular glasses and wearing a tuxedo without the outer black jacket appeared in the image. The male was quite handsome; he had brown eyes and white skin, and he seemed to be in his 30s, but what really stands out is that he's smiling. All the time.

Don't let that fool you, because even from a simple image of him, anyone could tell that messing with him would be your last mistake.

"_Sir Hellsing, I presume_?" Alastor greeted in his human form.

Integra nodded in greeting and asked, "Alastor, how's the mission?"

Alastor just smiled and asked with a laidback tone, "_If I told you that I somehow lost the target's location, how would you respond?_"

Integra just sighed as an answer.

"_Don't blame me when she came here to South Korea! For technology maniacs like Dayo, and with many radios here, I couldn't help it!"_

Integra could only massage her temples before claiming irately, "It doesn't matter anymore…"

She looked at Alastor and was glad to see that the scary Radio Demon that even makes the Elders in the Underworld not to push their luck against him understood the serious tone she was using. With that, she said, "**NOMAD **has begun to make their moves."

Alastor turned his demeanor completely at those words and yet still smiled, surprising the people present in the room. "_I see…You want me to come back?_"

Integra nodded at that, so Alastor asked, "_Want me to bring the Boss_?"

"Not yet, but you know where he is, right?"

"_Indeed. He called me some days ago, so I know where he's at, and I must say, he's definitely making this world a lot more entertaining than I would ever have imagined!_" he smirked and added, "_And with him leading 3 powerful Kingdoms, I think it's high-time that I ought to meet his companions and find out if they're worthy of serving him. After all, the Boss already has a few people having his back, but then there's that important person who knows how to have his back. See ya soon! Over and out!_"

With that, the communication with the Radio Demon has finished.

"If you're calling both 'Demons' and the Vanadis here, this means that this is serious…." Jones spoke as she looked at the screen before she brought her eyes to her leader and asked, "May I ask how serious this is, sir?"

Integra stayed quiet for a while, but soon looked at the female and replied….

"World War potential serious, and possibly…._Eternal Conflict/Calamity War_ potential serious."

Everyone in the room froze at that, especially with the second part. Now, it has been over 70 years since the last World War and back then, the aftermath was devastating, so the thought of a new one with all the new capabilities and technologies humanity has achieved breaking out was the most frightening thing they could dream of.

But even that was NOTHING compared to the Eternal Conflict. To have Demons and Angels involved that may have the potential of actually destroying this world is something that no one wants to even think about, but unfortunately, it is not off the table.

And then there's the Calamity War that is completely FUBAR….

"I want you to find me everything on that guy…" Integra ordered as she pointed at the man with the ring. "I want his identity known by the time that Dayo and Alastor and the Vanadis all get here."

[Yes, sir!] the room chorused together and immediately went to work.

"Sir…" Commander Jones then brought the director's attention back to her. She got a nod in return and said, "There is something else you must see."

Integra Hellsing narrowed her eyes at that, and could tell that it was not related to the previous subject, but sensing the uneasiness coming from the whole room, she knew that it wasn't going to be anything good.

** At the Vatican; Section XIII - Iscariot **

Alexander Anderson grimaced as he flipped through yet another book of Holy Texts.

After his battle with Alucard and Dayo and a subsequent retreat, the Paladin had completely immersed himself within the documents in the Vatican Library in an effort to discover any possible means to kill the undead monstrosity, as well as the Devils that lay on that land. Unfortunately, he was not having a good deal of luck, as the only instructions he could find were the usual methods one would use when eliminating a vampire, consisting of either cutting off its head or piercing its heart, while eliminating a Devil would be consisting of anything Holy, including Holy Swords or Holy Water, or even a cross.

Seeing as how neither of those tactics had proven effective against Dayo or the Hellsing's w***e pet in the slightest, Alexander was understandably growing increasingly frustrated.

"Father Anderson, you need to rest…"

Looking up from his research, the blond priest was greeted by the sight of one of his two apprentices.

She is an assassin who has neck-length, straw-colored hair, and grey-green eyes. She dresses in the priest uniform of the Iscariot Organization, and wears glasses. Occasionally, she is seen smoking a cigarette.

"Ah, Heinkel, I appreciate your concern, but I cannot truly rest until I have found the answers I'm looking for," Alexander replied.

The assassin, **Heinkel Wolfe**, frowned and folded her arms across her chest and said, "You won't be able to concentrate when your mind is so obviously distracted, Father."

Alexander chuckled and leaned back in his chair and agreed, "Aye, I suppose you're right…seeing Asia Argento with my own eyes has brought up quite a few old memories that I thought I'd forgotten. I know the two of you were quite close when you were a child….are you sure I'm the one who you should be concerned about?"

Heinkel faltered briefly before quickly regaining her composure and answered, "When she was an orphan, Asia is like a younger sister to me and that makes her my family in all but blood. I will do whatever it takes to save her not only from those heathens in Hellsing, but also from those disgusting Devils. You don't need to worry about me though, my goal is clear and my path is sure."

The green-eyed man nodded approvingly and closed the text in front of him before rising to his feet.

"As long as you continue to fight for the sake of our Lord in Heaven, I will not condemn you for any actions you may take to sway young Asia Argento and even the former Hero Clan member Dale Dominus to the side of righteousness. We cannot allow the Heroes' legacy to be pulled along through the dirt, and as long as they remain in association with the likes of the Devils and Hellsing, we will make it our personal duty to ensure that they both get a chance at redemption."

"I am glad that you agree, Father Anderson, but…I must confess to wanting to meet either one of them in a more passive setting before any measure of force is used," Heinkel muttered softly.

Alexander chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on his protégé's shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with that lass," he spoke. "It is as you said before; you view Asia and Dale to an extent as family. I will attempt to ensure that you will get your chance to speak with them privately, but I can't promise that such a meeting can occur before I am forced to apprehend the nun against her will. I hope you can understand why."

The younger blonde sighed, but nodded nonetheless and replied, "I understand, Father."

Alexander smiled at her acceptance and patted her shoulder reassuringly once more before going on about his day, leaving Heinkel alone with her thoughts.

"I swear that on the name of the Lord, I will save you Asia Argento, my _jüngere Schwester_…and that's a promise."

* * *

To Be Continued….

**ED Song: (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction by Devo**

* * *

_On the next episode…._

_Dayo quickly heads back to Nazarick to see both Sebas and Solution severely injured and tells their story on how Shalltear's mission went so well to horribly wrong, and was shocked to find out who managed to stop Shalltear._

_At the Occult Research Club classroom, Gray introduces Rias her potential new servants, not knowing about the foreshadowing events of Issei, whom that said child was going to be 'examined' by Dayo as he wanted to see the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, and warns him of what's going to happen in the future, courtesy of Navi._

_As Sona and her Peerage meets with Rias, Maleficent, Mio and their Peerages, Dayo manages to 'convince' the Familiar Master to have them all here in the Familiar Forest, not knowing that Milgauss and Anya are also there, looking for a particular Dragon._

_And later, Dayo meets with Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, and the strongest of the Dragon Kings, only to get confronted with the Hero Faction's leader, Cao Cao, and tells them about the location of the upcoming battle, which raises warning flags for Dayo, sensing that something's not right._

_Plus, after struggling with a few slime monsters that Issei wanted as a familiar, the 4 Devil Peerages were soon confronted by Milgauss and Anya and a group of monsters attacks them, which lead to Mio finding a rare Dragon Egg, and sure enough, the Dragon inside this egg will be her new Dragon Pal, but thanks to the Master-Servant Pact, it is also Dayo's Dragon Pal as well!_

_But first, Dayo's fiancée, Seekvaria Agares, was going to get an unwelcoming surprise by Riser Phenex, Rias' current fiancée, thanks to the breakup between her and Gray._

_And speaking of Gray, he's going to do something that will really irritate Dayo to no end, but he doesn't know that it was a certain request from a certain Fallen Angel. What's he up to? Is he going to do something that might give Mio an edge in the upcoming battle, or is it something else? And how will Dayo bring back Shalltear Bloodfallen when he hears about the events from his subordinates? All of those questions and a whole lot more will be answered on the next episode of The True Diving Dragon King Above All Others!_

* * *

And that's it! Episode 9 is complete! And wow, I had to do a lot of researching, especially with Revy Lee from Black Lagoon as she is one of the most bad*sses I've ever seen. It has been a long time since I've watched the series, but it was so damn good! Also, you've now seen some backstories for my OC and a few others. Plus, this is now the longest episode I've ever written by a few hundred words! Also with this, we now enter the final arc of Season 1: The Trust and Betrayal Arc, and you'll see why it's named that for the upcoming episodes ahead. Now then, a quick shout-out to the ones for inspiring for this episode…

Oturan Namikaze, AlucardsBro, TheBlackRyuubi, Shenkaze, TalonAlpha3, LordAlttreX, Wacko12, lonewonder115, SoulEmbrace2010, MikeX713

And here are the references…

* * *

REFERENCES:

Shiki Tohno – Tsukihime (Type-Moon)

Shuzen Family – Rosario & Vampire

Avril Berkeley; Kikyou Shirakomachi – Love x Holic (Atelier Kaguya)

Yuuka Kazami – Touhou Project

Tsubaki Yayoi - Blazblue

Jack-O Valentine; Baiken – Guilty Gear

Cherri Bomb, **Alastor** – Hazbin Hotel

Loona – Helluva Boss

Gray Dantalion – an OC from FallenPrinceA

Yokoi – an OC from lonewonder115

Ebony and Ivory – Devil May Cry series

_Jüngere Schwester_ \- Younger Sister in German

Does NOMAD mean anything to you?

* * *

Now…this month was very rough as we lost some powerful giants here.

First, Chadwick Boseman, who played Black American icons Jackie Robinson and James Brown with searing intensity before inspiring audiences worldwide as the regal Black Panther in Marvel's blockbuster movie franchise, died Friday of cancer. He was 43.

Boseman died at his home in the Los Angeles area with his wife and family by his side, his publicist Nicki Fioravante told The Associated Press.

Boseman was diagnosed with colon cancer four years ago, his family said in a statement.

"A true fighter, Chadwick persevered through it all, and brought you many of the films you have come to love so much," his family said. "From Marshall to Da 5 Bloods, August Wilson's Ma Rainey's Black Bottom and several more - all were filmed during and between countless surgeries and chemotherapy. It was the honor of his career to bring King T'Challa to life in Black Panther."

Boseman had not spoken publicly about his diagnosis. He is survived by his wife and a parent and had no children, Fioravante said.

* * *

Next, Beloved poker commentator and champion Mike Sexton, nicknamed the "Ambassador of Poker" for his lifelong promotion of the game, has died at 72.

World Poker Tour and partypoker, an online poker company Sexton cofounded, confirmed his death. Fellow poker champ Linda Johnson said Sexton "had been battling prostate cancer" that had spread to other organs shortly before his death.

Sexton had a hand in every aspect of poker - broadcast, business and the game itself. Surviving poker greats say the game wouldn't be as successful as it is today without his influence.

Sexton was a longtime commentator for World Poker Tour, which hosts international televised tournaments, with broadcasting partner Vince Van Patten.

As a player, he won nearly $7 million since his debut in the 1980s. His competitors hardly winced when he'd take their chips because he was so widely liked, actress and poker player Jennifer Tilly tweeted after learning of his death.

After nearly 15 years of commentating for World Poker Tour, Sexton won his own World Poker Tour title in 2016. That victory was special for how long it took Sexton to achieve it - something out of a movie, partypoker player Jaime Staples tweeted.

In a tribute blog, pro Phil Hellmuth said the game is indebted to Sexton.

"Poker would not be as well regarded as it currently is without Mike Sexton," Hellmuth wrote. "Mike has been the consummate gentleman, and has championed poker better than anyone else."

Upon learning of his death, many of Sexton's friends and fans have shared Sexton's famous sign-off: "May all of your cards be live, and may all of your pots be monsters."

* * *

And finally (as of the time of this writing, September 18, 2020), Supreme Court Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg died on Friday due to complications of metastatic pancreas cancer, the court announced. She was 87.

Ginsburg was appointed in 1993 by President Bill Clinton and in recent years served as the most senior member of the court's liberal wing, consistently delivering progressive votes on the most divisive social issues of the day, including abortion rights, same-sex marriage, voting rights, immigration, health care and affirmative action.

Her death - less than seven weeks before Election Day - opens up a political fight over the future of the court. Addressing the liberal justice's death, Senate Majority Leader Mitch McConnell said Friday evening, "President Trump's nominee will receive a vote on the floor of the United States Senate."

But Ginsburg told her granddaughter she wanted her replacement to be appointed by the next president, NPR reported. "My most fervent wish is that I will not be replaced until a new president is installed," she dictated to granddaughter Clara Spera days before her death."

Democratic presidential nominee Joe Biden praised Ginsburg as a "giant in the legal profession" and a "beloved figure," saying in brief on-camera remarks Friday evening that people "should focus on the loss of the justice and her enduring legacy."

"But there is no doubt, let me be clear that the voters should pick the president and the president should pick the justice for the Senate to consider," he added, saying that was the position of Republicans who refused to vote on then-President Barack Obama's nominee in 2016.

Ginsburg developed a rock star status and was dubbed the "Notorious R.B.G." In speaking events across the country before liberal audiences, she was greeted with standing ovations as she spoke about her view of the law, her famed exercise routine and her often fiery dissents.

"Our Nation has lost a jurist of historic stature," said Chief Justice John Roberts. "We at the Supreme Court have lost a cherished colleague. Today we mourn, but with confidence that future generations will remember Ruth Bader Ginsburg as we knew her - a tireless and resolute champion of justice."

Ginsburg, who died on the eve of the Jewish new year, was surrounded by her family at her home in Washington, DC, the court said. A private interment service will be held at Arlington National Cemetery.

Ginsburg had suffered from five bouts of cancer, most recently a recurrence in early 2020 when a biopsy revealed lesions on her liver. She had said that chemotherapy was yielding "positive results" and that she was able to maintain an active daily routine.

* * *

And all three of these legends passed away due to cancer. This really scares me, so to those of you who are concerned (and who's not), here are 7 tips to prevent this from happening to you.

1\. Don't use tobacco. Using any type of tobacco puts you on a collision course with cancer.

2\. Eat a healthy diet.

3\. Maintain a healthy weight and be physically active.

4\. Protect yourself from the sun.

5\. Get vaccinated.

6\. Avoid risky behaviors.

7\. Get regular medical care.

Well, that's all for me, and as if now, I'm going to be graduated as Master's at Nova Southeastern University! It has been a tough ride, especially when 2020 rang in due to the Coronavirus, but I made it, and I know you can too if you believe in yourself.

Now that I'm finished with this, I'm going to take a break from this story and head on over to the other story, The Trinity Dragon Ashikabi Emperor of the North, and see if I can get one on before the new year.

Oh, and expect a new story in dedication to Senran Kagura: New Wave soon, with a crossover of Highschool DxD, Triage X...and Taimainin Asagi! That should be a lot of fun, especially with ninjas, but not a lot of fun with monsters who want nothing more than raping women for their own amusement.

With all of that said, stay safe out there, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored, just like the virus! And also, #F*ckCancer!


End file.
